Way of the Rattlesnake
by Darthemius
Summary: They took everything from him. And what remains when everything is gone? Vengeance. And nothing will stop him from getting his revenge. Nothing! A true saga of betrayal starts now!
1. Birth of a traitor

**Darthemius: Aaaaaand I'm back again! Did you miss me? I guess not since I officially ended first season of EHD last night. Now while I write the second one I'd like to present you with my recent creation!**** If you liked last one, I'm sure you'll like this one as well.**

**There will be no sunglasses, no real world humor, no WWE catchphrases… no RKO… Yeah, I know you're crushed.**

**Also there will be no bashing, and yes, I think even Hinata fans will like what I'm gonna do.**

**Now before you read it I strongly suggest you find out who Jin Kisaragi is. It's a character of BlazBlue videogame series.**** The thing is, I made Naruto to look like him. Not the personality, just looks… well maybe a little personality. You'll get what I mean at the end of this chapter. **

**And if you know who he is… Well, I'm happy for you.**

**Also if you read "Everyone has darkness", you know that I write dark stories. And yep, this one is dark for sure.**

**Another interesting moment is that this particular chapter was written in a very undarthemius-like fashion. Why? Simple, it's written from Naruto's point of view… well most of it at least…**

**Okay, enough. Let's delay this no longer. The saga of betrayal starts now!**

**...**

Chapter one: Birth of a traitor.

"Shin-ne!" – talks.

'Nah.' – thoughts.

"**You will…****" – **demonic/jutsu.

**...**

"What a quiet night… I haven't seen the likes of those for a long time." Single young man said, looking down on the proud village of Konohagakure.

"And to think I called this place my home… what a sad thought. Oh, sorry I probably confused you. No, I'm not an old man; I just speak like that sometimes… Why am I here you ask? You want to hear my story then?"

Pause.

"Are you sure? It's not a fairy tale with a happy ending… Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." He stated. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto… or my real name that is. Very few people know me by that name, most call me Jin Kisaragi, or Rattlesnake. Jin Kisaragi is my cover name and… why Rattlesnake? That's because I'm a traitor and slimy cunning son of a bitch. Nice self esteem you say? Maybe, but I'm a realist, and what I just said is a fact. I may not like it, but saying otherwise will be just lying to myself, and that's what I call stupid."

Soft wind blew in his face and Naruto closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation.

"Ah, wonderful night indeed…" He exclaimed. "Where was I, oh yes! Why would I need a cover name you ask? Well, it's because I'm a…" The young man sighed. "I guess we'll have to start from the beginning. You see, it all started from my imbecile of a father…"

**Flashback. Thirteen years ago. Konohagakure no sato…**

"**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!" **Huge demonic beast roared.

"Stop this monster!" Some Konoha shinobi screamed.

"Don't let him get to the village!" Another added.

"Wait for Hokage-sama to arrive!"

How noble! People protecting their home and their loved ones with their lives! Touching, isn't it? Yeah, that's what I thought… at least for the first six years. But later about that… Right now let's see what was happening with the one those ninjas were depending on. Ah, there he is!

"Kushina, how are you!" Worried Namikaze Minato asked.

"Cough… I'm fine…" Woman answered despite her bleeding wounds. "But what should we do, Minato?"

"I… I can seal the demon in our child, but that will kill me…" The Yellow Flash of Konoha said reluctantly.

"Wait! There must be another way!" Kushina pleaded. "I don't want to lose you!"

"Another way…" Minato muttered. "Yes, there is one! I'll need your help for this. We will use the remains of our chakra to seal this beast in both Naruto and Tsubaki! This way no one will die, but…"

"But?" Woman wondered.

"The yin-yang seal. The process will split Kyuubi's energy in two parts. So one of our children will get the light side… and the other must bear the dark…" Yondaime Hokage stated.

Oh, I forgot to tell you that bitch who once called me her child always wanted a girl… Guess who she chose for a sacrifice?

"I… I can't lose Tsubaki!" Kushina stated. "Naruto will bear the dark side."

Minato frowned. He wanted a son, yes, but Kushina was the dearest person in his life.

"I understand dear…" He stated. "Now, on three! One, two…"

"Three! **Fuuinjutsu: Demonic Bind Seal!" **They both screamed, followed by Kyuubi's desperate roar.

Poor thing! Just got out for a walk…

"**Demonic Split!" **Couple shouted once again, slamming their hands into children's belly. **"Yin-Yang Seal!"**

"It's done… we did it…" Minato said, losing consciousness.

"I… love… you…" Kushina whispered, doing the same.

Awww! How sweet! Parents protecting their children! What a lie, they did that to protect their fucking village. Oh, there I am by the way! Cutie, huh?

Anyway, people can tell whatever they want, but I know the truth of what happened next…

**The next day. Konohagakure. Council chambers…**

"Kill the demon!"

Here we go. No, my dear daddy is not dead. Here he is; his fucking wife in tow with her fucking daughter in her arms. Yeah, I noticed I use many 'fucking' words. But you know… I can't refer to their family with any other word. Why did I say their family you ask?

"Kill this monster!" Enraged Inuzuka Tsume screamed. "I lost my husband to this beast!"

Simple really. You see, after consulting with his darling wife, my dear daddy said that he has sealed Nine Tailed Demon Fox in me… a newborn orphan. Yes, orphan. Is this really so surprising? I think not. My father was always a brash fool… and always listened to his wife. So he said that he sealed Kyuubi in me… and me alone. Of course he just 'accidentally' forgot to mention the _other_ half inside his darling daughter.

"We all lost someone, Tsume…" Nara Shikaku started. "But there's no reason to kill an innocent child."

"I have to agree with Shikaku on this one." Yamanaka Inoichi stated. "Child committed no sins. He should not be killed."

"I agree." Akimichi Choza added.

Think nothing about it. It's simply because he always followed his friends' example.

"I have a suggestion." Old man with bandaged arm and eye exclaimed.

The guy's name is Danzo, head of ROOT ANBU division. Take a guess what his suggestion was?

"Give the boy to me. I will raise a perfect weapon for Konoha from him."

Ding, ding, ding! Get a candy from the shelf!

"I will not allow this!" Sandaime Hokage stated.

Ah, good old jii-san! He just couldn't help but feel sorry for a helpless newborn child. He's trusting… too trusting if you ask me. But still, his decision has saved my life… that time at least, so I guess I still owe him one… nah, I'm just shitting you! I don't give a flying fuck about him!

"This child has saved all of your ungrateful lives!" Sarutobi Hiruzen shouted. "And you want to kill him for it?"

Well, daddy had enough at that moment. He disowned me, yes. But he also couldn't bear to watch his own son to be killed in front of his eyes.

"Killing is out of question." Minato said to Sarutobi's relief and to majority of the council's outrage. "Silence!" He quickly halted angry shouts. "We can not kill him. If we do that, Kyuubi will be released again."

That shut up those old morons alright. Was he telling the truth or not? How the fuck should I know? Never tried to experiment on that front…

"Then I see only two solutions…" Hiruzen continued. "Are there anyone who wishes to adopt the boy?"

Another guess?

"I see… Then the only solution is that he will go to the orphanage."

Yay, you guessed again! But it is now that I can look back at it and laugh… I sure as Hell wasn't laughing back then.

**Time skip. Four years later…**

"Take that, you loser!" Some freak punched me in the face.

Why didn't I punch him back you ask? How about he was six years older?

"Ha! Lying in dirt serves you well!" He stated, mocking my fallen form.

"Why are you hitting me? What did I ever do to you?" I asked in desperation.

Why in desperation? That's because this guy was not the first one to do that to me. Of course daddy said that killing me is out of the question, but he never said anything about broken bones or bruised skin. Yep, beatings started as soon as I learned how to walk. Everyone wanted a turn, so now someone could hit me just because…

"Heh, everyone's beating you! I want to as well!" The bully replied.

Yep, good old jii-san managed to pass the law so no one was able to tell the younger generation about my problem. But it never stopped morons like that one to beat the shit out of me just because he could.

Of course no one protected me, and jii-san could only spare that much time on me. Once a week at best… Beatings were everyday though. I tried to hide but they always found me. I trued to run, but they always catch up.

Surely I never knew why they did that. Jii-san's law affected me too, remember? But something got me wondered. Every time they hit me, every time they broke my arms, legs, or ribs, they healed in a matter of hours. A good nap and I'm just like a new! Cool huh? But that's not what amazed me the most. The more they hit me, the faster I healed. Day after day, my wounds started to close faster and faster. One time someone broke my arm. I almost didn't even feel that. All I did was shook my broken arm, getting bone into its rightful place… and next second my arm was alright.

Miracle you think? Oh, you should know better! There are no such things in this World…

One time however that was not enough…

**Time 02:24. Konohagakure**** no sato. Some dark alleyway…**

"Please… I beg you… just l-let me die already…" I pleaded with tears running down my face.

Pathetic, don't you think? Well, I could look at you with cut off legs, crucified arms and a kunai in your chest. My most pathetic moment…

"Let you die?" The attacker growled with somewhat female voice. "You took away my husband! You can't suffer enough!"

And then she came… my angel…

"What is… oh my God!" Some middle aged woman exclaimed, looking into the alley.

"Tch!" My attacker spat at me and ran away.

Unknown woman ran up to me and checked my pulse. "Still alive. I have to hurry!" She took me into her gentle arms and ran to the hospital at full speed.

So beautiful… She came to save me… You will always be in my heart… Mikoto-san…

"Someone, help!" Uchiha Mikoto yelled, slamming her shoulder into hospital's door. "Quickly, this boy needs immediate treatment!"

Medics ran to her, but as soon as they saw my face they halted their advance.

"We uh… have maintenance problems right now ma'am." Some medic replied.

Yeah, right! And I'm a Hokage! Fucking bitches! No matter, they will get theirs in the end…

Mikoto's eyes narrowed. "I suggest you stop that right now… unless you want to have problems with the Uchiha clan." She stated. "I know who this boy is, and I think you do too. Now I ask you to stop that and get with the treatment already." Woman added and activated her Sharingan for insurance.

Medic's eyes widened. "O-Of course, Uchiha-sama! Sorry I didn't recognize you. Right this way!"

My beautiful wonderful Mikoto-san! You gave me reason to live. To me! Useless boy everyone hated and no one cared about!

**Twenty minutes later…**

"How is he?" Uchiha matriarch asked.

Doctor turned over some pages in his journal. "I-I'm sorry Mikoto-sama, but the buy lost a large amount of blood. We need immediate transplantation and our reserves are empty…"

Suuuuuure! And to never go back on my word is my nindo! Come on! For the biggest military village in all Shinobi Nations not to have some spare blood? That's not even fun enough to be a joke!

"Then use mine." She exclaimed with narrowed eyes.

"B-But Mikoto-sama, are you sure? This boy is…"

"I know exactly who this boy is!" Woman snapped. "Prepare the room for transplantation." She added and entered.

I love you, Mikoto-san… The only woman I ever fell in love with.

**Time skip. The next morning…**

"Uhh…" I moaned slowly regaining consciousness. "Mmm… where am I?"

"You're in a hospital, young one." Kind female voice replied.

My eyelids shot up immediately… yeah, I was kind of jumpy back then.

"Please don't hurt me!" I screamed in fear.

'Oh my God…' Mikoto thought. 'What have they done to him?'

When she came closer I covered myself with blanket and started to shake in fear… pathetic…

"Calm down, boy." The woman said as gently as ever. "I'm not going to hurt you." She added and hugged me with a smile.

That smile… That wonderful smile… I agree to experience that state thirty more times… so I could just see that smile one more time…

"You… You're not gonna hurt me?" I asked in disbelief.

Of course, everyone before beat me, why this woman should be different I thought.

"Of course not!" She exclaimed, smiling still. "How can someone hurt such a cute little boy?"

My eyes widened in shock. "Cute… me?"

"Of course! I'm Mikoto." She introduced herself.

I said nothing… worthless.

"Umm… what is your name?" She asked after few seconds.

"Na… Naruto…" Then I remembered something… and threw blanket away to see my legs perfectly placed right where they should be. "Huh?" I asked in confusion.

"Oh yes, you sure regenerate fast!" Mikoto stated happily. "You even could regenerate removed limbs after one night! That's amazing!"

That was the first time I blushed. Never before in my life was I praised for something…

"What do you say we get out of here and go get something to eat?" She asked suggestively.

"Ramen?" Naruto asked excitedly.

Woman shrugged. "Alright, let it be ramen…"

Of course she regretted saying that… Back then I ate ramen like fire eats paper.

**Some time later…**

"Well, this is where I live…" Mikoto said.

"This is your house?" I asked in awe. "It's so cool!"

"Thank you, Naruto… You know, if you need something, my doors are always opened for you."

No need to say I stood rooted to that spot for a few hours. That woman… she told me I could come again and visit her. But that day I understood something, learned something… the wish to protect someone dear.

It took me awhile, but I finally got it. Everyone hit me, she protected me… they could hit her. And I could never let that happen! Mikoto-san sacrificed her money, her time, her blood just for me - a nobody, useless child! And then I came to a tragic conclusion… we can never see each other again. This was necessary to keep her safe.

I agreed with myself on that one and always kept my word… for almost a year at least. And then it started to happen…

**Time skip. One year later…**

"Gah!" I gasped, falling on my knees. Exhaustion finally accepted me into its embrace. "What is happening to me?" I asked myself. Of course I never understood. How could I? No one cared to notice, and I never had a mirror to look. I needed help, and there was only one person I could come to… I had to break my word for the first time.

**Mikoto's house…**

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Coming!" Her beautiful voice sounded from behind the door. "Yes, who is…? Naruto? What happened? You…" But when she saw my eyes, words died in her throat. Further questions were pointless. She already knew what was wrong with me.

"Come in, quickly!" She said and pulled me inside.

I never had the strength to resist… not that I wanted to anyway…

"Mikoto-san…" I started. "I don't understand. I see everything so clear now… but my body is so weak… what's wrong with me?"

She sat me on a couch and joined herself afterwards. "Nothing's wrong with you, Naruto…" She replied. "It's just seems like you acquired something through my blood."

My eyes widened. "Really? What?"

Mikoto's eyes turned red. "My family's doujutsu… Sharingan. And it's in the third form already! How did you manage to do that? It's unheard of that a five year old child could possess the third stage!"

I looked at her with confused Sharingan eyes… three tomoes in each. "I… I don't know. It just suddenly started and I… started to see things clearer with every passing day, but… My body started to weaken and I can't even stand straight right now!"

Her beautiful eyebrows furrowed. "Then when did it start?"

"Umm… about two weeks after I met you, Mikoto-san!" I replied. How could I know?

Her face turned from concentrated to shocked one. "B-But that's not possible! If what you say is true, then you lived with activated Sharingan for almost a year! No wonder it evolved!"

"Umm… is that bad?" I asked.

"Not bad, but… how were you even able to stay in conscious?"

"I don't know…" I replied honestly.

"No matter!" She stated. "You need to deactivate it, now!"

"Aaa… how?"

"Try to withdraw chakra from your eyes." She explained.

"What?"

'Right, he doesn't even know what the chakra is…' She thought. "Umm… try to relax your eyes. Feel something flowing in them and try to stop that flow."

That was easier to comprehend, so I closed my eyes and tried to do what I was told. When my eyelids opened, she sighed in relief.

"Thank God." Mikoto replied. "You must have ridiculous amount of chakra to survive that long with activated Sharingan…"

"Umm… what's chakra?" I asked.

"Chakra is a combination of spiritual energy and body energy. Every human have some amount of chakra, but only a trained shinobi can use it as a weapon." Woman explained.

I blinked with my shining blue eyes. "Are you a shinobi, Mikoto-san?"

"I am… was." She answered. "Why?"

"I… I want to be a shinobi like you! Can you teach me?"

"Umm…" She thought for a minute. 'I can refuse of course… But he has no one, and with the ability to hold activated Sharingan for almost a _year _he can be an exceptional ninja! Besides, I don't really have anything to do besides cooking.' Woman decided. "Sure, why not?"

"Yatta!"

So there I was… training to become a shinobi. Everyday I visited her house. Everyday she taught me how to fight, how to use kunai and shuriken. Life was wonderful. The only downfall was that I have met the remains of her family…

Firstly there was Mikoto-san's husband – Fugaku. Of course he instantly knew about my 'special' condition. That turned him extremely against my being in his house. Sure, I never gave even a slightest damn about what he thought, but his sulking made Mikoto-san sad… And if there was one thing I hated back then, it's seeing her sad.

Remember I said 'back then'? Now I hate almost everything…

Then there were her sons: Sasuke and… Itachi.

Sasuke, like his father, grew very annoyed with me… for a different reason though. Fuugaku hated Kyuubi… Sasuke disliked me for stealing his mother's attention. Yeah, jealousy is a dangerous thing… So he tried his best to get rid of me. Not that he succeeded though. I survived years of beatings, what could one boy possibly do to me that no one else did before?

Itachi however… He rarely spoke to me, and if he did it was nothing but a simple greeting. But the thing is… I often noticed his gaze upon myself. It seemed like Itachi was staring at me every time he was around and I was not looking at him. At first I thought he wanted what everyone else did… to hurt me…

But he never did. Much later I understood what it was… Curiosity. He couldn't understand why I am learning so fast… Oh, I forgot to mention something. For some reason Mikoto-san said that I can never show my Sharingan to anyone except for her. I couldn't understand why… at that time at least, but she was the most important person in my life and I will be damned if I won't do what she told me.

Why I said she _was _my most important person? It may sound like a broken record, but take a guess…

**Time skip. Year and a half later. Uchiha district…**

Night already fell upon the Hidden village of leaf. And… Oh, here I am. Running at my fastest back to where I belonged… to where I thought I belonged… At Mikoto-san's side. It was already late and I guessed she would cancel our training for today, but I still have to hear that from her beautiful lips. Yes, beautiful. Despite me being a little kid, there was nothing more beautiful to me.

Why am I so late you ask? That's because following Mikoto-san's advice I joined the academy. It was really stupid I thought. I already knew everything they taught and I could care less about Konoha history. I never gave a damn about Konoha. The only reason I wanted to become shinobi, is because I wanted to always protect Mikoto-san… The reason that I have failed…

I still don't know why we were held for so long in the academy that day… but I think it was _his _fault!

"Huh? Why isn't there any light?" I asked, walking into Uchiha district. "Did something happen?"

I turned around the corner and… understood exactly what happened. There were bodies… countless dead bodies. I didn't need to check if they were dead, it was pretty obvious. I recognized them… all of them were Uchihas. Even at that moment I had the idea about what I'll find in the end… But I couldn't give up! Not now! I had to see for myself!

"Mikoto-san!" I screamed in fear, running towards her house. More dead bodies were lying on the ground, but they didn't matter to me… No one mattered to me at that time, not even myself. The only one who did was…

"Mikoto-san!" I screamed once again, busting into her house. Dirt and blood covered my limbs and torso. Why? In my mindless run I managed to trip a few times and fell over someone's dead body. I did not care about that… a big mistake.

Foolish little boy… I burst through another door and there I saw it…

"No…" I whispered. There lied my dear Mikoto-san under dead body of her husband.

"No!" I screamed once again and shot myself towards her. With a desperate scream I took Fugaku's body and threw it into a wall… and through it. Of course I didn't know where that kind of power came from… It's not like I even cared that night. The only thing I cared about was…

"M-Mikoto-s-san…?" I kneeled in front of her and placed her head in my lap. Never before I have seen such expression on her face... When we were together she was always smiling…

"No…" I whispered again. "No, no! Please, open your eyes! Smile at me like you always do! Just once! I'll do anything! Any-thing…" I saw no reaction… Her body was cold.

"Kh… kh…" I panted, gritting my teeth. Rage filled my mind. "Who? Who did this?" I swore that second that I will find the one who did this. I will find him and make him pay! And he will pay!

Suddenly I heard another voice…

"Tou-san! Kaa-san!"

I recognized Sasuke's voice. Of course he couldn't do that. He was too weak, and besides, he was there in the academy with me the whole day… But back then… Do you really think I could think straight?

"Tou-san! Kaa-"

"You!" I screamed and slammed him into a wall by the throat. "You did this! I will kill you!" I said, taking out a kunai and preparing to deliver my 'judgment'.

"That wasn't him." I heard another familiar voice from the street.

Low growl escaped my throat. I punched Sasuke in the face, effectively knocking him out, and ran out of the house. There I found _him_…

"**Itachi!" **I screamed in rage. **"You did this?"**

"Indeed I did." He replied as calmly as always.

"**I'll kill you!" **How stupid I was… Itachi had a sword and was a much more skilled and powerful shinobi. But don't laugh. His decision to play with me saved my life… and gave me weapon.

Itachi slowly opened his eyes. **"Mangekyo Sharingan!"**

My eyes widened as the world suddenly turned red and black. Mikoto-san taught me about genjutsu, especially sharingan related, but I never could grasp it… until that day.

He said nothing… but no words were needed. Next thing I saw was Itachi slaying his own family. Later I wondered why he showed me that. Then I understood. He thought I wanted to kill him for annihilation of his clan. Idiot! I never cared about those morons! If anything, I wanted them gone! Most of them despised me anyway. Besides… if they were gone, I would've been the only one by Mikoto-san's side.

But Itachi never knew that. He continued to show me how exactly he destroyed his family… and I didn't give a fuck. I even smirked once. He missed the target; he should've shown that to his moron of a brother.

My face however turned from smiling to horror struck when he tried to show me the last fragment. There sat Mikoto-san and her useless husband… and Itachi stood over them with his sword raised.

"No…" I whispered, and Itachi's sword slowly descended. "No… no! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

What happened next? Two things. Blood flowed from my eyes and both of us were thrown out of Itachi's genjutsu.

"H-How?" Itachi asked in disbelief, falling to one knee and clutching the left side of his face.

Later I learned that breaking out of Tsukiyomi brings much harm to the caster.

His eyes widened even more when I looked at him with my bloody eyes. I understand his surprise. It took him countless trainings _and_ killing of his best friend to achieve that power, and I got it just like that… Or that's what he thought. In reality, he took more from me that any killing of the best friend could accomplish! I would've killed a hundred of best friends if it could bring her back!

Itachi gritted his teeth. Of course I was a thorn in his plans. He drew his sword and prepared to take me down. But suddenly…

"Hmm." He glared at me one last time and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

At first I couldn't understand why… But then I got it.

"Voices!" I exclaimed fearfully. "I need to get out of here…"

So I did… How? I crawled my way into the sewers.

"No… How could this happen?" I asked, lying exhausted on the cold sewer floor. "Itachi… I will kill him! Whatever it takes!"

Rage filled my mind once again… but my body couldn't stand the pressure. So my eyelids closed slowly and I began my travel in the dream world… or that's what I thought.

When I opened my eyes… it was still a sewer. A little different though. Exhaustion was gone and I decided to explore _this_ sever. Explore because I was very familiar with the first one. I had to hide somewhere you know…

What I found however was not very… exciting. Large gate and a pair of enormous glowing red eyes behind them… But I didn't feel fear… I just couldn't. All my reasons for fear were gone with her…

"**Come closer boy." **Sudden voice boomed.

'What the Hell?' I thought, but still walked closer… only for a large claw to escape the cage and attack me. I did not even move an eyelash. Why you ask? Simple, I experienced it all, slashing, stabbing, cutting… Nothing new in that department. It was just physical pain… my wound was much deeper.

"**I want to kill you!" **Voice boomed once again. **"To tear you to shreds and devour you! But this seal…"**

"Shut up." I responded stoically. I did not care who that was, but his eyes were looking at me like I was nothing, an insect! That may be so from his point of view, but me? I hated that look! Everyone looked at me like that! Well never again!

"**Ho? You are a brave one.**** It will be…"**

"I said shut your mouth!" I growled and for the first time in my life I used this power… my power. Power she gave me!

"**Im… Impossible! How can**** you have that cursed power?" **

Rage on my face, Mangekyo Sharingan blazing in my eyes. I was finally ready to speak.

"Answer my questions."

Slight pause.

"**Yes."**

"Who are you?"

"**Nine Tailed Demon Fox." **

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were killed."

"**I cannot be killed." **Kyuubi stated. **"So your father tore my soul in two pieces and sealed it in you and your sister."**

Now THAT was a shocker of the millennium. I always thought I was an orphan, but this demon says I have not only a father, but a sister too. For some reason I believed him… probably because he was under my control.

"And who my father is?" I asked.

"**Namikaze Minato. Yondaime Hokage."**

I gasped. "W-What?" That wasn't possible… Or I thought it wasn't. Why would great and respected Yondaime Hokage discard his own son? Besides, this girl, Tsubaki… had to check…

"So then Namikaze Tsubaki is my sister?"

"**Yes."**

"You said he sealed you in both of us. Why would he discard me?"

"**He believed you were ****holding the dark part of me."**

I furrowed my eyebrows. "And? Is that true?"

"**No." **Demon answered. **"My soul might be divided, but not my energy or personality."**

Then I did something I never thought I was capable of… I chuckled darkly.

"Hmhmhm… Namikaze Minato, my idol! Sacrificing his son and throwing him away… What a hero!" That was my first sarcasm as well. "So he sealed the other half in my sister?"

"**No." **Was the response.

"What do you mean no?" I asked in confusion. "You just said it yourself."

"**Then I must have misspeak before. It was actually your mother who sealed a part of me in your sister, and it was not a half."**

"What do you mean?"

"**Your mother was very low on chakra, so she couldn't do the sealing technique properly." **The demon continued. **"Your father however could. Because of that occasion my soul wasn't split in two similar halves like it was intended. You received about three quarters of my power, while your sister got only one."**

"Hmm… So you're the reason I was beaten, you're the reason I was hated and despised." This was a statement, not a question. Still…

"**Yes."**

"But wait a second…" I replied. "If you were sealed in both of us, why I'm the only one who was treated like that? Why I'm the only one who was cast out?"

"**They said you were the only jinchuriki." **The demon stated.

"What, jinchuriki?"

"**The power of human sacrifice." **Kyuubi explained. **"In other words, a human who was sacrificed to seal a demon."**

"I see…" Rage was filling my mind once again. "So they sacrificed both of us, but my sister got the spoils and I got the shit."

"**Pretty much."**

"Charming…" Okay, I got my family… my biological family's part down. "Tell me what you know about Mangekyo Sharingan."

"**Not too much. Your eyes hold great power, but it's not complete." **Kyuubi answered.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"**Your eyesight will start failing with the use of that power. To cancel that effect, you must transplant your close relative's eyes into yourself."**

"Relative…" I muttered. "I don't have an Uchiha relative, but… Mikoto-san… Her blood is flowing through my veins."

"**It'll do."**

"Take Mikoto-san's eyes… I hope she will find that in herself to forgive me…" I looked back at Kyuubi. "Listen carefully, demon. From this day on you are my slave. Your power is my power. My wishes are your wishes."

"**I understand."**

"Good. Remember that well and we might even become friends!" Think nothing, that was just another sarcasm.

**Time skip. One week later. Konohagakure graveyard. Uchiha clan's funeral…**

"Today we gathered here to say our final words for our fallen friends." Priest started. "Our…"

"What is this?" Sudden voice interrupted monk's speech. That was Uchiha Sasuke.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" Someone asked.

"My mother! Where is her body?" He asked.

Indeed, Uchiha Mikoto's casket was empty…

**Somewhere at Fire Country's border…**

"I'm sorry I did that…" I said in front of a single grave I made myself. "But I had to. That was a funeral of your clan. Everyone there wanted to give their honors to Uchihas. You're not a faceless Uchiha to me, Mikoto-san! They do not deserve for you to be near them! And you do not deserve to stay in that rotten village…"

I silently observed the forest clearing I made the grave in. It was a perfect circle and trees did not stood in the way of sunlight… It was like a circle of God.

"Yes." I sighed and closed my eyes. "This place is perfect for you, Mikoto-san. No wars… no ninjas… no death. It's so quiet here… I even want to stay…" I frowned at that. "But I can't, not right now. Please forgive me for what I did… and for what I will have to do."

With those words I kneeled in front of her final resting place.

"You were everything for me… and your son took you away. You will probably be angry; Mikoto-san, but I will find Uchuha Itachi… I will find your son… No! He's not worthy to be your son! I am! I am the only one worthy of that title! And I will prove it when I find and kill… nii-san! I have to kill him! Nothing will stand in my way!"

Yeah, those were the words of a sad child… But I was a child no longer. Vengeance clouded my mind… it's still there and won't leave until nii-san is dead.

But back then, what could I do? I was no shinobi, and Itachi had those eyes as well. So I needed two things, a trainer and a doctor to make that eye transplantation. Fortunately for me, I found both.

How you ask? Well, I forgot to mention something again. You see, Sasuke was actually the only survivor of what was dubbed as the 'Uchiha massacre'. And who was the last person he saw? You guessed it! Yep, that was me, Konoha's favorite demon! Itachi disappeared, yes. But I could just take his body and hide it somewhere… or at least that's what the council stated. Hell, I could even eat it by their standards. I think they knew the truth, but it was far more joyful to charge me once again.

So guess what? You are talking to the first ever six year old SSS-ranked criminal in history! Haha! Wanna laugh? Later I have found out that there was only one other man with the same rank and a bigger bounty. Who? My dear daddy of course!

Sorry, I got sidetracked again. Retelling the story of my life draws me to philosophy.

Anyway, because of me being 'Uchiha clan's murder', I had to flee the country. Fortunately for me, the next land I entered was Rice Field Country. Sounds familiar?

**Time skip. Another week later. Rice Field Country…**

A week of constant search and all I found were some bandits and thugs. I searched for a doctor as well, but no one could do such a difficult operation. Then one day…

"If you will join us, then Orochimaru-sama will give you power." I overheard a sudden voice and that made me stop dead in my tracks.

I turned around the corner and there stood two groups of people, facing each other.

'Hmm… Judging by their equipment, they have to be a shinobi.' I thought.

"We don't need his help." Some big guy on one side replied.

'Probably the leader.' I concluded.

"Our clan will rise again without anyone's help!" Same big guy added.

"Suit yourself." Albino on the other side exclaimed stoically and turned around.

Rage filled me that moment. That manner of speech… it was very nii-san-like.

"Wait!" Someone shouted and albino stopped. "I will go with you." Single young man stepped forward.

"Arashi nii-chan!" Young orange haired girl screamed.

"I'm sorry, Sasame." He replied. "But I will do anything for my clan."

"Very well." Albino stated. "Follow me." He turned around once again and this guy Arashi… and three others followed.

"This is my chance!" I muttered. "Wait a second!" I shouted and albino stopped once again.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is not important." I replied. Remember, I'm a terrible SSS-ranked criminal!

"Alright, what do you want?"

"I want to meet this Orochimaru of yours." I stated.

Albino's eyes narrowed. "That's Orochimaru-sama for you!" He said dangerously. "And he has no need in useless garbage."

'I'm useless?' I thought. "Why do you think I'm useless?"

"You are small and insignificant." Albino replied as stoically as ever.

Yeah, that guy pissed me off alright.

"You want to see my significance?" I asked, closing my eyes. "Very well. **Mangekyo Sharingan!"**

Albino's eyes widened when the world around him shifted and changed color.

"Wh-What is this?" He asked in confusion, desperately looking around for something.

"That is my usefulness." I stated, appearing before him. "For the next forty eight hours you will watch your dear Orochimaru-sama die before your very eyes."

And there I did it. This moron watched his master die any possible way I could imagine, from sword stabbing to being eaten by Kyuubi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Albino screamed, falling to his knees and clutching his head.

"Kimimaro, what happened?" Red haired girl asked. "You talked and then you fell."

Kimimaro's eyes widened. 'All it took was one second! He could kill me easily, but why…? Yes, he wants to meet Orochimaru-sama.'

"Alright." Albino said, struggling to his feet. "I will lead you to Orochimaru-sama."

"Excellent." I commented and followed.

**Orochimaru's lair…**

"Ah, Kimimaro-kun!" Voice of Orochimaru hissed from the darkness.

Or at least I thought it was Orochimaru… I guessed by the way.

"You have returned." A pair of eyes with slits instead of pupils announced his location. "What do you have to report?"

Instead of report however, this Kimimaro jumped between Orochimaru and me, blocking our eye connection.

Not a bad thought. He just forgot that I need only one second to dispose of him.

"What is the meaning of this, Kimomaro?" Orochimaru asked in amusement.

"This boy…" Albino started. "He possesses some strange power."

That piqued Orochimaru's attention. "Oh? What kind of power?"

"He called it… Mangekyo Sharingan."

That did it. Orochimaru shot up from his seat and looked around the room with mad expression on his face.

"Where! Where is this boy?" He screamed.

"Right here." I said and stepped into the light.

Next thing happened, Orochimaru tried to use some jutsu which showed me my death. The result did not please him though.

"Hahahahaha!" I laughed. "My death? I experienced worse things than death everyday!"

Orochimaru licked his lips. "How fascinating!" He stated. "So, child… Why did you come to me?"

"I want to offer my servitude and something else in exchange for two things." I stated.

"And what those things are?" Orochimaru asked. I swear, that moment his smile was about to split his face in two.

"I want you to train me in shinobi arts…"

"And second one?" He asked eagerly.

"That's actually connected with what I'm offering." I took out a vial with two eyes in it. "You transplant these eyes to me. That is my condition."

"Oh? And what are you offering?" Snake man asked even more excitedly.

"After transplantation you can have mine. I won't have a use for them anymore."

"Deal!" Orochimaru yelled. "You will not regret this, my boy!"

"I know…"

But you will.

And he did… later though. Now I started my training under one of the legendary sannins… Doing some dirty work instead of breaks. My goal was to kill, so I had to learn how to end life properly. This work wasn't so hard; I almost always made a bounty hunter, killed some wanted criminal and gave some money to Orochimaru as a payment for my stay.

Heh, I actually even started to like that lifestyle… I liked it enough to become a wanted criminal once again. This time under Jin Kisaragi's name and only A-rank.

Well, I have to say, training with Orochimaru was Hell… But you asked the wrong person about the definition of Hell. To me Hell was home… after all, I am the devil's favorite demon, right?

During my stay with pedophile… Sorry, I meant Orochimaru-sensei… Well anyways, during my stay I also gained some information about my enemy. Apparently Itachi became a member of some organization named Akatsuki. The organization Orochimaru was a part of… That is until Itachi came. Ol' snake never speaks about it, but my guess is, he tried to possess Itachi's body and failed.

If I guessed right, give me a candy…

So now my goals were clear. I needed any information I could get on Akatsuki. I know their headquarters is in Amegakure, but I'm not strong enough for that kind of operation yet. My time for waiting is over though…

**End flashback…**

I sighed and ran a hand through my straight blonde hair…

Oh, I forgot to mention that too? Sorry. You see, only two people knew my real name was Uzumaki Naruto. The one mistake I'm going to correct real soon… One of them is me, and the other is Orochimaru, because he made my plastic surgery. Yeah, beside my eyes, good old Orochi also helped me to get rid of those annoying whisker marks. Put some hair gel on, add expensive clothes and there you have Jin Kisaragi.

Oh, by the way, if you're wondering how he learned about my identity… It was actually a coincidence. I just walked around the dungeon, found some three pronged kunai, threw it and… that's the story. You see, daddy's favorite jutsu – Hiraishin was designed to only let his blood relatives to use it. However he never made a count of his own kunais. No wonder some of them ended at Orochimaru's lair… and ultimately in my possession. For once this useless fool made something right.

Hmm… well, that's about it… What? Why am I in Konoha? Hmhmhm… remember what I said about being a traitor and slimy son of a bitch? Orochimaru was no exception. Staying loyal to him… or to anyone for that matter was never in my plans. So guess what I did? Exactly, destroyed my eyes I gave him, stole his Akatsuki ring and ran.

"Konoha…" I said, smiling evilly. "Let's see what you can do when _you_ are prey! Iku-ze, Yukianesa!"

**...**

**So, how was it? Be sure to tell me what you think…**

**And drink a lot of cola!**

**Darthemius.**


	2. Too trusting

**Darthemius: YO! Not a typical greeting, but I guess it'll do. So let's start then…**

**Ahem! Hello, people! How good it is to finally see you again!**

…

**Shit, that sure was a fuck up. I've never seen any of you after all…**

**Then let's just say it's good to be back. I was about to be back last week, but I… Well, there was a black cat crossing my way… So I took out my Desert Eagle and started firing at it. But I never knew that it was in fact Chuck Norris's cat! So it started to jump around, doing somersaults and all that crap evading my bullets! So I took out a bazooka and…**

**Naruto: What the fuck is with you and lame Kakashi excuses?! Can't you think of something more original?!**

**Darthemius: Duh, man! I think chapters! Isn't it enough?!**

**Naruto: Touché… Oh, thanks for reminding! (Placing hands on his hips) What the fuck?!**

**Darthemius: What are you talking about?**

**Naruto: I'm talking about these chapters of yours! What the fuck is with my outfit?! And where in the blue hell are my sunglasses?! Where are all hot chicks, and why am I not doing the RKO?!**

**Darthemius (Sighing): Well, this is another story, so bear with it. As for hot chicks, they will be in the future.**

**Naruto (Nodding his head): Oh, okay then… What about RKO?**

**Darthemius: No.**

**Naruto (Crying): WHYYYYY?!**

**Darthemius (Sighing again): Well, many people says that wrestling and shinobi world don't mix…**

**Naruto: Fuck them! I want my RKO back!**

**Darthemius: Sorry, pal. You'll have to wait for the next season of EHD. Now let me finish my damn author's notes so we can finally start the damn chapter.**

**Naruto: Fine, fine…**

**Darthemius: Finally! Now before I start the next chapter, I want to do two things. First – thank all of you guys who reviewed my newest story. I really appreciate that… Because if I remember correctly, the first chapter of EHD received five reviews at best.**

**Secondly, there are some questions that have been asked. I decided to answer some of them right now:**

**This story has ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH EHD! I said that it is for your entertainment while I write the next season.**

**Jin Kisaragi and Tsubaki Yayoi were indeed taken from BlazBlue video game as images of Naruto and his sister. Also notice that Naruto will have Jin's skills. Tsubaki will not have hers.**

**Lemon scenes?! Come on, people! This story is rated M for a reason… I bet you'll like that reason.**

**No, the first chapter was the only one that was written from first person. I did it simply to better express Naruto's opinion about his life.**

**No, I will not describe Jin Kisaragi's outfit, it's too damn hard for me. But if you can't find a picture, then look at my profile picture. I will change it today.**

**Yes, I will put a strength ranking right before the start of this chapter.**

**Phew, looks like I'm done… oh wait!**

**Disfucker: I own Naruto!**

**There! I still don't understand why everyone's concerned about author's rights. People, we are not demanding money for our stories! They cannot sue you for talking! Hell, if I say that Jennifer Garner's ass belongs to me, will she be able to sue me for that?! Come on!**

**Naruto: DARTHEMIUS!**

**Darthemius (Paling slightly): W-What?**

**Naruto: You fucking son of a bitch! This story has no cola!**

**Darthemius: Uh-oh…**

**Naruto: I'll kick your ass!**

**Darthemius: Umm… Another time, pal. Time for you to return to the story.**

**Naruto: Wha…? (Flying away) NOOOOOOOOOO! GIVE ME BACK MY COLA!**

**Darthemius: Yeah, how could I forget about that part… Well anyway. Here are ranks of power just as I promised…**

**...**

Uzumaki Naruto/Jin Kisaragi/Rattlesnake.

Age: 14.

Rank: A.

Status: Freelancer/Wanted criminal/Bounty hunter.

Main attribute: Swordsmanship.

Special ability: Hiraishin, Sharingan, Kyuubi's chakra.

Description: A strong willed, calculating and very cunning individual. Well known and wanted in many countries for assassinations of higher ups and his swordsmanship skills. Rumored to enjoy suicide missions.  
Utterly fearless and merciless. Scarred for life, he will stop at nothing to achieve his main goal and achieve his chosen purpose by any means necessary.  
Has anger management issues.

Main goal: Kill Uchiha Itachi and avenge Uchiha Mikoto's death.

**...**

Namikaze Tsubaki.

Age: 14.

Rank: B.

Status: Konoha academy student.

Main attribute: Melee combat.

Special ability: None as of now.

Description: Being the only known heir of Namikaze Minato, she was expected to excel in everything, and Tsubaki has every intention on doing just that. After graduating in her first year, she decided to stay in the academy to receive complete education… or at least that's what she said. In truth she remained to help Uchiha Sasuke overcome his hatred.  
Kind and determined. She dislikes her peers who believe shinobi life to be a game.

Main goal: Not decided.

**...**

Uchiha Sasuke.

Age: 14.

Rank: B.

Status: Konoha academy student.

Main attribute: Katon techniques.

Special ability: None as of now.

Description: Being a brother of a genius, he always compared himself to Itachi and tried his hardest to catch up and surpass his brother. That all, however, ended on one faithful night when his entire clan was destroyed. Apparently he believes that it was done by Naruto, who got to his house just before Sasuke himself did. The only thing he remembers was Naruto pinning him to the wall by the throat with one hand… and glaring at him madly with two blazing Sharingan eyes.  
Hateful and envious. Always gets angry when something goes wrong or when someone does something better than him except if it is Tsubaki.

Main goal: Kill Uzumaki Naruto and avenge his clan.

**...**

Namikaze Minato.

Age: 44.

Rank: SSS.

Status: Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no sato.

Main attribute: Excels in almost everything.

Special ability: Hiraishin no jutsu.

Description: The legendary hero of shinobi wars and a strong leader of his village. Rumors of is incredible strength go beyond the border of Elemental Nations. The only person alive who got a 'flee on sight' order in a bingo book. Fourteen years ago he, alongside his wife, managed to seal Kyuubi no yoko inside of his two children… one of whom got missing eight years ago.  
Kind, but harsh when necessary. Strong willed and unbeatable in a fight. He is setting an example for every shinobi in the world.

Main goal: Lead Konoha to even greater heights.

**...**

Uchiha Itachi.

Age: 22.

Rank: SS.

Status: Member of Akatsuki.

Main attribute: Genjutsu.

Special ability: Sharingan.

Description: Supposedly dead from the hands of Uzumaki Naruto, Itachi is in fact very much alive. Ordered to assassinate his own clan, Itachi accepted the role of an outcast and a wanted murderer… Imagine his surprise when he finds out that his deeds were actually blamed on one Uzumaki Naruto. Itachi actually regretted setting up an innocent person, but that gave him more air to breath. His mission is too important to screw up.  
Always calm and collected Itachi is deeply committed to his home village of Konohagakure and his younger brother Sasuke.

Main goal: Destroy Akatsuki and its true leader – Uchiha Madara.

**...**

Uchiha Madara.

Age: Unknown.

Rank: SSS.

Status: The true leader of Akatsuki organization.

Main attribute: Space-Time techniques.

Special ability: Sharingan.

Description: Seemingly immortal and ageless being, Madara was the one who initiated the destruction of his own clan. Though his true motives are unknown, he gathered an organization of several S-ranked criminals to do his bidding.  
A true evil mastermind.

Main goal: Unknown.

**...**

Hatake Kakashi.

Age: 26.

Rank: A.

Status: Acting jounin of Konohagakure no sato.

Main attribute: Ninjutsu.

Special ability: Sharingan.

Description: A seasoned veteran of shinobi wars and a loyal jounin of his village. The only member of his team who remained on active duty. Kakashi never shows his face on public and always comes to the appointed place late, unless it's something extremely important.  
Loyal to his sensei – Namikaze Minato and said to be Konoha's best combat specialist.

Main goal: Carry on his deceased teammate's way.

**...**

Orochimaru.

Age: Unknown, but should be about fifty.

Rank: S.

Status: Konoha's nuke nin. The leader of Hidden Sound village.

Main attribute: Forbidden jutsu.

Special ability: Edo-Tensei, Reincarnation technique.

Description: A genius said to be born once in a millennium. As good as it sounded; the saying was literally destroyed by one Namikaze Minato. Unsatisfied with his human limitations, Orochimaru deviced a way for himself to seize and claim another man… or woman's body. With that he believes he will have enough time t learn every jutsu there is and learn the truth of this world.  
Arrogant and unforgiving. He once took Uzumaki Naruto as his student, only to regret it after being betrayed.

Main goal: Learn the truth of this world.

**...**

Uzumaki Naruto (Using Hiraishin, Mangekyo and Kyuubi)

Age: 14.

Rank: SSS.

Status: Monster.

Main attribute: Doesn't matter.

Special ability: Hiraishin, Sharingan, Kyuubi's chakra.

Description: When met with a serious obstacle, Naruto lets out the anger he was storing for many years out… This state is usually brought up when something reminds him of Uchiha Itachi, or when his obstacle cannot be removed by simplier means. Usually when he lets his anger out, Naruto forgets all his goals and purposes until the target is dead.  
Cannot be stopped.

Main goal: Kill.

**...**

**Darthemius: Well, that's it. Damn, it took a while to write. Now enough of this, enjoy…**

**...**

Chapter two: Too trusting.

"Shin-ne!" – talks.

'Nah.' – thoughts.

**...**

**Konohagakure no sato. Random street…**

'Ah, Konoha! Ever so peaceful! Good to be here when no one knows who you are…'

Suddenly twelve shinobi with leaf headbands landed around our blonde hero.

'Or maybe not...'

"Jin Kisaragi, Hokage-sama has ordered us to escort you to him." One of them stated. "If you resist, we are permitted to use force."

Naruto waved his hands in front of his face dismissively. "Easy there, Konoha-san. I will comply, lead the way."

Same guy nodded. "Very well, follow me."

'Everything as planned…'

**Konohagakure no sato. Hokage tower…**

"Damn paperwork…" Namikaze Minato muttered. "I feel like going to war once again."

"Hokage-sama!" One ANBU member suddenly appeared. "Jin Kisaragi is here."

Minato's eyes narrowed. "Very well, bring him in."

The ANBU nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Three seconds later Naruto opened the door and entered. 'Nothing's changed… Not unexpected. It's just like Konoha to never change anything if this anything works properly.'

"Good day, Hokage-sama!" The jinchuriki greeted him happily… but deep inside his rage is building up. 'I have to endure, I trained hard on it. My anger will not stop me! This is the time for action.' "You wanted to see me?"

Daddy glared at his son. "Indeed I did." He stated. "I want to know why an A-ranked criminal is in my village."

"Oh, the reason is quite simple!" Naruto said, smiling from ear to ear. "I want to join your forces."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow. "Say what?"

'Didn't work that way… let's try another.' Jin removed smile from his face completely and look at his father with stoic face.

"I said I want to join Konoha ranks." He said in all seriousness.

"And why would you want that?" Minato asked. "Better yet, why would I allow that?"

Naruto smirked. 'Thank you for asking! If you did not it would be much harder.'

"I have information for you."

"What kind of information?"

"A matter of life and death."

Minato's eyes narrowed. "And how did you acquire it?"

"I have my ways…" Naruto replied with the same stoic look. "Are you interested in it?"

"Hmm… yes. What do you have?"

Naruto resisted the urge to smile. "In a few months time your village will be attacked."

His eyes widened. 'Typical reaction, just what I had expected.'

"Who the attackers are?"

Jin shook his head. "Uh-uh! No deal. My request comes first."

The Hokage growled. "Very well, I'll accept you in my ranks… However you should understand that I can't let you be any more than a genin, even counting your accomplishments as a freelancer."

'Yep, freelancer. I never announced my allegiance with Orochimaru and rightfully so. But him making me a genin is a great advantage. I thought he would make me at least a chuunin, and that would've been a real slowdown. Thank God he's a prideful moron!'

"Of course, Hokage-sama. I understand." Naruto replied, holding back his smirk once again. Sure, he was supposed to look sad.

"Now tell me everything you know about that attack."

'Dammit! Stupid smirk still appeared on my face despite all my efforts to hold it… Well, there's nothing to lose right now.'

"I know it is going to happen during the next chuunin exam, which should be held in this village."

A thoughtful look appeared on Hokage's face. "And who are the attackers?"

Jin shrugged. "The initiator is the Hidden Sound village."

Minato snored. "Heh, I dare those fool to try!"

"They know." Naruto replied. "That's why they are currently searching for an ally. I don't know who it is, but my bet is on Hidden Sand."

Daddy raised an eyebrow. "Suna? But why, they are our allies!"

'His stupidity is starting to get on my nerves.' "That's exactly why." Naruto said in slight anger. "Besides, you intercepted most of their missions for the past two years. Suna's financial income decreased greatly. If you're looking for a traitor, Suna's your place."

Yondaime nodded. "Yes, I get it now!"

It was extremely difficult for Naruto not to roll his eyes and not to slap his forehead right now. 'Sure he got it! After I chewed everything out for him. How can this idiot even be my relative, and father at that?!'

"Very well, Jin Kisaragi." Minato continued. "As of now, you are rightful genin of Konohagakure!"

Jin bit his lip. You do understand why, right?

"Here's your headband. Wear it with pride!" He gave his son a forehead protector… which Naruto tied around his waist. The older blond didn't get it, but this was Naruto's way of saying where exactly he had daddy's 'pride'.

"Be tomorrow in the academy for your team placement."

Naruto nodded and left. 'Now that went smooth…' He thought, leaving the office.

"Yugao!" Minato called when I left.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Purple-haired ANBU woman appeared.

"Keep an eye on this boy." Minato commanded. "He's not called Rattlesnake for nothing."

"Acknowledged!" Yugao said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What do you think, Kakashi?" Minato asked when she left.

A single Konoha jounin with a mask on his face came in through the window.

"A bad decision, sensei." He began. "What were you thinking by sending _her_ of all people to watch for him? Don't you remember her…"

"That's exactly why." Minato stated with narrowed eyes. "Yugao is a professional soldier, an ANBU member. If she can't keep her personal issues away from her work than she has no place among ANBU ranks…"

**Next morning…**

"Uwaaaaaaahhh!" Naruto stretched, sitting up on his… hotel's bed. "Damn! I knew I forgot something!"

'I'll have to speak with daddy later. But now I had other pressing matters… more specifically, being put on a team of genins.'

"Ridiculous! I can kick the shit out of Orochimaru, and have to pretend…" Naruto stopped his rant. 'Wait a second? Why the Hell do I have to pretend?! They already know who I am! Of course I'm not going to summon snakes out in the open, or use my Mangekyo for that matter. But I sure as hell can demonstrate my swordsman skills! Yes, I like that!"

The blonde jinchuriki quickly got up, put on his expensive clothes and left. (Once again, I won't describe his outfit. It's the exact match of real Jin Kisaragi's clothes.)

'Still, the room has to do, so after this useless placement I'm heading straight into this fool's office once again.' He thought, leaving the hotel.

Streets of Konoha were unusually busy. People were running around like crazy. But mostly in the same direction as Naruto was walking, so they didn't stand in his way.

'I wonder where they are going…' Naruto thought, nearing some store.

"Higurashi weapon shop…" He muttered. "I don't need weapons…" The jinchuriki replied and stopped two steps later. "Fuck, I do…"

With that he returned and entered.

It was a simple weapon shop nothing spectacular. But it's not like he needed anything like that. Naruto already had everything spectacular… He only forgot regular tools.

'Where is… Ah, there's that girl behind the counter.' He thought and walked closer. "Hello, I want…"

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEAAAL!" The girl replied in delight.

Naruto had to admit, he wasn't so shocked since seeing Orochimaru's laboratory for the first time.

"W-What?" He asked reluctantly.

The girl pointed her shaking finger at him. "Y-Y-You're Jin Kisaragi!" She yelled.

'How the fuck did she know?!' Naruto thought, raising an eyebrow. "Umm… you know me?"

"Of course I do!" She stated. "You're the third most powerful swordsman in all of Shinobi Nations!"

'Huh? I never knew that…' The blonde thought. "And who are first and second?"

"The second is Momochi Zabuza, and the first is Hoshigaki Kisame!" She stated and showed him some poster. "I understand they are stronger, but you are still my favorite!"

Naruto took a step back. 'Oh my God, she has stars in her eyes!'

"Can you… Can you show it to me?" She asked.

"Show what?" Naruto asked back, raising an eyebrow.

"Umm… Yukianesa…" The girl replied.

Naruto thought for a moment. "Sure, why not." Suddenly a cross of ice appeared from the floor. Naruto grabbed it with his left hand, making the ice break. Instead of ice, a beautiful katana in blue sheathe was now in his grasp.

"It… It's so beautiful!" She stated excitedly. "Can I touch it?"

'She's starting to annoy me…' The swordsman thought. 'Still, there might be a way to make everyone happy…'

Naruto raised his glowed hand and stroke her cheek with his palm.

"Sure you can, but can you tell me your name first?"

"Uh… Oh yeah! I'm Tenten, a pleasure to meet you!" She responded blushing furiously.

"Great. Say, Tenten… How about a deal? You give me a kunai pouch for free, and I'll show you one of my special techniques."

"Deal!" She squealed in delight and ran for his kunai pouch. "Here!" Tenten returned just as quickly as she ran away. "Twenty kunais in it. Now, show me!"

Naruto took a weapon holster and chuckled. "Very well. **Hishouken!" **He waved his hand and a large blade of ice was stuck in store's wall.

"Squeal!" Tenten exclaimed once again. "Will it stay like that?"

"No, no. It will melt in a few hours." Blonde explained. "By the way… can you tell me where the shinobi academy is?"

Her eyes widened. "You are heading there?" She asked.

"Yes." Naruto replied stoically.

"Can I ask why?"

Naruto shrugged. "Sure, I'm going to be placed on a genin team."

"B-But why?! You surely are no genin!" Tenten stated.

"Tell that to the Hokage." Naruto answered, trying to sound disappointed.

"Wait… that means you're staying in the village?!"

"Uh… well yes…"

"Whoo hoo!" She screamed. "Are you looking for a girlfriend?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. 'Girlfriend?! Hell no! But still…'

"Not right now."

"Aww…" She pouted.

"Oh, don't be sad." Naruto exclaimed. "Maybe later I will."

"Great!" Her eyes lit up once again.

'Excellent.' Jin thought. 'Now she'll do everything I say.'

"Well, I'll see you later."

"Bye!" Tenten waved and Naruto left.

**Konohagakure no sato. Shinobi academy…**

"Where this Iruka's class?" I asked myself, walking through the halls.

Suddenly he heard a voice from one of the classes…

"So today we will repeat **Henge no jutsu** and…"

"Excuse me…" Naruto said, opening the door slightly. "But can you tell me where is Iruka-sensei's class?"

"Ah, you must be the new student Hokage-sama told me about!" Chuunin replied. "Come on in."

"Are you Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Indeed I am, and you are…"

"Wait a second!" The blonde interrupted. "Did you just say I'm a new student?"

"Umm… yes. Also, Hokage-sama told to give you this." Iruka took a letter from his desk and handed it to Naruto.

Jinchuriki took a piece of paper reluctantly and read…

_Hello, Kisaragi-kun!_

_Sorry for the confusion, but I forgot to mention that team placing won't took place until next month, so I kind off enrolled you as a student. Have fun!_

_Namikaze Minato. Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no sato._

Naruto crumbled the letter in his hand.

'Son of a bitch! He played a prank on me!' He thought in anger. 'Very well, we'll see who will laugh in the end!'

"I understand." Jin replied.

"Then welcome and take whatever seat you wish."

Naruto sighed and for the first time took a look around the class…

'Oh, you've got to be kidding me…'

There sat Uchiha Sasuke. But that was not all, next to him sat his darling sister Tsubaki.

'Imbecile! Couldn't he appoint another class?!' Naruto thought, trying to show no frustration. He walked up the stairs noticing deep blush on the face of every girl he glanced upon.

'What's up with them?' Of course he didn't understand at first. The only woman he had experience with was Tayua, and that girl will blush only in Hell. Well yeah, she's cursing like a drunken carpenter, but she can do wonders in bed… And since Naruto accidentally mentioned he was a virgin, guess what she did… and kept doing until the day he left?

Did Naruto regret it you ask? Hell no! It was one of the best things he ever experienced!

'I don't even understand why would someone push girls away?! It can be not only pleasant, but useful as well.' He thought. 'So these little girls have a crush on me already? I sure work fast! And… What the fuck?!'

What happened? Naruto looked at his sister… and she blushed as well…

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' He bit his lip, trying not to explode with laughter. 'My own sister has hots for me! Well of course! She doesn't know, to her I'm just Jin Kisaragi, a pretty boy in expensive outfit.'

With that thought Naruto walked to the farthest row and sat down in an empty seat. But surprisingly, Tsubaki's blush by Naruto's… well hand, was not unnoticed by one Uchiha Sasuke, who now wore a deep scowl on his face.

"Iruka-sensei!" He suddenly exclaimed when Naruto already sat down. "Why was he put in a graduation class? He has no chance of catching up for only one and a half month!"

"Hmm…" Iruka rubbed his chin. "I hate to say it, but Sasuke's right. Have you…"

Naruto interrupted him by raising his hand. "Did Hokage…sama said something about me?"

"Umm… no."

"Hmm, then first of all, my name is Jin Kisaragi, and I'm a genin already." With that Jin brought up his recently given forehead protector.

"So you were left behind?" Sasuke commented. "Tch, what a loser." He added, receiving some snickers.

'What a pathetic attempt to draw anger…' Naruto thought and smirked. "No, Mr. Big Mouth. I was not left behind… as a matter of fact I never even had anyone to leave me behind." That was a lie of course, but they never needed to know that. "I am here because I decided to end my career as a freelancer."

"What, freelancer?" A boy with a dog on his head asked.

"A freelancer means that I always worked alone." Jin explained.

"Wait a second…" Iruka exclaimed with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Jin Kisaragi… I heard this name somewhere." Suddenly his eyes widened in realization. "Jin Kisaragi also known as Rattlesnake an A-ranked criminal?!"

The entire classroom gasped and Naruto smiled with satisfaction.

"Oh, so you did hear about me, I'm honored, haha!" He replied.

"Of course I know you!" Iruka said in slight anger. "The entire Hunter-nin department was fighting for the right to be sent after you when…!"

"Uh, uh, uh-uh!" Naruto waged his finger at his 'teacher'. "Let's forget the old deeds and concentrate on the future, ne? I had clashes with Konoha forces before, but it was just business, nothing personal." He stated as innocently as he could… which was not much by the way.

"Very well." Iruka said. "I… I feel like I need a fresh air, so what do you say about taijutsu practice?"

"Hai, sensei!" Echoed through the room.

"Then follow me to the training ground." Iruka commanded and started to walk out.

Students stood up from their seats and started to follow.

'I guess I'll follow…' Naruto thought and did the same.

Suddenly…

"Umm… Kisaragi-kun?"

Naruto turned his head. There stood one blonde girl.

"Hmm, what is it?" He asked.

"Uh… well… were you really a criminal?" She asked.

"Yes, I _was_." He said, using a different tone when he said 'was'. 'I want everyone to thing my mercenary days are over.'

"Oh, great!" She nodded and smiled sheepishly.

"Nothing great in that." Naruto replied. "I did many things I regret." He added, taking a notice that almost everyone was listening to their conversation. 'Excellent!'

"Um, sorry then… I'm Ino by the way. Yamanaka Ino." She said and beamed her perfect smile.

'So she has most guts than everyone. Very well.' He looked at her and winked. "Jin Kisaragi, pleasure to meet you."

Ino blushed crimson. 'S-Sasuke-kun never did that…'

**Konohagakure. Training grounds…**

"So, let's start with light spars. Kiba, Chouji, you're first." Iruka stated.

Two boys nodded and took a battle stance facing each other.

'Booooooooring…' Naruto thought, sitting under a tree. 'Well cheer up, Naruto! It's like you have a free vacation!'

"Kisaragi-san."

The jinchuriki slowly raised his head and found… another jinchuriki. Yep, there stood his darling sister with a serious look on her face.

"Yes, can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, you can." Namikaze Tsubaki replied. "I know you as well, Jin Kisaragi. And I want to also know what deal you made with Hokage-sama to be accepted into our shinobi ranks."

Naruto smirked. "By Hokage-sama you meant your father, right?" He asked, making her flinch. Also it was a scary thought, but he had to admit she grew up nicely. Long red hair, deep blue eyes, straight legs, nice figure and even C-cup breasts! And all that at fourteen years old! 'Perhaps because of Kyuubi… Snap out of it, dammit!' Jin mentally slapped himself.

"Surprised? I know about you too, Namikaze Tsubaki-san."

Her eyes narrowed. "If your opinion of me restricted by knowledge about my father, then…"

Naruto interrupted her with a quiet chuckle. "Nonsense." He stated. "I said that I know about you, and not that I actually know you…" He stood up and walked closer, causing her to take an unconscious step backwards. "I wouldn't mind though…" Jin added, his face now inches away from hers. "As for my deal with Hokage-sama… I can't tell you that, but the information I presented was important enough for him to forget about our past relations. Besides…" He touched her cheek with his right thumb. "You can always ask him yourself, can't you?"

Tsubaki stood with wide eyes and shaking lips. 'Breath dammit!' She commanded herself, but it didn't work. 'I need to lean back and…' Then his finger touched her cheek and her heart skipped a bit. 'W-What is going on with me?! I can't… anymore…' With that thought, she started to lean closer, and when they were a mere inch apart…

"I want to fight Jin Kisaragi!" Someone shouted and both of them stopped what they were doing.

"Hmm…" Jin said, and walked into the ring away from his sister.

Tsubaki touched her lips. 'W-What was I thinking! I was about to kiss that man!'

"Someone said he wanted to fight me?" Naruto asked.

"I did!" Naruto turned to see one enraged Uchiha Sasuke.

'What's his problem?' Jinchuriki asked… and then Sasuke answered almost immediately. He took a quick glance towards Tsubaki, who was still staring into space, and scowled even more. 'Oh ho! So Sasuke-chan has it for my sister! Now that's a nice turn of events. Still…'

"Pointless…" The blonde stated.

"Say what?" Sasuke shouted angrily.

"I said it's pointless. You are not my enemy, and you also have nothing spectacular about you. Fighting you will give me nothing." Naruto replied, placing one arm on his hip.

A group of children stood in shock. Sasuke was the best in their year, and this guy says fighting him will be pointless…

Uchiha clenched his fists. "I said fight me!"

Naruto sighed. "Iruka-san, I must inform you that my style of fighting uses one-hit-kill combinations. So technically I'm not a very good sparring partner."

Iruka paled. "Umm… well…"

"Enough!" Sasuke yelled. "Fight or not, here I come!" With that he took out a kunai and lunged at former criminal.

Naruto shook his head. 'How stupid…' He raised his right hand and waved it in Sasuke's direction. **"Hishouken!"**

Uchiha's eyes widened when a large blade of ice flew at him.

'Damn! I can't dodge!' He thought, trying to stop his momentum.

Suddenly.

CLASH!

"Oh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the purple haired kunoichi who landed between him and Sasuke, breaking his ice blade effectively with her sword.

"Jin Kisaragi!" She started. "What do you think you're doing, attacking Konoha citizens?!"

"Hmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled. "Well first of all, you saw it all, he attacked first."

"Tch." The kunoichi responded, gritting her teeth.

"Secondly, it wasn't for him, it was for you."

"What?"

"My attack…" Jin explained. "I used it for the sole purpose of recognizing you. I noticed you were spying on me, so…"

"When have you noticed?" She wondered.

"When I left the hotel."

Her eyes widened. 'He knew the entire time. But why then…'

"But that doesn't matter." Naruto continued. "Because after few hours I sensed your killing intent directed towards me, so I decided to check."

"Check what?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions. Very well. My **Hishouken **is difficult to block even for seasoned veterans. Yet you managed to block it halfway to its target, which brings me to believe that you saw that attack before. I did not cross my way with Konoha on too many occasions, especially with ninjas of your caliber, which means… you're that girl, aren't you?" He asked, making her eyes widen. "The only one I spared that day…"

"Shut up!" She screamed and attacked.

"Hn." Naruto quickly summoned Yukianesa and parried the strike. "So much anger… were they your friends?" He asked mockingly.

"I said shut up!" She cried and attacked once again.

Of course children watched all of this from safe distance. Iruka did his job well.

"You killed them! My entire squad!" She swung her sword diagonally, but Naruto dodged.

"Nothing personal, you just stood in my way. Face it, you would've done the same." The jinchuriki replied.

"That may be so…" Yugao stopped her advance. "But I had to watch my friends die!"

Jin shrugged. "You could always look away."

"Shut up!" She yelled and brought her sword on him once again. "For two years I trained to defeat you! And…"

"Didn't do a very good job." He finished her sentence for her. **"Fubuki!" **The jinchuriki did a very quick slash and sword flew away from kunoichi's hands.

"Guh!" Yugao stumbled backwards and looked at her fallen sword. Then she did something Naruto never believed her to do… she fell of her knees and threw her mask away.

"Why…?" She whispered quietly.

"Why what?" Naruto asked.

"Why didn't you take my life as well…?"

Jinchuriki's eyebrows shot up. Oh no, not because of her question…

'Oh my! So many variables, my mind is gonna explode!' He thought. 'Hmm… what to do? Insult? Threat? Stoic response? Be an asshole? Be a robot? What to choose… Yes, of course! That would do nicely!'

With that thought in mind Jin walked closer and lowered himself on one knee beside Yugao.

'I hope this works…' He thought and put his hand on her chin like he did many times before. For some reason this action of his always worked well with female population.

"I just couldn't bring myself to do it." Naruto said, staring right into her eyes. "I'm only a human after all…"

Oh, how he loved the awestruck look she gave him right now.

"I lost many things in my life as well…" He continued. "Things that can never ever be replaced…" The vision of Itachi flared in his mind and his anger started to rise, but he quickly shut it down.

"But I moved on, trying to find a new purpose…" Jinchuriki stood up and extended his arm to her. "Maybe you should do the same? I'm sure your friends would want you to do that."

Yugao was still in shock after hearing the confession of this man, the man she hated for so long… maybe he was not like she thought? Reluctantly she took his hand and allowed him to pull her up.

"There you go!" Jin exclaimed and smiled.

"Umm… is everything alright, ANBU-san?" Iruka asked, walking closer.

"Y-Yes, everything's in order." Yugao replied, picking up her sword.

"Not a bad style by the way." Naruto suddenly commented. "Just work on your left side's defense."

"Y-Yeah…" Kunoichi put her mask back on. "Jin?"

"Yes?"

"I… Thank you. I lived with this hatred for so long, and…"

Naruto interrupted her by raising his arm. "You may stop. I know what it's like to have only hatred inside you…" 'More than anybody…' He added in his head. "But hatred alone will solve nothing. In the end it will only destroy you."

"I see… thanks again." She said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well, that went well…" Naruto turned to his classmates. "Anyone else wants to spar?!"

"Uh, no… I think that's enough for today…" Iruka replied and started to walk back to the classroom.

'Well, am I good or am I good!' Jin thought with a smirk.

**Back in the classroom…**

Naruto took his place in the farthest row once again, separated from everyone… or not…

"Jin-kun?"

Naruto turned his head.

"Yes, Tsubaki-san?"

"Just Tsubaki please. And do you mind if I sit here?" His sister asked.

"Hmm… I guess not."

And then it started. All other girls shot up from their seats and started to fight for the last place on the row, more specifically – to Naruto's right.

In the end Yamanaka Ino won the fight…

During all this, boys started to whisper among themselves. Naruto managed to overhear something despite constant screams. It was something like "She never sat with everyone but Sasuke…"

'What is this all about?' Naruto asked and looked at the Uchiha. 'Now talking about the looks that can kill!'

Indeed, Sasuke was sending him such a hateful glare that it even made Naruto to wonder about its source.

"Say, what's his problem?" Jin asked.

"He's…" Tsubaki started, but was interrupted.

"He's probably jealous that I'm sitting next to you, Kisaragi-kun!" Ino almost shouted.

Tsubaki rolled her eyes. "No, I guess it's because you remind Sasuke of someone…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Someone?"

She nodded. "Yes. Six years ago a boy studied here in the academy with us. His name was Uzumaki Naruto."

Hearing his real name made Naruto's heart to skip a beat. "And?"

"And in the end of our first year he killed Sasuke's entire family… the whole Uchiha clan." Red haired girl stated.

Naruto tried not to laugh. "Do you really believe that?! How could a small boy destroy a shinobi clan? That's ridiculous!"

She nodded. "That's what I thought… until they told us the truth."

"The truth?"

"Yes, about Naruto… and what was inside of him." Tsubaki replied.

'Ah, so they finally uncovered my furry little secret!' Jin thought. "And what _was_ inside of him?"

"He…" She hesitated. "He had a demon sealed in him… Nine Tailed Demon Fox."

Naruto nodded. "I see… And? What happened to this boy?"

"Who cares?!" Ino replied, causing Naruto to glare at her. "Probably died somewhere…"

"No…" Tsubaki responded. "I think he's still alive… somewhere out there."

Now THAT picked Jin's attention. "And what makes you think that way?"

Red haired girl sighed. "The reports on him never came, but… he was not a bad person, a person who won't want revenge."

'Oh, how wrong you are!' Naruto thought. "And why is that?"

"I… Few times I saw how villagers treat him and…" She paused. "They beat him… hard. Probably because they knew about Kyuubi. But next day, he was right there…" The girl pointed at the seat she was previously occupying. "Smiling for everyone to see. That smile always made my day. Only seeing it made me want to smile as well, to forget about my problems."

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed. 'Is she serious?'

"I still don't believe he could kill anyone …" Tsubaki paused again. "But Sasuke… he believes Naruto killed his family and will do anything to get revenge. So I always sit in that place and try to change his mind everyday…"

"Then why are you sitting here right now?" Jin asked.

"Because of what you did to that kunoichi." Red haired girl replied. "You killed her friends, yet she found strength to forgive. And Sasuke… When his emotions overwhelm him, he just comes and talks to me, but nothing inside of him has changed. So maybe it is finally time for him to see what I tried to explain to him all those years…"

"Wait a second…" Naruto interrupted. "Why are you telling me all this?"

Tsubaki smiled. "Because maybe you will help me change his way?"

"And why would I do that?"

Her smile widened. "Maybe because I'll ask nicely?"

Naruto smirked. "I won't promise anything, but… well, anything is possible."

Tsubaki's eyes suddenly widened.

"W-What?" Naruto asked.

"That… was Naruto's favorite line." She stated.

Boy raised an eyebrow. 'For real?! Funny, I never knew that…'

**One month and two weeks later…**

"I still feel nervous…" Tsubaki said to Naruto as they were walking to the academy.

It was the final exam day and also the final day of Naruto's torture. Yes, he somewhat enjoyed talking with his sister… in fact she was just about the only person he talked with.

Well, there was also the youngest Uchiha of course, who always asked… no wait, demanded that Naruto taught him how to use a sword. Naruto asked why he wanted to learn that… guess what Sasuke answered? That's right; he needed that power to kill _that man_.

Of course Naruto couldn't help but laugh. Sasuke demanded Jin to teach how to kill Naruto.

Well, surely he never knew Naruto and Jin were in fact the same person…

There was also his fan girls problem. Never in his life had he met such an annoying challenge. Fortunately Tsubaki came to the rescue. She told them to literally fuck off, and surprisingly they did… back to Uchiha that is.

Actually that was one action that had put her out of Naruto's 'to kill' list for good.

"Don't be." Naruto replied at Tsubaki's statement. "You know all these useless jutsu like the back of your palm. You were trained in taijutsu by ANBU and Hokage himself. Hell, you probably can kick my ass if you try hard enough!"

That brought a smile at her face. "Thanks. I know it's not my doubts; it's just the stress of the situation… But I feel better already. And also… I surely wouldn't mind to whop that ass of yours."

Naruto chuckled. "Tsk, tsk, tsk… Language, Namikaze-sama! What would your father think if he heard you talk like that?"

Her smirk widened. "He would agree with me and suggest a better way to do it."

"Ouch! And you have no pity for little old me?"

"You are neither little, nor old…" She replied. "As for pity… Nah, but I do have something else for you."

Jin raised an eyebrow. "Really? What is it?"

Next thing he knew was that Tsubaki has pushed him into some alleyway's wall.

"And just how badly do you want to hear an answer for that question?" She asked, pressing herself onto him with a smirk on her face.

'Holy shit! Is she going to do what I think she's going to do?!' Jin thought. 'My fucking sister is about to… You know what, to hell with it! Be honest with yourself, Naruto; she's beyond hot and you wanted to do her from the first… well, second day in the academy.'

"Badly enough." He finally replied, matching her expression.

"Well then…" Tsubaki whispered a mere inch away from his mouth. "Let me satisfy you with my answer." With that she wrapped her hands around his head and killed their distance for good.

Naruto watched in fascination how her eyes sparkled when their lips finally met. He could tell this was her first kiss of that kind, but she was definitely a natural!

'Haha! I'm kissing my sister! And she doesn't even know that!' Jin thought with satisfaction. 'I want to see her face when she does though, hahahahaha! But for now…' He wrapped his arms around her waist. 'Let's just enjoy the sensation!'

Some seconds later Tsubaki finally broke their connection to take a breath.

"Wow… And that was just supposed to be a good luck kiss…" She commented.

Naruto smirked. "I don't know about you…" He said, then picked her up and switched their positions. "But that was not satisfying enough for me!"

The girl managed to only say quiet "Jin…" before her lips were attacked once again. She eagerly opened her mouth for his tongue to enter it. She even unconsciously wrapped not only her arms, but even her right leg around him.

"Just so you know…" He said when they parted once again. "I can do much more than a good luck kisses."

"I…" Tsubaki tried to say, but Naruto quickly pulled away and left the alleyway. She almost wanted to scream right now. 'The bastard! He knows I won't be able to think about the exams at all!'

"Are you coming?" Jin asked. "They won't start later simply because you're Hokage's daughter."

"Tch…" Red head replied and followed.

**Konoha academy…**

"As you know…" Iruka started. "Today is your graduation exams day. Good luck and get ready! We'll start with written test."

"Enjoy!" Naruto said, standing up and leaving classroom.

"Huh?" Tsubaki asked in confusion. "Aren't you gonna do this?"

Naruto winked at her. "Nope! I already have a headband, remember?"

She glared at him.

"See ya!" He said and closed the door.

**Three hours later…**

"Damn, I can't calm myself…" Tsubaki was still shivering.

"Calm down." Naruto replied, sitting beside her. After written exam was over, he was allowed back inside. "You answered every question correctly and beat the living crap out of duck-ass himself!"

At his mention of duck-ass Tsubaki and few others giggled.

"Stop that!" She responded. 'I'm not worried about the exams you stupid jerk!'

Naruto smiled. Finally this pointless waste of time is over.

'I wonder what team I will be placed in…' He thought… just as Hyuga Hinata entered with a headband in her hand.

"Well I'll be damned…" He muttered in surprise. 'That's probably the only thing she did right in her useless life!'

"What?" Tsubaki asked.

"I never thought _she _will be able to pass these exams."

"Why not?"

Jin sighed. "Because we are killers, Tsubaki. I already am, and you are training to become one!" He stated. "Do you really think she will be able to kill anyone?!"

The red head frowned. "I… but she's so nice…"

"She can remain this nice in her home." Naruto countered. "The world is a dangerous place and sometimes you have to kill… or you will be the one who gets killed."

"You… You're right!" She agreed. "But why then she's here? I mean…"

"It's because she's a Hyuga." The blonde interrupted. "Not only a Hyuga, but the heiress of the clan. You think they can let her _not _to become a ninja? They'd rather see her dead… and for some reason I believe that's exactly the case right here."

Tsubaki's eyes widened. "You really think they forced her to become a shinobi… so she could die in action?!"

Jin sighed. "You know that after Uchihas' demise Hyugas started to call themselves 'Konoha's strongest clan? That clan would better have no heir than a weak one… Thinking about it makes me happy that I'm an orphan."

"Yeah. Hey, by the way…" The girl started. "You never told me about your family. You know about mine, that's only fair."

Naruto smirked. "Life isn't fair at all."

"Why you…!"

"Namikaze Tsubaki." Iruka called and girl stood up from her seat, glaring daggers at Naruto.

"This isn't over." She said for the entire classroom to hear.

Naruto only smirked in response. Then he rested his head on his hand and looked in the window.

'Such a beautiful day…' He thought… but his thoughts were interrupted by… Tsubaki.

"What the Hell?!" He leaned backwards in confusion. "You just got there!"

Red head shrugged. "They told me to make a bunshin, I did and here you are!" She showed him her new headband.

'A bunshin?! Damn this village is useless!' Naruto concluded. "Oh, I guess congratulations are in order?" He asked.

"Maybe…" She replied slyly.

**Twenty minutes later…**

"Well, I have to say…" Iruka started when everything was over. "You're the best class in my career!"

"Aw…" Naruto responded and others laughed.

"Anyway, be here tomorrow for your team placing. Good luck!" And with that he left.

"Well, let's go."

**Outside…**

Academy's courtyard was real busy today. Parents were congratulating their children… and of course…

"Well, well! My little princess is finally a ninja!" Namikaze Minato stated, hugging his daughter.

Tsubaki wanted for Naruto… or Jin to finally meet her mother, but he made a quick excuse and left the academy grounds.

**Naruto's apartment…**

Naruto sprayed water all over his face, panting hard.

"Damn… that sure was close…"

What was you ask? Tsubaki's mother came to congratulate her daughter as well…

"I don't really care about daddy…" He muttered to himself. "But this bitch is going down!"

He paused.

"Later though… Nii-san comes first. I probably should get to sleep early, who knows what will happen tomorrow…"

**...**

**Well, like it or not, but that's it for today. Tell me what you think and don't forget to send me some videos and dead grannys.**

**Truly yours… If you're a sexy girl, who loves it hard.**

**Darthemius.**


	3. A ranked genin

**Darthemius: I'm back and… where are all the ovations?**

**Okay, no fooling around this time.**

**First of all I'd like to say something to people who follow strict moral code and cherish family values… STOP FUCKING READING THIS STORY RIGHT NOW!**

**Okay, people. I believe that many of you who are reading this also read "Everyone has darkness". If that's true, then you must know that my sense of moral WAS AMPUTATED RIGHT AFTER MY BIRTH!**

**So what I'm trying to say is, if incest is one of things you can't comprehend, then you're better stop reading this right now and return to your usual fluff.**

**Actually I'm quite confused, guys. You see, when I started this story many people suggested a way to kill Naruto's enemies… And quite a way actually! Like tear their heads off and place them on spikes… Or tear them with bare hands and eat their guts…**

**Well okay yeah, maybe I exaggerated a little with the last one, but still. What confuses me is that same people wo enjoys violence so much… couldn't stand Naruto kissing his sister. Are we so used to see violence these days that we treat it like necessity?**

**I mean come on! Remember Alucard? Well **_**he**_** ate people ALIVE! But did someone call him immoral? I bet my friend's balls no one did…**

**Naruto: I did…**

**Darthemius: Oh, hey man! What's in your hand?**

**Naruto: This? Oh, just a small petition…**

**Darthemius: What petition?**

**Naruto: Well you see, some guys want to return our "Naruto versus" omakes. So they got this petition…**

**Darthemius: Let me see that… (Looking at the petition) If you want "Naruto versus" omakes back, give us a HELL YEAH… (Looking back at Naruto) You know… I promised no fooling around this time…**

**Naruto: Come on, man! You denied me cola, sunglasses and RKO! At least you can sign this!**

**Darthemius: Fuck no! That means I will have to write more.**

**Naruto: Lazy bastard! Then I'm going to our readers!**

**Darthemius: Yeah, you do that… Sigh, oh yeah almost forgot. This story indeed will not be a bashing fic as I promised. And Hinata fans… if there's any one of you reading this. I'm true to my word; you'll like what I'll do with her.**

**AND LAST WARNING! If you couldn't understand what I said above… This story will defy everything morality stands for! If you don't like… well, I've got two words for you.**

**Now on with the story…**

**...**

Chapter three: A-ranked genin.

"Nii-san!" – talks.

"_You're in the way." _– thoughts.

**...**

**Naruto's apartment…**

"Uwaaaaaaaaaah!" Naruto sat up on his bed and stretched. "What a wonderful feeling! It's almost like when I was back in Oto…" He said and stopped.

'Wait a second… What was I doing every night back in Oto?' He thought to himself.

"Mmm…" Sounded nearby, confirming his worries.

"Don't tell me…" He carefully raised the blanket and looked under it. 'Yep, jackpot.'

"Mmm, Jin…" Tsubaki muttered happily in her sleep with a very satisfied smile on her face.

'Haha! I screwed my own sister! I'm the worst son of a bitch… Life is good!' Naruto thought and leaned back. 'But how did it come to this…?'

_Flashback…_

"_Finally dammit!" Naruto exclaimed, preparing for sleep. "I thought this academy shit will never end… Still, everything is according to plan for now, so I shouldn't push my luck."_

_The g__enin laid down on his bed and placed his hands behind his head. 'A genin huh? Orochimaru would probably be laughing right now if he knew… Well, he's laughing only until I meet him again. He's the only other person who knows I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I really have to correct that one, nobody should know… And when I meet him…'_

_Suddenly his eyes widened in realization and he sat up on his bed sharply. 'Fuck! Fucking Konoha and its fucking teamwork! I really forgot that I will be placed on a team… Then if I meet Orochimaru… with my team… Disaster! He will surely uncover my identity! Then I will be compromised! The only solution I see is to kill off my team as well and try to blame Orochimaru… But if I will return alone, Hokage will get suspicious for sure…'_

_Jin laid back down and hit the bed with his fist. "Damn it! Well, I guess I'll have to stay clear from this pedophile for a while. After all, he means nothing… Nii-san is what's important!" He said with insane look on his face._

_Then…_

_KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

"_Huh? Who can it be at this hour?" Naruto asked, standing up._

_KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

"_I'm coming, I'm coming." He said, opening the door. "Tsubaki?"_

"_H-Hi, Jin-kun…" The g__irl said, blushing madly._

"_What are you doing here at this hour? Won't your father look for you?"_

"_No, he won't." Tsubaki stated. "I told him I can't get asleep, so I'm gonna go train."_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow. "And he bought it?"_

"_Apparently… Can I come in?"_

_Jin stepped out of the way. "Sure, go ahead." She went in and he closed the door behind._

"_Make yourself at home… Though I guess this little room of mine can hardly compare to Hokage mansion…"_

_Tsubaki giggled and sat down on the bed. "Your guess is quite right. My bathroom is bigger."_

_Naruto bowed mockingly. "Well sorry, Namikaze-sama, that my humble apartment cannot meet your accommodations!"_

_After she stopped laughing he continued._

"_So, what can I help you with?" _

"_Umm…" The g__irl blushed harder. "I don't know how to ask…"_

"_Try with your mouth." Naruto interrupted._

_Tsubaki gulped and stood up. "Yes… I guess I'll try that…" Then she walked closer to Naruto and captured his lips with hers._

_Mercenary's eyes widened slightly. 'That's not exactly what I meant when I said to try with her mouth, but what the hell!' With that thought in mind he wrapped his arms around girl's lower back and pulled her closer._

"_Mmm…" Tsubaki moaned into his mouth, melting into the kiss. 'Ino was right, it really feels good!'_

"_So…" Naruto started when they parted for air. "You just wanted a good night kiss?"_

_The r__ed head bit her lower lip and shook her head._

"_No?" Naruto asked with raised eyebrow. "What then?"_

"_I…" She hesitated. 'Damn! Why is it so hard all of sudden?' "I… I want…"_

"_You want what?"_

"_I want you, dammit!" She shouted, but then quickly covered her mouth with both her hands._

"_Eh? You want me?" Naruto asked in disbelief. "You want me in _that _way?"_

_Unable to squeeze any words out of herself, Tsubaki just nodded._

'_Haha! My sister wants to have sex with me! I wonder what should I do…' He looked her up and down. 'Man, she's hot! Kind off reminds me of Tayuya too. It's not that I care about our blood relation… but still I feel kinda off.'_

"_Jin, I…"_

"_Is that really what you want?"_

_She nodded again._

_Naruto sighed. "Well, I don't mind… but why now though? Tomorrow is team placement, and…"_

"_That's exactly because!" She interrupted. "Father said that it is very unlikely for the two of us to be placed on one team, so… um…"_

"_You thought you won't get another chance soon?" Jin asked._

"_Yes. That and…"_

"_And what?"_

_Tsubaki looked down. "Genin missions are mostly safe, but even one of them can end in death. I don't really think I will die, but no one is safe from accidents, right? And if worst came to worst, I don't want to die without experiencing… well, you know…"_

"_**Don't do this, she's your sister!"**__Chibi angel Naruto said, appearing on real Naruto's right shoulder._

"_**Go ahead! Fuck this horny red haired bitch's brains out! She's begging for it anyway!"**__ Chibi devil Naruto said, appearing on the left shoulder. __**"Besides, you want it just as much!"**_

"_**No, think about morality!" **__Angel continued._

"_**Fuck morality! There is a hot girl in front of you, begging for it! Go nail her!" **__Devil countered._

"_**Don't! **__**She is your family!" **__Angel pressed._

"_**I've had enough!" **__Devil stated. __**"Mangekyo Sharingan!"**_

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" **__Angel screamed, fully covered in black flames, which reduced him to a pile of crap in seconds._

"_**Now with this fool's gone… fetch!"**__Devil pointed at the girl._

_Naruto grinned evilly. 'Well, god is my witness; it was not my intention!' He__ thought, launching himself onto his sister. _

_Tsubaki could only gasp before his tongue invaded her throat. This kiss was not like the first ones. They were gentle and caring… This__ one was nothing but pure lust and desire…_

_And she liked it more…_

_Passion completely overwhelmed Yondaime Hokage's daughter. Everything stopped mattering to her… everything beside boy… no, man who was kissing her right now._

_Naruto grabbed Tsubaki's butt, making her gasp a little, then picked girl up and lay down on his bed. _

_Tsubaki was feeling it already. Her underwear started to became wet and shivers went down her spine when Jin started to play with her erect nipples. She needed it, and she needed it now… and she understood it… and it seems like her Kyuubi part understood it as well…_

_Unnoticed by Naruto, Tsubaki's eyes flickered red for a second and her nails enlarged slightly._

_Next thing Naruto knew, his T-shirt was torn to shreds. _

'_Holy shit!' Mercenary thought with slightly wide eyes. 'Definitely like Tayuya…'_

"_Jin, I… I can't hold back anymore…" She stated. "I need it, please…"_

_Naruto smirked. 'Well, she asked for it herself!' He thought and started to remove her clothes. 'Holy…!'_

_Yep, if he thought his sister was hot before, _now_, without any piece of clothes on her, she was SMOKIN HOT!_

"_You're beautiful…" Naruto stated._

"_Jin…" Tsubaki looked at him with stars in her eyes as he leaned over her. She spread her legs willingly for him… _

"_This is your first time, right?" He whispered._

"_Uh-huh." The g__irl nodded._

"_Then I guess I must warn that it will probably hurt a little…" Naruto whispered again. This time already in her ear._

"_It's okay…" She replied, wrapping her arms around him. "I'll gladly bear any pain to be with you…"_

_Naruto's eyes widened. 'Now THAT was sexy!' He thought… and then…_

"_AAAH!" Tsubaki screamed, when Naruto entered her with his full strength, taking away her virginity._

"_Are you okay?" He asked._

"_Yes, yes!" She replied hastily… But Jin noticed that she was biting her lip and her nails were still digging painfully into his back. "I just… need a second…"_

"_Take your time, don't push yourself." Naruto said, relaxingly._

"_I uh… I think I'm okay now…"_

"_Sure?"_

"_Uh-huh…"_

"_Well then…" Naruto moved backwards slightly… and then entered her once again._

"_A-Ah! AH!" Tsubaki screamed again, but in pleasure this time. "What is…? Ah!"_

_Naruto suddenly looked at her moaning face… and almost came right then and there. _

'_Damn she's so sexy right now!'_

"_Jin!" Tsubaki yelled for the whole village to hear.__ "This is wonderful! I feel so good!"_

_Naruto had to admit he felt good as well._

'_Fuck, now here is the difference between her and Tayuya… Man she's tight! No wonder, she was a virgin a couple of minutes ago…'_

_He quickened his pace and Tsubaki's head arched backwards. _

"_Jin! More, please don't stop!" She pleaded, wrapping her legs around him as well._

'_Like Hell I'll stop now!' Naruto thought, fastening his thrusts even more._

"_Ah! I… I feel strange…" The girl muttered between moans. "Something is… coming. I can feel it! Jin, hold me! Hold me tighter!"_

"_Guh…" Naruto grunted. 'She just… feels too good…' He thought, thrusting into her with full force._

"_JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Tsubaki screamed at the top of her lungs when she reached her very first orgasm. Her small but developed body twitched violently because of the wonderful sensation she was experiencing._

_Aparently that was enough for Naruto as well._

"_Gah… Sorry, Tsubaki…" He whispered before pulling her closer and shooting his pretty big load deep inside her trembling womb._

_It didn't last too long, and when blissful feeling finally ended Naruto fell on top of Tsubaki, but then quickly turned over, so she could rest on his chest instead._

"_Huff… Huff… Jin, that was…"_

"_Incredible, yeah…" Naruto finished for her._

"_True, but… Why did you say 'sorry', right before you… well…?" The girl asked._

"_Umm__…" Naruto started, but then took a pause. 'Maybe because you're my sister, you dummy? Sigh, I hope it won't end bad… I did cum inside her after all…'_

"_Well?" Tsubaki pressed._

"_Well… it's just I thought I should apologize for not being able to last any longer…" He replied. 'Please buy it…'_

_The r__ed head smirked. "I see… Well if you're this sorry, then I just have let you do this again!"_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow. "We've got team placement tomorrow, you know…"_

_Girl's smirk widened. "Consider this an order, Kisaragi-kun."_

_Naruto smirked back. "As you wish, Namikaze-sama!"_

"_Kyah!"_

_End flashback…_

'Man… For a virgin she sure is insatiable.' Jin thought, glancing at the clock. 'Right, team placement.'

"Mmm… Five more minutes, daddy…" Tsubaki mumbled when Naruto shook her gently by the shoulder."

"Oh, and how often do you sleep in your father's bed?" Familiar voice asked.

Familiar voice, but surely not her father's…

"Kya!" She sat up sharply on the bed. "J-Jin-kun?"

"Well at least you remember my name." Smiling Naruto replied. "Remember anything else?"

Immediately girl's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh my…" She said quietly and blushed so hard and red, that she could make even Hinata envy. "We… We did this… the entire night?"

Naruto shrugged. "Well, I tried to stop and get some sleep, but you just kept shouting "More!" and "Don't stop!", so well… you get the picture."

"Stop that!" Tsubaki slapped him lightly on his shoulder.

"You remember what's today?" He asked.

"Team placing…" The girl muttered, massaging her temples. "Shit, team placing!" She suddenly shouted.

"What? What's wrong?" Naruto asked, startled.

"I forgot my forehead protector at home!"

"And?"

"And I left home yesterday evening!"

"And?"

"Father, dammit!"

_Now_ Naruto understood. "Shit indeed… Okay, I'll tell you what… I'll help you on this one, but you have to agree with everything I say."

Tsubaki nodded. "You got it!" She stated and started to dress up.

**Hokage mansion…**

"WHERE IN SHODAIME-SAMA'S NAME HAVE YOU BEEN ALL NIGHT, YOUNG LADY!" Enraged Namikaze Minato yelled at his daughter. "And what the hell are you doing here, Kisaragi?"

"Umm, you see father…" Tsubaki started, but Naruto interrupted her.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama. I guess it's my fault…" He admitted guiltily.

Girl's eyes widened at that. "No, father! He has nothing to do with this! I…"

"Quiet, Tsubaki! You disappointed me enough already! Continue, Kisaragi!"

Naruto nodded. "Well, I found Tsubaki-san yesterday evening on the training ground. It looked like she trained herself into unconsciousness."

Minato turned to his daughter. "Is that true, young lady?"

Tsubaki's eyebrows quirked for a second.

"_You have to agree with everything I say." _Jin's voice echoed in his head.

"Y-Yeah… I just kept training so hard. I guess my energy just ran out at some moment…" She said.

"I see… and what exactly you were doing at that training ground, Kisaragi?" Hokage asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I just like to walk under the moon, Hokage-sama." Jin replied.

"Hmm… that's fine and all, but why didn't you bring her here?" Village leader pressed.

"Well…" 'Think dammit!' "I… I did! But the gatekeeper didn't let me in!"

Tsubaki looked at him with "Are you crazy" look.

"Oh really? Raido!" Minato called and single shinobi appeared. "Were you watching over the entrance to the mansion last night?" He asked, turning to said shinobi.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Raido answered without hesitation.

"So then is that true that you didn't let my own daughter in?"

Minato was looking at Raido and Tsubaki was looking down in shame. 'Now! Only chance!' Naruto thought. **'Mangekyo Sharingan!'**

"H-Hai… Hokage-sama." Raido answered, this time hesitating a little.

Tsubaki's eyes almost bulged out of her head at this.

"What? You dared to keep my daughter away from my house? Why?" Minato pressed.

'Damn, stubborn guy!' Naruto thought. 'Well hell, I guess it can't be helped. I hope no one notices… **Mangekyo Sharingan!'**

"Y-You said not to let anyone enter, Hokage-sama…" Raido replied even more absently.

"Everyone except for my family, you moron! Patrol duty! For a week straight!" Minato shouted.

"H-Hai, Hokage-sama…" Raido said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hokage sighed. "I guess you're off the hook this time young lady, and… I guess I owe you one, Kisaragi."

Naruto smirked. "Oh, don't mention it, my lord! I'm happy to serve!"

Tsubaki rolled her eyes. 'Hypocrite…'

"Very well. I guess you both have to be somewhere, right?"

"Hai!" They both said simultaneously.

"Go then. And Tsubaki…"

"Yes, Father?"

"Make me proud."

The girl beamed. "Hai! I will, father!"

The only thing both of them failed to realize is how Jin Kisaragi's eyes narrowed dangerously.

**Outside…**

"Damn that was tight." Naruto stated.

"Tight?" Tsubaki scolded. "What the hell were you thinking, and… what was with that Raido guy? He looked kinda… off. And why the hell did he admit what didn't happen?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, too many questions, princess." Jin replied. "Let's talk about this later, or we're really gonna be late here…"

"Tch, fine." The girl answered. "But don't get too relaxed, Kisaragi-san. You're not off the hook yet." She turned around… only to feel how her butt was groped from behind.

"Uh-uh, princess! You're not off the hook!" Naruto stated and darted forward past her.

"What? Get back here, you pervert!" She yelled, running after him.

**Konoha academy…**

"Damn, I thought we're gonna be late…" Naruto started when he and Tsubaki were already sitting at their usual places in the classroom. "How did we manage to get here twenty minutes earlier?"

The girl shrugged. "Beats me… Hey, Jin?"

"Hmm?"

"You think… You think there is a slight chance we'll end up on one team?" Tsubaki asked.

Naruto ran his hand through his hair. "Anything is possible."

Tsubaki's eyes widened slightly. 'That phrase again…'

Then Iruka came…

"Well, congratulations to everyone who managed to pass their exams and become a real shinobi." The chuunin started. "And without further due, here's what you've been waiting for! Team one…"

'Finally. If I won't get some action I'll start killing civilians!' Naruto thought in frustration. 'Though last night did sweeten the deal a little… okay, a lot.'

"Team seven! Uchiha Sasuke!" At this all girls sucked their breath in anticipation. "…Haruno Sakura…"

"YATTA!" Pink haired girl screamed happily.

"Grr…" Sasuke growled.

'BITCH!' All other girls thought… all except two…

"And… Namikaze Tsubaki." Iruka stated. "Your jounin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi."

"Damn!" Tsubaki cursed quietly.

Sasuke however was pleased.

"Sorry Jin…"

Naruto waved his hand. "You have nothing to be sorry about. You weren't the one who created those teams."

"Team Eight: Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. Your jounin sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai."

"Trackers, huh…" Tsubaki whispered.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked.

"Well, those three are straight from clans, who specialize almost clearly on tracking." She explained.

"Ah, I see…"

"Team ten: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji. Your Jounin sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma. That is all, now…"

"Umm… Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes, Kisaragi-kun?"

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Jin asked.

"Ah yes! Kisaragi-kun, you…"

Suddenly one kunai with attached note landed on Naruto's desk.

"You've been signed up for an apprenticeship." Iruka finished.

"Awwwww…" All girls frowned.

"That means you will probably be working with every available team."

"Kyaaaaaaa!" All girls exclaimed happily.

"Well, I guess we will be able to work as a team after all." Naruto said, grinning at Tsubaki.

She smiled back seductively and rubbed his hip below the desk. "Maybe, but I wanted you on my team period…"

"Tough luck, princess."

"So, are you going to read this note, or not?"

"Hmm…" Naruto shrugged and did just that.

_Brat!_

_Meet me at the training ground 44!_

_Sensei!_

"Well, I guess it's time for me to leave…"

"Good luck!" Tsubaki smiled.

"Yeah, you too…"

**Training ground 44 (Forest of death)…**

"Dumb forest… Where is this damn sensei? Yeou!" Naruto managed to catch a kunai right before it hit his face.

"Nice reflexes, brat!" Young woman dressed in trench coat and fishnet landed on the ground in front of him.

"Not the best way to greet someone, you know…" Naruto said sweatdropping.

"Shut the fuck up!" She responded. "I'm sexy and single Mitarashi Anko! And I will decide the best way for everything!"

Jin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and my guess that you're still single because of this attitude of yours. And…" He sighed. "I know it may sound stupid, but… are you really my sensei?"

"Damn right I am, brat!" She stated. "And you're about to enter the world of pain! If you pass the last exam of course…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. "Really? What exam?"

Anko grinned. "Well you see, every jounin decides on his own. Yours will be… to survive thirty minutes in this forest against me!"

Naruto looked disappointed. "That's all? Then…" A beautiful katana appeared in his hand. "Come."

"Oh? A brat with a sword?" Anko asked. "I heard you were some big shot genin, but I think you don't even know how to use this sword!"

The blonde sweatdropped again. 'Are all Konoha shinobi that dumb?'

"First lesson, brat! Katana is too long to be ninja's weapon!" She stated, drawing two kunais. "You can't achieve…" Anko blurred out of view and reappeared behind Naruto with said kunais already on his throat. "This kind of speed with it!"

Silence.

"Giving up already?" She asked cockily.

Silence.

"Meh, you're too scared to even answer! What a failure! I guess I'll just cut open… your… throat…" Two last words came out almost like a whisper. Why? Because Naruto's body turned into ice.

"Haven't they told you not to underestimate your opponent?" Naruto said just as cockily from behind her.

"Well, well! Looks like you have some spunk! I… wah!" Anko tried to turn around, but found it impossible. "What have you done to me?"

Naruto snorted. "Took you long enough to realize. I froze your legs."

Anko looked down and her eyes widened in shock. Indeed, all area below her waist was buried inside of an ice cube.

"Now…" Naruto unsheathed his blue katana. "If I behead you now, will it count as a pass?"

Anko smiled sheepishly. "Ehehehe…"

**Twenty minutes later…**

"Brat! Couldn't you undo this ice thing?" Anko yelled.

Naruto shrugged. "I could… You could as well though."

"What?"

"You had your arms free, ne? Don't you know any fire jutsu?"

"A-A-A…"

"I was just waiting to see if you were clever enough to realize that."

THUMP.

"Brat!" Anko shouted, smacking him on the head. "I'm your sensei! Can you be more respectful?"

Naruto shook his head. "And I just whopped your ass. You could be more respectful as well."

Anko smirked. "Fine then. You passed your damn test; we're officially a team now!"

"Hurray…" Naruto said without any enthusiasm in his voice.

"Oh, come on cheer up, umm… what was your name again?"

Naruto sighed. "It's Jin, Jin Kisaragi."

"Right! I'm Mitarashi Anko, and we'll be a hell of a team! You know why?" She asked slyly.

"No."

"Because I don't do D-rank missions!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "There are missions of this rank?"

"Haha! You bet there are!" Anko stated. "And guess what? We're not doing them!"

"Great."

"So tell me, Jin-kun, what are your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams!" Anko shouted, pointing at him.

"Well, I like my sword…" He started. "I dislike… many things. Hobbies? I don't have one. And my dream is… to kill someone."

"Hell yeah!" Anko suddenly shouted.

"Excuse me?"

"My dream is to kill someone too!" She explained. "See? We're made for each other!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I doubt it…"

**The a****cademy…**

'I'll kill this guy when he comes… if he comes…' Tsubaki thought about her still missing sensei. 'I wonder what Jin is doing now…'

"Will you go out with me, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked for what must be thirtieth time in the last two hours.

"No." Sasuke said coldly.

Tsubaki slapped her forehead. 'Damn, can this girl have at least some fucking pride?'

Suddenly…

"Can I sit here?"

Tsubaki raised her head. "Wha… Sasuke? Sure, go ahead."

Sasuke nodded and sat down. "Can I ask you something?"

Tsubaki ignored Sakura's glare. "Yeah."

"I… What's with you?"

She turned to him. "Excuse me?"

"Well I… I thought we were friends, but… ever since that Kisaragi got here you're always with him…"

Tsubaki smirked. "My, are you jealous, Sasuke-kun?"

To his credit, Sasuke held his blush. "Don't be ridiculous. It's just… we always sat together, walked home together… hang out together, but…"

The girl sighed. "Why do you want to become a ninja, Sasuke?"

"You know the answer!" He spat.

"Yes, but I want to hear it one more time."

"Tch… I need power to defeat _him_!" He exclaimed.

Tsubaki nodded. "And there you have my reason." She stated.

"What?"

"Sasuke… All those years I tried to change you, but your hatred is just too strong. It will ultimately destroy you… and I don't want to be destroyed alongside you."

"B-But once I kill him, I'll…"

"You're chasing a guy, who's probably long dead already, Sasuke. Admit it and wake up dammit!"

Sasuke did not answer at that. He just sat in silence and thought about what Tsubaki just said.

Then…

"Well, my first expression is… you are moody." Three genins turned to a masked man in a door frame. "Meet me on the roof in five minutes." He added and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So _that's_ Kakashi… no wonder we waited so long." Tsubaki stated.

"What, you knew him?" Sakura asked.

"Yep, never knew his name though…"

**A****cademy's roof…**

"So, let's introduce ourselves!" Kakashi started with some enthusiasm. "Tell me about yourselves."

"Umm, can you tell us first, sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm, why not? My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes are… well, you're too young to know that." The jounin started.

Tsubaki grinned evilly. 'Guess again, you masked pervert!'

"My dislikes are… many things." Kakashi continued. "Hobbies… well, I don't have any. And dreams… never thought about that. Now it's your turn. Go, pinky."

Sakura scoffed at the nickname, but obeyed still.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like…" She stuttered. "The person I like… My hobbies are…" Glances at Sasuke and blushes. "And my dreams are… SQUEAL!"

"I see, thank you Sakura." Kakashi waved for her to stop. "Now you, brooding prince."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I dislike many things and there are very few things that I like. My hobby is to train; and my dream…" He suddenly stopped and glanced at Tsubaki. "I… haven't decided about that yet…"

Jounin raised an eyebrow. 'Now that's unexpected…' "Okay, and the last one…"

Tsubaki glared at her sensei. "Don't pretend you don't know about me, you pervert!"

Sakura gasped. Sasuke stared in amusement. And Kakashi… chuckled.

"Oh, don't be like that Tsubaki-chan!" He exclaimed. "Let's be polite, ne?"

The girl sighed. "Fine. My name is Namikaze Tsubaki. I like…"

Sasuke and Kakashi's ears perked. Kakashi's however got noticed by her.

"Well, it's none of your damn perverted business!" The red head shouted.

"Aww…" Kakashi pouted.

"Now my dislikes are… people who think being shinobi is a game. My hobby is… I don't really know. And my dream is… to help one person… or maybe two."

"I see…" Jounin stated. "Now you three just have to pass one little test before we can go to missions."

"What test?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, just a small survival exam…"

"But we already passed it at the academy!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hmhmhm… then I guess you have to pass another one! Besides, it won't be that easy. There is 66 percent chance that you'll fail actually…"

"WHAT?" Three genins shouted in unison.

"Oh, don't be like that! I'm sure you'll pass!" Kakashi stated, giving his trademark eye smile. "Meet me at 9 o'clock on training ground seven… Oh, and skip breakfast. You'll just throw up." And with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So, what do you think?" Uchiha asked.

"Don't skip breakfast." Tsubaki stated.

"But… But Kakashi-sensei just said…" Sakura tried to protest.

"I don't care what he said." Hokage's daughter replied. "A hungry shinobi is a dead one."

Sasuke nodded. "Noted. Anything else?"

Tsubaki thought for a second. "I would recommend you go at 11 o'clock…"

"But… why?" Pink haired girl asked.

"This guy…" Tsubaki pointed at where Kakashi just sat. "He has a… fetish of coming at least two hours later than appointed."

"You seem to know him pretty much." Sasuke said.

"He was father's student." Red haired girl responded.

"I see…"

"Don't worry; I'm sure we'll pass it, right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said smiling.

**Next morning…**

"YOU FAILED!"

"WHAT?"

"You heard me." Kakashi exclaimed. "The time is up, and I still got the bells. That means you failed!"

"B-But we did all we could!" Sakura yelled in her 'tied to a log' position.

"Then it was not good enough!" Kakashi stated. "Yes, you showed some skill, but you weren't able to reach the main goal in the end."

"Stop that, pervert." Tsubaki started. "We couldn't possibly be that bad…"

Kakashi sighed. "True, I have to admit it has been some time since I've seen so much promise… Very well, I'll give you another chance. You can eat and relax for a while, then I'll give you another shot… but there is a rule. Do not feed Sakura!"

"What? Why me?" Young kunoichi asked.

"Because your attempt was the weakest." Kakashi stated. "Now you know what to do." He added and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So, what do you think?" Sasuke asked.

"Wrong objective. The bells are not the true goal." Tsubaki replied.

"I guessed as much." Uchiha nodded. "Then what is?"

Suddenly…

"Now shut up, I know that as well!" Familiar voice exclaimed. "Oh, hi guys!"

"Jin!" Tsubaki called happily.

"Hello, princess. What's up?"

Sasuke glared. "We're in the middle of our genin test Kisaragi. I suggest you leave."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then why is she tied to a log?" He pointed at Sakura.

"Hmm… good point actually…" Uchiha said and cut the ropes, holding her.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tried to hug him, but Sasuke quickly evaded.

"So… I heard your sensei is someone called Kakashi… Wait a second. Kakashi, as in Sharingan-no Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

Tsubaki nodded. "That's the one."

"What, Sharingan?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

"Huh, he didn't tell you?" Jin asked back. "Well, it's not really my place so ask him yourself."

"What are you doing here by the way?" Sakura joined the conversation.

"Me? Well actually I was looking for a place to train… but I see this one is already occupied."

"Jin, umm… can you help us with our test?" Tsubaki asked.

"What test?"

She explained.

"Oh, I see. This one's real easy, you just have to…"

"_You _should not stick your nose into other's business." Kakashi stated, appearing out of nowhere and punching Naruto in the face.

However his eyes widened to their limits when Jin Kisaragi's head got separated from the rest of his body and blood spurted out from his neck.

"Kyaa!" Sakura screamed.

"I… I killed him." Kakashi said in shock. "I didn't mean to hit this hard… I…"

Meanwhile Naruto's head reached the ground and… crumbled into ice.

"What the…?" Kakashi shouted, feeling how his legs froze.

"And _you _shouldn't come out too early." Naruto stated from behind him. "As I was going to say, you just have to surprise your opponent." With that he threw two bells to Tsubaki and shunshined away.

"Grr…" Kakashi growled. "Well, I guess you passed." 'This runt will pay! Oh, he WILL pay for ruining my teamwork test!'

**Later that day. Hokage's office…**

"Team one failed." Shiranui Genma stated.

"Team two failed." His pal Aoba repeated.

"Team three failed… they were miserable."

"Team four failed."

"Team five failed. How did they even graduate from the academy?"

"Team six failed."

"Team seven passed."

Silence.

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted.

"What?" Kakashi asked back in confusion.

"You never passed a single team!" Genma stated.

"Yeah, well… they were good…" Kakashi stated. 'Besides, I had to pass them anyway…'

"Very well." Hokage said. "Next."

Kurenai nodded. "Team eight passed. They are showing some skills. Hyuga has some personality problems though."

Minato nodded. "Good. Asuma?"

"Team ten passed."

"Excellent. Is that all?"

"Umm… not exactly…"

"Ah, Anko…" Hokage muttered. "Very well. Everyone dismissed. Anko, you stay."

Everybody except two people left.

"So tell me, Anko. Was Kisaragi pathetic when you kicked his sorry ass all over the Forest of Death?"

"Umm…"

"Anko?"

"Sorry, sir…" Tokubetsu jounin started. "But I didn't kick his ass…"

"Excuse me?" Minato asked in disbelief.

"In fact it was the other way around…"

"What?" Minato shot up from his seat. "I left you with one small easy job! How dare you to fail me?"

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama, but the rumors about him seems to be true. Besides, why do you want him out so much?"

Yondaime glared. "I don't trust him…"

"And?"

"And I don't like how he's getting closer with my daughter."

Anko nodded. "Understandable. Well, you can just give us missions away from the village… or probably give the two of us something really dangerous. I don't think anyone will be really sad if he'll die on some really, REALLY dangerous mission."

"Hmm… could work." Minato responded. "But do you understand that if he's stronger than you, Anko, you will be in danger as well."

The kunoichi grinned evilly. "And I enjoy that very much!"

Yondaime sighed. 'I asked the wrong person…'

**...**

**And that's it for today. **

**Want more chapters? Send me some cola!**

**Darthemius.**


	4. Ghosts of the past

**Darthemius: WHAT?**

**Naruto: I'm telling you, man! Wrestlemania is near! People are choosing sides already!**

**Darthemius: How bad is it?**

**Naruto: Just walk on the street! The first mob you'll meet will surround you and ask…**

**Darthemius: Ask what?**

**Naruto: Are you with "Ukenation", or "Team Dattebayo?"**

**Darthemius (Raising an eyebrow skeptically): Well, I could understand "Ukenation", but why Dattebayo?**

**Naruto: Don't look at me, man! It wasn't my idea, believe it… (Slapping his mouth)**

**Darthemius (Even more skeptically): Are you so sure about that?**

**Naruto: Yeah I'm sure! It was Hinata's idea!**

**Darthemius: …**

**Naruto: Yeah, I totally agree…**

**Darthemius: By the way, care to see my newest idea?**

**Naruto: Sure, what's cooking?**

**Darthemius: Well… you are in fact.**

**Naruto: What?**

**Darthemius: Do you remember that "Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations" will be released soon?**

**Naruto: Yeah, so what?**

**Darthemius: Well, do you remember all versions of you they put in previous games? Like "Taijutsu Naruto", or…**

**Naruto (Shivering): Yeah, I remember that one! They managed to put that fucking spandex on me… two spandex to tell the truth…**

**Darthemius: Why two?**

**Naruto: Well you see… They put the first one on me. Then I walked by the mirror, glanced in it and shit myself…**

**Darthemius (Slapping his face): Thanks for telling me that… I was about to eat something, but I don't feel like it anymore…**

**Naruto (Shrugging): You asked yourself… So, what's the idea?**

**Darthemius: Oh yeah! What I meant was… They put many non-existent characters in those games, like "Taijutsu Naruto", "Hokage Naruto", "Namikaze Minato", "ANBU Kakashi" and hey, there was even "Lars Alexandersson"! Whatever the fuck he was doing there?**

**Naruto: Yeah, I remember that. So?**

**Darthemius: So if they put all those pieces of trash in the game… Well, I just have one character I think people would like to see…**

**Naruto: What character?**

**Darthemius: How about "EHD Naruto"?**

**Naruto: Shit! That would be great! Hell, even if they made me non-playable, like Sephiroth in Kingdom Hearts for example, that would be still badass!**

**Darthemius: Too bad it can't happen…**

**Naruto: Yeah, a real shame…**

**...**

**Chapter four: Ghosts of the past.**

"Fuck!" – talks.

'Shit!' – thoughts.

"**Fucking shit!" – Jutsu.**

**...**

**Some time later…**

"**Shin-ne!" **Naruto shouted, lashing out with his sword.

"You missed again!" Anko screamed.

"Fuck, it's getting away! Anko throw a kunai!"

"How many?" The kunoichi asked.

"All of them dammit! I won't let this piece of shit get away!"

"Roger!" Anko exclaimed, throwing one kunai after another. "Dammit! It's too fast! Help me!"

"I don't use kunais!" Naruto stated and waved his hand. **"Hishouken!" **Three blades of ice flew at their appointed target.

"It's close! **Senei-ta jashu!**" Snakes appeared from Anko's hand and got a hold of her target. "Yes, we did it!"

"MEOW!"

"Quiet, you little shit!" Anko tightened her grip. "What do you think we should do?" She asked with an evil grin on her face.

Naruto grinned back. "I think I have an idea…"

**Hokage's office…**

THUD.

"Wh-Wh-What is this?" Yondaime Hokage yelled in confusion, when a cube of ice was placed on his desk…

A cube of ice with one frozen cat inside.

"It's our objective." Naruto replied, as if everything was normal… Well, to him it was.

"I can see that much!" Minato shouted. "But why is it frozen?"

Naruto shrugged. "Safer that way…"

"Excuse me?"

The genin shook his head. "You should thank me by the way. "

"And why is that?"

"Well, it _is _alive after all." Naruto stated. "A little heat and everything will be fine… Anko though wanted to flay it…"

"And I still think it was the right thing to do!" The kunoichi responded.

"No it's not!" Naruto countered. "If we did, then it would've been a failed mission! Do you want another set of D-ranks?"

Anko gritted her teeth. "No, I don't…"

Jin nodded. "Good, that was our last, right Hokage-sama?" He asked, smiling innocently… or as innocently as he could at least…

Minato sighed. "Right…"

Indeed, at first Minato foolishly decided to follow Anko's advice and threw the two of them right into the heat after just two missions. Yugao's ANBU team requested support and he decided to send _them_. It happened not exactly as he expected…

_Flashback…_

"_A warehouse. About two hundred mercenaries inside." Yugao explained._

"_Do we need something from there?" Naruto asked._

"_No."_

"_Any shinobi there?" Anko asked._

"_No."_

"_So we are just to kill everyone inside?" Naruto asked again._

"_Yes."_

"_Then what the hell are we waiting for?"_

_Yugao sighed. "You're not working solo now, Kisaragi. Konoha is the strongest of five shinobi nations because of our great teamwork capabilities." She stated. "We work as a team and casualties are not welcome. Now here is the plan. Two people infiltrate through the back door, quickly neutralize the guards and open the gates for others. Then we split in three groups and…"_

"_I'm sorry, Yugao-san, but I see some problems with your plan…" Naruto suddenly said._

_Woman's eyes narrowed. "Really? And what problems are those?" _

_Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well, how should I put it…?" He started. "How about this?" And with that his body turned into ice and crumbled."_

_Being on a mission with him earlier, Anko understood immediately what that meant._

"_Son of a bitch!" She screamed in anger._

"_What? What did he do?" Yugao asked startled._

_CRASH._

_Everyone turned to the warehouse… only for their eyes to widen in shock… and even fear. The warehouse looked more like a hedgehog now… a hedgehog with ice spikes instead of needles. Many of them had blood stains, and some even whole human bodies._

_Needless to say, everyone inside was dead. _

_Silence remained for some seconds; then ice slowly crumbled, leaving absolutely unharmed and very smiling Jin Kisaragi, who was walking towards his team._

"_I guess the mission is completed." He stated smugly._

"_Asshole!" Anko shouted, bumping him on his head._

"_Ouch! What was that for?"_

"_You didn't leave any to me!"_

_Yugao shook his head. 'I don't think Hokage-sama will like it…'_

_End flashback…_

And he didn't. Naruto couldn't understand why, but he didn't.

'Teamwork freak.' Jin concluded.

So what Yondaime did? He sent them on a couple of D-ranked missions as punishment…

Punishment that expired today.

"So, what's our next mission?" Anko asked happily. "Should we kill someone? Rob someone? Rob someone, then kill him and then rape his wife and children?"

Naruto grinned at this. 'Man, I'm happy she's my sensei!'

'Guh, I can't stand them! I need to send them away somewhere… anywhere!' Minato thought. 'Of course! I know just the place! It will keep the two of them away for a while.'

The Hokage smiled. "Yes, I do have a mission for you. It's…" He was about to explain, when the door opened.

"Team seven reporting for mission." Kakashi said, entering the office.

"Oh, hi Kakashi!" Anko greeted.

Naruto said nothing… until…

"Jin!" Tsubaki ran into the room and hugged him. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in ages!"

"AHEM!" Minato cleared his throat.

"Oh, hello father…" The girl blushed and stepped away from Naruto.

Yondaime rolled his eyes. "Alright, team seven… yes, it will be easier to deal with you first. Now you can choose between weed pulling, babysitting and…"

"No!" Tsubaki stated.

"What do you mean no?" Minato asked in confusion.

"No means rejection, father." She explained. "I'm tired of doing someone's chores! Give me some real mission!"

"Ho?" Naruto exclaimed.

"I like this girl!" Anko added.

"Not you too…" Yondaime slapped his face. Two other genin cells already bitched about better missions. "Wanna mission higher than D-rank, then why don't you go with… wait, that's actually a good idea!" He stated. "Team seven; you will now receive your first C-ranked mission! For this you will be accompanied by our special genin cell of Mitarashi Anko and Jin Kisaragi."

Tsubaki beamed…

Sasuke glared…

Sakura squealed…

Kakashi and Naruto showed no emotions…

And Anko… yelled.

"Damn!"

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"We are going with a genin team. No killing… damn!"

Sasuke glared even more. "We don't need anyone to complete our mission."

The Hokage noticed Uchiha's glare and released a small amount of killing intent.

"Maybe so… but you also don't need to question my orders."

Sasuke said nothing. Yes, he may be arrogant, but he surely was not stupid enough to argue with the infamous Yellow Flash of Konoha.

"Very well. Sent the client in." The Hokage said to his secretary.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "An escort?"

Minato nodded. "You guessed it."

Then the door opened again…

"What?" Some old drunk asked. "I asked for a real shinobi, not some brats!"

Anko laughed at this. Perhaps only Hokage's presence was keeping Jin from throwing a couple of his **Hishoukens **at this guy.

"You'd do well not to underestimate them." Minato said. "They are trained specialists."

"Hmm, we'll see about that soon enough." The old man replied. "I'm a super bridge builder Tazuna! You will protect me with your life!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed. 'Sure I will.' "Where are we to escort him?" He asked.

"Wave country." Minato stated. "You are to escort Tazuna-san there, and ensure his safety until he finishes his bridge."

Naruto smirked. 'Wave, huh…'

**Next morning…**

Jin didn't sleep well last night. Why? Well, Tsubaki was the first reason… and not because he dreamed about her.

The second – he thought about possible troubles during this mission, their probability and possible solution.

In the end it looked like this:

…

_1. Meeting Nii-san._

_Description: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Probability: 1/100000000000000._

_Possible solution: KILL! KILL! KILL! NOTHING ELSE MATTERS!_

…

_2. Meeting Mei._

_Description: Damn, not again…_

_Probability: Wave is close to Hidden Mist, so about 1/50._

_Possible solution: Do not let her drag myself into something else… again._

…

_3. Meeting Yugito._

_Description: Fuck!_

_Probability: Kumo is not too far away as well, so I say about 1/100._

_Possible solution: Cast testicles protecting jutsu, run away in fear, hide in some cave and pray._

…

_4. Meeting Kirabi._

_Description: Double fuck! Better off meeting Yugito._

_Probability: He's not as open as Yugito, so I'd say 1/200._

_Possible solution: Same solution as in point three, with no protection for testicles, but with praying twice as hard._

…

_5. Meeting Orochimaru._

_Description: Worst possible scenario._

_Probability: Same as point 1._

_Possible solution: Too many variables, but none that can really be applied. Better to avoid at all cost._

**Konoha gates…**

"Try to at least look rested." Naruto exclaimed.

"Uwaaaaaah!" Tsubaki yawned. "Sorry, I just can't help it. Should've listened to you… Glad I didn't though." She added with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm down with that as well." He smiled right back at her.

"Well, I hope this mission will last… 'cus I want more nights like last one."

"My!" Jin said. "What would your father say if he heard you right now!"

Tsubaki rolled her eyes and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Stop it!" Then she gasped.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Hell must be frozen over!" Tsubaki stated.

"Wha…? Why?"

"Look there!" The girl pointed.

"Kakashi? So what?"

Tsubaki shook her head. "No, you don't get it, he's on time!"

"Is it so unusual?" Naruto asked.

"YES!"

He even took a step back after her shout.

"He's late every time for at least two hours! Something must be really wrong!" She ran over to her sensei. "Kakashi-sensei!"

"Huh? Tsubaki-chan? What's wrong?" The jounin asked.

"You tell me!" The girl screamed.

"I don't know what you mean…"

"I mean that you're on time!"

"Well, I do things like these sometimes… Is it that shocking?"

"Pretty much." Sasuke said, walking closer.

"Yeah, quite a shocker actually…" Sakura added, doing the same.

"Okay…" Kakashi said. "Well, everyone's here, except…"

"Down!" Naruto shouted, pushing Sakura out of kunai's way. "Dammit Anko, she's not familiar with your greetings!"

"Bad for her!" Anko stated, appearing in a puff of smoke.

"Don't attack my students, Anko." Kakashi said absently. "Let's go…"

"Let's go?" Sakura shouted. "Are you going to let this slide? She tried to kill me!"

"And I will do so if you don't shut the fuck up!" Anko responded. "You heard your sensei, shut up and get moving!"

"Tch…"

**Some time later…**

"Jin?" Tsubaki asked.

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever been in Wave?"

Naruto nodded. "Yep, been there."

"What does it look like?"

He shrugged. "Hell if I know. Haven't been there in… two years?"

"I see…" The red head said. "By the way, did you see that puddle we just passed."

"Sure."

"Two?"

"Yep. Hidden Mist. Chuunins."

"What should we do?"

Naruto smirked. "I don't think we'll have to do anything."

"What? Why? What if they attack?"

"I'll be really surprised if they do." He stated. "We have two jounins with us."

"Yeah, but still…"

"Let's just wait and see. Trust me." Naruto smiled reassuringly.

Tsubaki nodded. "I trust you."

They kept walking and… nothing.

"See, told ya!" Naruto said in satisfaction.

"Hmm… but what stopped them?" Tsubaki smiled.

Jin's smile turned into evil grin. "I wonder…"

Meanwhile Kakashi and Anko, who walked in the back, had their own conversation…

"Did you see that, Anko?" Masked jounin asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Who do you think I am? Of course I saw that!"

He nodded. "And what do you think?"

"Well, they didn't attack, so there are only two options. First is they were not after us, but if my senses are correct then they shunshined right after we passed."

Kakashi nodded.

"I was right then. Then it's the second one. Someone…"

"Scared them off." Kakashi finished for her.

"You're reading my thoughts!" Anko exclaimed. "Do you think it was you?"

Kakashi held a pause. "You are not famous in Kirigakure, so there are only two options. Either it was me, or…"

"Jin-kun…"

"Yes."

"Think he knew them?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Masked jounin replied. "Useless to try and guess right now. They did not attack, so we have nothing but our clues. Let's wait and see."

**Unknown area…**

"Stop that Gato. The demon brothers should be here any minute." Man with a giant sword on his shoulder stated.

"Are you sure about them, Zabuza?" Small man in expensive suit asked.

"Of course, I trained them myself…" Demon of the Hidden Mist responded. "Ah, here they are!"

"Zabuza-sama!" Two chuunins kneeled in front of him.

"Mission complete I believe?" Zabuza asked.

"N-No, my lord… we're…"

"Excuse me?" Masked man exclaimed. "You are telling me you have failed to kill one old man?" He picked up his zanbatou.

"S-Sorry, Zabuza-sama, but we could not possibly succeed." One of the demon brothers spoke.

Demon's eyebrows furrowed. "And why is that?"

"That old man… he had a full shinobi team with him, and…"

"I don't care about that!" Zabuza shouted, standing up. "You should've died trying to complete your mission then!"

"B-But he had Rattlesnake with him!" Other demon brother stated.

"SAY WHAT?" Zabuza and Gato screamed in unison and turned to each other. "YOU KNOW HIM?"

"You first!" Zabuza pointed his enormous sword at small man.

Gato gulped. "He… He worked for me before… I believe it was when I only started my business here in Wave. It's because of him things went so smoothly for me."

Zabuza nodded and lowered his blade. "We crossed paths before. He took away my dream of becoming the ruler of Hidden Mist…" The man growled.

"How, if I might ask?" Businessman asked.

"He… he killed Yondaime Mizukage and ended the civil war in Kiri. Fifth Mizukage was appointed because of him. I was too late…" Zabuza's fists clenched real hard. "That's why I swore that I will kill him… whatever it takes!"

Gato shook his head. "Bad idea, Zabuza. I saw him in action; he's a tough nut to crack. I suggest we buy him and try to avoid the conflict. It will be really…"

"Shut up!" Zabuza shouted, placing the tip of his sword on Gato's throat. "I will be the one who kills him. Don't worry, I won't ask any money for it. Those you'll pay for the bridge builder will suffice. Besides… it is personal. Gozu, Meizu, Haku!"

"Hai!"

"Prepare, we have a date with destiny…"

"Hai!"

**With Naruto…**

"No, I won't teach you kenjutsu, Uchiha. Ask your sensei, he was pretty proficient in it if the rumors are true." Jin stated.

Sasuke glared. "Don't you realize what privilege it is to teach an Uchiha?"

"Stop it, Sasuke." Tsubaki interrupted. "He already said no. Accept it."

"Tch." The Uchiha exclaimed and walked faster ahead of them.

"Sigh… he will never learn." The red head stated. "It's in his blood I guess. Stubbornness and pride of the Uchihas are… Jin? Jin? Where are you?"

Indeed, where Jin Kisaragi was just a moment before, he was not anymore.

"What is it?" Anko asked.

"It's Jin! He disappeared!" Tsubaki stated.

"What? I saw him just now talking to you!" Sakura replied.

"But do you see him now?"

"Umm… no, I guess I don't…"

Suddenly…

"Anko… This mist is too thick." Kakashi stated.

Tokubetsu jounin looked around. "True, but what is… EVERYBODY DOWN!"

"**Suiton: Suirodan no jutsu!" **Unknown voice shouted and a large water dragon crashed right where they were just standing.

"What is this?" Sakura asked, getting up.

"Momochi Zabuza, Kirigakure's missing nin." Kakashi stated.

Anko grinned. "No shit? Demon of the hidden mist himself?"

"I see you know me." Zabuza started, standing on top of the water. "Sharingan no Kakashi… You're in charge of the bridge builder's life I see."

"Indeed."

"That's unfortunate." Missing nin stated. "However I will give you a choice to not fight me now."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "If you want us to surrender Tazuna, then we…"

"No, that's not what I'll ask."

"What then?"

"Where is Rattlesnake, Kakashi?" Zabuza shouted. "I know he was with your group, but I don't see him now. Give him up and I will let you go… this time."

"Hmm…" Kakashi paused. "The thing is… we don't know where he is. He suddenly disappeared."

"Well that's really unfortunate." Zabuza gripped his sword's hilt. "Then I guess I'll have to fight you!"

Kakashi glared. "Everyone, protect the bridge builder! This is my fight!" He said and uncovered his Sharingan.

**With Haku…**

'Zabuza-sama…' Haku thought, observing the fight between Zabuza and that Konoha jounin. "Please be alright…"

"Well, it will be pretty hard I think." Unknown voice said to her left. **(Starting song: "Gluttony Fang" by Daisuke Ishiwatari)**

Haku quickly span on the tree branch she was standing on and took out few senbons… but stopped, receiving katana's blade at the throat.

"Rattlesnake!" Haku spat.

"Ah, you're Zabuza's little bitch if I remember correctly." Naruto said smugly. "You didn't really think I'd forget about you?"

Haku just glared silently.

"Oooh, scary!" Naruto mocked. "Well, we can't have that!" With that he removed Yukianesa's blade from Haku's throat and stuck it into a tree branch.

Immediately the entire area from below Haku's waist right down to the tree branch became frozen.

"W-What have you done to me?"

Naruto smirked. "Just a little precaution." He stated. "How about this, do what I say and I guarantee Zabuza's survival."

Haku's eyes widened. "Yes, I will do as you say."

The smirk widened. "Great! For now let's just wait and watch Zabuza and Kakashi fight…"

"H-Hai…" Haku stuttered helplessly. 'I have to find a way out!'

Meanwhile, after a few water clone duels, Zabuza managed to throw Kakashi into the water and catch him with Suiro no jutsu.

"Ha! I knew this moron will lose!" Naruto stated.

"Haku!" Zabuza suddenly shouted. "Incapacitate this one!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Oppa…"

"Haku?" Zabuza repeated.

"Well, I guess our watch time is over." Naruto stated, placing Yukianesa's tip on Haku's throat once again.

"Haku?"

"Well, it was fun while it lasted. Don't worry, I'll kill him quickly."

Haku's eyes widened in fear. "B-But you promised!"

Naruto grinned evilly. "Never trust a Rattlesnake." He stated and prepared to strike…

"Haku-chan!"

"Damn!" Naruto hissed, somersaulting backwards from the tree branch. "You two morons again?"

"Gozu, Meizu, no!" Haku shouted.

"We'll protect you, Haku-chan!" They shouted in unison and charged at Naruto.

"Wait a second… Haku-chan? So you really are a bitch!"

"Die, Rattlesnake!" Demon brothers attacked with their claws.

"Shut up!" Naruto grunted, sidestepping and kicking them both in their faces.

"Gah!" Brothers gasped as they were sent flying into nearby trees.

"**Hishouken!" **Naruto waved his right hand, sending two ice blades, which stabbed both brothers through their chests and pinned them to their respective trees.

"NO!" Haku screamed in horror.

Naruto smirked. "Well, as promised! **Musou!" **With that he created a sharp spear like platform of ice, jumped on it and flew towards Demon of the Hidden Mist at incredible speed.

"ZABUZA-SAMA!" Haku screamed once again.

"Damn, what a loud bitch…" Naruto muttered, getting closer to his enemy.

"Fuck!" Zabuza noticed him, released Kakashi and tried to block the incoming attack with his sword. Yes, he succeeded at that, blocking spear-like platform…

Naruto however jumped off of it over him and was one second away from removing Zabuza's head.

"**Senshouzan!" **Naruto shouted, performing peerless downward slash.

'SHIT!' Zabuza could only think, before katana's blade connected with…

CRACK.

…Ice mirror…

"Ah!"

Naruto was able to cut through the mirror, but Zabuza managed to escape the critical hit, receiving just a deep cut on his shoulder.

"Zabuza-sama!" Haku shouted, landing near her master.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "How did you…?"

Haku glared in anger. "You should've frozen my arms as well!" She spat.

Jin nodded. "Great idea! Will do next time!"

"There won't be any next time!" Zabuza stated. "I have waited for this, Rattlesnake! You won't escape from me this time!"

"Ahahahahaha!" Naruto laughed hard. "Me? Won't escape? Look at the situation first, you moron! Your left arm is useless now, your little bitch just stood frozen for about ten minutes, and two other motherfuckers are dead. No, Zabuza, I think you won't escape this time!"

"We'll see about that!"

"Zabuza-sama!" Haku interrupted. "Please, we won't be able to defeat him at our current state, besides he has two jounins as support."

Mist ninja gritted his teeth. "This isn't over, Rattlesnake! I'll be back before you know it!" He screamed and he and Haku burst into water.

"Hmm, they really did escape… oh well." Naruto dismissed his sword and turned around… only to come face to face with a really pissed off Kakashi.

"I think we should talk, Kisaragi." He stated.

Jin shrugged. "If I must…"

"Yes, you do!" Kakashi stated. "And…"

He fell over.

"Hahahahaha! Nice talking to you too, Kakashi! That's what happens when you use Sharingan's power for long! And he doesn't even have any Uchiha blood in him. Moron… still…" Naruto said, picking masked jounin from water where he landed.

**With the others…**

"Kakashi-sensei, Jin!" Tsubaki yelled. "Are you alright? What happened to sensei?"

"Used Sharingan too much." Naruto stated, placing the jounin down.

"Moron." Anko stated. "I told him to let me help, but no! Teamwork rules!"

Naruto sighed. "You're not helping, Anko. Better give me a hand in carrying him."

Kunoichi snorted. "Ha! You wish!"

"Tch… Sasuke?" Jin asked.

"Hn." The Uchiha replied, but still helped. "I would like to know where he got that eye though…"

Naruto shook his head. "Not my place. Ask him when he wakes up."

Sasuke nodded.

"Tazuna-san?" Tsubaki started.

"Yes?"

"I think all crap with bitching about the lack of money in Wave and the reason for your lie can wait. Your house?"

The bridge builder nodded hastily. "O-Of course! Right this way!"

**Tazuna's house…**

"Tsunami!" Tazuna knocked on his house door. "Tsunami, open up!"

"Father!" A pretty middle aged woman exclaimed, opening the door. "I'm glad you're alive!" She said hugging him.

"Well, say thanks to these guys." Bridge builder pointed at Konoha group.

Tsunami bowed respectfully. "Thank you for keeping my father alive."

"Well, that's pretty touching and all, but can we get inside to lay this son of a bitch down?" Naruto asked, pointing at unconscious Kakashi on his shoulder. "He's pretty heavy, you know…"

The woman nodded hastily. "O-Of course! Right this way…"

**Twenty minutes later…**

"Well…" Anko started when the entire group minus Kakashi sat behind the table. "Maybe someone will finally tell me what the fuck is going on around?"

"This country looks really bad…" Sakura stated. "What in the world has happened to it?"

"Gato happened." Tazuna spat.

Naruto nodded. 'Gato! Of course, I helped him start here! I might also say he overdid a little… well, not my damn business…'

"He came to this country and took control of all shipment." Tsunami explained. "We are a small island country, so ships are the only way for us to trade…"

"Until the bridge is built!" Tazuna stated. "It will save our country!"

Naruto snorted.

"Jin?" Tsubaki asked.

"What's so funny?" The old man asked.

"Hmm, let's see… well you of course!"

"What's so funny about me?"

Naruto turned his head. "I'm surprised you're not laughing, Anko."

The kunoichi grinned evilly. "Oh, I do! I was just waiting for you! Hahahahaha!"

"Why are you laughing?" Tsunami asked.

Jin shook his head. "Sorry for breaking it to you, miss…"

"Tsunami."

"Right! Sorry for breaking it to you, Miss Tsunami, but your idea is not going to work."

Tazuna's eyes widened. "No, it will! And…"

"Yeah, I can't see any flukes." Sakura added.

Anko started to laugh louder and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Well how about Gato comes over and blows up your bridge?" He asked with sarcasm.

Tazuna's jaw fell. "Wha…? No, he wouldn't dare!"

"Oh pu-lease!" Surprisingly it came from Sasuke. "If he could do _this _to your country and get away with it, then what's stopping him from blowing up your bridge?"

The old man gritted his teeth in anger.

"Not just that." Naruto added. "Your economics is so fucked up, that even if you _do _finish that bridge; it is faaaaaaar too late to change something."

"Dammit!" Tazuna hit the table with his fist. "I don't care! I won't give up and finish it! Even if Wave won't stand up from its knees, I will know that I did all I could."

"Ho, a worthy goal." Naruto commented.

"By the way, is this Gato guy rich?" Anko asked.

"Very." Tsunami replied. "He's one of the wealthiest people in the world."

"Cool…" Purple haired kunoichi muttered. "No wonder he hired someone like Zabuza! With his money, he could probably hire Hokage-sama himself!"

"No, father would never work for a man like that!" Tsubaki stated.

Anko waved her off. "Please! You're too young, girl. If you have forgotten, we are ninjas. We kill people for money! Honor be damned."

"Still… why was Zabuza so focused on you at the beginning?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

The blonde genin smiled sheepishly. "Umm… well… I kind of fucked up his plans…"

"Fucked up in which way?" Anko asked.

"It's a long story, and…"

"Grandpa!" Small kid ran into the room.

"Inari!" Tazuna hugged the kid and smiled. "I'm glad you're okay."

"You're finally back, grandpa…" The kid muttered.

"So, who's the kid?" Anko asked.

"Inari. He's my son." Tsunami answered.

"And where's his father?" Tsubaki asked.

The woman frowned. "His father… He's…"

Suddenly…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Inari suddenly shot up, ran into the farthest corner of the room, crumbled and continued to scream.

"What's up with him?" Anko asked in amusement.

"Shh, Inari. What's wrong?" Tsunami tried to calm her son down, kneeling in front of him.

"Mom! It's him! AAAAAAAAAAH! It's him!" Small boy screamed in fear.

"Who? Kisaragi-san?" The woman asked.

'Never knew I was that scary…'

"He… HE KILLED DAD!"

Everyone turned to Naruto in shock… or in Anko's case with amused smile.

The person in question smiled sheepishly again. "Aha… ahaha… umm… oppa."

**...**

**Aaaaaaand that's it for today. **

**Subscribe for more cola and hot naked girls.**

**And don't forget to kill at least one granny.**

**Darthemius.**


	5. Avenger

**Darthemius: FINALLY DARTHEMIUS HAS COME BACK TO SEE… absolutely no good dark stories on fanfiction.**

**I mean come on people! I had people pointing me at some, but I either read them all already, or they are all crap.**

**Damn, I became so desperate that I started to read GOOD stories. Started with Naruto… What do you think? "Can Naruto become Hokage?" "Can he protect his loved ones?"**

**WHO GIVES A CRAP! Besides, it's always the same! Can't people write something at least _somewhat_ original? Instead it's always the same…**

"**Naruto found an ancient weapon…!" Sounds cool, right? Wrong. It's still the same crap afterwards.**

"**Naruto was blessed by gods!" Any gods… no matter which ones… Oh, and for no reason by the way. And then it's the crap again.**

"**Naruto fell in love with Hinata!" And believe me, it's not as ridiculous as it sounds! But what is ridiculous is… Sigh… Yeah, I'm talking to you, Hinata fans! Tell me please… How in the blue hell are they going to do THAT if she's fainting from his touch? Yeah, well… You see, I can imagine a perfect love story between the two of them… but in the end she always faints under him in THAT exact moment and I burst into full blown laughter imagining it.**

**Okay, enough of my crap. Just people… If you see a good story… yes, even if it's not dark. E-mail me, okay? I don't have anything to read and it pisses me off!**

**...**

Chapter five: Avenger.

"Shin-ne!" – talks.

'Nah.' – thoughts.

**...**

A peaceful day…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Or not…

"You killed Kaiza?" Tazuna shouted, standing up from his seat.

"Who?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My husband." Tsunami answered glaring.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Ah, of course! That refreshed my memory alright!" He stated nodding his head. "Who the fuck was your husband?"

"HE WAS THE HERO OF WAVE!" Inari screamed.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Hero of Wave…? Ah! Now I remember!"

"You really killed this guy?" Anko asked.

Jin shrugged. "I guess so."

"Who was he?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto waved him off. "I don't remember… some fisherman…"

Now Anko raised an eyebrow. "A fisherman is a hero? Well that's fucked up, but… why the fuck would you even do such thing as killing a fucking fisherman?"

Jin shrugged. "Because I was working for Gato back then."

Silence.

"YOU WHAT?"

"How could you work for that bastard?" Tsubaki yelled.

Naruto shook his head. "Oh, come on now! I was a mercenary and I needed money. Besides I don't care who I kill."

"So you would kill an innocent man for money then?" The red head asked glaring.

Naruto glared back. "Don't give me that, you would too."

Girl's eyes widened. "No, I…"

"Yes you would!" Naruto interrupted. "I'll remind you if you forgot. We are ninjas, we kill for money."

"He's right you know…" Anko added.

Tsubaki sighed. "Yes, I guess he is… I still don't like it though."

"And you shouldn't." Jin replied. "It would be far worse if you did…"

"Yeah…"

Suddenly…

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Inari continued to scream.

Naruto snorted and rolled his eyes. "And I'm so unhappy about it…"

"You don't really care about us, do you?" Tsunami asked.

"You want an honest answer?" He asked back. "Very well. No, I don't. I don't care about you, I don't care about piece of trash you call your son, I don't care about old useless moron you call your father and quite frankly I don't care about your entire country. In fact, this little piece of shit in your arms is only alive right now because I wasn't paid for his death… but if he won't stop glaring at me like he's doing now, then I will stop caring about that little formality."

"That was cold, even for you." Anko stated. "I like it!"

Inari's eyes widened in fear and Tsunami's narrowed.

"I won't let you do this." She stated.

Naruto shrugged. "Then I'll kill you too."

Now Tazuna intervened. "I won't let you…"

"Then I'll knock you out." Jin interrupted.

"Huh? Why not kill him?" Sasuke asked.

"Duh, he's our mission, remember?"

"Oh…"

"Stop it!" Tsubaki exclaimed. "We won't kill anyone. This country needs help not more intimidation!"

Naruto massaged his temples. 'I'm getting sick of this. Time to clear out the tension…'

"Well…" He started. "It was I who helped this country become like this… I guess I should redeem myself. I started a new life after all."

"I thought you didn't care about us?" Tsunami said.

"I still don't." Naruto responded. "But I don't really like what Gato did either… never thought he will step this low… should have known better."

"So… What are we doing now?" Anko asked.

"Who are you asking?" Naruto asked back.

"Well I…"

"You're the only active jounin right now." Tsubaki stated with a smirk. "You tell us."

Anko looked around. "Well… you can… Damn, do whatever the hell you want!"

"Hn." Sasuke stood up. "Then I guess I'll go train."

Tsubaki stood up as well. "I think I'll go walk around, see what's what."

Sakura ran after her. "Wait, I'll come as well."

"Hmm, strange." Jin said. "I expected her to run after Uchiha…"

"Yeah, me too…" Anko added. "So, what you did to that Kaiza guy that scared the entire country?" She asked when the two of them remained alone in the kitchen.

"Let's see…" Naruto tried to remember. "I think I cut off his hands, then I froze and crushed his legs, then I sent Hishouken at his chest… and then I think I beheaded him."

Anko whistled. "That's my student!"

"Thank you, thank you!" The genin smiled. "It was really hard not to kill this little shit by the way…"

The kunoichi waved. "Tell me about it! He was glaring at _you_, but it pissed me off just the same."

"Why?"

"Well, he was looking as if he could do something except that glaring… or perhaps annoying you to death with his crying."

Naruto snorted. "Yeah, I heard that… Still, I don't want another round of these damn D-ranked missions."

Anko nodded. "Hell yeah you don't! If I ever see that damn cat again…!"

"Don't worry, you won't." He interrupted her.

"Huh, why?"

"Didn't I tell you?"

She shook her head.

"Well you see…" Naruto started with evil grin plastered on his face. "I kinda forgot to mention that Yukianesa's ice erodes life…"

Anko's eyes lit up. "Which means…"

"That cat was already dead when I placed it on Hokage's desk."

"Ha, you're brilliant!"

"I know…"

**Zabuza's hideout…**

"Zabuza, Zabuza, Zabuza… I told you not to mess with Rattlesnake. But no, you think you're so invincible that…" Gatou was suddenly interrupted by Zabuza's blade under his throat.

"Shut up! I will kill him!" Missing nin stated.

"Sure! Just like you did last time? And put away this oversized butcher knife, we both know you won't kill me."

"Tch." Zabuza removed his blade. "Don't try to contact him."

Gato sneered. "And why not?"

Masked ninja shook his head. "You just don't get it, do you? He's with Konoha right now. But that's only because he needs something from it…"

"Oh? And what's stopping him from switching sides? I know he has no allegiances."

"Yes, but you also don't know his goal."

Businessman grinned. "And you do?"

"Yes, I do… And believe me; nothing will stop him as long as he breathes air." Demon of the mist paused. "Which is exactly what I'm going to correct."

Gatou sighed. "Fine, Zabuza, do as you will… but don't forget who you're working for."

Shinobi glared. "Don't worry, I won't…"

**Next morning…**

"Oi…"

"Zzzzz…"

"Kisaragi…"

"Zzzzz…"

"Kisaragi!"

"What?"

"The breakfast is ready." Sasuke informed and left the room.

Naruto sighed. "Damn, and I was having such a nice dream…"

**Downstairs…**

"Oh? You're all here?" Jin asked. "Looks like I'm the last one today."

"You're late." Kakashi stated.

Silence.

"What?"

"YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK?" Everyone screamed at him.

"Ma… Someone's in bad mood…" The jounin muttered.

"So…" Anko started. "We are doing what exactly? I mean should we kill that Gato guy, or…"

"Just give up. You're going to die anyway." Inari stated absently.

"Now this is a future spirit of any company!" Naruto exclaimed, making everyone laugh, even Inari's mother.

"What are you laughing about?" The kid screamed. "What do you know about our su…fering…?" Inari's eyes widened when he realized who he was talking to.

"Exactly, kid. I know enough about your suf-fering." Naruto mocked. "Besides it's always the same. Some people live happily because others live miserably."

"Maybe we should help these people?" Sakura suggested quietly.

"Sure, go ahead!" Anko exclaimed. "But first answer this, can you kill anyone?"

"I… no…"

"Exactly. But they can!" Special jounin continued. "If you want to help this country, you must be ready to take life… and I don't think that will be happening any time soon."

"I guess training is in order." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded in approval.

"Yeah, but who will teach us?" Tsubaki asked.

"I will." Kakashi stated.

"But Kakashi-sensei! You still haven't recovered, and…" Sakura began, but was interrupted.

"I feel good enough for that. Besides, Anko here will help me."

Kunoichi's eyes lit up. "You will let me tortu… I meant train your brats?"

"I guess…"

"WHIPPE!"

Naruto shook his head. "You're going to regret that…"

**Nearby forest…**

"So… What were you going to teach them, Kakashi?" Anko asked hopefully.

"Tree climbing." Masked jounin stated calmly.

Silence.

"I'm outta here…" Naruto said and started to walk away.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "You're doing this too, Kisaragi."

Naruto didn't even stop. "No I'm not, because if you try to remember, I was standing on top of water, you moron."

The jounin gritted his teeth. "You're pushing your luck. When I recover, I'll…" Words died in his throat when next moment Jin instantly appeared mere inches away from him.

Kakashi took unconscious step back. 'He's fast…'

"Then maybe I shouldn't wait until you recover and finish you off right now?" The genin asked. 'That arrogance! He reminds me of…' Blonde's eyes widened. "Gah…" He clutched his head in pain.

"Jin, what's wrong?" Tsubaki asked.

"Gah… Aaaaaah!" Naruto screamed and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What's with him?" Sasuke asked.

"Fuck me if I know…" Anko replied. "Then again… you may do this even if I don't." She added with malicious smirk.

Uchiha paled. "I think I'll pass…"

"Too bad."

**With Naruto… (Starting song: "Low of Solipsism" From Death Note's soundtrack)**

"**Touga Hyojin!" **Naruto shouted, standing atop of the lake, and sent a huge shockwave of cutting ice towards… no one.

"_You are weak…"_

"Die! **Hishouken!" **He screamed once again.

"_You have Sharingan…"_

"**Ninpo: Rairyu no Tatsumaki!"**

"_But you will never be able to reach the capability of a full Uchiha…"_

"SHUT UP! **Fuuton: Renkuudan!"**

"_You couldn't protect her after all…"_

"DIE!" Naruto slashed… nothing with his sword. "WHY WON'T YOU JUST FUCKING DIE?"

"_You will never surpass me…"_

The blonde gritted his teeth in anger as Itachi's silhouette slowly disappeared from his vision.

"Kh… Kh… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" He screamed and fell on his knees in exhaustion.

No wonder, he was throwing high level jutsus around for almost an hour.

"Huff… Huff… I will kill you…" He paused, trying to catch his breath. "Nothing will stand in my way. I will kill you even if it will be THE LAST THING I'LL EVER DO!"

"You are a really sad person, Kisaragi-san." Sudden voice stated.

Naruto's eyes widened. 'What? I didn't feel anyone! Was I blinded by my anger that much!'

"I am glad that your anger is not directed at me." Haku said, slowly appearing from beneath the water.

"Tch." Naruto stood up from his knees. "It can very well change its direction any moment. What do you want?" He readied his sword for battle. Yes, she wasn't a real threat to him, but he was tired… really tired.

"You don't need to worry." She said, raising her hands. "I came here to talk."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Why would I want to talk to you?"

"Please, Kisaragi-san, you will lose nothing from sparing few minutes of your attention."

Jin sighed and relaxed a little. "Very well, speak."

Haku nodded. "I know you're with Konoha now… I don't really care why, but I think you got your reasons." She paused. "However, what I _do _care about is Zabuza-sama's well-being."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"And I know that you will kill him if he ever crosses your path again."

The blonde smirked. "Good thinking… I still don't get what's your point."

Haku held a pause to gather her resolve. "My point is… I don't want you to do this."

Naruto's head arched backwards. "HAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! And what will make me to do this? Or don't do this, or whatever?"

She gulped. "I'll do anything you ask."

"Hmhmhm… I don't need anything from you." He replied.

"I mean it, Kisaragi-san! I… I can even become your personal slave if you want! Just spare his life!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I don't need slaves. All they do is slowing me down. And if you really care about Zabuza's life, then go to him and persuade him to get fucking lost."

Haku shook her head. "You and I both know he's just too stubborn to admit defeat."

"Well then you'd better find correct words." Naruto said as he started to leave. "Because you were definitely right about one thing… if he crosses my path again, I will end his life."

**Back with Tsubaki and others…**

"So, any progress?"

"Jin!" Tsubaki exclaimed happily. Then she quickly ran over to him and… punched him in the stomach. "Don't ever run away like that again!"

"Ouch, that hurt dammit…"

"Only more reason not to do this again." Tsubaki added and returned to her exercises.

"So… any progress?" Naruto repeated. "And where's mister incognito?"

Anko waved her hand. "Mister incognito went back to heal his ass. And about progress… well, as you can see, pinky got exhausted after three or four runs. She managed to do this though."

Jin snorted. "No wonder, she has the smallest chakra reserves I have ever seen!"

"Exactly." Anko agreed. "Now the other two… Uchiha is doing better with each time, but the girl… She's determined I give her that, but why…?"

"I'll handle this." Naruto interrupted her and walked towards his sister.

"Dammit!" Tsubaki spat in anger when she fell one more time.

"Problems?"

She looked over her shoulder to see Jin slowly walking up to her.

"Nothing I can't handle." The girl stated and tried once more… and once more got the same result.

"Stop." Naruto said. "You won't do it that way."

Tsubaki glared at him. "You think I'm incapable of doing it?"

Naruto shook his head. "You're not. You're just doing it the wrong way."

She stopped glaring, looking confused instead. "But Kakashi-sensei said…"

"I don't care what he said." Naruto hissed. "I'm saying otherwise. It's simply a matter of who you trust the most."

Tsubaki paused. "I… I trust you."

Naruto nodded. "Good. Then here is what you'll do. Don't run, instead walk closer to the tree and put one of your feet on it."

The girl obliged quickly. "Right, now what?"

"Now try sending your chakra to that foot so it'll stick."

She tried and it took her almost five minutes, but she did it eventually.

"Done."

"You sure?" Naruto asked.

Tsubaki shrugged. "I guess…"

"Then try your second foot."

She nodded and raised her second leg from the ground… only to lose control immediately.

"Got ya!" Naruto stated, catching her bridal style.

Tsubaki blushed. "Thanks."

"Now, have you seen your mistake?"

"Umm… Jin? Can you put me down please?" The red head asked, blushing even harder. 'Or I'm afraid I won't be able to hold myself down…'

"Sure." Naruto placed her on the ground gently. "Now, what did you do wrong?"

"I tried to concentrate on my second leg and lost control over my first one."

Jin nodded. "Exactly. Now do it again."

Tsubaki placed one foot on the tree and it stuck immediately.

"I'm afraid I'll fall again…"

Naruto smirked. "Don't worry, I got it covered."

"Alright, here I go… kya!" She started to fall once again, but…

"Got ya!" Jin quickly got under his sister and held her in place.

Girl's eyes widened immediately. Why? Because one of Jin's hands was holding her back… but the other was… a little lower.

"Let her go, you fucking pervert!" Sakura screamed.

"Shut up!" Naruto responded, not moving an inch. "Now, Tsubaki-chan, start working." He teased.

The red head gritted her teeth. 'Fucking bastard! You're soooooooo paying for this later!' She thought and tried to concentrate. 'Calm now, I need to get this done. Move chakra to one foot… move chakra to another foot… start rubbing dammit! No! Bad thoughts! Right, one foot… another foot… it's lower, you bastard! No! Stop thinking dirty thoughts! One foot, another foot… stick to the wood… stick the wood inside… FUCK!'

Naruto smirked. "Is something wrong, Tsubaki-_chan_? Something's distracting you perhaps?" He whispered teasingly only for her to hear.

"N-No! I'm okay…"

The smirk widened. "Really? So if I do this…" He said, moving his hand lower.

"Hyi!" She squeaked and quickly slapped her mouth with her hand. "Stop it, Jin! People are watching!"

"I don't care about them." He replied. "The only thing I care about is helping you."

Tsubaki's eyes widened. "Y-You really mean that?"

"Sure. You're the only person I care about in Konoha."

Girl's eyes sparkled with determination. 'I'll do it!' She concentrated even harder despite Naruto's teasings. 'I CAN do it! One step… another… and another…'

Jin watched with satisfaction how Tsubaki slowly made her way up the tree.

"I did it!" She yelled when she reached the top.

'Amazing!' Anko thought. 'She managed to do it on her second attempt with his help!'

"Great, now get down here." Naruto said and Tsubaki just as slowly walked down.

Meanwhile Sasuke was glaring madly at both Naruto and Tsubaki. 'How was she able to surpass me? I am an Uchiha! No one is better than me!'

Jin however noticed Sasuke's glare. "I'm not doing it for you, Uchiha. Wanna have something to eat, Tsubaki?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah, I just finished this exercise, I can use a break." She replied and they walked off.

"Umm… I can do the same for you, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said, blushing madly.

"Hn." Sasuke said in response and turned to Anko. "You're his sensei, right?"

"Yep!" The kunoichi said happily chewing down her dango.

"Then why aren't you teaching him anything?"

Anko shrugged. "Simply because I don't know what the fuck to teach him."

Sasuke cocked his head to the side. "Excuse me?"

Anko scratched the back of her head and smiled sheepishly. "Well… It's kinda shameful to admit it, but he already saved my ass twice and kicked it thrice."

Uchiha raised an eyebrow. "He kicked your ass? You must be really weak if…" He wasn't allowed to finish because next moment he was pinned to a tree by the throat.

"I'm weak, huh?" Anko mocked. "I wonder what to call you then!"

"Release Sasuke-kun, or…" Sakura yelled, but Anko cut her off.

"Or you'll do what exactly, pinky?"

Sakura gasped and shut up.

"Now you'd better get one thing straight." She turned back to Sasuke. "There are people in this world who are younger than you, but stronger than me. You know why they are so strong?"

Silence.

"Because they have good enough reason for it!" She dropped the genin down. "Remember that well before calling another unfamiliar person weak." Purple haired kunoichi added and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke was coughing on his knees. 'Are my reasons not good enough…?' Uzumaki Naruto's face flashed before his eyes. 'I hate him with all my heart… isn't hatred a reason enough?'

**That evening…**

"So, have you managed to master that exercise?" Kakashi asked when they all sat behind the dining table again.

"Tch." Sasuke scowled.

'I guess that's a no…' Masked jounin thought.

"I did." Tsubaki stated.

"Really?" Kakashi asked in disbelief. 'I was sure Sasuke will be the first one…'

"Yeah, Jin-kun was really helpful!" The girl stated happily.

"Sure, by groping your ass." Anko added and Tsubaki blushed a deep shade of red.

"Is that true?" Kakashi asked.

"That was necessary." Naruto stated.

Anko laughed at this. "Oh, come on! Just admit you wanted to do it!"

Naruto shrugged. "Very well, I wanted to do it."

"You pervert!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto shook his head. "Even if it's true, what the hell are _you _complaining about?"

"Well I…"

"Exactly. Now shut up and open your mouth only when you are ready to say something smart."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "You have no right to talk to my student like that."

"And you have no right to show me my rights." Naruto replied calmly. "I'm Anko's student, not yours. There's nothing you can do to me."

The jounin glared, but said nothing.

"Anyways, what should we do about this Gato guy?" Anko asked.

"There's nothing you can do." Inari stated. "You're just gonna die…"

"Anko, gut him please…" Naruto interrupted small boy's rant.

"Sounds good to me." The kunoichi replied. "I can take only this much of melodrama for one day…" She said, taking out her kunai.

"No, please don't do it!" Tsunami screamed, hugging her son. "If you want to kill someone, please take me!"

Naruto slapped his face. "You know what, lady? The thing you should've done about your son is to get him over your knee and slapping his bitching little ass until he can't sit. Pain is a good teacher."

"No, he had enough pain!" The woman responded.

"Not emotional pain, physical pain." Jin said. "Often it's the only way to knock some sense into people. Everyone understands it… and quickly."

"Umm… Gato?" Tsubaki asked.

"Don't look at me, I don't give a damn." Naruto replied.

"I thought you wanted to redeem yourself?" Sakura asked.

"You still don't get it, do you, Sakura?" Jin replied.

"Excuse me?"

"He meant that even if we kill Gato, what's stopping another man like Gato to do just the same?" Kakashi explained.

"Exactly." Naruto said. "This country has no backbone and I think it never will."

"That's your damn fault!" Tazuna exclaimed.

"Maybe so, but I can't just give it back to you. You have to take it yourselves." The blonde stated. "Enough, I'm off to bed. Tell me what you've decided in the morning."

**Next morning…**

"Mmm, feels nice… Tsubaki? What the fuck are you doing here? I thought I will be sharing my room with Sasuke… or at least Anko…"

The girl snorted in response. "Yeah, good morning to you too. And if you prefer Sasuke's company instead of mine…"

Naruto shook his head. "Sorry, I was just kind of surprised…"

The red head raised an eyebrow. "Surprised? Do you always forget what you're doing at nights?"

Jin raised an eyebrow. "Doing at nights? Don't tell me…" He looked under the blanket. "Damn, Kakashi was next door…"

Tsubaki smiled. "Don't worry, I did a silencing jutsu!" She stated proudly.

Naruto gave her an 'Are you stupid?' look. "Silencing jutsu? Okay, that really helped… Did you also add some jutsu that kept the house from shaking while we were fucking like rabbits?"

Girl's eyes widened. Sure, silencing jutsu didn't keep the house from shaking.

"Ahaha… umm… ups!"

"Hey, that's my line!"

"Too bad!" She stuck her tongue out at him and giggled. "Besides, I don't really give a damn if they knew or not. And…" She then quickly shot up and straddled him. "I want it one more time right now."

Jin raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you become so horny?"

Tsubaki grinned at him. "Since you came into my life. Ahh!" She gasped as she lowered herself onto his already erect penis.

"Guh! Damn! No matter how many times I stick it in you, I just can't get enough!"

"Ah, Jin!" She leaned down and kissed him passionately.

"So good…" Naruto said, grabbing her ass and helping her move.

"Ah! Yes, it's just too good!" Tsubaki screamed in ecstasy. "Why does it feel like this? It's not just sex; it feels like we belong like this… with you inside of me."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. 'I wonder what she would say if she knew the truth…' But he said nothing, only closed his eyes and submitted himself to pleasure.

"Jin! Please don't stop!" The girl yelled now moving her hips back and forth.

"Like hell I'll stop!" Naruto stated, thrusting upwards.

"Ah! I'm feeling it!" Tsubaki screamed in pleasure. "I'm at my limit! Hold me, Jin! Don't let go!"

"Never!" Jin exclaimed, wrapping arms around her and pulling her closer.

"I'm cumming! JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

"Tsubaki!"

Naruto felt her walls tightening around him. That was enough for him. Pulling her onto himself with all his might, he released his load inside of her. Her body shook uncontrollably, taking it all in her warm depth.

"Jin…" His name as a sigh came from her mouth as she finally collapsed on top of him when her orgasm has passed. "Jin…" She whispered happily once again.

"Say…" He started. "Did you do a silencing jutsu before we began?"

Tsubaki's eyes widened immediately. "Ahaha… umm… ups!"

"That's my line!"

**Downstairs…**

"Damn, Kakashi will certainly inform my father…" Tsubaki exclaimed sadly.

"That's not the worst…" Naruto replied. "If Anko heard, she'll never let me live that down."

But to their surprise… and relief, when they came downstairs, they found only a very blushing Tsunami.

"You heard nothing." Naruto gave her his coldest glare, which meant 'Say a word and you will envy Uchiha Itachi's ultimate fate.'

Tsunami could only nod in response.

"Good."

"Where is everyone?" Tsubaki asked.

"T-They went to the bridge to guard father." The woman replied.

"Hmm… I think we should go as well. What do you think, Jin?"

"You go, I forgot something." Naruto replied.

"Sure, I'll see you at the bridge." She said and ran off.

"Umm… sorry for asking, but what did you forget, Kisaragi-san?" Tsunami asked.

"My sleep." Naruto replied. "I haven't had any last night as you heard…" He added and turned to leave.

"Kisaragi-san?"

"Hmm?"

Tsunami bit her lower lip. "I… I don't know if it's polite for me to ask, but… can you do me a favor?"

Jin raised an eyebrow. "What kind of favor?"

The woman smiled kindly…

**Back upstairs…**

"Ah, yes! Harder!" Tsunami screamed as Naruto banged her pussy. "This is the best!"

Naruto gasped. "Holy shit! Never expected for such a polite lady like yourself to be such a lioness in bed! Hell, we're on our fourth round and you still haven't stopped!"

She grinned evilly at him. "Father didn't know, but I worked at brothel for a few weeks in my youth. There I learned how to do everything… and I mean _everything_!"

Naruto returned the grin. "Prove it!"

Instantly she pushed him off herself, then crouched and inserted his dick into herself.

"Mmm…" Tsunami moaned in pleasure. Then she leaned closer and placed her tongue into his mouth.

'Damn she's good!' He thought. 'Maybe I can persuade her to give Tsubaki a few pointers?'

Naruto and Tsunami fought for dominance over his mouth with their tongues, but Naruto lost very quickly.

"Hmhmhm… Very well, now I'll make your sperm run dry!" She stated, moving up and down on top of him.

Naruto's eyes widened at her speed and technique. 'Holy fuck! She might very well do just that! I mean I did Tsubaki almost the whole night… and one time in the morning… If it continues like this…!'

Tsunami grinned evilly. "You're feeling it again, right?" She asked teasingly. Then she removed one of her hands from his chest and moved it lower… "I'll make you touch the heaven!" The woman stated, massaging his balls.

At this, Naruto's body twitched violently. He roughly grabbed Tsunami's butt and pulled her onto him.

"Shit, I'm cumming!" The genin shouted.

Tsunami leaned closer and licked his cheek. "Cum for me, baby!"

"Aaaaah!" Naruto shouted again, eyes in the back of his head, muscles strained.

"Mmm…" The woman moaned in pleasure, feeling how her lover emptied himself in her once more.

"Huff… Huff… Never felt better." Naruto stated, panting hard.

Tsunami whipped some of his cum, which flowed out of her pussy, and licked it clean.

"Young boy's semen taste so good!" She said. "I want to taste it more…"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Wait a second!" He exclaimed, noticing that he was in fact still inside of her. "Didn't you get enough?"

To her credit, Tsunami managed to grin even more evilly than Orochimaru.

"Uh-uh!" She shook her head. "After all, I haven't had actual sex in two years… due to your efforts by the way! So you'd better take responsibility!"

"Oh shit!"

"I'm not stopping!" Tsunami stated, moving again.

"Wait, I just came…!" Naruto pleaded, but it was in vain.

Tsunami was moving up and down on top of him with her eyes closed and a happy smile on her face.

'Shit, she's serious… Well fuck it!' Naruto thought, grabbing her ass once again and starting to thrust against her.

"Ah yes!" Tsunami yelled. "Just like that! Fuck me! Make me your bitch! MAKE ME CUM!"

'Damn, she's amazing!' Naruto thought, barely keeping up with her. 'Way ahead of Tayuya and Tsubaki's league! Still way out of _hers _though…'

"Yes! Yes! YES!" She screamed.

Naruto smirked and placed one finger in her mouth.

"Mmm!" Tsunami moaned, sucking on it hungrily.

"You enjoy it this much?" He asked slyly.

"Mmm-hmm!" She nodded her head.

"Well then… I guess I just have to make you feel real good then." Naruto said, sticking another hand's finger in her ass.

"Mymh!" Tsunami moaned in ecstasy. "Wait! If you'll do that… I'll cum!"

Naruto stuck his finger even deeper. "This is exactly what I'm trying to make you do." He stated.

Woman's eyes started to roll into the back of her head.

"Oh God! I… I can't hold on much longer!" She screamed.

Naruto gritted his teeth. "It's shameful for me to say it, but… I can't either!"

"Ah, yes! Release your hot sperm in me!"

"I thought you wanted to taste it…" Naruto said, raising an eyebrow.

"Fuck it!" Tsunami replied. "I want it inside! All of it!"

"Damn!" He grunted. 'I can't stand when girls talk like that…'

"Give it to me! Give me your cum!"

"Fuuuuuuuuuck!" Naruto exclaimed, finally losing it and shooting yet another load in her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Tsunami's back arched as she finally experienced the best orgasm yet.

"Phew…" She fell on top of him, panting. "That was the best fuck I've ever had in my entire life!"

Naruto snorted. "I'm happy for you. Now can _you _do _me _a favor?"

"Anything, Jin-kun!"

"Get the fuck out of my room and let me finally have some well-deserved sleep…"

**Twenty minutes later…**

"Zzzzzzzzzzzz…"

"No! Inari, run away!"

"Zzzzzzzzzzzz…"

"Let's kill the kid."

"Zzzzzzzzzzzz…"

"No, if you'll kill him, I'll bit my tongue off and kill myself!"

"Zzzzzzzzzzzz…"

"You're lucky, kid."

"Zzzzzzzzzzzz…"

"No, I won't run anymore!"

"Zzzz… Grrrrrr! Someone's gonna fucking DIE right now!"

**Outside…**

"Let go of my mom!" Inari shouted and ran towards the bandits. "HAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Stupid boy, nothing will save you now!" One of the bandits stated.

"Yeah, we'll kill…"

"**Hishouken!"**

Inari stopped dead in his tracks when two bandits fell down dead, struck by blades of ice in their chests.

"Wha…"

"You moron!" Naruto walked up from behind. "What the hell was that about?"

Tears appeared in Inari's eyes. "I… I just wanted to be a hero…"

"Well tough luck! Because the only thing you would've become is a piece of meat!" Naruto stated, cutting Tsunami's binders down with his sword. "There is a difference between heroism and idiocy."

"Thank you, Kisaragi-san." Tsunami bowed.

Jin waved at her. "Don't mention it… But I guess that means others are under attack as well. I think I'll go check on them."

**At the bridge…**

"S-Sasuke…?" Tsubaki looked in disbelief at her teammate. "Why…? Why did you do that? Why did you save me?"

The Uchiha smirked. "I don't know…" He replied, falling down limply.

Tsubaki crawled towards him. "B-But what about your dream?"

He smiled. "It's not as important as your life…" He stated. "Please… don't die…" And with that his head fell backwards.

"Is this the first time you see your comrade die?" Haku asked from one of her mirrors. "He was a true shinobi…"

"Shut up!" Tsubaki interrupted with tears falling down her face freely. "I will never forgive you!" She screamed and a pillar of red chakra erupted from her body.

**Not too far away…**

"Oppa! That's not good." Naruto stated, running at full speed. "I won't make it in time like this…" He sighed. "I guess I have to use it after all…" The blonde put one hand in his pocket and withdrew… a three pronged kunai…

**At the bridge…**

'What is this sinister chakra?' Haku asked herself. 'I never felt such fear before! Who is she?'

Suddenly…

PUFF.

A smoke bomb exploded under Tsubaki's feet. Her eyelids closed almost immediately and she let unconsciousness took her.

"What?" Haku asked.

CLANG.

A kunai stuck near the place red haired girl has fallen… and a flash of yellow followed.

"Whew! Looks like I made it in time after all!" Naruto stated, picking his kunai up.

"Rattlesnake!" Haku exclaimed. "B-But that was Hiraishin no jutsu! Which means… oh my god!"

Jin's eyes narrowed. "Then you must understand why I can't let you live."

"I do…" The girl replied. "You however made a big mistake by willingly entering into my ultimate technique."

He looked around unimpressed. "Oh, you mean these mirrors of yours?"

"Yes."

"Not very impressive… But I see you turned dear Sasuke into a pincushion! I guess that's a little impressive after all." Naruto paused. "Nah, I'm shitting you! He's just a dumb loser!"

Haku glared. "He certainly wasn't looking like that."

Naruto snorted. "Appearances can be deceiving."

"Maybe… Then I guess I just have to show you how impressive my ultimate technique really is." Haku took out senbons. "Any last words?"

Naruto grinned from ear to ear. "Yep! **Mangekyo Sharingan!"**

"Shit!"

The world turned black and red…

**Tsukiyomi world…**

"Welcome to my reality of Tsukiyomi, Haku-chan!" Naruto's image appeared. "Now you see, in this world I control time, space and even mass of objects. The only thing I _can't _control even here is my big mouth because I for the love of god can't understand why I am explaining to you how this technique works!"

Haku tried to cause herself pain, but it didn't help. She closed her eyes.

"This is only a genjutsu… genjutsu can't kill…" The girl muttered.

"Oh, how wrong you are!" Naruto exclaimed. "For you see, it does matter what type of genjutsu it is!"

"You lie! Genjutsu can only mess with your senses!" She shouted.

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow. "Then what if I mess with your sense of _pain_? Or maybe I should just let you feel ungodly _pleasure_ until you die? What better way to go than this?"

Haku didn't respond; she just glared down at him from her 'tied to a giant cross' position.

"Oh, scary!" Naruto said. "Well, fuck that. I know exactly what to show you! So for the next twenty four hours you will see your dear Zabuza getting killed right in front of you."

Haku's eyes widened. "No! Anything but that!"

"Oh, and by the way… You'll feel his pain as well!" Jin added. "So, on that note…"

Suddenly Zabuza appeared.

Then another Naruto appeared.

"You have failed again!" Second Naruto stated and drew his katana.

SLASH.

"Gah!" Zabuza gasped in pain and fell to his knees.

"Aaaaah!" Haku screamed. 'Damn… he didn't lie about pain…'

"You liked it?" First Naruto asked. "There are only twenty three hours, fifty nine minutes and fifty nine seconds left!"

'O-One second?'

Naruto smirked. "Yep! Enjoy the wonders of my sick imagination! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

**Back in the real world…**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Haku screamed, falling down from her mirror.

Naruto walked closer…

"Please…" She pleaded, grabbing his leg. "Spare his life…"

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"_You are weak…"_

"No." He said. Then he quickly unsheathed his blade and stabbed Haku through the chest with it.

Instantly ice covered girl's entire body.

"**Frozen Requiem." **Naruto stated, withdrawing his sword, and Haku's body disappeared. No, it didn't even crumbled in pieces; it just turned into dust and flew away with the wind.

"I can't get swayed by emotions." He said, walking away from crumbling ice mirrors. "I am an avenger…"

**With Kakashi, Anko and Zabuza…**

"You have no future Zabuza…" Kakashi stated, holding his signature jutsu Raikiri in his hand.

"Grr…" Demon of the mist growled as he was held down by several dogs.

"Stop that, dammit!" Anko interrupted. "You're talking for ten minutes straight, just kill him already!"

"You said I was going to die before, yet I survived." Zabuza replied, ignoring Anko completely.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed… "You…"

"**Hishouken!"**

"Gah!" Nuke-nin gasped when his chest was pierced with an ice blade from behind. "K-Kisaragi… you bastard…!" Were last words of one of the seven swordsmen of the mist.

"Thank god!" Anko exclaimed happily as the mist cleared.

"Yeah well, I hate drama." Naruto walked closer with sheathed Yukianesa still in his left hand.

Kakashi canceled Raikiri. "That was not your fight to end, Kisaragi."

"Yet I did." Naruto stated simply.

Masked jounin decided not to reply at that. "Where are Sasuke, Tsubaki and that other shinobi?" He asked instead.

Jin shrugged. "I don't know about shinobi, but Sasuke and Tsubaki are over there." He pointed over his shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched and ran over to where her two teammates were lying. "No, it can't be!"

Kakashi ran over as well.

"So, are they dead?" Anko asked, when Kakashi was out of hearing radius.

"Nah." Naruto waved at her. "Just got knocked out. How was the fight?"

"Booooooooooring!" Anko replied and Jin smirked. "Two morons just played hide and seek the entire time…"

"And what were you doing?"

"Eating dango."

"And?"

"Nope, that's it."

"Hard to believe…" Naruto stated. "What about Sakura?"

"What about her?"

"What she was doing?"

"Except being useless?"

"Yeah."

"Well she… screeched."

Naruto nodded. "Now that's totally believable…"

"What? What happened?" They heard Tsubaki ask when she woke up.

"Oh, look! The princess is up!" Anko exclaimed. "Now she just has to kiss her prince charming… wait a second, it's the other way around!"

Naruto chuckled. "You know, I'm glad we ended up as a team. I mean if it was Kakashi, I would've killed him in his sleep by now."

"Oh, you naughty boy!" Anko said. "I like it!"

Suddenly…

"Hello, Gato." Naruto greeted, without even turning around.

"Noticed me already, eh Rattlesnake?" Businessman asked with a smirk.

"You know me." Naruto shrugged.

"Yeah, I do… And I see you wasted that fool Zabuza and his little bitch. Great work. Told them you'll do just that."

Naruto smirked back. "Thanks."

"So that's Gato?" Anko asked.

"Yep."

"Not very impressive."

"I'm hurt, young lady!" Gato mocked. "Now my dreams are broken… and I hoped so much for a place in your heart!"

Anko grinned evilly. "What heart?"

"Hahaha! I like her, Rattlesnake!"

"Yeah, I do too…"

"You do?" The kunoichi asked in disbelief. "Yay! Let's go have sex!"

Naruto's eyes widened. 'Not her too!'

"So, Jin-kun… what's it gonna be?" Gato asked.

Jin shrugged. "Suit yourself. Do you want to die?"

Businessman shook his head. "I'd rather not."

"Exactly." Naruto said. "You are one sly cunning traitorous son of a bitch… just like me. And that's why I really don't wish to kill you."

Gato frowned a little. "Is there no way I can persuade you to abandon this mission?"

"I guess not."

"Too bad…" Small man stated. "Well then… pack your things, boys. We're leaving."

Thugs' eyes widened. "But Gato-sama!" One of them started. "He's just one guy! We'll…"

"Die by his hand like insects!" Gato finished for him. "I'm giving orders here! Pack your things; we're leaving this country… not much to take here anyway…"

Naruto smiled. "Glad you saw the reason."

Gato nodded. "Yeah. I don't know why you're doing this, but I hope we'll work together again when you'll find what you're looking for. Good luck, Rattlesnake." He said and left.

"Yeah, you too…" Naruto muttered.

"Nice guy." Anko commented. "Can't see why people hate him…"

**Back at Tazuna's…**

"You let Gato escape?" Inari screamed in anger. "He was there! You should've killed him!"

Naruto glared at the small boy. "You know… I already regret saving your life. Should've let you die…"

"How can you say that?" Tsubaki asked. "Gato is a monster, and…"

"And he has my respect." Naruto stated to everyone's shock… well, everyone except Anko.

"What are you saying!" Sakura shouted. "He condemned this country, and…"

"And I would do the same if I were in his shoes." Jin replied. "And you would too."

"No! I would never…"

"Yes you would!" He said. "Because you see only black. Do you know that Gato is actually a loyal husband and a devoted father? That those things that he did were to give his family a life he thinks they deserve?"

Silence.

"I thought so."

"But you can't live happily because of other people's suffering!" Tsubaki stated.

"Stop it." Surprisingly it came from Kakashi. "It's just the way the world works. Some people are happy, and others are not… and probably never will be no matter what you do." He said in so serious matter that even Anko was listening. "Anyway, your bridge is finished, Tazuna-san. Our mission is over."

The old man nodded. "Yes, and besides… Despite him still being alive, Gato is finally out of here! We can probably have some peace."

Kakashi nodded. "It was a pleasure to help… but now I guess we must depart."

Tazuna nodded back. "Yes, I dare holding you down no longer."

"Alright team, move out." They all got out of the table and started to leave.

But then…

"Kisaragi-san?" Tsunami called.

"Yes?"

"Can I have a quick word with you?"

"Sure." He turned to his teammates. "I'll catch up to you, don't wait for me."

"I won't take much of your time." The woman said. "I just wanted to thank you one more time for saving my, Inari's and probably all of our lives. And please forgive my son. He just hoped so much to see Gato dead after you killed his two guardians back then."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "I see… But you should tell him to stop relying on others. If he wants to see something done, he should do it himself."

Tsunami bowed. "I will. Thank you again, and know that you are always welcome in our home and our town."

Jin waved and left. 'Welcome, huh… first place ever I'm welcome at. Except for Kiri of course, but there ain't no way I'm going there. Sigh, I guess this mission wasn't so useless after all…'

**...**

**And that concludes the fucking Wave arc! I hope you enjoyed it.**

**So fuck like hell and sleep well.**

**Darthemius.**


	6. I don't really care

**Darthemius: At last! You hear this fucking voice once again, which means… Exactly! "Way of the Rattlesnake" has been updated once again!**

**Naruto: No! This is not "Way of the Rattlesnake"!**

**Darthemius: Eh? Then what is it?**

**Naruto: This is SPARTA!**

**Darthemius: …**

**DING! DONG.**

**Darthemius: … (Walking to the door) Who is it?**

**?: Pizza delivery!**

**Darthemius (Sighing): Yeah, come in… (Opening the door) I'm sorry, I… Trish?**

**Trish: Oh! Well if it isn't Darthy! How have you been?**

**Darthemius: I'm fine… But why are you working as a pizza boy… girl?**

**Trish (shrugging): Well, a girl needs money for her activities. But Dante is doing nothing but train his ass off to make a better appearance in EHD 2. I worked as a stripper at first, but I uh… Well I shot some guy because I thought he was a demon.**

**Darthemius: Why?**

**Trish: His dick was almost as big as yours.**

**Darthemius: Ah, I see… WHAT? Wait, are you implying that I'm a demon?**

**Trish (Checking Darthemius out): I still have my doubts.**

**Darthemius (Slapping his face): Right… Say, would you mind doing me a favor?**

**Trish (Shrugging): Depends on the favor.**

**Darthemius: Well you see… It looks like Naruto has… kind of… for the lack of better word… Okay, he has lost it.**

**Trish: Oh?**

**Darthemius: Yeah, switching personalities from EHD to WOTR did not end well for him. So could you please set his mind straight?**

**Trish (Taking a thinking pose): Well, this is gonna cost you…**

**Darthemius: I'll bring you back in EHD 2.**

**Trish (Smiing happily): Sold! Hey, Naruto! Look what I've got!**

**Darthemius (Sighing again): Well, that settles it. Okay, time to say something about the damn story.**

**First of all, I'd like to comment what one of my readers said about Naruto. What he said was "He's not right in the head". Well, I'm sorry to disappoint, but Naruto is not just "not right" in his head… HE'S ABSOLUTELY WRONG THERE! You will see many flashes of anger out of him again.**

**Then… Sigh… Please, people, stop asking me to make Naruto fuck his mother. I just don't see it happening. And believe me when I say that when it's all said and done, you'll agree with me. Just wait until the ending.**

**Finally for everyone who asks about "Where the hell is cola?" I'll tell you, cola is right here. And I'm gonna drink all of it right now, so I don't really have any to add in the story.**

**Also, thanks for all the stories you people suggested. I didn't know so many would respond, so… I actually have another question to ask. Are any of you, my good readers, good at drawing? You see, I had this insane idea about having the visual image of EHD Naruto. So I'm asking you, can any of you draw my version of Naruto, A.K.A. EHD Naruto? Just PM me if you want.**

**And may the force be with you…**

**...**

Chapter six: I don't really care…

"Shin-ne!" – talks.

'Nah.' – thoughts.

**...**

**Konohagakure no sato. Hokage's office…**

"Sigh… Well, at least it didn't end in another massacre…" Yondaime Hokage summarized, after receiving team seven's report. "Alright, all of you are dismissed… except for you, Kakashi."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Six people responded and five of them left.

"What is your wish, sensei?" Masked jounin asked.

"Is there anything you wish to add, Kakashi?"

"You mean about Kisaragi, right?"

"Yes."

Kakashi thought for a moment. "Well, I must say that his reputation is very much deserved, but…"

"But?" Hokage's eyes narrowed.

"He's hiding something…"

"That I can say for myself, thank you very much." Minato replied in slight anger. "Tell me something I don't know…"

"I… I think he has some hidden motive for joining Konoha." Kakashi stated.

"What do you think it may be?"

"Maybe… he wants to get close to somebody?"

Minato's eyes widened. "Tsubaki!"

"A possibility…" Kakashi nodded. "What are your orders?"

The Hokage held a pause. "For now just keep a close eye on Tsubaki. If Kisaragi tries anything, I will deal with him myself!"

"Hai!"

"Very well, dismissed."

**Konoha street…**

"Uwaaaah!" Naruto yawned. 'I really should have some sleep…'

"So… whacha gonna do?" Anko asked as two of them still walked beside team seven.

"Sleep…" Naruto muttered.

"Let's go on a date, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"No."

"Oh, you're no fun!" Anko said to Naruto. "How about we go get something to eat?"

Tsubaki grinned. "Besides, you didn't eat anything in the morning, right?"

Naruto's stomach growled. "Tch, fine."

"Yay! Let's go!" Anko exclaimed happily.

"I know just the place!" Tsubaki added.

**Ichiraku ramen stand…**

"Just the place, huh?" Naruto muttered, placing his head in his hand.

"What? It's a nice place!" The red head stated.

"Yeah, right…" Anko commented sarcastically.

"They serve dango here." Tsubaki added.

"I agree with her completely, this is a nice place!" Anko said smiling happily.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I'm sure they added them just for you…" He said. "What I don't understand, is why you two are still here?" The blonde asked Sasuke and Sakura. "I thought you have some important business you always have, Uchiha."

"Hn." Sasuke said in response, without moving any muscle.

Jin nodded. "Nice answer, short and simple… easy to remember…"

"So, are you going to order?" Old man behind the counter asked.

"Sure…" Naruto waved his hand. "Give me a fucking ramen…"

Teuchi raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, what ramen?"

"Don't care, any ramen…"

The cook nodded. "Okay. Anyone else?"

"Yeah! I'll have five plates of dango!" Anko shouted.

"Beef ramen." Sasuke said stoically.

"Diet ramen." Sakura replied.

"I'll have five bowls of miso ramen!" Tsubaki stated enthusiastically.

Everyone turned to her with raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"Aren't you on a diet, or something?" Naruto asked.

"No… you're implying that I'm fat?"

Jin shook his head. "Nah, but girls are always obsessed about their figure… aren't you?"

"I am!" Sakura stated.

"Well I'm not!" Tsubaki replied. "A good shinobi must have enough food…" She said just as five large bowls were placed in front of her.

"I think it's more than enough…" Naruto commented.

"Screw you." The girl exclaimed and began to eat.

"Oh, oh! May I?" Anko asked, raising her hand.

"May you what?" Jin asked.

"Screw you of course!"

"You pervert!" Sakura screamed, blushing furiously.

"I wasn't talking to you, banshee, so shut the fuck up!" Anko stated. "Please, Jin-kun?"

"Tch…" Naruto turned away from everyone and began to brood.

Suddenly Tsubaki started to laugh, almost choking on her noodles.

"What's so funny?" Anko asked.

"Hahaha…! Can't you see? He just did a Sasuke!" The red head stated, continuing to laugh, quickly followed by Anko.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Is 'Sasuke' now a new insult?"

Uchiha scowled.

"Hey, don't scowl at me. I wasn't the one who said that."

"Ah, there you are!"

Everyone turned their heads.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Stop the damn shouts!" Naruto… shouted, clutching his head.

"Alcohol?" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I wish…" Naruto muttered.

"Well, enough fun, guys. Let's have a nice training session!"

"Awwww…" Team seven whined.

"Bwahahaha!" Naruto laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Tsubaki asked.

"Duh, I'm not team seven. So I will think of you in my sleep. Have a good training!" Jin said, getting up and walking away.

"Tch…" Tsubaki scowled.

"Hey, wait for me!" Anko yelled, running after her student.

"He's sooo gonna get it." Hokage's daughter stated, getting up as well.

"But Kakashi-sensei! We just got back."

"Yes, Sakura, I know that." Masked jounin replied.

"Quit whining and get your lazy ass up!" Tsubaki commanded. "Shinobi shouldn't complain about everything connected with his work."

"Very good, Tsubaki-chan. Let's go…"

**With Naruto and Anko…**

"Mmm… pillow…" Jin muttered.

"Umm… we're still on the street, you know…" Anko commented.

"Don't interrupt my daydream!"

Suddenly…

"SCREECH!"

They stopped and looked up.

"Ups, I guess I have to go." Anko said. "Will you miss me?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure. Just wear that bikini…"

Anko looked at him strangely. "Excuse me, what?"

"Don't worry, I'm already sleeping…" Naruto said, walking away. "Have a nice meeting."

**Hokage tower…**

"As you already know…" Yondaime started. "It is that time once again. The chuunin exam is coming, and this time it will be held here in Konoha. Now, rookie team joinins step forward!"

Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and Anko did as they were told.

"Are there any students you wish to nominate for the chuunin exam participation?"

Kakashi started.

"I, Hatake Kakashi, jounin sensei of team seven nominate Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Tsubaki for participation."

"I, Sarutobi Asuma, jounin sensei of team ten nominate Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino for participation."

"I, Yuhi Kurenai, jounin sensei of team eight nominate Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino for participation."

The Hokage nodded. "Anko?"

Special jounin smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head.

"I, uh… don't really think it's a good idea…"

Minato tilted his head to the side. "Huh? Why?"

"Well… I think you should simply give him the rank."

"You know I can't do that…"

Anko shrugged. "Your loss. I, Mitarashi Anko, Jin Kisaragi's mentor nominate him as a participant."

"Hmm… but now we don't have enough participants…" Minato concluded.

"Umm, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, Anko?"

"I, uh… I think you should just let him take that exam alone."

"What? Are you insane, Anko?" Kurenai asked.

"I think you're overestimating the kid…" Asuma added.

"No, she's not."

"Kakashi?" Minato asked.

"I saw his short encounter with Momochi Zabuza personally…" Masked jounin continued. "I think he will have no problems with entering this exam on his own."

"Hmm…" The Hokage thought for a moment. "Very well. Jin Kisaragi has the permission to participate in the chuunin exam on his own…"

**Next morning… Scratch that, it's actually three in the afternoon…**

"Uwaaaaaaaah!" Naruto stretched on his bed. "Now _that's _what I call a nap! Now where are my damn pants?"

He quickly put on his pants and went to refrigerator.

"Empty… No surprises here…" He said, closing refrigerator's door. "Well, I guess I'll just go and eat at some place…"

**Outside…**

"Hmm… hmmhmhm…" Jin walked down the street, humming to himself. "Hmhmhmmm… I've got the power!" He sang and threw Hishouken to the side.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Oppa, sorry…"

Suddenly…

"Hey, let go of me, you bully!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. 'Oh my god. Someone's bullying a kid. Can this village really sink any lower?' He thought walking around the corner. 'Oh, forget what I said…'

It was not someone from Konoha, rather someone from Suna.

Jin hid his presence and decided to observe.

"Please, let go of him." Sakura pleaded for Suna shinobi to release the kid. "It was my fault."

"Well, then I'll teach you a lesson as well." Sand ninja said… just before his hand was hit by a stone.

Naruto bit his lip and covered his mouth with both his hands in order to not laugh.

'Hahahahahaha! Oh my! Uchiha to the rescue!'

"Get lost." Sasuke said coolly, sitting on a tree. Then he crushed another small stone with his hand like it was something cool.

However…

"Wah! Sasuke-kun is so cool!" Sakura alongside another little girl yelled.

Jin rolled his eyes. 'Well, I guess we just have different definitions of the word cool…'

"Tough guy, huh?" Suna ninja said, taking off some… bandaged shit from behind his back.

"Wait, Kankurou! Are you going to use Karasu here?" Nearby standing girl asked.

'Karasu?' Naruto's eyes narrowed. 'A puppeteer then… Wait a second, I don't know the clown, but this girl looks somewhat familiar…'

"Stand down, Kankurou." Sudden dangerous voice said.

"G-Gaara… It was… they started it!" Kankurou tried to excuse himself.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Gaara shunshined to the ground and Naruto's eyes lit up. "Apologies to you. Let's go." He and his team turned around.

"Wait, what is your name?" Sasuke asked.

"M-Me?" Temari replied shyly.

"No, the guy with the gourd."

Gaara turned around. "Sabaku no Gaara. I'm interested in your name as well."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Then for some reason girl's eyes widened. "G-Gaara! Your sand, it's frozen!"

Now Gaara's eyes widened as well. "It's him! Where are you!" The red head shouted madly.

"Over here." Naruto said from behind. **"Senshouzan!" **He shouted, attempting to slice Gaara's head off…

CLANG.

…Only for his sword to be blocked by girl's fan.

"Rattlesnake!" Gaara stated angrily, taking several steps back from sudden threat.

"Not a smart move." Naruto replied, pushing the girl back. "I was not attacking you."

"Gh!" She grunted in response as ice started to spread across her fan.

"Move." Naruto said.

"N-No…"

"Hmm…" Naruto pressed for another two seconds and then removed his blade. "Very well. You are lucky your girl is protecting you."

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "I'm not as weak as you think! I trained hard since our last encounter."

"Wait, you know each other?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmhmhm…" Jin chuckled. "And someone calls him a genius."

"What are you doing here, Rattlesnake?" Gaara asked.

"Can't you see?" Jin pointed at his belt. "I'm a good Konoha shinobi now!" He stated, smiling beamingly.

"Bullshit." Gaara replied impassively. "You serve no one but yourself."

"Maybe, maybe not. Anyway, you shouldn't let people sneak on you like that."

The red head glared. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Well…" Naruto turned to girl. "What's your name by the way?"

"T-Temari…" She said, blushing slightly.

"Well, sorry, Temari, for almost slicing you in two."

"Umm…"

"Watch out, Kisaragi." Gaara warned. "Next time we meet, you might be the one who's surprised."

Jin smirked. "Next time we meet, you will be dead… or half-dead anyway. See ya." He said and his body crumbled into ice pieces.

"So, that was Jin Kisaragi?" Kankurou asked.

"Yes." Gaara said dangerously. "Uchiha, is it true what he said? Did he really join your village?"

"As far as I know, yes." Sasuke replied.

"Don't trust him." The red head said instantly. "He serves no one."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sasuke stated.

"Temari, Kankurou, let's go…"

**With Naruto…**

"Come out, now."

"Hehe, so you've seen through my disguise! A worthy rival indeed!"

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "You're that kid from behind. What the hell do you want?"

"Heh, I'm Konohamaru! And you will now be my teacher!" The kid stated.

Naruto glared. "I don't think so. Get lost, before I cut you down."

"You wouldn't dare!" Konohamaru exclaimed. "My grandfather was the Third Hokage!"

"Hahaha!" Jin laughed. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, really!"

"And where is he?"

"He's… at home."

Naruto mocked a thinking pose. "I see, but how then he's going to stop me from killing you if he's there, hm?"

The kid paled. "W-Well…"

"Exactly. Not everyone will respect you just because of your relatives." The blonde stated. "Now get lost!" He added, throwing in some killing intent.

Next moment the kid was gone.

"Stupid children, thinks being shinobi is a game." Naruto muttered, walking away. 'When I was his age, my hands were dyed in blood from my fingertips right down to my elbows! And here children are running around, throwing fake shuriken and thinking ninjas are cool, because they can do those flashy things they call jutsus! Pathetic… with attitude like that Konoha will get it in the end. Hmm… maybe I should look into it after Nii-san is dead…?'

"There you are!" Anko's voice interrupted his train of thoughts. "Where the hell have you been all day?"

"Duh, I was sleeping obviously."

"Well anyway, here. Sign this." She gave him a piece of paper.

"What the hell is this?"

"Your agreement to participate in the chuunin exam!" Anko stated, smiling beamingly.

Naruto returned it back to her. "I refuse."

Kunoichi's eyes bulged out of her head. "W-What?"

Jin shrugged. "I don't really care about being a chuunin. It's irrelevant to me."

"But… don't you want to show off your skills?"

He shook his head. "I'm not Uchiha. Showing your skills is stupid."

"W-Well…"

"You won't stop pestering me, won't you?"

"Nope!" Anko admitted.

"Fine, give me this shit." Naruto took the paper and signed it. "There, are you happy? Who are my teammates?"

Anko's smile widened. "That's the thing, no one! You can take this exam alone!"

"Hmm…" Naruto thought for a moment. "You know, this might not be so bad after all…"

"I knew you would like it! Be tomorrow at the academy at three in the afternoon!" She said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"She sure is enthusiastic… Now what the hell should I do until tomorrow?" Jin took a pause. "Hmm, let's go and get some money…"

**Higurashi weapon shop…**

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Man behind the counter asked.

"Umm… actually I was looking for Tenten…" Naruto admitted.

"Oh, sure…" The owner walked near the stairway. "Tenten! Someone's here to see you!"

"Coming, daddy!" Female voice replied.

"She just returned from her training with Gai-sensei… you know Gai-sensei?"

"No."

"Lucky you…"

"Hey, daddy! Who's here… Ah, Jin-kun!" Tenten exclaimed and blushed. "C-Can I do something for you?"

"Sure." Naruto stated. "I just wanted to know how much I can get for this…" With that he took out a sealing scroll.

PUFF.

"What the…?" Tenten's father asked in disbelief.

"SQUEEEEEEEEAL!" Tenten… squealed loudly and immediately ran to some poster on the wall.

"Umm… what's she doing?" Jin asked.

"Hmhmhm…" The owner chuckled. "That's her special edition of 'Greatest Shinobi Swordsmen' poster."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Is there such a thing?"

"There is."

"Done!" Tenten exclaimed happily. "You're number two now, only Kisame remains! Tell me, how did you kill Zabuza?"

"Well…" Naruto started, shouldering Zabuza's sword.

"Did you cut off his head?" Tenten interrupted. "Did you cut him in two? Did you stab him with that ice blade you showed me?"

Naruto nodded. "That one."

"Whoo hoo! I guessed it!"

The blonde sighed. "Anyway, how much will you give me for this thing?"

"Well…" Tenten's father began. "It's an exclusive weapon, and it belonged to a famous shinobi… I'd say thirty millions."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You have that kind of money?"

"Of course!" The man smiled proudly. "I'm the best weapon smith in the entire village!"

"I see… Well, here you go." Naruto placed Kubikiri Hochiro on the counter.

"A pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Kisaragi."

"Likewise, Mr…?"

"Tenzen."

"Yeah, nice to meet you. I should go…"

"Umm, Kisaragi-kun?"

"Hmm?"

Tenten blushed harder. "I was wondering if… if you would like… to go have lunch with m-me?"

Naruto thought for a second. "Actually I was on my way to get some food. Might as well get some company."

"Yay!" Tenten exclaimed happily. "Let's go, I know just the place!"

**Akimichi's barbeque restaurant…**

"Not bad…" Naruto commented.

"Yup!" Tenten nodded. "They serve good food as well!"

"Well, then let's get ourselves a table…" He said, walking further.

"Welcome." Middle aged woman with a… big bone problem greeted.

"Hi, Mrs. Akimichi!"

"Oh, it's Tenten!" The woman exclaimed. "Good to see you again. And who's your friend?"

Naruto smiled. "Jin Kisaragi, ma'am. A pleasure."

"What a gallant and charming young man! You are very lucky, Tenten!"

The girl blushed. "Can I have my usual table?"

"Sure, right this way…"

"Usual table?" Jin asked. "You eat here that often?"

"Nah." She shook her head. "It's just when I do, I always sit at this table. It's comfortable…"

"No doubt…" Naruto said, sitting down. "I like the atmosphere…"

"What can I get you?" Big boned woman asked.

"I'll have two barbeque plates." Tenten ordered.

"And you, young man?"

"Three." Jin replied simply.

"In a moment." Akimichi said and left.

"So…" Tenten started. "What do you think of Konoha so far?"

"Truly?"

She nodded.

"Careless… too careless."

She looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"It's children." He said, resting his head on his fist. "Have you been at the academy lately?"

"Umm, no…"

"Say, while you were there, did you think that being a shinobi was cool?"

Tenten made a thinking face. "Hmm… Maybe somewhat. But my father explained everything to me very clearly. We are ninjas, we kill people for money."

"Strange choice of words for a smith…"

"Well, it's because he understands it like no one else." The girl stated. "I mean, he creates weapons. He makes things that kill."

"I see your point. But look around…" They looked in the window and saw some children run around happily, throwing fake shurikens at each other. "See what I'm talking about?"

"I guess…"

"Here's your order. Enjoy."

"Thank you, Mrs. Akimichi."

"Mmm…" Naruto exclaimed, chewing on a barbeque piece. "Hm, it's good!"

"Told ya!" Tenten replied, beaming.

"Still, isn't it too much for you to eat? What about your figure?"

She waved him off. "Nah, my sensei will beat it out of me anyway. He's really an eccentric person."

"Oh, by the way, are you participating in tomorrow's exam?" Jin asked.

"Yep, are you?"

"Anko made me…"

"Great!" Tenten stated.

"Umm… why is it great?"

"Well, umm… We'll see each other there!" She stated.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Can't we see each other in some more pleasant place, like this one perhaps?"

"Umm…"

"My address is also not a great secret. You can visit me anytime you want."

Girl's eyes widened. "D-Do you really mean that?"

"Sure. Anyway, see you tomorrow…"

**Next day. Academy building…**

'Damn, Never thought I'll be returning to this place for any reason…' Jin thought, walking inside.

"Please, let us pass." He heard familiar voice.

'Tenten? I thought it was a second floor. Why is she…?' He looked around. 'I see, she's pretending. Well, let's not break her game then.'

But then…

"What the…?" He exclaimed, halting his advance up the stairs. "So he's already here. I thought he will show his sorry ass only in the finals…" Naruto whispered and shunshined away.

"Is that true, Kabuto?"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama. Rattlesnake is here."

One of the legendary sannins glared. "Excellent. I will make that fool regret."

Naruto smirked behind his cover. 'Sure you will.'

"I'll kill him in the second portion of the exam…"

The blonde nodded. 'Thought as much…'

"…After I finish with Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto's smirk faded. 'So the fool is still obsessed with Sharingan…' He concluded. 'Well, it's a pain, but I can't let it happen. Have to keep an eye on that imbecile…'

**Room 301…**

"Hya, Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled, launching herself onto Sasuke's back. "I missed you so much!"

"Hey, get off him, Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted.

"Damn you're loud!" Shikamaru stated, walking closer.

"I'm not with them." Tsubaki stated, pointing at her teammates.

"Ah, so you're here too!" Kiba exclaimed as he and his team walked over. "So all the rookies are here."

"N-Not all…" Hinata stuttered. "K-Kisaragi-kun is missing…"

"Yeah, true. Anyone saw him?"

"He doesn't have a team." Sasuke said. "Maybe he was left behind…"

"I guess you should consider being a little less loud."

Rookie genins turned their heads.

"And who might you be?"

"I'm Yakushi Kabuto. And I am a veteran of this exam." Shinobi in glasses stated.

"How many times you took it?" Sasuke asked.

"Umm, six. This will be the seventh one."

"Wow, you must know a lot, right?"

"Indeed, I gathered much information over the years…"

"Do you have information on certain individuals?" Uchiha asked.

"Sure, who do you have in mind?"

"Sabaku no Gaara, Jin Kisaragi and Uzumaki Naruto."

Kabuto raised an eyebrow. "Strange… well anyway…" He took out one of his nin-cards.

"Sabaku no Gaara. Eight C-rank missions and even one B-rank. Nothing much is known about his abilities, except that he returned from every appointment unharmed."

"Hmm." Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Next is Uzumaki Naruto. Even less is known about him. Only known facts are that he's a SSS-ranked nuke-nin, and no one has ever seen him after well, I don't need to tell _you _that, right?" Kabuto smirked at Sasuke.

"Tch…"

"And finally, Jin Kisaragi." Kabuto whistled. "Quite a file! He is known as one of the most famous bounty hunters in shinobi nations. Many countries have a price on his head. Recently he joined Hidden Leaf village."

"And he's also standing right behind you."

Kabuto's eyes widened as he looked at Jin, who grinned evilly at him.

'You're playing with fire, Kisaragi.'

Tsubaki smirked. "And here I thought you will miss it."

"Me? No way!" Naruto stated.

"Where's your team?" Sasuke asked.

"Nah, no team for me."

"But…"

Suddenly…

"Jin Kisaragi!" Several people were walking straight at him from the crowd. "You bastard!"

"Why? What did I ever do to you?"

"You killed my master!" One genin shouted.

"You robbed my family!" Another added.

"You destroyed my house!"

"You burned down our village!"

"You betrayed my father!"

"You raped my sister!"

"What?" Tsubaki screamed in rage.

Naruto paled. "Didn't do that one!"

"But you did everything else, huh?"

"Silence, you maggots!" Booming voice echoed through the room. "I am Morino Ibiki! And I'm your proctor for the first part of the chuunin exam!"

"Oh, a shame." Naruto whispered. "I was about to kill some people…"

"Now if you're ready, then hand over your paperwork. In return you each will be given a number. This number determines where you will sit. We'll start the written test once you're all seated."

Jin raised an eyebrow. "Written test?"

"That's what he said." Tsubaki replied.

'Damn, this village is useless…'

**Timeskip. When all were seated…**

'Stuuuuuuuuupid…' Naruto thought, looking over his test paper.

"Now I'll explain the rules." Ibiki continued. "Listen carefully, because I will not explain them again. In the beginning, each of you has ten points. For every unanswered or wrong answered question you will lose a point. Don't try to cheat. If these good men notice you're cheating, you will lose two points immediately. If someone loses all of his points, he fails and so is his team. Don't get caught, show that you are a real shinobi." He paused. "Oh, and if a team member gets a zero, he and his team fails. You have one hour. Begin!"

Yawning, Naruto looked at his test again. 'I don't know these questions for shit. If this is some kind of joke…' He glanced around. 'Ah, I see. So I have to cheat.'

To his right, some Hyuga was using byakugan. Yamanaka used her mind techniques, Inuzuka used his dog, Aburame – his bugs, Uchiha – his Sharingan…

'Wait a second! I have it too!' Naruto was about to activate his Sharingan, when he noticed that Ibiki was glaring directly in his eyes. 'What's his problem?'

Ibiki continued to glare.

'Shit, I can't use it like this… Well, fuck it! I'll just sit and do nothing then.' He concluded and leaned on the back of his chair.

And then a kunai flew past his face…

"Wha…?" Jin muttered.

"You have been spotted five times, you failed!" Ibiki stated.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder. "Oh… Was it really necessary to throw that thing so close to my face?"

"You were not permitted to talk, Kisaragi!" The proctor spat. "One more word and I will throw you out of here!"

Naruto shrugged and placed his hands behind his head.

Number 32 failed!

Number 63 and 47 failed!

Number 51 failed.

"You have no proof!" Someone screamed… which resulted in him getting his ass handed to him.

'Damn losers…' Naruto thought.

Failed numbers were called every second. Meanwhile, Jin was simply looking in the window, and Ibiki was looking at Jin.

"Alright…" The proctor started. "Forty five minutes have passed. It is time for the tenth question!"

'Eh? What about this question?' Naruto looked at his test paper. 'Yeah, it's empty… Was I so bored that I missed that part?'

"But first…" Ibiki continued. "A hopeless rule!"

"Another rule?" Someone exclaimed.

"Precisely. Now you have two choices. You must choose whether or not to take the tenth question."

"What happens if we choose not to take?"

"Then your points will be reduced to zero and you will fail!"

"Of course we take it then!"

"_But_, if you choose to take it and answer it wrong, you will never be allowed to take this exam again!"

"WHAT?"

"But there are people who were participating in previous exams!" Kiba shouted.

"Well, then you're just unlucky then! This year I am the rule!"

Naruto was still bored. 'Not being a chuunin? I could care less. It's not like I will remain in this village long enough…'

Someone raised their hand. "I… I can't! Sorry guys, I quit!"

His teammates stood up from their seats and left. Many people started to join them.

'Weaklings.' Jin thought. 'It's just a fucking question.'

"Anyone else?" Ibiki asked, glaring daggers at Jin.

Silence.

The proctor gritted his teeth. "Then all of you… passed." He added without any enthusiasm.

"What, passed? But…"

"I don't feel like explaining." Ibiki stated. "Think about it yourselves. Congratulations on completing the first portion of chuunin exam."

Suddenly one of the windows broke…

"No time to relax! I'm your second proctor – Mitarashi Anko!"

Naruto smirked. 'I like the second portion better already!'

"What's up, Ibiki? You're losing your touch?"

"Shut up, I'm not in the mood." Scarred man replied and left the room.

"No matter." Anko stated. "You brats have two hours to find training ground 44. Go!"

"Hey, Anko?" Naruto called, when everyone was leaving the classroom.

"Oh, it's Jin-kun! You passed!"

"Yeah, and I didn't even do a single thing. That guy is a moron." He said. "Anyway, I couldn't help but notice one thing… why was that scar face glaring at me the entire time?"

"You mean Ibiki?" Anko responded. "Don't you know? You killed his brother."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I did? When?"

Anko thought for a moment. "Y-Yeah, he was competing in some race. But one side decided to cheat and hired you to kill him. Well, at least it's what we were told."

Jin scratched his head. "Morino… Morino… Idate?"

"That's the one!" Anko nodded.

"Yeah, I remember him. Really pathetic sight." The blonde admitted. "Was clinging to some little knife… until I cut off his hand… and another hand… and legs… and head… and balls… Well okay, I lied about balls."

"That's my student!" The kunoichi exclaimed happily. "Now come on, let's go. We don't want to be the only ones who are late."

**...**

**And that's all for today!**

**Next week, Naruto in the forest of death! Finally we are going to find out what happens when worlds' toughest son of a bitch meets worlds' biggest piece of trash!**

**And always remember, boys and girls, being straight is a good trait!**

**Fuck like hell and sleep well.**

**Darthemius.**


	7. Master and the Rattlesnake

**Darthemius: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**

**Trish: AAAAAAAAAHHH! Why the fuck are you screaming?**

**Darthemius: What are you doing in my bed?**

**Trish: What does it look like I'm doing? I'm sleeping, you asshole. And you just woke me up.**

**Darthemius (Sarcastically): Yeah, I can see that much. I meant WHY are you sleeping in my bed?**

**Trish: Because I'm tired from last night.**

**Darthemius (Clutching his head): Oh… How much did I drink yesterday?**

**Trish (Rolling her eyes): Before or after we ran out of vodka?**

**Darthemius: Shit… Still, why were we drinking last night?**

**Trish: Simple, we celebrated my new apartment!**

**Darthemius: What apartment?**

**Trish (Smiling sweetly): Take a guess.**

**Darthemius (With wide eyes): OH NO! It's enough that I have to put up with Naruto and…**

**Naruto: And FINALLY! Naruto has come back to… Shit, you started without me! Now that ain't fair!**

**Darthemius: Wha…? Why are you in your EHD outfit?**

**Naruto (Readjusting is sunglasses): Hey now! I wear different crap in this story, yeah. That doesn't mean I have to be another person right now! This is AN, not the story.**

**Darthemius: Oh, right… By the way, shouldn't you be at work today, Trish?**

**Trish: Nope, I quit yesterday.**

**Naruto (raising an eyebrow): What about money?**

**Trish (Smiling brightly): I received my first paycheck for EHD 2 from Darthy!**

**Darthemius: Since when am I Darthy?**

**Trish: Since you made me cum three times in a row.**

**Naruto: Shit, that's a feat… Remember when we did it in EHD?**

**Trish: Yeah, those were good times…**

**Naruto: Say, which one of us was better?**

**Trish (Deep in thoughts): Shit… You just asked what's better between a spear and a sword…**

**Naruto: Heard that? I've got a spear!**

**Darthemius (Shrugging): Well, I'm fine with my sword.**

**Trish: That was just a metaphor, you morons.**

**Naruto: Umm… well…**

**?: Cola delivery!**

**Nauto: AT LAST! (Running to the door) Come to me, my precious.**

**Darthemius: Hmhmhm… Thanks for setting him straight.**

**Trish: You're welcome. Just make me pass out from orgasm again.**

**Darthemius: Fine, fine… Now go and stop him from drinking everything, I want some too.**

**Trish: Alright.**

**Darthemius: Okay, now that I'm finally alone, let's masturbate… I mean, let's do the actual AN, ahehe…**

**Actually, there's nothing much to tell. You know I love you all and… Oh yeah!**

**Claimer: I own Naruto!**

**Darthmius: There, done!**

**Naruto: What the fuck? You don't own me!**

**Darthemius: Oh yeah? Then get the fuck out of my place!**

**Naruto: Umm… Okay, you own me.**

**Darthemius: I thought so. Also, to a guy who pointed me to that Harry Potter story. Man, that's not EHD, he simply inserted The Rock's catchphrases. But thanks anyway, I almost shit myself from laughter when he said: "…_the _Harry has come back…" I couldn't fucking stop myself!**

**Oh, and nothing happened to the update. I simply got called for work. Now enough of my shit. Let's do it!**

**...**

Chapter seven: Master and the Rattlesnake, or when traitors collide.

"Shin-ne!" – talks.

'Nah!' – thoughts.

**...**

**Training ground 44…**

"Welcome to the training ground 44, also known as the Forest of death!" Anko stated. "Now in order to take this exam, you need to sign these forms…"

"What for?" Someone asked.

The Kunoichi smirked. "Killings are allowed in this portion. So, by signing these forms you relieve Konohagakure of any responsibility for your possible injury or death."

"Thank God! Some action at last." Naruto stated. "Let's get this over with. Where do I sign?"

"Here, take one."

"Someone's eager." Tsubaki grinned.

"Of course!" Naruto replied. "I hate paperwork! I just need to kill something right now."

The girl paled.

"What?"

"My father always says the same thing…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? I'll buy him a drink then."

"So, umm… What's your strategy?" Tsubaki asked. "Cus you know… You're on your own and all…"

"I think I'll have some fun…" He replied. "Oh, and don't try looking for me."

The girl huffed. "Who said I would?" She said, turning away from him.

"Uh-uh." Jin exclaimed, putting his hand under her chin and turning her head back to him. "Don't lie to me. I can see through you."

Tsubaki sighed. "Am I that obvious?"

"Yep."

"Asshole."

"I know. Don't miss me too much… and…"

"What?"

"…Don't die."

Tsubaki's nodded reluctantly. "Okay… I promise."

**Timeskip…**

"BEGIN!"

All gates opened simultaneously.

"Uwaaaah…" Naruto yawned and entered the forest. "Now where is this snake imbecile…?" He closed his eyes. "Ahh, there… And looks like he's speeding up towards Tsubaki's team. Hmm, what to do…?"

Deep in thoughts, he hadn't notice when…

"Halt!" Three Ame genins landed around him.

"Wha…?" Naruto asked in confusion. "How did you get here so fast?"

"None of your business, loser!" One of them stated. "Now hand over whatever scroll you have, or we'll kill you on the spot!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Umm… okay." He took out his scroll and threw it at Ame genin. "Catch!"

The genin did so and smiled. "Smart thinking, but we'll kill…" He however was not able to finish…

SLASH.

…Because his head was separated from his body.

"Kenji!" The only girl in Ame team screamed…

Apparently it was the last thing she screamed.

"**Hishouken!"**

"You…" The last Ame nin backed away in fear. "Please don't kill me!"

Jin rolled his eyes. "Okay, give me your scroll."

"S-Sure!" The genin replied hopefully, taking out Heaven scroll.

"Well, what do you know! Just the scroll I need!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Y-You'll let me go now, right?"

"Wrong. **Hishouken!" **

Ame genin could only gasp when another ice blade pierced his stomach.

"Never trust a Rattlesnake." Jin stated, turning around. Only to…

"Jin Kisaragi!" This time it was a team from Iwa. "My revenge is here!"

Naruto slapped his forehead. 'I wonder if Orochimaru is enduring this annoyance too…' He thought, walking toward his next victims.

**With team seven…**

"What did you do to Sakura?" Sasuke asked the imposter under Sakura's henge.

"Hmhmhm…" The impostor chuckled and dropped his disguise. It appeared to be some Ame shinobi with breathing mask. "She's alright… for now. But you'd better hand over your scroll, or…"

"Now, Tsubaki!" Sasuke interrupted.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa!"**

"Guah!" Ame nin yelled as he was thrown backwards by a strong wind blow.

"Sasuke!"

"Got it! **Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu!" **Uchiha added his fireball to Tsubaki's jutsu, creating one massive destruction.

"Looks like we got him." Tsubaki stated, looking over Ame shinobi's scorched dead body.

"It appears so…"

"Hey, someone untie me!" They heard a familiar voice.

Two genins sighed. "Will you, or should I?"

"I'll do it." Sasuke responded. "You search this one for a scroll."

"Maaan…" Tsubaki crouched in front of the corpse. "I wonder if Jin-kun's enduring this annoyance too…"

**With Naruto…**

"Ahh! The scenery looks much better now!" Naruto stated, sitting on a rock.

Suddenly…

"Jin Kisaragi! You… Holy shit!"

Jin rolled his eyes. "Thank you very much for the nice comment. Anyway, are you here for my scroll, or do you want some revenge?" He asked, looking over the forest clearing he was in… which now had about twenty dead bodies lying around. "Well, if you want a scroll, just take one and leave. But if you want revenge…" The blonde glanced at dead bodies again. "No one's waiting."

"A-Are you sure about this, Tanaki?"

Kumo genin gulped. "Y-You killed my father! I can't back down now!"

Naruto sighed. "Damn, another avenger…" He hissed, standing up. "Well, what are you waiting for? Attack and die."

"I-I…"

"Fine, I'll do it for you." Jin blurred out of view and appeared between three teammates. **"Sekkajin!"**

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" They screamed as Naruto started slashing around himself with his sword.

CLICK.

Jin sheathed Yukianesa. "Enough of this shit. I have a reunion in my schedule!"

**With team seven…**

"Who are you? What do you want?" Tsubaki asked.

"Kukukuku!" Kusa shonobi chuckled. "Pretty silly to ask that on a battlefield, ne?"

"You want our scroll then!" Sakura said.

"Not quite…"

"Then what?"

"I'm simply here to kill all of you!" Kusa nin said, unleashing his Ki.

Team seven immediately gasped and fell to their knees after seeing their own death.

"Weak." Their enemy said in disappointment. "I was expecting more out of you…" He stopped when Tsubaki started to slowly got up.

"I… can't die here! I made a promise!" She shouted, glaring at him.

"Oh? Now that's determination!" Enemy shinobi said, clapping. "I actually came here to test Sasuke-kun, but I guess I can spare some time to test your skills too."

"Sasuke." Tsubaki started. "Take Sakura and run."

"B-But what about you?" Uchiha asked.

"Don't wait for me, go!" Hokage's daughter ordered.

Sasuke held a pause. "I… I'll return for you!" Then he grabbed Sakura and jumped away.

"Kukuku, now that's noble!" Kusa nin stated. "Sacrificing yourself for your teammates. Pure Konoha style! Morons never change."

Tsubaki tilted her head. "You're speaking like you're from here…"

He smirked. "Maybe because I am."

"Oh really? And who do you claim to be? Orochimaru himself?"

Kusa nin looked at her in slight shock. "How did you know?"

"Haha, pretty funny." The red head replied… only for Orochimaru to tear off his own face. "Holy hell, you _are_ Orochimaru!"

"That's right, girl. Do you understand now that you're no match for me?"

"Of course I do." She nodded. "But I sure as hell won't go down without a fight!"

Orochimaru grinned evilly. "You know, I like you…"

"Well, sorry, but my heart belongs to another." Tsubaki responded.

"Too bad, then I'll have to kill you. **Senei-ta jashu!" **Orochimaru shouted, shooting several snakes from his arm.

"Shit!" Tsubaki exclaimed, hiding behind a tree.

"You can't hide from me." One of the sannins stated.

"Who said I was trying to hide?" Tsubaki left her cover, slashing at him with blade of wind.

"Oh? Kaze no Yaiba? A pretty advanced technique for your age." Sannin stated. "You have to be commended, but… It won't be enough to defeat me!"

"Damn!" The girl cursed. Orochimaru was simply too fast for her to hit. In fact, he was so fast that she could barely spot him.

"Gah!" She didn't even notice how he punched her in the gut.

"You are very skilled for a genin." Orochimaru admitted. "Come with me, and I will give you more power than you can imagine!"

Tsubaki glared at him. "Never! If I do that, Jin will never forgive me."

Orochimaru's eyes widened. "Jin? As in Jin Kisaragi?"

"Yes."

"Hahahahahaha!" The sannin laughed hard. "He wouldn't even care if you defect! That guy is a traitor to the core! He betrayed everyone he knew in his worthless life! Believe me, girl." He moved closer and looked her right in the eye. "No matter what you tell yourself, Jin Kisaragi does not care about you."

"DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT JIN-KUN!" Tsubaki suddenly screamed and Orochimaru was surprised yet again when her eyes changed color.

"Wha…?" His eyebrows rose. "But that's impossible…"

Tsubaki's eyes were now red, with slits instead of pupils.

"I thought he was the only one… Hmm." He wondered. 'Killing her might not be the best idea…'

"**I'll tear you apart!" **The girl yelled and lunged at him.

"Wow, she became faster." Orochimaru said, dodging her punch. "But not fast enough!" He then grabbed her wrist and threw her into a tree, pinning red haired girl by the throat afterwards.

"Let me see…" He muttered, lifting her shirt. "Ho-ho! A C-cup! Nice… Damn, what the hell am I thinking?" He looked lower. "Ah, here it is, damn seal! Why I wonder… Well, no matter. Unfortunately this development makes you useless to me. So… **Gogyo Fuin!"**

"**AAAAAAA**AAAAHHH…" Tsubaki screamed in pain, when Orochimaru slammed his hand in her stomach.

"Well, that'll take care of you for now…"

"Tsubaki, no!"

The sannin smirked. "Ah, so you really have returned…" Orochimaru released Tusbaki and turned around. "...Sasuke-kun…"

**With Naruto…**

"…I'm a roller, I'm a rider, I'm number one motherfuckin' survivor…" Naruto sang to himself behind his cover. "…So move over, I'm the driver, and I'm high and I'm gonna keep getting higher, yeah, yeah, yeah!"

"**AAAAAAA**AAAAHHH…"

"Ouch!" He muttered as Orochimaru hit Tsubaki with… something. He didn't hear… Okay, he wasn't listening at all. "Poor Tsubaki! How could he hit such a pretty face? Sadist!"

"Tsubaki, no!"

"Oh-ho! Uchiha to the rescue again!" Jin exclaimed. "This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder… I think I should buy a lottery ticket…"

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Orochimaru were about to get the shit on…

"Bah, I don't care…" Naruto leaned on a tree. "Where was I? Oh yes… Move over baby, get on your knees. I'm gonna drive this little red love machine!"

**With Sasuke and Orochimaru…**

"Kukuku. How selfish of you…" Orochimaru mocked. "She sacrificed herself to let you escape, and now you are wasting her sacrifice."

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled, activating his Sharingan.

"Oh?" The sannin exclaimed. "Looks like you are ready to fight. Very well then, come!"

"**Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu!" **Sasuke threw fireball at his opponent, which he easily dodged.

"Oh, come on! That's not all, right?" Orochimaru mocked again.

"Tch…" Sasuke gritted his teeth and attacked head on, using taijutsu.

"Hm." Snake master smirked, blocking all of Uchiha's strikes swiftly. "Nah, you can't win like that." He stated, delivering mighty spinning heel kick to Sasuke's ribcage.

"Gah!" Uchiha gasped as his back hit a tree. He then spat some blood and glared at his enemy. "I knew I couldn't win against you from the very beginning." The genin said, and glanced at Tsubaki. "But I can't leave her…"

Orochimaru grinned evilly. "Win against me?" He asked in mock confusion. "No, I did not mean me when I spoke about winning…"

"Then who did you mean?"

Sannin's grin widened. "Perhaps you heard the name… Uzumaki Naruto?"

Sasuke's eyes burned with rage immediately. "What do you know about him?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… I know enough." Snake man stated. "But the most important thing is… at your current level he will crush you like a bug."

Sasuke clenched his fist hard enough to draw blood. "How do you know that?"

"Kukuku, simple. I trained him."

Two Sharingan eyes widened. "Y-You…"

"Yes me." Orochimaru towered over the Uchiha. "He came to me in search for power, also offering his servitude in return. I agreed… but I shouldn't. He's a traitor…"

"Heh!" Sasuke snorted. "Aren't you?"

The sannin glared. "You don't get it, Sasuke-kun. He betrayed everyone he worked with in the past… and he will betray his current employers as well when he gets what he wants… Just like he did with me."

"So what do you want from me?" Sasuke asked.

"From you?" Orochimaru asked back. "Nothing but help you in your quest." He stated. "I know where Uzumaki Naruto is. I know who he is, and even what his main goal is. But even if I tell you all of it right now, you won't do a shit to him. In fact, he'll simply dispose of you, and…"

"Cut the crap!" Uchiha spat. "What are you proposing?"

"Kukuku… Straight to the point, I like it!" The sannin replied. "What I'm proposing is this. I'll give you a taste of my power and give you some time to test it. When we meet next time, you must have an answer…"

"Answer to what?"

"Are you ready to leave this useless village behind to pursue your dream?"

**(Starting song: "Kouen" from Naruto Shippuuden soundtrack 2)**

Sasuke's eyes widened. 'He's asking me to defect… But he will give me power to defeat _him_! Might be worth at least thinking it over.'

"Very well." Raven-haired teen nodded. "Give me your power."

"Kukuku! As you wish!"

With that Orochimaru's neck extended. His head moved forward and he bit Sasuke on the neck.

"Kukuku…" The sannin chuckled when Sasuke screamed and started to twitch in pain. "You will survive, Sasuke-kun. Your hatred is too strong, and it _will _lead you to me!"

"Sure, for what good it does."

Orochimaru's eyes widened and he somersaulted backwards instantly in order to evade ice spikes that erupted from the ground.

"Shit!" He cursed when spikes didn't stop, but instead started to follow him around everywhere he went. The sannin back flipped once again… only for a very familiar figure to appear behind him while he was still in midair.

"**Fubuki!"**

SLASH.

Orochimaru's torso flew to one side, his ass – to the other.

"Ho-ho! Homerun! Orochimaru is out, Hahahahahaha!" Jin laughed.

But then…

Orochimaru's mouth opened, and out of it… another Orochimaru appeared.

"Yuk! I told you not to do this in front of me." The blonde stated.

"And I told you to never betray me." The sannin responded.

"Touché!" Naruto exclaimed. "But you should be more careful though. I sensed you even at the academy."

Orochimaru shrugged. "Well, no one else did."

"That's because this village is full of losers."

"Exactly."

Both of them suddenly stopped and looked at each other strangely.

"And here I thought we will never agree on something…"

"Exactly my thought…"

Silence…

"Enough, or my fucking brain will explode." Naruto stated. "Let's simply kill each other. Way too easier!"

"I agree… Bah! Let's do it!" Orochimaru shouted and started to pull Kusanagi sword out of his throat.

"**Hishouken!" **Naruto threw a blade of ice at him before the sword was out.

Orochimaru jumped to the side. "A dirty trick…" The sannin said, finally removing Kusanagi from his mouth.

Naruto smirked. "I'm a Rattlesnake."

"Nice excuse. Should write it down…"

The blonde smirked. "Uh-uh! It works only for me."

"Why?"

"Simple, I'm the only Rattlesnake."

"Indeed. **Senei-ta jashu!" **Orochimaru sent another set of snakes at Naruto from his forearm.

"**Reitou!" **Naruto waved his right hand, creating a wave of ice that froze snakes in midair.

"Damn!" Orochimaru cursed, cutting snakes off so not to be frozen as well.

"You're losing it, Viper. A year ago I wouldn't be able to do that. Looks like age has finally taken its toll on you…"

Orochimaru gritted his teeth. That was a sore spot for him.

"How dare you! I overcame death, I…!"

"**Touga Hyujin!"**

"Fuck!" The sannin jumped high, evading massive wave of ice. "Take this!" He slashed with his sword.

CLANG.

"Too slow." Naruto stated, blocking downwards strike. "Try mine!" With that he span around himself and did not one but three spinning slashes. One at each area of sannin's body.

"Don't forget who you're dealing with!" Orochimaru replied, deflecting two first strikes and jumping over the third one. "I'm…"

"**Fubuki!"**

SLASH.

Orochimaru was cut in half once again… only to do his mouth trick once again.

Naruto sighed and sheathed Yukianesa with a click.

"As much as I hate to admit it, but it's useless…" He stated.

"Oh?" Orochimaru smirked. "Giving up already?"

"Haha! You should know better than anyone that I give up only when I can't possibly win."

The sannin glared. "Do you think you can now? Don't get your hopes high, boy! You might be gifted, but I'm still one of the legendary three! A genius, who…"

"Who got owned, yeah, I remember." Jin interrupted, taking out a Hiraishin kunai. "Say… Can I win now?" He added activating Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Tch…" Orochimaru scowled. "What do you want, Rattlesnake?"

"Hmm, let me think… I want world peace!"

Orochimaru's eyes widened.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! That expression was priceless!" Naruto laughed. "But seriously, I don't really care about you… As a matter of fact, I wish you success."

"Huh, why?"

Jin shrugged. "I love this village no more than you do. So I'll tell you what, go on with your little destruction plan. I won't stand in your way."

Orochimaru glared. "What are you playing at, Rattlesnake?"

Naruto smirked. "All I want is to get to Nii-san. Everything else is irrelevant. Besides…" He looked around. "This is really not the place for the two of us to fight. If we go all out, the entire Konoha will be on our asses in a moment. And that's about 25000 ninjas, mind you! That's too much even for the two of us combined."

"Tch…" Orochimaru lowered his blade. "As much as I hate to admit it, but you're right. I'll kill you some other time."

Jin's smirk widened. "Suuuure! Only after you manage to block _that _move." He said, making Orochimaru scowl even deeper. "But for now, have a little reunion with another student of yours." The blonde added and disappeared in a flash of yellow.

The sannin raised an eyebrow. 'What did he mean by that?'

"OROCHIMARU!" Anko scremed, landing on the same place Naruto was occupying just a minute ago.

"Ah…" Orochimaru nodded. "That's what…"

**With Naruto…**

"Well, that felt nice! After several month of playing with genins to fight a normal enemy again…"

Silence…

"Holy shit! I just called Orochimaru normal!"

Suddenly another team landed around him.

"Hand over your scroll, or…"

SLASH.

"Man, I feel good right now!" Jin continued to walk forward, paying no attention to three genins he just killed. "I need to drink something… Wait a second, why am I even still here?" He wondered. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot…"

**Team seven's hiding spot…**

"Ah-ha! They're still alive, good…"

"You always protected me…" He heard Sakura's voice. "Now it's my turn!"

"Huh?" Naruto glanced at her from his hiding spot. "Ho-ho! The most useless team member is going to protect everybody! I'd almost pay to see that!" He suddenly noticed another team…

"…No, we'll attack at daybreak…"

'Oh really?' Jin thought. 'Well, I'm off to sleep then…'

**Timeskip. Daybreak… or not…**

"Zzzzzzzz…"

"Hey, Zaku! Let's kill this Sasuke in front of her!"

"Zzzzzzzz…"

"Good idea!"

"Zzzzzzzz…"

"**Konoha Senpuu!"**

"Zzzzzzzz…"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Konoha's beautiful green beast, Rock Lee! And I will protect beautiful Sakura-san!"

"Zzzzzzzz…"

"No matter, let's take him down!"

"Zzz… hmmmhmmm…" Naruto turned to the other side in his sleep. "Zzzzzzzzz…"

**Timeskip…**

CRASH.

"Zzzzzzzz…"

BOOM.

"Zzzzzzzz…"

IMPACT.

"Grrrr! Someone's gonna fucking die right now!" Naruto exclaimed, standing up. "Oppa! Looks like I overslept a little…"

"Ahhh!" Sakura screamed as she was thrown away by a strong air current.

"Okay, maybe I overslept a lot."

Apparently while he slept, some green clad clown along with team ten came to Sakura's rescue… and all of them were soundly defeated.

"Damn this village is weak…"

"Did you really think you could beat us? Face it; you ninja are just a bunch of losers."

"From a second rate village…"

Suddenly…

"That's pretty tough talk. I guess that makes your village third grade."

Naruto looked at the newcomer. 'A Hyuga… And the arrogance is there… or not?'

"I wonder if any of you amateurs are ready to take on the real thing." Hyuga continued.

Jin nodded to himself. 'Yep, it's there…'

"Lee…" Nearby standing Tenten muttered.

"You blew it." Hyuga spat.

'Ho! These clowns are Tenten's team! I guess I shouldn't kill them all… maybe… I'm thinking… hard choice… really…'

"It seems like someone used our teammate as a punching bag… No one does that and gets away with it!" Hyuga shouted, activating his Byakugan.

"Oppa…" Naruto muttered.

"Wha…?" The Hyuga suddenly turned his way. "I know you're there, show yourself!"

"Meh…" Naruto slowly walked from his cover. "And all it took is your Byakugan to notice me…"

Hyuga gritted his teeth. 'Damn, he's telling the truth! I never even felt his presence until I activated my byakugan. But still…' "You dare to mock the Hyuga clan?"

"Damn right I am." Jin stated, stepping into the light. "You're just a bunch of overrated imbeciles."

Byakugan user was about to response, when…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Sound girl screamed in horror, looking at Naruto in absolute fear. "NO, PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"Eh?" Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"Kin? What's up with you?" The guy in bandages asked.

But she just continued to shake in fear.

'Hmm… her face actually looks familiar…'

_Flashback…_

_**Otogakure…**_

"_Hey you." Naruto called to a girl, who was using his training field. "This is my place to train."_

"_Well, tough luck, pal. I got this one already! Find yourself another one." She replied and stared at him defiantly. _

_Big mistake…_

"_**Mangekyo Sharingan!"**_

"_Wha…?"_

"_Looks like you need to be taught some manners." Jin stated. "For the next thirty six hours I will cut your flesh with a kunai."_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"_

_End flashback…_

"Ah, now I remember you!" Naruto said smirking.

"P-Please don't kill me…" She pleaded.

"Sure, just get your ass out of here."

The girl looked as if she just won a Kage title in a lottery.

"Thank you! You won't regret this!" She tried to jump away, but got stopped by one of her teammates.

"What the hell are you doing, Kin? We have the order to kill the Uchiha!"

"Fuck you, Zaku!" Kin replied. "If you stay, you will find out that there are things worse than death in this life. Now let me go!"

"Fuck, Kin!" The guy in bandages called. "What is it about this loser that frighten you so much?"

Girl's eyes widened. "You imbecile! Please forgive him, Rattlesnake-sama!"

Two genins' eyes widened. "C-Can't be…" They both suddenly bowed low to him. "Please forgive us!"

Naruto waved them off absently. "Just get the fuck out of here. I'm not in the mood…"

Next second they were gone.

"Jin-kun!" Tenten ran over to him. "Did you know those guys?"

"Yep, met them once…"

"You… What is your name?" Hyuga asked dangerously.

"Are you an idiot? She just called it." Naruto replied.

Hyuga glared. "Don't push your luck!"

"Neji-kun, please!" Tenten tried to calm her teammate down. "I'll handle this. Please, check on Lee…"

"Tch…" Neji turned around and glanced over his shoulder. "This isn't over."

Jin only smirked in response.

Tenten sighed. "Damn him and his Hyuga pride…"

"You alright?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yeah, sure. What about you?"

"Had a nice sleep." The blonde stated. "Nothing interesting since then."

"Oh…" Tenten looked around. "These guys look pretty beaten…"

Naruto snorted. "What did you expect?"

"I guess you're right…"

"By the way, are these two clowns your teammates?"

"Y-Yeah, they are…"

"Clowns or teammates?"

"Both."

"Alright, I'll go check on… oppa…"

"What?"

Naruto sighed. "Look there…" He pointed his finger.

Uchiha Sasuke was slowly getting up to his feet.

"I can feel it… the power! I'm an avenger!" He stated.

'More like a pathetic excuse of one…' Naruto sighed again. "Hey Hyuga! Why don't you show us your superiority and knock this moron out?"

Neji glared at him. "Why don't you?"

Jin waved his hand. "I fight only to death."

"Hn…" Neji stood up. "Very well."

"You're the first I'll test my power on!" Sasuke stated.

"Not this time, Uchiha." Neji replied, activating his Byakugan.

"Shin-ne!" Sasuke lunged forward… Only for Neji to intercept him half way and with three precise attacks knock him back out.

"Not bad." Naruto commented.

"You're next, Kisaragi." Neji warned.

"We'll see about that." He turned to Tenten. "Deal with your team. I'm gonna check on Tsubaki."

"O-Okay…"

Naruto was already walking to where Tsubaki was lying, when…

"Can you explain something, Kisaragi?" Shikamaru asked. "Why this sound girl called you _sama_?"

"You shut your mouth." Naruto replied coldly without even turning Nara's way. "I'm not compelled to answer to you."

"W-What are you going to do?" This time Sakura asked.

"I'm gonna rape her while she sleeps! Idiot! I want to check on her. Do you know what the problem is?" He said and rolled his eyes. "What am I saying, of course you don't." Jin added, kneeling beside his sister.

'Let's see… Good old Orochimaru hit her with…?' He wondered. 'Nah, don't remember. Hmm… He hit her where…? Right, in the belly…" Blonde's eyes widened. 'Oh shit. Now I remember the word fuin. That means he hit her seal… And that means I can't help her even if I want.'

Girl's eyelids slowly opened. "Wha… Jin?"

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!"

"Jin!" She launched herself onto him, and hugged him tightly. "I was so scared…"

"Shh, it's okay. Tell me what happened?"

"I…" She started. "We were attacked by Orochimaru the snake sannin! He was here, I swear!"

"Calm down, Tsubaki. I believe you."

"But…" Her eyes widened. "Wait, you do?"

He shrugged. "I have no reason to doubt you."

"Oh, okay…" She tried to stand up and failed. "Damn, what's wrong with me?"

Naruto sighed. "That's the thing." He replied. "Looks like Orochimaru did something to you… something I can't fix. We need to get you to your father."

"But we don't have the second scroll! Orochimaru burned mine and…"

Jin smirked. "No worries here. I got spare scrolls for everyone. Here."

"Holy shit!" Tsubaki exclaimed. "Where did you get this many?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know that as well…" Shikamaru added.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Hmm… Looks like I have failed to realize that I gave you some hints about changing my previous answer. Can you tell me what hints were those?"

Wisely, Shikamaru kept silent.

"Smart, shadow freak." Jin said. "And cut down your long nose, or I'll cut it down for you with my katana."

"Damn, that was cold." Tsubaki stated.

"I'm a Rattlesnake. Let's go."

"Wait, what about Sasuke?"

"Oh, him?" Naruto looked at downed Uchiha. "He just got knocked out. Hey, Sakura, would you like to carry your precious Sasuke-kun to the tower?"

"I… Yes, I would…" The girl responded blushing.

"Very well. Let's go then." Naruto replied. 'Nothing more to do in this forest for me anyway…'

**...**

**Aaaaaaaand another chapter is done! Congratulations to myself!**

**Next time, preliminary rounds! Who will Naruto face? **

**Here are the options:**

**Sasuke – the last Uchiha!**

**Tsubaki – a kind and brave girl!**

**Gaara – the guy who loves his mother!**

**Neji – the master of fate!**

**Kabuto – spy in glasses!**

**My grandmother – fucking undying bitch!**

**So, here it is! And please, can some girl invite me for Christmas? I really hate spending it here…**

**Sincerely yours.**

**Darthemius.**


	8. What?

**Naruto: WHAT? THEY WOTED FOR ME TO FIGHT YOUR GRANDMOTHER?**

**Darthemius: Yup. Go get ready…**

**Nauto (paling): But man, I… I can't! She's a monster!**

**Darthemius: Which is exactly why I'm not doing it myself.**

**Naruto (In panic): You can't do this to me, man! I…**

**Darthemius: Wanna go back to Kishimoto?**

**Naruto: NO! NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!**

**Darthemius: Haha, I just love your reaction every time I said that.**

**Naruto: Yeah… So, about your grandmother… Can we…?**

**Darthemius: Relax, will ya? That wasn't a vote.**

**Naruto (Hopefully): You mean…**

**Darthemius: You're not going to fight that old bitch.**

**Naruto: Thank God! So then, who will I be facing?**

**Darthemius: Nah, no deal. You will have to read with everyone else.**

**Naruto: Oh, come on! I'm your best friend!**

**Darthemius: Oh, that's right… (Throwing a cola can at Naruto) Here, enjoy.**

**Naruto (looking down at the can): Not exactly what I meant.**

**Darthemius: You don't want it? I can drink it myself…**

**Naruto: Hell no! Say, where is Trish?**

**Darthemius: Oh, she's looking for new talents for EHD 2. Next time me and you are going to do the casting.**

**Naruto: No shit? We'll have to try all the girls?**

**Darthemius: Yep, we'll _have to_…**

**Naruto (Srinning): Now that's work! Also, what's with this crap about you and girls?**

**Darthemius (Sighing): It's just… Why do I always attract crazy bitches? I mean, can't I get a nice girly girl, who wear pink and likes to cuddle and have stuffed toys…**

**SMACK.**

**Naruto: I'm sorry, but Darthemius is out for the night. (Picking Darthemius up) You really should stop smoking this shit, pal…**

**...**

Chapter eight: "What?

"Shin-ne!" – talks.

'Nah.' – thoughts.

**...**

**Forest of death tower…**

"Uwaaaaah!" Naruto yawned, getting up from his bed.

It has been two days since he arrived at the tower… and he slept most of the time. Sure, after his encounter with Orochimaru, everything else was just too boring.

"Damn, you must be as lazy as Nara!"

"Wha…?" He turned his head. "Oh, hi Tenten. What a pleasant surprise…" The blonde said without any actual pleasure in his voice.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" The girl asked. "I mean, everyone is thinking strategies, or training…"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I have no one to council about strategy, and training for some reason doesn't sound like a good idea…"

"Well, you can at least walk around…"

"With all those lunatics shouting how I killed their puppy, or raped their grandmother?" Naruto exclaimed with sarcasm. "Thanks, but no thanks."

Tenten chuckled. "Yeah, I heard that."

"Raped my sister…" Naruto remembered words from before. "I tell you; never in my life did I rape anyone! Hell, most of the time I can simply wink at the girl, and she will be all over me!"

"Oh really?" She asked slyly. "Why don't you try on me then?"

"Hmhmhm…" Now Jin chuckled. "And here I thought you had a crush on that clown from your team. Hyuga… something… don't remember…"

Tenten laughed. "It's Neji. And no, I don't have a crush on him. Had before… but he has this thing stuck up his ass…"

"What thing?"

"A spear."

"Ho-ho!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'll have to commend the one who shoved it there!"

"Nah, you really don't want to thank that guy…" The girl responded.

"Why is that?"

"Because it's Hyuga Hiashi, the head of the Hyuga clan."

Jin nodded. "Oh, I see… So fucking what? Why would I care if he's the head of this useless clan, or its ass?"

Tenten giggled. "Well, maybe because unlike his nephew, he has at least five spears shoved up there."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Do you have some master, who's doing this kind of services?"

"Hahaha, no why?"

"Well, I know at least one more person, who I would like to see with a spear in his ass… or five spears… no, make that twenty five spears." The blond stated darkly.

Tenten's smile faded. "Someone you wish to kill?"

"Got that right." Jin replied.

"You know…" She started. "It's probably not my place to say, but you should drop your revenge cause…"

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "No."

"But it will lead you nowhere." The girl pressed. "Look at Neji! He's so stuck up, because his father was killed for the sake of the village! Ah!" She suddenly gasped when Jin quickly shot up from his bed and pushed her into the wall by her shoulders.

"You're saying like you know something about it!" He shouted. "Is your stuck up teammate trying to do something about it?"

"N-No… Not that I know…"

"Then this is nothing but proof of his weakness!" Naruto stated. "He can do nothing about it, because he's too weak, or too scared, or both! He's a loser and a coward! _I _will stop at nothing! That man took from me something that can never ever be replaced! And he will pay…" He spat last words in anger.

"J-Jin… You're hurting me…" Tenten squeaked.

The blonde shook his head. "Uhh… Sorry." He released his grip. "It's just a sore subject for me. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'll understand if you want to leave…"

"It's okay." She said kindly, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I shouldn't have judged you either. I was never in such position before, so what right do I have…?"

"Hmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled. "Let's just forget about it, okay? We'll get nowhere by apologizing the whole day."

"Yeah, you're right." She smiled brightly. "Say, fifth day isn't over yet. How about a quick spar?"

Jin scratched the back of his head. "Well, I only fight to death…"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. You fight only to death. But maybe you can make an exception… just this once?"

"Hmm… Very well."

"Great!" She threw her fist in the air. "Let's go to the training area!"

**Training area…**

"Sure is crowdy here…" Naruto commented walking into enormous room.

Of course, every participant was not able to go back into the forest, so it's either being here, or back in your room…

"Well, I think we'll have some space for ourselves." Tenten replied, walking further. "You're not going to use any wide area ninjutsu… right?"

"Hmhmhm… Tempting…"

"Jin!"

"Fine, fine! Let's go over there." He pointed at free corner.

"Sure."

They faced each other. Naruto took out his katana, and Tenten took out… hers.

"A katana?" The blonde asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You look surprised." She smirked in response.

"Ho-ho! So you want a sword fight then?"

"Yup!" The girl said. "I'm not as good as you, but I sure as hell can use this thing right here!" She made a few swings with her blade.

"Very well. Come then!"

"Ha!" Tenten brought her sword above her head and made a vertical slash…

…Only for Naruto to grab her wrist with his right hand and point the hilt of his sword into her face.

"You are coming too close." He commented. "You are attacking with a sword, not bare hands. Your reach should be long enough for your enemy not to be able to do what I just did. In short words, keep your distance."

Tenten looked at him with her mouth agape. "O-Okay…" She squeezed out of herself and took a step backwards. "Again?"

Naruto nodded.

This time the girl made a diagonal slash…

…Only for Naruto to simply lean his body in the opposite direction, easily escaping the blow.

"Lesson number two." The blond stated. "When you swing your sword like this, try to aim for lower regions, so your enemy would have to block or step backwards."

"S-Sure…"

"Okay, again."

She hesitated for a second… but then grabbed her blade tightly and ran at him, slashing diagonally from below…

…Only to see the tip of Naruto's katana right between her eyes.

"Lesson number three." He said slyly. "Never expect your opponent to simply stand there and wait for your strike."

"Dammit! Stop doing that!" She huffed.

Naruto frowned. "The weapon is useless… as long as it has no master…"

Suddenly…

"Get away from my teammate, Kisaragi."

Jin turned his head. "Ho, well if it isn't great Hyuga…" He turned to Tenten. "Whatever the fuck his name is again?"

"It's Neji!" Hyuga replied in anger. "You should learn it better, for I will be the one to put you in your place. Fate has already decided it!"

"Hahahahaha!" Naruto laughed hard. "Put me in my place? Oh, I don't think so. Because unlike you, useless piece of trash, I have a goal in my life…" He walked closer and directed some of his killing intent at the Hyuga boy. "And if I would've let imbeciles like you to stand in my way, I would've been dead many times already."

"J-Jin…"

"Sorry, Tenten. I don't feel like sparring anymore…" The blonde said, walking away. "And you… I would really like to see you try."

While he walked away, Neji stared at his back in anger.

'We'll see, Jin Kisaragi.' Hyuga genius thought. 'No one can stand against fate! No one!'

**Back in Naruto's room…**

"Damn, two hours till this damn exam is over…" Naruto muttered, opening the door. "Now what should I… oppa!"

"Ah!" The intruder gasped.

"Hey, I remember you! You're that tanuki moron's sister… Temuri?"

"Temari!" She corrected.

"Oh, sorry…" With that he lunged at the girl and slammed her into a wall by the throat. "Now start talking. What were you doing in my room?"

"Ghp… ghp…"

"What?"

"Ghp… ghp…"

"What?"

She pointed at her throat.

"Oh, sorry again…" Naruto said, releasing his grip on her throat, and letting her fall down on the floor.

"Well?"

"Cough… cough… I was… cough…"

"What?"

"I was…"

"What?"

"I wanted to talk to you, dammit! Cough… cough…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Talk with me? About what?"

The girl slowly regained her posture and rose to her feet. "I…" She looked at him and bit her lower lip. "I wanted to ask you not to kill my brother."

"Which one?"

"Both of them."

"Heh." Naruto snorted. "And why would I ever do that?"

Temari frowned. "I… I will do anything you want…"

"Hahaha…" He laughed. "There's nothing you can do to help me."

"Please! There has to be something I could do!"

Jin thought for a moment. "Hmm… Say, you're Gaara's sister, meaning you're Kazekage's daughter, right?"

"Y-Yes…" She nodded.

"Then here's the deal. You will become my spy in Sunagakure. You will inform me of every major occasion there and follow my every order, in turn, I promise to never make you do anything against your village. Agreed?"

"I…" She hesitated. "I… Okay. Just please don't kill my brothers! They're everything I have!"

"Fine, fine. This _was_ the deal after all. Now…" He said, removing his gear. "My first order. Put away your fan."

"What? But I…"

"I gave you an order."

The girl frowned, but did as she was told.

"Now…" Jin removed the rest of his upper gear, and now stood shirtless. "You will help me to… entertain myself for the next couple of hours."

She paled slightly. "Help in which way…?"

Naruto walked closer and pushed her on his bed.

"Take a damn guess!"

Her eyes widened.

"Wait, I… But I have never…!"

"Yes, I can see _that_. Or else you wouldn't be refusing."

Temari tilted her head to the side. "Why?"

"Because ninjas have very short lives to deny themselves the pleasure."

She paused. "Is it really this good?"

Naruto smirked. "Now we're talking!" He said, spreading her legs open. "Let me show you!"

Her eyes widened again. "W-Wait, not yet… Kyah!"

"Ho-ho! What a nice sound!" Jin stated, massaging the place between her legs with his right hand, and removing her clothes with his left. "Keep doing it."

"A-Ah…!" She moaned as her back arched. "W-What is this feeling?"

Naruto stopped for a second. "You… You never tried… you know… with yourself?"

"N-No…"

"Damn… Well, I just have to correct that!" He said, finally removing her upper gear. "There we go… Ho, no bra!"

"Umm… it gets in the way…"

"Hmhmhm, you don't have to explain yourself to me." Naruto replied. "Now seeing as you are finally naked, I guess it's time for this one…"

"Wait, what are you doing?" Temari asked when he moved his head between her legs and grabbed her hips with his hands.

"I haven't had sex for almost a week now! So I want to get the most out of it!" He said, leaning closer…

"Wha… AH!" The girl screamed as her hips twitched in pleasure. "Ah… A-AH! Wha… what is this?"

"Mmmhhmmm um mhhmhmm…"

"W-What… Ah!"

"Shut up and enjoy." He stated, interrupting for a second.

Well, it's not like she wasn't already. Temari never felt like this before. It was an overwhelming feeling, which quickly overpowered the rest. Her mind was quickly becoming clear as snow. Shortly after…

"Wait, stop!" She exclaimed. "I… I feel something is coming out of me! Ahh! I can't stop iiit!"

"Mhmhmh…" Naruto chuckled, lifting her bottom up. And soon enough.

"Ah… AH! KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Temari screamed as her body twitched violently in ecstasy.

The girl has experienced her first orgasm ever…

"Hah… hah…" She panted. "What… was that…?"

"Hahaha!" Naruto laughed. "_That_… was just the beginning!" He stated, removing his pants.

"Oh my…" Temari muttered. "Is this… This cannot possibly fit inside of me…"

"No?"

"No…"

**One hour and a half later…**

"Ah, fuck the shit out of me, YES!" Temari screamed, riding Naruto's dick.

"You stop the damn talking and move your fucking ass!" He commented, thrusting upwards.

"More, god more!" The girl begged, moving her hips back and forth. "You're so deep… shit! I'm cumming again! Don't stop!"

"Cum for me, bitch!" Naruto entered her with his full length, and her back arched once again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Temari screamed as yet another orgasm hit her. Unable to hold on any longer, she just fell on top of Naruto, totally exhausted.

"Huff… Huff… Damn, That was amazing!" She stated.

Jin shrugged. "Nah, not really…"

"W-What do you mean?" Temari asked in confusion.

"Don't worry; it has nothing to do with you." He reassured. "It's just that no one can compare to _that _woman in sex field…"

"Really? Who is she?" Temari wondered.

Naruto snorted. "The biggest bitch in the world…" He stated. 'And also one I cannot hope to resist…'

"Well… What now?"

"Hah, what do you think? We have an exam to finish!" Naruto said, getting out of his bed.

**Training area…**

"First of all…" Yondaime Hokage started. "I congratulate you all on completing this portion of chuunin exam."

Naruto rolled his eyes. 'Why didn't they say he was going to deliver a speech? I could sleep for another half of an hour!'

"Now I will explain to you the real meaning of the chuunin exam." Konoha leader continued.

Jin gritted his teeth. 'Can you _not _do that?'

"Chuunin exams were made in the time of peace to show off how shinobi of each village will behave in the time of war."

'Blah, blah, blah, blah peace… blah, blah, blah, blah war…' Naruto commented in his head.

"But now…"

PUFF.

"May I continue for you, Hokage-sama?" Suddenly appeared shinobi asked.

Yondaime nodded. "Please do, Hayate."

Said man turned to participants. "Now before we proceed, I must inform all of you that there are too many of you…"

"Say what?" Kiba exclaimed in anger.

"As I said, we don't have enough time to let all of you compete in the finals. First, is there anyone, who wishes to quit?"

Silence.

"Then we are going to have preliminary matches in order to lessen the numbers."

"What, right now?"

"Yes, right now." Hayate stated. "Now the rules are simple. There will be a set of one on one matches. They will continue until one of participants is dead, or unable to continue the fight. However if I say that the match is over, you have to accept that. Now as you probably guessed, killings are allowed, but they are not recommended."

Naruto sighed in relief. 'Well, at least no one will ask any questions if I kill somebody… Accidentally of course…'

Then Hayate waved his hand and a giant display appeared on the wall.

"This display will randomly pick two participants who will fight first…"

Names started to spin, and…

Akado Yoroi vs Uchiha Sasuke.

"Two participants, whose names are displayed, please stay where you are." Hayate commanded. "The rest please clear the area."

'Tch, poor guy…' Naruto thought to himself. 'He'll have to listen a lecture about Uchiha superiority…' He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. 'Wait a second; I'll have to listen to it too!'

"Oi, Jin!"

Familiar voice brought him out of his trance.

"Ho, Tsubaki! Haven't seen you in a while!" Naruto greeted. "Where have you been?"

"Umm…" The girl blushed. "Father said that he won't allow me to stay with… others."

Jin nodded. "Not unexpected. You're his only daughter after all…"

"Yeah…"

"Well… How do you feel?" He asked when they walked up the stairs.

"Oh, fine." Tsubaki replied. "Father fixed… whatever Orochimaru did to me."

"He didn't say what it was?"

"No."

'Heh, figures…' Naruto thought. 'He doesn't want even for her to know about her jinchuriki status.'

Meanwhile Sasuke and that other guy were about to clash… Not that Naruto really cared, but there were nothing else to watch.

"What is Sasuke doing?" The red head asked, seeing how Uchiha did nothing but dodge Yoroi's attacks.

"Hmm… My guess is that guy… whatever his name is, he can…"

That moment Yoroi get a hold of Sasuke, and Uchiha's eyes widened.

"My chakra…" He exclaimed.

"…Do that." Naruto finished his sentence.

"He's draining his chakra?"

"Yep." Jin turned around and leaned his back on the rail. "But I don't really think he can do anything else."

"Hmm… Who do you think will win?"

"Hah, Uchiha of course! His pride won't allow him to lose." Blonde stated.

Then Sasuke broke out of Yoroi's grip, kicked him into the air and delivered a combination he called…

"**Shishi Rendan!"**

"Oh?" Naruto exclaimed, glancing over his shoulder. "I wonder who taught him that…"

"That move…" Tsubaki muttered. "That spandex guy used it before."

"Who?"

"That guy." She pointed.

"Ah, that clown?" Naruto recognized. "So he can do _something _outside of being an eyesore…"

Tsubaki chuckled. "I guess…"

Meanwhile…

"Winner: Uchiha Sasuke!" Hayate exclaimed.

"Who would've doubt?" Naruto commented.

Aburame Shino vs. Abumi Zaku.

"Boooooooring…" Naruto stated.

"Hey, have some patience, will ya?" Tsubaki replied.

"Meh…" The blonde exclaimed with his back turned to the arena. "I've been waiting for three damn days already." He said, leaning on the rail.

"S-Shino-kun…" He heard slight whisper nearby.

"Wha…?" Jin turned his head. Apparently, team eight stood right beside them. "You said something?"

Hyuga Hinata turned to him and her eyes widened.

"K-Kisaragi-kun!" She stuttered.

"Yep, that's me. You want something?"

"N-No… I just…"

"What?"

"No, I…"

"What?"

"I…"

"What? What? What?"

"Stop it, Kisaragi!" Angry Yuhi Kurenai said, glaring at him. "Why don't you bully someone your own size?"

Naruto grinned evilly. 'Now that's interesting!' He thought, pushing himself off the rail. "Someone my own size…? Someone like… you maybe?"

"Hey, get away from Kurenai-sensei!" Kiba exclaimed.

"I can take care of myself very well, thank you, Kiba." The jounin replied. "As for you…" She turned to Jin. "You're way out of your league, boy."

Naruto's grin widened. "Boy, huh…" He said, walking closer. "The name's Jin Kisaragi. Remember it well, because…" The blonde paused. "You know what? Forget it, don't remember it." He leaned closer so only she could hear. "For it will be my great pleasure to _make_ you remember."

Kurenai smirked. "As I said, you're _way _out of your league, _boy_. I am the best kunoichi Konoha has provided in forty years, and…"

"And it looks like good old Konoha has a problem." Jin finished for her. "You see, I have fought many shinobi in my life… And I also fought many kunoichi. And if you're the best Konoha has to offer, then it has problems."

"Are you implying that I'm weak, Kisaragi?" She asked angrily.

"Damn right I am." The blond stated.

"Then I've got a surprise for you…"

"Nothing you can do will surprise me." He interrupted. "Can you do something beside your genjutsu?"

"It will be more than enough to defeat someone like you." Kurenai spat.

"Ho-ho! Is that a challenge?"

She looked down at him arrogantly. "I don't have time to waste on the likes of you, mercenary."

Naruto grinned. "Just like I thought." He said and turned around. "Pay close attention when you'll see my match though. That could be you…" And with that he walked away.

"What were you talking with Kurenai-sensei?" Tsubaki asked when he walked closer.

Jin shrugged. "Nothing much, just some Konoha problems." He said, leaning his back on the rail again, facing away from the arena. "Did I miss something?"

"Not much." The red head replied. "Aburame Shino beat that sound boy, and one of ours got screwed by that guy from sand."

Naruto's ears perked at the last sentence. "Sand boy? Which one?"

"The one in black." Tsubaki stated.

"Oh, that clown? Glad I missed it…"

"You're so negative." The girl said with a sly smile on her face. "You need to cheer up a little."

Naruto smirked back. "Sure, I just need something to keep me positive…" He said, leaning closer. "You know what that is?"

"I can guess…" She leaned closer too… but then…

"Step away from Hokage's daughter, Kisaragi."

Tsubaki jumped at this, but Jin only sighed in displeasure.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"You've been waiting for this exact moment to appear, right?" Jin asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Masked jounin replied. "I must stand beside my team."

"Go ahead, they're right there." He pointed at Sasuke and Sakura, who were standing pretty far from them.

Kakashi glared. "Tsubaki is a member of my team as well."

Naruto sighed. "Damn, just say that her daddy told you to keep your eye on me. I'll understand."

Kakashi said nothing.

"Figures…" The blonde muttered.

Haruno Sakura vs. Yamanaka Ino.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh no."

"W-What?" Tsubaki asked with a startled look on her face.

"This is the worst possible pick!" The blonde explained.

"Why?"

"You'll see…" Naruto said, truning around and leaning his back on the rail.

"Begin!" Hayate stated and two girls clashed in a taijutsu combat.

"Hmm… You sure you don't want to look at this?" Tsubaki asked. "They are not so bad to tell the truth."

Naruto shrugged and glanced over his shoulder.

That exact moment Ino managed to deliver hard uppercut to Sakura's stomach. But then…

SLAP.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed madly. "Sure, elite kunoichi battle! Hahahahaha!"

Apparently that was heard by everyone, counting Sakura and Ino.

"Fight seriously, Ino." Sakura said, tying her headband to her forehead.

Ino did the same.

Naruto rolled his eyes. 'One more useless thing…'

"I won't lose Sasuke-kun to you!" They both shouted at the same time.

Jin sighed in exasperation. 'That's it! Pink or blonde? I hate blonde less.' He thought, waving his hand. **"Hishou…"**

"Don't even think about this, Kisaragi." Kakashi warned, holding a kunai to Naruto's throat.

"What, you wanna do it yourself? Be my guest."

"Shut up and stay put."

Naruto bowed mockingly. "Sure, whatever you say, Jounin-sama!"

SMACK.

Both of them turned to the arena. Sakura and Ino remained on the ground unconscious…

"Well, well, what a surprise! I guess you should pick up one of your _team members_. Shouldn't you, Kakashi?" Jin asked slyly.

The jounin glared. "This isn't over, Kisaragi." He said, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Sure it isn't…" Naruto replied, glancing at the sound team. Their jounin-sensei was gone. 'Oh, Orochimaru-chan has left the building. How sad.' He thought and his eyes narrowed. 'I wonder why that moron remained…' The blond observed Kabuto. 'He was always the first to escape. Just like a damn rat. Hmm… Maybe ol' Orochi left him to gather more information about Uchiha… or maybe Tsubaki… or maybe even me."

Tenten vs. Temari.

"Ho?" Naruto actually turned to the arena. "Now this looks promising."

As soon as the fight started, Tenten immediately jumped backwards, creating some distance.

"Oh? Are you waiting for me to make my move?" Temari asked. "Not smart. For the first move I make will be the last move you see. I don't want this match to be over too quickly. So why don't you go first. Come on, girl show me what you got."

Tenten scowled. "Okay, if you insist. Remember, you asked for it!" With that she threw some shurikens at Temari… and missed. "W-What? I missed?"

"Ho-ho! That bitch is good!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What do you mean, she missed." Tsubaki commented.

"Not that one. This one." He said, pointing at Temari.

"I never saw her doing anything." The red head stated.

"Yet she did." Naruto countered. "Watch carefully. Tenten will lose this fight."

"Why is that?"

"Because she has the worst possible opponent for her."

"GO TENTEN!" Clown in spandex cheered. "SHOW HER YOUR POWER OF YOUTH!"

Tenten was about to move into action again, when…

"Don't listen to this moron." She heard familiar voice and looked at the balcony.

"Jin?"

"Word of advice, give this match up."

Her eyes widened. "W-What?"

"You should listen to your handsome friend." Temari said with a smile. "You can't win against me. Give up and spare yourself the embarrassment."

Tenten's look hardened. "So you don't think I can beat her?"

Jin shrugged. "Nope, I don't."

"Tch." Bun haired girl scowled and took out two small scrolls. "Then I'll just have to prove you wrong!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you then…" Naruto muttered.

Meanwhile Tenten placed two scrolls on the ground and started doing handseals.

Naruto grinned at Temari. "Pretty gentle of you to let her do that."

Temari smiled at him brightly. "It's not like it will work anyway."

"**Soushouryu!"**

Smoke filled the arena, and two scrolls shot up in the air.

"Ho, pretty technique… useless, but still pretty…" Naruto commented.

"Why is it useless?" Tsubaki asked. "Look at the amount of those weapons!"

"The amount doesn't matter in this case." Jin replied.

"**Ninpo: Kamaitachi!" **Temari waved her large fan, sending huge cutting whirlwind at Tenten.

"See? That's what I was talking about."

"Gah!" Tenten gasped in pain as her back was landed right onto Temari's fan.

"Impressive." Jin stated.

"Why, thank you." Sand girl replied.

"The winner of the fifth match: Temari." Hayate announced.

Kunoichi's smile widened.

"Wait a second!" Spandex guy jumped down just in time to catch Tenten after she was thrown by Temari.

"Hey, nice catch!" She commented.

"What is wrong with you?" He shouted. "She may have lost, but that is no way to treat an opponent who's done her best!"

"Beat it, you moron!" Temari said. "And take that sack of garbage with you."

"No Lee!" Hyuga screamed.

"**Konoha Senpu!" **Lee span in midair, throwing a hard kick at Temari's head, but…

"**Kokujin." **

His leg hit some strange energy shield around… Jin Kisaragi's hand.

"What are you doing? You're from our village!"

Naruto ignored that statement and just threw him away with a wave of his hand.

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself." Temari said smiling.

"It's not that." Jin turned to her. "Ladies should not fight clowns."

"Oh?" Her smile widened. "Then who should?"

"No one. Fighting clowns is ridiculous."

"Hmm… I'll remember it."

"Please do…" Naruto replied, walking back to the balcony. "And don't forget to remind your brother… whatever his name is."

"Don't worry, I won't." She said, walking beside him.

"Impressive victory by the way."

"Thanks, that's very sweet of you."

"Heh, don't get used to it."

"Sure… can I stand next to you?" She asked.

"I don't see why not…"

"What is she doing here?" Tsubaki asked in slight anger.

"Oh? Someone's jealos?" Temari asked slyly. "Are the two of you together?"

"W-Well…" Of course Tsubaki wanted to yell YES… but with Kakashi behind her… "I… No, I guess we're not…" She muttered, noticing Jin's amused look.

"Well, that's just great!" Sand girl replied. "Because Jin-kun is actually my type of guy." She said, moving closer to Naruto.

The red head gritted her teeth, but she could do nothing right now. Not only Kakashi, but her father was there as well.

"No time to scowl." Masked jounin said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Look."

Namikaze Tsubaki vs. Yakushi Kabuto.

Naruto's eyebrows rose. 'Of all possible picks…'

"I… I guess it's my turn now." Tsubaki said, walking to staircase.

"Hey, Tsubaki!"

The girl turned her head.

Naruto smiled warmly at her. "Good luck."

"Y-Yeah. Thank you, Jin." She smiled back. 'Allow me to show you my abilities too!'

"Namikaze Tsubaki vs. Yakushi Kabuto." Hayate announced. "Begin!"

Naruto grinned. 'Too bad I'm not his opponent… Killing him here and now could solve a lot of problems. Well, I guess it can't be helped… Hmm, what if…' His grin widened.

"It's nice to see you again, Kabuto-san." Tsubaki greeted.

"Glad to see you too, Tsubaki-san." Kabuto replied. "Let's have a fair match, okay?" He added, smiling from ear to ear.

"Okay." The girl nodded.

Naruto shook his head. 'How trusting… I have to beat it out of her.'

"You seem unpleased." Temari stated. "You don't like how this freak in glasses is fooling this girl?"

"No. In fact, I _really _don't like it."

Meanwhile, Tsubaki took out some shurikens and threw them at Kabuto.

"Please, Tsubaki-san…" Kabuto started, sidestepping the attack easily. "You will lose if you're not going to take me seriously."

"Very well." She made few handseals. **"Fuuton: Daitoppa!"**

"Wow!" This time Kabuto couldn't dodge, the area was too small for that.

"Hmm… B-class wind jutsu." Temari commented. "This girl is not bad…"

"Gah!" Kabuto gasped when his body was slammed against the wall. "That was pretty good." He said, wiping some blood from his mouth. "Now it's my turn to attack."

Naruto's eyes narrowed when he saw Kabuto's palms glow.

'Chakra scalpels!' Naruto thought and glanced at Tsubaki's confused face. 'No, she doesn't know what that is. And if Kabuto used them, then he's going for the victory… But what is his goal? Is it to take out Tsubaki from competition, or to advance in the finals?' He paused. 'No, wait! This is Orochimaru we're talking about. So he probably… Haha, of course, that's it. He simply wants to know the extent of her strength. Well, I think not…'

"Be careful, Tsubaki-san. This is my favorite technique – Chakra Scalpels! Now I can cut every muscle in your body with a simple touch."

"What fool explains his technique to the enemy?" Temari asked.

"The one who's absolutely sure of his victory." Naruto answered. "Come on, look up here, you piece of trash!'

"Thank you for explaining, Kabuto-san. I will be careful." Tsubaki said and sprang into action with two kunais in her hands.

'Is she stupid? He told her so she wouldn't come close… No, wait! You son of a bitch, Kabuto!' Jin thought. 'He struck at her pride by telling that he's really dangerous in close combat! Run, you stupid girl!'

"Ah!" Tsubaki gasped when Kabuto finally managed to land a 'touch' on her hip.

"Sigh… I told you, Tsubaki-san. My close combat skills are pretty advanced. You have no chance to beat me now, give up."

"N-No, I won't back down!"

Kabuto sighed again. "I don't want to hurt you, Tsubaki-san, but I will if you won't surrender."

'Come on, babe! Say something determined!' Naruto pleaded in his head.

"I… I'm not done yet." Tsubaki stated. "I'm sorry I'll have to use this technique against you, Kabuto-san."

'Yyyeeees.' Naruto smirked, changing his voice slightly. "Go, Tsubaki! Don't give up!" He suddenly cheered… covering his face with his hand.

"Do not give her false hope…" Kabuto said and looked at the source of the cheer… big mistake. But he realized it too late.

'**Genjutsu: Utakata!'**

Kabuto's eyes widened as he suddenly found himself in front of enormous dark sun, which was quickly burning his body to a crisp. Of course he could do only one possible thing…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He screamed in pain, shocking everyone.

"Wha…? What happened?" He heard Temari ask.

"I don't know." Naruto said innocently… just before…

"**Rasengan!" **Tsubaki shouted, slamming a spiraling ball of chakra right into Kabuto's chest.

Orochimaru's spy screamed even louder as his body was sent flying once more.

"Gah!" Tsubaki fell on her knees, holding her injured leg again.

"This match is over." Hayate stated. "The winner is: Namikaze Tsubaki. Medics, please check the condition of Yakushi Kabuto."

"Well done, Tsubaki!" The Hokage commented, walking up to his daughter. "I see you have finally mastered Rasengan."

"Yes, father…" Red haired girl replied.

"Hokage-sama." One of the medics called Yondaime. "It's Yakushi Kabuto. He's umm… he's dead…"

"Say what?" Minato shouted.

"N-No…" Tsubaki whispered.

'HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!' Naruto laughed in his head. 'Wonderful! Looks like the pain of Rasengan added to the pain of Utakata was just too much even for this piece of shit. Perfect! Now I don't have to kill him myself!'

"Oh, that killed him?" Temari asked. "Looks like I underestimated this girl."

"Seems that way." Naruto stated and jumped down. "Are you alright, Tsubaki?"

She raised her eyes at him. "Jin, I… I killed him…"

"Don't worry about it." The blonde said. "Killings were allowed after all."

"But…"

Naruto glanced at her father, who was still busy with medics.

"Don't blame yourself, babe. You're a killer, that's what you do."

"Y-Yeah, I guess you're right." She replied. "Can you give me a hand?"

"Sure I can." He said, picking her up bridal style and walking to the medic team.

"Where are you going? Take me back to the balcony!"

"Nope. You have severed muscles in your hip. You need medical care. Don't worry, I'll tell you everything afterwards."

"Mmm… After we have a cup of coffee?"

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, and 'play chess'… five times at least."

"Promise?"

"Sure."

"Get away from my daughter, Kisaragi!" Namikaze Minato screamed.

"Sure, sure." He put her on the stretcher. "Be well, okay?"

"Okay."

"I said back off!"

Jin shook his head. "As you command, Hokage-sama!" He said and disappeared in a puff of smoke… appearing beside Temari again.

"Welcome back."

"Thanks… Say, is your brother down with your standing right here with me?"

Sand girl shrugged. "Well, I just kind of forgot to ask him…"

"Clever."

Inuzuka Kiba vs. Rock Lee.

"YOOOOOOOOOOSH!" Spandex clown exclaimed. "TIME TO SHOW MY FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

"Let's give it all we got, Akamaru!" Kiba stated.

"Arf!" Akamaru barked in response.

"Bah, another fight of two losers…" Naruto said, turning his back to the arena once more.

"I see what you mean." Temari added, doing the same.

"Hey, put that dog away!" Lee said. "I don't want to hurt it!"

"Fool! The only one who is going to hurt is you!" Kiba put his dog down. "Stand down, Akamaru, I will finish it myself!" He added and ran full speed at Lee…

Big mistake.

"**Konoha Senpuu!" **

SMACK.

Lee's foot connected with Kiba's head, sending the later flying into the wall.

"Gah!" Kiba gasped in pain when his body connected with said wall. "D-Damn… I guess I underestimated this guy…"

"I forgot that I had weights…" Lee exclaimed.

"Is it over?" Naruto asked.

"Looks like it." Temari replied.

Both of them were still facing away from the arena.

"Boring."

"Yeah."

Meanwhile Kiba was being carried away on a stretcher.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata ran towards him. "Are you alright?"

"Could be better." Inuzuka said, clutching his ribs. "More importantly, Hinata. You are still in the tournament. Remember, if that sand guy or Kisaragi are picked as your opponents, surrender immediately. Same with Neji. He will show you no mercy."

She could only nod in response and watch how her teammate was being carried away.

Dosu Kinuta vs. Sabaku no Gaara.

"Ho, tanuki time!" Naruto exclaimed, turning around.

Gaara teleported to the arena in a swirl of sand.

"I don't want to fight that trash." He said to Hayate. "I want to fight Rattlesnake! Mother wants his blood!"

"It cannot be changed." The proctor stated. "Either fight, or be disqualified."

"Gh…" Gaara clutched the side of his head. "Fine."

"Heard that?" Naruto pointed down. "Your mother wants my blood."

"It's not my mother." Temari replied.

"Huh? I thought you were brother and sister…"

"Stop it. You know who he was referring to."

Jin grinned. "Of course. Doesn't stop me from laughing at it though…"

The girl shook her head. "Only a psycho can laugh at something like this…"

"Which is exactly my case…"

"**Sabaku Kyu!"**

"Oppa, looks like it's already over."

"Yep."

"**Sabaku Sousou!"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Dosu's piercing scream erupted through the room.

"Winner: Sabaku no Gaara."

"You're next, Rattlesnake." Sand user stated.

"Sure, get in line." Naruto responded.

"Enough! You are in the way of the next match." Hayate said.

Hyuga Hinata vs. Tsuchi Kin.

Now to Hinata's credit, she was holding up pretty good… what couldn't be said about her opponent. Poor sound girl was literally terrified. One of her teammates was just killed in the most brutal way she has ever seen. The other one was crippled for life not too long ago. Yeah, she got all moral support she needed.

"I… I give up…" Kin said hesitantly. Yes, she has failed, but this way she could at least hope to survive.

"Are you sure?" The proctor asked.

"Y-Yes…"

"Very well. The winner of this match as a result of forfeit: Hyuga Hinata!"

Hinata's eyes widened. 'I… I passed!'

"Now please clear the area."

Nara Shikamaru vs. Akimichi Chouji.

"What a drag…" Nara commented.

"I don't want to fight Shikamaru, I give up." Chouji stated.

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome, I was just about to say that…"

SMACK.

"Ouch! What the hell, Ino?"

"You two lazy morons, that's what!"

"The winner of this match as a result of forfeit: Nara Shikamaru!"

"Tch…"

"Now the next and the last match is… Hyuga Neji vs. Jin Kisaragi. Please come down to the arena."

"Kick his ass." Temari said.

"Sure thing."

"SHOW HIM YOUR POWER OF YOUTH, NEJI-KUN!" Lee cheered.

"A word of advice, Kisaragi." Neji started when they stood in front of each other. "Give up. Fate has already decided the result of this fight."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what is it?"

"You are going to lose."

"Really? Why?"

"Because that is your fate."

"…And?"

"That is all."

"Hahaha!" The blonde laughed. "Really convincing!"

"My eyes see many things…" Neji spoke again, but Naruto interrupted him.

"Your eyes? You mean Byakugan?" He asked mockingly. "Please, don't be ridiculous. Your useless clan will die in the end because of your stupid arrogance."

Neji's eyes burned with hatred. "How dare you! What do you actually know about Hyuga clan or our hatred?" He screamed.

"_Actually? _I _really _don't care. Not about you, not about your useless clan, not about your damn hatred."

"You dare mock the Hyuga clan?"

"Hahaha! Clan, clan, clan. You speak almost like…" Naruto stopped and his eyes widened.

"_Clan… Family is everything."_

"Gah!" He clutched his head in pain. "W-What, Yukianesa… Ah… AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Uh-oh. That's not good." Anko said. "You should stop this match, Hokage-sama."

Minato said nothing.

"Hokage-sama!"

"Be quiet, Anko." He said.

"Proctor, I'm going to kill him." Neji stated.

Hayate said nothing as well.

Then Neji ran at Naruto at the top of his speed, preparing to kill him in one blow.

"**Juuken!" **Hyuga shouted, thrusting his palm forward… And that moment Naruto raised his head and looked into his eyes. No, there was nothing unusual… except they now held coldness of thousand murders.

Neji hesitated for just one second, but this was enough.

"**Hirensou." **Naruto drew his sword insanely quick, outstretching it backwards. It didn't strike Neji… but both of Hyuga's arms were totally frozen.

Blonde's eyes only narrowed slightly… until he brought his katana forward, cutting both frozen hands off at their elbows.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Neji screamed in pain and fell to his knees, watching helplessly how his hands fell on the ground and broke into small ice pieces.

Naruto however was not done. He brought his blade up once again, attempting to finish off Neji by cutting off his head…

CLANG.

…But another sword got in the way.

"Withdraw your sword, Kisaragi." Hayate said, trying to push Naruto back. "Back off, or you will be disqualified."

Naruto simply continued to press forward.

"Tch. This is your last warning!" Proctor stated.

"Grr…" The blonde growled, sheathing his sword. "Don't ever get in my way again." He said, walking away.

Hayate glared, but still…

"The winner… Jin Kisaragi."

Naruto paid no mind. 'Nii-san! I must find Nii-san!'

"Stop right there!" Rock Lee appeared in front of him. "How could you do this to a fellow Konoha shinobi!" He yelled.

"Get out of my way, trash." Jin replied. "Or else you will share his fate."

Lee took a battle stance… but then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Gai-sensei?"

"Calm down, Lee." The jounin said. "What has occurred right now is also Neji-kun's fault."

"B-But it's him who cut off Neji's arms!" Lee shouted. "He was going to kill him as well!"

"Yes." Gai nodded. "But if you remember, Neji was the first one, who went for the kill. Kisaragi-kun only countered his move. Besides, they were in a match. You were about to attack a fellow Konoha shinobi without any approval."

"I…" The genin sighed. "You are right, Gai-sensei. I apologize."

"The matches are over." Hayate stated. "Now I ask all winners to come down."

"Tch." Naruto scowled. He really needed to take off some stream.

"Here." Proctor showed them a hat. "Each one of you will take a number from this hat. This number will determine your opponent in the finals of the chuunin exam that will happen in one month."

"What? We're not going to do this now?" Temari asked.

"No. Now you'll have time to prepare." He said and let everyone to take their number. "Tell me your numbers."

"One." Temari said.

"Eight." Gaara hissed.

"Yosh! I've got three!" Lee exclaimed.

"Nine." Shino said simply.

"S-Six." Hinata stuttered.

"Five." Sasuke stated.

"Ten." Kankurou added.

"Mendokuse, four…" Guess who that was…

"Seven." Naruto finished.

"That means Tsubaki-san got two." Hayate said. "Now look at this." He showed them the table. "Here are the matches. First – Sabaku no Temari versus Namikaze Tsubaki."

Suna kunoichi grinned. "Looking forward to it."

"Then Rock Lee against Nara Shikamaru."

"Yosh!"

"Mendokuse…"

"Next will be Uchiha Sasuke versus Hyuga Hinata."

"Hn."

Hinata said nothing.

"Fourth match will be Jin Kisaragi versus Sabaku no Gaara…" Hayate paused at this. 'Oh damn…'

"Hmhmhm…" Gaara chuckled. "Mother will have your blood, Rattlesnake."

Surprisingly, Naruto too said nothing.

And the last match in the first round will be Aburame Shino versus Sabaku no Kankurou.

"Tough luck, pal." Kankurou stated.

Shino remained silent.

"Now you know your opponents. Be at chuunin stadium at noon in this same day next month. Dismissed!"

**...**

**Well, that's it. Now I must say that I officially close this story…**

**Hahahahaha! Did you really believe that? Come on!**

**Fuck like hell and sleep well.**

**Darthemius.**


	9. Work of an insider

**Naruto (Sighing): Why do you think you're good enough to be in EHD 2?**

**Harry Potter: "W-Well… I… I'm a badass!"**

**Trish: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

**Naruto (Rolling his eyes): No, you're not a badass. You were a quiet and shy boy, who was always shoved around by a crazy old man."**

**Harry Potter: "Hey! That was in the original, so that doesn't count! You, for example, wore orange in your original story!"**

**Trish (Glancing at Naruto in amusement): What, for real?**

**Naruto (Paling): Of course he's lying!**

**Harry Potter: Yes, you did!**

**Naruto (Angrily): Well, at least I don't have a peace of a freak's soul in my head!**

**Harry Potter (Angrily): Oh yeah? Well I don't have an animal sealed in my somach!**

**Naruto (Standing up): At least I don't drink pumpkin juice!**

**Harry Potter (Standing up): At least I don't eat ramen!**

**Naruto (Pointing at Harry Potter): You lost your virginity after you fucking _married_!**

**Harry Potter (Pointing at Naruto): You lost your first kiss to a _guy_!"**

**Naruto: You're using a small wooden stick to fight!**

**Harry Potter: And you want to be the Hokage, _dattebayo_!**

**Trish: Ouch…**

**Naruto (Sinking back in his chair): Th-That was a low blow, man…**

**?: Ho, Ho, Ho! Meeeeeery Christmas!**

**Naruto, Trish and Harry Potter: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**

**Darthemius (Pulling the white beard down): What?**

**Trish: Get this crap off! Now!**

**Darthemius: Why? Today's Christmas!**

**Naruto (Rolling his eyes): Today's orthodox Christmas. Besides, you're Russian. They don't celebrate Christmas, they celebrate New Year.**

**Darthemius: You're wrong pal! That's just one more reason for us to get drunk! I, unlike others, have a celebration each week! It's called "Friday"!**

**Harry Potter: Shit, why am I not Russian?**

**Darthemius: What's the deal, just change your citizenship.**

**Harry Potter: Hey, that's a nice idea…**

**Trish (Preparing to send a lightning at Darthemius): I SAID TAKE IT OFF!**

**Darthemius (Beginning to remove Santa Claus's suit): Fine, fine… By the way, what the hell are you doing here?**

**Harry Potter: I'm trying to get myself a role in EHD 2!**

**Darthemius: Oh really? You do know that characters of EHD have a tendency to die in… not the most subtle way?**

**Harry Potter: Did you read my seventh book?**

**Darthemius: Point taken. But you also have to understand that you won't be having the main role.**

**Harry Potter: What? Why not?**

**Naruto: Because that's my job, buddy.**

**Harry Potter: Aww…**

**Darthemius: Hey, don't get upset because of that. Hey, I'll tell you what, what if I make a story about you as well?**

**Harry Potter: Really?**

**Darthemius: Sure! Now if you want Darthemius to make a Harry Potter story, Give me a HELL YEAH! **

**After reading this chapter of course…**

**...**

Chapter nine: Work of an insider.

"Shin-ne!" – talks.

'Nah.' – thoughts.

**...**

**Konoha hospital…**

"Jin Kisaragi!" Shinobi guardian started with narrowed eyes. "By the order of Yondaime Hokage you are forbidden to visit his daughter. Leave immediately, or I will have to use force."

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "No need to get violent, jounin-san! See, I'm leaving." He turned to leave. 'Hmm, that didn't go as planned. That son of a bitch just has to stick his nose in other men's business… Oh well, I guess I can still visit Tenten…'

**Tenten's hospital room…**

"Jin!" Tenten greeted from her bed.

"How are you doing, girl?" Naruto asked, walking inside.

"I'm fine." She shook her head. "Better tell me, are the rumors true?"

The blond raised an eyebrow at this. "What rumors?"

"That you… cut off Neji's arms?"

"Oh that." Naruto nodded. "Nah, of course not…"

Tenten sighed in relief.

"…I froze his arms and _then _I cut them off." Naruto finished.

The girl gasped. "How could you do this?"

"Weren't the rumors saying that Neji tried to kill me first?"

Tenten looked at him in confusion. "N-No… They said only about you cutting off Neji's arms…"

"Yeah, well I had a little… breakdown during our fight, and he decided to use it." Naruto stated. "I'll be honest with you. I tried to kill your teammate, and if not for that proctor I would've done that."

The girl frowned. "I… I understand. It _was_ a death match after all, Neji knew the danger. It was his mistake in underestimating you…"

Naruto smiled. "Thanks, I knew you would understand."

She shrugged. "We are shinobi. We face death everyday… whether it's our enemy or our friend…"

Jin shrugged. "Well, he isn't actually dead." He said. "His ninja career has gone to a toilet though… Actually, with his attitude, I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner."

Tenten chuckled. "To tell the truth, I always thought he will end up like this." She stated. "His destiny speech and all that stupid crap about how fate already made him the winner. All those times he mocked poor Lee…"

"Who?"

"My other teammate."

"Oh, that thing… I mean that guy." The blonde smiled sheepishly.

Tenten smiled. "I understand. You know, Gai-sensei actually tried to give us the same suits…"

"Ouch!" Jin exclaimed.

"Thankfully Lee was there to save the day."

"Lucky you… Speaking about days, looks like our time is over…" Naruto stood up.

"I guess… Say, I will be out tomorrow…" She started. "Can we umm… train together maybe…?"

'Hmm… Tempting, but I have plans for this month, so…' Naruto thought. "Sorry, girl, but I'm going to be busy. Maybe some other time."

Tenten frowned slightly. "Okay, take care."

"Yeah, you too."

**Hokage's office…**

"What do you think, Ibiki?"

"Hokage-sama…" Head interrogator nodded. "During their match, I felt a surge of power, coming from elsewhere. And it is safe to say that your daughter did not cause Yakushi Kabuto's death."

"Hmm… Are you certain?" Minato asked.

Ibiki nodded again. "I had a member of Yamanaka clan scan his brain. The results were astonishing…"

"What have you found?"

"We learned that before he was hit by Tsubaki-san's Rasengan, Yakushi Kabuto was attacked by a very strong genjutsu. It made him feel being burned to a crisp by some dark sun, that's why he screamed so much."

"I don't know any genjutsu like that…" The Hokage commented.

"Neither do I." Scarred man stated. "But whoever the attacker was, he was no genin, that's for sure."

"I see. Is that all?"

"No, that was actually the _less_ important part."

Minato's eyes narrowed. "Continue."

Ibiki nodded. "Apparently, while scanning Kabuto's mind we learned something really big. Kabuto was actually Orochimaru's spy, and he was close to the traitor himself."

Yondaime's eyebrows rose. "Now that is interesting." He stated. "That really narrowed the list of suspects…"

"Why is that, Hokage-sama?"

"You didn't get it yourself? Hmm, looks like you're getting old." The Hokage replied. "Yakushi's killer must have known about his spy status. That's the only reason someone could want him dead. That actually narrowed the list to one person… Jin Kisaragi…"

Ibiki's eyes widened and his fists clenched at the name.

"Why him, Hokage-sama?"

"When he first came here…" The blond started. "He gave me info on Orochimaru. That means he was actually acquainted with Orochimaru, obviously he was acquainted with snake's servants as well…"

"Should we arrest him?" Ibiki asked eagerly.

"Hmm… he should've told us, but… no, I don't think we should. I'll talk to him about that, but later." Minato said. "He only spared us the time to catch that Kabuto ourselves. The only thing I _don't _like about him is getting so close with my daughter… But I can't count that as treason now, can I?"

"No." Ibiki spoke through gritted teeth. "If you excuse me, Hokage-sama."

"Sure, you're free to go…"

**Naruto's apartment…**

"Damn! I just can't get enough of this!" Temari exclaimed, using Naruto's chest as a pillow.

"You know, you actually look better with your hair untied." Naruto commented.

"Maybe…" The girl replied. "But they get in the way in a fight…"

"Oh, fight…" Naruto grunted in annoyance.

"What is it?" Temari asked.

"Sorry, babe, but I have things to do before this day ends."

"Awww…" She pouted.

"Haha, don't give me that face." Jin replied. "Better go check on your brother."

"Fine, fine I'm going…" Blonde kunoichi slowly got out of bed.

"Say… Do you remember our schedule for the finals?" Jin suddenly asked.

"I guess…" Temari responded, putting her underwear on. "Why?"

"Do you remember who Uchiha is fighting against?"

"Uchiha…" Temari tried to remember. "Oh, that super shy girl from your village."

"Ah yes, I remember. Thanks."

"Don't mention it!" She winked at him. "See you soon."

"I hope so…" Naruto said as she left. "Good girl. Smart, strong… quite pretty as well…" He muttered, putting his pants on.

Suddenly…

KKOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

…Someone knocked on his door.

'Maybe she forgot something?' Naruto thought, opening his door. "Who the hell is this?"

There stood that girl from Hidden Sound.

"Eh?" Naruto exclaimed skeptically. "Good old Orochimaru sent _you _to kill me? That's insulting! He can as well wait for me to die from old age!"

"I…" She gulped. "I'm not here because of Orochimaru…"

Jin raised his eyebrow at her. "Oh? Why then?"

She paused. "I… I have nowhere else to go…"

"I don't do charity." Naruto stated.

"Please, Rattlesnake-sama!" She pleaded. "Please, help me survive! I will do anything!"

He rolled his eyes. "I don't need anything from…" He stopped in mid sentence. "Actually, there is one thing. Come in."

She did so happily.

"So, what's your name again?"

"Kin… Tsuchi Kin."

"Yes, I remember now." Naruto nodded. "So you want to survive, Kin?"

"Yes. My team failed… and Orochimaru-sama doesn't treat failures well…"

"I heard that." Naruto snorted. "Alright, here's what I'm going to offer to you…"

"I'm listening."

"You see…" Jin started. "There is a group of people in this village… three to be exact. These three people are in desperate need of a slow and painful death."

Kin nodded. "I understand."

"Good. Now the thing is these people are _really _hard to get to." He continued. "Originally I simply planed to offer them my services, but your presence here opened new options…"

"I see, you want me to lure them out for you."

"Smart girl. Now here's the deal, you will lure those people out for me, and I will make sure that you can stay here in Konoha… as a ninja even."

Kin thought for a moment. "Alright, I'll do it… But I'm not that exceptional as a shinobi."

Naruto smirked. "Maybe. But there is something else you can offer…"

**Tsubaki's hospital room…**

"Uh, where is he?" Tsubaki asked in frustration. "He told me he will come…"

Suddenly an idea struck her…

"Hey, jounin-san?" She called.

"Yes, Namikaze-sama?" Her guardian responded.

"Did anyone try to visit me?"

"Umm, well…"

"I would appreciate an honest answer." She added some ki in her voice.

"A-Alright… Yes, you had a visitor earlier…" Jounin stated.

"Oh? And who was it?"

"I'm not…"

"Who was it?" She asked again.

The guardian sighed. "Jin Kisaragi…"

Tsubaki fumed. "Then why wasn't he allowed to see me?"

"By the order of…" The guardian stopped.

"My father?"

"…Yes…"

"I see…" The red head glared off into space. "You are dismissed."

**Konoha street…**

"Why am I wearing that?" Kin asked.

"You have to look neutral, and not in your sound outfit." Naruto replied.

"Makes sense… So, what are we doing here?"

"Do you remember what to say?"

"Yes, I do." The girl stated. "Are you sure this works?"

Naruto shrugged. "It's my best bet. Now, go inside… this bar. Take this earphone. I will give you additional commands if I find this necessary."

Kin did so instantly. "Okay. Am I good now?"

"Pretty much. Off you go."

"Where will you be?"

Jin smirked. "You won't see me, but I will follow you constantly. Go."

Kin nodded and entered the bar.

"We do not serve kids." The bartender stated.

"Leaves may fall, but roots will remain." Kin said as emotionlessly as she could.

Bartender's eyes narrowed dangerously. "How do you know that?"

"I have information for your master." She replied instead of answering. "Take me to him, and you will receive his gratitude."

The bartender hesitated. "And who do you think my master is?"

"Danzou, the leader of ROOT. Don't try to lie, I'm very well informed."

"Very well." The bartender snapped his fingers and four ANBU-like shinobi appeared around Kin in a puff of smoke. "Check her for weapons."

"I am unarmed." The girl stated as emotionlessly as before.

"She's telling the truth." One of ANBU replied after checking her.

"Pretty bold of you." The bartender said. "Anyway, you have to understand that Danzou-sama is a very busy man. You must have very important information in order to see him."

Kin's face betrayed no emotions. "Are Orochimaru's plans and the location of his hideout good enough?"

Bartender's eyes widened. "Hmm, important indeed… I only wonder how you stumbled upon it."

"I used to be Orochimaru's subordinate…"

"Used to be?"

"He betrayed me, and I don't really take betrayals well."

"I see, good motive." The bartender stated. "Very well. Guys, you know what to do."

Next second Kin felt a hit on the back of her head and fell unconscious.

"Take her to headquarters."

Four shinobi nodded, left the bar and jumped away.

"Hmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled, appearing from darkness. "Worked like a clock."

**ROOT headquarters…**

"Huh? Where am I…?" Kin asked, awakening in some room with grey stone walls. "Is this ROOT headquarters?"

"_It is." _Voice in her earphone stated.

"Rattlesnake-sama!" Raven haired girl whispered. "Where are you?"

"_Already here." _Naruto said. _"Whatever happens, do not panic. This must be done as quietly and quickly as possible. Remember, your job is to distract them long enough for me to deal with everyone else."_

"I remember. Please, be careful, Rattlesnake-sama…"

"_Call me Jin."_

Suddenly the door opened…

"Tsuchi Kin." Masked ninja called. "Danzou-sama will see you now."

"Very well." Kin nodded. "Lead me to him."

**ROOT headquarters. Viewing room…**

"So… you claim to know about Orochimaru and his plans…" Some old bandaged man stated.

'Obviously Danzou…' Kin thought. "Naturally. I was one of his subordinates…"

"That means nothing!" Danzou interrupted. "And Orochimaru does not trust his subordinates. Which means you got the information elsewhere."

'Shit!' The girl thought. 'He didn't believe me!'

"_Don't panic. I'm almost done, he had less people than I expected. Now say this…"_

Kin smirked. "You are very sharp, Danzou-san. I got the information from Yakushi Kabuto. He was a spy in Konoha ranks. In reality he worked for Orochimaru."

"Yakushi Kabuto…" Danzou muttered. "Wasn't he killed in chuunin exam preliminaries?"

"He was." Kin nodded. "Which is partly the reason I'm here. Orochimaru never trusted me, but Kabuto was another case. After his death, I do not think Orochimaru will keep me around for long."

"Understandable." Danzou nodded. "Very well, I will hear your information."

"It will be more useful if you have a map…"

Danzou snapped his fingers and shinobi with a map appeared.

"Alright…" Kin pointed at the map. "Here, Rice Field Country. Otogakure is there. More specifically… Right here." She pointed.

"Excellent. What about his plans?" Old man asked.

"He plans to attack Konoha during chuunin exam finals." Kin stated. "The main goal is to kill the Hokage."

Danzou's single visible eye almost beamed with joy.

."That was very interesting, young lady. What do you want in return for your services?"

"_Change of plans." _Naruto spoke in her ear. _"Say this…"_

"Wait a moment, Danzou-san."

"What is it?"

"I have more information to tell." Kin stated. "Something I didn't mention before…"

"And what that might be?"

"I think you should call Homura-sama and Koharu-sama for this…"

Danzou's eye narrowed. "Why is that?"

"The information is about… Uchiha Itachi."

The old man sat in silence for some moments.

"Is it important?" He asked.

"Very." Kin nodded.

"Hmm… Very well then." Danzou said and snapped his fingers once again.

Two of his bodyguards disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"They will be here any minute now…"

"Why have you called Danzou?" An old woman – Utatane Koharu asked, walking beside her former teammate Mitokado Homura and two Danzou's bodyguards.

"I…"

"**Rengoku Hyouya!" **

ROOT leader's eyes widened when four people along with the ground around them were completely covered in ice.

"What the…?"

CLASH.

Ice broke, leaving no actual traces of four people, who just stood there.

"Who is this? Show yourself!" Danzou screamed.

"Hmhmhm…" Dark chuckle was heard from… well, darkness. "Ah, we have finally met face to face after all these years…" Naruto stepped into the light. "Nice to see you again, Danzou-san."

"Kisaragi?" War hawk asked in disbelief. "What do you think you're doing? ROOT!" Danzou called…

Nothing.

"Ahahaha… Sorry, old man, but that won't work anymore." Jin walked towards smiling Kin and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Because when this nice young lady was giving you this very necessary information, I was actually killing your men. One… by one… by damn one…"

"You!" Danzou glared at Kin. "You have betrayed me!"

"Hmhmhm…" The girl giggled. "I never said I was offering my loyalty now, was I?"

"Tch." Danzou gritted his teeth. "What do you want, Kisaragi? Money? Power? Rank? Council membership? I can give you all that. We don't have to be enemies, you…"

"No, actually we have…" Naruto interrupted. "Old age must be getting into you after all…"

"Why is that?"

"Because you missed how I said it's good to see you _again_… I lied by the way."

Danzou's eyebrows furrowed. 'True, we have never met before.' "Who are you?"

Naruto's smile fell. "Who I is not important. The important part is _why _I am here."

"And?"

"Revenge…"

"Excuse me?"

Naruto paused. "Six years ago, you, alongside your two elder puppets, ordered an assassination of a certain clan…"

Danzou almost gasped at this.

"…I don't really care about said clan… But what I do care about is that because of your order, the most important person in my life was killed. That I will never forgive…"

"Who was that person?" The old man asked.

"Uchiha… Mikoto."

Danzou's eyes widened. "You! I should've known! Her infatuation with you was sick! I'm glad she has died."

"Shut up!" Naruto screamed, summoning his katana. "For that you will die in the worst way possible!"

Danzou stood up. "You fool. Even without my men, I am still a worthy adversary." He said, removing his bandages. "Kai!"

The seal around his right arm broke and Naruto whistled.

"Wow, that's shitload of work you've done at yourself!" He commented.

Meanwhile Kin decided to be smart and get into the farthest corner of the room.

"Now do you understand?" The old man asked arrogantly. "No one can best me with these eyes and this arm!"

"Hahaha, sure! Just say that to yourself more often! **Hishouken!" **Ice blade flew at Danzou, which he quickly evaded.

"Not good enough, boy!" Danzou took out his own blade. "Let me see your power and take it from you!"

"I don't think so!" Naruto lunged at his enemy and two clashed in a swordfight. Room was barely lit, and actually two warriors could only see each other's faces when their swords collided with each other, creating sparks.

"You won't defeat me! I cannot be beaten!" Danzou stated, right before…

"**Hirensou!" **Naruto froze Danzou's body and broke the ice with his next strike. "Hahaha, after all this talk…"

"I am still here."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Strange, I could swear I cut you in half…"

"Now, do you see the extent of my strength? I will become Hokage with this power!"

Jin smirked. "Nope, you won't. For you made the biggest mistake…"

"Oh? And what is this mistake?"

"You suggested I do not know this technique." Naruto's eyes turned red.

"NO!" Danzou screamed… just before his world turned red and black. "That is impossible! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE! YOU ARE NOT AN UCHIHA!"

"I guess I can tell you my little secret now." Naruto started. "When Mikoto-san sacrificed her blood for me, Kyuubi made it so I receive her genes. That's why I have these." He pointed at his eyes.

"That will still give you nothing!" Danzou glared. "I have no fear! I almost don't feel the pain of my body! There's nothing this genjutsu can do to me!"

"Ho! You even know how this technique works! That sure is admirable!" The blonde smirked. "But… no fear you say? How bold, everyone has it. You just don't know yours… so let me show you…"

The world around them shifted. They now stood in a council chamber.

Naruto grinned as he walked around Danzou to give him a better view and to also whisper in his ear.

"Welcome to your own personal nightmare." The blond spat angrily. "Danzou. For the next seventy two hours, you will see how Namikaze Minato will foolishly lead Konohagakure no sato to its immanent destruction!"

Old man's eyes widened. "No…"

"I am lowering the security of our borders." Yondaime stated.

"No…" Danzou whispered in fear.

"Hmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled behind him. "How amusing that such a smart man's greatest fear is so… stupid. Have a nice show."

"I'm opening free access to our village."

"No…"

"I am disbanding the council of this village."

"No!"

"I am closing the academy…"

"NO!"

In the real world Naruto grinned evilly. "Izanagi… A technique that can shift the reality. But it can't shift created reality!" He swung Yukianesa, cutting off Danzou's right wooden hand with sharingans.

"**Frozen Requiem…" **He whispered, piercing the arm and watching how it froze and crumbled into dust.

"Not yet…" Naruto got on his knees… and tore Danzou's right eye from his skull. "You won't need this anymore." He added, crushing the eye in his fist.

The old man still did nothing as illusion still remained.

"I promised you will die in the worst way possible, you son of a bitch!" Naruto shouted. "Take this! **Amaterasu!"**

Danzou's body was covered in black flame… still he didn't scream. Scream would be nice… but it could draw attention. Naruto understood that. He knew Danzou still felt all the pain, and that was enough for him.

"I hope you will get everything you deserve at the bottom of hell, where you, no doubt, are going right now." Jin said, turning around.

"Is… Is it over?" Kin asked, walking closer to him.

"Not really." Jin pointed Yukianesa at her throat.

"Please!" The girl pleaded. "Don't kill me! You promised!"

"Never trust a Rattlesnake…"

"I… I can still be of use to you!" Kin shouted. "I will spy on Konoha for you!"

Jin hesitated for a second, but then removed his blade.

"That's… acceptable. Very well, come with me…"

**Hokage's office…**

"Just nod your head at whatever I say and answer when asked." Naruto said, entering the office.

"Kisaragi? What is it?" Yondaime asked.

"Good day, Hokage-sama." The jinchuriki began. "There is something I wish to ask of you…"

"Go ahead."

Naruto nodded. "This is Tsuchi Kin, she was my spy in Otogakure no sato. She has vital information for you in exchange for a sanctuary in Konohagakure and a chance to join this village's shinobi forces."

"Is it true?" Minato asked. "You spied for Kisaragi while working on Orochimaru?"

"I never worked for Orochimaru." Kin stated. "I was Jin-sama's spy the entire time."

"Hmm… I don't really like it, but fine, very well. Now what is the information?"

Kin nodded. "Orochimaru is going to attack Konoha during chuunin exam finals. The signal to attack will be given by Orochimaru himself from kage's box, where he himself will be stationed disguised as Kazekage. Oh, and Suna forces will aid Oto in this battle."

Hokage's eyes narrowed. "So those fools really decided to try it." He hissed.

"I also know the exact location of Otogakure." Kunoichi continued. "I can provide you with this information if necessary…"

"Please do." Minato nodded. "Let's do your documentation first; then you will tell me the rest. You are dismissed, Kisaragi."

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I'll see you later, Kin." Jin nodded and left. 'Now that's done. Next…'

"Oh, and one more thing, Kisaragi."

"Yes?" Naruto slowly glanced over his shoulder to see Minato staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"Next time you're going to kill someone without my content, prepare to meet the consequences." Yondaime stated. "You are lucky I have my hands full right now, and the man you killed was a traitor. Otherwise you would be having a nice date with our head interrogator Morino Ibiki right now."

Naruto clenched his fist. "I understand, Hokage-sama."

"Good. And stay away from my daughter."

**Konoha training grounds…**

"Son of a bitch found out… But heh, I guess I'm too useful to dispose of before the invasion. Now what was I going to do…?" Naruto asked himself, arriving at the training grounds. "Fuck someone? No, already did that. Kill someone? No, already did that too… in fact, my Konoha campaign is officially over. Now all that remains is to wait for… Oh, right! That's what I was about to do! Now how was I going to do that…?"

Suddenly…

"Kyah!"

Naruto turned his head. There was team eight along with their sensei. The Hyuga girl was on the ground.

"Hinata! Are you alright?"

"No!" Hinata shouted, standing up. "Please, take me seriously."

Jin raised an eyebrow. 'Eh? Let's see how she fairs…'

"Kyah!" Hyuga fell on the ground, taking another hit.

Naruto sighed. 'Damn, how can she be so… Wait a second, that's it!'

_Flashback…_

"_Say… Do you remember our schedule for the finals?" He suddenly asked._

"_I guess…" Temari responded, putting her underwear on. "Why?"_

"_Do you remember who Uchiha is fighting against?"_

"_Uchiha…" Temari tried to remember. "Oh, that super shy girl from your village."_

_End flashback…_

'That's exactly what I'm going to do!' Naruto thought, walking towards them. "Hey there!" He greeted team eight cheerfully.

This caused mixed reaction. Hinata started to shake in fear, Kiba growled, Kurenai glared and Shino… did nothing.

"What do you want, Kisaragi?" Female jounin asked dangerously.

"My, someone's hostile!" Jin exclaimed. "Why, I was simply passing through…"

"Move along then!" Kiba shouted.

"I wasn't talking to you." Jin said as politely as he could. "I think some of your team members need to be taught some manners…"

"I will be the judge of that." Kurenai replied. "Now if you don't want me to force you, I suggest you leave this place quietly."

'Just what I needed.' Naruto smirked. "Was that a challenge, Kurenai-san?" He raised his hand and Yukianesa appeared in it. "I accept then."

Hinata gasped.

"Are you really that dumb to fight a jounin?" Kurenai asked.

"Hmhmhm…" Jin chuckled. "I have faced people who were far meaner and more experienced than you. I killed them all as well… most of them at least."

"Very well then." The woman said. "Kiba, Shino, Hinata. Please back away."

"But Kurenai-sensei!"

"This is an order, Kiba."

Inuzuka scowled, but still obeyed.

"Ready, Kurenai-san?"

"Yes. Come."

Naruto shrugged and waved his hand. **"Hishouken!"**

A single blade of ice flew at Kurenai… but her body disappeared in a swirl of sakura petals.

The blond raised an eyebrow. "A genjustu?" He suddenly turned around and threw a kick backwards.

Apparently it hit its target…

"Gah!" Kurenai gasped as air was knocked out of her.

"I told you before, didn't I?" Naruto grinned evilly. "Genjutsu is useless against me."

"Tch." The woman got up on her feet and drew a kunai…

"Hahaha!" Naruto laughed. "You are going to fight me with this? Might as well tie your hands behind your back…"

"Silence!" Kurenai shouted and charged.

SLASH.

Naruto's blade cut the kunai in half. "Stupid." Naruto added, delivering high spinning kick to kunoichi's head.

"Ah!" Kurenai moaned in pain as she was sent flying into a nearby tree.

"That's what you are, a rookie." Naruto stated, walking towards her downed form. "And you made a mistake of a rookie as well. Only a fool would underestimate his enemy. You…"

Team eight appeared in his path.

"Get away from Kurenai-sensei!" Inuzuka yelled.

"Aww, how sweet." Naruto mocked. "But that was unnecessary; I wasn't going to attack again."

"Prove it." Shino said.

Naruto raised his hand and Yukianesa disappeared. "Is that enough?"

"Quite." Aburame said and relaxed slightly. "Now will you please stop interrupting our training?"

"Hmm." Jin started. "I wasn't going to interrupt it from the very beginning, but…" He turned to Hinata. "I would like to have a few words with you."

Hyuga paled.

"Like hell!" Kiba screamed.

"Enough, Kiba." Kurenai got to her feet once again. "Why do you wish to talk to her, Kisaragi?"

"Jin, please…"

"Very well, why do you want to speak with her, Jin?"

"There is something I must ask her…"

"After what you did to Neji?" Kiba screamed again.

"What happened to that fool was his own damn fault, and no one else's."

"You…"

"Quiet, Kiba." Kurenai interrupted. "It's not your choice, but Hinata's…"

The girl hesitated. "I… um… O-Okay…"

Naruto nodded. "This won't take too long. Just go stand over there and observe, I will tell you when I'm done so you can continue your training."

"Fine. Let's go, Kiba, Shino."

"But!"

"This is an order, Kiba."

"Tch, fine."

"Umm…" Hinata shifted nervously. "What do you want to ask m-me about?" She stuttered.

Jin shook his head. 'Nah, that won't do. I guess we need an attitude adjustment…'

Naruto walked closer, making her shiver once more. "Tell me, Hyuga Hinata… Are you happy?"

Girl's eyes widened. "W-What?"

"Are you happy with yourself? Tell me."

"I…"

"Come on, don't be shy. I won't tell a soul. Promise."

She paused. "I… Yes, I'm…"

"It is useless to lie to me, for I only wish to help you." Jin interrupted. "Now I ask another question. What is your goal? What do you want to achieve in this life?"

"I want… to get my father's approval…" Hinata whispered.

"And? Do you think you can do that with the way you are now?" The blonde asked.

Hinata said nothing.

"That's right. You may try to deny it, but your father is arrogant and prideful. He will never acknowledge a timid and shy person like you."

Girl's eyes started to tear.

"No! That's not the answer!" Naruto shouted. "Crying and pitying yourself will solve nothing! If you want to achieve your goal, you must change yourself!"

"B-But how?"

Naruto smirked. "I know just the way. The question is… are you willing to take my help, or not?"

"Help?" Hinata asked. "Why would you help me?"

"I have a reason. Now…" Naruto extended his hand. "Yes, or no?"

Hinata took his hand reluctantly. "Y-Yes…"

The blonde grinned from ear to ear. "Excellent."

**...**

**Was that scary? Haha, hold your fears, boys and girls! What I just did was made for a reason and you sere as hell will like that reason! Yes, I'm well known for not being the biggest Hinata lover, however her character is perfect for what I'm planning.**

**Next I just wanted to say… nothing. That's it.**

**Fuck like hell, sleep well, drink cola and join team "Bring it"!**

**Darthemius.**


	10. A change of heart

**Darthemius: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Naruto: WHAT? What happened?**

**Darthemius: THE EXAMS! THEY'RE OVER! Now I can finally get myself drunk as shit!**

**Naruto: OH HELL YEAH! I was beginning to worry that your fucking exams will never end! Let's drink our asses off and…**

**? (Appearing out of nowhere): Hey, guys!**

**Naruto and Darthemius: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**

**Alucard: Am I really that scary?**

**Naruto and Darthemius: YES!**

**Alucard: Ahehe… Then I guess I'm sorry.**

**Darthemius (Shaking his head): Look, pal, I don't mind you coming over, just use the door.**

**Alucard (Pointing at the door): This one?**

**Darthemius: No, that's a toilet! And if you don't want me to shit myself to death, you won't appear there… ever!**

**Alucard: Oh, okay.**

**Naruto: By the way, what are you here for, buddy?**

**Alucard: Oh yeah! (Turning to Darthemius with pleading look) Hey, man! You have to let me into EHD2! Please, I'll do anything! I…"**

**Darthemius: Relax, man. You were in by default.**

**Alucard: Okay, I'll do… What?**

**Naruto: He said you're in.**

**Alucard: Hell yeah!**

**Voice from behind the door: Umm… Master Alucard? Is this the place?**

**Naruto: Who's that?**

**Darthemius (With wide eyes): You still haven't ditched that crazy chick?**

**Alucard (With sad look): How in the hell can I ditch her if I made her my servant? (turning to Darthemius) Because of you by the way!**

**Darthemius: Oh, so now it's my fault? Well why won't you go and fuck…**

**Isabella: Master, this cola crate is very heavy! Can I place it down?**

**Darthemius: Eh?**

**Naruto: Did I hear that right?**

**Alucard: Oh yeah, I sent her to buy some cola in order to celebrate if I get a role.**

**Darthemius: You got it! Naruto, fetch the crate!**

**Naruto (Rushing to the door): You got it!**

**Darthemius: But be careful! This chick is…**

**Isabella: Oh, you're so cute! Are you a vampire?**

**Naruto: Umm… no?**

**Isabella: Doesn't matter.**

**Naruto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Darth! HELP!**

**Darthemius (Flinching): No fucking way…**

**Alucard (Flinching as well): Well, at least he's immortal…**

**Naruto: Please kill me! AAAH! NOOO!**

**Isabella: CUTIE!**

**Darthemius and Alucard: Ouch…**

**Darthemius: Can't you get her out of here?**

**Alucard: Not while she's in her 'cute' mode. But I can get out of here myself. See ya!**

**Darthemius: Motherfucker… (Sighing) Okay, while Naruto gets violated, I'm gonna end this AN. First of all onto my Harry Potter vote… Actually I never expected for so many people to vote, but well, I guess you like my writing.**

**Oh, and if you don't like Harry Potter… The vote is… I don't remember how many, but it was surely more than fifty to… two. So if you don't want me writing it I suggest you hurry your messages.**

**Now I'll ask some questions about the story. Do you people mind:**

**Harry Potter drinking cola. (If you say you do, then you're dead)**

**Harry Potter doing WWE moves. (Since Naruto already branded RKO and Stunner, I'm thinking about Sweet Chin Music)**

**Harry Potter having sex at early age. (I don't even know why the hell am I asking this)**

**Harry Potter having a talking sword. (I know it's not anime, but the world is insane inough for the main character to have it)**

**Tell me if you don't like any of these.**

**Okay, enough about that shit. Let's talk about this current story. People, I would really appreciate if you would please stop asking me about "When is Naruto going to reveal himself?" or "When will Naruto confront his parents?" Seriously, people. It's like asking Kishimoto "When will Naruto become Hokage?" or "When will he finally fuck Sakura?" What will be the point of reading if I simply tell you that?**

**Other than that, thank you and… Oh, by the way! Did you hear that "Way of the Rattlesnake" was actually 'deflowered' several weeks ago? And when I said 'deflowered' I actually meant that some guy actually trashed it. Yep, first negative review! To tell the truth, I didn't really understand what that guy was saying, only that he thinks it's stupid. Actually, guys, _I_ felt stupid when I got trashed by a Pokemon fan.**

**Actually I know why he did that! If any of you guys read EHD, do you remember the "Naruto versus Team Rocket" omake? **

**That's why.**

**Okay, enough of my ramblings! Here is the fucking chapter!**

**...**

Chapter ten: A change of heart.

"Shin-ne!" – talks.

'Nah.' – thoughts.

**...**

**Konoha training grounds…**

"I have a reason. Now…" Naruto extended his hand. "Yes, or no?"

Hinata took his hand reluctantly. "Y-Yes…"

The blonde grinned from ear to ear. "Excellent."

"What the hell are you doing, Hinata?" Kiba was at girl's side in a second. "Why are you shaking hands with him?" He shouted, pointing at Naruto.

Said blond chuckled. "Why so angry, dog boy? It's just a handshake; we were not having sex…"

"WHAT!" Inuzuka screamed.

Hinata only blushed crimson at the word sex…

"What's going on, Kisaragi?" Kurenai asked, walking closer.

"I told you to call me Jin. And your mouthy student has imagination problems…"

"What, I…!" Kiba glared at Naruto. "What did you say to her?"

Jin shrugged. "I just offered some help…"

"She has people to help her." Kurenai stated.

"Your help won't do a shit here." Naruto replied. "She's almost a lost cause. If she stays as she is for any longer… well, I won't envy her then."

Kurenai shut up.

"She is fine as she is!" Kiba screamed.

"K-Kiba-kun…" Hinata stuttered.

Inuzuka turned to her. "You won't go anywhere with him, Hinata! I won't allow it!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed at this. "Alright. This will be your first lesson, Hinata." He pointed at Kiba. "Tell this idiot to fuck off."

The girl paled. "I…"

"Do you want to change?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Do you want to be strong?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Do you want to make your father proud?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Do you want my help for all that?"

"…Y-Yes…"

"Then fucking do as I say!" Naruto shouted. "Who does this moron thinks he is, ordering you around? This is not how the heiress of the strongest Konoha clan should act! Put that fool in his place!"

Hinata started to shake…

"Shut up!" Kiba screamed. "Don't listen to him, Hinata! He will…"

"Help you achieve your goal!" Naruto interrupted. "Nothing must stand in your way! Especially someone like him!"

Hinata continued to shake…

"No, don't do this Hinata! You are a nice person; it will destroy your heart! You are better than this, don't let him to…"

"To do what?" Naruto interrupted again. "You have failed to realize that she is a ninja! There are no nice ninja in this world! Hesitation means death, and she will face hers if she stays like this! What would your father say if this happens?"

Hinata stopped to shake…

"He will say that I am a useless mistake, unworthy of being a Hyuga."

Kurenai's eyes widened and Naruto grinned.

"No, Hinata! Don't do this, you…"

"Kiba…" She raised her head and gave him a cold stare. "Know your place, and never order me again."

"Hahahahaha!" Jin laughed. "Yes, that's the way!"

"What are you planning on doing with her, Jin?" Kurenai asked.

"Nothing terrible." Naruto waved his hand. "A little attitude adjustment. Come with me, Hinata."

"Hai." The girl followed him obediently.

"Kurenai-sensei!" Kiba shouted when they were gone. "Why did you allow this? He will…"

"Kiba." Shino suddenly spoke. Oh, he was there, but during the entire dialogue he never raised his voice. Now though…

"What, Shino?"

"Jin is right. Hinata do needs to change. And we can do nothing to help her."

"What are you saying? She…"

"He's right, Kiba…" Kurenai muttered. "As much as I hate to admit it, but we won't be able to help her change. Become stronger? Probably. Change? No. Kisaragi might be her only chance…"

**Konoha downtown…**

"W-What are we going to do, Jin-kun?" Hinata asked.

"First, we'll go shopping, then…" He glanced at her. "No, wait a second. First of all, stop covering yourself all the time. Stand straight."

Hinata shivered.

"Tch." Naruto walked behind her. "Head's up, shoulders wide, back straight. That's the way."

Hinata tried to move her arms back again, but…

"You keep your hands right where they are!" Jin shouted. "If I see you covering again, I will cut your arms off! Understand?"

She nodded reluctantly.

"Good. Now…" He took her jacket and tore it open. "Give me that jacket."

"W-Why?"

"Do as I say."

She did.

Naruto took the jacket and threw it away into a garbage can. "You won't need this anymore."

"B-But…"

"Shut up and come here." Jin said, walking into a clothes store.

"Why are we here, Jin-kun?"

"We are here to remodel your wardrobe."

"What's wrong about it?"

Naruto slapped his forehead. "You are a girl. You need to look like a girl. Then again, you are a kunoichi. One of the main attributes of a kunoichi is her sex appeal. You won't seduce anyone in that outfit."

Hinata blushed. "S-Seduce?"

Jin sighed. "Okay, lesson number two. Stop fucking stuttering! Learn how to speak clearly! You will be a clan head someday, act like it!"

"But I…"

"Do you remember how your father speaks?"

"Yes."

"Try to copy him." Naruto turned to clothes stands. "Okay, you will need this, this and this. Go, try it on." He gave clothes to Hinata.

"Okay." She nodded and went to the dressing room.

Five minutes later…

"Umm… are you sure I should wear this, Jin-kun?"

'At least she didn't stutter…' He thought. "Yes, show me."

"Alright." She moved the curtain and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

'Hmm… Not bad actually!'

Now out of Hinata's previous outfit… actually, nothing remained. Her usual shirt got replaced by a very thin top, which showed a good part of her belly. Pants were gone whatsoever. Instead there was a black leather skirt… a very short skirt. No, you didn't get me; it was a very, _very_ short skirt! And at last her sandals got replaced with a black female version.

"Very nice." Naruto commented. "And don't even think to cover."

"Hai."

"Okay, it's getting dark. I actually don't give a shit, but your father does. So we will continue tomorrow. Meet me next morning at 12:00 at the training grounds."

"Hai."

"And if your father asks anything about your new outfit, say it is your first step to change. And add that you will make him proud… just don't stutter."

"Alright." Hinata nodded and ran off.

Jin sighed. "Okay, easiest part done…"

"I have to say…" Sudden familiar voice spoke. "I'm a little intrigued by what you are doing."

Naruto smirked. "You should know better than to try and sneak on me…"

Temari smirked back. "You think so?"

"I know so."

"By the way, what were you doing with that Hyuga girl?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter, jealous?"

Temary blushed in embarrassment. "O-Of course not! I just got intrigued, that's all."

"Oh, that so… Well, I have to disappoint you here. This is a part of my plan, which you must know nothing about… or I will have to kill you."

Temari sighed. "Alright, I got it. Let's go to your place then…"

Naruto raised second eyebrow. "What the hell? Didn't you get enough last night?"

"Nope!" She smiled cheerfully.

"And what about your brother?"

Temari shrugged. "He's not my type…"

Jin rolled his eyes. "That's not what I… sigh… fine, let's go…"

**Hokage's office…**

"Hokage-sama!" Really worried Genma entered the office. "Hokage-sama, we have an emergency!"

Minato's eyes narrowed. "What kind of emergency?"

"Danzou! He was killed!"

Yondaime raised an eyebrow. "Eh?"

"We found out that he still did not disband his ROOT squad and sent our man there to infiltrate." Genma explained. "He found only a bunch of corpses…"

Minato's eyes narrowed even more. "So he disobeyed my orders again. I told him to end all his ROOT activity…"

"I don't think it matters anymore, Hokage-sama. He's dead anyway." Jounin said.

"How he died?"

"He was burned alive."

Minato couldn't help but smirk. 'Fitting.'

"One more thing though…" Genma comtinued. "The elders. Homura-san and Koharu-san… they disappeared…"

"What do you mean disappeared?"

"Just like it sounds! They simply vanished from the face of the earth! Only thing though… we found their traces leading to ROOT headquarters…"

Minato's smirk widened. 'Then probably those old fools got themselves killed along with Danzou… This day just keeps getting better and better!' The Hokage thought.

"What are you going to do, Hokage-sama?"

"Huh? About what?"

"About the one who did this!" Genma shouted.

Yondaime shrugged. "Do you know who did this?"

"Uh… no…"

"Well me neither. And as long as it stays that way, we can do absolutely nothing. You are dismissed, Genma."

"Hai!" Jounin bowed and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'Hmm…' Yondaime thought when Genma left. 'Someone wasted Danzou along with the elders… I'll buy him a drink if I ever see him. Those fools were a thorn in my side for a very long time. The only question is… who would need their death? No, wait a second! There are hundreds of such people… me included. But here's another question, who out of these hundreds is capable of infiltrating Danzou's base… _secret _base I mind you! Killing everyone inside, and leaving without anyone noticing… Quite a feat…'

Suddenly the door opened…

"Something bothering you?"

Minato's eyes lit up. "Kushina! A joy for my sore eyes!"

"Hmhmhm…" The woman chuckled. "How's your work?"

"Hellish!" Hokage replied. "I hate paperwork! I just need to kill something right now!"

"Easy, tiger. Nothing much to kill here…"

"Haha!" Minato laughed. "Not quite."

Kushina tilted her head. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Yondaime sighed. "It's Danzou. Apparently, he continued his little ROOT program despite my order to do otherwise…"

"Oh… and?"

"And someone took him out… along with his base, all his people and elders…"

"Wait a second! Elders? As in _the _elders?"

Minato grinned. "Yep! Sarutobi's old teammates… how could he put up with them?"

"Minato, but this is a disaster! We must find the killer and…"

"Calm down, Kushina." Minato raised his hands in defense. "That killer actually did me quite a favor… I was planning on doing it myself after all…"

Woman's eyes widened. "Minato, you…"

"Yes me. They were pushing it, Kushina. Who gave them the thought that they are someone important? I am the Hokage, the strongest shinobi of this village! My orders are absolute! No one has the right to usurp them!"

"B-But…"

"No buts, Kushina! They were told to leave like Sandaime-sama did, but they just couldn't give up the power."

Kushina frowned. "Yes, power is a dangerous thing…"

"Right. Come here, sweetheart…"

**Next morning. Tsubaki's hospital room…**

"Dad!" Tsubaki exclaimed happily.

"Hey there, princess? How are you doing?" Minato smiled.

"Oh, I've been great… unless you count some order. Do you remember it?"

Hokage paled. "What order? I don't remember any order…"

"The order you gave to this guy outside! You told him not to let Jin inside!" His daughter shouted.

Yondaime sighed. "Look dear, this guy is dangerous. I didn't want to say this, but you should stay away from him…"

"What?"

"It's for your own good…"

"I know what's good for me, thank you very much!" Tsubaki yelled.

Minato's look hardened. "Tsubaki, I am your father. And I don't want to see my daughter around someone like Jin Kisaragi. He was named criminal by many countries including ours and rightfully so. Stay away from him."

Tsubaki glared. "As you wish, Hokage-sama."

Minato's heart ached. She never called him that.

"A-Alright… now we should discuss your training for the finals."

Tsubaki looked in the window emotionlessly. "Fine, what will Kakashi teach me?"

"Nothing." Minato said. "I will be training you myself."

The girl glanced at him. "I'd rather train with Kakashi."

Hokage sighed. "He will be training Sasuke…"

Tsubaki scowled. "Are you done?"

"I… I guess."

"Then you should leave. I need rest." With that Tsubaki lay down and turned away from her father.

Minato stood up and frowned. 'She will understand…'

**Konoha training grounds…**

"Uwaaaahh…" Naruto yawned. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's nothing." Hinata replied. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Okay, look here." The blond began. "You are going to impress your father… along with the entire village actually…"

"How?" The girl wondered.

"By fighting the Uchiha… and beating him."

Hinata frowned. "Sorry, Jin-kun, but I don't think I will be able to defeat Sasuke…"

"Nah." Jin shook his head. "Not defeat, you are going to beat him… but later about that. With my help you _will _do this. But we'll start with basics first. Tell me now, what will you expect from a Hyuga?"

"Umm…" Hinata paused. "Juuken?"

"Yes." Naruto nodded. "Your precious gentle fist style. Now question number two… What you will _not _expect from a Hyuga?"

Hinata's eyebrows rose. "Umm… well maybe… I don't know."

Naruto sighed. "Anything else than juuken. But we will work later on that as well. First we'll do the necessary." He summoned Yukianesa. "Now I will attack you with my sword, and you will try to dodge."

Girl's eyes widened. "Are you kidding?"

"**Fubuki!" **Naruto quickly drew his sword…

…And Hinata back flipped just in time to avoid being killed.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"Yup! You're going to participate in a death match after all." Naruto stated. "Now dodge!"

"Kyah!"

**Unknown area…**

"So Kabuto is dead…" Orochimaru muttered.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama." Akado Yoroi stated. "He was killed in a fight against Namikaze Tsubaki…"

The sannin sighed. "No he wasn't… Rattlesnake killed him."

Yoroi's eyes widened. "Rattlesnake? But how? They said only two people were at the arena except for proctor."

"Genjutsu, you moron." Orochimaru replied.

"Oh, I understand now. Umm… will there be any change to our plans?"

Orochimaru paused for a moment. "No, proceed as planned."

"But Orochimaru-sama! If Rattlesnake…"

"Rattlesnake won't interfere with our plans. I know what his main goal is, and it has nothing to do with Konoha." The sannin interrupted. "I'm still mad at him, but he's not really on my mind right now. Sasuke-kun is what important…"

**Later that evening. Tsubaki's hospital room…**

'Idiot.' Tsubaki thought to herself. 'Jin will never hurt me…'

"Hey there, gorgeous!" Sudden voice brought her out of her trance.

"Jin!" She exclaimed happily. "How did you get here? Father ordered not to let you inside!"

The blond shrugged. "I have my ways. So, how have you been?"

Tsubaki grinned. "Terrible, no one to cuddle to…"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…" Naruto shook his head. "We can't have that, can't we?" He leaned closer.

"I guess not…" The girl whispered just as their lips touched. 'Mmm… I've been waiting for this!'

"So…" Naruto suddenly broke the contact and started to trail kisses down her neck. "Anything new?"

"Mmm…" Tsubaki maoned. "Ah! Nothing… ah! Except that I will be training with father for the finals."

"Really?" Jin removed Tsubaki's shirt and started to work on her breasts. "And what about Kakashi?"

"Ah, yes!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Yes what?"

"Yes, don't stop!"

"Oh…" Naruto continued to trail kisses down her belly. "So, Kakashi?"

"Ah!" Tsubaki moaned. "He will be training Sasuke…"

"Not very good sensei he is…" Jin said, taking off her panties and placing her legs on his shoulders. "Looks like you've been treated poorly, so now it's time for your special treatment!" He added and dug in…

"Ah!" The red head screamed in pleasure, wrapping her legs around Naruto's head. "Please, doctor Kisaragi! I really need treatment right there!"

Naruto grinned. "No worries, Namikaze-sama, I'm a professional!"

"Oh my god!" Tsubaki shouted. "Yes, more! Ah, doctor, my chest really hurts!"

"Mmm… We can't have that!" The blond replied, beginning to massage Tsubaki's breasts with both his hands.

Girl's body began to twitch. "Ah, doctor! My body's going numb! I'm going to…"

"Hmm? What's the matter?"

"Jin, I'm cumming!" Tsubaki screamed in orgasm, clutching onto Naruto's head with both her arms.

Naruto felt himself extremely hard in some places…

"So, how do you like my special treatment, Namikaze-sama?"

Tsubaki grinned. "Huff… Huff… you weren't lying, doctor, you are a professional."

"Indeed… But it looks like I need some special treatment too…" Naruto pointed down at you-know-what.

Tsubaki licked her lips. "I'll do my best, doctor!"

But suddenly…

"Right this way, Uchiha-sama…" They heard voices outside.

"Thank you." Sasuke replied.

"Fuck!" Naruto cursed. 'Nowhere to hide and I can't use Hiraishin in front of her!'

"Quick, under the bed!" Tsubaki suggested.

"Damn, looks like there is no other way…" Jin muttered, getting under Tsubaki's bed.

"Tsubaki?" Sasuke asked, walking inside.

"Oh, Sasuke…!" The girl spoke. "How nice to see you!"

Uchiha tilted his head. "You look flushed. Is everything alright?"

Tsubaki's eyebrows rose. 'How should I explain that I'm flushed because just a minute ago I had Jin's tongue between my legs…?' "Uh… yeah, everything's alright…"

"Anyway, I just wanted to check on you… you know, to see if you're alright…"

"Well, I'm alright as you can see. Now don't you have training with Kakashi?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"Father told me."

"Oh…" Uchiha frowned slightly. "So we both made it to the finals, huh…"

Tsubaki shrugged. "Seems that way."

"So, umm… what's your strategy?"

"I haven't decided yet. What's yours?"

Sasuke snorted. "Against Hinata? There's no way I can lose to her!"

Naruto grinned under the bed. 'Oh, you have no idea!'

"Careful, Sasuke." Tsubaki warned. "You should never underestimate your opponent."

Sasuke smirked. "Hah! If I lose to Hinata, then I will publically kiss Kisaragi!"

Tsubaki's eyes widened and Naruto coughed under the bed.

Sasuke shot up. "Who's there?"

"What? Where?" Tsubaki asked innocently.

"Under your bed! There's someone there!" Sasuke went to check.

"No, wait…!"

"Nothing…" Uchiha muttered.

Tsubaki's eyebrows rose. "What do you mean nothing? Oh wait, of course no one is there! Now come on, go get training. You don't want to kiss Jin, are you?"

Sasuke scowled and left.

Tsubaki looked under her bed. 'How did he…?'

**Naruto's apartment…**

"Thank god for Hiraishin no jutsu! Excellent, now I know what to do…"

**Next morning. Training grounds…**

"Good morning, Jin-kun." Hinata bowed.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto waved his hand. "Now look here. I learned that Uchiha will be trained by Kakashi. Then we can expect high speed, extreme taijutsu and some ninjutsu. Also, if I'm right, than he's a moron… And he _is_ a moron, which means I'm right… So with that being said, I think he will teach Sasuke his signature jutsu."

"What signature jutsu?" Hinata wondered.

"It's called Raikiri." Jin explained. "It's an A-rank assassination technique. And if odds will start to turn against him, he will not hesitate to use it on you."

Hyuga gulped.

"Don't worry, I got this." The blonde stated. "This jutsu also have a pretty good downside and I will teach you how to use it. But later. Now…" He summoned his sword. "Let's continue!"

"Kyah!"

**Timeskip…**

"Okay, I think it's enough for today." Naruto said, dismissing his weapon.

"Huff… huff…" Hinata slowly stood up. "But I can still…"

"No, you can't. Go and get some rest. We will continue tomorrow."

"H-Hai." Hinata nodded. "Thank you for your time, Jin-kun."

"Nah, don't worry about it. Nothing much for me to do anyway…"

**Konoha hot springs…**

"I feel somewhat sore… maybe I should jump in?" Naruto asked himself. "Sounds like a good idea, I haven't relaxed in a while…"

Suddenly…

"Hehehehehe…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Wha…?"

"Hehehehehe…"

"Where is… oh, shit…" Now he had two news: a good one and a bad one. A good one is that he had found the source of that noise. And a bad one… is that he had found the source of that noise.

'Dammit, one more man I was dying to see…' Naruto thought, observing the back of an old man with long grey hair. 'Still…' He walked closer and sat beside him.

"Anything interesting?" The blond asked.

"You bet!" The old man replied. "Look there!"

Naruto looked into a small hole. "Kurenai, huh… not bad actually. Although her usual dress leaves little to the imagination, I still like her more without it."

The old man grinned. "Finally! Someone who shares my vision of the world!" He said, turned to unknown speaker… and his grin fell. "YOU!"

"Who, me?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Yes, you!" The old man stood up. "You think I don't know you, Jin Kisaragi? What are you doing here?"

Naruto raised his hands apologetically. "No need to get hostile, Jiraya-san. Look here!" Jin pointed at his belt.

"What?" Jiraya shouted. "What was that brat thinking, letting someone like you into his ranks?"

Naruto pouted. "Why are you so negative?"

Toad hermit glared. "What are you playing at, Kisaragi?"

Jin shrugged. "Playing? I don't know what you're talking about… I'm a good genin of Konohagakure now!"

Jiraya smirked. "A genin, huh? Pretty low rank for someone, who killed Yondaime Mizukage."

Naruto grinned evilly. "Ah, yes, I forgot you've heard about that… A shame. I was trying to hold it in secret for as long as possible…"

"And why is that? Don't you want to brag about your achievements?" Jiraya asked in disbelief.

"Not really. Do I look like Uchiha to you?"

Jiraya's look hardened. "Why are you here, Kisaragi?"

Jin shrugged again. "Is it so hard to believe that I'm only a guy, who grew tired of being a freelancer?"

"YES!" Jiraya shouted. "I heard you enjoy suicide missions! Why would you suddenly turn from an A-rank bounty hunter to a good little genin, hm?"

"Safety." Naruto replied. "The thing you forgot to mention is that I lived in constant fear that no one covered my back."

The sannin frowned. "Maybe…"

"You used to travel alone, Jiraya. You know what it's like…"

"Yeah, I do."

"And I will also appreciate if you will keep the 'Mizukage killing' fact in secret."

Jiraya's eyes narrowed. "You know I can't do that."

Jin rolled his eyes. "What good will it do? Only that they will write my name in history book, nothing more. Besides, I'm trying to change here, and you're going to ruin all that…"

"Tch, fine, Kisaragi. But if I ever hear that you have betrayed Konoha…"

"Then you can tell all you want to anyone you want."

"Very well."

"Oh, by the way… I suggest you turn around…" Naruto replied.

"Why?" Jiraya turned around…

SMACK.

…Only to receive a crushing kick in the balls.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIII!" Jiraya screamed, holding his crouch.

"Were you looking?" Kurenai asked dangerously.

"What, of course not, Kurenai-san!" Naruto smiled innocently. "Besides…" He walked closer. "If I was to admire your body, I would say so… and I do. Good day, Kurenai-san." The blonde said and turned to walk away.

'Thank god I noticed him first! If I didn't, he would've surely revealed my little 'Mizukage' secret to anyone… Maybe along with some else…' Jin grinned. 'Yep, being son of a bitch is good!'

**Timeskip. Day of the finals. Konoha training grounds…**

"So, are you ready?" Naruto asked.

"Hai." Hinata nodded her head.

"Good. Let's go then." The blonde started to walk. "Remember, you don't even have to win this match…"

"I remember." Hinata stated.

"Very well."

"Can I ask you something, Jin-kun?"

"Go ahead."

Hinata paused. "You helped me in this month and I thank you for that. But what about you? Why weren't you training? You have a match with Gaara and he is strong…"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed hard. "Gaara strong? He doesn't even know the meaning of this word. No offense, but he's just like Hyugas in that aspect."

Hinata tilted her head to the side. "In what aspect?"

Jin sighed. "Hyuga thinks that if they possess the best taijutsu style in the world, then they don't need to know everything else. Gaara is the same. He uses his sand and never even counts a chance that it won't work. That's why he's weak; a good shinobi is prepared for everything."

"I see…" Hinata nodded again. "Thank you for your explanation."

"Don't mention it…"

**Konoha stadium…**

"Where the hell is he?" Tsubaki fumed. "The finals are about to start! If he's gonna miss it, I'll kick his sorry ass!"

"Mendokuse… Relax, will you…" Shikamaru replied. "I don't think he will miss it…"

"Yeah I guess you're right, Shikamaru." Tsubaki said. "Say, did you learn anything in this month, or your laziness won again?" She said sarcastically.

"Tch, whatever…" Lazy genin muttered. "By the way, here he is…" He pointed behind his back.

Tsubaki turned her head. Indeed, Jin was walking towards her, alongside… 'Holy shit! Is this Hinata?'

"Hello, Tsubaki-chan!" Naruto greeted happily. "How was your training?"

Hokage's daughter hit his shoulder in response.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"For making me worry, dammit!" Tsubaki stated. "Where the hell have you been?"

Jin shrugged. "Well, here and there…"

"Good day, Tsubaki-san." Hinata spoke and nodded her head.

"Oh my god, is that you, Hinata?" Tsubaki asked, observing Hinata's almost non-existent clothes.

"Indeed." Hyuga replied. "This is me."

"What caused this?"

Hinata smirked. "Let's just say, someone opened my eyes."

Naruto looked around. "I don't see Uchiha…"

Tsubaki snorted. "Maybe it's because he's not here yet?"

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, there is a slight possibility of this… So, what have you been learning all this month?"

"Nope, not telling!" The girl smiled beamingly. "Though I hope you will be eliminated before you face me. I really don't want to beat your ass and humiliate you in front of the entire village…"

Jin raised an eyebrow. "Quite a proclamation! I hope you will be able to back it up with your actions."

"Oh, I will be! You don't have to worry about that!"

Suddenly…

"Hey, stop talking." The only jounin in the arena exclaimed. "Greet the public; you are stars of this show…"

**...**

**And that is it.**

**Next time, the final matches! Will Hinata beat Sasuke? What new skills Tsubaki has. Will Naruto finally gets to drink cola? And who in the blue hell is Dolph Ziggler?**

**Fuck like hell and sleep well.**

**Darthemius.**


	11. The element of surprise

**Darthemius: Umm…**

**Naruto: Yeah…**

**Darthemius: So? What do you think?**

**Naruto: Well, he looks cool, but…**

**Vergil: Stop that useless blabbering. Tell me if I'm in, or not.**

**Naruto: Umm… how should we put it…?**

**Darthemius: You see, the fact is you _are_ in, but…**

**Vergil: But what?**

**Darthemius: Well… You're dead from the beginning, so there is no actual role to play.**

**Vergil: You will regret telling me that.**

**Darthemius: I already do! Somebody help!**

**Vergil: Die!**

**Darthemius (Running away): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**

**Vergil (Following): You're not getting away!**

**Naruto: Damn… Well, I guess I'll have to finish this AN by myself. (Turning to camera) Hey, people! It's been awhile hasn't it? You see, there is something I want to share with you… Actually scratch that, there is something I wish for you to share with me. Say, why in the blue hell are you guys always asking about Minato, or Kushina, or some other piece of trash? Why so little comments about me? Hell, I've never heard anyone say: shit, Naruto has one sexy ass! Or: damn, this blond guy looks so hot!**

**Trish: It's a written story. They can't see you, you moron.**

**Naruto (Taking a pause): Uh… Never mind me then, guys. I'll better go check on Darth…**

**Trish: No, you will not.**

**Naruto: Why not?**

**Trish: You will be busy fucking my brains out.**

**Naruto: I see… sucks to be Darth then…**

**...**

Chapter eleven: The element of surprise.

"Shin-ne!" – talks.

'Nah." – thoughts.

**...**

**Konoha stadium…**

"Sure is a lot of people…" Naruto muttered, looking up. "Too many. I don't like this…"

"Oh boy!" Tsubaki replied. "Don't tell me that big bad Jin Kisaragi is afraid of some crowd."

Jin smirked. "I guess I do, wanna help me overcome it?"

"Sounds good to me…"

"Enough of this, you two." Genma said. "Hokage-sama is about to speak."

Naruto looked up and his smile faded instantly. There stood Namikaze Minato… alongside his wife.

"Welcome to the chuunin examination finals!" The village leader began. "These young men and women are the best shinobi world has to offer right now. And they will prove it today right in front of your very eyes!"

Naruto gritted his teeth. 'I'll prove it alright… I'll prove it by stabbing my sword in your skull!'

"Please welcome our first two participants! Sabaku no Temari from Hidden Sand will face Namikaze Tsubaki from Hidden Leaf! The first match is up!" Minato said and sat back to his seat.

"Quite a speech." Kazekage commented.

"Thank you." Yondaime replied. "Actually I'm not good with those kinds of things, Kushina wrote it for me…"

"Why did you tell him that?" The woman punched him in the shoulder.

"Ouch! Don't do that, everyone is watching!" Minato responded. "Besides, our daughter is going to fight next…"

Back in the arena everyone was leaving… when Tsubaki suddenly caught Naruto's wrist.

"Aren't you going to wish me luck?"

Naruto shrugged. "Good luck."

The girl smirked. "That's not what I meant, and you know it."

Jin raised an eyebrow. "Do you really want me to do _that _in front of your father _and_ your mother? I'm not even speaking about daimyos and the rest pieces of trash…"

Tsubaki's smile fell. Yes, she wanted to give her father a piece of her mind, but her mother…

She let go of Naruto's wrist. "I'll see you up there."

"Confident, are you?"

"You're in the way, Kisaragi." Genma informed. "Remove yourself, or you will be disqualified."

Jin raised his hands apologetically. "Alright, alright! See, I'm leaving." Naruto walked out of the arena and took the stairs. 'I wonder when he'll attack… and what the signal will be. Bah, I'm sure I will recognize it instantly.'

"Jin-kun." Hinata nodded to him when he walked up.

"Hey, Hinata, what's up?" He waved his hand at her.

"Uchiha is still missing." She stated. "What should I do if he won't show up?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "If he won't show up, then it's bad. But knowing him, he will arrive at the last second in the 'coolest' way there is."

"I hate to say it, but Kisaragi is right." Gaara suddenly spoke. "He will come."

"Why do you think so?" Jin asked. "You don't even know him."

"His eyes." Gaara stated. "He's searching for a way to test his strength, to see if he is worthy enough to stand against his archenemy…"

Naruto nodded in understanding, but Hinata…

"What?" She asked.

The blond turned to her. "He's just saying that Sasuke is a dumb piece of shit that will pursue his useless dream by any means and still fail in the end anyway. Stupid…"

"No, not stupid." Gaara countered. "He _has_ a purpose."

"Well, it's a stupid purpose. The man he's looking for is probably long since dead."

"And how do you know that?"

"No one saw him in years…"

"Maybe he's just good at hiding…"

"Maybe…"

"BEGIN!"

Two jinchurikis looked down at the arena, just in time to…

"**Ninpo: Kamaitachi!" **

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa!"**

Two strong wind jutsus collided with one another, creating a massive shockwave.

"Yeow!" Naruto exclaimed, covering his face. 'That's not the first time I see Tsubaki use a wind jutsu… is she a wind type?'

"Looks like you know some wind techniques." Temari began with a confident smirk on her face. "You should give up though, for there is no way you are my match in that field."

Tsubaki shook her head. "Nah, I think it is you who should give up."

"And why is that?"

Tsubaki smirked back. "Because, unlike you, I actually know other fields!" She quickly did some handseals. **"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"**

Temari's eyes widened. 'Shit!' She quickly ran to the side… but Tsubaki appeared right on her path.

"**Konoha Senpuu!" **Tsubaki's heel connected with Temari's fan, but sheer force of the impact was still enough to send Suna kunoichi flying into the wall.

"T-That's my…!" Lee exclaimed in awe.

"Gah!" Temari gasped when air was knocked out of her.

"See? That's why I told you should give up." Tsubaki stated. "You know nothing about taijutsu and any element beside wind. Face it; you have no chance against me."

Temari gritted her teeth and stood up. 'There's no way I will let this bitch humiliate me!' She glanced at participants' box. 'Not in front of _him_.'

"So, what's it gonna be?"

"Heh!" Temari's smirk was back on. "You must be out of your mind if you actually think I'm gonna give up!" She then bit her finger and let a few drops of her blood to fall on her fan. "Let me show you the true power of wind! **Kuchiose: Kiri Kiri Mai!"**

Tsubaki's eyebrows furrowed when she saw some ferret with scythe, who was flying at her and cutting everything in its path with wind.

'Not good…' The red head thought. 'I didn't want to use it unless I face Jin, but I guess there's no helping it.' She brought her right hand in front of her face and did a one-handed Ram seal.

Minato's eyes widened. 'Oh! She's gonna use it!'

"**Hiraishin no Jutsu!"**

"Ho?" Naruto raised an eyebrow when Tsubaki suddenly disappeared in a flash of… red. 'Why red though?'

"Is this…?" Lee asked in shock.

"It is." Shikamaru stated. "Man how troublesome…"

Next moment Tsubaki appeared next to Temari and kicked her fan away.

"**Joushou Dageki!" **Tsubaki shouted, delivering a mighty uppercut to Temari's solar plexus.

"Gah!" The blond gasped when air was knocked out of her.

"Not yet!" Tsubaki quickly span around herself and… **"Boushi Ryute-ru!" **

Naruto's second eyebrow joined the first one, when Temari was sent flying through the entire arena after Tsubaki's leg connected with her face.

'Wow…' He thought. 'I'd better not make her angry… I don't want to receive a kick like that to my balls…'

Meanwhile, Tsubaki slowly walked to a downed Temari and created Rasengan in her hand.

"Still want to continue?"

Temari gritted her teeth. 'This is pointless if she knows _that _jutsu.' She told herself. "Proctor, I give up."

Genma nodded. "The winner of the first match: Namikaze Tsubaki!"

CHEEEEER.

"Ow!" Jin rubbed his ears. "Why so loud?"

"Well, she is Hokage-sama's daughter…" Shikamaru replied.

"I wasn't talking to you, Nara. It was a rhetorical question." Naruto stated. "You know, for a genius you're quite stupid…"

"Troublesome…"

"No, not troublesome, I said you were stupid, but it looks like you're also deaf."

Suddenly he felt two arms around his waist.

"You're so negative." Familiar voice stated. "You need to loosen up a bit."

Jin grinned. "I guess you're right. Wanna help?"

"Certainly!"

"Oh, that was a very youthful match, Tsubaki-san!" Lee shouted.

"Eh?" Tsubaki turned her head and finally realized that there was someone except her and Jin there. "Umm… thank you, Lee… I guess. By the way, isn't your match next?"

Lee's eyes widened. "OF COURSE! HOW COULD I FORGET THAT MY MATCH IS NEXT? As a punishment I will climb Hokage Mountain with my…"

"Dick?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"Wha…?" Lee's face reddened.

"I heard you climb that mountain with every part of your body…" Jin began. "Ever tried with your dick?"

Now for the first time in his life Lee was at the loss of words.

"I… I don't know… I have to ask Gai-sensei…"

Tsubaki quickly turned around and covered her mouth, trying to hold her laughter.

"Yeah, please do…" Naruto replied. 'I wish I could see his reaction.'

"The next match: Rock Lee against Nara Shikamaru." Genma announced.

"Yosh!" Lee exclaimed. "I will win this battle of youth, and if I won't, I will… run five hundred laps around Konoha! And if I can't do that, I will do three hundred push-ups on my thumbs! And if I can't do that…"

"Oi, I give up." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Wha…?" Lee asked with his mouth agape.

"I won't be able to beat you, Lee." Nara stated. "You're simply too fast for me. As a matter of fact, you are the worst opponent for me after Kisaragi."

"Oh… I understand your reasoning, Shikamaru-kun." Green clad genin stated. 'Though that is not very youthful…'

"Tch. Winner by forfeit: Rock Lee!"

No cheer this time.

Naruto turned his head. "Well, you're up next, Hinata. Ready?"

Said girl nodded her head.

"Ready for what?" Tsubaki asked.

Jin grinned at that. "Oh, this is something you shouldn't miss." He exclaimed. "You're not going to believe your eyes."

Meanwhile in the Kage box, Minato called one of his guardians. "Raido!"

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Is Uchiha here?"

"No, Hokage-sama."

"Then he's disqualified." Yondaime stated. "Send the order."

Kazekage's eyes widened. "Wait a second; I think you shouldn't do that."

"And why not?" Hokage asked in slight anger. "I don't care if he's an Uchiha, there are rules, and if he doesn't want to follow them, then chuunin's life is not for him."

"Well, but…" Kazekage stopped in mid sentence when Kakashi and Sasuke appeared in a swirl of leaves in the middle of the arena. "Ah, I guess there is no need to disqualify him now, is there?"

"Tch." Minato scowled. "Fine, proceed with the matches."

Kazekage nodded in satisfaction. 'Kukuku, good.'

"Name?" Genma asked.

Sasuke slowly turned his head. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"See, I told you he will come." Gaara stated.

Naruto waved his had at him. "Don't say it this way, I was telling you the same. You're up, Hinata. Show this motherfucker who you really are."

Hinata nodded and walked down the stairs.

"You know…" Tsubaki began, leaning on the rail beside him. "I know your work when I see it. So spill, what could you possibly do to her to cause this?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. "This? You have seen nothing yet, princess!"

Tsubaki smiled and pressed herself closer to him. "Mmm, I like it when you call me that."

Jin leaned closer to her. "Wanna make me scream it?"

"Sure do…" She leaned closer as well.

"Oh, for Christ's sake, stop it, Kisaragi!" Kankurou shouted. "There are other people here if you didn't notice!"

Naruto smiled evilly. "People? Where? Hinata just left and I don't see anyone else."

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "Watch it, Kisaragi."

"Shut your damn mouth!" Jin replied. "You can save all your threats for when we'll go down there after this match."

Suna jinchuuriki paused. "Fine."

"Oh look, she's coming out!" Tsubaki stated and…

"Hahahahahaha!" Jin laughed madly.

"What's so funny?"

"Look at Uchiha's expression!"

Tsubaki turned from Hinata to Sasuke and…

"Pfffft-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She was barely able to stay on foot. "Too bad I don't have a camera!"

"Yeah, a real shame…"

"I'm sorry…" Kakashi suddenly said. "But wasn't Sasuke going to fight against Hyuga Hinata?"

"That's right." Genma nodded. "This is she."

Masked jounin's jaw fell. "Uh… umm, alright then. Good luck, Sasuke." He said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Daddy, is this nee-san?" Hyuga Hanabi asked her father.

Hiashi glared down at his oldest daughter. "Yes, that is her. Watch this match closely, Hanabi, and memorize what you shouldn't become in the future."

"Hai, father."

Meanwhile Hinata reached the center of the arena and stood in front of Sasuke.

"Do you have objections?"

Both fighters shook their heads.

"Well then, third match: Uchiha Sasuke versus Hyuga Hinata! Begin!"

Sasuke stared at Hinata with his usual arrogant smirk on his face. And Hinata? She stared back just as arrogantly. Only without a smirk.

"Hn." Uchiha began. "You should just give up; there is no way you can win against an Uchiha."

Then something happened, something no one except for Naruto has expected…

Hinata laughed. But that was not her usual 'kind' laugh… more like 'do you even believe what you're saying?' laugh.

"Ahahahaha! An Uchiha? What is that?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "How dare you! The Uchiha clan is Konoha's strongest…"

"The Uchiha what?" Hinata interrupted. "Did you just say clan? I may be no genius, but one person can't really be counted as a clan, right?"

The entire stadium looked at her in silence.

"Besides, you say Uchihas are the strongest?" She continued her assault. "But weren't they all wiped out in one single night and by a child of all people? There is no way Hyugas would've allowed something like that!"

Hiashi's eyes widened at that. For the first time in his life he heard Hinata to praise her clan.

"Take that back!" Sasuke shouted.

"Or what?" Hinata asked arrogantly. "You know, I heard some rumors. And you know what people say? They say that Uzumaki Naruto spared you simply because you were too pathetic to even kill."

"That does it!" Sasuke took out a kunai and lunged at her.

Hinata grinned in satisfaction…

_Flashback…_

"_Now tell me, what do you think is the first part of our 'take down the Uchiha' plan?" Jin asked her._

"_Umm…" The girl hesitated. "Should I attack him with my juuken?"_

"_Absolutely right!" He said and she sighed in relief, but… "You shouldn't."_

_Hinata's eyebrows rose. "Wha…?"_

"_Attacking him is the last thing you should do." Jin stated. "You don't know it, but his taijutsu style is called 'Uchiha interceptor style', and it relies strictly on counters."_

"_Oh… Then what should I do?"_

_Jin smiled. "What do you know about Sasuke?"_

_Hinata paused. "Well, he's somewhat arrogant and reckless…"_

"_What are you saying?" Jin interrupted._

_She looked down in shame. "Sorry…"_

"_He's _ridiculously_ arrogant and reckless!" Ex-mercenary stated. "Not using this will be too stupid, so here's what you must say…"_

_End flashback…_

'Worked like a clock.' Hinata said one of Jin's favorite quotes in her head, ducking under one of Sasuke's legs and striking another with her juuken.

"Dah!" Sasuke fell on his knees, but still threw his kunai at his opponent.

"Pathetic." Hinata said, tilting her head to the side, evading thrown kunai. "Is this all your almighty Uchiha clan is capable of? Haha, you even forgot to use kawarimi, and someone actually called you a genius!"

Sasuke was boiling from anger now…

"You want to know a secret?" Hinata continued. "I actually did not activate my Byukugan when you attacked. Yes, your attack was so weak that I would only insult myself if I activated my doujutsu."

"Grrr!" Sasuke slowly stood up.

"Oh, so you still have some fight left in you…"

"Shut up!" Uchiha screamed, activating his Sharingan. "I will destroy you!"

"Haha, yeah sure! Just tell that to yourself more often."

"**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" **Sasuke shouted and blew a large fireball at her…

And Hinata's grin widened…

_Flashback…_

"_But Jin-kun, doesn't Sasuke-kun have long distance techniques?"_

"_That's right." Jin nodded his head. "That's why I said you will be learning something else than juuken."_

"_But what?" _

_He smirked. "Take a damn guess."_

_End flashback…_

"**Suiton: Suijin Heki!"**

"Wha…?" Half of the stadium gasped.

Next moment Sasuke's fireball connected with a wall of water, which resulted in nullifying both techniques… and creating a mass amount of steam.

"H-How?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"Why so surprised?" Hinata asked back. "You actually think a Hyuga can't learn something beside their taijutsu style?"

Silence.

"I guess you did… well, too bad for you." Hinata did some handseals. **"Ninpo: Kirigakure no Jutsu!"**

Kakashi's eyes bulged out of his head. "What?"

Minato smirked. 'This girl knows what to use against him, she came prepared. I like that…'

"Damn." Sasuke cursed, trying to find Hinata in the mist.

"Hmhmhm, having problems with finding me I presume?" She mocked as her voice sounded from all sides. "Wanna know another secret? Unlike your pretty little Sharingan, there is no way a petty technique like this can block Byakugan. So…"

"Ah!" Sasuke screamed when he suddenly received a kunai to his shoulder.

"As you probably already noticed, I can see you pretty well!"

"Aaaah!"

Hiashi heard Sasuke's scream again and couldn't believe what he was witnessing. His daughter, who he always dismissed like a failure, was actually beating the last Uchiha! Not only that, but she was also trying to raise the reputation of her clan!

'Maybe I was wrong about her all these years?'

At the same time one Hatake Kakashi was cursing himself. 'How could this happen? I trained Sasuke to face everyone except her, should've known better! It's always the quiet ones… But how was she able to change so much?'

Shortly after he thought that, the mist cleared…

There stood Hinata with one hand on her hip and arrogant smirk on her face.

And there sat Sasuke. With no smirk, but with a lot of bruises and cuts.

"I expected more of you." Hinata spoke again. "You know what, I actually agree with him…"

Sasuke raised his eyes at her again.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Don't say that name!"

Hinata's smirk widened. "_Naruto _was right." She stated. "You _are_ too pathetic to kill."

That second something snapped inside of Sasuke. Somehow he found the strength to not only stand up, but actually ran up the wall.

Hinata's eyes narrowed. 'I guess that's what Jin-kun meant…'

_Flashback…_

"_Now let's talk about the final part." Jin said. "If it comes to that, then you've done everything right."_

"_Hai, Jin-kun."_

"_Okay, listen here…" He began. "There is a high possibility of Kakashi teaching Sasuke his signature move. I told you before, it's called Raikiri, and it's an A-rank assassination technique."_

_Hinata nodded her head slowly. "What it does?"_

"_It infuses user's hand with lightning, turning it into blade that can cut through anything… At least from Kakashi's words…"_

"_And in reality?"_

"_Totally overrated." Jin stated. "For example, it can't cut through _anything_."_

"_What it can't pierce?" Hinata asked._

_The blond shrugged. "My sword, Shodaime Hokage's armor, Hyuga's Kaiten. Many things actually…"_

"_So I need to learn Kaiten?"_

_Jin grinned evilly. "Nah. This jutsu has more disadvantages than you think. Here's what you will do…"_

_End flashback…_

"Haaaaaaaaaa!" Sasuke shouted as lightning started to spark around his hand.

Kurenai turned to Kakashi with a glare. "Why did you teach him that jutsu?"

Masked jounin shrugged. "He needs it."

"If he will harm Hinata, I will…!"

"This is a death match, Kurenai." Gai interrupted her. "But know this, Kakashi, you have lost my respect."

"What, you said something?" Kakashi pretended not to hear.

"No… No, I did not." For the first time in his life Gai didn't overreact. "Only that you're not my rival anymore."

"As you wish."

"Jin, is that…?" Tsubaki pointed at Sasuke.

"Yep." Naruto nodded. "That's your sensei's dear self-created technique."

Girl's eyes narrowed. "It's an assassination move; he's going to kill her!"

"Uh-huh."

"What do you mean _uh-huh_? We must stop it!"

"Nah, we shouldn't." Naruto replied. "I don't think he will succeed. Watch."

"But…"

"Do you trust me?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Big mistake." Gaara stated. "You should not."

"I don't think it's any of your business." Tsubaki said and turned back to Jin. "Okay, I will do as you say…"

Naruto smirked. "Smart move. Now watch Hinata and learn how to counter this move…"

Said kunoichi smirked just like Jin did. 'It's time!'

Next moment Sasuke rushed forward.

"Hn." Hinata exclaimed and pulled out… a kunai.

Kurenai's eyes widened. 'What is she doing? A simple kunai won't stop this jutsu!"

But Hinata stood calmly as Sasuke ran at her like a madman.

'Now!' She thought and threw her kunai… and it didn't reach Sasuke. Instead it landed on the ground somewhere between them.

'Heh!' Sasuke grinned. 'That bitch can't even throw a kunai properly!' He thought, continuing to run forward. And when he reached the fallen kunai, he decided to simply run over it.

'Big mistake, Uchiha…'

_Flashback…_

"_Do you see what the biggest flaw of that jutsu is?" Jin asked._

"_Umm… short range of strike?" Hinata suggested._

"_No, the biggest flaw is…"_

_End flashback…_

'Limited vision!'

BOOM.

The kunai suddenly exploded, throwing a very shocked Sasuke several feet backwards.

Tsubaki turned to Jin. "You knew?"

Naruto smiled. "I told you to trust me, didn't I?" He exclaimed, turning back to the arena. 'Perfect, girl! Now for the curtain call…'

Hinata walked up to wounded and exhausted Sasuke.

"Pathetic, Uchiha." She spat, glancing down at his downed form. "To tell the truth, this tournament means nothing to me. In reality, I just wished to prove that Hyugas are superior to Uchihas or any other clan for that matter. And quite frankly I actually considered you the best competition in here." The girl paused. "But after that weak display… No, if _you _are this weak, I don't suppose this tournament will have any competition at all."

Sasuke's eyes widened when Hinata raised her hand. He was expecting a final blow, but…

"Proctor, I do not wish to continue." She suddenly stated. "This exam is not worthy of a Hyuga heiress." With that she turned around and walked to the exit.

Ten seconds of silence…

"Umm… The winner of this match… Uchiha Sasuke." Genma stated.

"WHAT?" The entire stadium shouted.

"Hahahahahaha!" Naruto laughed.

"Let me guess, part of the plan too?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah." He admitted. "She wouldn't stand a chance in further rounds. Actually, the only ones who she could probably take on except Sasuke are Lee or Nara. And I'm not totally sure about Lee. But like this?" He looked around the arena. "Look, everyone is seeing her in a new light."

"I see…" The kunoichi replied. "But why did you help her? What's it to you?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't Uchiha's and stadium's reaction not good enough for you?"

"Hmm, maybe, but…"

"Get down here, Rattlesnake." Was heard from the arena.

"Wha…?" Naruto looked down. "Gaara? Then who's…?" There was no one to his right. "Oh, okay then. Wanna wish me luck?"

Tsubaki smiled. "_That _way?"

"Well, your parents can't see us here…"

"Sure then!" She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in a deep passionate kiss. 'Mmm, I've been waiting a whole month for this!'

At the same time Sasuke was cursing himself. 'A victory like this? I'd prefer to be killed instead! What was my training for? How can I defeat _him _like this?' His cursed seal suddenly pulsed. 'Maybe I should consider Orochimaru's offer after all…?'

"So, were you satisfied by the match?" Minato asked with a smirk on his face.

"Well, it wasn't really what I had expected…" Kazekage replied. "And it looks like the public shares my view."

"That may be so." Hokage nodded. "After all, many people wished to see the last Uchiha in action. I don't believe they were satisfied with said action though…"

"True."

"Regardless, only civilians and Konoha people cared about last match." Minato continued. "Feudal Lords and rich people are more excited about the next match. Actually I myself am included because I made a bet on Kisaragi's victory."

"Yes, I made a bet too…"

"You believe in your son, eh?"

"No." Kazekage replied. "I actually made a bet on Kisaragi's victory as well."

Yondaime's eyes narrowed. "Not very good father, are you?"

"Bieng a parent has nothing to do with making money." Suna leader stated and turned back to the arena. 'Still, I wonder what happened. How could Sasuke-kun be beaten like that? It seemed like that Hinata girl knew of his every move before he even tried it. Who could be cunning enough to not only predict his actions, but also know what exactly to say and… Wait, that's it!' He grinned under his mask. 'Well done, Rattlesnake! You actually pushed Sasuke-kun in my direction, thank you!'

"Rattlesnake!"

"Damn…" Naruto broke the kiss.

"I'll see you up here."

"Yeah, you will." Naruto said and jumped down.

"The next match!" Genma announced. "Konoha's Rattlesnake Jin Kisaragi versus The Desert Terror Sabaku no Gaara!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Konoha's Rattlesnake?"

Genma shrugged. "Hokage's orders."

"Then how come only we have nicknames?" The blond pressed.

"I guess only you two are famous enough. Alright, the match begi… What are you still doing here, Uchiha?"

Sasuke looked at the proctor.

"Remove yourself, or I will have no choice but to disqualify you."

"Tch." Sasuke scowled and turned to walk away. _"Only you two are famous enough." _Proctor's words echoed in his head. 'I am the last Uchiha, am I not famous enough?'

"Fourth match begin!" Genma stated and jumped away.

Gaara looked at Jin intensively. "I have been waiting for this, Rattlesnake!" He stated and released his sand… all of it. He even did it with his gourd and sand armor.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Naruto asked in confusion.

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "Our last battle taught me well."

_Flashback…_

_A very downed and a very soaked Gaara was looking up in horror at the guy, who just beat him in a matter of seconds._

"_W-Who are you?" Ichibi jinchuriki screamed in fear._

"_Not so confident now, huh?" Blonde swordsman exclaimed with a grin. "Never expected to be attacked with water in a desert? You should've known better, there's plenty of it underground…"_

_End flashback…_

"Come!" Gaara said through gritted teeth and took a battle stance.

"Oh? And where is your super arrogant stance with folded arms?" The blond mocked.

"I can't fail now!" Gaara shouted. "Mother waited for your blood for too long!" With that he unleashed his sand.

"Yeow!" Naruto started to run around, dodging the sand. "You're too serious, pal. You need to loosen up a bit." He paused. "Or mummy will be upset!"

Sand user gritted his teeth. "I know about your tactics, Kisaragi! You won't make me lose control again!"

"Haha!" Jin laughed, dancing around Gaara's attacks. "Control? What control? You think that a fucking demon is your mother!"

"Shut up!" Gaara screamed. "Take your sword and fight!"

Naruto grinned, evading another attack. "Sword? Uh-uh! My sword is too much for a loser like you!" He showed his right pointing and middle fingers. "Two fingers are all I need to beat you."

"Try it!"

Naruto shrugged. "Sure!" With that he rushed madly at his opponent…

And Gaara threw a punch his way!

"Woah!" Jin exclaimed, ducking under Gaara's striking hand. "An actual punch! But from someone who used sand for everything his entire life?"

"Graah!" Gaara followed with a spinning kick.

"My, actual taijutsu!" Naruto mocked, blocking Gaara's kick with two fingers. "But you know…" His eyes suddenly widened when he felt sand on his left hand. "Shit!"

"You're too careless, Kisaragi!"

Naruto looked around quickly, noticing how Gaara's sand surrounding him. But instead of panic, it only brought up a smirk on his face.

"Well, I guess it's finally time to use this." Jin exclaimed bringing up his right hand and doing one-handed bird seal. **"Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu!"**

"Damn!" Gaara cursed, withdrawing his sand immediately. But he was not fast enough and about a half of the entire sand ammount got soaked and therefore useless.

"Still can't counter this trick I see." Naruto said somewhat arrogantly.

"Kisaragi!" Gaara screamed, rushing madly at Jin and engaging him in hand-to-hand combat.

"Weak." The blonde stated, easily blocking or evading all of Suna jinchuriki's attacks. "You weren't using your muscles for the best part of your life. Do you really think… huh?" He suddenly stopped and looked down.

Gaara's sand came from underground and grabbed both of his legs.

"Hahaha, got you!" Gaara stated, raising his hand. **"Sabaku Kyu!"**

"Fuck!" Jin cursed, as sand engulfed his entire body.

"Too overconfident, Kisaragi!" Sand user stated. "You foolishly thought that I can't fight with my hands and using my sand at the same time. Guess what, you were wrong!"

Naruto said nothing.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Suna jinchuuriki mocked. "Where did all your arrogance go? Say something!"

"Sure **Hyoku Getsumei!"**

Gaara's eyes widened in shock when an arrow of ice pierced his stomach from behind and got stuck in the wall ahead.

"Gah!" Sand user spat blood from his mouth. "H-How?"

Jin's body inside of sand coffin turned to ice.

"That's how." Naruto said from behind.

Gaara fell to his knees. "What about beating me with two fingers?"

The blond shrugged. "Never trust a Rattlesnake. Now hold still while I… Wha...?" His eyebrow rose when Gaara's body suddenly dissolved into sand. 'I thought he used all of it…'

Suddenly…

"You are finished, Rattlesnake!" Gaara screamed from behind as sand swirled madly around him again. **"Ryusa Ba…"**

"**Hyoku Getsumei!"**

Technique's name died in Gaara's throat when he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"Still a moron." Naruto said as his body crumbled into ice while he himself walked from behind a tree. "I guess mummy won't have a meal again. What a shame."

"Gh… Gh… GHAAAAAAAAA**AAAAAAAA!"**

"Oh no, you don't!" Naruto blurred out of view and appeared in front of raging jinchuuriki. "Heads up!" He said… and placed a seal paper on Gaara's forehead with two fingers.

Sand user's eyes instantly rolled into the back of his head and he fell unconscious.

"I guess he can't continuie…" Jin replied.

Genma nodded. "The winner of this match: Jin Kisaragi!"

Loud cheer was heard again, followed by many groans.

'I guess some people made a bet against me…' Naruto thought. 'Stupid, never bet against cunning bastards.'

In Kage box Minato smiled happily. "Nicely done, Kisaragi."

"Yes, that boy fought well." Kazekage nodded.

Minato's eyes narrowed slightly, but his smile still remained… Only it got more dangerous.

_Flashback…_

"_Are you sure about it?" Yondaime asked._

"_Sure as hell." Jin replied. "They will use him as a weapon in the attack."_

"_Damn, and I can do nothing until then!" Minato cursed._

"_Why not?" Jin grinned evilly. "You forgot who will be fighting him in the finals."_

_Hokage tilted his head to the side. "You?"_

"_Yep. And I know just the way to swiftly eliminate him without causing any ruckus."_

"_What way?"_

"_Ever heard about demon restriction seal?"_

_Minato now had matching grin on his face. "Will you be able to do that?"_

"_Of course. I neutralize him, and you just deliver him to the hospital for treatment _without _taking the seal off. And after the invasion… well, who am I to tell you that?"_

"_Hmhmhm…" Yondaime chuckled. "Your success will be rewarded, Kisaragi…"_

_End flashback…_

'Well, I guess he has earned his reward.' Minato thought, watching Jin's retreating back. 'I still don't trust him though…'

"Jin…" Kushina muttered. "Isn't this the guy Tsubaki always talking about?"

'And there's that.' Hokage sighed. "Yes, this is him…"

"I can understand her, he's quite handsome."

"Maybe, but I don't trust him."

"At least you can give him a chance, honey." The woman replied.

"Maybe I will…" Minato stated.

Orochimaru under Kazekage's disguise was barely able to hold his laughter. 'Give him a chance? Haha, idiot! One chance is the only thing he needs.' He glared intensively at Naruto's retreating back. 'And I sure as hell won't give it to him!'

**...**

**Darthemius: Aaaaaaand cut! Vergil? What the hell are you still doing here? No! Wait, don't cut! Don't! Help! Somebody! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**

**Naruto: Umm… Sorry but we have… maintenance problems right now, so… Damn, what should I say? Darth always ended chapters.**

**Trish (Shrugging): If so, then it was always something about cola, or sex… or both.**

**Naruto: Good guess. Then umm… Drink cola and have sex! There!**

**Trish: Very original…**

**Naruto: Fuck you. Anyway, continue read this crap and… and nothing. Till next time.**

**Naruto.**


	12. To screw the viper

**Naruto: Here comes the cola!**

**Silence…**

**Naruto: Hey, Darth! Are you… There are you! Hey let's… What's wrong with you, man? You look like shit.**

**Darthemius: What?**

**Naruto: I said you look like shit. Here, have some! (Throwing a cola can at Darthemius)**

**Darthemius: Thanks, man…**

**Naruto (Sitting down beside Darthemius): Come on, spill. What happened?**

**Darthemius: Wha…? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking…**

**Naruto: Damn, man! That must be some thought! You weren't so down even when Veronica said she's getting married.**

**Darthemius: Really?**

**Naruto: Really. Now are you going to fucking tell me, or fucking not?**

**Darthemius (Sighing): You see, I was reading reviews to WOTR and… Damn, there was one guy and he said that word. Shit, I can't figure it out!**

**Naruto (With furrowed eyebrows): What fucking word?**

**Darthemius: …Douchebag.**

**Naruto: …What the fuck is a douchebag?**

**Darthemius: That's exactly what I'm trying to find out for a whole week! I think it's some kind of insult…**

**Naruto: Come on! Fat fuck, useless trash, ugly motherfucker, ass kisser, cock sucker, son of a whore, - that are insults! Douchebag? What the fuck?**

**Darthemius: Exactly my reaction! But it is a matter of principle now! I MUST know every insult in the world! First I asked everyone I know! They didn't know for shit! Then I went out on the street and started calling everyone I met a douchebag…**

**Naruto: Umm… sorry to disappoint you, pal, but you live in Russia. Most people probably didn't even know what language you spoke in.**

**Darthemius (With raised eyebrows): Oh… Well fuck that! Still, when no one responded I decided to use the online translator!**

**Naruto: I'm surprised you didn't start with that.**

**Darthemius: Fuck you! Anyway, I entered 'douchebag' and…**

**Naruto: And?**

**Darthemius: And nothing! Even the translator didn't know what that fucking word means!**

**Naruto: Shit… Hey, Trish will be back soon. Maybe we should ask her?**

**Darthemius: Hell no! It's way too embarrassing!**

**Naruto: Oh, alright… Anyway, who are we interviewing today?**

**Darthemius: No one! I'm not interviewing anyone until I find out what douchebag is!**

**Naruto: Fine, fine… Just launch the chapter then.**

**Darthemius: Tch, alright. But I'm not giving up…**

**...**

Chapter twelve: To screw the Viper.

"Shin-ne!" – talks.

'Nah.' – thoughts.

**...**

**A little earlier. Participants box…**

"Do your best, Jin…" Tsubaki whispered, looking down at the arena with worry.

"Tsubaki…"

Red head's eyebrows furrowed. She knew exactly who this voice belonged to.

"Please, Tsubkaki!" Sasuke said, leaning down on the rail beside her. "I need to talk to you…"

"Well too bad!" She interrupted. "Because I have no desire to talk to _you_!"

Uchiha's eyes widened. "But… But why?"

"You don't even know why!" Tsubaki snapped. "Why would I want to talk to you after you tried to kill Hinata?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "But you saw what happened! She humiliated me in front of everyone!"

"That doesn't change the fact that you tried to kill her! She was your classmate!"

"That was a death match!" Sasuke shouted. "And besides, your precious Kisaragi tried to kill Hyuga Neji in the preliminaries!"

Tsubaki turned to him with a glare. "That's only because Neji tried to kill him first!" She shouted back. "You on the other hand tried to kill your opponent simply because she was besting you!"

Sasuke clenched his fist. "This has nothing to do with it! And also since when did you start to care about Hinata?"

Tsubaki's eyes narrowed. "You still don't get it, do you? This is not about Hinata! This is about you willing to kill everyone in your way… even if it is a friend…"

"But I…!" He exclaimed. "I would never do this to you!"

"Wouldn't you huh… And what if my death will bring you closer to killing Uzumaki Naruto?"

"I…" Sasuke spoke, but stopped and looked down in shame.

"Just as I thought." Tsubaki stated. "Now leave me alone."

"Gh…" Sasuke grunted and walked away from her.

'Why can't you understand, Sasuke?' The red head thought, looking at his retreating back. 'Vengeance won't bring your beloved ones back. And in the end you will only have emptiness inside…'

As if suddenly hearing her thoughts, Sasuke suddenly looked at her over his shoulder. And then in his eyes Tsubaki saw something she never saw before… No, the desire for revenge was still there. But at least now there was something else… The willingness to change.

'Perhaps he is not yet lost…' Tsubaki smiled slightly.

"The winner is Jin Kisaragi!"

Hokage's daughter looked at the arena sharply and saw how unconscious Gaara was lying in front of smiling Jin.

"Damn, I missed it!" She grunted… but then noticed how Jin was disappearing inside the arena entrance. 'Ha, but there is no way I'm gonna miss this!'

"Where are you going, Tsubaki-san?" Lee asked, looking at girl's retreating form. "Your second match will start soon!"

Tsubaki grinned at him over her shoulder. "Don't worry, Lee. I will make it in time…"

**Outside of the stadium…**

'Well, I did everything I could…' Hinata thought, leaving the arena grounds. 'And even if this won't work, at least I know I tried.'

"Hinata." Sudden voice made her to stop dead in her tracks and turn around.

"Father?"

"I… I saw what you did." Hiashi spoke hesitantly. "And I…" He sighed. "I wanted to apologize."

Hinata's eyes widened.

"I always dismissed you for being weak." Hiashi bowed his head and continued. "For being too shy and timid… I thought these qualities are not fit for the future clan head. But now I understand that my clan head duties were interfering with my father ones. I… I should've paid you more attention and…" He suddenly stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hinata?"

"It's alright, father." She spoke. "I was also wrong. I understood what you wanted of me, but never took any steps to change myself. It is good that someone opened my eyes…"

Hiashi's eyes lit up. "Who was that?"

Hinata shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Let's not look back now, let's walk only forward and bring Hyuga clan to even greater highs… as father and daughter."

"Hai…" Hiashi took her hand. "Let's do that."

_Flashback…_

"_Say that and everything will be in chocolate. Just remember that afterwards you will have to write your speeches yourself…"_

_End flashback…_

'Hai, Jin-kun! I will!'

**The stadium. Toilet…**

"You know… I don't really think we should do that…" Jin stated. "At least not right now…"

"Too late to speak about it now…" Tsubaki replied… pulling him closer into herself. "Ah! Yes, harder!"

"Damn!" Naruto leaned his head on girl's shoulder and breathed her smell. "How I missed this…"

"Ah!" Tsubaki moaned as her back was hitting the wall again and again. "You have no idea how _I_ missed this!" She said, wrapping her legs around Naruto's waist. "Damn father… Ah! Damn training… Oh God more! And fucking… Yes, don't stop! Jin, I'm almost… almost there!"

"Shit! Tsubaki, I'm cumming…"

"Yes!" She yelled. "Give it to me! I want it inside!"

Naruto felt her tighten even more and his head arched backwards. "Oh shit!" Unable to hold on any longer he grunted and released a big load of his seed deep inside already cumming Tsubaki.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" The red head yelled in orgasm, twitching violently around her lover.

"Huff… Huff… You are the best, girl." Naruto stated, kissing Tsubaki passionately.

She smiled at him and kissed back. "Promise me one thing, Jin…"

"What?"

"Promise that you won't leave me… whatever happens, you won't leave me."

Naruto closed his eyes, feeling really bad suddenly. But then he opened them again and smiled.

"Alright, I promise."

"Thank you." Tsubaki said and kissed him again.

'Shame on you, Uzumaki…' Naruto thought, allowing her tongue into his mouth.

**Participants box…**

"How's my hair?"

"Nice." Naruto replied, rolling his eyes. "And stop asking that, I told you five times already. Besides, you just had a fight against a wind user! No one will think that your hair got ruffled because of what you did to me just now…"

"I did?" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"Of course!" Naruto stated. "You caught me in a corridor, dragged me into a toilet, had your way with little innocent defenseless me…"

"Defenseless my ass! And it was you who suggested we go another round!"

"That's right, I _suggested_! You on the other hand tackled me to the floor and had your way with me for _two _more rounds!"

"Well you…!"

"Keep quiet." Jin interrupted. "We're already here."

"Oh…" Tsubaki exclaimed, finally noticing that they indeed arrived at participants' box. "So umm… what did we miss?"

"Where have you been?" Sasuke asked back.

"I…" The girl hesitated. "I was in a toilet!"

Naruto shrugged mentally. 'Well, that's true…'

"Yosh, Tsubaki-san!" Lee shouted. "You have missed a match between Kankurou and Aburame Shino. It has just ended in a draw."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. 'The last match of the first round ended…' He thought and glanced at Kage box. 'What's taking him so long? I thought he will start his fucking invasion after seeing his precious Uchiha's match, then why… Ah, of course! So good old Orochy was not too pleased with the outcome of said match. I guess he wants to see the next one then. And if my calculations are correct…'

"The next match will be Namikaze Tsubaki versus Rock Lee!" Genma announced.

'Strange, shouldn't it be the other way around? But wait…' Naruto grinned. 'This is perfect! That means I'm up against Uchiha. Good, let's play on old pedophile's nerves a little…'

Deep in his thoughts he missed how Tsubaki quickly pecked him on the lips.

"See you in the final match!" She winked and disappeared in a flash of red.

"Yosh! I'm not gonna lose!" Lee shouted and jumped down.

'I really doubt that…' Naruto thought, leaning on the rail. But then…

"Stay away from Tsubaki."

"Huh?" Jin turned his head. "Uchiha? You said something?"

"Yes, I said stay away from Tsubaki. She's too good for you." Sasuke demanded.

Naruto snorted. "Sorry, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline…"

Sasuke growled. "Looks like we have a misunderstanding here. That was not a request, it was a demand."

Naruto grinned evilly. "Oh, I got that alright. But you're correct about misunderstanding here. You see, to make a demand you need to have something behind you to back you up."

"And I do." The Uchiha stated. "I have Konoha council behind me."

Jin raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Eh? And what can they possibly do to me?"

Sasuke smirked. "How about forbidding you from reaching the higher rank?"

"I don't really care…"

"What?" Sasuke shouted with wide eyes.

"Are you deaf? I said I don't care about ranks. Heard that, or maybe I should repeat one more time?" Naruto said harshly.

"But…"

"Listen here, Uchiha. You are nothing but a spoiled child, I'm a cold-blooded murderer. Nothing you say will be enough for a threat to me. Now shut up and let me watch the fight."

Sasuke's eyes widened even more. 'He's… He's right! I never killed anyone, how am I going to kill _him_? I…' He stopped his train of thoughts and glanced at Jin. 'Hn, what a perfect opportunity! Not only will I learn how to kill, but I will also dispose of Kisaragi. And the best part, no one will punish me for it will be legal!' Sasuke smiled evilly. 'Let's see who will have the last laugh!'

**The arena…**

"**Konoha Senpuu!" **Lee lashed out with his signature move.

The fight began some time ago and until this moment only taijutsu was used by both opponents. They were surprisingly equal in that field, but then Lee removed his weights and it started to get tough for Tsubaki. Still, she was good enough to fight even against these odds…

"Not bad, Lee!" Tsubaki replied with a smile. "Try mine! **Boushi Ryute-ru!**" She shouted and countered with her new spinning roundhouse kick.

But using his superior speed Lee ducked under Tsubaki's kick and…

"I'm sorry, Tsubaki-san…" He said, sending red head in the air with a mighty kick and quickly appearing behind her back. "But I must prove that I can become amazing shinobi! **Omote Renge!**"

Tsubaki's eyes widened. 'Shit!' She cursed mentally, feeling how Lee grabbed her shoulders and prepared to piledrive her into the ground. 'How could I let that happen?'

"I will not lose! I will prove myself to Gai-sensei!"

Tsubaki frowned. 'I'm sorry, Lee. I knew about your condition and wanted to fight you only with taijutsu. But it looks like you are really amazing in that department…'

Up in the participants' box Naruto gripped the rail so tightly that his knuckles became white from pressure.

CRASH.

"Huff… Huff… Did I… Did I win?" Lee asked from his kneeling position, panting heavily.

"I'm sorry, Lee…" Was suddenly heard from behind, and Lee's eyes widened when he felt the blade of a three pronged kunai against his throat. "I never wanted to use it against you, but your last move left me with no choice. I also have to prove something, and I can do so only by winning this tournament."

Surprisingly taijutsu user only sighed and smiled warmly. "I appreciate what you were trying to do, Tsubaki-san. Thank you for giving me a fair chance to win, but I hope that one time we'll fight with our full strength. Proctor, I give up."

Genma nodded. "The winner is Namikaze Tsubaki!"

CHEER.

**Kage box…**

"A good match, Hokage-dono." Kazekage stated. "Tsubaki-san has proved herself to be an excellent ninjutsu user, and now she also showed her vast knowledge of taijutsu. It seems like your daughter exceeds in every field."

"Of course." Minato smiled proudly. "After all, I trained her myself."

"Who do you think she will face in the final match?"

"Well, it will be either Uchiha or Kisaragi. Sasuke has his Sharingan… but knowing Kisaragi it will hardly be enough."

Kazekage's eyes narrowed. 'Oh, you have no idea! Unlike you I know that he's a match for the two of us! Sasuke-kun will be crushed in a few seconds. Still, he can't use Hiraishin _or _Sharingan… I wonder how hard Sasuke-kun will push him.'

**The arena…**

"Round two's second match! Konoha's Rattlesnake Jin Kisaragi versus Uchiha Sasuke!" Genma announced.

"Good luck." Tsubaki said, walking past Jin. "Don't be too hard on him."

Naruto took a step closer so now they were almost face to face. "I'd rather be 'too hard' on you."

"Mmm…" Tsubaki smirked. "Maybe… after I beat your ass in the final match." She said and walked away.

Naruto grinned at her back. 'Sorry, babe, but there will be no final match…' He thought, turning back to Sasuke…

…Who was fuming. 'She wished good luck to him!' He gritted his teeth. 'This will be the last time she ever does that!'

"Jin Kisaragi versus Uchiha Sasuke. Begin!"

Naruto smirked. "You sure you don't want to just give up? After all, Hinata did rough you up pretty badly…"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Joke all you want, Kisaragi, but in the end it will be I who will have the last laugh." He opened his red eyes. "Let me show you the true power of Sharingan!"

Naruto tried his best to stiff his laughter. "Sure, true power of Sharingan! Do you actually think I know nothing about your doujutsu? Wrong, pal. You only have two commas in your eyes, meaning your Sharingan is not yet developed…"

"Shut up!" Sasuke interrupted. "Even if what you say is true, you're no match for an Uchiha!"

"Ho, mighty Uchiha speech!" Naruto mocked. "No match, huh… I actually remember one Hyuga saying the same. But it's a good tactics actually; for if I hear two more sentences like that I will probably commit a suicide, so…" He waved his hand. "Time to get started! **Hishouken!"**

Reacting instantly Sasuke jumped high in the air, avoiding Jin's ice blade.

"**Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu!" **While still in midair the last Uchiha blew a huge fireball out of his mouth and… it found its target, surprising even Sasuke himself.

"What?" Sasuke asked in confusion, landing on the ground. "He just allowed it to hit him…"

"Not really."

Sasuke turned around sharply, but not quick enough.

"**Fubuki!" **Amazingly fast sword slash and…

"Ah!" Sasuke got a nasty cut on his right hand.

"Oh, poor Sasuke got hurt!" Naruto mocked again. "I'm not Hinata, you fool. I won't play around and simply kill you."

Sasuke looked back at him with pure malice. "Never! I can't die until I kill HIM!" With that he took a kunai in his left hand and rushed at his opponent again…

**Up in the stands…**

'Hold on, Sasuke.' Kakashi thought, clenching his fists. 'This is your toughest challenge yet.'

"Kakashi?"

"Huh? Yes, Kurenai?"

"Did you teach Sasuke _that _jutsu so he could fight on pair with Ji… I mean with Kisaragi?" Female jounin asked.

"You are correct." Kakashi said nodding.

"Then you've made a big mistake…"

"What?" Masked jounin exclaimed in confusion. "What mistake?"

"Sasuke will kill someone with that jutsu… But it certainly won't be Kisaragi."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "How do you know that?"

Kurenai shrugged. "Simple, I had a quick sparring session with him recently…"

Asuma smirked. "Ho? Put little boy in his place huh?"

"Umm… not exactly." Kurenai said reluctantly. "But the most important part is that he countered my genjutsu…"

"Big deal!" Asuma spoke. "Many genins can dispel genjutsu…"

"Are you deaf?" Kurenai almost yelled. "I didn't say dispelled, I said _countered_! He turned my genjutsu against me by making me believe it still works!"

"This means nothing." Kakashi stated. "Sasuke has Sharingan! He will be able to see through genjutsu."

"You just don't get it, do you Kakashi?" Kurenai shook her head. "Sasuke can't win this fight because Kisaragi has not only strength and experience, but also cunningness! Hinata's change is his work!"

Kakashi only gritted his teeth in anger…

**Back on the arena…**

"You're mine!" Sasuke shouted, sending Naruto high in the air with a kick to the chin. **"Shishi Rendan!" **He then delivered a pretty good combination of punches and kicks, but…

CRACK.

…When Naruto's body hit the ground it simply broke into ice.

"Wha…?"

"Not very aware, aren't you Uchiha?" Naruto asked from under a tree.

Sasuke turned to him with a glare.

"Oh, scary!" Jin grinned. "You actually don't look very well…" He mocked, pointing at Sasuke's cuts and bruises. "Let me guess, Kakashi taught you high speed taijutsu so you could beat everyone except Lee. For him you would use ninjutsu… right so far?"

Sasuke just continued to glare.

"I thought so. But he knew that won't work against me, so he taught you that precious jutsu of his. So the question is… what the hell are you waiting for? You know it's your only chance to take me down, why not use it?"

"You will regret saying this!" Uchiha shouted and back flipped to the edge of the arena.

Up in the Kage box Orochimaru's eyebrows furrowed. 'What is he trying to accomplish? I know he's merely toying with Sasuke-kun, but what is…'

"**Chidori!" **Sasuke shouted and took a mad dash at Jin again.

And Jin… simply raised his right hand.

Kakashi didn't know what he was doing…

Tsubaki didn't know what he was doing…

Minato didn't know what he was doing…

But Orochimaru knew… And his eyes widened in shock and fear.

'He's going to use Yukikaze on him!' Snake master concluded, trying not to jump up from his seat. 'Now he will make a shield, then Sasuke will strike that shield… and then Sasuke will die! Even I couldn't escape that move! But that's not possible! He knows that if he kills Sasuke his chances to find Itachi are fifty percent short! What is he…?'

And then he got his answer.

A slight turning of the head… A quick direct eye contact… And an evil smirk.

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed. 'Son of a whore, he's pushing me up to start the invasion!'

Down on the ground Sasuke was nearing Jin.

'Tch. Fine, I was beginning to go get boring anyway…'

Naruto from his place saw Orochimaru tense. 'Go ahead, Orochy, and start the damn invasion already! I played with these kids long enough.'

BOOM.

And the explosion happened in the Kage box.

"Finally!" Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

"What?" Sasuke stopped his run and looked in the direction of a sudden explosion. "What's going on?"

"The exam is over." Genma stated. "If you want to test your strength, help your village."

Sasuke nodded. "Alright. We'll finish this later, Kisara… Where did he go?"

Genma looked around. "Beats me… How was he able to disappear under everyone's nose?"

**Hokage tower…**

"I've got all the files you requested right here." Tsuchi Kin said bowing.

"Well done." Naruto replied examining some papers.

"If I may ask, what took you so long?"

Naruto snorted. "Looks like our former master have this funny feeling deep inside his stomach when Uchiha gets his ass kicked. So he decided to watch it twice."

"I see… So what should we do about him?" Kin pointed down.

"Wha…? Oppa, looks like its Mizuki!" Jin exclaimed. "What the fuck was he doing here?"

Kin shrugged. "I managed to hear only few words like 'Forbidden Scroll' and 'Orochimaru-sama'. But he was preventing me from completing your task, so I had to remove him."

"Ah, I see… Even better. Now we'll have someone to blame for this intrusion. Now stop bothering me, I only have this much time until the invasion is over…" Naruto said, returning back to papers. 'Hmm… Killing the clan… hmmhmmhmm… Ordered… Interesting. Request to spare little brother. Alright, got that. Next… Akatsuki. Already knew that. Hmm… Tracing demon hosts. Now that's an interesting piece of information! So Akatsuki are after tailed beasts. That's good to know. Fortunately I have one I'm very close to. Yes, only Konoha's higher ups know about Tsubaki's jinchuriki status, but for some reason I believe these Akatsuki guys will know as well.'

"Umm… Rattlesnake-sama?"

"Not now!" Jin shouted. 'Two options now. One – staying close to Tsubaki and wait for Akatsuki to attack her. Then capture and interrogate at least one of them to reveal nii-san's location. Two – draw nii-san directly by luring Sasuke out of the village. What to choose… Hmm, let's stick with one for now for the alternative means blowing my cover up for sure. That in turn means I won't be able to return to Konoha again. Not that I'll miss it, but Tsubaki is here and Akatsuki will come searching for her… And if I break my cover, I'll have to search for another demon host…'

"Rattlesnake-sama…?"

"What?" Naruto asked, placing the papers back on the table.

"Umm, he's waking up."

Jin looked at Mizuki. "Oh…" He kneeled in front of soon-to-be former academy instructor. "Hey there, buddy!"

"Kisaragi?" Mizuki asked, regaining consciousness. "What are you doing?"

Naruto smiled. "Nothing much… just blaming you for what I just did. **Mangekyo Sharingan!"**

Mizuki's eyes widened instantly… and then closed slowly.

Kin tilted her head to the side. "That's it?"

"Yep. Assholes always use shortcuts."

The girl smiled. "I'll remember that… So, are we done here?"

"Yes…" Naruto answered quickly, but then stopped. "You know what, wait a second. Find Me Senju Tsunade's file."

"What for?"

"Because I said so." Jin replied harshly. "Now move!"

"H-Hai!" Kin spoke in fear and quickly searched through files. "Senju Hashirama… Senju Tobirama… Here it is, Senju Tsunade."

Naruto took the file and looked inside. 'Let's see… Legendary medic. Already knew that… Super strength taijutsu. Yeah, know that too, even tested it.' He flinched, remembering something unpleasant. 'Now that's more interesting part… High emotional trauma… Young brother and boyfriend brutally killed… Hemophobiac… Wait a second!'

"Hahahahahahaha!" Naruto laughed madly.

"What are you laughing about?" Kin asked cautiously.

"Say, ever heard of a medic with hemophobia?"

"No."

"Now you did."

Kin raised an eyebrow. "What? You mean Tsunade… Hahaha! Fucking legendary medic!"

"Alright, I got everything I wanted. Let's get out of here." The blond said, placing papers back where they were. 'Strange though. She wasn't showing any signs of homophobia last time I saw her… Bah, no matter.'

Naruto and Kin quickly left the tower… only to enter the battlefield.

"**Fubuki!" **Naruto exclaimed, cutting unfortunate sound shinobi in two.

"Damn, they really went on with this." Kin stated. "What should we do now?"

"What I do is none of your concern." Jin stated. "You on the other hand are going to the hospital…"

"B-But…" She wanted to ask why but stopped. "For what reason?"

"You will find our friend Sabaku no Gaara in one of the rooms." The blond said. "And your goal is to make sure that he… as well as the seal on his forehead remains exactly where they are."

"Alright, I got it!" Kin nodded and jumped away.

Naruto smirked. 'Good girl, smart and obedient. Glad didn't kill her. Now…' He looked at the stadium. There was a square barrier above it. Inside it was filled with trees, and after seeing that Jin's smirk widened. 'Excellent!'

**Stadium's rooftop…**

"Hmm… Nice barrier, _Kazekage_." Minato spoke with a smirk. "Or should I say Orochimaru?"

'Kazekage' removed his disguise. "Kukuku… Long time no see, Minato-kun! Did you figure it out yourself, or your wife helped you in that too?"

Minato shrugged. "Not wife but… Say, ever heard the name Jin Kisaragi before?"

Orochimaru's smirk faded instantly. "Sadly I did, and you are a fool to trust him."

"Who said I trust him?" Yondaime asked in amusement. "I had rechecked all of his information several times."

"Well, I guess you're not as dumb as you look." Sannin exclaimed. "That probably means you know why I'm here…"

"Sure, you're here for my head."

"Exactly, and this little barrier here will make sure it all goes the way I want it to."

Minato's smirk widened. "Oh really?" He said mockingly, taking out a three-pronged kunai. "You say you're so smart… Do you know what that is?"

Orochimaru only glared silently.

"Yep, that's the thing that made me famous…" Hokage's smirk turned into an evil grin. "And this is also the same thing that gave me the title of a Hokage instead of you."

Snake user gritted his teeth. "You sure have guts, saying that to me. Especially in this kind of situation."

"Oh, thank you! But aren't you forgetting something?" Minato asked slyly. "Hiraishin allows me to teleport wherever the beacon is… Outside of this barrier for example…"

Orochimaru's eyes widened. 'Shit! I was counting on his brashness and pride! If he actually uses his brain and excape…'

"But I won't." Minato continued interrupting Orochimaru's train of thoughts.

"Huh?" Sannin asked in confusion.

"I said I won't." Yondaime repeated. "You think you locked me inside of this barrier? Uh-uh! You locked _yourself _inside this barrier with me. I cannot let this opportunity to pass by; this is a chance to dispose of you forever."

Orochimaru sighed in relief. 'Thank god for his stupidity.'

"And let's delay this no longer; I have a village to defend."

"Very well."

"**Hiraishin no jutsu!"**

"**Kuchiose: Edo Tensei!"**

**With Tsubaki…**

"Where are you, Jin?" Tsubaki whispered, desperately looking for Jin. 'Where did he go… and how could he disappear in front of everyone? I doubt he left the stadium, but I searched everywhere already and…'

Her train of thoughts was interrupted when two sand shinobi landed in front of her.

"Sorry, but this is a dead end, sunshine." One of them stated slyly.

Tsubaki's eyes narrowed. "Don't stand in my way; there is someone I must find."

"Well too bad for hem, because…" Poor guy didn't have the chance to finish his sentence because he noticed a kunai in his throat.

"I am sorry…" Tsubaki spoke from behind, but I can't let you interfere.

"Why you…!" Second shinobi turned around and struck with his club… only for Tsubaki to disappear in a flash of red just before the hit connected.

"**Rasengan!" **The red head shouted, slamming a deadly chakra ball into second ninja's back.

"Tsubaki!" A familiar voice called, making her turn around.

"Sasuke? What is it?"

The Uchiha walked closely. "Kakashi-sensei ordered me to find you and bring you to him."

Hokage's daughter gritted her teeth. "I can't do that. There is… something I must do first." She said, looking away.

"I understand, but I have an order…"

"Tch, fine, lead on."

Sasuke nodded and jumped away with Tsubaki shortly on his tail.

'You'd better be alright, Jin, or I will have your ass!'

**Stadium's rooftop…**

"**Rasengan!" **Minato shouted, slamming a spiraling ball of chakra into Second Hokage's abdomen… but getting a hard kick to the back from First the next second.

"Dammit!" Yondaime cursed, regrouping in midair and landing on one knee. "It's hard to fight these two together…"

"Ha!" Came from behind and Minato instantly disappeared in a flash of yellow to escape Orochimaru's deadly overhead sword slash. "You forgot you also have me to fight!"

Minato gritted his teeth. 'Son of a bitch!' The blonde thought and disappeared once again. This time he appeared between First and Second, slitting one's throat and slamming Rasengan into another's head.

But they simply regenerated and stood back up.

"What's the matter, Minato-kun?" Orochimaru mocked. "Your most infamous techniques failed you?"

Minato glared. "I still have quite a few tricks up my sleeve!" He said and teleported in front of Orochimaru, engaging him in close combat.

"Tch." Snake sannin scowled, blocking Yondaime's kunai strikes with his Kusanagi sword. It actually proved to be very uneasy for Minato's speed was almost unmatched. But then snake user got quickly backed up by Tobirama, who lashed out with a flying kick to the head.

Minato dodged that strike, only to receive a leg sweep from Hashirama. To his credit Minato dodged that as well… But then he suddenly felt something wrap around his left leg.

"Wha…?" Yondaime looked down. It was a tree branch, coming out of one of many trees Shodaime has grown. "Shit!"

"Got you now, Minato-kun!" Orochimaru stated.

"Not bloody likely!" Minato made one-handed seal in front of his face and… stopped.

Orochimaru tilted his head to the side. "What the fuck are you doing?"

To his surprise Minato stood silently for another two seconds and then…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

…Screamed like a madman and lost consciousness.

Orochimaru's eyebrows furrowed. "What the hell?" He waited for something… anything to happen, but it didn't. Finally he came to a decision. "Go check his life signs."

First and Second took few steps forward and… suddenly lit up like Christmas trees.

That moment Orochimaru finally understood 'what the hell' was going on. Why? Well, it's because his puppets were not burning with just any flame. Oh no, it was black flame.

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmass!"

Orochimaru glared in pure anger at the newcomer who suddenly walked out of Shodaime's forest.

"Rattlesnake!"

"Nice to see you too, old fuck!" Naruto greeted happily. "How about a hug?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Naruto frowned. "I guess that's a no… oh well, my heart is crushed. But no matter, you ask why I'm here? Are you really that stupid?"

"You wish to kill him yourself?" The sannin asked.

"Well done, Of course I do!" Jin stated. "Not now though. For things to go my way I need him alive."

"Then what is…?"

"You know, for a genius you really are dumb as shit." Naruto said. "You think you planned this?" He waved his hand around. "You think he planned this?" He pointed at Minato. "Uh-uh! This whole invasion was my plan from the very beginning!"

Orochimaru snorted. "Oh please! Don't give me that bullshit, I came here to destroy Konoha and kill the Hokage. What…"

"Of course you did." Naruto interrupted. "Just like I knew you would. And you sure showed off with that fucking barrier, just like I knew you would. And you summoned these morons from the underworld, just like I knew you would. And you ordered Shodaime to grow this forest to block us from everyone's view, just like I knew you would."

"But what do you have to do with all that?" The sannin asked.

Jin smirked. "Simple, you are the only person beside me who knows my true identity. And I cannot allow this to stay this way. You are the only lose end I have…" He said and summoned Yukianesa in his left hand. "Time to cut it short. And with daddy here I even have the perfect person to blame for your demise! Thank you for giving me this opportunity, you old fool! Hahahahahaha!"

'Dammit!' Orochimaru screamed in his head. 'I can't fight him right now, no choice…'

"Release the barrier!" He said and… nothing. "Huh?"

"Did you actually think that I came unprepared?" Naruto asked mockingly. "Uh-uh! Quick genjutsu and they can't hear you. Nice, eh?"

"Fuck you, Rattlesnake!" Orochimaru screamed in rage. "You want a fight, you got a fight! This has been a long time coming; I will take care of you myself!" He exclaimed, placing the sword of Kusanagi in front of himself.

"Come on, old man! Let's do this!"

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa!" **Orochimaru began, sending a strong air current Naruto's way… only for his eyes to widen the next second.

"**Hiraishin no jutsu!" **Jin said, disappearing in a flash of yellow. "What, surprised?" He asked already from behind. "I don't understand why though. The area is filled with these pretty little kunais after your fight with this fool people call Hokage."

The sannin looked around in shock. Indeed, the entire rooftop was covered in three-pronged kunais left from his fight with Minato.

"No time to look around, geezer! **Hishouken!"**

The blade of ice came so fast that Orochimaru had no chance to dodge. So he decided to use the alternative and blocked it with his sword.

"Big mistake." Naruto said, teleporting right in front of his enemy. **"Hirensou!"**

"Ah!" Orochimaru hissed when Naruto froze and cut off his hands.

"Yeah, being old is not healthy…"

"Shut up!" The sannin screamed, shedding his skin using his 'coming out of mouth' trick. "I am immortal! This is a true immortality!"

"Yuk!" Naruto exclaimed. "If this is immortality I prefer to be mortal. Look at you, look at you! All I see is an old psychopath with fire hose instead of tongue. That scared of dying, are you?"

"And what about you?" Orochimaru countered. "You are afraid of death just as I do!"

"You are wrong." Jin said seriously. "Because I have someone on the other side waiting for me. And I actually cannot wait to be at her side again. And that is something you will never understand because you have no one!"

"I don't need anyone!" The sannin screamed, summoning Kusanagi in his hand. "And I will never die! I will learn all jutsus and find the truth of this world!"

"Nah, you won't." Naruto said. "Because I already know the truth of this world. The truth is to find how to die. And since you're not going to die, I guess you will never find it hahahahaha!"

"Fuck you, Rattlesnake!" Orochimaru shouted and rushed at his former student, engaging him in a swordfight.

Naruto was actually surprised from Orochimaru's ferocity. It suddenly occurred to him that this battle just stopped to be for cause. It became a battle of beliefs.

"I will destroy you!" Orochimaru yelled, attacking recklessly but still with deadly precision.

"Sure, just keep repeating it!"

They continued to trade blows, but after some time Naruto managed to evade one strike instead of blocking it. And in a battle of such caliber it was enough.

"**Fubuki!" **The blond drew his sword insanely quick and cut off Orochimaru's legs just like he did in Forest of Death.

"You don't get it? This is useless!" Orochimaru exclaimed, shedding his skin once more. "I am… shit!" He suddenly cursed. Why? Because he looked into Naruto's eyes… blazing red eyes.

"**Amaterasu!"**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Orochimaru screamed in pain. He managed to jump at the last time, but his legs got caught up once again. In desperation he tried to shed his skin once more, but…

"**Rengoku Hyoya!" **Naruto stuck his sword into the ground and Orochimaru found the area below his waist deeply frozen. That actually brought the look of horror on his face because he could shed his skin no longer. The frozen area was deep below the skin.

Now Orochimaru was trapped.

"Ho! Now that is an interesting situation!" Naruto stated in satisfaction, noticing the look on his former mentor's face.

"Wait, don't do this!" The sannin pleaded. "I can give you anything!"

"Thanks, but no thanks, pal." Jin drew his blade. "I already know everything I wanted, and I don't need any helpers. So now you are nothing but a lose end to me."

"No, Kisaragi, be reasonable! After you kill him, what's next? You will need allies and I…"

"HAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed hard. "Ally? You? Shit, with allies like you who need enemies?"

"No, I can…!"

The blonde raised his sword for a final blow. "Farewell Orochy. I won't lie when I say that I won't be missing…"

"_JIN!"_

Naruto looked to his left sharply and…

"NO!"

…Disappeared in a flash of yellow.

Orochimaru just stared off at space Naruto was just occupying.

'What the hell just happened?' He thought. "This day just keeps get weirder and weirder… Fuck it all! Remove the barrier! Please work…"

"KAI!" Was quickly heard and the sannin saw the barrier disappear.

"Thank god…"

"Orochimaru-sa… What happened?" Sakon asked in shock, noticing his master's state.

"Rattlesnake happened." The sannin replied, adding even more shock. "No time, get me out of here, now!"

"Hai!" Sakon and Jirobou got under their master's shoulders and jumped away.

"Minato!" Kushina was immediately at her husband's side. "There they are! Get them!"

"Hai, Kushina-sama!" Several ANBU tried to pursue Orochimaru and the Sound Four but got stopped by Kidomaru's net. "Damn it! They're getting away!"

"Stop!" Kushina ordered. "That's enough. Helping Minato is more important than pursuing Orochimaru. Help me…"

"Hai!"

**With Tsubaki…**

"**Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu!"**

"Sasuke, no!" Tsubaki shouted, watching how Uchiha's jutsu burned the seal on her kunai she just placed.

"Time to die, girl!"

"Tsubaki!" Sasuke screamed in panic.

She turned around sharply to see sound shinobi's kunai inches away from her face.

'JIN!'

SLASH.

"Guah!"

Tsubaki's eyes widened when the tip of a katana appeared from her attacker's stomach.

"You won't harm her, ever." Naruto said from behind him, then removed his sword and cut off sound ninja's head.

"J-Jin…?" Tsubaki asked cautiously.

Naruto shrugged. "Who else? Hey, how have you…"

"JIN!" Tsubaki yelled, running forward and hugging him tightly. "I was so scared... I… I thought I'm gonna die…"

"Easy, girl." Naruto muttered, rubbing her head. "No one's gonna hurt you, I'll make sure of that." He added… trying his hardest to contain his anger.

Sasuke watched this scene with gritted teeth. Finally he decided to make his appearance known.

"We still have an order, Tsubaki."

The girl removed herself from Naruto and nodded. "Alright."

"What order?" The blond asked.

"We have to return to Kakashi." Sasuke stated.

Jin took a deep breath to finally calm himself. "Very well, I'll come with you." He stated, and Sasuke, unwilling to argue at this time, complied.

"Fine, follow me."

"Jin…" Tsubaki moved closer to him while they ran slightly behind Sasuke.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for saving me. I… I owe you my life."

Naruto frowned slightly. 'I wonder what you have said if you knew that I saved you because I need to draw Akatsuki out?' He thought and put a smile on his face. "Don't worry about it."

**...**

**Hell yeah! Well, another two months and you will get another chapter! HAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! Nah, just kidding. I'll try to update next week.**

**Fuck like hell and sleep well!**

**Darthemius.**


	13. A long awaited encounter

**Naruto: Hey man! What's… Shit, what's up again?**

**Darthemius: …**

**Naruto: Oh, come on, it can't be that bad, can it?**

**Darthemius: Wha…? Oh, sorry. No, it's not bad. I just… found out what douchebag is.**

**Naruto: Oh really? And?**

**Darthemius: And it was more than I wanted to know…**

**Naruto: Well, at least you know what it is now. Say, people have been asking when EHD 2 will come out. Can you give any clarification on that?**

**Darthemius: I can, but I won't. Now let's…**

**Naruto: Hey, man…**

**Darthemius: What?**

**Naruto: Am I seeing things or what? Look there.**

**Darthemius (Turning his head): What the fuck?**

**Neo (Appearing out of nowhere): I'm in.**

**Darthemius: Yeah, you're in some deep shit if you won't tell who you fucking are and how you got in here!**

**Neo: Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Neo… Was anyone looking for me?**

**Tree seconds of silence…**

**Darthemius: Get this bitch!**

**Naruto: On it! (Slamming Neo through the wall)**

**Darthemius: Shit, my wall… Still it was worth it.**

**Anyway, I wanted to thank all the people who took their time to explain to me what douchebag is. And you know, I really feel proud right now. Why? Well, it's because someone actually defended me against a bad reviewer.**

**By the way, don't mind that girl. Yeah, a person by the name Kakashifan… something is a girl that just doesn't appreciates dark stories.**

**But enough about her, I wanted to talk about everyone who spoke in this story's defense. I really appreciate it, people.**

**And Alex Mercer… If you're reading this of course… I'm really glad that you were defending me with such passion, but… Could you please type my name correctly next time? Thank you.**

**Anyway, here's your fucking chapter. Enjoy…**

**...**

Chapter thirteen: A long awaited encounter.

"Shin-ne!" – talks.

'Nah.' – thoughts.

**...**

**Konohagakure no sato. Council chamber…**

"Please keep quiet!" Namikaze Kushina silenced everyone with her commanding tone. "I understand you all are angry, I am too. But Hidden Sand village capitulated completely. They admitted that they were tricked into attacking us by Orochimaru. Further actions against Sunagakure will be useless…"

"But Kushina-sama…!" Some council member tried to argue. "We can conquer their village completely and…"

"No." Hokage's wife replied. "Our forces took a major hit already. Further actions may weaken us even more, and that will give Kumo or Iwa a perfect opportunity to strike… Besides, Minato wouldn't allow that…"

"Speaking of Hokage-sama…" Hyuga Hiashi began. "What's his condition?"

Kushina sighed. "He is still in coma." She said, making everyone to frown. "And the worst thing is that we still don't know what Orochimaru could possibly do to him to cause this."

"What about Shodaime-sama and Nidaime-sama?" Aburame Shibi asked.

"No, they never possessed such skills." Kushina stated.

"Are you even sure that it was Orochimaru?" Jiraya asked from the corner of the room.

"Huh? What do you mean, Jiraya-sama?" Nara Shikaku asked back.

"I know Orochimaru well, you are all aware of that." Toad sannin started. "That's not the way he works. He likes to look into people's eyes as they die. Besides, he's not that much of a genjutsu user."

"What is your point, Jiraya-sama?" Inuzuka Tsume asked.

"What if there was someone else inside that barrier beside them?"

"Impossible!" Morino Ibiki stated. "The team of Balck OPS was right outside the barrier. They saw the fight before trees blocked the view. There were only Orochimaru and Hokage-sama inside!"

"Yes, the only way someone could get inside is by using Hokage-sama's Hiraishin no jutsu." Yamanaka Inoichi concluded. "But Hokage-sama was already inside, and the only one who can use that jutsu beside him is Tsubaki-san who has an alibi."

"Are you sure only Tsubaki can use it?" Jiraya asked with narrowed eyes.

"What are you talking about, Jiraya-sama?" Kushina asked nervously.

"You know what I'm talking about, aren't you Kushina?"

The woman frowned deeply. "Please not now… We must help Minato first."

"Hmm… fine, but we'll speak of this again." Jiraya stated. "What do you propose?"

"Our medics can't figure out the problem." Kushina exclaimed. "I'm afraid we're going to need Tsunade's help. Can you find her?"

Jiraya sighed. "I can _find _her, yes… Persuading her to return here will be next to impossible though. I'm afraid I won't be able to do that alone…"

"What do you need?"

"I need your daughter to follow me." Sannin said. "Perhaps Tsunade will pity a girl who lost her father."

Kushina looked at him skeptically. "Will you be able to protect her?"

Jiraya snorted. "Who do you think I am?"

"World's greatest pervert." Kushina stated. "And I also think that you will run off to do your research the first chance you get."

"Well…" Jiraya scratched the back of his head.

"No, I won't put my daughter in danger. If you need her for your mission, then I will comply… But I want to make sure that she will stay safe, so I will send one more person with you. Someone I can trust with my daughter's safety…"

Jiraya raised an eyebrow. "Who is that?"

**Naruto's apartment…**

"Zzzzzzzzzz…"

"Umm… Rattlesnake-sama?"

"Zzzzzzzzzz…"

"R-Rattlesnake-sama?"

"Zzz… Grr! Someone's gonna fucking… Oh, it's you." Naruto muttered, leaning back on his pillow.

"I'm sorry!" Kin whispered, trying to cover herself with blanket.

Naruto waved his hand. "Nah, don't worry about it. I just don't like being waken up."

"B-But don't you get up early to train?" Raven haired girl asked.

"Not really." Jin replied. "I hate training. I prefer a good old mission with adrenalin and everything. Besides, who told you that you need to get up early for training?"

Kin said nothing.

"I thought so." Naruto closed his eyes once again, remembering previous day's events.

Chuunin exam finals… The invasion… Information about Akatsuki… Fight with Orochimaru… Saving Tsubaki…

He sighed mentally. 'Lost such opportunity… He was already incapacitated, right on a silver platter! And no one would actually know!' He sighed again. 'But I can't have that. Tsubaki is my best chance to get to nii-san… And also…" Jin opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling with a sad smile on his face. 'I would really hate to see her die. I just… Shit, am I attracted to my own sister?'

"Umm… Rattlesnake-sama?" Kin spoke again, interrupting his train of thoughts.

"Call me Jin." He said. "Rattlesnake is for my enemies. And if you're not counting yourself among those…"

"N-No! Of course not, Ra… Jin-sama!"

Naruto smirked. "Sama is too good for me too. San or kun will do, you can even drop the suffix altogether."

"H-Hai, Jin-kun…" Kin said with a blush.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at her. 'This girl proved to be extremely useful; Orochimaru didn't know what he has lost. First helping me dispose of Danzou and his cock suckers. Then infiltrating the Hokage tower and taking out a chuunin… who indeed got blamed for everything in the end. And then there was the hospital…'

Indeed, Naruto gave her the order to guard Gaara and the seal on his forehead… And it proved to be a good decision, for Temari came during the invasion to rescue her brother. Thankfully Kin was already there, and despite that she was no match for suna kunoichi in actual battle, Kin wisely placed about two dozen explosive seals around the room and threatened to set them off. Not being stupid Temari left.

After Orochimaru left the invasion died down. Tsubaki quickly learned what happened to her father and rushed to his side… along with her mother's. And though Naruto wanted to cheer her on, he had no desire to see her bitch of a mother.

So instead of that he went to the hospital and fetched Kin, telling her that her mission was over. Jin quickly helped her remove explosive tags and teleported them back in his apartment, using Hiraishin no jutsu… Of course he closed her eyes before that.

And because it was already late, Kin asked to stay at his place… And Jin pointed out to her that he only has one bed in his flat. And Kin said that she doesn't mind. And she did so blushing hardly. And Naruto thought 'What the hell, she asked for it!' So well, you get the idea what happened later… and was happening until the morning.

Which bring us down to this very moment…

"So, did you want to say something?" Naruto asked, opening one eye.

"Yes actually." Kin slowly got out of bed, showing him her naked frame. "We were all told to get to the briefing room in morning."

"Damn…" Naruto threw his blanket away with a grunt. "Fucking Konoha and its mornings. You know, there is a saying: 'Good things are not done in the morning'."

"Umm… no. Where did you hear it?"

"Right now in my head. Alright, let's get our asses dressed…"

**Konoha hospital. Namikaze Minato's room…**

"Father…" Tsubaki whispered, holding her father's hand. "Please come back, I'll do anything!"

No response.

"Gh." The girl gritted her teeth. "Orochimaru…" She spoke dangerously. "I will find him for what he did to you, father. And when I do, I will make him pay!" Her eyes widened suddenly. 'Did I just say that?'

And just as she said that the door opened…

"Can I come in?"

The red head looked over her shoulder. "Sasuke? Sure, come in…" She said, wiping out her tears.

The last Uchiha slowly walked into the room and placed some flowers in a vase.

"Thank you for that." Tsubaki said.

Sasuke frowned at that. "Please don't say it…"

She tilted her head to the side. "Why not?"

"I…" He hesitated. "Tsubaki, I almost ended up killing you! Indirectly, but still…"

Tsubaki smiled at him. "Don't worry about it, Sasuke. I'm alive and…"

"No!" Sasuke shouted and kneeled in front of her chair. "You… You are my… friend. My only friend, the only one I've ever had! And I… I almost killed you! How could I…"

The girl placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Sasuke. I don't blame you, really. The situation was tight and the stress was getting me. It's just… things happen."

"Alright, I understand." Uchiha nodded. "But if there's anything I can do, just ask."

Tsubaki's smile widened. "Hai, I will."

"Tsubaki-san!" Voice from the door interrupted them.

"Huh?" Tsubaki turned her head. "Can I help you, ANBU-san?"

"Tsubaki-san, Kushina-sama wishes to see you in the council chamber."

The red head nodded. "Fine, lead the way."

**Konoha street…**

"Uwaaaah… damn, now I will be yawning the whole day." Naruto stated, walking down the street.

Kin giggled. "Come on, it can't be that bad… can it?"

"That's just my damn organism! If I wake up earlier I will… Uwaaaah… yawn for the rest of the day."

"Well that's…"

"Hyaaa!"

Jin suddenly stopped when two arms wrapped around his neck… and two breasts pressed themselves into the back of his head.

"Hello, Anko…" He muttered.

"Kyah, Jin-kun! I've been missing you so much!" Overexcited special jounin exclaimed. "I wanted to see you and… who's she? Is she your…" Anko's eyes widened. "Is she your girlfriend? How could you? How could you cheat on little poor me? And we didn't even have sex before!"

Naruto sweatdropped. "How in the hell could I cheat on you if we _didn't_ have sex before?"

Anko raised an eyebrow. "Umm… Then what's the big deal? Let's go have it!"

"Umm… Jin-kun? Who is that?" Kin asked.

Naruto pointed behind his back. "That's Anko. She's my sensei."

Kin's eyes widened. "Your what?"

Naruto shrugged. "My sensei. Or have you forgotten that I'm still a genin?" He asked sarcastically.

Kin giggled again. "Oh, right…"

"Anyway, are you going to the briefing room too, Anko?" Jin asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Nope!" Anko said, poking him on the nose. "And actually you're not going there either."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Why not?"

"Special orders." Jounin stated. "I'm to escort you to the council chamber."

The blond slapped his forehead. "Such a beautiful day… It hasn't even started yet, and still I already have a huge pile of shit on my plate. Life isn't fair…"

"Suck it up!" Anko exclaimed cheerfully.

"Tch." Naruto scowled. "Then I guess I will be seeing you later, Kin."

"H-Hai, take care…"

**Council chamber…**

"Jin Kisaragi, do you know why you have been summoned?" Namikaze Kushina asked.

"Fuck you, bitch…" Naruto mumbled, massaging his temples, standing in the middle of the chamber.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I have no idea, Kushina-sama." Jin replied out loud.

"Well, you are here because I want to give you a personal mission. This mission will be an SS-rank." Hokage's wife stated.

Naruto whistled. "Wow, that's got to be important."

"It is." Kushina stated. "You will be guarding a very important person. She will be traveling with Jiraya for a mission of her own…"

"And who is that person?"

Suddenly the door opened.

"Did you send for me, mother?" Tsubaki asked, entering the room.

"Tsubaki?"

"Jin?" Tsubaki's eyes widened just as she saw him. "Jin!" She shouted, running forward and hugging him tightly.

"Hey there, girl." Naruto whispered, rubbing her back.

"AHEM!"

Two genins jumped away from each other, blushing madly in Tsubaki's case.

"Sorry, mother…"

"Anyway… Jin-kun, you will be guarding my daughter Tsubaki." Kushina said with a smile. "From what I have heard you can be trusted with her safety. I want you to keep your eyes on her twenty for hours a day, are we clear?"

"Crystal!" Naruto responded excitedly. 'That's the opportunity I was waiting for! Tsubaki outside of the village with only two people to guard her. Excellent! They will strike for sure!'

"Umm… Mother? Where will I be going?" Tsubaki asked.

"You, Tsubaki, are going with Jiraya-sama. Together you must persuade his former teammate to come back here…"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Former teammate? It's not Orochimaru, is it?"

"No, you are going to bring back Tsunade."

Naruto's eyes widened even more. 'Tsunade? Oh shit!'

"What's the matter, Jin?" Tsubaki asked.

"Ahaha… Umm it's nothing, really. When do we start?"

"The sooner the better." Kushina started. "For only Tsunade can bring your father out of his state."

Now Tsubaki's eyes widened. "We'll leave immediately!"

**Several hours later. Somewhere down the road…**

"Damn." Naruto cursed, walking beside Jiraya. "Why is it you of all people that I must travel with?"

Sannin's eyes narrowed. "The feeling is mutual, believe me. But Kushina was right about one thing. I will be busy gathering information and won't be able to keep my eyes on Tsubaki all the time…"

"Sure!" Naruto interrupted. "And where exactly will you be gathering this information, in brothel or at hot springs?"

Jiraya glared at him. "No, I think I'll just walk inside Kirigakure and ask who killed their fourth Mizukage."

Jin snorted. "And how will that help you in finding Tsunade?"

Toad hermit scowled. "I really hate you, you know…"

"And I feel so bad about it…"

Suddenly.

"Damn! Why isn't this working?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder at Tsubaki who was desperately trying to cut a leaf between her palms. True, Jiraya decided to train her a little while they were traveling, and that's what he came up with. Elemental affinity training.

Tsubaki just happened to be a wind type and she also knew some wind jutsus already. But she needed to truly master her element, so…

"Cut, you piece of shit!"

Jin sighed. "Let's take a short break."

"No we won't!" Jiraya shouted at him. "This mission takes priority and…"

"Shut up." Naruto said calmly, walking towards Tsubaki. "Having trouble with this exercise?"

"Huh, Jin?" The girl looked up at him. "N-No, not really… But this damn leaf just won't cut and…!"

He raised his hand to stop her. "Alright, I got it."

"What are you doing, Kisaragi?" Jiraya asked.

"Something you are obviously incapable of doing." Blonde mercenary replied. "I'm trying to teach."

"J-Jin?" Tsubaki exclaimed a little nervously when he walked behind her and placed his hands on her temples.

"Shh." He shunned all further questions. "Forget everything around you and listen only to my voice."

Tsubaki nodded reluctantly.

Jiraya wanted to stop him at first, but then again he was just too curious about what Jin was trying to do.

"Now…" Naruto continued. "Close your eyes."

Tsubaki did.

"Calm yourself. Forget your anger; leave behind your hate and fear. Do not be fooled by wind, it is the trickiest element. Wind is chaotic in its nature, but only the one with a truly calm heart, a person who can stand in the eye of the hurricane without moving an eyelash, can truly master it. Lose everything you see, everything you hear and smell. Concentrate only on the thing you want. Control it. Make it submit to your desires. Do not become one with the wind, be better. Stronger, faster."

Jiraya just stood with wide eyes. Even he became entranced by Jin's speech, what's to say about Tsubaki.

"Now when your mind is in the right place, imagine that leaf you hold in your hands." Naruto continued whispering in Tsubaki's ear. "Do not strain your muscles, you won't need it. Wind will do all the work for you, command it. Order it to do your bidding, leave no chance to decline." He paused for some seconds. "Now open your eyes and look at your leaf."

Tsubaki did so… and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. The leaf was clearly cut in two similar pieces.

"I did it!" The red head exclaimed happily.

Naruto smiled and removed his hands. "Yep. All you needed was the right motivation."

Tsubaki turned around and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Jin. What I would've done without you?"

"Umm… being stuck with this guy?" He pointed at Jiraya with a grin.

"Oh ha, ha! Very funny, Kisaragi…" Toad hermit replied. "Still, that was amazing. Who taught you that?"

"No one." Jin replied. "I was doing self-study most of the time. And wind… Say, what do you think ice is? Simple wind combined with water."

"Hmm… sounds logical. Oh, and one more thing…"

"What?"

"Step away from Minato's daughter!"

"Son of a…" Tsubaki and Jin muttered at the same time.

**Nearby town…**

"Say…" Jiraya started a little nervously. "Do you guys have any money on you? I will need it for the information gathering."

Tsubaki went for her wallet. "Well, I have some…"

Naruto suddenly grabbed her arm. "Don't even think about it!" He shouted and turned to look in her eyes. "He will only waste them on girls and drinks."

Girl's eyebrows rose. "Really?"

"You're a damn bastard, Kisaragi!" Jiraya hissed. "Have I told you how much I hate you?"

"Seventeen times."

"Well, that would be the eighteenth!"

Naruto slapped his face. "How can someone like you be a spy? All you do is yelling and complaining!"

"Oh yeah?" Jiraya folded his hands. "Then how about a bet, Mister big shot? Today _you _gather information instead of me. And if you fail, then I will have all of your money."

"Hmm… fine. But if I succeed…" Jin grinned maliciously. "Then you will grope Tsunade's butt when we find her!"

Jiraya's eyes bulged out of his head. "Y-You wouldn't dare!"

"I already did."

"W-What?" Tsubaki asked in confusion. "I understand that she will get angry, but why are you so terrified, Jiraya-san?"

"I'll tell you why!" Naruto replied, barely holding his laughter. "Because Tsunade's punch can crush a house!"

"Oh…"

"Alright then, I'm off gathering information. And you!" He pointed at Jiraya. "Watch her like your damn balls! If anything happens to her, angry Tsunade will be like a breeze for you!"

"Tch, smartass." Jiraya scowled. "Come on; let's find a place to stay for the night."

"Won't this do?" Tsubaki pointed at the nearby inn.

Toad hermit shrugged. "I guess. Let's go…" He said… but suddenly saw a pretty girl who was winking and waving her hand at him. "Then again, you are capable of doing it yourself. I uh… I must do something very important, you see…"

The red head rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine. Go or she will leave."

"Thank you, Tsubaki-chan, you're golden!" Jiraya exclaimed and ran away.

"Damned pervert…"

**Several hours later…**

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Probably Jin…" Tsubaki muttered, getting up from bed.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Coming!" She opened the door. "Hey, Jin… Huh? Who are you?"

"I'm here to take you with me, Tsubaki-san." The stranger said and…

'Sharingan!' Tsubaki's eyes widened. 'Sasuke? No, not him. Who is this?'

"She will be a bother if we let her run around." Another voice said. "Let's just cut off her legs."

"No need." Sharingan wielder said and Tsubaki quickly found herself very sleepy. Four more seconds and she slumped on the floor with a thud. "Pick her up and let's go, Kisame."

"Hai, hai… Still, cutting her legs would have been…" But when Kisame was about to pick unconscious Tsubaki up…

"Hisashiburi-dane... nii-san!"

Itachi turned around slowly.

"My, if it isn't Jin Kisaragi!" Kisame exclaimed. "Second swordsman only to myself! I heard you fought kid Zabuza…"

But Jin paid him no mind. He only stared at Itachi with some sick joy.

"Why did you call me nii-san?" Sasuke's brother asked.

Naruto's insane grin widened as he closed his eyes. "You should remember that… NII-SAN!" He then opened his eyes sharply and Itachi almost gasped.

"Sharingan?" Kisame said in confusion. "But aren't you the only one…?"

"Mission aborted, Kisame. Withdraw, now!"

Blue swordsman stared at his partner in confusion. "What? Why should…"

"Now!" Itachi shouted, turning around and starting to run.

"You're not getting away, nii-san!" Naruto shouted, taking after him.

"I don't know what's going on, but…" Kisame stood in Naruto's way and removed Samehada from his back.

"Out of my way, trash!" Naruto screamed as red chakra arm appeared from his back and simply shoved Kiri swordsman to the side.

"What the fuck?" Kisame wondered, picking himself up. "No one's shoving Hoshigaki Kisame like that!" He stated in anger, taking after Naruto.

**With Itachi…**

'He is alive… Dammit, that's not good. He has Mangekyo, and in my weakened state…' Itachi thought, running on top of the lake. But he was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when a flash of yellow appeared in his path.

"**Fubuki!"**

"Gh!" Itachi grunted, barely escaping deadly sword slash. 'Hiraishin? But that's impossible! That means that he's… he's…! Uzumaki Naruto… Madara said Kushina was Uzumaki before… oh shit!'

"Going somewhere, nii-san?"

Uchiha's eyes narrowed. "You will make a grave mistake by killing me now."

"No! A grave mistake was when I didn't kill you in your sleep eight years ago!" Naruto shouted in anger. "But right now I'm going to correct that! **Touga Hyojin!"**

"Tch." Itachi quickly dodged the incoming wave of ice and disappeared in a flock of crows.

"Lame, nii-san! **Hishouken!" **Naruto threw a blade of ice at his enemy. "My eyes are stronger than yours! I can see you no matter what you do!"

Itachi took a deep breath. "You became stronger. No choice…" He opened his eyes with blazing Mangekyo Sharingan in them.

"Hmhmhmhmhm!" Naruto chuckled darkly. "Mangekyo, huh? Not good for your eyes, ne?"

Itachi scowled silently. "I need its strength regardless."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such a shame…" Naruto mocked. "That it won't help you this time! **Mangekyo Sharingan!"**

Itachi's eyes widened. 'That's not the eyes I saw before! That means…'

"That's right!" Naruto replied as if reading Itachi's thoughts. "My Sharingan is in its final form!"

Uchiha gritted his teeth. "That's impossible! You have no Uchiha relatives!"

Jin grinned. "No, but I had Mikoto-san's blood and Kyuubi. Apparently it was enough."

"Mother?"

"Exactly! Glad to see your mother's eyes again?"

"You sick bastard!" Itachi stated. "You're no better than _him_!"

"Hahaha!" Naruto laughed hard. "I have no fucking idea who you're talking about, and I totally don't care if I'm better than him or not! All I care about is shoving the blade of my sword in your fucking heart! DIE, NII-SAN!"

"**TSUKIYOMI!" **They both shouted at the same time and world around them turned black and red.

"Hahahahaha! Welcome, nii-san, to the world of Tsukiyomi! Heh, I always wanted to say that!" Naruto stated. "This time will be slightly different, ne? You're not controlling time and space anymore…" Yukianesa appeared in his left hand. "We share them now!"

A sword appeared in Itachi's arms as well. "You will not win this fight on your own… Naruto."

Naruto smirked. "Who said I'm on my own? Say hello to my furry little friend!" He shouted as Kyuubi's silhouette appeared behind him. "Thank you for giving me this power, nii-san! Now it's time to face consequences!"

Back in the real world Itachi fell to his knees.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed madly, drawing his blade.

Itachi's world stopped. 'No… I cannot die! Not yet! I still haven't…!'

"I WIN, NII-SAN!" Jin rushed forward with full intent on delivering the final blow, but…

CLANG.

"YOU!" Naruto screamed in anger. "You dare stand in my way again!"

"Kisame?"

"Heh, looks like this kid is more than he seems." Kiri nuke nin stated. "You'd better go, Itachi-san. This place will get messy real soon."

Itachi slowly got to his feet, clutching left side of his face and Naruto's eyes widened.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY!" He screamed, struggling against Kisame's blade.

"Go, I will catch up to you soon."

Itachi nodded and disappeared from view.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed and finally threw Kisame away from him. "You imbecile! Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Hehehe!" Kisame chuckled. "I found myself some fun!"

"Fun? Fun?" Naruto was overwhelmed with anger. He wanted to destroy this man, to rip him to shreds. "Alright, let me give you some fun!"

"That's what I'm talking about, kid!" Kisame exclaimed, creating some water clones and attacking head on.

Really bold move, for Naruto, with his Mangekyo activated, knew immediately where the real one was. And when that real struck…

"**Kokujin…" **Naruto said and Kisame's sword struck energy shield around Naruto's right hand.

"What the…?"

"**Yukikaze!" **Naruto finished already from behind Kisame's back.

"When did he…?"

"It's over." Blonde mercenary stated, sheathing his sword.

CLICK.

"Guah!" Kisame's stomach split open to the point when his guts almost started to fall out.

"I hope that was fun enough." Naruto said angrily.

"Damn…" Kisame hissed in pain. "That hurt, you know." He said as wicked smile appeared on his face. "But you are terribly wrong if you think that it will be enough!"

The blond slowly tilted his head to the side, watching how Kisame's would started to close rapidly.

"Not fun enough I see…"

"The fun's just getting started!" Kisame exclaimed excitedly and rushed at his enemy once again.

Naruto just stood still, watching blue skinned Akatsuki member running at him.

"DIE!" Kisame brought his sword down… only for Jin to disappear in a flash of yellow. "Wha…?" He noticed several more yellow flashes around him and then lost his enemy completely.

"You are slow…" Jin stated, standing behind Kisame once again. "Too slow."

CLICK.

"GUAH!" Kisame gasped with wide eyes as blood erupted from every part of his body. He sowly looked down to see that he was in fact covered with hundreds of cuts.

"I…" Kisame coughed some blood. "I'm not done!" He screamed, raising his blade. "As long as I have my sword…!"

"**Fubuki!" **Naruto drew Yukianesa and cut off Kisame's striking hand, catching falling Samehada in midair.

"Aaaaah!"

"Thanks. Still not enough fun I see…" The blond smiled evilly. "Well then, be sure to enjoy this to the fullest! **Amaterasu!"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Kisame screamed like a madman when his body was caught in black flame. The pain was so much that he forsook his chakra flow and started to sink underwater… without stopping to burn.

"I hope you had fun, please come again." Naruto stated, sealing Samehada in a scroll. But then it dawned at him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Kuso! KUSO!" He fell on his knees, punching water surface. "Such a perfect opportunity! I already had him! FUCK!" But then he took several deep breaths and got up. "Alright, that's fine. I never expected to see him here in the first place. I still have my little 'drawing out in the open' plan. Let's return to it…"

**Back at the inn…**

"That's not possible." He heard Jiraya's voice as he was nearing their room. "Sasuke is the last Uchiha, no one else can possess Sharingan, it's just your imagination."

"But I saw it, I swear!" Tsubaki argued.

Naruto sighed in relief. 'Jiraya didn't believe. That's good. And though I'm grateful that he wasn't there…' He put on his best angry face. "Bitch!"

"W-What?" Tsubaki asked in shock.

"You good for nothing long haired toad-summobing bitch!" Jin shouted, pointing at Jiraya.

Tsubaki sighed in relief…

"Now you see…" The sannin started, but Naruto cut him off.

"I left you with one simple job! And you failed even that!" He shouted in anger. "Because of you Tsubaki almost got kidnapped! If I wasn't around…!"

"Jin?" Tsubaki asked. "You saved me again?"

"Well yeah, but that's not the point! The point is that he let it happen!"

"Fine, fine!" Jiraya raised his hands apologetically. "I'm the one to blame, I'm sorry okay?"

"No, not okay!" Naruto screamed. "Now I see why Kushina-sama wanted me here."

"It's fine, Jin." Tsubaki said, taking his hand. "I'm safe after all."

The mercenary sighed. "Alright, I got it… But I'm not leaving you again until this trip is over, got it?"

The red head smirked. "Wouldn't want it any other way…"

"Oh my…"

They both turned their heads slowly. There sat Jiraya, writing something madly in his notebook.

Jin and Tsubaki glanced at each other.

"Rasengan?" The girl asked.

"Hishouken?" Naruto suggested.

"Maybe together?"

"Hey, come on now…" Jiraya paled slightly. "Ahem, let's talk business!"

"Like?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like… How did your attackers look, Tsubaki-chan? Have you noticed anything else beside Sharingan?"

"Umm… They wore cloaks." She replied. "Black cloaks with red…"

"Clouds?" Jiraya interrupted with a question.

"Yes."

"Is that true, Kisaragi?"

"Well, they ran off pretty quickly, but yeah, I noticed those cloaks. Why?"

Sannin's face twisted in anger immediately. "Someone's got to pay for that!"

"For what?" Naruto asked.

"That's top secret information and I cannot reveal it to a genin." Jiraya stated. "Wait a minute…"

"What?"

"These people who tried to kidnap Tsubaki call themselves Akatsuki." Toad hermit explained. "This is an organization that consists of several S-ranked criminals, and they are always traveling in pairs…"

"So?"

"So?" Jiraya snapped. "So I find it really difficult to believe that you made two S-ranked criminals run away from you!"

'Oppa!' Jin thought. 'Fucking busted! I have to think of something quick!'

But fortunately Tsubaki came to his rescue.

"Perhaps they wanted to keep their identities a secret?"

"Hmm… maybe." Jiraya concluded. "But you're not off the hook yet, Kisaragi. I still don't trust you."

"Such a shame…" Naruto said, releasing a breath. "Oh, and by the way, Tsunade is in Tanzaku town. Be ready to do the you-know-what."

Sannin's eyes widened. 'Mother fucking son of a cock-sucking bitch!'

**Forest area…**

'Looks like waiting any longer is pointless.' Itachi thought. 'It seems that Kisame underestimated him just as I did. And this is not good.' He stood up and started to run. 'Uzumaki Naruto… He has Mangekyo, Hiraishin and Kyuubi… And that beside his ice techniques and sword skills! I hate to face it, but he is stronger than me. This is really bad. With his desire to destroy me…'

Uchiha suddenly stopped with wide eyes. "Wait a minute… That's it!" He said out loud. 'I wanted for Sasuke to surpass and kill me, but from Yondaime's reports he doesn't even know I'm alive and… he wants to kill Uzumaki Naruto. Oh, the irony. But Naruto… With such power at his disposal he might be able to take Madara out before he realizes his plan!'

Itachi nodded to himself and clenched his fists. 'Alright, now I know what I have to do. And if it will require for me to sacrifice myself then so be it!'

"You're late." Sudden voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Madara-sama?"

"Where is Kisame?" Masked man asked, walking out of tree's shadow.

Itachi took a deep breath. "Our last mission ended in failure. Kisame was killed in a fight."

"Huh?" Madara sounded genuinely surprised. "Killed? Who could do that, Jiraya?"

"No, he was killed by…" Itachi paused. "Jin Kisaragi."

"A mercenary?"

"Not anymore. Apparently he has joined Konoha forces."

Madara's only visible eye narrowed. "I see… Then he is our enemy, be sure to dispose of him next time you meet."

"Hai."

"Tell me one thing, Itachi, how could one mercenary take on you and Kisame together and win?"

"He didn't."

"What he didn't?"

"He didn't take on two of us together." Itachi stated, expecting the question. "He got Kisame off guard while I was busy with jinchuuriki."

"Oh? And how he did that?" Madara asked.

"I don't know, Kisame waited outside."

"Hmm…" Madara exclaimed. "Alright, that was Kisame's mistake. But why couldn't you just take him out and be done with it?"

"I could." Itachi explained. "But when he took out Kisame, Kisaragi created a commotion. And I knew that Jiraya was nearby. Besides, you told me yourself to keep my identity a secret by any means necessary."

"Yes, I did." Madara paused. "Very well, Itachi, return for now. I will have your new orders when you arrive…"

**...**

**Next time: Naruto meets Tsunade… again? What could possibly happen? What indeed.**

**Till then. Fuck like hell and sleep well.**

**Darthemius.**


	14. Princess versus Rattlesnake

**Darthemius: Damn! No, wait. That was not right… Ahem… Wait for it, wait for it… DAMN! Yeah, this is it! Damn, people! No, there won't be any fooling around with ANs today. Instead I would like to ask a question… Have I ever cried to anyone that someone doesn't like my stories? Well, this will probably be counted as one…**

**I mean shit! Several days ago I got a message from someone who thinks my story is… well bad. I've been laughing for hours about the insults he used. You see, the guy probably forgot (or didn't know) where I'm from. And to tell the truth… well, no offense, but English insults are kind of weak. I mean English have what… four BEEPING words? Also the word ass… You know, right here we don't even consider this an insult. And that guy, he used 'anus'. Haha! I wasn't using this word since I was in kindergarden!**

**Okay, I got sidetracked. Sorry about that. So then I read through that message and noticed that he wasn't insulting my story as much as he was insulting me. I mean shit, the only thing he said about the story was retelling me the first chapter (To me, the author) and saying that it was ridiculous and unoriginal… in every part. **

**Unoriginal alright… But let me ask you this, how many truly original stories are there? Naruto is a very popular fandom and everything that comes to mind was probably already used by someone.**

**Then again, I destroyed Naruto's character… Yeah, I did! So fucking what? In fact, I started to HATE Naruto's character. In my opinion only teenage girls can like him now. I mean he was amusing at first, but that was in first season. I actually thought that after his three year trip he will return somewhat changed (I don't mean EHD kind of changed, but still) and no way! He's still the same moron even in the latest chapters! Fuck, I even started to like Sasuke more! At least the guy has a purpose. Yeah, it's a dumb purpose, but still.**

**Anyway, I got sidetracked again. Another guy said I have bad grammar… I'm not even going to speak about that one.**

**And finally they think I should stop writing… Well, they weren't really convincing so I think they can go fuck themselves. They thought their words hurt me? Please! They didn't hear what I got while writing EHD! There were some real nasty insults! (Once again in my address mostly) Can you believe it people, they actually calling themselves something like fanfiction police! Shit, that's almost as stupid as fashion police! Or maybe a trash can police! "You threw paper in the wrong trash can? Then we're coming for you!" Damn, they actually made a forum to point how bad my story is. You can check it out, I didn't delete that review.**

**…**

**Sorry guys for throwing that all on you. I just really have a bad fucking mood right now.**

**So well, here's your chapter. Enjoy!**

**...**

Chapter fourteen: Princess versus Rattlesna**k**e.

"Shin-ne!" – talks.

'Nah.' – thoughts.

**...**

**Tanzaku town…**

"A fancy place…" Naruto said, looking around. "I don't mind staying here for several days."

"Yeah, me too." Jiraya added with lecherous grin.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Not like that, you pervert!"

"Stop insulting me, damn it!" Sannin shouted. "I'm not a pervert, I'm a SUPER PERVERT!"

Jin smirked. "Oh really? You seem like a super loser to me. For with all your _great accomplishments_ you can't even get laid for free!"

"Why you…!"

"Enough already!" Tsubaki interrupted. "You've been bickering the entire way here, stop that already and let's find this Tsunade person."

"Fine, fine!" Jiraya waved his hand. "Let's spread up. Do you know where to search, Kisaragi?"

"Yeah, I know where to search. Let's go, Tsubaki."

"I don't think so." Jiraya interrupted. "Tsubaki-chan is coming with me this time."

Naruto turned around and glared at him. "Oh? You mean just like the last time? Hell no, I'm not leaving her with you again!"

Sannin's eyes narrowed. "I wasn't asking, Kisaragi. You forgot that I'm the one in charge of this mission and I just gave you an order."

"But Jiraya-san, mother said that Jin must be with me all the time…" Tsubaki tried to argue.

"Enough arguing, you will do what I said."

Naruto rolled his eyes and decided that further arguing is pointless.

"Fine, fine I'm going…" He said walking away. "And don't forget what you must do when we find her."

Jiraya scowled. 'Son of a mother-fucking, ass-licking…'

"Umm… Jiraya-san?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going to look?"

"Hmm…" Toad hermit looked around. "Ah-ha! That looks like our place!"

"B-But that's a bar!" The red head exclaimed.

"Exactly, now come on." Jiraya walked inside with Tsubaki in tow and showed a picture to the bartender. "Have you seen this woman around here?"

"I don't remember." The bartender replied with a shrug.

Jiraya threw some coins at him. "How about now?"

"Ha, that refreshed my memory. Yep, she was here yesterday. And judging by the amount of alcohol she consumed, I don't think she went too far."

"Thanks." He turned around and motioned for Tsubaki to follow him.

"Was that Tsunade's picture?"

"Yes." The sannin nodded.

"But I thought she was your teammate!" The girl exclaimed. "And if that's true, she must be around… sixty?"

A tick mark appeared on Jiraya's forehead. "Fifty!"

"Oh, sorry…"

"Do I really look that old?"

Tsubaki bit her lower lip. "Do you want an honest answer?"

Jiraya frowned. "No, I think I'd rather hear a lie…"

Suddenly…

CRASH.

"Wooooooooaaaaaaah!"

Tsubaki turned around sharply. "What was that?"

"That was Kisaragi finding Tsunade!" Jiraya stated, speeding up. "Come on, girl, or we gonna have a couple of corpses!"

Tsubaki's eyes widened. "They won't kill each other… won't they?"

"Each other? I really doubt that. But if we won't stop them quickly, the city will turn into ruin!"

**With Naruto…**

"Where the hell is this bitch?" Naruto hissed, walking around Tanzaku town. 'As if I don't have more pressing matters on my mind. Nii-san got away and… Oh damn, how come I didn't think about it earlier? Now he knows that I'm not only long-forgotten Uzumaki Naruto, but also that I'm Namikaze Minato's son!'

Deep in thoughts he walked into a bar. 'This is bad, but… wait, if he relay this information to Akatsuki…'

"Hey kid, we don't serve children here, get lost."

'Must not lose the chain of thoughts.' He took out some coins. "Do you serve children now?"

"Hmm… sure, what will you have?"

"A bottle of sake."

"Sake?"

"Did I mumble?"

"No… Fine, here it is."

"Thanks." Naruto took his bottle and went to search for a table. 'If he tells this to Akatsuki AND ONLY to Akatsuki, then this might not be so bad after all!' He thought, sitting down. 'If they learn about my identity they will come for me instead of her not only because I'm not officially Hokage's child, but also because I took out one of their own! But for that to happen, Akatsuki must not tell this information to anyone. Hmm… Actually for some reason I doubt they will. After all they didn't uncover Tsubaki's jincuuriki status to the world.'

"Hey, what do you think you're doing, brat? This table is taken."

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, sorry I didn't see you… Tsunade?"

The blonde woman looked at his face. "How do you know…? YOU!"

"Oh shit!"

SMACK.

CRASH.

"Wooooooaaaaaah!" Naruto screamed, flying through bar wall. "Shit, her punches as strong as ever…"

"Kisaragi!"

Naruto looked up in fear, noticing Tsunade descending down on him with her signature heel drop.

"Fuck!" Naruto cursed, jumping away to escape the impact. 'I can't use Hiraishin, Sharingan and Kyuubi! And worst of all I must hold back this time for we need her alive!'

"You won't get away!"

"Double fuck!" Naruto hissed, summoning Yukianessa. **"Fubuki!"**

"Duh!" Tsunade ducked in midair and went for the punch. "You're mine!"

SMACK.

"Asshole!" The woman cursed when his body cracked into ice pieces. "Where are you, Kisaragi?"

"Behind your back."

Tsunade turned around sharply. "You…"

"**Sekkajin!" **Naruto quickly drew his sword, making a barrage of fast sword slashes.

"Ah!" Tsunade screamed, covering herself with her arms. And as a result she now had several nasty cuts on them. "You son of a bitch! Don't think that will stop me!"

"And I'm not." He replied. "Look, Tsunade, I'm not here to fight you…"

"Too bad, because I am!"

"Crap!" Naruto cursed when Tsunade ran at him again. **"Hiren…" **

"_Together you must persuade his former teammate to come back here…"_

Jin's eyes widened. 'To do that she must be alive.' He thought, stopping his technique… but Tsunade had other plans.

"Take this!" She appeared in front of him and punched Jin in the chest with all her might.

"Guah!" Naruto gasped as he went crashing through another building.

"Huh?" Tsunade stood in her place with wide eyes. 'Why did he take that punch? I know he could dodge that…' She thought, slowly walking to her victim. "Why didn't you evade?"

"Cough…" Naruto struggled to stand up, clutching the side of his chest. "I told you I'm not here to fight… Cough… Damn, must you hit that hard?"

"Fuck you!" Tsunade grabbed him by the collar. "After what you did I must kill you on the spot!"

"Oh, suck it up! You lost not once, not twice, but three times! Take it like a man… I mean woman… I mean… you know what I mean!"

"Tch." Tsunade scowled. "Don't think you're off the hook yet, but entertain me a little. Why are you here?"

"Cough… A mission…" Jin muttered.

"Huh? What mission?"

"I can explain that, Tsunade."

Slug mistress looked over her shoulder. "Jiraya?"

**Another bar…**

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Tsunade laughed, pointing her finger at Jin. "A genin! He made you a genin! Hahahaaha!"

"Stop that already." Naruto said with a sweatdrop. "It's not like I enjoy that much…"

"Of course you don't. Had any D-rank missions? Hahahahaha!"

"I did… But only as punishment."

"Huh?" Tsunade stopped laughing. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I wasn't put on a team but signed up for apprenticeship instead. So I didn't do D-ranked missions until we messed up one time."

"I see…" The blonde woman folded her arms. "So, what do you want from me?"

"Have you heard that there was an invasion on Konoha recently?" Jiraya asked back.

"Perhaps." Tsunade stated.

"And did you hear that Minato was… well, kind of injured during the battle?"

Woman's eyebrow rose. "No, I didn't hear that. What happened?"

"Father was hit with… something." Tsubaki stated. "We don't know what it was, but he is in deep coma and no matter what we do he just won't come out of it."

"And I guess you want me to fix that." Tsunade concluded.

"Please, Tsunade-sama…"

"Must I return to Konoha for that?" Slug sannin interrupted.

"H-Hai."

"Then I refuse." Legendary medic stated. "This is not worth my while."

Jiraya sighed. "Look, Tsunade, I didn't want to start this discussion, but you were allowed to leave only because of Minato's order."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "Are you trying to blackmail me?"

Toad hermit grunted. "What I'm trying is…"

"Enough." Naruto interrupted, raising his hand. "You won't persuade her like that."

"Oh yeah? And you think you can do better?" Tsunade hissed. "Be happy that I'm even talking to you after what you did!"

"Now wait just a minute…!" Jin started, but…

"Umm…" Tsubaki exclaimed. "What exactly did he do?"

Three people's eyes widened. Of course Jiraya didn't know the details; he just knew that Tsunade was mad at Jin for some reason.

Tsunade on the other hand…

_Flashback. Six months ago…_

"_HAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! You suck, lady!" Naruto stated, winning another game of poker. _

_At the beginning there were about eight people playing. But after Naruto won each and every single game, people decided that it was pointless and left. Only Tsunade in her stubbornness remained._

"_Watch your mouth, kid! Again!"_

_Naruto snorted. "Fine, fine. One more game, dealer."_

_Tsunade received her cards and smirked victoriously. "Ha, Full House! Beat that, you brat!"_

"_Kh… Kh… Khahahahaha!" Naruto laughed, turning over his cards. "Four of a kind, you lost again, lady! Hahahahaha!"_

"_Damn brat!" Tsunade cursed, hitting the floor. "Again!"_

"_Hey, you really should stop." Naruto stated. "Because… well, I've never seen someone suck so badly at poker."_

"_What? You wanna take this outside?"_

"_Hey, anytime lady! I hope you're better at fighting than you are at gambling."_

"_That's it!" Tsunade stood up. "I will kick your ass!"_

_**Outside…**_

"_Do you really want to do this?" Naruto asked in boredom. "For the amount of sake you consumed just now…"_

"_Shaddap! I will kick your little ass right now, kid!" Tsunade responded._

_Naruto gritted his teeth. "Stop calling me kid! My 'kid' won't fit in your damn mouth!"_

"_Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" She stated and rushed at him._

_Jin's eyes widened. 'Shit, she's fast!' He quickly ducked under her punch and rolled forward to escape another one._

"_Not bad, kid! Let's see you handle this!" Tsunade jumped high in the air, going for the heel drop._

"_How I'm going to handle this?" Naruto summoned his sword. "Like this! __**Fubuki!"**_

_Being the experienced shinobi she was, Tsunade reacted just in time to escape the critical strike. But her striking leg still took a heavy hit._

"_Oh fuck!" She cursed, falling on one knee._

_Naruto sighed and sheathed his blade. "Let me hel…"_

_SMACK._

"_Guah!" Jin gasped, flying backwards._

"_I'm not done with you, brat!" Tsunade screamed, struggling to her feet._

"_Grr!" Naruto growled dangerously, standing up from the ground. "So you want to do this the hard way! Fine! __**Hishouken!"**_

_Woman's eyes widened when she saw an ice blade flying her way at amazing speed. She tried to jump away, but her right leg gave up._

"_Oh shit!"_

_STAB._

_Naruto's technique nailed Tsunade right on the stomach._

"_Oh damn." Jin muttered, realizing what he just done. "Sorry, I didn't think it'll hit you. Here, let me help…"_

"_Fuck off!" Tsunade hissed, removing the ice blade from her abdomen. "I can help myself very well." With that she did some hand seals and her hand started to emanate green light._

_Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Medical jutsu?" He concluded. "Looks like there's more to you than meets the eye."_

"_What, really?" Tsunade said sarcastically._

"_Yeah, besides you punch like hell! Almost broke my rib out there."_

"_Well, you deserve it…"_

"_For trying to help? Come on now!"_

"_Fine, fine. I'm sorry, okay? I just overreacted." Tsunade said, removing her hands from her already healed stomach._

_Naruto's eyes widened. "Damn that was fast!"_

_The blonde woman snorted. "What did you expect? I'm not a legendary medic for nothing, you know."_

_Jin tilted his head to the side. "A legendary medic?"_

_Tsunade shook her head, beginning to work on her injured leg. "Kids these days… Ever heard the name Tsunade?"_

_Naruto's eyebrows shot up. "You're Tsunade? But shouldn't you be like… sixty?"_

"_Fifty!"_

"_Alright, alright! So you really are Tsunade?"_

_She nodded._

"_Damn… I'm glad you're drunk like shit or I would've probably been a stain on the wall right now."_

_Tsunade smirked. "Don't be so self-critical…"_

"_Jin, Jin Kisaragi."_

"_Ho! Kisaragi you say?"_

_Jin stared at her skeptically. "Don't tell me you heard it. I won't believe anyway."_

"_Oh really?" Tsunade's smirk widened. "Because you see, I have a… an acquaintance. Perhaps you heard about him as well. His name is Jiraya. And he heard about you alright."_

_Naruto snorted. "Yeah, right… From who?"_

"_From the people of Kirigakure of course!"_

_Naruto's eyes widened._

"_I thought so… Fuck!"_

"_What?"_

"_The alcohol is messing with my chakra. I don't have enough to heal my leg."_

_Naruto sighed and extended his hand. "Come on, I'll take you to your place. Where do you live?"_

"_Not far from here… Ouch! Careful, dammit!"_

"_Sorry." Naruto picked Tsunade up… But then he was met with a problem. What problem? How to carry her of course. _

_At first he tried piggyback style, but Tsunade's breasts got in the way. Then he tried to place her over his shoulder, but that proved to be a heavy task… literally. So in the end he had to settle for bridal style._

"_Shit, I'm carrying a fifty year old woman, who I injured myself in the middle of the night. Damn that's so romantic!" Naruto said with sarcasm._

"_Shut up!" Tsunade exclaimed, wrapping her hands tightly around his neck. "It's not like I want to be in this position!"_

"_Alright, I got it." He replied. "Say, why do you gamble if you always lose?"_

"_That's exactly why! I'm going to win the next time!"_

_Naruto looked at her skeptically. "Damn you're addicted…"_

"_I am not!"_

"_Yes you are, and don't even try to deny it. I'm not going to judge you anyway, every man decides on what to do with his own life."_

_Tsunade looked at him strangely. _

"_What?"_

"_Are you wearing a henge?" She suddenly asked._

"_No, why do you ask?"_

"_Because you sure as hell don't sound like a kid."_

"_Hmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled. "There are… circumstances that make you grow up quickly."_

_Tsunade's eyes widened as the image of her dead brother flashed before her eyes. 'Looks like you're not that simple as well, Jin Kisaragi.'_

"_Is this it?" Naruto asked, pointing at the house._

"_Yeah, that's the motel I'm staying in right now."_

"_Let's go then." The blonde mercenary said, kicking the door open._

"_Ahh, welcome back miss…" The Innkeeper greeted. "And… This probably will be a dumb question, but is the gentleman of age?"_

_Tsunade glanced at Jin with slight blush on her cheeks. 'Hell no! I didn't just think of _that_! Bad Tsunade!'_

_But there was no limit to her surprise when he smirked and…_

"_No, we are going to break the law!" Naruto stated slyly and his smirk widened. "And if you're not going to let us in, then we will do _that _right here on your desk!"_

_Innkeeper's jaw fell._

"_So, what will it be?"_

"_F-Fine, here is your key."_

"_Thank you." Naruto smiled and carried Tsunade upstairs._

"_Nice trick." She admitted._

"_I'm a Rattlesnake." He said, opening the door. "Is there a med pack here?" Jin asked, placing Tsunade on the bed._

"_Yeah, in the bathroom."_

"_Alright, I'll be right back." He disappeared behind bathroom's door and returned a minute later. "Now I need you to take your pants off."_

"_Like hell I will, you damn pervert!" Tsunade shouted at him in anger._

"_Yes I am." Naruto admitted to her shock. "But if I wanted to fuck you, I'd simply say so. Right now I was going to patch up your wound."_

_The blonde medic just stared at him. "You know, you surely have a set of balls. No man would ever admit himself being a pervert in front of me."_

_Naruto shrugged. "What's the big deal?" The mercenary asked, bandaging Tsunade's leg. "If man is not a pervert, then he is either frigid, or moron."_

"_Huh? Why is that?"_

"_Well, it's just…" He started. "You women are just dumb sometimes… No, wait a second! Before you hit me, let me explain. You don't want a pervert, right? You want a gentleman, who would respect your feelings, write you love letters and sing under your window, right?"_

"_I… I guess." Tsunade replied._

"_But consider this, you meet such guy. A perfect gentleman who will write you poems, sing serenades and other stupid shit. You enjoy his company and blah, blah, blah… But when it all comes down to _that_? Uh-uh! He would go off, saying something like 'you are not ready yet', or 'first time must be fabulous'. But the truth is he is just a coward who doesn't know where to put it. So in the end you will snap with something like 'fuck me already'!"_

_The woman raised an eyebrow. "Now that's an interesting way to put it…"_

"_Not only that, but also an honest one."_

"_Huh? What do you mean?"_

_Naruto sighed. "I mean that at least perverts admit that they admire woman's body. What's so bad in it? If I go and say something like… 'Holy fuck! You are the hottest woman I have ever seen in my entire life!' Won't you be pleased?"_

"_Maybe I will, but that won't mean that I will enjoy being seen as a piece of meat!"_

_Jin slapped his face. "Damn you women and your prejudices! It doesn't mean that you will be seen as a piece of meat! Look, let's take a girl that is _not_ beautiful. Do you think that men will look at her like a piece of meat? Hell no! Now let's compare her to you and your huge melons…"_

"_Pervert."_

"_Thank you. Now let's compare you to her. And yes, there are men who see women as sex tools, but let's not take them as an example. A simple average guy, he sees the two of you and has to make a choice. Of course, he needs to know you better first, but who do you think he will choose to 'know better' between you and not beautiful girl? Exactly. Because, like it or not, a woman is first of all an eye candy. Everything else comes as a bonus."_

_Tsunade just stared at him dumbly. "Fucking hell, you sure have way with words, Kisaragi. I mean shit; you almost made even someone like me believe that perverts are cool!"_

"_I did?"_

"_Almost, because I have never met a pervert, who knew… how did you say, where to put it?"_

"_Then you searched poorly… But hey!" Naruto smirked. "You know one now!"_

_Tsunade tilted her head to the side. "Huh? Who?"_

"_Umm…" Naruto pointed down at himself. _

"_You?" Tsunade asked in amusement. _

"_Yup! After all, I'm looking at you in your underwear and not even blushing."_

"_Hmm… good point actually." The medic stated. "You know, Jiraya could learn something from you…"_

"_What?"_

"_How to be a man."_

"_Heh, if you say so." Jin replied and turned around…_

"_Hey, where are you going?" Tsunade asked hastily. _

"_Out obviously." He stated. "I got you here, treated your wound… or should I help you to a toilet as well?"_

"_Asshole." Tsunade muttered. "I meant where are you staying?"_

_Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Nowhere actually. I never had the chance to get myself a place to stay. Better late than never I guess…"_

"_Wait! You umm… You can stay here… if you want."_

_A lecherous smirk appeared on Naruto's face. "Oh? What am I hearing! Princess Tsunade, the biggest pervert-hater in the world is offering a pervert to stay at her place? Shit, hell must be frozen over!"_

"_Enough with your jokes already! Are you staying or not?"_

_Jin thought for a second. "Is that for free?"_

"_Umm… yeah."_

"_Then sure, I'll stay." He stated, removing his clothes. "Where should I sleep?"_

"_Won't bed be enough?"_

"_Yep, it will. Wanna fuck?"_

_Tsunade's eyes widened. "W-What?"_

_Naruto shrugged. "No? Then I'm out, good night." He got under a blanket and turned away from her._

"_Wait!" She called. "It's just… How can you be so bold?"_

_Jin slapped his face. "Come on, we are shinobi! People like you are actually an exception; most ninjas don't get past their thirties. _I_ probably won't even reach my twenties! I don't have time to be shy."_

"_You mean something like Kirigakure?" The blonde medic asked._

"_Yeah, that was a simple suicide. But well, I'm not afraid of dying." He paused. "Sometimes I even hope for it, so all problems will be gone."_

_Silence reigned for some seconds. Then…_

"_Can you promise not be too rough?"_

"_What?" Naruto looked over his shoulder._

"_I…" Tsunade gulped. "I didn't have sex in a while…"_

"_How long?"_

"_Very…"_

'_Well, it's not like I will use my Sharingan. And looking at her now…' Naruto wondered. "Fine, tell me if I'm too rough!" With that he threw Tsunade on her back and ripped her top in half._

"_Ah!" The legendary medic screamed. "You're too rough!"_

"_Don't be ridiculous!" Jin responded. "We have not even started yet! I just wanted to make sure they are real, I've been wondering ever since I saw them." He said, cupping her breast. "Shit, they ARE real!"_

"_Heh, what did you expect?" Tsunade said proudly._

"_Well damn! They are what, H-cup?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Shit the things I would've done with these things! But hell, since you had no sex in a while let's skip that and go directly for the…" Naruto spread Tsunade's legs wide. "Bingo!"_

"_W-Wait, what are you doing?" She asked._

"_Well, you were denying yourself for quite some time, right?" He asked, removing her panties._

_Tsunade nodded. _

"_Then let's loosen you up a bit!" Jin stated with a smirk and leaned forward, sticking his tongue out._

"_Kyah!" Tsunade gasped as her head arched backwards. "Oh damn, I already forgot that feeling!"_

_Naruto's smirk widened when he felt Tsunade's hands on the back of his head._

"_Ah! Yes, right there!"_

"_Hmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled, replacing his tongue with two fingers. "Not a bad taste! And it looks like you haven't forgotten how to use your pussy well. How long ago since you fucked the last time?"_

"_I…"_

"_How long?" _

_Tsunade bit her lower lip. "Twenty…"_

"_Twenty what?"_

"_Twenty… years."_

_Naruto chocked on his breath. "You can't be serious!"_

_She looked away with a blush._

"_You are? Holy shit! I'd rather die and…"_

"_Shut up and keep going!" Tsunade exclaimed, wrapping her legs around his neck and pulling him closer. "Ah! You miserable asshole!"_

"_Mhhmhh… Why?" Jin managed to ask from his position._

"_Why didn't you say about being so good at it? We could've skipped right to this point!"_

_Naruto leaned back a bit so he could talk freely. "Well, I didn't know that you were so sexually frustrated." He replied, biting on her clit slightly._

"_Kyaaah!" Tsunade yelled in pleasure and that moment something snapped inside of her. "To hell with it!" She quickly got up and switched places with Naruto… or more like forced him to take her place._

"_Holy shit! Talking about rough…" He said in slight shock._

_But Tsunade was not listening to him, she already took off his pants and… her jaw fell._

"_T-That can't be right!" She stated. "You're what, fifteen?"_

"_Fourteen actually…"_

"_But that's impossible! You can't have something this big!"_

_Naruto shrugged with a smirk. "What can I say, I'm a genetic freak. So, are you going to just stare at it or maybe you will finally do something?"_

_Tsunade grinned maliciously. "Oh, I'll do something alright!" She stated, getting on top of him. "And I will keep doing that until your sperm run dry!" _

"_Sounds nice… Let me help!" With that Naruto grabbed Tsunade's hips and lowered her down on his dick forcibly. _

"_Aaaaaaah!" The blonde medic screamed. "You're in so deep!"_

"_Stop yelling and move your ass, Tsunade!"_

_Tsunade smiled and started moving up and down. "Tell me… Ah! Tell me just one thing…"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_How… Oh God! How can you be such a bastard and so irresistible at the same time?"_

"_A natural charm." He stated, beginning to massage her breasts. "Do you like this?"_

"_Y-Yes…"_

"_Say it!"_

"_I… Ah! I like this!"_

"_Say you love my cock!" Naruto spoke and his eyebrows rose in confusion. 'Where did that come from?'_

"_Oh yes! I love your cock!" Tsunade screamed in ecstasy._

_Naruto's eyes widened. 'Holy fuck! She actually said it!'_

"_Yes more, faster!"_

_Naruto shrgged. "You're on top, so if you want faster then move your ass faster!"_

_Tsunade did, now moving back and forth instead of up and down._

"_Ah!" The medic moaned, feeling how Naruto's dick was rubbing against her insides. "Kisaragi! I think I'm…"_

"_Cumming?"_

"_Y-Yes!"_

"_Wait, I'm close too. Hold it!"_

"_I can't!" Tsunade's back arched._

"_I said hold it!" Naruto insisted._

"_I can… Oh God! I'm cuuuuuuuuuming!" The woman screamed in orgasm, twitching uncontrollably._

"_Dammit!" Naruto cursed and rolled over, getting up on his knees. "Open your mouth!"_

_Tsunade didn't argue and did so… only for Naruto to shove his cock right in._

"_Mmm…" She moaned, sucking on it._

"_Oh shit! Here it comes!"_

"_Mymh!" Tsunade's eyes widened when Naruto exploded right inside of her mouth. 'Too much!' She thought, spitting some out and gulping down the rest._

"_Whew!" Jin exclaimed, wiping out his forehead. "That wasn't bad actually!" He said, looking down on Tsunade and… _

"_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"_What's so funny?" She asked dangerously._

"_Damn! I think your friend Jiraya would give his left testicle only to see you like that!"_

_Tsunade thought for a moment and started to chuckle as well. "Hahaha! Yeah, I don't know about the testicle, but he would give his hand for sure!"_

"_Hey, you know what?" Jin suddenly asked._

"_What?" _

"_You lost to me for the third time tonight!" He stated victoriously. _

_Tsunade's eyes narrowed. She quickly grabbed him by the hair and threw back on the bed. _

"_This night is far from over!" She stated, getting back on top. "Let's see who will be laughing when the morning comes!"_

_Naruto only grinned in response…_

_**The next morning…**_

"_Mmm…" Tsunade rolled on her bed. She didn't feel so good for a long time. "Kisaragi?" The legendary medic asked, but received no response. "Hey?"_

_Silence again. _

_The blonde woman rolled over only to find her room empty._

"_Son of a…" She spoke, finally noticing a note on the table. "Let's see what this bastard has to say."_

"_Hey Tsunade!" __She read._

"_Thank you for the last night and sorry for not giving you a relaxation massage in the morning, but I'm not retired yet, and I have business to attend. People to kill and stuff… Well, who am I to explain that to you?"_

_Tsunade smiled slightly at that, but then…_

"_Tsunade-sama!"_

"_Wha… Shizune? Where have you been?"_

"_Sorry, I was…" Shizune started her tale, but stopped when she saw Tsunade's state. "Huh? I thought you don't sleep naked."_

_Tsunade looked down at herself. "Well umm… it was hot and I couldn't sleep."_

"_I see." Shizune nodded. "So as I was telling, I was in the local hospital helping… Wait a second, where are our money? Don't tell me you were gambling again, Tsunade-sama!"_

_Tsunade shook her head. "What? Of course not! The money is…" She looked down at the money case… or more like the place it should've been. "What? But it was right there yesterday and…" Her eyes widened and she returned to the note quickly._

"_P.S. Never trust a Rattlesnake._

_P.P.S. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"_SON OF A BITCH!"_

_End flashback…_

"You didn't really think I would forgive you that easily?"

Naruto smirked. "Of course not!" He said and took out a scroll.

"What is this, Jin?" Tsubaki asked.

"You said it's not worth your while…" Jin replied and in a puff of smoke a case appeared.

"Oh?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"It has twice the amount I took from you."

The blonde medic's eyes lit up. "Well…"

"And we're going to casino tonight."

"DEAL!"

Jin grinned. "Nice to have business with you… oh, and Jiraya?"

"Y-Yes?" Toad hermit replied reluctantly.

"Time to do the you-know-what."

Jiraya paled. 'Son of a useless, miserable, cock-sucking, cum-drinking…'

**...**

**Yep, that's it for today.**

**Fuck like hell and sleep well! Oh and drink cola… Actually wait, don't drink cola, better send it to me!**

**Darthemius.**


	15. Restriction 666

**Darthemius: Finally Darthemius has come back…!**

**Naruto: Yeah, about that.**

**Darthemius: What?**

**Naruto: When are we doing EHD again?**

**Darthemius: I told you, as soon as we're done with this story.**

**Naruto (Frowning): Aww, man! Don't get me wrong, I like this story too, but…**

**Darthemius: But?**

**Naruto: This just ain't me, man! I mean this guy is good too. But shit, he's not wearing sunglasses! Not drinking cola, not wearing black leather and doesn't have a talking sword! What the fuck, man?**

**Darthemius: I see your point… But I hate leaving things unfinished, you know that.**

**Naruto: Yeah, that's true… Damn, where is that fucking Trish with that fucking vodka?**

**Trish (Appearing in a burst of flame, doing a sexy pose): Someone said the magical word?**

**Naruto: Vodka?**

**Trish: No, fucking.**

**Darthemius: Oh, I did!**

**Trish (Turning to Darthemius with a malicious smile on her face and throwing a bottle of vodka at Naruto): Then you're getting a grand prize! (Dragging Darthemius into a bedroom)**

**Darthemius: OH HELL YEAH!**

**Naruto: What the fuck? What about me?**

**Trish (Winking at Naruto over her shoulder): Well, you've got the vodka. Enjoy! (Slamming the door shut)**

**Naruto (Sitting down and opening the bottle): Asshols… Anyway it looks like I will have to finish the AN again… Shit, I'm the main character! How can I possibly do the author's notes?**

**Anyway, here's what I think. If you don't like Darth, I suggest you say it to me first so I would simply kick your ass and spare him the trouble. And if you don't have balls… or if you're a girl, just send a PM. No need to say all your displeasure of my good pal in a story review.**

**Now on a further note. This Sunday I suggest you all cheer for The Rock! If you don't, I will kick your ass… **

**Trish's voice from the bedroom: AH, YES! HARDER!**

**Naruto (Glaring at the bedroom door): Sorry, I just really need to whop some ass right now. And if by some god's intervention Cena wins… and yes, it can only happen because of god's intervention… Anyway, if that happens then I will fucking stop watch that crap. I mean WWE is shit as it is, but if The Great One loses to that jabroni? Damn, I think it will ruin the company beyond repair.**

**Oh, and Darth asked to tell that some guy started a poll to see who the best 'Dark Naruto' writer is. Darth's name is on the list, but the guy's not very popular so the poll's not getting the proper vote. The guy's name is "Ilovebashing". Check it out if you think Darth is the best… Because quite frankly I know only VFSNAKE among the others. And after that story where he made me look like Zaraki Kenpachi, and being in love with Hinata at the same time… Well, I can't consider him a 'Dark Naruto' writer. It's just not right…**

**Darthemius's voice from the bedroom: Shit! I'm cumming!**

**Trish's voice from the bedroom: AAAAAAAH!**

**Naruto (Crashing a glass in his hand): Fuck it, I'm out of here…**

**...**

Chapter fifteen: Restriction 666.

"Shin-ne!" – talks.

'Nah.' – thoughts.

**...**

**Tanzaku town. Random street…**

"How did you do that?" Tsubaki asked, walking beside Jin.

"Simple, you just need to know people's weak points." He replied. "Look at Tsunade for example. She obviously has no love for good old Konoha, but she has love for money and gambling. So what will you do, hope for pity or try to give people what they want?"

"Hmm… good point." The red head nodded. "But why casino?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What? Are you saying that you've never heard about Princess Tsunade? The worst gambler ever?"

"Yeah, they actually called her the 'Legendary Sucker' because of that." Jiraiya added.

"That's not the real reason…" Jin countered.

"Hey! I'm right here, you know!"

"Oppa, sorry." Jin smiled sheepishly.

"So…" Jiraiya suddenly spoke. "Kisaragi took your money. That's why you were so mad at him, right?"

Tsunade blushed slightly. "Well yeah…"

"You sure there is nothing else?"

"Yes I'm sure!" The medic snapped at him. "Or do you want me to kick your…"

"Tsunade-sama!"

"Oh shit!" Tsunade's eyes widened.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Shizune."

"Who?"

"Shizune, my apprentice."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"You'll see…"

"Tsunade-sama!" Black haired woman named Shizune walked over to them. "Where do you… Oh, good evening, Jiraiya-sama!"

"Hello, Shizune." The toad hermit nodded in response.

"So, where do you think you're going, Tsunade-sama? Not casino I hope?"

"Well I…"

"And what if she is?" Naruto interrupted. "What are you going to do about it, girl?"

Shizune's eyes widened. 'I won't let some brat push me around!' She thought, going for her senbon needles. But…

"No!" Tsunade quickly grabbed her apprentice's arm. "Do NOT fight him. Ever!"

"B-But Tsunade-sama!"

"Quiet! This is an order."

Shizune lowered her head in shame. "I'm sorry, master…"

"Alright, let's not talk on the street." Jiraiya said.

"Right." Jin nodded. "I know the best casino in town."

"B-But Tsunade-sama! Casino is…"

"Oh, for Christ's sake, shut up already!" Naruto shouted. "How can you put up with such a noisy student?"

Tsunade shrugged. "I manage. By the way, what was that about the best casino?"

"Oh, we'll be there shortly. It's a place where only rich and professional gamblers are gathering."

Tsunade's eyes lit up. "Hell yeah I'm going!"

"Yeah, I know of this place…" Jiraiya stated. "But how do you know?"

Naruto shrugged. "I'm a Rattlesnake." He said, making Tsubaki giggle.

"That's not the answer I was hoping for." The toad sannin said with narrowed eyes.

"Too bad, because that's the only one you're going to get. Oh, we're here." Naruto said, opening the door. "You'll like it here and… Gato?"

"Ho! If it isn't Rattlesnake!" Small man smiled and stood up from his table. "Nice to see you again."

"Yeah you too." The mercenary nodded, shaking Gato's hand.

"Oh my, what company you have!" The ship magnate continued. "Princess Tsunade herself and ho-ho! Even Jiraiya-sama is here!"

"Gato." Tsunade smirked. "I heard you're one slimy motherfucker."

Gato's smile widened. "Ah, from Rattlesnake no doubt."

"No, actually it was from Jiraiya…"

Gato looked at Jiraya skeptically. "Shame on you, Jiraiya-sama, we have not even met!"

Jiraiya scowled. "I didn't need to meet you to know that you're a bastard…"

"Motherfucker please." The magnate interrupted. "My parents were married, thank you very much. Now if you would grant me the honor of sharing my table…"

"I'd rather not." Jiraiya said sharply.

"Oh? And I don't mind." Tsunade stated. "Gato seems like a funny guy."

Gato's eyes lit up. "Oh, Tsunade-sama! I knew we were meant for each other from the moment I saw you!"

"Eh?" The legendary medic stared at him in surprise.

"Please, my mistress! I know I'm married, but I will divorce my wife for the sake of our love! And I will make you the richest woman in the world!"

Tsunade chuckled. "Haha, that's very sweet of you, Gato, but umm… my heart belongs to another." And just as she said that, two things happened, surprising her…

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed madly. "Come on, come on!"

Gato on the other hand scowled and went for his wallet. "Son of a bitch…" He muttered and gave Naruto one hundred ryo.

"Uh… What was that about?" Tsubaki asked.

"Oh, just an old bet." Naruto stated, pocketing his money. "He asks a girl to go out with him, and if she refuses then I get one hundred ryo."

"And if she accepts?" The red head pressed.

Jin grinned evilly. "Then I quickly disappear. I hate losing."

"Speaking about losing…" Jiraiya reminded. "Weren't you going to play?"

"Hell yeah I was!" Tsunade stated. "Where is the poker table?"

"Whow, whow! Hold on a second!" Naruto stopped her. "These guys are good, really good. So what do you say if I play for you tonight?"

Tsunade's eyes widened as she remembered their previous encounter. "Hah, sure! Clean these guys up!"

"Hey, Rattlesnake?" Gato called.

"Yeah?"

"These guys have a lot of money, but you were right when you said that they are good. So what you say we'll team up until they're all gone and then decide who will get the money between the two of us?"

"Hmm…" Naruto thought for a moment. "Fine, let's get it on!"

**One hour later…**

"That is not possible! You're cheating!" One more player went 'all in' and lost.

Naruto placed his hand on his chest. "Shame on you, buddy! You lost, take it like a man."

"Hey, Jiraiya?" Tsunade whispered, standing behind Naruto.

"Hmm?"

"They busted five players already! How are they doing it?"

"They are giving signals to each other." The toad hermit explained. "For example, right now Gato showed three fingers when only Naruto was watching. That probably means that he has three of a kind…"

"I raise." Naruto suddenly exclaimed, raising the bet.

"And now Kisaragi is raising the bet a little to see everyone who is willing to play further. He's doing it also to make others think that he is dictating the game."

The dealer drew another card and…

"I raise!" Another player shouted as if he already won.

"And now that guy is confident he got something better because he betted so much."

"I fold." Naruto stated with a smirk, throwing his cards away.

"I call." Gato replied, staying in game.

"Hah, not smart, pall! Straight!"

Gato grinned. "Full House."

"Gato wins." The dealer stated.

"FUCK!"

Tsunade was looking in awe. 'Shit… Maybe instead of bitching all the time I should just ask for a few lessons from him?'

"Well, well, Rattlesnake. Looks like it really came down to the two of us."

"True… Say, how about we bet it all on this one last game?"

"Hmm…" Gato wondered. "Hmhm… Hahaha! You're on! Let's determine the fortune's chosen one!"

"Hey, that's my money you're betting!" Tsunade exclaimed.

Naruto waved his hand. "Don't worry about it. Usual way is just too damn long."

"Big blind is…" The dealer started, but Naruto cut him off.

"No need." He said, moving all of his chips forward. "All in."

Gato grinned evilly. "Let's do it, Rattlesnake. All in!" He replied and did the same.

"A-Alright…" The dealer muttered and tossed the cards.

"Open up?"

"Sure."

Two players took their cards and turned them over simultaneously. Naruto got two and ace, while Gato got two kings.

"Ho, a bad start, Rattlesnake." The magnate stated.

"We'll see about that."

Then dealer got first three cards… and Gato laughed madly.

It was two kings and an ace.

"Hahaha! I got four kings, Rattlesnake! Fortune is with me today!"

Naruto just grinned.

The dealer got another ace.

Gato' eyebrows furrowed. "You can't be se… rious…" The last word died in his throat. Why?

Because the dealer got yet another ace.

"The winner is Jin Kisaragi."

Silence.

"Kh… Kh… Khahahahahaha!" Gato laughed, hitting the table with his fist. "You never cease to amaze me, Rattlesnake! Tell me how?"

Naruto shrugged, smiling beamingly. "Just pure luck, pal, nothing more."

"Huh?" Tsunade looked at Gato in confusion. "You've lost everything, why do you laugh?"

"Everything?" The magnate replied in amusement. "Haha, a funny joke. What did I lose? Eight hundred thousands? Please, that won't even be a noticeable withdrawal from my account!"

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you were _that _rich."

"Heh." Gato smirked. "After my depart from Wave country I got my things settled up in Sea country. It is a very rich country, but they were deep in shit with some Kaima. I hired some goons and they took it out. Apparently, oh you will love this; it was an experiment of your old pal Orochimaru. A girl who underwent incomplete transformation."

"And what did you do?" Tsunade asked.

"What else? Killed her of course!"

"Good man." Naruto stated, giving Tsunade all of his money. "Here, I believe these are yours."

"H-Hey, that's five times the amount it was. Are you sure?"

Naruto snorted. "Of course. Money has no meaning for me right now."

"I'd take the money, Tsunade-sama." Gato said. "He won't offer it a second time."

"Okay then." The slug mistress nodded, taking the large bag.

"Alright, we had our fun." Jin stated. "Time to have some rest, where are you staying?"

"Tanzaku plaza." Tsunade responded.

"Ho!" Gato exclaimed. "That's my hotel!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, bought it today. That's why I'm here actually." The magnate stated. "But since I enjoyed your company so much, what the hell, your stay is for free."

"Thank you, Gato." Tsunade smiled at small man. "Jin was right, about you…"

"Being slimy motherfucker?" He wondered.

"Hah, no. About 'good man' part." Blonde medic stated.

"Why thank you! Feel free to visit anytime. And Rattlesnake?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever need a job…"

"I know where to find you."

"Right." Gato nodded his head. "Good night and enjoy your stay." And with that the ship magnate turned around and walked away.

"Well, that sure was entertaining." Tsunade stated. "Let's get Shizune and Tsubaki and… where are they by the way?"

"WOAH!"

Jiraiya turned his head. "I guess that's our answer."

There was a small crowd of people. Naruto and two sannins walked closer… to see Tsubaki sitting on the floor.

"Umm… Han." Tsubaki said and…

"WOAH!"

"Tsubaki-san is amazing!" Shizune exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere. "She won thirty two games in a row!"

"Oh really?" Naruto turned back to Tsubaki.

"Chou or han?"

"Umm…" The red head thought for a moment. "Han."

"WOAH!"

"That is not possible! You are cheating!"

Tsubaki raised her head in slight fear. "No, I…"

SLASH.

"Aaah!" The man who just accused Tsubaki fell down with a large gush on his chest.

"If anyone accuses this girl of cheating one more time…" Jin spoke with blood stained sword in his hand. "He will die! That was your first and final warning."

"Oi! Stop it right now, Kisaragi!" Jiraiya shouted.

"Tch, fine." Naruto sheathed his blade. "Come on, Tsubaki, we're leaving."

**Tanzaku plaza…**

"Umm… Jin?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for standing up to me." Tsubaki said.

Naruto smiled at her. "It's nothing, girl. I'm here to protect you after all."

"Uh-huh." Tsubaki smiled, leaning closer. "You must always keep your eyes on me."

"Yes, in day and night." Jin leaned closer as well, but…

"Get away from Hokage's daughter, Kisaragi." Jiraiya exclaimed dangerously. "You must guard her, and not seduce."

Naruto scowled and was about to say Jiraiya what _exactly _he thinks about all his demands when…

"Ah, you are our special custumers!" The woman behind the counter greeted. "Here are your keys, Tsunade-sama… But I have to disappoint the rest of you. We have only two spare rooms, so two of you will have to live together."

"I'm not staying with him!" Naruto shouted, pointing at Jiraiya.

"And I won't let you share the room with Tsubaki-chan!" The toad hermit countered.

"Then I guess I will stay with Jiraiya-sama." Hokage's daughter replied.

Tsunade's eyes widened. "Are you really going to stay with… him?"

"Well yes…"

"I envy your guts." The legendary medic stated, walking upstairs.

**Naruto's room…**

"Damn that's boring…" Naruto muttered, lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. "I hoped Tsubaki will be able to come, but with that long haired frog-stinking cock sucker…" He sighed. "Life is shit…"

Suddenly his door opened.

"Oh, so you actually came, Tsu… nade? What the hell are you doing here?"

Blonde sannin grinned maliciously. "Did you really think that I will simply agree to your terms without demanding a rematch?" She asked, dropping her robe to the floor.

Naruto got a hard on instantly. "Shit that was hot!"

"Hmhmhm…" Tsunade chuckled, noticing his reaction. "Did you miss me that much?"

Naruto grinned back. "If I say yes, will it give me some bonuses?"

"Maybe." She said, kneeling in front of bed. "By the way, we forgot about it last time…"

Naruto's eyebrows shot up when she placed his best part between her enormous breasts.

"Let's see now who will laugh when the morning comes!"

**Outside of Naruto's window…**

'I will learn what you're hiding, Kisaragi!' Jiraiya thought, spying on Naruto through the window.

Then the door opened…

'Ah-ha!' The toad hermit thought in triumph. 'I knew he's training Tsubaki-chan to be his sex slave so he could… wait a second, that's not Tsubaki!'

Tsunade came in…

'Tsunade? What is she do…' Jiraiya's mind went into overdrive when Tsunade dropped her robe to the floor. 'No! Hold it! HOLD IT!' He shouted mentally, trying to contain his nosebleed. 'But why would she do something like that?'

Tsunade kneeled in front of bed and prepared to do the you-know-what…

Jiraiya's eyes widened. 'NO! I have to stop…!'

Tsunade started doing the you-know what…

Jiraiya sat in silence for some moments. 'Then again…' He took out his notebook. 'I was never here and never saw anything, right?'

**The next morning…**

"Mmm…" Tsunade moaned happily, rolling in her bed. "Oi?"

Silence.

"Hey, Kisaragi?"

Silence again.

Tsunade opened her eyes. Yep, no Jin and one note.

"Son of a…" She muttered, taking the note.

"_Hey, sleeping beauty! Sorry for doing it again, but I can't compromise us like that._

_Jin._

_P.S. I won again! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_P.P.S. At least you still have the money…"_

"…Bitch." Tsunade finished, crumbling Jin's note with a smile on her face.

**Outside of town…**

"What's the matter with you?" Jin asked, looking at Jiraiya strangely. "You look like you have won a country in a lottery."

Jiraya indeed looked like a million bucks, but…

'I guess I shouldn't tell that I'm so happy because I now have enough material to write at least FIVE books!' He thought. True, he hated seeing Tsunade with another man. But after seeing her in action he decided to shove his hatred deep, deep inside… Yeah, there…

"Who knows, maybe I did…" The hermit replied.

"Or maybe you spied at hot springs again?" Tsunade countered with a glare.

"W-What are you saying! Of course I didn't!" Jiraiya shouted in fear.

"Hahaha!" The legendary medic laughed. "You're so funny. I don't care if you did."

Jiraiya's eyes widened at the size of diner plates. "You… You what…?"

"Heh, I just came to understand a man's nature better." She stated.

Jiraiya created a Rasengan. "Who are you, and what did you do to the real Tsunade?"

"Calm down, old pervert." Tsunade waved him off. "I'm real…"

And just as she said that, Jiraiya's Rasengan exploded in his hand.

"…You on the other hand…"

"Jiraiya-san!" Tsubaki quickly ran over to Jiraya, who suddenly fell on his knees and started to convulse in pain. "What is happening to him?"

"Let me see, Tsubaki-chan!" Shizune ran over. "He has been poisoned! But when?"

"During breakfast." Naruto stated with narrowed eyes. "I knew I saw that waitress bitch somewhere…"

"Nice eye, Rattlesnake!"

Jin turned around sharply. "Orochimaru." He said with a deadly glare.

"Kukuku! Nice to see you again, Rattlesnake-kun!"

Naruto gritted his teeth. Orochimaru was clearly enjoying the situation.

"Orochimaru!" Tsubaki shouted in anger. "You hurt my father, I will have my revenge!" With that she drew a three-pronged kunai and darted forward. But…

"**Hessendan!" **Several projectiles struck the ground in front of the red haired girl, making her stop dead in her tracks.

"You will not raise your hand against Orochimaru-sama." Albino guy with two red dots on his forehead stated, landing in front of his master. "Long time no see, Jin."

"Kimimaro." Naruto growled.

"Huh? You know him?" Tsunade asked.

"Unfortunately I do…"

"Why unfortunately?"

Naruto paused. "Because he's good… really good. And if not for his illness he would've been the main threat, not Orochimaru."

Kimimaro smiled. "It's good to see that you still hold me in such high regards, old friend."

Naruto smirked back. "How could I not after all these years of practicing together?" Then his smirk faded. "But you should know better than to challenge me right now. You couldn't best me before, and right now you're on the verge of death…"

"Actually…" Orochimaru interrupted. "That's the exact reason we're here. You can come out now."

Three people came out of the bushes. A red haired girl in glasses, who looked terrified enough to run away screaming any second. Then there was a guy with two heads and finally…

Jin's eyes widened. 'Tayuya?' He tried to look her in the eyes, but she quickly turned away.

"This is Karin." Orochimaru pointed at the girl in glasses. "And she has a rare talent in medicine. In fact, she can cure almost anything. But the thing is… she lacks experience. And that is where you come in, Tsunade!" He finished with an evil grin.

The legendary medic glared. "What do you want from me?"

The snake summonner sighed. "Well, Kisaragi was right about one thing. Kimimaro-kun here has a lethal illness that will kill him in a few months. Now Karin believes that she will be able to cure it, but she has never faced cases like this one before and the time is running short. So we need your help, Tsunade."

"Oh? And what do I get out of it?" Tsunade asked.

Orochimaru's grin widened. "What did you get out of helping Jiraya?"

"How about eight million ryo?"

Snake sannin raised an eyebrow. 'I sure wasn't expecting that…' He thought. "Well, I don't have that much money, so I guess we'll simply kill you all if you refuse."

Tsunade's look hardened. "And you really believe you can do that?"

"You bet your old wrinkled ass I can!"

Meanwhile Naruto glanced at Tayuya…

'What the fuck are you doing here?' He mouthed.

Tayuya just rolled her eyes and pointed at Orochimaru.

'What about you, shithead?'

Naruto smirked. 'Still the same name…' He thought and pointed at Tsubaki.

"I refuse." Tsunade finally said.

"Well… that's just too bad!" With that Orochimaru took out a kunai and stabbed his own palm.

Immediately Tsunade's eyes widened and her body started to shake.

"Blood… blood…"

"Oh fucking no…" Naruto muttered.

"What's wrong with her?" Tsubaki asked.

"I forgot she's a fucking hemafobiac." Jin growled, kneeling in front of the shivering medic. "Tsunade." He spoke again and slapped her when she didn't respond. "Tsunade!"

"Y-Yes?"

"Will you be able to neutralize poison in Jiraya's body?"

"I believe I will…"

"Then do it. Now." Naruto said, getting up. "Forget about the blood and turn around. Don't look at anything that's gonna happen right now, concentrate only on Jiraya's body."

Tsunade looked at him with fearful look in her eyes. "But what about Orochimaru and…?"

"I'll take them." Naruto stated, summoning his sword.

"Don't be ridiculous, Kisaragi!" The blonde woman shouted. "You won't be able to…"

"I will."

"Wait, Jin!" Tsubaki rushed to his side. "I will aid you!"

Shizune ran over as well. "Yes, I will too…"

"No, you will not." Naruto stated calmly. "You both will protect Tsunade. She is our mission, besides, she is defenseless now, but if she cures Jiraya, then it's a victory."

"But Jin!" Tsubaki protested. "You can't fight all of them!"

"No, I will only have to face two." Jin replied, stepping forward. "Just one thing, Tsubaki, if you see an opening, try to eliminate that girl in glasses."

"H-Hai… But if things will go bad…"

"You will not enter this fight. Promise me."

"But I…!"

"Promise."

Tsubaki sighed. "Very well, I promise."

"Good." Naruto turned away completely and faced Orochimaru and Kimimaro.

"She was right, you know…" The albino started. "Do you really think you can take on Orochimaru-sama and myself at the same time?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't really have a choice in the matter…"

"Kukuku! You did." The snake sannin stated. "Though you chose the worst option. I can still force Tsunade into helping me…" He then opened his mouth and withdrew the sword of Kusanagi. "But I guess I'll just have to go through you first."

Kimimaro sighed. "Please, Jin, you know you can't win this fight. Do what we ask and no harm will come to you and your friends."

"Hmhmhmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled. "Do what you ask? You mean let Tsunade help you? Well, I can't really do that, it will be meaningless… After all, I have spent all those months poisoning your food not so you could be healed afterwards…"

Albino's eyes widened and even Orochimaru was a little shocked.

"You… You poisoned me?" Kimimaro muttered. "So this is not an illness then…? This is all your doing!"

Naruto raised his hands defensively. "Heh, guilty."

"You… I thought we were friends…"

"I thought so too… until that day."

_Flashback…_

_CLANG._

"_Duah!" Kimimaro grunted, landing on one knee._

"_Very good, buddy! You almost had me just now!" Naruto stated, sheathing his sword._

_Kimimaro smirked and stood up. "Hm, I swear that one day I will be able to pierce through your defense."_

"_Maybe…" Naruto said as they both sat on a bench to take a break. "Say, Kimimaro?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Are we… friends?"_

"_I… I guess…"_

"_And what does that mean to you?"_

_Kimimaro's eyes widened, he really wasn't expecting such a question. _

"_I… I don't know…"_

"_Well, let me ask you this then. If I ask you to do something, will you do it?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And if I ask you to kill someone?"_

"…_Yes."_

"_And if it's Orochimaru?"_

_Kimimaro paused. "No."_

_Now Naruto paused. "And what if… Orochimaru will order you to kill me? Will you do it?"_

"_Without hesitation."_

_Naruto turned away. "I see… Well, I guess our break is over then. Let's continue."_

"_Hai."_

_End flashback…_

"Do you remember that day, Kimimaro?" Naruto asked in amusement. "I do. That was the first time I actually saw you as an obstacle. I knew that one day I will have to face Orochimaru in a death match and you will be right there, trying to protect your master with your useless life!"

Kimimaro gritted his teeth. "I am the carrier of Orochimaru-sama's dreams! No one will harm him as long as I'm alive! And you are not an exception, Rattlesnake!" He shouted, creating a sword from his shoulder.

Naruto glared in response, taking a battle stance. "That's the difference between us, you damn puppet! The only dreams I carry with me are my own! And I will not let anyone stand in my way, especially imbeciles like you!"

"JIN!"

"KIMIMARO!"

CLANG.

They ran at each other at insane speed and brought forward their blades, creating some sparks.

"You cannot win against me, Kimimaro." Naruto said darkly, trying to overpower his old friend.

"Yes, I can! As long as I have Orochimaru-sama!" Kimimaro shouted, pushing the blond away. **"Hessendan!"**

Naruto quickly rushed to the side, escaping several finger bullets, but…

"You haven't forgotten about me, have you?" Orochimaru said with an evil grin, striking from behind.

SLASH.

The sword of Kusanagi pierced through Naruto's body effortlessly… only for said body to turn into ice and crumble.

"Shit!" Orochimaru cursed, turning around.

"**Hirensou!" **Naruto brought his sword forward, cutting sannin's body clearly in half… But there was no limit to his anger when Orochimaru's body melted in dirt.

"Tch." The blond scowled.

"Kukuku!" Orochimaru chuckled, coming from the underground. "Not so sharp without your little advantages?" He mocked.

'Damn, he's right. It will be much harder to fight him without Sharingan.' Jin thought. 'I could bode with Kimimaro's speed and technique, but Orochimaru will just keep doing the damn Kawarimi.' He turned to his other opponent. 'I'll have to take him out first!' And with that thought, he rushed at Kimimaro again, engaging his former friend in a fierce sword battle.

'What a fight!' Tsubaki thought, watching from the sideline. 'I can see now why Jin wanted me to stay out of this. If I came close to that Kimimaro guy, I would've been dead instantly, Hiraishin or not!' She turned her head to look at the girl in glasses and her two bodyguards. 'Don't worry, I understand my role now.' Her eyes narrowed. 'One opening… just one…'

"Ha!" Kimimaro exclaimed, now striking with two swords… That, however, left his chest open. And though Naruto was not close enough for a sword strike…

"**Hishouken!" **He waved his hand, throwing a sharp blade of ice directly at Kimimaro's chest.

"Guah!" The albino gasped when Naruto's blade hit him head on and fell on his knees.

Seeing this, Orochimaru exploded with anger.

"Rattlesnake!" Mad sannin dashed forward and Naruto wisely chose to jump to the side. "You will pay for that!"

Naruto grinned. "I doubt it. That leaves just you and me, Orochimaru. Do you think you of all people can make me pay?"

Orochimaru's eyes burned with fire and Naruto stared at him in confusion.

'What's eating him?' He thought. 'It looks like he's in a battle with himself about something. But what can he possibly…' Jin's heart skipped a beat. 'Oh fucking shit! HOLY FUCKING SHIT! He knows! He knows I'm Naruto! He can tell…! Wait a second, then why he still didn't?' He wondered for some moments. 'What will it give him? I will be compromised, of course. And what will he lose? YES, that's it! What does Orochi-chan wants better than anything? The Uchiha! But little Sasuke-kun is after MY head! And Orochimaru is the only one who knows about my real identity… or at least he thinks so. And that's Sasuke's biggest reason to seek Ol' Orochy out. So that is it! He can't spill out my secret, or he will lose the greatest opportunity to get Sasuke!'

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed madly.

"What are you laughing about, Kisaragi? Are you insane?" Snake user asked.

"Nah, it's just… I have just realized why you can't tell what you really want! Hahahahahaha!"

Orochimaru brought his sword up. "You son of a bitch! I don't care anymore, you're going down!"

"Wait… Orochimaru-sama…" Kimimaro's voice said from behind.

"Kimimaro-kun?" Orochimaru saked, glancing over his shoulder.

"I… I can still fight…" The albino spoke as his body started to change. "I will fight… to uncover the truth of this world… alongside you… OROCHIMARU-SAMA!"

"Oh shit!" Naruto cursed.

"Jin!" Tsubaki shouted.

"**Tessenka no Mai!" **Kimimaro said, drawing out his own spinal column. "Die, RATTLESNAKE!"

Naruto brought Yukianesa up to defend against Kimimaro's handmade whip, but instead of simply blocking, the whip wrapped around the blade, holding it in place.

"**Hana!" **A sharp spear suddenly appeared around Kimimaro's left hand… a spear that was stabbed into Naruto's stomach the next moment.

"Ah!" Naruto gasped in pain.

"JIN!" Tsubaki rushed forward, but Shizune's hand stopped her. "No, let me go! He needs me!"

"Not right now!" Black haired medic said. "It is too dangerous!"

"But I…"

"Don't rush, Tsubaki-chan." Tsunade suddenly said, without turning away from her work. "This guy is tougher than he looks."

Tsubaki looked back at Jin… and almost gasped in shock.

Naruto brought his blade up once again and tried to behead his former friend.

"Tch." Kimimaro scowled, jumping away. "You can't just go down that easily, can't you Rattlesnake?"

"Hmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled, withdrawing the spear from his stomach. "Ouch! That hurt, you know!"

"Give up, Kisaragi!" Orochimaru exclaimed with a smirk. "There is no way you can possibly win without using any of your advantages! And we both know you can't do that right now."

"Oh really?" Naruto matched Orochimaru's expression. "Looks like your memory is failing you…"

"What do you mean by that?" The snake sannin asked.

"There is something I _can_ use, even right now." Naruto said, bringing his sword in front of his face in a vertical position and laying his right hand on the hilt. **"Dai roku-roku-roku kousoku kikan kaihou. Jigen kanshou kyosuu houjin tenkai!" (Restriction 666 released. Dimension interference field deployed!)**

Orochimaru's eyes widened when dark energy started to swirl around Naruto's body. He knew what his old apprentice was doing. Of course, how could he _not _know this, he created this device after all…

"No! Don't let that happen!" He shouted, and Kimimaro rushed forward once again, only to dodge a barrage of flying senbons.

"He never asked _me _not to interfere." Shizune stated with a grin.

"**Code: S.O.L. BreiBru! KIDOU!"** The dark energy rushed into Naruto's body and his eyes turned yellow. "Hehehehahahaha! Let's see who can't win now!"

Orochimaru was beyond mad. 'That bastard just used my device! He erased all physical barriers between Kyuubi and himself. And no one will even notice, because there will be no Kyuubi's chakra surge! Further struggle is pointless…' He was about to order the withdrawal, when…

Kimimaro glared at him. "I don't know what you just did, but it will not be enough to stop me."

"Kimimaro-kun, no!" Orochimaru screamed, but it was too late.

"Hn." Naruto smirked, catching Kimimaro's spear with his bare hand.

"Im… Impossible!"

"Hmhmhm… No, not impossible. Simply beyond your comprehension! **Hirensou!"**

"Aaaaaah!" Kimimaro screamed in pain as Naruto's strike broke through his bone defense and created a deep gush.

"Grr!" Orochimaru growled. "You bastard!"

"Took you long enough to figure."

The snake sannin suddenly turned his head. "Fine then! You denied me my prize, I will deny you yours!" He stated… and rushed straight at Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune screamed as Orochimaru dashed past her and Tsubaki.

The legendary medic only had the time to turn around before…

STAB.

…Before she saw the sword of Kusanagi sticking out of Jin's chest.

Everyone was shocked by this, even Orochimaru. Because he for the love of god could never imagine Jin Kisaragi to cover someone with his body. There was actually another reason for his shock. Despite all his words and comments, he still needed Jin alive. Sasuke wants Naruto's head. Naruto is Jin, and if Jin's dead, then Sasuke will not seek him… so naturally, he won't seek Orochimaru himself.

"Fool." The snake user withdrew his sword. "Why protect her? What is she to you?"

Naruto grunted and fell on one knee. "Heh… cough… I guess I just love her sandwiches too much… cough…"

"Orochimaru-sama?" Tayua called her master. "Kimimaro needs immediate treatment…"

Orochimaru scowled in anger. "We will meet again, Rattlesnake." He lowered his sword. "Withdraw, now!"

Everyone nodded and disappeared just as quickly as appeared.

"Jin!" Tsubaki immediately rushed to Naruto's side. "You're hurt! You need medical tre…"

"No, not really." He interrupted.

"Be quiet, Kisaragi." Tsunade said, checking him with her ninjutsu. "Shizune, finish with Jiraiya. Once he wakes up, hit him in the balls."

Shizune's eyes widened. "B-But…"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "It was a joke, damn it. Now get to work." She exclaimed, starting her healing technique. "Don't worry, Jin. You will be alright in no time."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Oh? So it's Jin now? Not brat, or kid, or any other shit?"

Tsunade smiled. "After saving my life? Yes, I guess you're Jin now."

"Thanks." Naruto muttered, trying to relax. 'It's good that I deactivated _it_ before I took the hit. Without doing that, the wound would've healed the next second. At least this way I won't raise any suspicions.'

"Umm… Jin?"

"Yes, Tsubaki?"

"I… I wanted to thank you."

"Eh? What for?"

"You…" Tsubaki bit her lower lip. "For removing me from this fight. You were right; I would've simply died out there."

"Oh… Well, you're welcome."

"And also…" She continued. "I… I saw what you did, it was incredible! You fought off a sannin and another powerful enemy by yourself. I want to be like you, I want to become stronger. Will you help me?"

"Oh, he will." Tsunade replied for him. "Only after you tell me how good he is in bed."

"Oh, he's great…" Tsubaki quickly said, only then realizing what she just did. "I… I didn't mean…"

"Oh, I doubt you didn't. Were you the one who came onto him?"

Tsubaki only blushed crimson.

"I thought so."

Nauto snorted in amusement. "Great Tsunade turned into a pervert! What's next? Jiraiya falls in love with your apprentice?"

Suddenly…

"What… I died and seeing an angel?" They suddenly heard Jiraiya's voice.

"You know…" Tsunade spoke. "Next time you have a predicament, keep it to yourself!"

**...**

**Darthemius: And this is it! And of course the post chapter advice. Ahem… Always keep love in your hearts…**

**Silence.**

**Naruto: Oi, Trish!**

**Trish: Yeah?**

**Naruto: No more vodka for Darth tonight.**

**Trish: Got it.**

**Darthemius: Assholes…**

**Oh, and since someone hate this phrase so much…then I just have to say it!**

**FUCK LIKE HELL AND SLEEP WELL!**

**Darthemius.**


	16. A beautiful lie

**Darthemius: Zzzzzzzzz…**

**Naruto: Oi, Darth! Get the fuck up!**

**Darthemius: Zzzzzzzzz…**

**Naruto (throwing Darthemius off his bed): I said get up, you lazy son of a bitch!**

**Darthemius: Ow! What in the blue hell are you doing?**

**?: Man, I love that line!**

**Darthemius (With wide eyes): I'll know that voice anywhere…**

**Naruto (Grinning widely): You bet! Look who I found!**

**The Rock: Hey, guys.**

**Darthemius: Holy fucking shit… Holy fucking shit! HOLY FUCKING SHIT!**

**The Rock: Yeah, it's nice to meet you too… and you can get up as well.**

**Darthemius: Y-Yeah, sure man… So uh… How did you find this place?**

**The Rock: Well, you have to thank your buddy here for that. He thought me out and told me that you're my greatest fan…**

**Naruto: Hey, I'm your fan too! But I can't compare with Darth here. By the way, do you know that when the referee counted to three last Sunday at Wrestlemania, Darth's yell was on pair with what happened in the arena?**

**The Rock: What, for real?**

**Naruto (Snickering): You bet. To tell the truth, I think he even came a little…**

**Darthemius: Fuck you! (Turning to The Rock) It's just… I've been your fan since 1999! And it was not just because of your wrestling skills, though you had plenty of that. No, it was the way you held yourself, the way you handled the crowd… the way you handled your opponents. You looked them in the eye through people's sunglasses like they were nothing. And I promised that one day I will be able to do the same.**

**The Rock (Smirking): Well, from what Naruto told me, you already did.**

**Darthemius (Smirking back): Maybe… But only because you were my inspiration. I am proud to say that when I was a kid I watched The Rock. Right now kids don't have such luxury, and that makes me sad.**

**The Rock: Yeah, to tell the truth I considered coming back for some time, but I simply couldn't.**

**Naruto: Aww, man! Why not?**

**The Rock: Can you imagine me standing in the middle of the ring and not cussing?**

**Naruto: Umm… no.**

**The Rock: Exactly. That's why kids will have to settle for John Cena until the rating goes up again.**

**Darthemius: Yeah, I heard that. By the way, do you remember that moment when the entire roster walked out on Triple H when he was the GM? Try imagining something like that ten years ago.**

**The Rock: Hahahahaha! Damn, you got that right man. What did they call it? Oh yes, unsafe work environment. Shit, those guys would've become a laughing stock back in the days!**

**Darthemius: Yeah, but that was because it was the Attitude era. And you know, most people say that Stone Cold Steve Austin was the Attitude era… But I think not. In my opinion the Attitude era began when The Rock and Austin first came to the same ring together. And in 2003 it ended. With the third Rock Bottom at Wrestlemania 19 it took a fatal blow… and at Backlash it died when you left.**

**The Rock: But Austin still remained for a while…**

**Darthemius (Shaking his head): No, you don't get it. It wasn't the same for me because… because I didn't look up to Austin. Well, I did, but not like how I looked up to you. And… shit, I'm ashamed to say this, but I didn't even look up to my old man as I did to The Rock.**

**The Rock: Wow… Just wow. Thanks for sharing with me, that means a lot and I appreciate it.**

**Naruto (Taking out two boxes of vodka): Enough of this soap opera crap! Let's get drunk as wild pigs!**

**Darthemius and The Rock: Hell yeah!**

**Naruto: Wait a second! Say, Rock, I just have one tiny little question for you before we start. How does it feel to kick Cena's ass at Wrestlemania?**

**The Rock: I have to tell you, it feels…**

**Naruto: IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW YOU FEEL! HAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! I always wanted to do that!**

**The Rock: Hahaha! That wasn't bad. But don't steal… You know what, you can use it.**

**Naruto: What?**

**The Rock: You know, I've been impressed with you guys myself.**

**Darthemius: What do you mean?**

**The Rock: I read EHD.**

**Darthemius and Naruto: FOR REAL?**

**The Rock: Yeah, and I have to say, no one managed to use The Rock's catchphrases on The Rock's level beside you guys. I mean that promo at your trial in chapter fifteen? Totally priceless! And if The Rock's left WWE doesn't mean his catchphrases should be gone as well.**

**Naruto: Shit! That's awesome, man!**

**Darthemius: Yeah, and we'll…**

**Trish: SQUEEEEAAAAL!**

**The Rock: What in the blue hell was that?**

**Naruto: Trish? What are you doing…?**

**Trish: Y-Y-You're The Rock, right?**

**The Rock: Who is…? (Noticing Trish) Damn! Eeeeeasy, big fella!**

**Trish: Mmmm… (Licking her lips) And how big that fella actually is?**

**The Rock: Oh? You want to go one on one with the Great One?**

**Trish: Yep. I want the… Oh yes, people's strudel!**

**The Rock: Well, you certainly look younger than Mae Young, so I don't see a problem with that.**

**Naruto (Whispering to Darthemius): Yet she's much, much older…**

**Darthemius (Whispering back): Quiet, he doesn't need to know that.**

**Trish's voice from the bedroom: Oh my god!**

**Naruto (Truning to Darthemius with 'What the fuck' look): Is he that good?**

**Darthemisu (Shrugging): Well, he's not called the **_**Great One**_** for nothing I guess.**

**Naruto: So umm… What do we do?**

**Darthemius: What else? We launch the chapter and get drunk! Roll it!**

**...**

Chapter sixteen: A beautiful lie.

"Shin-ne!" – talks.

'Nah.' – thoughts.

**...**

**Konohagakure no sato. Hokage's office…**

"Damn it, here we go again…" Minato muttered, signing another document. "I almost miss my coma."

True, the great Yondaime Hokage was finally cleared from the hospital and returned to his duty… which pleased his wife greatly. Sure, she was doing all the work while he was out.

"Fuck it all!" The Hokage cursed. "I'd rather fight Raikage! At least he can provide me with some challenge. Still…" His thoughts returned to the day of the attack. "What was that back then? It sure as hell wasn't Orochimaru, I just know it. But if not Orochimaru, then who? No one was there, and no one could… except Tsubaki. But there is no way she's strong enough to put me in a coma in a matter of seconds."

"You're wondering about it again?" Female voice asked, opening the door.

Minato's eyes lit up. "Kushina! Finally I see something pleasant today!"

"Hmhmhm…" The woman giggled. "Enjoying your work I see…"

"Tch." Yondaime scowled. "Fine, laugh all you want! Laugh at your poor husband, who bought that tale about how great it is to be a Hokage!"

"Hahaha, relax, Minato. At least I'm not worrying sick about your safety every freaking day."

"Yeah, instead we have to worry about our daughter…"

"Yeah…" Kushina frowned. "But at least now we have someone who can look after her while we cannot."

Minato raised an eyebrow. "Really? Who?"

"Jin Kisaragi."

Minato's second eyebrow shot up immediately. "What do you mean, Jin Kisaragi?"

"Didn't I tell you?" Kushina asked back.

"Tell me what?"

"I sent him with Jiraya and Tsubaki for our girl's protection… and that was the right decision. He managed to save her life on that journey."

Yondaime made a silent 'oh'. "Well… I still don't trust him."

"Come on, Minato!" The woman shouted. "It's clearly that Tsubaki is head over heels about that guy!"

"That's exactly why I don't like him!"

"You… You are a very hard man, you know that?"

Minato smirked. "Sure! Especially in certain parts."

Kushina's eyebrows rose. "Did you just mean what I think you mean?"

Hokage's smirk widened. "I already ordered another desk this morning…"

**Konoha street…**

"That movie was so nice!" Sakura exclaimed with hearts in her eyes. "What do you think, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn. I guess. What about you, Tsubaki?"

"Well, the movie itself was nice… But what was that about seven-colored chakra? Chakra is always blue." She said… though she also remembered how she herself used red chakra… and how Jin used some strange black one.

"Yes, true." Sasuke nodded, agreeing with her. "Why do you think Kakashi asked us to watch this film?"

Tsubaki shrugged. "I don't know and… look out!" She quickly pushed Sasuke out of the way, saving him from being rushed over by a horse… A woman on a horse.

"Thanks…" The Uchiha whispered.

"You're welcome. But why was she in such a hurry?"

Suddenly four more horsemen dashed past them and surrounded that unknown woman.

"Hey…" Sakura exclaimed. "That's… That's Fujikaze Yukie!" She stated. "What is she doing here?"

"I don't know…" Tsubaki said. "But perhaps we should help her. Let's come closer."

"Please, Yukie-san!" They heard some old man's voice. "Stop these useless actions! Only you can play princess Fuun and…"

"I refuse!" Yukie shouted. "There is no way I'm going to that country again!"

"If you refuse to play, then I will make sure that you will never work as an actress again!"

"I don't care! Leave me alone, Sandayu!"

"Hey, what's going on here?" Tsubaki decided to intervene.

"You have exactly ten seconds to explain." Sasuke added with a glare, cracking his knuckles.

The old man turned to them and smiled apologetically. "Oh, I'm sorry for the confusion. My name is Sandayu, and I'm Yukie-san's producer."

"Ah, I see…" Tsubaki nodded in understanding. "So what is the problem then?"

"Well…" Sandayu began. "In order to make this movie we need to go to Snow country. And Yukie-san here…"

"I will _not_ go there!" The actress shouted. "And you won't make me."

"Yes, Yukie-san is afraid of… something. We even went as far as ordering a team of shinobi to guard us in our trip."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Wait a second, that's why Kakashi-sensei told us to watch that movie! _We_ are your team!"

"Yes, it seems that way." Sasuke stated.

"It doesn't matter!" Yukie shouted again. "Shinobi or not, I'm not going to that damn country!"

Tsubaki sighed. "Alright, let's try this… Yukie-san, it's clear to me that you're afraid to go there. But you should embrace your fears instead of running from them. Look them in the eye and… Fuck! Where is Jin when I need him? His convincing speeches are so much better…"

Sasuke scowled at this, but…

"Jin?" Yukie suddenly asked. "As in Jin Kisaragi?"

"Umm… yeah."

The actress's eyes lit up. "You know him? Tell me that you do!"

"I… I do."

"We all do in fact." Sasuke exclaimed.

"Thank god." Yukie sighed in relief. "Please take me to him…"

**Konoha hospital…**

"Ah! Yes!" Tsunade screamed happily as her back was hitting the wall repeatedly.

"You do realize that it was supposed to be a simple medical checkup?" Naruto asked, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah… But I… Ah! I just can't help it!" The medic screamed, wrapping her legs around his torso. "Fuck me harder!"

"Damn…" Naruto grunted. "Don't squeeze me so tight, or I'll…"

But he wasn't able to finish, because that moment Tsunade's back arched…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" She screamed as her mind overloaded with a mind-shattering orgasm.

"Oh shit!" Naruto shut his eyes tightly as a sudden sensation pushed him over the edge. But with Tsunade's legs around him he couldn't pull out. So he did the only thing he could… and that is pushed as deep as he could and released his load of hot cum deep inside her womb.

"Huff… Huff…" Tsunade panted heavily, and then kissed Naruto deeply, shoving her tongue into his mouth.

"Mmm…" He moaned, but pulled away several seconds later. "Thanks, that was… refreshing."

"You're a motherfucker, Kisaragi." Tsunade replied.

"Sure thing, mommy." Jin exclaimed, letting her down. "Are you able to stand?"

"I think so." Tsunade got on her feet and started putting her clothes back on. "I can't believe I'm enjoying sex with a kid…"

"Hey! That kid made you pass out twice!" Naruto stated, zipping his pants. "By the way, you do know that Anko was standing outside of this door the entire time?"

The medic smirked. "Nah, don't worry. This is a sound proof room, she didn't hear a thing."

"Oh, okay then…" Naruto was about to leave, but glanced over his shoulder just before opening the door. "Also, think of another reason to call me here. This has been my what… fourteenth medical checkup this week?"

"Hmm, fine. Now get the fuck out of here. I have a job to do."

"Hmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled and left the room.

"Damn, what took you?" Anko scolded, getting up from her chair. "That was one long checkup. Why? She was checking me for three minutes, and you…" She looked at her watch. "Forty seven! What was she checking?"

Naruto scratched the back of her head. "Well… I don't know. Ask her next time."

"You bet your ass I will!" Anko exclaimed. "Now let's go, we have more missions to kill people!"

Naruto smiled. "Anko… You're the best sensei I could've hoped for!"

**Outside…**

"So, how do you want to do this?" Anko asked, pointing at the Hokage tower. "Speed run? Combat run? Or maybe you will simply carry me back to your place and we'll go two hours later?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Sure, he wouldn't mind any other time, Anko was just fucking asking for it. But after almost an hour with Tsunade…

"No, maybe another time."

"Aww…" The kunoichi pouted. "Then…"

"Anko!" ANBU member in cat mask called, landing in front of them.

"Oh, it's Yugao-san!" Jin exclaimed. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, thank you." Yugao nodded. "But I am here to give you a message. You are ordered to be at the Hokage tower ASAP."

"Me or Anko?"

"Both."

"Alright, speed run it is!" Naruto stated, darting forward.

"Hey! Get back here, you cheating son of a bitch!" Anko yelled, running after him.

**Hokage's office…**

'Damn, I think I'm getting old…' Minato thought, massaging his temples. Apparently that actress, Fujikaze Yukie, was trying to jeopardize one of his missions. 'Oh dear, poor girl doesn't want to go to Snow country… Well who gives a crap? I certainly don't!' This girl was already getting on Minato's bad list… But after she asked for Kisaragi's presence, she was already in the top fifty of that list.

Then the door opened…

"Hokage-sama?" Anko asked, entering the office. "Were you requesting for our presence?"

"Yes, I…" Minato started, but…

"Jin!" Yukie rushed towards just entered Naruto and enveloped him in a hug.

"What the…?" Naruto muttered in confusion. "Yukie? What are you doing here?"

"They want to bring me back!" The actress shouted. "Back to Snow country!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Who wants to do that?"

"My producer…" Yukie pointed her finger.

Then two things happened. Sandayu suddenly got the tip of Jin's katana in front of his left eye… and Jin got Minato's kunai on his throat.

"Father!" Tsubaki yelled.

"Lower your weapon, Kisaragi." Yondaime commanded, ignoring his daughter. "This is your only warning."

Jin in turn ignored Minato. "Who are you?" He looked Sandayu straight in the eye… the other eye, not the one he was almost poking with his blade.

"I-I'm Yukie-san's produ…"

"Don't give me this crap." Naruto interrupted. "Tell me who you really are."

"I won't repeat myself, Kisaragi." Minato said. "Either you…"

"I am a samurai of 50th brigade under the true ruler of Snow country – Kazahana Sosetsu-sama." Sandayu spoke and Naruto lowered his sword.

"Just as I expected." He sheathed his katana with a click and it disappeared in his hand. "Now tell me why you want Yukie there."

Sandayu scowled. "Our people are losing hope! We need a symbol, a reason to fight for…"

SLAM.

Jin quickly ducked under Minato's kunai and slammed the old man into the wall. That shocked several people and Tsubaki even gasped. She has never seen Jin so angry before.

"You selfish son of a bitch!" Naruto yelled. "I understand that you stubborn morons are just looking for a way to die, and I'm fine with that! You are old and useless, just like your people! And if you all die, nobody will miss you! But you're not satisfied with that, oh no! You need to bring an innocent girl down with you simply because she is the daughter of a weak leader! And you will ruin her career just because your damn people want hope!"

"How dare you!" Sandayu shouted back. "Sosetsu-sama was great and kind man! He was generous and…"

"And weak!" Naruto interrupted. "Because he died like a useless fool and left his only child with nothing but nightmares!"

"Tch!" Sandayu gritted his teeth. "Koyuki-hime! How can you allow this… this ingrate to speak such words about your own father?"

Yukie looked at him stoically. "I can, because I agree with him completely. And don't you dare calling him ingrate. He's worth more than all your people altogether."

"K-Koyuki-hime…"

"Enough, Kisaragi." Minato said, placing his hand on genin's shoulder. "Put the man down."

"Tch, fine…" Naruto released his grip and allowed the old man to fall on his knees.

"Cough… Hokage-sama!" Sandayu spoke again. "I paid you a lot of money for this mission."

Yondaime raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's true…"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Wait! You can't let him do that!"

"Yes, I understand that. But a mission is a mission…"

"Jin…" Yukie whispered.

Naruto frowned. "Sorry, Yukie. Looks like my hands are tied this time. I'm still a genin and I don't have any authority here…"

The actress looked down. "I… I understand." She then looked up sharply. "Hokage-sama?"

"Yes?"

"I'd like to make an additional request for this mission." Yukie stated. "I request Jin Kisaragi's presence on this mission."

Minato was about to decline, but then he remembered that it was an A-ranked mission, so the payment was… more than nice.

"Well, Kisaragi is still a genin. So he will have to go with his sensei Anko here and that would cost…"

"I don't care. Name any price."

Sasuke glared. "I don't think his presence will be necessary, Yukie-san. Our team is quite capable of defending you."

"I will decide what is necessary, boy." Yukie cut him off sharply. "So, do you agree, Hokage-sama?"

'Sold!' Yondaime thought with a smile on his face. "Nice to have business with you, miss."

**Open sea. Ship's upper deck…**

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop it…" Naruto apologized with a frown.

"It's okay." Yukie smiled sadly at him. "I understand that you did all you could…"

"Not all, but I did everything that was allowed at that time." The blonde stated. "Still, you're here… going back to your precious family…"

"Yeah… But at least I have you with me, so I'm not losing all hope."

"Right, don't lose it. That's all people like you and I have…"

The actress looked at him as if she wanted to say something, but…

"Yukie-san! We are ready to begin the filming!" One of the staff members called.

"Coming!" Yukie replied, walking away from Jin. "Let's talk later."

"Yeah…" Naruto said and turned to look at the water.

"Umm… Jin?"

Naruto turned his head.

"Yes, Tsubaki?"

"Umm…" Red haired girl bit her lower lip and walked closer. "It looks like you know Yukie-san pretty well…"

The blond frowned. "You could say that…"

"Oh?" A pair of breasts connected with the back of his head and two arms wrapped themselves around his neck. "And where from?"

Jin rolled his eyes. "First of all, stop doing that, Anko… at least in public. Secondly – get off me."

"Fine, fine!" Special jounin released her hold. "Now spill, where did you get this girl?"

Naruto sighed. "Well, it's a long story…"

"It's a long trip." Tsubaki stated.

Jin paused. "Alright then. As you probably already guessed, Yukie's real name is Kazahana Koyuki and she has a very fucked up family…"

"Yeah, we got that." Anko nodded. "But what's the reason?"

"The reason's quite simple." Naruto stated. "Yukie's uncle, a fuck named Dotou wanted to be a ruler instead of his brother. So what he did, he hired some shinobi and took over by force. I wasn't lying when I said that Yukie's father was a weakling, that's a damn true. He didn't even put up a resistance when they tried to kill him. But even after taking over, Dotou was not satisfied for some reason. He needed Yukie…"

"What for?" Tsubaki asked.

"I don't know… and quite frankly, I don't care." The blond said, looking away for some reason. "But she escaped and he brought her back…"

"Ah, so that's the story!" Anko concluded. "You saved a princess from her big bad uncle! My, how romantic!"

"Actually you're wrong." Naruto replied. "I was the one who caught her and brought her back."

Tsubaki's eyes widened. "But why would you do such a thing?"

Jin looked at her in amusement. "Because I was a mercenary of course. Dotou offered a large sum of money and the work was not very difficult."

"Ah, so that's the story!" Anko tried again. "He didn't want to pay you, so you took the girl and ran."

"Hmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled. "Sorry, but wrong again. I did take the girl and ran, but it was not because of Dotou's treachery. Quite the opposite in fact, he offered me a large bonus for completing the task so quickly."

"Then why did you do what you did?" Tsubaki wondered.

"I did it… after she told me her story. The one I just told you now…"

_Flashback…_

"_So, are you happy with herself?" Yukie asked absently, sitting on a floor of her cell._

_Naruto shrugged. "I'd be lying if I said that I'm not. I mean I got the money and…"_

"_And ruined my life…" The girl muttered quietly._

"_Oh, come on now! He's your uncle."_

"_That didn't stop him from killing my father."_

_Jin's eyebrows rose. "What did you say?"_

"_He killed my father and the rest of our family." The princess turned to him with amused look on her face. "What he didn't tell you?"_

"_No…" The blond paused. "He did not…"_

_Yukie shook her head. "This changes nothing. It's still too late for me. I'm… Hey, what's wrong with you?"_

"_Kh…" Naruto gritted his teeth and clutched his head in pain. His vision started to blur until he saw Dodou's face in his mind… a face that sudfdenly shifted and became Itachi's face. "Gah… AAAAAAH!"_

"_O-Oi! Are you alright?" Some security guard ran over, but…_

_SLASH._

"_EEP!" Yukie yelped, covering her mouth with her hands as the guard was chopped in two._

_Meanwhile Naruto sank to his knees and started to breathe heavily. _

"_Y-You… What are you doing?" Yukie asked carefully._

_Naruto's breathing slowly turned back to normal as he stood up and brought his sword forward._

"_Stand back."_

"_What? But…"_

"_I said stand back."_

_Yukie did so reluctantly, crawling back to the farthest corner._

"_**Sekkajin!"**_

_A quick barrage of sword slashes and the bars were no more._

"_Come." Naruto said, extending his free hand to the girl._

_She slowly stood up, eyes filled with fear. "Where are you taking me?"_

"_Away." He stated simply._

_Yukie's eyes widened. "But we're in the middle of…!"_

"_Just take my hand." Naruto interrupted._

_The princess did so, and next second they both disappeared from the castle, reappearing miles away from it._

"_H-How?" Yukie asked._

"_I always have a trump card." Naruto said simply and extended his hand once more. "Come, I'll carry you out of here."_

"_But… But why? You have brought me here in the first place!"_

_The blond smiled at her warmly. "Let's just say I had a change of heart. But if you wanted to stay so much…"_

"_Not really." Yukie took his arm and got onto his back. "What do you want for this?"_

_Naruto closed his eyes, remembering Mikoto's gentle smile. "Just… stay alive."_

_Yukie's eyes widened. "I… Yes, I will."_

_End flashback…_

"_He killed off my entire family!" _Yukie's voice echoed in his head once more.

"I don't understand." Anko exclaimed. "You are so cold-blooded, yet you couldn't let one girl die for a large sum of money?"

"I…" Jin paused. 'How am I supposed to explain that she just reminded me of Mikoto-san too much?' He thought. "Let's just drop it, okay? I did it and it's just that. But I did it right under Dotou's nose, so he's now offering a bounty for my head as well."

"Wow, that's just…" Tsubaki started, but suddenly she was interrupted by one of the ship's crew members.

"Hey, look at this!" The sailor shouted.

Naruto turned his head. "Well I'll be damned, a motherfucking iceberg…"

"This is… This is… A GIFT HROM THE HEAVENS!" The director shouted. "Let's continue right there!"

"EH?"

**On the iceberg…**

"Man, that director sure is fucked up in the head." Jin stated, folding his arms.

"Yeah, but you have to give this girl a credit. She sure knows how to play." Anko replied.

"Well, she is after all…" Naruto said, but was suddenly interrupted.

"Kisaragi."

The blond turned his head to see Kakashi and Sasuke approaching him.

"Yes, can I help you, Hatake?"

"Have you been here before?" Masked jounin asked.

"Yes, I was."

"Then you know what we're up against." Kakashi said to what Naruto nodded. "We all know that this film is simply a cover to get Koyuki-hime back."

"That's true." Jin stated. "But _our _actions depend solely on you."

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi sighed. "What he meant was that I'm our team's leader. But our mission is to simply protect Koyuki-hime during this trip. To help this rebellion or not is up to me and me only."

"Then I suggest we do it." The Uchiha said immediately. "This might prove a challenge."

"Careful, Uchiha." Naruto replied. "This challenge as you say may be too much for you."

Sasuke glared and was about to respond with one of his signature Uchiha superiority remarks, but before he could do that, he felt Kakashi's hand on his shoulder.

"Enough, Sasuke. Kisaragi is right this time; you don't have very much experience to seek up challenges like you do." Kakashi said and looked at Naruto's sensei. "What do you think, Anko?"

The special jounin smirked evilly. "What do _you_ think I think?" She replied. "Jin-kun said they have shinobi! I'm always up for killing cute little shinobi!"

Kakashi slapped his forehead. "I should've expected that… What about you, Kisaragi?"

Naruto shrugged. "I've said it before; coming here was a big fucking mistake. We…"

"Spoken like a true coward." Sasuke commented.

"We are not protecting ourselves." Jin continued without sparing a glance at the Uchiha. "And the opposition might get good. After what happened last time, I believe Dotou made some arrangements to upgrade his security personnel. We are fighting the unknown…"

"Well, I don't see us fighting anything!" Anko stated. "I'm bored out of my fucking mind here and…"

BLAST.

An explosion shook the entire iceberg.

"Well, here's your fight." Naruto stated in disdain, summoning his katana in his left hand. "I wonder who it is…"

"What happened?" Tsubaki asked, landing beside her teammates with Sakura in tow.

"We heard an explosion! Is everyone alright?" Sakura added.

But no one answered. Everyone was looking at the exploded area. And when the smoke was finally cleared, there stood one woman… a kunoichi… a blonde haired kunoichi.

Naruto's eyebrows shot up. "Of all possible places…" He muttered.

"KISARAGI!" The kunoichi screamed. "You motherfucking son of a bitch!"

Tsubaki snorted. "Are all girls from your past greeting you this way?"

"Nah." Jin replied. "Remember Yukie?"

"Remember Tsunade?"

Naruto's face twisted. "Touché…"

Meanwhile, Kakashi stepped forward. "Nii Yugito from Kumogakure, correct?"

"Correct." The blonde kunoichi spat.

"Well…" Masked jounin continued. "I have a good idea already, but still I must ask. What is your business here?"

"My business?" Yugito hissed. "Well, I guess there will be no harm from telling you. I am here to brutally kill Kisaragi!"

"Ouch!" Jin flinched. "That hurt! And I so hoped for a place in your heart…"

"Shut up!"

"Ah, so you're not here for our client then?" Kakashi asked again.

"You mean that girl?" Yugito pointed at Koyuki. "Nah, she's way below my pay grade…"

Kakashi sighed in relief…

"Well, it's just…"

But suddenly Yugito continued.

"…It's their job." She pointed behind her back and a group of three shinobi appeared.

"Ho!" Naruto exclaimed. "So you decided to bring reinforcements this time, Neko-chan?"

"Fuck you!" Kumo kunoichi yelled. "You will pay for what you did that time!"

"Maa… You fought her too, Kisaragi?" Kakashi asked.

"Nah, not really." Jin replied. "I simply knocked her up and ran away."

"WHAT?" Tsubaki and Yugito shouted at the same time.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jin laughed. "That expression was priceless!"

"Why you…!"

"Enough toying with them, Yugito-sempai!" One of the others Kumo ninjas called. "You, Rattlesnake! Tell us which one of you is Kazahana Koyuki!"

Immediately, Naruto pointed his finger at… Sasuke.

"He is!"

"He certainly doesn't look like a princess…" The dark skinned girl replied.

"Well, he certainly acts like one…" Jin said with a smirk, fully aware of Sasuke's death glare directed at him.

"Are you trying to fuck with me?" The girl yelled, grabbing the hilt of her long sword.

"Fuck with you?" Naruto said in amusement. "Are you blind or what? I'm still in my pants, see? How can I fuck like that?"

The girl prepared to lung, but was suddenly stopped by her teammate.

"Enough, Karui. Fighting him is not our job."

"But Darui! That bastard is pushing it!"

"That's exactly what he's trying to do." Dark skinned guy named Darui stated. "If you were to attack him now, he would've simply killed you. Remember who we're dealing with."

"Y-Yeah…" Karui said with a frown.

"Ah! So they're here for our hime-chan after all!" Anko exclaimed, taking out a kunai. "This will be fun!"

"Samui-san?" Darui asked and the last one from the three man cell – a blonde woman with large… ahem, assets stepped forward.

"Jin Kisaragi." Samui began. "Surrender the princess and we might let you go."

"Maa…" Kakashi looked her over. "You sure look confident in your skills… I guess you also know my name."

Samui nodded. "Indeed, Sharingan no Kakashi. We are Kumogakure's elite and…"

"Kh… Kh… Khahahahahahaha!" Naruto laughed. "Elite you say? Pu-lease! If you're Kumogakure's elite, then I'm an Uchiha!"

Samui's eyes narrowed. "We are the elite, and we are fully capable of taking you down."

"Pffffft! Hahahahaha!" Naruto laughed again. "You couldn't take me down last time! And now, even with Neko-chan here, you won't be able to do a shit!"

The blonde Kumo captain smirked. "Oh, you think so?"

"I know so!" Jin replied. "Besides, last time I was alone. This time I have an entire team with two jounins on my side. Face it, you have no chance."

"We do not think so." Darui said.

Naruto shrugged. "Suit yourself. Kakashi, you take that guy with the sword. He's proficient in Suiton, Raiton and kenjutsu so be careful. Anko, that blonde girl is yours. She's pretty average, but she's still a jounin. Tsubaki, that mouthy girl is yours. You should be able to handle her. Uchiha, back her up. Sakura… just shut up and stay put. I'll take Neko-chan."

Tsubaki nodded. "I got it."

"Tch." Sasuke scowled. He didn't like taking orders from Jin, but he will be fighting alongside Tsubaki, so it was not so bad.

"Yay, let's go, Blondie-chan!" Anko exclaimed happily, licking the blade of her kunai.

"Umm… Do you remember that I'm still in charge, Kisaragi?" Kakashi asked and Naruto sighed.

"Fine, what are your orders then?"

"My orders…" Kakashi thought for a moment. "Well, I order everyone to do what Kisaragi just said."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Very professional, Hatake…" He said, turning to his opponent. "Ready, Neko-chan?"

Yugito glared at him, but…

"Now wait a second!" Sudden voice spoke. "Who will take on me then, mothafucka?"

Naruto's eyes almost bulged out of his skull as he looked at the top of the iceberg.

"Holy fucking shit!" He cursed.

"What? What happened, Jin?" Tsubaki asked in slight worry.

"Kakashi! Change of plans! Emergency withdrawal! NOW!" Naruto shouted.

"What?" Kakashi asked in disbelief. "Who is that?"

"Don't blush and keep your cool!" The voice spoke again. "I'm Kira-bi, you fool!"

"Kira-bi?" Kakashi's eyebrows furrowed. "Never heard of you. Who are…?"

"Kakashi!" Naruto screamed. "This is not the time for talking! Grab everyone and run! I'll hold them off!" He added, turning his back to Yugito.

Big mistake.

"You're mine!" The girl rushed at him with her top speed, throwing a punch at his head.

Sensing her approach, Naruto smirked. "No, _you _are mine!" He said, sidestepping her attack and kneeing her in the stomach. Then he quickly kicked her under her knee and got behind the girl, placing Yukianesa's blade at her throat. "I knew you won't be able to resist attacking me from behind."

"Damn you, Kisaragi!" Karui shouted, drawing her sword.

"Uh-uh-uh! Hold it!" Naruto exclaimed. "One wrong move and Niibi-chan will lose her pretty little head!"

"Nice, Jin!" Tsubaki cheered.

"No, the situation is still fucked up." Naruto stated. "Now look here…" He said, looking at Kirabi. "You're going to let them leave and I will let her go."

"What do you mean let us leave?" Tsubaki asked in confusion and slight fear.

"I mean that if I go with you, taking her as a hostage, they will simply follow us. I have to stay…"

"No!" Tsubaki shouted. "I will not abandon you! I will…"

"Quiet!" Kakashi interrupted her. "What happened, Kisaragi? You were so determined before…"

"Do you see that guy in sunglasses, Hatake?" Naruto asked. "Well, this is Raikage's brother, as well as Hachibi no jinchuuriki. He can take on our entire team and win. We have no chance."

'Another jinchuuriki?' Kakashi thought in shock. He knew that Yugito was, but that Kira-bi guy too? That was just ridiculous!

Kirabi raised an eyebrow at this. "Surprise that you don't know me, yo! Me and your sensei fighting was a show!"

Kakashi's one visible eye widened. "You… fought sensei?"

"Sure, mothafucka! Or do you think I'm just a baka?"

'Damn, that's not good.'

"But what about you?" Anko asked her student.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something." Jin replied. "Now take Yukie and go!"

"Jin…" The princess spoke sadly. "You… You don't have to do this. If he is after my head, then let him have it. I won't let you sacrifice yourself…"

"No, Yukie." Naruto interrupted. "You promised to live. Besides, he's not after your head… He's after mine. But at least this way I will be the only one to perish."

"No, Jin! I won't let you…!"

SMACK.

Tsubaki fell face forward.

"K-Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said in shock.

"We have no choice." Masked jounin said, picking up his unconscious subordinate. "I hope you know what you're doing, Kisaragi. Everyone onboard!"

Jin smirked and watched in satisfaction how his teammates got on the ship and sailed away. Now they were only a tiny dot on the horizon.

"Hmhmhmhmhm…" He chuckled. "Worked like a clock."

"Bravo, nice spectacle, mothafucka." Kirabi said clapping his hands. "A beautiful lie."

"Thank you." Naruto grinned and threw Yugito on her back, pointing his blade at her throat. "Now tell me, Neko-chan, are you still a virgin?"

"Fuck you!" The kunoichi threw him a death glare.

"So you are… Dammit, that's unfortunate. I told you to lose it before we meet again."

"Shut up!"

"Oh, Now that's an interesting situation!" Naruto smirked. "Only last time you were a bloody heap…"

"Let her go, Kisaragi." Kirabi said.

"Hn, sure." Jin removed his blade from Yugito's throat and placed it on his shoulder.

Yugito used her chance and got away instantly.

"So… What is your real reason for coming out of your hole, pal?" Jin asked with a smirk. "It can't be working for Dotou, can it?"

"What do you think?" Kirabi asked.

"I see… So? What is it?"

"Hmhmhm… Sharp as always, Rattlesnake." The man in sunglasses stated. "I guess that's why my bro is holding you in such high regards."

Naruto's smirk widened. "That… Or probably the fact that I graced him with that scar across his left eye?"

Kirabi shrugged. "Maybe that too…"

"How dare you!" Karui shouted. "How dare you to speak about Raikage-sama as if…"

"**Hishouken!"**

Dark skinned girl's eyes widened as Naruto's ice blade approached her. But just before it reached her head…

CRACK.

…It was stopped by Darui's sword.

"That wasn't nice, Jin Kisaragi." He spoke.

"Sorry, I just wanted to shut her up." Naruto apologized, turning back to Kirabi. "So? I'm still waiting for an answer."

"Well you see…" Kirabi started. "After your infiltration…"

"Infiltration?" Naruto exclaimed in amusement. "Shame on you, Neko-chan! How could you deceive the entire village like that?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Don't listen to him, Kirabi-sensei!" Yugito shouted.

"Sure, what did she tell you? That big bad criminal Jin Kisaragi has infiltrated Kumo to kill the Raikage, or something?"

"Actually yes…"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… Lying is bad, Neko-chan!"

"Shut up! And stop calling me Neko-chan!"

"Sorry, can't help it. Anyway, I had no desire to infiltrate your village and even less desire to attack your Raikage. I was just meeting with my contact there, nothing more, nothing less. Actually it was a one time thing. We were simply both close to that place, so we decided to meet there. In fact, I was already _leaving_ when dear Neko-chan decided that she should capture me… and alerted the entire village by trying to do so. I managed to beat her two-tailed ass if you remember, but then your brother arrived and I had to hit it."

"I see…" Kirabi nodded. "But it has nothing to do with why I'm here. You see, mothafucka, bro was so fascinated with you that he decided to make you an offer… An offer to join Kumo."

"Eh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "He would do that after what I did to him?"

"He's doing it _because _of that, no one was able to hurt him in years and you managed on your first try. And also…" Kirabi paused. "He said that he will train you personally to become the next Raikage."

"WHAT?" Yugito and Karui screamed simultaneously.

"Wow, that's quite the offer…" Naruto concluded. "But can it wait for a bit, like a few years? There are things I must do before…"

"I'm afraid that's not possible." Kirabi interrupted. "Bro's impatient. And he said that if you refuse, then I will have to kill you."

"Tch." Naruto scowled. "I don't wish to fight you, Kirabi."

"Neither do I. And you might avoid it, just say yes."

Naruto closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "I guess I'll test the power of Hachibi after all…"

"So be it." Eight-tailed jinchuuriki stated. "Bad choice, mothafucka…" He added, drawing his seven blades.

"No, it's not." Jin said, closing his eyes. "I'm not afraid of dying; my reason for living was taken from me a long time ago." He then opened his eyes with blazing Sharingan inside. "I am already dead! It's only a question of how many I will take to the underworld with me!"

**...**

**Next time! The conclusion of the Snow country arc and… and a special surprise!**

**Naruto's rival will arrive! Guess who it is and you will get your own chance to beat the shit out of John Cena… or a candy.**

**Anyway, fuck like hell and sleep well.**

**Darthemius.**


	17. Determination of a dead man

**Crowd 1: Let's go Cena!**

**Crowd 2: CENA SUCKS!**

**Naruto (Turning off the TV): Damn, WWE is crap these days.**

**Darthemius: You got that right. The Rock has left again… Lesnar's back though. Maybe something new will finally happen.**

**Naruto: By the way, are those fans retarded or what?**

**Darthemius: What do you mean?**

**Naruto: What I mean is… Sigh, did you see that guy, Daniel Bryan?**

**Darthemius: What about him? He reminds me of a goat… yeah, totally worthless.**

**Naruto: Exactly! So why are they chant YES along with him? Is it simply because they know what to chant? Or do they miss 'WHAT?' chants so much?**

**Darthemius (Sgrugging): Well yeah, I noticed this thing a long time ago. Do you remember that guy from TNA, Mr. Anderson? Every time he goes to the ring he shouts that he's from GREEN BAY VESCONSIN! And people are chanting that along with him no matter which city they are currently in. That's just dumb, why chant another city's name?**

**Naruto: No idea… Hey, I've got a question. Why are so many people are asking for me to fuck my damn mother in this story? That's gross…**

**Darthemius: And fucking your sister isn't?**

**Naruto: Nah, besides you are fucking that girl you consider to be your sister.**

**Darthemius: That's different, we're not related.**

**Naruto: And if you were?**

**Darthemius: …Well, I guess I would've fucked her anyway.**

**Naruto: And what about your mother.**

**Darthemius (Flinching): Gh, not my type…**

**Naruto: Exactly my point! Alright, I'll go get cola, you finish these damn notes.**

**Darthemius: Fine, fine… Anyway guys, I am saddened! No one guessed who Naruto's rival actually is… not that many people has tried, but still. Bah, no matter… because it's time for a… **

**MAJOR SPOILER: in the end of this story Naruto will fall in love with Hinata and become the Hokage!**

**SMACK.**

**Naruto (Placing Darthemius's unconscious body on the couch carefully): Don't worry, people. Darth was just joking, hehehe… At least I hope he was…**

**...**

Chapter seventeen: Determination of a dead man.

"Shin-ne!" – talks.

'Nah.' – thoughts.

**...**

**Open sea. An iceberg…**

Naruto slowly cracked his neck left and right. "IKU-ZE!"

He and Kirabi immediately jumped at each other, clashing in a midair swordfight.

CLANG.

"Ahahahahaha! **Musou!" **Naruto created an ice platform under him and jumped off of it. **"Senshouzan!" **He did a downward slash, trying to cut Kirabi across his back.

But Hachibi jinchuuriki foresaw this and placed one of his swords directly behind his back, especially for a situation like this.

CLANG.

"Not bad for a geezer!" Naruto stated with an insane smirk as they both landed on the ground.

"Tch." Kirabi hissed. "Whatever you do, don't use any Raiton jutsu. Especially defensive ones. Bro paid for that mistake by almost losing his eye…"

"He should've listened to me and simply get out of my damn way."

_Flashback. Kumogakure no sato…_

"_Well, I guess that's it." Naruto said, observing Yugito's downed form. "Next time let's have a simple sex, Neko-chan."_

"_There won't be any next time." A stern voice said from behind._

"_Oh-ho!" The blond turned around slowly, placing his sword on his shoulder. "You certainly don't lack the confidence, calling me out instead of hitting me in the back, ne Ay-san?"_

_The Raikage glared at him. "Was it you who defeated my soldiers?"_

_Jin paused. "Umm… no?"_

"_I thought so." Ay said, activating his lightning armor._

_Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes. "Look pal; let me put it for you this way. Do you consider me to be nothing but an insect, compared to you?"_

"_Exactly." Dark skinned man stated._

"_And there you have it!" The blond exclaimed. "I'm weak, I'm useless, I'm insignificant. So maybe I'll just promise not to do this again, and you'll consider simply letting me go?" He asked hopefully._

_The Raikage smirked at this. "Promise, huh? Do you think I'm stupid? You should never trust an enemy, even perspective one."_

"_Hmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled. "Hmhmhmhmhahahaha! Bravo, my hat is off to you!" He clapped. "…Well, if I ever have a hat, it will be off to you… Anyway, I'm happy to see that at least one of the Kages is not a peace-loving imbecile."_

_Ay's smirk widened. "Oh? A high praise from a Kage-killer."_

_Naruto's eyebrows furrowed at this. "How do you know that?"_

"_My information network is far better than the one that Jiraiya has." Dark skinned man stated._

"_How so?" The blond asked._

"_Because the main figure of this network is not a dumb peeping tom who can't even get laid for free."_

_Naruto nodded. "Indeed, that is a good reason… But a question, if you may. Why didn't you release the information about me into the bingo book?"_

"_Simple, I had no reason to do that." Ay stated. "You haven't crossed Kumogakure's path until this very day. The biggest mistake of your life."_

_Jin rolled his eyes once again. "Damn, I wanted to avoid fighting you…"_

_The Raikage grinned evilly. "Of course, even I would've wanted to avoid fighting me."_

"_Not that, you moron." Naruto said sternly, making Ay's smile fade. "I don't need another Kage corpse on my hands."_

_Their eyes met once again and Ay's mouth opened in surprise._

'_Sharingan?'_

"_IKU-ZE!" In a blink of an eye Naruto was in front of the large Kage and lashed out with his sword._

"_Tch." The Raikage hissed, blocking it with his arm guards. "Naïve! My armor is…"_

_CRACK._

"_What?" Ay's eyebrows almost disappeared in his hairline when a crack line appeared on one of his arm guards. "Impossible!"_

"_Is it?" Naruto asked with a smirk, returning his sword into its scabbard. "You know, you're not as smart as I actually thought. One of your jinchuriki lies defeated. Several of your best jounin are defeated as well. How do you think I did that, with luck?"_

_Ay's eyes narrowed. "Your sword…"_

"_DING, DING, DING, DING, DING! Good answer, pal!" Naruto mocked. "One of the legendary blades, Yukianesa. It can cut through almost anything, and your chakra armor is not an exception."_

_Dark skinned man gritted his teeth. "Well, then I'll just have to evade being hit!" He exclaimed, empowering his lightning armor._

_Jin smiled in amusement. 'Way too predictable. That was almost too easy… Now what is hard!' He thought, evading a punch to the head. 'One blow and I'm dead. I have to wait for the right moment. I'll only have once chance at this…'_

"_**Girochin Doroppu!"**_

"_Woah!" Naruto yelled in surprise as he jumped to the side, barely avoiding Raikage's heel drop._

_CRASH._

"_Holy shit!" He exclaimed, watching how much devastation a single heel drop has caused. "This guy is not pulling any punches!"_

"_No time to look around, boy!" Ay started to move so fast around him, that Jin almost got a head spinning._

'_Okay, let's take offensive…' The blond watched his opponent blur several more times and then…_

"_**Hirensou!" **He draw his sword insanely quick… but still hit nothing but air._

_Instead Ay appeared right in front of him, grabbing his waist._

"_A shame, you had potential." Dark skinned man exclaimed, preparing to deliver one of his most devastating attacks._

"_I still have." Naruto said slyly._

"_Haha! What can you possibly do at this distance?"_

_Naruto grinned and grabbed Raikage's hand. **"Suiton: Suijinheki!"**_

_Ay only had the time to widen his eyes before they both were engulfed in water._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Dark skinned man screamed as his greatest weapon was turned against him._

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk…" Naruto slowly walked to a kneeling Raikage and leaned on his shoulder with his elbow. "That had to hurt, especially with the amount of chakra you poured into this thing. Anyway, I guess that's my due to leave. See you around…" He pushed himself off his opponent and started to walk towards Kumo's entrance… only to find Ay in his way ten seconds after._

"_DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" He shouted, lashing out with another punch._

_But after such a shock his moving speed was severely reduced… which allowed Naruto to quickly duck under his punch and…_

"_**Rehhyou!"**_

…_And execute a peerless upward slash._

"G_AH!" Ay clutched the left side of his face in pain._

"_A good warrior knows when to give up…" Naruto stated, sending the Raikage through a building wall with a kick to the chest. "…And he also knows when to run away. JA NE!" With that he quickly created an ice platform and flew away as quickly as he could._

_BLAST._

_The building exploded, revealing a livid looking Raikage._

"_Jin Kisaragi…" A smile suddenly appeared on his face. "How fascinating. Perhaps there _are _good challengers beside that yellow motherfucker after all…"_

_End flashback…_

"Meh." Narutoshook his head. "Let's continue!"

He ran at Kirabi once again.

CLANG.

"**Sekkajin!" **Naruto exclaimed, swinging his blade around himself with insane speed. "HAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed, starting to actually push Kirabi back.

'Tch, this kid is amazing!' The Hachibi host thought. 'Even with my unpredictable sword style he is able to push me back. Looks like bro was right about him after all…'

"What's the matter! You stopped looking so tough anymore!" Naruto yelled. **Fubuki!"**

"Etto!" Kirabi back flipped in order to escape the deadly slash, but to his shock Naruto was already at the point where he was about to land. 'He's fast!'

"**Rehhyou!" **Jin made an incredibly fast upward slash, which Kirabi managed to block with one of his swords, but…

"**Hirensou!"**

As a result of this attack, Kirabi's blade was knocked out of his hand, and both of his arms were partially frozen.

'Gh! Damn him and his ice attacks!' Raikage's brother thought, gritting his teeth.

"**Musou!" **Naruto created another ice platform and flew straight at his opponent.

"Naïve!" Kirabi stated, jumping over Jin… only for his eyes to widen. "Shit!" He got it, Naruto wasn't aiming for him. "Karui! Look out!"

"Ha!" Naruto flew straight at the dark skinned kunoichi, but she was ready to face him with her sword in her hands.

"Come on, you bastard!" She shouted and swung her blade, shattering the ice platform completely. However…

"**Senshouzan!" **Naruto jumped over Karui's head and was about to cut it off when…

CLANG.

…His slash was suddenly blocked by Darui's sword.

"Darui, thank you." Karui sighed in relief.

"A little early for that, bitch!" Naruto pushed Darui off of him and kicked Karui in the back. "This is the last time you saved her life! **Hiren…"**

"**Katon: Inferuno Kaenhoushaki!" (Inferno Flame Thrower)**

"Grr!" Jin scowled, jumping to the side in order to escape a massive amount of bluish fire thrown his way. "Finally came out to play, eh Neko-chan?"

Yugito only glared at him, getting on all fours and preparing to unleash the full power of her bijuu on her enemy.

"Kisaragi!"

Naruto glanced over his shoulder to see Karui charging at him.

"Tch, **Hishouken."**

And once again Karui froze from fear… and once again she was saved. By Kirabi this time.

"Nice job with nailing me by that ice, mothafucka." Eight-tailed jinchuuriki stated.

Jin sighed, rolling his eyes. "Well I'll be damned… I mean, why did you take this girl with you? I almost killed her four times already! Can she do anything special at all?"

Silence.

"She can't? That's a damn waste. Just tell her to stay away from this, alright? She will only get in the way of our fight."

'Fucking Sharingan! Even though bro has warned me about it, I never expected this guy to be so good at using it.' Kirabi's eyebrows furrowed. "Everyone, listen up. He's better than I anticipated. Darui, you're with me. We're taking him head on. Yugito, you cover us with long area ninjutsu. Samui and Karui, you stay back and attack only on my command. Got it?"

"Hai, Kirabi-sensei!"

"Alright, let's check it out!"

Kirabi and Darui charged at Naruto instantly, attacking from both sides.

CLANG.

"Gh!" The avenger grunted. 'If they'll keep at it, I won't be able to hold on even with my Sharingan!' He thought… just as he received a deep cut to the back.

Sirprisingly it was from Darui.

"Guah!" Naruto gasped in pain, falling to his knees.

"Nice one, Darui!" Samui commented.

"The final sting!" Kirabi brought one of his swords down and it hit Naruto head on…

CRACK.

…Only for his body to crumble into ice.

"**Touga Hyoujin!" **

"Disperse!" Kirabi shouted as he and Darui jumped to different sides, narrowly escaping a massive wave of ice.

"Dah." Naruto gasped again, falling on one knee. Yes, he managed to escape the last strike, but the one Darui inflicted was real. "You won't get away!" Sharingan wielder prepared to send another Touga Hyoujin at Darui while he was still in midair, but…

"**Katon: Mugen Kasen!" (Infinite Fire Arrow)**

Another jutsu from Yugito made him back flip several times. This time it came in form of a huge amount of blue fire arrows shot from her mouth.

"Damn it all!" Naruto grunted, creating one more ice platform and thus outflying all the arrows. "You're a damn annoyance!" He flew straight at Yugito.

"**Musou Tosshougeki!" **He exclaimed, not bringing his sword down this time, but thrusting it forward.

Yugito's eyes widened. Jin was way too fast for her even in her tailed state, so she could only watch in shock how he approached her… how he unleashed his sword, and…

CLANG.

…How it got blocked once again by Darui's sword.

"Grah! I've had enough of you!" Naruto screamed in rage, closing his eyes and opening them again sharply. **"Mangekyo Sharingan!"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Darui screamed in pain, falling face first on the ice.

"Darui!" Kirabi rushed to his subordinate, throwing one of his swords at Naruto on his way. "Darui!" He tried to bring the dark skinned jounin back into consciousness, but it was to no avail.

"It's useless, Hachibi-chan." Naruto stated.

"What have you done to him, Kisaragi?" Raikage's brother growled, holding Darui's unconscious body in his arms.

"Oh that?" Jin chuckled. "I simply removed him from the picture."

"Removed him, eh…?" Red chakra started to bubble around the man in sunglasses.

"K-Kirabi-sensei…" Yugito stuttered.

"Take Darui and go. This area won't be safe for much longer."

"H-Hai!" Yugito quickly grabbed her team member and jumped away.

"Boy, oh boy!" Naruto exclaimed happily. "Finally some real action! But I guess I won't be able to face you in that form without a little power up!" He brought his sword in front of himself. **"Dai roku-roku-roku kousoku kikan kaihou. Jigen kanshou kyosuu houjin tenkai. Code: S.O.L. BreiBru! KIDOU!"**

"**I don't know what you just did…" **Kirabi spoke, standing up from his knees in his six-tailed form. **"But this will not help you!" **With that he rushed straight at his enemy, preparing to punch his lights out. **'No one** **except my brother can dodge my attack in this form!'**

And indeed, Naruto didn't dodge… he simply caught Kirabi's fist.

"**Im… Impossible!" **Dark skinned jinchuuriki exclaimed. **"No one can…"**

"**Rehhyou!"**

SLASH.

Kirabi's eyes widened when he received a deep cut across his chest.

'**N-No way… He even cut through my chakra cloak! Who is this kid?'**

"_**Hey, snap out of it!" **_Hachibi's voice echoed in his head. _**"Or this 'amazing' kid will cut your damn head off! Use your swords!"**_

'**Right!' **Kirabi drew his blades once more and faced Naruto again.

'Tch.' Naruto scowled. A kenjutsu fight against Kirabi was tough… but a kenjutsu fight against Kirabi in his jinchuuriki form was insane! 'Fuck! Even with my Sharingan and BlazBlue I won't be able to…' His train of thoughts stopped when he received a nasty cut on his stomach. "Ah!"

CLANG. CLANG.

"Ah! Damn!" And yet another cut broke through his defense. Again and again, Kirabi was quickly gaining the advantage. Few minutes later Naruto's body was covered in cuts, deep and shallow. His clothes were now thorn and bloody.

"Fucking asshole!" Naruto screamed, falling on one knee.

"**You fought well, I'll give you that." **Kirabi stated. **"But this is the end. I'm going to finish my mission." **He added, running at Naruto again.

The blond gritted his teeth in anger, watching his enemy's approach. 'Fuck! I can't die now! What else do I have? Think! Wait, his style is based solely on offense! How about…' He stood up shakily.

"**Oh? Decided to take death like a warrior? Admirble, but…" **Kirabi brought down his blade and…

"**Kokuujin…"**

Kirabi's sword hit some strange energy shield and Naruto disappeared.

"**Where did that mothafucka go?"**

"**Yukikaze!" **Naruto shouted right behind Hachibi jinchuuriki's back.

CLICK.

"**GUAH!"** Kirabi gasped in pain, falling face first on the ice, as a fountain of blood erupted from his chest. **"H-Hachibi…"**

"_**Damn! Must I do everything for you?"**_

Suddenly Kirabi's body started to change again.

"Son of a bitch…" Naruto muttered quietly, now looking at one huge octopus – the Hachibi's true form.

"_**Jin Kisaragi!" **_It screamed.

"Uh-oh…"

"_**This is your end!" **_

A black sphere appeared in front of Hachibi's mouth and Naruto's eyes widened.

'Oh, fuck me in the ass! If he nails me with this shit, I will be fucking obliterated! No choice…' Jin thought, releasing a seal on his hand.

"_**Die!"**_

BLAST.

Enormous beam of energy escaped Hachibi's mouth, going straight at Jin, enveloping him completely. A few moments later they both were gone, the beam… as well as Jin.

"_**He was good, very good… A shame he had to die so young…"**_

"Ho! That's a high praise, coming from a demon!"

Hachibi looked up sharply. _**"What? Impossible! You should be…"**_

But he was not allowed to finish because Naruto jumped down from his floating platform and dove straight at Hachibi… placing one paper seal right on its forehead.

"_**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" **_The demon roared, twitching in pain and destroying the remains of the iceberg.

"Oppa!" Naruto exclaimed, landing gracefully on top of water's surface… pocketing his three-pronged kunai. "Thanks, dad."

The next second Kirabi's body landed as well. Not so gracefully though, he fell head first into the water.

"Huff… Huff…" Naruto stood up slowly. "Well, that sure as hell was one of the toughest fights in my life…" He stated, walking towards his downed opponent.

"Stop!"

Suddenly the remaining members of Kumo team landed between him and their sensei.

"Oh, there you are." Naruto said with a smirk. "And I was just about to go look for you…"

"Stand down, Kisaragi." Samui said, holding her blade with shaking hands. "We surrender, you have won. Now leave, please."

"Ho?" Jin raised an eyebrow. "And why should I do that? You were really determined to kill me several minutes ago. Why should I spare you?"

Yugito bared her fangs at him. "You must be tired now, right Kisaragi? Do you think you can take on another jinchuuriki and two other shinobi in that state?"

"Hmhmhmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled and started to walk forward.

"Halt!" Karui shouted. "We know we're probably no match for you… But we will fight if…"

She wasn't allowed to finish when Naruto suddenly blurred out of view and appeared right between the three of them.

"Idiots." Jin stated, simply kicking three girls away from him.

"Gh…" Yugito grunted, getting up once again. "You will not land a finger on…!"

"Oh, shut up." Naruto interrupted, dismissing his sword.

"Huh?" Yugito exclaimed in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Heh, isn't it obvious?" Jin asked back. "I'm ending our fight. Now let me look at those two…"

"If you touch them…" Samui began, but Naruto raised his hand.

"I'm not going to kill them." He stated. "If I was, I'd simply killed the three of you first. And believe me; I can do that even now."

"But why?"

Naruto snorted. "Simple, I wasn't paid for this."

Surprisingly, Yugito was the first one to release her stance.

"Fine, what do you need to look at them for?" She asked.

"Well, first of all…" Jin walked towards Kirabi and ripped the seal from his forehead. "These aren't very easy to make, you know. Don't worry; he'll be up in a few hours. Send him my regards by the way; it was one the best fights in my life."

"Alright." Yugito nodded her head. "And Darui?"

Naruto approached the unconscious Kumo jounin and touched his forehead with two fingers.

"There. I hit him with a very strong genjutsu. And if I wouldn't have do what I just did, he would've remained there… forever."

"I… I see…" Yugito said in slight shock. "So… what now?"

"What, you wish to fight again?" Jin asked.

"No!" Three girls shouted simultaneously.

"Good, then take them and go… Oh, and tell Raikage-chan that patience is a good trait. He could lose his brother and one of his best men today. And tell that I will consider his offer, but not today. My priority right now is… elsewhere."

"Alright, we will." Samui stated.

"Well, then I'm off." Naruto said, creating another ice platform and jumping on top of it. "Oh, and Yugito…"

"Yes?" The girl responded, not believing that he just called her by her name, instead of his usual 'Neko-chan'.

"_Do _pop that cherry before we meet again, alright? I'm not into virgins, you know…" He looked at her over his shoulder with a wink and flew away.

"Son of a…"

**With Konoha team…**

"No! We must go back for him!" Tsubaki yelled.

"For the ninety fifth time, Tsubaki." Kakashi replied. "No, we will not. He chose himself to fight against two demon hosts. And if my calculations are true, then Kisaragi is already dead."

"No, he can't be dead!" Red haired girl screamed with tears in her eyes. "He can't die!"

"Nonsense, everyone can…" Kakashi hated himself for what he was just doing. Actually he could just ignore Jin's suggestion and stay… But he knew that Minato-sensei was trying to get rid of Jin for quite some time, so… it was a perfect opportunity. Besides, he even volunteered. Now Kakashi's hands were clean.

"Tsubaki…" Sasuke placed his hand on her shoulder.

"He promised!" She sobbed. "He promised he won't leave me…! How could he?"

Sasuke's eyes lit up. 'Now's my chance to show who really cares about her.' He thought. "Look, Tsubaki, he might be gone now, but I… I will stay…"

"Hey, did you feel that?" Anko suddenly said, interrupting Sasuke's confession.

"Feel what?" Koyuki asked.

"Something's approaching… And it's approaching really fast." Kakashi stated. "Guard on!"

"Hai!" All genins and two jounins took their battle stances… only for all of them… well, except for Sasuke and Kakashi, to gasp in shock when bloody and battered Jin Kisaragi landed face first on ship's deck.

"Ouch… not my most subtle landing…" He muttered, struggling to push himself up. 'Damn, I should get an Oscar for this…'

"JIN!" Tsubaki shouted, instantly rushing to his side.

"Well I'll be damned!" Anko stated proudly. "You really managed to pull that through, kid! How did you survive?"

"Yes, I would like to know that as well." Kakashi added with narrowed eyes.

They both were ignored though…

"T-Tsubaki… Oh, my ribs!"

"Hold on, Jin! I'll take care of you!" Tsubaki quickly got under his shoulder and lead him down the stairs.

"Wait. First I'd like to know…" Kakashi spoke again, but was interrupted by a glare from Hokage's daughter.

"You can ask that later. Now he needs medical care." She said and they both disappeared from everyone's view.

**Naruto's room…**

"Yeow! Damn… careful please…"

"Oh, sorry." Tsubaki muttered, laying Jin on his bed. "Now let's get rid of those clothes…"

"My, you one perverted girl!" Naruto exclaimed with a smile on his face. "I almost died just now, and that's what you're making me do?"

"Stop that." The girl said. "You know very well what I meant by that. Your clothes look like you've been working in a slaughterhouse for several years!"

Naruto looked down at himself. "Shit, you're right. Okay, let's get rid of these…"

With their combined efforts they managed to remove Naruto's clothes, and now Tsubaki was treating his wounds.

"Yeow! That hurt!" He yelped.

"Oh, suck it up! Are you a man, or what?"

"Of course I am…!"

"Well, men don't yelp!" She stated, treating another cut.

"Ouch!" Naruto yelped again. "Well thanks a lot! My ego just took a grave hit and I think it's on the verge of death…"

Suddenly Tsubaki stopped.

"Oh, come on. I'll be quiet now, okay?"

Still nothing.

Naruto turned around. "What's the ma…?" Words died in his throat when he saw her face. "What happened? Why are you crying?"

"You… How could you, Jin?" She yelled between her sobs. "You promised you would never leave me, and yet, you stayed to fight those Kumo ninjas, knowing that it was a suicide! I would've stayed too, but Kakashi… he knocked me out and…"

"It's good that he did." Naruto interrupted.

"What? How can you say that?"

"It was good because that fight was really nasty, and at one point I even thought that it's going to be my last. And if I would've died alone, then that would be fine. I have nothing and I'm a nobody. No one will cry if I'm gone and…"

"You're wrong!" Tsubaki screamed at him. "You're not a nobody and… you have me. And if you would've died, I… I don't know what I…"

"Tsubaki?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"I… I was afraid that I would not have the chance to say that I…" The girl hesitated. "Jin, I… I love you…"

Naruto's eyes widened. 'Holy fucking shit! Now you've really done it, Uzumaki!' He cursed at himself.

"Jin…? I… I must know. If you don't feel the same…"

'Fuck it all! Damn, I guess there is no helping it…' He cursed again and forced a beaming smile on his face. "I guess I do. After all, I promised to never leave you, right? Might as well get comfortable…"

"JIN!" Tsubaki hugged him tightly… totally forgetting that…

"Guh! Tsubaki, my ribs!"

"Oh, sorry…" The red head replied, releasing her grip. "I'm just so happy that I have finally said it…"

"Yeah, I'm glad you said it too…" Naruto almost bit his tongue, saying that sentence. 'You're a fucking bastard, Uzumaki Naruto. You're so bad that you yourself are disgusted with you. But I don't really care about that! When nii-san is dead, I will gladly let her pierce my fucking heart!'

However, what both of them missed, was the presence of one Uchiha Sasuke. He stood outside of their door the entire time and listened to every word. But after Tsubaki's confession…

"Grrrr!" He growled in anger, punching the opposite wall as hard as he could. 'So that's what you have decided then? Alright! I guess I have nothing that holds me in that village after all. I'm coming after your head, Uzumaki Naruto!'

**Timeskip. Snow country…**

"Damn, I forgot how cold it is over here…" Naruto muttered, walking beside Kakashi.

Yes, walking. Their sea cruise was finally over and now they were traveling via caravan.

"So, Kisaragi…" Kakashi began. "Are you finally going to tell me how you survived that fight?"

"With Kumo you mean?" Naruto asked back and Kakashi nodded. "Oh, well I simply lured them all out of the iceberg's surface and while they all stood on top of the water I used one of my special techniques to freeze them for a short amount of time. And while they couldn't move their legs, I created an ice platform and flew away as fast as I could. Simple brain work."

"You make it sound simple." Kakashi commented.

"Well it was not. Because, have you seen my state when I returned?"

Kakashi nodded his head. 'Well, that's true. He really looked like he went through the fleshing machine…' He concluded. "Alright, Kisaragi, I believe you. But it doesn't mean I trust you."

"You don't have to." Jin stated. "I don't believe we will hang out in the future. This is a single mission. And when your team will become chuunins, I think they won't need any backup at all."

"Yes, I guess you're right… What the…?"

"Why are we stopping?" Jin asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Masked jounin said, walking to the caravan's head. "What's going on?"

"There is a tunnel up ahead. We must make sure that it won't collapse." The man replied. "Someone should check it out."

"Very well. Kisaragi, you're up!"

"Why is it always Kisaragi?" Naruto muttered, walking into the tunnel.

"Wait!" Tsubaki shouted. "I'll go with you!"

"No, you will not!" Kakashi commanded.

"But… two are better than one, right?" The red head asked.

"True… Sakura! You go with Kisaragi!"

"Tch." Tsubaki scowled.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei!"

**Inside the tunnel…**

"Umm… what are we looking for, Jin-kun?" Pink haired kunoichi asked.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "The aliens. They like to make their bases in places like this, you know…"

"What, really?"

"Yes, really."

"Umm…" Sakura bit her lover lip. "Forgive me, but I just wanted to say that it was very brave of you to stay back then."

"Thanks. Any normal man would've done the same."

"But Kakashi-sensei didn't…"

"Well, then here is your answer! Kakashi-sensei is not a normal man. He's a useless pervert, who reads porn instead of getting laid."

Sakura blushed madly at his sentence and looked down…

"Jin-kun?" She said, stopping in her tracks.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I believe we've got problems…"

"Who, me and you?"

"No, I believe everyone else too. Look down."

Naruto looked down and raised an eyebrow. "What the fuck is that?"

"It's a… railroad." Sakura stated, crouching to look closer. "There is a chakra flowing inside of these rails. It's melting the ice."

"Strange, why would someone do that?"

"Maybe there is a train coming this way…"

"What's a train? Wait… did you hear that?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Yes, I did! And that is a train for sure! Run for it!" She quickly turned around and started to run in the opposite direction.

Naruto remained still for some moments… until he actually _saw _the train.

"Ho-Ho-Holy shit!" He exclaimed, darting after Sakura. "Damn, we won't make it this way! **Musou!" **He created an ice platform and jumped on it. "Sakura! Grab my hand!"

The kunoichi glanced over her shoulder, noticing Jin flying at her at insane speed. She then raised her right hand up in the air…

"Got ya!" Naruto stated, grabbing Sakura's hand and pulling her up.

"Kyah!"

"Hold on!" Naruto shouted. "We're almost out!"

"We won't make it!" Sakura screamed, holding onto him for dear life.

"Yes, we will!" Jin replied. "Haaaaaaaa! Hyah!" They flew out of the tunnel and Jin immediately grabbed Sakura and jumped to the right.

The next second the train crushed his ice platform.

"Hahahahaha…" Naruto laughed, lying on the snow. "Need more adrenalin, Sakura?"

"No way…" The kunoichi replied, getting on her knees. "I've had enough for the rest of the mission."

"Oh?" Sudden voice spoke. "Well, well, well. Jin Kisaragi, Rattlesnake himself!"

Naruto turned his head to see a man, looking at him from the train. "Dotou… I could say that I'm happy to see you, but that would've been the biggest lie in my entire life. And that's saying something!"

"Oh, bravo!" Dotou clapped. "Another one of your fucking sarcastic remarks. I kind of liked them, you know. And even to this day I keep asking myself why… Why did you turn on me? Why did you betray me? Was my payment bad? Or did you simply fell for my little niece? Or maybe both?"

"Hmhmhmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled. "Neither actually."

"Then what?"

"You see…" Jin began. "It's all way too simple; I simply do as my left testicle tells me to do. That's my only motivation for everything."

Dotou's eyes narrowed. "I see. Well, that means that…"

Suddenly…

"Kazahana Dotou!"

"Hmm?" Snow country Daimyo turned his head. "Oh? Now _that _is a rare sight…"

Up on the hill stood a group of samurais. And Sandayu was among them…

"Kazahana Dotou! Your judgement day has arrived! The death of Sosetsu-sama will finally be avenged!" The old man shouted.

Dotou rolled his eyes and turned back to Naruto. "Do you mind?"

The blond waved his hand. "Not at all. He was pissing me off anyway…"

"Hime-sama is watching us! We have no right to fail!" Sandayu continued. "CHARGE!"

"HOAH!" Other warriors shouted and rushed at Dotou's train.

Sakura wanted to run back to the rest of the team, but…

"Sakura." Naruto suddenly called.

"Yes, Jin-kun?"

"Don't move."

"W-What? But…"

"Do you want to live?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Then don't move." Naruto said, watching the space between the train and charging soldiers. 'I have a good idea of what's going to happen.'

"Waste them." Dotou stated and suddenly an extreme amount of kunais flew from the train right at the attackers.

Sakura's eyes widened in horror as she watched how proud men were turned into human pincushions in a matter of seconds.

"See what I mean now?" Naruto asked, glancing at her with a smirk.

"Jin-kun… That's horrible!"

Jin raised an eyebrow. '_That's _horrible? Ah, of course… She wasn't living with Orochimaru…' He thought walking towards Sandayu's dying body. "So, happy now, old man? You have finally died a samurai's death! Rejoice!"

Sandayu looked at Naruto. "K-Koyuki-h-hime…"

Naruto snorted. "Sorry to disappoint, but it's just me, Jin Kisaragi. Say hello to your Sosetsu-sama for me. **Hishouken!"**

"Gah!" The old man gasped when Naruto's ice blade pierced his stomach… And that was actually the last thing he did before closing his eyes forever.

"Why did you do that?" Sakura shouted, running over to him.

Jin shrugged. "Why not? He was already dead anyway, besides, I wanted to do it since our mission started…"

"Hahaha!" Dotou laughed and clapped his hands. "I just can't stop admiring your ways, Rattlesnake. You will laugh in the face of your own death!"

Naruto turned to him and smiled beamingly. "Of course I will! Actually, I did it several times already. Looks like my smile is something to be feared of, because I survived every time for an unknown reason…"

Suddenly…

"Jin!" Tsubaki landed beside him with a relieved look on her face, followed by the rest of their group. "Thank god you're okay!"

"Dotou…" Kakashi spoke as his only visible eye narrowed.

"My, if it isn't Hatake Kakashi!" Snow Daimyo exclaimed.

"No, he isn't. It's just an impostor." Naruto replied.

"Haha! I always liked your jokes, Rattlesnake! So you know what, I'm going to offer you one more chance. Surrender Koyuki and I will let you leave."

"Well…" Jin did a thinking pose. "Let me think for… two seconds. Nope."

Dotou sighed. "A shame." He said and snapped his fingers.

Immediately three ninjas appeared.

"Long time no see, Kakashi." One of them stated.

Masked jounin glared. "Rouga… Nadare."

"These guys?" Naruto asked in disbelief. "Pu-lease!" He summoned Yukianesa in his left hand.

"Hahahahahaha!" Anko laughed, moving to his side. "Meat! We're having a barbeque tonight!"

"I'm with you, Jin!" Tsubaki stated, doing the same.

"Hn." Despite his hatred, Sasuke stepped in line as well.

But then…

"Oh, it looks like there has been a little misunderstanding." Dotou spoke again. "You see, Rattlesnake, they are not your opponents. Oh no, since I got the report of Jin Kisaragi departing to Snow Country I knew I will have to hire additional backup. And to my surprise my call was responded way faster then I anticipated so…" He grinned evilly. "Say hello to an old friend."

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "What are you talking abo…"

"Hello, Jin." A deep male voice spoke.

'I'll know this voice anywhere!' The blond thought with wide eyes. "Holy fucking shit! What the fuck is wrong with this mission? First Kumo guys, now you! Don't you have anything better to do, Kakuzu?"

"Hmhmhm…" A single man, dressed in a cloak with red clouds appeared in a puff of smoke. "I'm happy to see you too."

"Ho! Another barbeque coming up!" Anko exclaimed, licking her lips.

"No." Naruto said through gritted teeth. "He's not like them, he's strong."

"Such a praise coming from you…" Kakuzu said. "My, I'm flattered."

"Kakuzu…" Kakashi muttered. "I swear I heard the name before, but I can't remember where."

"Hatake Kakashi. That hurts, you know." Kakuzu exclaimed. "If you ever heard of Jin Kisaragi, you should also know the name of his greatest rival."

Several people's eyes widened at this. Sasuke was among them.

'This guy is Kisaragi's rival?' He thought, observing the newcomer with his Sharingan. 'His chakra is intense… and strong, very strong. How can Kisaragi even stand up to him?'

"I see the cloak, Kakuzu." Naruto growled. "Does that mean you're with _them _now?"

"It does." Kakuzu nodded. "In fact I must actually thank you. If you wouldn't kill Yagura back then, I would've done it. And then Akatsuki would've been after me instead of you."

Kakashi's eyebrows furrowed. "Yagura… Wait a second! Yagura? As in Yondaime Mizukage Yagura?"

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. "You didn't know? My, how humble of you, Jin."

"What is he talking about, Jin-kun?" Tsubaki asked.

"I'm talking about the person who is standing to your left, little girl." Kakuzu responded. "The hero of Kirigakure! The slayer of the tyrant! Yondaime Mizukage's killer Jin Kisaragi!"

Everyone except Kakashi gasped in shock at this.

Anko turned to him slowly. "You… Killed a Kage?"

Naruto ignored her and glared at Kakuzu. "What do you want, old man?"

The bounty hunter sighed. "You fucked up, Jin, you made it personal?"

The blond grinned. "Never knew Yagura was a member of your little group."

Kakuzu shook his head. "You don't get it. This is not about Yagura…"

Naruto looked in confusion. "Then what?"

"Kisame."

Jin's eyes widened.

"Oh, you thought they will send him, didn't you?" Kakuzu smirked. "Tough luck, buddy."

"One more word, Kakuzu…" Jin growled.

"Don't worry." The old man interrupted by raising his hand. "I will not reveal your _other _secret… if you do what I say."

Naruto gritted his teeth. "What do you want?"

"I want a fight…"

"Great. Back me up, Kakashi…"

"Oh no…" Kakuzu shook his head. "First of all, Kakashi will simply be in our way. And second, I want to settle things between us, Jin. Settle means one on one, no limits or rules."

'I will be in their way?' Kakashi thought in confusion. 'Just how strong this Kakuzu is? And…' He glanced at Naruto. 'How weak he pretended to be?'

'If he reveals it right now, all my plans will be fucked. No choice…' Naruto took a deep breath. "Very well, I accept."

"Jin-kun!"

"Don't worry, Tsubaki." He looked at her over his shoulder and smiled. "This time I will return for sure." The blond said before disappearing.

**Another clearing… (Starting song: "Cast me aside" by Drowning Pool)**

CLANG.

"Tch!" Naruto scowled as his sword was blocked by Kakuzu's hand.

"Too slow!" Kakuzu replied, throwing Jin off of him.

"**Hishouken!" **The blond threw an ice blade at his opponent before landing gracefully.

The old bounty hunter sighed. "Oh please." He said, crushing the ice blade with his bare hand. "I said no limits. Stop holding back."

Naruto paused for a moment, but then grinned and relaxed his stance.

"You are a fucking son of a bitch, you know that?" He exclaimed. "Your little revelation has almost fucked up all my plans!"

Kakuzu smirked back under his mask. "Oh, don't be such a pussy. I know you can dig yourself up out of any hole… Naruto."

Jin's eyebrows shot up.

"Are you surprised?" The bounty hunter asked. "Well you shouldn't be. After our last fight that destroyed the entire town, I started to gather information about you."

"Hmhmhmhmhm…" The blond chuckled. "And how did you guess? I'm sure I didn't give you any leads."

"You are correct, it was not easy." Kakuzu nodded. "Almost no one had any specific information about you. All I managed to gather is extreme fighting ability, almost unlimited stamina, the killing of Mizukage and Sharingan that you used in our battle. Combining all of that, I concluded this. No simple human your age can be strong enough to beat a Kage and a jinchuriki at that. So I came to realize that you are a jinchuriki as well. Then another question popped up. What do you host. That's where Sharingan came in mind. Since you have it, then you are probably somehow related to Konoha. And Konoha had only one bijuu in their possession through their entire history. The Kyuubi… And Kyuubi's jinchuriki was? Exactly. Besides, I checked it. You appeared several years after Uzumaki Naruto has disappeared."

Naruto bowed his head down. "Kh… Khh… KHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed hard and clapped his hands. "Bravo! A total jackpot! My hat is off to you, buddy… damn, I really need to buy a hat. But let me ask you this… What did it gave you?"

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed. "As you said, it 'gave me' that you are far stronger than you pretended to be in our last fight! And if there is anything I cannot forgive it's being underestimated!" He shouted, throwing his cloak off.

"Ho!" Jin said in amusement. "So you want to fight me at my fullest?"

"Damn right I do!" The bounty hunter grunted. "I fought Shodaime Hokage to a standstill! I came up alone against the entire Hidden village! And I sure as hell won't be underestimated by some teenager!"

"Hmhmhmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled darkly. "! Want to fight me at my fullest?" He asked, unleashing a huge amount of ki. "Be careful what you wish for!"

Bounty hunter's eyes widened for a second. 'His power is incredible…'

"What's the matter?" Naruto mocked. "Have second thoughts?"

"Grah!" Kakuzu growled in rage and attacked Naruto head on with a punch.

CLANG.

"You really should stop being so reckless…" The blond said, blocking bounty hunter's hand with his sword.

"Shut up!" Kakuzu screamed, pushing Naruto back. "You…"

"**Raikiri!"**

Kakuzu looked down in shock. Yep, there was a lightning covered hand sticking out of his chest.

"I told you to stop being reckless." Naruto said from behind, withdrawing his hand from Kakuzu's chest. "One down, four to go."

"Tch!" Kakuzu spat in anger. "But how…?" Words died in his throat when Naruto in front of him crumbled into ice.

"Anger clouds judgment, you know…" Jin stated, grinning evilly.

"Fuck you!" Kakuzu shouted as three masked… creatures escaped from his body and surrounded Naruto.

"Oh? Decided to bring out the goodies, huh? Well then…" Naruto activated his Sharingan. "You asked yourself that I fight you with my all."

Kakuzu did several handseals. **"Katon: Zukkoku!" **He shouted and acreature from the left shot a massive amount of fire at Jin.

"Fire?" Said jinchuriki asked in amusement. "Che, let me show you how this is done! **Amaterasu!"**

Immediately a stream of black fire absorbed Kakuzu's jutsu and reached the masked creature, absorbing it as well.

Bounty hunter's eyes widened. "Th-That's…!"

"Two down, three to go!" Naruto exclaimed happily, turning to Kakuzu with blazing _Mangekyo _Sharingan in his eyes. "I guess you did not a very good job at gathering information about me, ne?"

"**Raiton: Gian!"**

Naruto only rolled his eyes when another jutsu flew at him.

BLAST.

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed again. 'He took that hit head on… What is he playing at?'

Suddenly an arrow of ice escaped from the cloud of smoke…

"**Hyoku Getsumei!"**

The old man could only watch in shock as another one of his hearts got destroyed.

"Hmhmhmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled from the smoke. "Is that all you got? I liked our previous fight more."

"What the hell are you?" Kakuzu screamed. "Even Hashirama couldn't take that jutsu head on and survive!"

"Haha! Well, I guess Hashirama simply didn't have this!"

A gush of wind blew the smoke away, showing Naruto standing in his place absolutely unharmed and… with a cloak of red chakra around him. Six tails were also waving behind his back.

Kakuzu's eyes widened. 'This is bad. I only have two hearts left, and if he will combine his Mangekyo with his demon cloak…' He gritted his teeth. 'I underestimated him. Looks like a retreat is in order.'

"Oh?" Naruto exclaimed when he saw the last heart return back into Kakuzu's body. "Don't tell me you're giving up…"

"Unfortunately I have to." The bounty hunter stated. "I know where my limits lie, that's why I was able to live that long."

"Smart." Naruto replied, cancelling his demon cloak. "But you do understand that I can't simply let you leave."

Kakuzu shook his head. "Don't worry, I won't reveal your secret to anyone. Consider it a token of respect.

Naruto paused for a moment. "You know what; I will let you leave on one condition…"

"What is it?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Itachi… Where is he?"

Kakuzu smirked. "Oh, I have good news for you on that front. Itachi was assigned to capture the nine tails jinchuriki. So he will surely come either after you or that Tsubaki girl."

Naruto grinned evilly. "That is excellent news! In fact they are excellent enough for me to get out of my way and really let you go."

The old man raised an eyebrow. "You weren't going to?"

"Until you mentioned Itachi, no. I was going to kill you anyway. But now… hmhmhm." The blond chuckled. "Just remember one thing. If you disrupt my plans in some way…"

"I will not." Kakuzu stated. "It is important for me that you survive as well."

"Oh? And why is that?"

Kakuzu smirked. "Because I want to be the one who will claim the bounty on your head."

"Hahaha! Fair enough! Just be more prepared next time…"

**Back with the others…**

"**Omote Renge!" **Kakashi shouted, slamming Rouga Nadare's head into the ground, breaking his neck efficiently. "Done. What about you, Anko?"

"Hehehe…"

"Anko!"

"What?" Special jounin turned around with a bloodied kunai in her hand… and insane smile on her face.

Kakashi face faulted. "I guess you're done as well…"

"Heads up!" Naruto exclaimed, landing between them. "What did I miss?"

"Kisaragi." Masked jounin said dangerously. "Just the person I wanted to talk to…"

Jin shrugged. "Well, I'll be happy to have a nice chat with you, but first…" He looked around. "Where is Tsubaki?"

"That is none of your…" Kakashi started, but Anko interrupted him.

"That Dotou guy got our hime." She stated. "Tsubaki-chan and her cute little teammates went after him."

"Well shit." Jin said, creating an ice platform and jumping on top of it. "I'm going after them."

"You're not going anywhere, Kisaragi, until…"

But Jin already flew away.

"Son of a…" Kakashi gritted his teeth. "Come on, Anko! We're following them!"

"Sure, sure!" The kunoichi exclaimed. "But how about a quick sex first?"

Kakashi slapped his face. 'Thanks for the mission, sensei! Thank you very much!'

**With Koyuki…**

"A generator?" Snow country Daimyo exclaimed in slight shock. "Hmhm… Hmhmhahahahahaha! Oh brother, you were always a useless imbecile, but I had no idea how much…"

Koyuki chuckled. "Poor uncle. Were you expecting a weapon of some sort?"

Dotou looked at his niece in amusement. "To tell the truth… yeah, I did."

"I hope the disappointment is not too much."

Dotou smiled tiredly. "He knew it… Rattlesnake knew it."

Suddenly…

"Kazahana Dotou!"

"Eh?" The daimyo turned around to see angered Tsubaki alongside her teammates.

"This ends now!"

Dotou tilted his head to the side. "Ah, you're Kakashi's students… Are you sure you want to face me? Rattlesnake won't be covering you this time."

"We don't need him!" Sasuke shouted, bringing forth a katana he picked up from one of the fallen samurais. "We are more than enough to defeat you!" He said… taking Jin's stance.

"!" Dotou laughed hard. "Trying to look like Rattlesnake, boy? Give up, you have no chance."

"Shut up!" The Uchiha screamed in rage and darted forward.

"Sasuke, no!" Tsubaki tried to stop him, but he wasn't listening.

"**Hyoton: Kokuryuu Bofuusetsu!"**

"Sasuke-kun, look out!" Sakura shouted as she saw Dotou firing a black ice dragon at her crush.

"Not enough!" Sasuke replied, dodging the attack because of his Sharingan. "Take this!" And with that he brought the newly acquired katana on his enemy's head, but…

CLANG.

"Not enough you say?" Dotou asked, blocking the strike with his armor covered hand. "You can't be more right, boy. You don't have enough strength, you don't have enough determination, you don't have enough… purpose to become like Rattlesnake."

Sasuke's eyes widened at this.

"Oh? A Sharingan?" Dotou noticed. "You're an Uchiha then… pathetic."

"W-What?"

"I said you're pathetic!" Dotou stated. "I never met an Uchiha in my entire life, but I always assumed that they are all unbeatable warriors." He paused. "But now that I look at you, I understand that I was sadly mistaken. What a disappointment."

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke screamed as his cursed seal spread over his body. "I am stronger than him!" He pushed Dotou back.

"Ho…" The Daimyo looked in confusion. "You think so? Really? Then let me tell you this, boy. There is no man I would like to evade battle with more than Jin Kisaragi. And it's not because he's strong, oh no. I'd hate to face him because he's smart, slimy and cunning bastard. He always knows things before they even happen! Do you understand now why you can't be like him? No amount of training can get you this ability."

"Don't listen to him, Sasuke!" Tsubaki interrupted. "You don't need to be Jin, you are good as you are…"

"Tsubaki…"

"Ah, you're that girl from before who tried to prevent me from taking Koyuki."

"Yes, I am." Tsubaki said, taking out a Hiraishin kunai. "Let's take him down together, Sasuke."

"Hai!" The Uchiha nodded. "Back us up, Sakura!"

"Got it!"

"**Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu!"**

"**Hyoton: Kokuryuu Bofuusetsu!"**

Two jutsus collided against one another, with blizzard quickly overpowering fire.

"Tch." Sasuke scowled, jumping to the side to evade the attack. "Now, Tsubaki!"

"**Hiraishin no jutsu!" **Tsubaki exclaimed, appearing behind Dotou and stabbing him in the back with her kunai.

"Gah! You will pay for that!" The daimyo stated, turning around quickly and punching Tsubaki in the stomach… However he was not done yet. **"Hyoton: Kokuryuu Bofuusetsu!"**

"KYAH!" Tsubaki screamed as an ice dragon struck her head on.

"TSUBAKI!" Sasuke screamed and attacked with his sword again.

"Useless!" Dotou stated deflecting the strike with his hand once again.

"That was not intended to strike!" Sasuke said… from behind.

"What?" Dotou turned around sharply, just to receive…

"**Chirori!" **Sasuke slammed his lightning covered hand right in the middle of Dotou's chest, but…

"As if that level of jutsu will be enough to break my armor!" Dotou said, throwing Sasuke into a wall of ice.

"Gah!" The Uchiha spat some blood. "Damn… DAMN!"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura rushed to his side.

"Don't!" He replied. "Help Tsubaki!"

Despite her aching heart Sakura stood up. "H-Hai!" She took out a kunai.

"Ahahaha!" Dotou laughed. "You? You look like a bunny! What can you possibly do to me?"

"Ouch, a bunny! And here I thought you liked me…" A sudden voice said from behind.

Dotou's eyes widened. 'I'll know that voice anywhere!' He turned around sharply. "Rattle…!"

SLASH.

"…Snake…" Dotou looked down in shock to see the blade of Naruto's katana inside of his chest. "So you won…"

Jin smirked. "What did you expect? I'm a Rattlesnake after all."

"Hm… Hmhmhm…" Dotou chuckled. "Just one question, did you know…?"

"Ah, about the generator you mean?" Jin finished for him. "Naturally, why do you think I let Yukie to keep that crystal, knowing you were out for it?"

"B-But how… cough…" The Daimyo spat some blood. "Even I didn't know… and I… cough… I researched it for years…"

"Nah, I simply guessed." Naruto said dismissively. "From what Yukie has told me, your brother really was an idiot. Always blabbering about spring and all that crap. Think about it, you know him better than I did. What could he possibly invent?"

"I see…" Dotou lowered his head in defeat. "End it."

Naruto shrugged. "As you wish. **Frozen Requiem."**

Sasuke and Sakura watched in awe and fascination how Dotou's body turned to ice… and then disappeared into dust.

"Farewell, Dotou…"

Sasuke clenched his fist angrily. 'I tried my best… And he just killed him like it was nothing!'

"_You will never be as strong as him."_

A very determined look appeared on his face as his eyes narrowed. 'We'll see about that! Time to end this sharade!'

Suddenly…

"Jin!"

Sasuke looked up to see Tsubaki hugging Jin tightly.

That made him even angrier. 'How could you choose him over me? I… I…'

"It's okay, girl. Everything is over." Naruto said reassuringly.

Tsubaki slapped his shoulder.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"First those Kumo guys, then this Kakuzu… When will you stop scaring me like that, Jin?"

Naruto smirked. "I guess when I retire…"

"Thank you, Jin."

The blond turned his head to see Koyuki's smiling face.

"You've saved my life again." The princess spoke.

"I guess…" He replied standing up. "So what now? You are the rightful ruler of this country you know…"

"Yes, I know… But to tell the truth, I actually liked my actress job, so…"

Then…

"Amazing! Brilliant! Fantastic!"

They all turned to see a very happy… director.

"That film will go down in history!"

Tsubaki tilted her head. "You recorded all of this?"

"Of course, how could I not?" The director replied. "There is just one thing…" He kneeled in front of Naruto. "Please, sir! I beg you to play in the final scenes!"

"Eh?" Naruto exclaimed in confusion. "But I'm not an actor!"

"Please, sir! I'll do anything and… Oh, of course you will be paid greatly!"

Naruto shook his head. "Well, I'm not really…" He looked down at the director. "What sum are we speaking about?"

**The cinema…**

"_Cough… Cough… You will pay for that, Mao!"_

"_HAHAHA!" Mao laughed. "Will I really? Look around you, Fuun-hime! You are all alone! I on the other hand…"_

_The princess looked around to see many spirit soldiers rising._

"_See? You cannot win, Fuun! Give up!"_

_Fuun closed her eyes. "No… I will never give up!" She stated as a seven colored chakra started to flare around her. "And I am not alone!"_

"_Is that so? All your servants are dead! Now you have no one to protect your pretty little face!"_

_The princess got on her knees. "The power of Heaven and Earth please hear my plea! Help me save the world from this man's evil and bring peace to this land!"_

"_No one will hear you!" Mao shouted. "No one can stop me!"_

"Me as a bringer of peace… ridiculous." Naruto commented.

"Be quiet!" Tsubaki shunned him, looking at the screen with stars in her eyes.

Naruto shook his head. 'Well she is a girl after all…'

_Suddenly a bright flash of light happened…_

"_Your call has been answered, Fuun-hime."_

_The princess's eyes widened as she looked at the sky. "Lord Susannoo…"_

"_Indeed." The newcomer spoke, slowly descending from the sky. "I am Susannoo, the god of sea and storm. I have come to help you in your struggle."_

"_I don't care if you're a god!" Mao screamed, unleashing his power. "I have become a god's equal! You will fall before my might!"_

_Susannoo's white glowing eyes narrowed. "Fuun-hime, lend me your hand. We will take him down together."_

"_Hai, my lord!" The princess stood up, flaring her chakra once again._

"_Mao! For all your sins I sentence you to eternal oblivion!" Susannoo exclaimed, creating an arrow of ice. "May you find peace there. Fuun-hime!"_

"_Hai!" Fuun responded, enveloping the arrow with her seven color chakra._

"_Farewell, Mao! **Divine Bolt!"**_

"_GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Mao screamed as his body was quickly obliterated by the combined attack of Fuun and Susannoo._

"_Huff… Huff…" The princess fell on her knees. "It's over… it's finally over…"_

"_Not yet." Susannoo replied._

_She looked up slowly. "My lord?"_

_Susannoo stroke her cheek with his palm gently. "There is one more thing left to do… We must go… beyond that rainbow."_

_Fuun smiled warmly. "Hai!"_

_THE END._

_Director – Takeshiro Murakawa._

_Princess Fuun – Fujikaze Yukie._

_Mao – Makemura Fukushima._

_Susannoo – Jin Kisaragi…_

"CHEEEEEEEEEEEER!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Anko laughed. "You are great, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know." Naruto replied. "Why would you say something like that though?"

"That's because I would've never been able to say that crap about the rainbow with a straight face!"

Naruto snorted. "Do you know how many tries it took for me to actually do that?"

"Oh, but it looked so romantic!" Tsubaki stated with hearts in her eyes. "Will you say that to me too, Jin?"

"Not if I can help it."

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Exactly." Masked jounin replied. "I hope you had your fun, because very soon you will have a very serious discussion with Hokage-sama."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "I can't wait…"

**...**

**Well, there you have it.**

**Now it's time for the REAL MAJOR SPOILER: you wanted to know when Naruto will blow his cover? The answer is… next chapter. I hope your curiosity will finally be satisfied.**

**But for now… Fuck like hell and sleep well…**

**Then wake up, drink cola and fuck again!**

**Darthemius.**


	18. Out of the bag

**Darthemius: Hey, guys. It's me again. Okay, no bullshit in this AN… Don't worry, I'll give you an omake next time. Anyway, I have some thoughts to share with you.**

**Now here is the thought: WHAT IN THE BLUE HELL IS WITH THIS SITE? I mean shit! For the past week I tried my hardest to find a decent Naruto story to read and all I ended up to do was smacking my head on the wall. And during my search I actually managed to find and categorize the most usual fuck ups of people who tried to write a story. And of course I want to share my thoughts with you, people.**

**Okay, here we go:**

**Naruto is gifted with… no matter with what. In most cases it goes like this: "Naruto is chosen by some god and blah, blah, blah…" Okay, my question is… why? Why in the blue hell will some god will choose him for anything, better yet, granting him power for nothing. And don't tell me because of his kind heart. People, that's just ridiculous. The only two free things in this world are cheese in a mouse trap and shit in my toilet. And that's not the worst thing! They give Naruto some godlike powers, make him shove Sasuke around, but then lose to someone like Itachi. Serious people? With godlike powers? Okay, that's one…**

**Next is… oh yes, the love to make Naruto the way he is in manga. Guys I swear, if I see another "Will Naruto become Hokage?" I'm gonna kill someone. Let me ask you this… WHO GIVES A CRAP? I don't even care if Naruto becomes Hokage in the manga! And it's either that, or his 'protect precious people' thing… or even both. Damn it to hell! Can someone change SOMETHING? I mean hell, let him still be good, just throw these two things away for Christ's sake! Also the knucklehead… damn, I hate the word! Stop portraying him as a moron, try something else.**

**Okay, here we've approached my favorite point. The point I call 'Dark Naruto Fuck Up'. Yep, I think many of you has stumbled on shit like this before. Some author making a dark Naruto story… with a summary like "…Naruto will use this darkness to become the Hokage and show other people what he's capable off". O-Okay… Do you people even realize how stupid this idea is? How in the blue hell is this different from the original Naruto wanting to become Hokage? Don't bother, it is not. Then there is also a problem with 'Dark' Naruto becoming 'Light' Naruto again because of some shit someone told him (Hinata, Sakura, Kushina etc.) Now I say these authors should write this in their summary. I mean hell, I read through half of the story only to learn that Naruto will become good again!**

**Then is romance… Damn, how should I put it? I don't really hate romance, hell it is present even in EHD, not even speaking about this fic. But people, a romance based Naruto fic? Come on! The entire story he's trying to decide who's better, Sakura or Hinata. Hinata has an amazing ass, but Sakura gives those terrific blowjobs! Also, how can someone write a sex scene with Hinata if she's fainting from his TOUCH? No, don't get me wrong, I think every good story should have a little bit of romance, it just shouldn't be the main course of the story.**

**And the worst. Making Naruto a woman or worse… a gay. I don't even want to comment that…**

**So this is it, guys, my top five points of what a good story should NOT have. Hell, I could even post it as a challenge but I doubt anyone will try it.**

**Oh, and before we start with the chapter I wanted to bring two more things to your attention.**

**First is for people who are saying that someone is a better Dark Naruto writer because his Naruto is more Dark/Evil. Now let me ask you this, is this really what determines story's quality? Guys, it doesn't matter if their Naruto is darker! What does matter is if the plot is better, the twists are rougher, action is more electrifying and mysteries are more interesting.**

**And second is for people who are continuing to bring kenichi618, or whatever the fuck his name is, to my attention, saying how he writes so quickand so much. Sigh… for the record, I read his stories. Take 'Sealed kunai' for example. The beginning plot was not so bad, but I couldn't move past… fifth chapter or something because of his manner of writing. I mean shit, he can write a full chapter of two guys fighting with enormous amount of 'He ducked under this' and 'She jumped over that'. But I always got lost somewhere in the middle, trying to imaging just what in the hell was he trying to express. And when it actually ends _you _end up forgetting why these two morons even squared off!**

**I mean yeah, someone said that I write action scenes to mildly. But I'm telling you, it's not an anime! Hell, not even a manga! Sure, I can create an epic fight in my head. But if I'll try to describe it with words it will end up being ridiculous.**

**Okay, sorry about all this crap, I just needed to spill my mind to someone and… you know what, I have an idea about another Naruto story, but I think my hands won't reach it anytime soon. So if any of you are interested… I just want to warn you that it won't be an easy story to write and it will require a person with a very good sence of humor.**

**Whew, that's all I wanted to say. Here's the damn chapter…**

**...**

Chapter eighteen: Out of the bag.

"Shin-ne!" – talks.

'Nah.' – thoughts.

**...**

**Konohagakure no sato. Random street…**

"Damn, I'm going to hell for it." Yuhi Kurenai said, walking beside Naruto.

"What for?" The blond asked.

"You know damn well for what! I raped a teenager!" Kurenai shouted… only then realizing that it was in fact a busy street.

"Really? Who was that lucky guy?" Naruto asked again.

"Umm… you."

"I don't remember you raping me." He replied, raising an eyebrow.

"But when we…"

"No, that doesn't count." Jin interrupted. "First of all, I wasn't really resisting. And second, I was barely able to hold myself when I saw you tied to a chair with no clothes on."

"B-But what about your virginity?"

Naruto snorted. "What about it? I lost it years ago."

"But…!"

"Stop bitching, Kurenai. Back then you were screaming "More!" and "Fuck me harder!" and "Take my ass!" Shit, when you came that last time, windows broke from your scream! And now you feel _bad _about it? Come on."

The woman bit her lower lip as her face became the same color as her eyes. "But I always thought you should only do this with someone you truly like…"

Naruto rolled his eyes. He was really starting to get annoyed by this.

"Then consider that I really like you." He exclaimed. "Now go home and get some rest."

"Umm… What about you?"

He sighed. "I still need to report to the Hokage…"

"Oh… okay then…" She said with a small frown.

"You sound disappointed." Jin stated. "Did you want to invite me for a coffee?"

Kurenai's eyes widened. "No, I just…"

"Relax, I'm just fucking with you."

"Oh… Don't do that."

"Sure… Once you say you don't like it."

Kurenai said nothing.

"I thought so. Anyway, I'll see you later." With that Naruto turned around and walked away in the direction of Hokage's tower. 'What a week…'

Indeed. It started when that piece of shit Kakashi gave up the information about Jin to Minato… A shitload of good it did, since Minato confessed that he already knew all that. Yeah, it was foolish to count on Jiraiya's silence.

And though withholding the information, especially one not really related to Konoha's security, was not actually a crime, it gave Yondaime another excuse to give Jin and Anko another set of D-rank missions.

And so the crap began anew. The only good side was that he had free evenings… which Anko took full advantage of. And that's how half of the week went.

Then in the middle of it Jin woke up next to a very drunk, very smiling and very naked Anko. And when I say drunk, I mean drunk as shit.

He was about to stand up and get dressed when a bird flew in through the open window. And after slapping himself, realizing that the entire village probably heard Anko's screams last night, he noticed that this bird actually carried a letter from the Hokage. Apparently good old Yondaime needed them for some reason. Naruto spared Anko a quick glance and realized immediately that she was in no condition to go anywhere.

So he chose the only possible solution and came by himself.

There at the tower he learned that apparently team eight got ambushed by some fuck. The worst thing was that Kurenai was captured.

And of course Minato couldn't find anyone better to send.

Naruto took a deep breath. 'Well, at least it was useful as well as refreshing…' He thought, touching a sword hilt in his pocket.

_Flashback…_

"_A kid? They send a kid after me?"_

_Naruto flinched. "Stop shouting, damn it. My head is killing me…"_

"_Insolent boy! Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?"_

"_I don't really give a damn about who you are as long as you don't scream..."_

"_We'll see about that!" Unnamed shinobi took out a sword handle. "I am Rokujou Aoi! And I have the sword of Raijin in my possession!"_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow skeptically. "So?"_

"_So? SO? I'm invincible with it! And…"_

"_I told you not to scream. **Hishouken!"**_

_CRACK._

_Naruto tilted his head when his blade of ice got destroyed by yellow energy blade._

"_Hahaha!" Aoi laughed loudly. "The sword of Raijin can cut through anything and…"_

"_**Amaterasu!"**_

"_!" Aoi screamed like a madman as his body was suddenly covered in black flames._

"_Oh fuck…!" Naruto clutched his head in pain. "Stupid motherfucker." He slowly walked forward and picked up the sword of Raijin, placing it in his pocket._

"_I warned you. Oh, and call me later and say if you were able to _cut_ through this." He said, walking away._

_End flashback…_

'Damn, I thought I was gonna rape her when I found her.' Naruto thought, remembering the moment he found Kurenai. 'Thank God that moron gave her some aphrodisiac… I wonder tough. It should've acted for about an hour… then why were we fucking for two days straight? Bah, no matter.'

"Ah, Kisaragi-kun!" The reception girl greeted him.

"Hey there!" Jin winked at her. "Is the Hokage here?"

The girl paused. "He's here, yes, but…"

"Thanks, I'll find my way."

"No, wait!" She called for him, but Naruto already left.

"Fucking Konoha and fucking reports." He muttered to himself. "At least with Orochimaru there were no reports…"

Suddenly…

"You imbecile!" The Hokage shouted from his office.

"Huh?" Naruto opened the door slightly and looked inside. 'Now what do you know!'

There were unusually many people inside. Minato himself, his fucking wife, Kakashi, Ibiki and Iruka…

'Wait, Iruka? What the fuck is that moron doing here? He looks way out of picture among these guys…'

"Forgive me, Hokage-sama." Iruka said apologetically. "How could I know? I'm just a chuunin!"

"That's why you should've waited for me to return!"

"B-But it was a grave matter and you said… not to disturb you…"

Both Minato and Kushina blushed at this.

"It's useless to discuss now." Kakashi spoke. "What happened happened. Now we must fix this."

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed. 'What are they talking about?'

Minato sighed heavily. "I know, I know… Damn, you idiot! Why did you send Tsubaki after him?"

'Tsubaki? Went away? Fucking shit! I must go there…' Naruto's train of thoughts was suddenly interrupted when…

"But Sasuke is just a genin. I thought it would be appropriate to send a team of genins after him…"

That was all Naruto needed to hear. He instantly jumped out of the corridor window and started to run full speed towards the main gates…

**The main gates…**

"Hello, Izumo, Kotetsu."

"Ah, welcome back, Hayate-san!" Kotetsu greeted with a smile. "How is your health?"

The jounin nodded. "Fine, thank you. In fact I felt so good that I finally got the guts to…"

"To do what?"

"Well…" Hayate scratched the back of his head. "I kind of… asked Yugao the question…"

"Oh?" Izumo exclaimed in surprise. "Really? And?"

Hayate gave a million dollar smile. "Yup, she said yes."

"Ho boy! Looks like we're gonna get drunk soon!" Kotetsu cheered. "When's the wedding?"

"The sooner the better." Hayate replied. "Yugao said she has a bad feeling about something, so we shouldn't delay it. Well, you know how women are."

"I sure do, but…" Kotetsu's eyes narrowed. "Is that Jin Kisaragi?"

Izumo and Hayate turned their heads. Indeed, Jin Kisaragi was running at them very fast.

"Looks like that's him." Izumo stated. "Where is he going though? He just got back and was not cleared by Hokage-sama to leave."

Hayate's eyebrows furrowed as he stepped in the middle of the road right on Naruto's path.

"Jin Kisaragi. You were not authorized to leave." He began seriously. "If you want to leave you should speak this matter with Hokage-sama and…"

"**Musou!" **Without stopping Naruto created a platform of ice, jumped on top of it and flew at Hayate even faster than before.

The jounin drew his sword. "I'm warning you, Kisaragi…"

"**Tesshougeki!"** Naruto drew his blade faster than normal human eye can see and with one horizontal swing…

SLASH.

…Hayate's head was swiftly removed from his shoulders.

"HAYATE!" Kotetsu screamed. "Get this bastard!"

"On it!" Izumo replied as they both started to pursue Jin, but quickly found that to be impossible.

"Fuck, he's too fast!"

"We must tell this to Hokage-sama!"

**Hokage's office…**

"We need to assemble a team." Minato spoke. "Kakashi, you will be the leader. We'll need more jounins."

"I suggest Gai, Asuma and Anko." Ibiki spoke.

"Anko is out of it… again." Minato stated.

"Then Kurenai."

"She as well…"

"Damn, we'll need another member."

"Say, what if we send that boy… Jin Kisaragi?" Kushina suggested.

"NO!" Kakashi and Ibiki shouted at the same time.

"Why not?" The woman asked. "He cares for Tsubaki and…"

"I agree with them this time, sweetheart." Minato said. "I don't trust him, and trust is crucial in this mission. If Akatsuki will attack…"

Suddenly…

CRASH.

"What the hell!" Minato yelled, taking out some of his kunais. "Sensei? What is the meaning of this?"

"I'm sorry for the broken window, Minato, but we have a situation." The toad hermit spoke.

"Indeed we do." Minato replied. "Tsubaki went out without a jounin and…"

"It's not important." The sannin interrupted. "It is very unlikely for Akatsuki to attack her now."

"And why is that?"

"They will need to catch all other biju first." Jiraya stated. "But we have another problem. Call Kisaragi in here NOW!"

Ibiki gritted his teeth. "I'm sorry, Jiraya-sama, but what can you possibly want with _him_?"

The sannin sighed. "My contact from Rice Field country managed to dig out some very disturbing information. The information is about Kisaragi." He paused. "First I managed to learn that Kisaragi was Orochimaru's student."

Minato nodded. "That explains his strength. What else?"

"Oh, it's getting better! Apparently his goal is to kill an Uchiha!" Jiraya stated. "Sounds familiar?"

Kakashi's eyebrows rose. "He wants to kill Sasuke? But that's illogical. He had plenty of opportunities to do that!"

"That's strange indeed." Minato muttered. "Do you have something more?"

"I do…" Jiraya spoke in grave voice. "He has Sharingan."

Yondaime's eyes bulged out of his skull. "Red eyes… Back then when I was fighting Orochimaru I saw a pair of burning red eyes! That's what I saw, Sharingan! It was Kisaragi, he put me in that coma!"

Ibiki grinned evilly. "I'll have him arrested in no time!"

"No, I suggest we call him here. Let's not raise havoc if it can be avoided." Kakashi replied.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Minato?" Jiraya asked, ignoring Kakashi and Ibiki.

Minato paused. 'I am… But what?' Then his eyebrows shot up. 'A barrier! There was a barrier around us! There is no way he could possibly get inside, unless…'

"Sensei?" Kakashi asked worriedly.

Ignoring him, Yondaime walked to his desk and took out a file. It stated 'Jin Kisaragi' on the cover.

'I have to check it…' Minato thought. Then he took out a pencil and wrote six lines on Jin's cheeks… And once he did that his heart skipped a beat.

"What's wrong, Minato?" Kushina asked quietly.

"Realised it, haven't you?" Jiraya asked.

Yondaime pushed a button on his desk with somewhat shaking hand. "Saeko! Bring me Jin Kisaragi this instant!"

After a slight pause the response came…

"B-But he went upstairs twenty minutes ago, Hokage-sama. I thought he was with you…"

Hokage's eyes widened even more. "Don't tell me…"

"He heard everything." Jiraya stated.

"Gh." Minato clenched his fist and hit his desk. "Ibiki!"

ANBU commander nodded and snapped his fingers. Immediately a single woman dressed in ANBU gear and cat mask appeared in a puff of smoke.

"You called, Ibiki-sama?"

"Yugao, bring me two squads now! This is an emergency!"

"H-Hai!" She replied. "What is the mission?"

"The mission…" Ibiki began, but suddenly stopped when the door suddenly opened.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" Flushed Izumo and Kotetsu rushed inside. "We have major news!"

"It can't be more important than what we have right now." Ibiki said back. "Now I'll ask you to leave…"

"But it's Jin Kisaragi!"

Minato's ears perked up. "What about Kisaragi?"

"He… He has betrayed us, Hokage-sama!" Kotetsu stated.

"What do you mean betrayed?"

"He escaped the village and…"

"And what?"

Kotetsu gulped the lump in his throat after noticing Yugao. "It's Hayate-san…"

Yugao's heart ached. "W-What about Hayate?"

"He…" Kotetsu paused. "He tried to stop Kisaragi on his way and… and Kisaragi, he… he killed him."

Yugao's legs gave in as she fell on her knees. "No… no…"

"Damn it all to hell!" Minato shouted. "You will be the last member of the team, sensei! Protect Tsubaki and bring Kisaragi back! Alive."

Ibiki's eyes widened. "But Hokage-sama!"

"I gave you my orders! Your mission starts NOW!"

**With Naruto…**

"I'm a roller, babe! I'm a rider babe! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto sang, flying through Fire Country's woods on his ice platform. "Well, here goes my fucking cover. Bah, who cares! I won't need it anymore! The only thing that matters is to catch up with little Sasuke. I wonder who good old Orochi sent to retrieve him…"

And just as he said that a huge Choji appeared in midair not far away.

CRASH.

Choji's massive body fell, creating a big impact.

"Holy shit!" Naruto exclaimed. "I swear Konoha reminds me of circus. They consider transformation from one huge fat useless piece of trash to one ENORMOUS fat useless piece of trash a jutsu! Ridiculous… Still, let's check this out."

**Further ahead…**

"I never expected to use level two against a loser like you. But now that I did, it's over."

SMACK.

"Uaaaaaaah!" Choji fell on his back, reverting to his normal form. 'Damn, this guy is too strong…' He thought. 'I only have one pill left, but if I use it…'

Suddenly…

"My! Looks like two pieces of trash have found each other!"

Choji's opponent jumped, recognizing the voice. "Rattlesnake!"

"Long time no see, Jirobou!" Naruto greeted with a smirk. "Did you miss me?"

"Not nearly so." Jirobou took a battle stance.

"Ahh! That's what I always liked about you, the honesty!" Naruto stated. "After all, only a dumb piece of shit will tell the truth to his enemy."

"What do you want, Rattlesnake?"

"Hmhmhm…" Jin chuckled. "I want to get blowjobs every morning! But if you meant from you… Tell me, did Orochimaru send you morons after the Uchiha?"

"Yes."

"Kimimaro?"

"…No."

"Ah, that's good to know."

"I'll ask again…" Jirobou tensed. "Why are you here, Rattlesnake?"

"Oh, sorry. I just came to see your fight…" The blond started, grinning evilly. "And it was so pathetic that I decided to simply kill both of you."

Jirobou gritted his teeth. "Don't compare me with this piece of trash!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed hard. "Why not? After all, you're completely the same!"

"We're nothing alike!"

"Oh really? Because if my memory serves me correctly, you were the weakest among the six. And this loser…" Jin pointed at Choji. "Well, I don't know who exactly came along with him, but I'm sure he was the weakest among them. Yeah, total loser."

What he didn't know is that his words hurt Choji more than anything Jirobou did to him before.

"I'm not going down without a fight, Rattlesnake!"

Naruto snorted. "Fight? You? Don't bullshit me, you can't do that!"

"Grrr!" Jirobou growled. "I became much stronger! Now you will see for yourself! HAAAAAAAA!"

Naruto watched in amusement how the large teen rushed at him with his top speed… The keyword _his _top speed. From Naruto's point of view he moved like in slow motion.

"Take this! **Crushing Palm!" **Jirobou struck with his right hand, but…

SLASH.

…Next second it was sliced off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Jirobou screamed in pain, falling to his knees.

"Stronger you say?" Naruto mocked. "I see no difference."

"Fuck you, Rattlesnake! You may kill me, but you won't catch up with others! They should be in Otogakure by now!"

Naruto only grinned evilly at this and raised Jirobou's head by his hair, looking him in the eye.

"Is that so?" He said in amusement. "Well I think that all your friends are already dead!" With that he dropped Jirobou's head and took his sword by the handle. **"Fubuki!"**

And just like that, Jirobou's head was clearly removed from his shoulders.

"One down." Naruto stated, sheathing his blade. "Three to go." He turned around to leave, when…

"Cough… Jin!"

The blond glanced over his shoulder to see Choji, who was barely able to stand.

"Oh? So you're still alive? A shame…"

Choji's eyebrows furrowed. "You're not our reinforcements, are you?"

Naruto faked a surprise. "Wow! Did you guess it by yourself, or someone told you?"

"You… You traitor…" Choji spoke. "I will not let you reach the others!" He took out the red pill. "I will…"

"**Hishouken!"**

"W-What…?" Choji looked down in shock. There was an ice blade, sticking out of his stomach.

"I have no time to waste on you, useless garbage." Naruto said and jumped away.

"I'm sorry… Shikamaru…" Choji muttered as the darkness consumed him. "Looks like… I was no good… after… all…"

**Back with Naruto…**

"So ease down, and wrap your legs around me babe! Wrap your legs around me babe!" Naruto sang, flying through the forest again. "I wonder who will be the next o… oppa. Now that's unexpected…" He said, looking down.

What was so unexpected? Well, there was Hinata sitting under a tree. She was bruised and battered, but Naruto could spot no significant damage done to her. But that's not what surprised him, oh no. What was, is that about five meters from her laid a body of his old teammate Kidomaru… dead body in fact. Naruto even activated his Sharingan to make sure and…

'Yep, dead as dead can be.' He thought, jumping off his ice platform and landing in front of Hinata.

"Wha…!" The girl tried to stand up sharply, but failed. She was too exhausted to even stand. "J-Jin-kun!"

"Hey there, girl!" Naruto greeted with a smile. "You did quite a number on that loser I see."

"H-Hai." Hinata nodded. "He was very strong, but I…"

"He? Strong?" Naruto interrupted. "Don't be ridiculous. He was just a dumb piece of trash like the rest of his team."

"Well, it did not seem this way to me."

"I know better, believe me."

"And how is that?"

"Why, I was his team leader after all!" Naruto stated, grinning evilly.

Hinata's eyes widened. "Jin-kun… You…"

"Yup, me."

"Are you here to help us?"

"Well… no, actually no." He replied. "I betrayed Konoha and right now I'm trying to catch up with little Sasuke so I can kill him. As for you…" He outstretched his right hand. **"Hishou…"**

Hinata was not even trying to struggle. She just looked at him with her big white eyes.

"Then again…" Naruto lowered his hand. "It's not like you're in any condition to stop me. Consider this a token of respect for killing this moron." He winked at her, then turned around and started to walk away. "Oh, and when you see the Hokage, tell him I said 'Go fuck yourself'."

**Further ahead…**

"Damn!" Tayuya cursed, hiding behind a tree. 'Fucking sand bitch! Things were going so smoothly until she came! I swear I'm gonna fuck this shithead so badly for dragging me into this shit! And…'

"**Kuchiose: Kiri Kiri Mai!"**

Tayuya glanced around the tree and her eyes widened. "Holy fucking shit!" She exclaimed, seeing how trees got sliced to small pieces by wind. "I could really use some help…"

"This is incredible!" Shikamaru stated. "There is no way she can dodge that!"

Temari smirked. "You bet she can't!"

Suddenly…

"**Hyoku Getsumei!"**

"WHAT?" The sand kunoichi exclaimed in shock when her summon got hit with an arrow of… ice.

**(Starting song: Gluttony Fang by Daisuke Ishiwatari)**

"Move over baby, get on your knees! I'm gonna drive this little red love machine!"

Tayuya closed her eyes and smiled. "I knew you would come, shithead."

"Had you any doubts?" Naruto asked, landing beside her.

"Jin!" Temari shouted.

"What are you doing here, Kisaragi?" Shikamaru asked with narrowed eyes.

"Now that's an interesting question…" Naruto replied, picking Tayuya up by her hair. "Well? Did you miss me, bitch?"

The girl smirked in response. "You bet I did, asshole!" With that she wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him in a deep fierce kiss.

"What?" Temari gasped in shock.

"Just as I suspected." Shikamaru stated.

Meanwhile Naruto and Tayuya broke their lip lock. "Huff… Huff… You fucking piece of shit! Leaving me hanging for so long! What gentleman leaves his lady without a good fuck?"

"Did I tell you that I like you more in this form?" Naruto said with a smile. "Besides, couldn't you find a suitable replacement while I was gone?"

"No fucking way!" She replied. "The only one who I could allow to touch me is Kimimaro… and we both know he's a fucking gay."

"Yeah, sad but true…" Naruto said with a sigh. "So tell me, where is our little Sasuke-kun?"

Tayuya bit her lower lip. "Well, there were… complications."

Naruto's smile dropped. "Continue."

Red haired girl sighed, reverting back from her level two form. "Everything was going according to your plan… Until Kimimaro came…"

Naruto slapped his face. "I should've known. Is the Uchiha in the barrel?"

"Yes." Tayuya nodded. "But you should hurry. He will break out soon."

"Alright, looks like I will have to finish my business with Kimimaro first." Jin stated. "Now you know what to do. Go you-know-where and prepare for the you-know-what."

"Got it." Tayuya nodded again. "What about these two?" She pointed at Shikamaru and Temari.

"I'll deal with them. Now go."

Tayuya did several hand seals and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Now then." Naruto turned to Shikamaru and Temari. "Let's deal with you first."

"I always knew you were a traitor, Kisaragi." Shikamaru stated with a glare.

Naruto snorted. "Sure, for what good it did."

"I will not let you advance any further!"

"**Hishouken!"**

"Gah!"

"Damn, I missed…" Jin muttered, seeing how his blade pierced Shikamaru's shoulder. "I won't miss again." He said, glancing at Temari who was watching him expectantly the entire time.

And once he did a slight head motion towards the so-called genius, she understood immediately what to do.

"**Hishouken!"**

CRACK.

"Oh?" Naruto faked his surprise when Temari crushed his ice blade with her fan. "Do you really want to face me, girl? Remember what I did to your brother?"

Temari understood that it was her time to speak. "Tch. We can't win this battle." She stated, helping Shikamaru up. "We have to retreat."

"It's troublesome, but you're right." Shikamaru replied. "I will not forget this, Kisaragi."

"Sure, you do that, pal." Jin said just before they disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Now then… Time to settle the score."

**With Konoha team…**

"What's our status?" Jiraiya asked one of Kakashi's summons, named Pakkun.

"**I can sense someone's presence nearby and we're catching up to Tsubaki-san's team but…"**

"But?"

"**But Jin Kisaragi is outrunning us. His scent is becoming weaker…"**

"You mean he's actually moving faster than we do?" Gai asked in surprise.

"**It's not just that." **Pakkun said. **"I can't smell him on the ground or trees. There is only a faint presence in the wind. It's like he's… flying."**

"He's probably using that Musou technique of his." Kakashi said. "I saw him use it against Zabuza."

"Damn it!" Jiraiya cursed. "No matter, we just need to get to Tsubaki-chan until he does anything."

"Hey, Yugao?"

"…"

"Yugao!"

"Huh?" Cat masked ANBU snapped out of her thoughts. "Yes, what is it, Kakashi-senpai."

Masked jounin sighed. "Look, Yugao, I know what you're feeling, and I sure as hell _don't_ know what possessed Minato-sensei to give that 'capture alive' order, but he gave it. And it is our mission to follow his command.

Yugao clenched her fists. "You understand me? I think not!" She snapped at him. "That bastard took away my team… he took away Hayate… He got into our village and threw our kindness in our face! And I will not stop until I see him die!"

Kakashi closed his eyes for a moment. "Well, that is just…"

"Everybody stop!" Jiraiya commanded and the group halted its advance.

"What is it, Jiraiya-sama?" Gai asked.

The toad sannin pointed his finger. "Look there."

"That's…" Asuma's eyes widened. "That's Choji!" He shouted and rushed to his student's aid.

"Oh my God…" Gai exclaimed when they got closer. No one else said a thing, but they all thought the same.

Akimichi Choji was lying on his back in a pool of his own blood… and with a blade of ice sticking out of his stomach.

"Kisaragi!" Yugao screamed in rage. "Just you wait, you son of a bitch!"

"Calm down, Yugao. You're not helping." Jiraiya said. "What's his status?"

Asuma checked his student's pulse and sighed in relief. "He's alive, but badly hurt. He needs to be hospitalized immediately."

The toad summoner nodded. "Very well. I believe you should take care of it, Asuma. He's your student after all."

"Hai." Asuma replied, picking Choji up. "Be sure to kick Kisaragi's ass for me."

"You bet I will!" Yugao stated.

"Alright, moving out…"

**Back with Naruto…**

"**Ryusa Bakuryu!"**

"WhooHooHooHoo!" Naruto exclaimed jumping from the tree he was hiding behind. "Looks like tanuki-kun really decided to wrap this up!" He said, watching down from his ice platform how Gaara's jutsu changed the landscape.

"Guh!" Kimimaro grunted as he was caught and buried under a massive amount of sand.

"Ho! Looks like Kimi-chan got caught!" Naruto commented in amusement.

"**Sabaku Taisou!"**

"Ouch!" Naruto winced. "And fucked… Nice knowing you, Kimi-chan." He sighed. "And here I actually thought that I'll have a chance to finish him up myself…"

Suddenly…

BLAST.

Kimimaro erupted from the sand already in his level two form and rushed straight at Gaara.

Naruto actually smiled after seeing that. "Man this guy is stubborn!"

Meanwhile Kimimaro reached Gaara, despite sand user's attempts to prevent that, and knocked him down with a hard punch to the face.

"Dah!" Gaara gasped as his body rolled on the ground.

"Is that all your sand defense capable of?" Kimimaro mocked, creating a sharp spike from his hand. "Die!"

Gaara could do nothing except widen his eyes at his incoming enemy, but…

"**Konoha Senpu!"**

SMACK.

"Grr." Kimimaro growled dangerously as he took a hit in the face from Rock Lee. "You again. You got in my way for the last time!" He was about to rush at Lee and finish him off when sand started to swirl around Gaara madly. "What the…"

"I won't give up my new dream so easily!" The red head shouted. "I won't lose… even if I'll have to use its power again!"

Kimimaro tilted his head to the side. 'What power is he talking about?'

'Oppa!' Naruto thought from his hiding place. 'Uh-uh! I think not!'

"Graaaaa**aaaahhhh!" **Sand already started to cover Gaara's right arm, when…

"Not so fast, Tanuki-chan!" Jin Kisaragi jumped over his head, doing a spinning somersault, and quickly placed a small paper seal on Gaara's forehead.

"AH!" The sand user gasped in shock, and his eyes slowly rolled into the back of his head, just before he fell over unconscious.

"Safe!" Naruto stated happily.

"Kisaragi-kun?" Lee said in confusion. "What are you doing?"

Ignoring him, Naruto turned to Kimimaro. "Hello again, Kimi-chan. How are you feeling?" He mocked.

Kimimaro's eyes narrowed. "Jin… I'm glad you're here."

Said blond raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Because now I can die by your hand instead of dying like trash from illness."

"I see…" Naruto took a battle stance. "Well, since both of us seem to have little time to spare, how about we get straight to business?"

"I was about to suggest that." Kimimaro replied, doing the same.

"Wait a minute!" Lee came forward. "What is…?" But he was not allowed to finish because…

"**Hishouken!"**

"**Hessendan!"**

Both Naruto and Kimimaro fired their favorite projectiles… But the thing is they both fired at Lee. The green clad genin managed to dodge at the last moment, but it was a really close call.

"Get lost, trash." The last Kaguya said. "This is a duel between Jin and me."

Naruto grinned. "You heard the man, clown. Now scram."

Lee glared at them. "I will not back down! I'll prove that I can be an excellent ninja and…!"

"I've had enough of you." Jin looked at him over his shoulder and Lee's jaw fell in shock.

"S-Sharingan? But that's impossib…"

"**Genjutsu: Shiranui!"**

And just as Naruto said that, Lee immediately found himself surrounded by darkness and several blue flames… which were slowly advancing on him.

"No…" He exclaimed in fear. "No, back away! Get away! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Hmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled after Lee fell on the ground face first. "Fucking Konoha pests."

"Before we start, Jin… Were you able to do what you wanted in Konoha?" Komomaro asked.

"I did actually."

"I see… That's good."

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed. "Why is that good?"

Kimimaro closed his eyes. "Because despite everything I still consider you my friend."

"Even after I in fact killed you?"

The albino paused. "…Yes, even after that. Now, give me a glorious end I desire."

A small smirk formed on Naruto's lips. "Very well, old friend. Consider this my parting gift!"

With that two friends rushed at each other and struck with their respective weapons.

CLANG.

**Valley of the End…**

"SASUKE!"

The last Uchiha stopped his advance and turned around slowly.

"Ah, so it is you…" He began. "I never expected you to come here and try to stop me."

"What the hell are you doing, Sasuke?" Tsubaki shouted in anger. "Why did you leave the village?"

Sasuke only tilted his head to the side. "Hn. This useless village holds nothing for me. I need power… power to defeat him. So I'm going to Orochimaru for it."

"Tch." Tsubaki threw her Hiraishin kunai over the river and next moment she was already on top of Sasuke with her fist ready to strike. "You bastard!"

SMACK.

Tsubaki punched Sasuke right in the face.

"Are you done?" He asked calmly. "If so, then get off of me. I still have to go…"

"Shut up!" Tsubaki yelled, punching him again. "You want power?"

SMACK.

"Power to defeat the one who killed your family?"

SMACK.

"And you'll do anything to get it?"

SMACK.

"Even betray those who care about you?"

She tried to punch him again, but this time Sasuke simply caught her fist like it was nothing.

"Care about me?" He growled lowly. "How… How dare you!"

"Gah!" Tsubaki gasped when he threw her off of him hard enough that she flew several feet backwards.

"Huff… Huff…" Sasuke tried his hardest to contain his anger. "How dare you say that to me!"

Tsubaki's eyes widened. She never expected this reaction from him. "S-Sasuke…? What are you talking about? Of course I care about you, you are my…"

"Friend?" He interrupted. "Yeah, I thought so too… until last mission that is! I heard you! I heard everything!"

"What are you talking about?"

"That time on the ship… when you were alone with Kisaragi. I heard what you said."

Tsubaki looked at him in shock. "Sasuke… you're…"

The Uchiha looked away from her. "That is in the past now. Go back to your precious Jin-_kun_ and leave me alone."

The girl stood up slowly. "You know I can't do that. You're still a ninja of Konoha…"

"Not anymore." Sasuke said, throwing his headband away. "I'm not going to return, Tsubaki. Now go away, I don't want to fight you."

"I don't want to fight you too…" The girl took a battle stance. "But I will if that's what it takes to bring you home!"

"I see…" Sasuke closed his eyes, and when he opened them his Sharingan was already activated. "Then you leave me no choice…"

**Back with Naruto…**

CLANG. CLANG. CLANG.

"**Touga Hyojin!" **Naruto swung his sword, sending a cutting wave of ice at his opponent.

Kimimaro quickly sidestepped the attack and rushed forward, striking with two bone blades.

"**Tsubaki-no Mai!"**

"**Hirensou!" **Naruto countered, freezing both swords and cutting them down afterwards.

"Tch." Kimimaro grunted, creating two new blades from his shoulders. "You're as good as ever, Jin. I'm proud to call you, my friend." He stated with a smile.

To his surprise Naruto smiled back. "Same here, pal. Even on your death bed you fight like a lion." He frowned. "A shame, really… I wish we have met before you met Orochimaru."

"Yes, I wish the same… However… Cough…!"

Naruto's eyebrows rose when Kimimaro was suddenly overcome by a coughing fit.

"Damn it! My body is starting to fail me…"

Jin's smile faded. "Then I guess we should finish this quickly…"

"That we do…" Kimimaro stood up shakily. "But I have the last request, will you hear it?"

"Yes." Naruto nodded. "What is it?"

"I… Cough… I want you to use that move." Kimimaro stated. "I want to try and overcome it one last time…"

"I… Very well." Naruto took a battle stance. "Come."

Kimimaro smiled genuinely. "Thank you, old friend… and farewell. HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Naruto watched somewhat sadly how his opponent rushed at him with his top speed… How he struck with his blades… and finally…

"**Kokuujin…"**

CLANG.

"…**Yukikaze."**

Naruto and Kimimaro stood motionlessly back to back for several moments. Then finally…

"How… fast…" Kimimaro whispered just before…

SPLASH.

…A fountain of blood erupted from his chest.

"Guah!" The last Kaguya fell on his back. "Cough… Cough… Looks like… I couldn't beat it after all."

Naruto just continued to stay there motionlessly, refusing to look at his downed friend.

"I thank you, Jin Kisaragi, for giving me this final battle." Kimimaro continued. "The Uchiha escaped… cough… He will try to reach Orochimaru-sama on his own… cough… That red haired girl went after him. Find them, Jin… Fulfill your dream… And promise me that you will give me a rematch when we meet again… in the… underworld…" And with that Kimimaro Kaguya released his last breath.

"Hn." Naruto exclaimed, running his hand through his hair. "No. We will never meet again, Kimimaro… You won't be able to reach the lowest circle of hell. After all, you were never a traitor. Farewell, old friend…"

**Valley of the end…**

"**CHIDORI!"**

"**RASENGAN!"**

BLAST!

Both Sasuke and Tsubaki got thrown backwards from the collision of their jutsu.

"Huff… Huff… Had enough yet?" The girl asked, panting heavily.

"Damn it, Tsubaki! Why are you so persistent? Stop already and let me leave!"

"Never!" She replied. "I will never leave a friend behind!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Foolish girl! Even if you manage to defeat me and bring me back, I will simply escape again! The only way for you to stop me from leaving is to kill me! Are you capable of doing that?"

Tsubaki paused and looked down. "No… I'm not. But are you?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "W-What? What are you talking about?"

"You spoke about your revenge and your hatred." She stood up slowly. "You said it was already too late to save you…"

"It is!"

"Then prove it!" Tsubaki shouted, throwing a kunai at his feet. "Take this knife and stab it in my heart. Then I will believe that you're not the person I once knew."

"A-Are you insane? You're asking me to kill you?"

"Yes, I am." Tsubaki spread her arms, inviting him to do what she asked. "You said you wanted power. Show me how much!"

"Grr! You imbecile!" Sasuke picked up the kunai and rushed at Tsubaki, stopping the blade mere inches away from her neck.

"Come on, do it! Show me just how much you can throw away to become stronger!"

"I…"

"_You will never be as strong as him…"_

"I…"

"_You can't beat him as you are…"_

"I…"

Two Sharingan eyes appeared in his mind. The same ones he saw _that _day.

"DO IT!"

"I… I can't…" Sasuke dropped the kunai and backed away. "I can't do it… I will never be able to do it…"

Tsubaki's look saddened. "Sasuke…"

"I will never become strong… I will never have my revenge…" He continued to mutter. "Damn you Tsubaki. Why did you do it? Why did you make me feel… like this?"

"Sasuke, I…" Tsubaki stepped closer to him. "You won't be alone again, I promise. You are my friend, and I will help you become strong. And if you ever find the one who you seek your revenge against, then I promise to face him with you."

Sasuke looked at her in shock. "Are you telling the truth?"

The red head smiled. "Of course! Or are you calling me a liar, mister?"

"Hm… Hmhmhm… Hmhmhahahaha!" Sasuke laughed. "No, I am not… You sure know how to lighten the mood."

"Yeah… So, ready to go back?"

"I... I guess." Sasuke nodded. "Let's go…"

Suddenly a shadow loomed over them and Sasuke turned his head sharply.

"What is…?" His eyes widened when he suddenly found Jin Kisaragi who was descending at them, doing a beautiful spinning somersault.

"Maid it!" Naruto shouted, landing on one knee, drawing Yukianesa and stabbing it into the ground. **"Reitou!"**

"Ah!" Sasuke gasped in pain when he was suddenly enveloped in ice from his shoulders right down to his toes, leaving only his head.

"Jin, what are you doing?" Tsubaki yelled. "He already agreed to come back!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh really? So you managed to persuade him? That's my girl!"

"She's not your girl!" Sasuke hissed.

Jin glanced at Tsubaki. "You're not?"

Tsubaki's eyes widened in shock. "No, Jin I… I still…! You're the only…!"

"Well, it doesn't matter in one way or the other." He stated, putting a smirk on his face.

"W-What do you mean it doesn't matter?" Tsubaki asked.

"Hmhmhmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled. "What I mean is that I'm very grateful to both of you. Because of your coming here, my ambition will finally be realized!"

"What are you talking about, Kisaragi? Are you mad?" Sasuke shouted.

"More like insane." Naruto said with a shrug.

"Let him go, Jin." Tsubaki spoke. "You're scaring me…"

"Let him go?" Naruto said in amusement. "Sorry, sweetheart, but I can't do that." His smirk turned into an evil grin. "You see, my entire Konoha campaign was about this very moment."

Tsubaki's eyes widened. "Konoha… campaign?"

Naruto paused. 'I hate myself for doing this, but it will be better for everyone.' His grin widened. "Yep, campaign. I always said Konoha was too trusting. Oh, and thanks by the way. You made my job much more entertaining… especially at nights. HAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Wh-What are you saying?" Tsubaki stuttered, as horror started to slowly crawl into her soul.

Jin's smile fell. "Simple, I'm saying I don't need Konoha anymore… I don't need you anymore."

Tsubaki felt something in her chest break. "Y-You're lying! It cannot be; you said you love me!"

Naruto shrugged. "Well, I never actually said that. Besides, you're just too… _good_ for my taste. Always polite, always apologizing to everyone… Meh, not my type."

That was Tsubaki's breaking point. "You… bastard!" She rushed at him, throwing a punch at his head.

"Not very smart." The blond replied, countering with a kick to her stomach.

"Gah!" Tsubaki gasped in pain as air was knocked out of her.

"Tsubaki!" Sasuke screamed in rage. "You motherfucker!"

"Son of a bitch, please." Naruto corrected. "I could never bring myself to fuck that… well bitch." He then grabbed Tsubaki by her hair and brought her head up. "Besides, I had better options, don't you think?"

"Ah!" Tsubaki yelped again when Naruto threw her away by her hair. "Cough…" She stood up shakily. "How… How could you do this to me?"

Naruto shrugged. "I'm a Rattlesnake."

"Damn you, Jin! I loved you, I actually loved you! And you betrayed me like this?"

"Hn. Actually it's not so bad." Naruto stated. "I'll go even as far as to say that I kind of like you despite your goodness. If it were anyone else, they would've been dead already. But I have no desire to kill you, so I'm giving you this one chance." He pointed in the direction of Konoha. "Leave this place right now. If you do that, I promise that you will never see me again."

Tsubaki glared at him and took out a three-pronged kunai. "I refuse."

Naruto sighed in disappointment. "A shame… Then don't blame me for what happens to you."

"Stop!" Sasuke screamed. "Leave her out of it! This is between me and you! It is me you want, don't…"

"Haha… Ahahahahahahahaha!" Naruto laughed at the top of his lungs. "You… Haha! You actually think it's you I'm here for? Don't flatter yourself, Uchiha! If the one I'm _really_ after will not show up, then I will simply dispose of you."

"I can't let you do that!" Tsubaki shouted and threw her kunai. **"Hiraishin no jutsu!"**

Naruto only rolled his eyes, caught the kunai that was flying at him and threw it high into the air.

"What?" Tsubaki asked in confusion as she suddenly appeared fifteen feet above the ground.

"Don't be so surprised, I know exactly how to counter this jutsu." Naruto stated, waving his hand. **"Hishouken!"**

"Damn!" Tsubaki cursed and threw her kunai to the side, escaping the attack.

"Ho? Smart." The blond said, clapping his hands. "But I'm actually out of time to play with you kids. Konoha already knows of my betrayal and I'm sure they have already sent a team to capture or kill me. So…" He quickly drew his sword and placed its tip on Sasuke's neck.

"No, stop!" Tsubaki screamed.

"Shut up!" Naruto snapped at her. "I know you're here, nii-san! Get your ass out here or little Sasuke gets his head sliced off!"

Nothing.

"Are you high, Kisaragi?" Sasuke yelled. "There is no one here!"

"No one?" Naruto wondered. "Well… then I guess your head gets sliced off!" He raised his blade to strike, but then…

"Do not do this." Sudden voice spoke.

"Who's there?" Tsubaki asked, looking around nervously.

"Ah!" Naruto exclaimed with an insane grin, removing his sword from Sasuke's throat. "So you have finally come out… NII-SAN!"

**...**

**And ANOTHER cliffhanger for you! You know you love it.**

**Fuck like hell and sleep well!**

**Darthemius.**


	19. Not over yet

**Darthemius: Where are my damn sunglasses?**

**Naruto: They're in your hand.**

**Darthemius (Looking at his hand): Oh… never mind. Still, what the hell did you want?**

**Naruto: Oh yeah, check this out. I checked our funds and found that we're spending way too much. So I thought how we can make some spare cash.**

**Darthemius: And? What did you come up with?**

**Naruto (Grinning): Check this out! I'm gonna do a videogame developing!**

**Darthemius (Opening a cola can): Oh yeah?**

**Naruto: Sure! I even already have some projects! Look at this: "Darthemius versus Predator!"**

**Darthemius (Spitting his cola): Pffffft! What?**

**Naruto: Oh yeah, that… I kind of remembered the time when I was making money by killing heroes. Now's your turn. That's only fair.**

**Darthemius: I… I guess. So, what's the game about?**

**Naruto: Oh yeah, check it out. In a distant galaxy there is a planet where aliens and predators fight constantly. And one day a human ship crashes on this planet! Out of the entire crew only one person survives. With no food, weapon and hope for survival!**

**Darthemius: And where's my part in this?**

**Naruto: What a dumb question, you're that lucky guy!**

**Darthemius: Hell no! I'm not doing this!**

**Naruto: Why not?**

**Darthemius: I don't have super powers, you moron! I'll die!**

**Naruto: Oh… Well, I've got other projects! Look at this: "Darth Effect!"**

**Darthemius: What?**

**Naruto: "The hero Darthemius is trying to save the galaxy from a race of almost invincible sentient machines!"**

**Darthemius: Nah, I'm not the hero type…**

**Naruto: No? Then how about "Age of Darthemius?"**

**Darthemius: No.**

**Naruto: "Darth Souls?"**

**Darthemius: Stop it, man…**

**Naruto: "Prince of Persia: Darthemius Within!"**

**Darthemius: Enough…**

**Naruto: "Darth Fantasy!"**

**Darthemius: Oh man…**

**Naruto: "BlazBlue: Darthemius Shift!"**

**Darthemius: Okay, I've had it…**

**Naruto: "Darth of war!"**

**Darthemius: STOP!**

**Naruto: What?**

**Darthemius: I appreciate the work, man. But I have another way of making money.**

**Naruto: Oh yeah? What way?**

**KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.**

**Darthemius (With a smirk on his face): O'll open it. (Opening the door)**

**Princess Kitana (hugging Darthemius): Darthy! Sorry I'm late, the portal was shit.**

**Darthemius: Don't worry about it, babe.**

**Naruto (Pointing at Kitana): A…A…A…**

**Darthemius: Go take a shower, man… A cold one.**

**Naruto: Yeah, I'll do that…**

**Kitana: Nope, I'm first! It's hot outside so I'm all sweaty. Go get that strudel ready.**

**Darthemius (Smirking): Sure. (To Naruto) That's my way.**

**Naruto (Turning around and leaving): Damn, I need to change a job…**

**Darthemius: Finally I'm alone. Time to start the real ANs…**

**Okay, hello again, guys. I have to say that I was genuinely surprised last time. Why? No, not because I got so many reviews… thanks for that by the way. But what surprised me was what I SAW in those reviews! Almost all of them had something to say about what was quickly branded as my 'rant'. I mean shit, you guys are actually reading my damn notes! You know that means a lot… On a side note, almost everyone agreed with what I said. Of course some disagreed… two guys if I remember.**

**Also, who said that I hate kenichi618? Hatred is such a strong word, people! The only thing I did was pointing what I think is the biggest flaw in all of his stories. Hell, I remember his name! That's a major acknowledgement! Also I never said there are no decent stories. I simply read them all already. I was simply disappointed that there are no new good ideas.**

**Now on the story itself. Many of you were surprised where I went with it… Naturally, guys! That's my job, to surprise you and make things entertaining. I'll tell you that I received a huge amount of messages saying that Tsubaki should betray the village with Jin, or how he should fuck his mother and make her pregnant. Yeah, I've got to deal with a lot of idiotic ideas. But let me tell you this, I already know what's going to happen… I'm the author after all… And I tell you, I don't think you will be disappointed with what I'm planning. So please, _please_, don't make any conclusions at the end of this chapter. Everything I write is to make a story interesting and unpredictable. Well, at least I try.**

**Now finally, since you liked my rant so much last time, how about another one? No, not about Naruto… though there are many things I could say about that. No, this time I wanted to talk… say does anyone of you watch WWE? I mean shit, I was raised in the Attitude era! I'm proud to say that The Rock was, is and always will be my role model. Yes, not even my father, though I loved him very much. I stopped to watch WWE in 2003 due to me being in Russia and it wasn't translated here… And then I started again in 2008. And my first impression was… WHAT THE FUCK? Who in the blue hell are those guys? And where is the cursing! The beer drinking, names calling and ass kicking? No, instead there were new faces: Rey Mysterio, Jeff Hardy and… John Cena.**

**I mean really, guys? Let's take Mysterio and Hardy first. Tell me why are people cheering for guys like that? Mysterio, a shrimp who thinks he's tough shit. I saw him once beat Mark Henry… People, I'm twice as big as Mysterio is and I doubt I could beat Mark Henry… In a street fight with a steel pipe maybe… but not the way Mysterio did! And people cheer for that when it's too pathetic to even be called a fake. And then there is his finisher. You people probably don't know, but he used it as a simple irish whip rebound back in 90th. And then he jumps on people, and it's supposed to hurt. Shit, if my grandmother will fall on me it will hurt more! **

**And Hardy, who paint his face, polishes his nails and paint his hair… uh blue. Shit, I saw his matches and laughed for hours! Look at it, guys! He can't even throw a straight punch! And don't give me that crap about him jumping from high places. I once saw a guy who jumped from an nine store building's roof onto the concrete and stood up like nothing happened. Besides, I can't take seriously a man who looks like a fucking clown! Watch TNA! He actually paints another pair of eyes on his eyelids! Does he think that he will see better because of it?**

**And then there is Cena… You know, I'm not even going to comment on that. Everything I will say was already said by someone else.**

**And then I finally understood why people are cheering for those guys! Simple, people… it's really easy to be their fans. For example, put on a green t-shirt, a hat with 'U can't fuck me' sign, make a stupid face and I doubt anyone will even doubt you're John Cena. Paint your hair, face and ass! WHAM! You're Jeff Hardy! Put on a stupid mask and you're Rey Misterio! Shit, I sometimes see little kids in the crowd with their faces painted and masks on their faces. That's disgusting! Can't they see that they are setting an example?**

**Now try dressing up like The Rock. I assure you, you won't look like The Rock, because he dressed NORMALLY. **

**Also there is their new "Be A Star" crap. Shit, they're actually telling people not to be a bully… Fucking hypocrites! Stone Cold Steve Austin, one of the biggest icons of the business was the biggest bully in the history of said company! From my perspective that's a direct insult to him.**

**But their methods is what's actually takes the cake. Telling people that being bullied is bad, shouting BE A STAR and smiling in the camera. Cute, really… Are they idiots? Come on, take all pieces of trash from your neighborhood and start asking: "Were you bullied?" **

"**Yes."**

"**And you?"**

"**Yes."**

"**And you?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Did you like it?"**

"**No."**

"**Then stop whining you damn bitches and do something about it!"**

**I'm telling you guys, shouting "Be a star" and "Please respect each other" won't cut it. And I'll tell you why. You see, in their promos they forget to ask another question: "Were you a bully?"**

**Well I can tell you that I was a bully my entire life and never regretted it. You know why? Because I'm big and strong. And also because I could. And if some moron walks to me and say "Please respect me" I really doubt I'll do just that. If you really want to stop being bullied there is only one solution, shove something sharp up your ass and do something about it. Start going to the gym, buy a gun, tell the bullies that you once raped a bull and it died in the process. Doesn't matter! Do something! Don't buy that hypocrisy, if you just sit around and do nothing, nothing will ever change.**

**And if any of you who read this were actually bullied, I want you to think about this. If you could change places with a bully, would you do the same? No, I say think! Because most of you will surely say "Of course not!" or "How could you ask this?" But please don't lie to yourself. Having power over others is good, almost intoxicating. I know that from personal experience. Can you really refuse it? If yes… than you are lost to this society. Why? Simple, it's build on principles like this. The strong prevails over the weak.**

**And that will never change…**

**...**

Chapter nineteen: Not over yet.

"Shin-ne!" – talks.

'Nah' – thoughts.

**...**

**With Konoha team…**

"There they are." Jiraya stated. "Check them for life signs."

Several ANBU went forward to check on Rock Lee's and Sabaku no Gaara's laying bodies.

"He's alive." One ANBU member said about Lee. "However he is caught in a genjutsu… a pretty strong one at that. I won't be able to dispel it."

"I see… What about the other one?"

"Same here." Another ANBU member replied. "Only instead of genjutsu there is a strange seal on his forehead.

"A seal you say?" Jiraiya said in surprise and went closer to inspect. "Well, well… A demon restriction seal. It is not very common to find one of these lying around."

"Kisaragi's work no doubt." Kakashi stated. "I saw him use it on Gaara back during the finals of the chuunin exam."

"I wonder if he made it himself…" Jiraiya muttered.

"Jiraiya-sama! We have found another body!"

"Unconscious too?"

"Not this time. You'd better take a look."

"Hmm… Who is this?" Jiraiya asked, seeing Kimimaro's motionless body on the ground… with a happy smile on his face. "Is he one of ours?"

"No, look at his chest." Kakashi pointed.

"Ahh, a cursed seal. I didn't notice it with all that blood on him. What do you think, Kakashi?"

"About what?"

"About what could make him smile like that in his last moments?"

"Well…"

"Sorry to interrupt your philosophical discussion…" Yugao interrupted with a hint of anger in her voice. "But can we please move on? I'm not going to let Kisaragi get away!"

Jiraiya sighed at this. "Fine, let's move…"

**Back with Naruto… (Starting song: Antares from Tekken 5 soundtrack)**

"I-Itachi…" Sasuke whispered in deep shock. "Y-You're al-live…"

"Not for long!" Naruto stated. "I have been waiting for this, nii-san! At last my ambition will be realized!"

"Wait a second! You are the one who tried to kidnap me back then!" Tsubaki shouted.

Itachi spared her a quick glance and turned back to Naruto. "Let them go. This is between me and you."

"Let them go?" Naruto spoke in amusement. "Well, as for Tsubaki-chan, she is free to leave. Sasuke-kun on the other hand…" He grinned evilly, placing the tip of his blade on Sasuke's throat once again. "No fucking way! He's my guarantee that you will not escape like you did last time! If you do, then Sasuke will die very slowly and very painfully… swallowed alive by flames of Amaterasu!"

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "Release him and I will give you what you want… Uzumaki."

"Uz-Uzum-mak-ki?" Sasuke stuttered.

Naruto started to slowly turn his head… and when he did, glancing at Sasuke over his shoulder, younger Uchiha's heartbeat stopped.

Jin was looking at him with two Sharingan eyes.

"Hmhmhmhmhmhm… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed hard. "Oh, that expression of yours is priceless!"

"Y-YOU!" Sasuke screamed in rage.

"Yes, me! Me, me, me! The man you so desperately wish to kill! Here I am in front of you and what do you know! You can do nothing!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Sasuke screamed even louder. "Let me go! I'll kill you!"

"Shut up!" Naruto replied, backhanding Sasuke across his face. "You are nothing but bait and should know your place!" He turned to Itachi with a glare. "As for you… do you have even the slightest idea of what I want?"

"My head obviously." Itachi stated.

"You imbecile!" Naruto yelled back. "Always was and always will be! I could care less about your head, your ass or your dick! You said you'll give me what I want… Well, I want Mikoto-san back! Give her back to me and I will release your useless brother!"

Itachi's eyebrows rose. He really wasn't expecting this.

"You cannot, huh?" Naruto's grin returned. "Well in that case dear Sasuke-kun will stay exactly where he is right now! You want him free? Then you'll have to kill me first!"

"Naruto?"

Both Naruto and Itachi turned to a wide eyed Tsubaki. "You really are Naruto?"

"Yes… Yes, I am Naruto."

"Did you… Did you really kill the Uchiha clan?"

Naruto's grin widened at this…

"No! Don't do this, Uzumaki!" Itachi shouted in fear. "Don't tell them anything!"

"Oh? And I think it's a great idea!" Naruto stated. "Time to bring the whole truth about that act into the open!"

'If Sasuke learns…' Itachi gritted his teeth. 'No, I have to think of something fast… Damn, let's hope this works.'

"You know it was necessary, Naruto."

The blonde's smile fell immediately. "What…? What did you just say?" He whispered.

'Yosh, it worked. I have to bring up his full rage…' Itachi concluded. "You know that a civil war could break down. It was necessary to not let that happen, so it had to be done!"

Naruto's eyes shifted from normal Sharingan to Mangekyo. "Necessary? NECESSARY? You think I cared for your pathetic clan? You are an even bigger moron than I thought! I hoped they would disappear! I wanted them gone! If they all died, I would've been the only one by Mikoto-san's side! But no! That piece of trash was spared instead of her!" He backhanded Sasuke across his face again.

'Mikoto? Wasn't it the name of Sasuke's mother?' Tsubaki wondered.

"And now…" Naruto spoke as rage was starting to consume his mind. "Too much time has passed. And Mikoto-san is lonely… she can't wait to meet one of us, and today she will!" He took a battle stance. "They say that payback is a bitch… But your payback will come in a face of a MONSTER! A monster you created yourself! And once I'm done with you, I'm going to send your precious brother right after, so you can be a whole happy fucking family again! Time to die, NII-SAN!"

Itachi's eyes widened when in a quick burst of speed Naruto appeared right in front of him.

'He's fast!'

CLANG.

Itachi managed to block Naruto's blade with a blade of his own. But suddenly…

"Fuck!" Naruto grunted, somersaulting backwards.

"Already realized it I see…" Itachi spoke.

Naruto glared at the blade. "Sword of Totsuka…"

"Indeed." Itachi nodded. "One of the legendary blades. I'm not surprised you recognized it so quickly since you have one yourself."

"Tch." Naruto stood up straight again. "Do you really think it can save you? Even the king of hell won't save you from me!"

"Think again, Naruto." Itachi said. "One strike and you're done for! We can still stop this if you'll listen…"

"Never! It's better this way than living with constant pain in my chest!" Naruto shouted, rushing forward and clashing swords with Itachi again. "But even if I'm going to die, first I will make sure that you're going down right after!"

**Konohagakure no sato. Hospital…**

"How may I help… Oh, good day, Hokage-sama! What can I do…?"

"Get me Tsunade, now!" Minato shouted, scaring off everyone who saw him.

"H-Hai, right away!"

"Tch." Minato gritted his teeth. 'Is it truly possible that my dark past came back to haunt me…?'

"Minato?" Tsunade asked in confusion. "What do you think you're doing, barging your way in here and calling me all of sudden. I was in the middle of an operation just now…"

"Screw that!" Yondaime replied in anger. "We need to talk, alone."

"But…"

"Now!"

Tsunade sighed. "Fine, fine. Come with me…"

**Tsunade's office…**

"So? What is so important that you came here yourself and…"

"Do you have a sample of Jin Kisaragi's blood?" Minato interrupted.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "What, Kisaragi?"

"Do not make me repeat myself!" The Hokage snapped. "Kisaragi's blood. Do you have it?"

"Hai, hai…" The medic waved her hand. "Why would you need it though?"

"I need you to perform a quick DNA test."

"DNA test? With whom?"

Minato extended his left hand. "With me."

Tsunade's eyebrows shot up. "You can't be serious…"

He just glared at her.

"You are. Damn, what makes you think that…?"

"Just do the damn test, Tsunade!"

"Tch." The medic took an empty syringe and collected a sample of Minato's blood. "There's better be a good damn reason for this…" She said, examining the blood with a microscope.

"There is." Yondaime stated.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and switched Minato's blood with Naruto's. "Yeah, right. What could possibly…" Her face suddenly lost all its color. "Oh… my… fucking… god…"

Minato closed his eyes in shame. "Just as I have feared…"

Tsunade finally managed to tear her gaze off the microscope and looked at Minato. "I suggest you start explaining, and I suggest you start it now."

Yondaime took a deep breath. "It all started fourteen years ago, when Kyuubi attacked…"

**Valley of the end…**

"Guah!" Itachi gasped as he was sent flying backwards after receiving a crushing kick to the ribs from Naruto. Yet he could strike from every situation, so…

"**Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu!"**

"Hah!" Naruto laughed, drawing his sword. **"Touga Hyoujin!"**

Itachi's eyes widened when a huge wave of ice sliced his fireball in two and continued to advance towards him.

"Damn it!" He cursed, but just before ice hit him, Itachi's body turned into a pack of crows and disappeared.

"Hmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled, turning around slowly to see a winded Itachi. "You're loosing it, nii-san! I was expecting more out of you. After all, I trained to kill you for the best part of my life and _this _is everything you're capable of?"

Itachi gritted his teeth. Indeed, he was loosing against a kid. Why? Well maybe because Naruto had his Mangekyo activated the entire time? Of course Itachi didn't have such luxury. Still…

'Looks like I won't be able to put even a single scratch on him if it continues this way.' The Uchiha genius slowly stood up, closed his eyes and then opened them sharply.

"Oh?" Naruto smiled evilly. "Looks like you're finally starting to get serious. Good, I was already thinking about cutting off your brother's limb to make you serious. I'm glad I can save that for later."

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "I will not let you harm him."

"You'll have to kill me first!" Naruto snapped. "For as long as I live, your brother's life is forfeit!"

Itachi glared. 'Looks like he's beyond reason. I must force him to withdraw!' With that thought he rushed straight at his opponent and engaged him in a kenjutsu fight once again. This time though they were surprisingly evenly matched.

Somewhere on the sideline, almost completely covered in ice, Sasuke was watching the battle with a quickly beating heart.

'Brother… He's alive! And he's fighting to save me!' He thought. 'I have to get out of here and help him! This is Naruto, I must kill him! I have to break this ice somehow!'

Suddenly…

"Psst, Sasuke."

Younger Uchiha glanced over his shoulder. "Tsubaki?"

"Yes, it's me." The girl replied. "I'll try to get you out of here, but you must promise that you will help me defeat Jin."

"I will!" Sasuke responded instantly.

"Defeat, but not kill." Tsubaki corrected.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "But Tsubaki, he's…!"

"Naruto, I know." The girl interrupted. "And still, I want to talk to him again. Promise that you won't kill him once he's down and I will release you."

"Tch, fine." Sasuke hissed. "Now come on, we must help my brother!"

"Hai." Tsubaki took out a kunai, but then…

"Look out!"

Hokage's daughter turned her head just in time to see…

CLANG.

…Two swords colliding right in front of her face.

But what took her breath away was the fact that Jin's sword was stopped inches away from her neck.

"J-Jin…?"

"I told you to leave." Naruto stated with a scowl on his face. "I said that I don't want to kill you and that's true… However I _will _do that if you'll interfere with my plans once again!" With that he kicked Itachi away from him and swung his sword at Tsubaki once again.

However she recovered just in time to disappear in a flash of red just before the blade struck her.

"I see… so that's how it is." Naruto exclaimed calmly, watching how Tsubaki reappeared beside Itachi.

"You're forcing my hand, Jin." Tsubaki stated with her kunai ready to strike. "You are not the person I knew… you are not the person I loved."

Naruto simply tilted his head to the side.

"So now…" Tsubaki continued. "Now you left me with no choice but…" Next words died in her throat. Why? Because Naruto took out a kunai as well.

"Silly girl." He spoke. "Let me show you the futility of your attempts!"

"Stay on your guard, Tsubaki-san." Itachi said seriously. "Things are about to get much tougher…"

"But that's my father's…!"

"**Kage Kunai no jutsu!"**

"Jump!" Itachi exclaimed, doing the same.

Naruto smirked. "Useless in your case, nii-san!" He shouted and disappeared in a flash of yellow.

"Shit!" Itachi cursed, doing emergency kawarimi with a rock.

SLASH.

"Aw…" Naruto said in disappointment after cutting said rock in two. "I hoped that would be you, nii-san."

"Tch." Itachi hissed, disposing of his Akatsuki cloak immediately.

"Hmhmhm… Clever." Naruto stated. "But useless. I planted these pretty little kunais all over the area."

"H-How?" Tsubaki asked in shock. "That's not possible! Only my father's blood relatives can do this jutsu!"

"Hahahahaha!" Naruto laughed. "Why don't you ask this question to your dear parents, Tsubaki-chan?"

"Damn, I need your help, Tsubaki-san!" Itachi called.

"H-Hai! What must I do?" The girl asked.

"I'll provide the distraction. Once I say 'now' you must go and free Sasuke." Itachi said, making Naruto's eyes widen. "After you do that, take him and run straight to Konoha. I'm sure he won't follow you there."

"Understood, but… what about you, Itachi-san?"

The older Uchiha shook his head. "No, I must stay. This thing must be settled, but it's between Naruto and me. I don't want the two of you to get harmed in the crossfire."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… How noble of you, nii-san!" Naruto mocked. "There's only one slight problem with your plan. She won't be able to help you!"

Itachi's eyes widened. "NO!"

It all happened in an instant. One red flash, two yellow flashes and…

SLASH.

"TSUBAKI!"

**Konohagakure no sato. Hospital…**

"So let me get this straight. Jin Kisaragi is actually your son Naruto…" Tsunade said.

Minato nodded.

"…Who you cast aside because your wife was afraid for her daughter…"

Minato nodded again.

"…And now he is back…"

And another nod.

"And now he's after your head."

"No." This time Minato shook his head. "If he really is Naruto, then he is not after me."

"Then who?"

Yondaime sighed. "Have you heard of the Uchiha massacre?"

**Valley of the end…**

"TSUBAKI!" Sasuke's desperate scream echoed through the valley. "NO!"

Tsubaki herself stood with wide eyes, looking straight at Naruto's stoic face. Slowly she turned her sights down only for her jaw to fall in shock.

Yukianesa's blade was sticking out of her stomach.

"Jin… Why…?"

Naruto stroke her chin with his left hand. "I told you not to interfere again. Know that I hate myself for doing this…" He said softly… and then removed his blade mercilessly.

"NO!" Sasuke screamed again.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Naruto laughed. "No one's gonna interrupt us again, nii-san! Now we can finally kill each other in peace!"

"You really have fallen, Naruto." Itachi stated.

"Fallen? Uh-uh! You threw me down! This is all your fault!"

Suddenly…

"NARUTO!"

Both Naruto and Itachi turned to Sasuke… just in time to see him breaking out, using two huge hands that were sticking out of his back.

"What the fuck?" The blond asked in confusion. "Ah, that's probably his cursed seal's second form…"

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Sasuke screamed again. **"CHIDORI!"**

"Sasuke, no!" Itachi tried to warn, but Sasuke was beyond any reason.

"DIIIIIIIIIIE!" Sasuke rammed his left hand through Naruto's chest… only for the blonde's body to crumble into ice. "SHIT!"

"Nice said." Naruto stated from behind and before Sasuke could turn around he kicked him hard in the back, sending the youngest Uchiha flying into the mountain's side. "They were starting to annoy me anyway…" He started to turn back to Itachi… "Now it's time to finish…" And his eyes widened. "NO!"

"**AMATERASU!"**

"!" Naruto screamed in pain as he was completely engulfed in black flames.

"Gah." Itachi fell on one knee, panting heavily. "Damn, that really took its toll on me. But at least now…" Next words died in his throat. Why? Well…

"GRAAAAAA**AAAAAAAAHHH!**" Naruto continued to scream as red chakra was slowly covering his body.

"No, this is not possible…" Itachi muttered in shock.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto growled in concentration. His jinchuriki cloak now completely separated black flames from his flesh. "HA!" And with one final push he dispersed the chakra away from him, removing flames from himself entirely.

"H-How?"

"Aha… Ahahahahahahaha! Did you really think that it would be enough?" Naruto exclaimed arrogantly. "Didn't I tell you this before? I was learning how to beat you and you alone! I studied your abilities; I studied your strengths and weaknesses! I know everything about you!" Red chakra started to cover him again and soon four tails were swaying recklessly behind him. **"There is nothing you can do to stop me! Time to die, NII-SAN!"**

Itachi could only stare in awe and fascination how kyuubified Naruto created a black ball of concentrated chakra and swallowed it.

'Incredible… He was able to tame Kyuubi's power! Even Madara couldn't do that, not completely…'

"**SHIN-NE!" **Naruto sent a beam of highly concentrated energy straight at his enemy.

3…

2…

1…

BLAST!

A huge explosion shook the valley's foundation itself. Both statues of Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara collapsed and crumbled into small rocks.

**"HAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I killed him! I finally killed him!"**

"Not yet."

Naruto stopped to laugh and looked into the dust cloud. **"Ah, of course. I should've known…"**

There stood Itachi, not destroyed by a long shot. Oh no, he stood calmly inside some chakra made creature with a sword and a shield.

"This is my ultimate weapon, Susannoo. Right now I am…"

"**I know exactly what this is!" **Naruto interrupted. **"In fact, this is the moment I was waiting for! Now I can finally go all out!"**

Next moment Susannoo formed around Naruto as well. The difference was that unlike Itachi's red, Naruto's demon was black. He had two horns on his head and a katana in his right hand. However there was no shield. Instead there was some kind of armguard around his left hand.

Itachi frowned at this. "You are strong, Naruto…"

"**No, I am not strong." **The jinchuriki replied. **"If I was, then you'd be dead… and Mikoto-san would've been still alive."**

Itachi paused. "…I did not kill my mother, Naruto."

"**Spare me your pathetic lies, Itachi. You are going to die here regardless, don't try to buy yourself some more time to spare."**

"I was not intending to." The Uchiha spoke. "I promised to give you a fight to the death and I am. But tell me, what will you do when I'm dead?"

"**A fine question… I guess there is at least one more person who I wish to see before I die."**

"I see… Then let us not delay this any longer."

Naruto smirked. **"I couldn't agree with you more!"**

**Konohagakure no sato. Hospital…**

"…So for the first time in my life I got scared. Scared for my secret to be revealed. So I let them accuse Naruto of killing off the Uchiha clan." Minato finished his story.

Tsunade sighed. "You know, you are a fucking idiot, Minato. All this is because of one fuck up you made in the past? Are you that weak?"

"You have no idea what you're saying!" Minato snapped at her, standing up sharply. "All citizens… Children, youngsters, adult… Shinobi of every class and skill… They are all looking up to me! I am a hero to everyone! What would they say if they learn that their _hero _threw away his own son?"

The legendary medic shrugged. "The same thing I just said, that you are a fucking idiot."

Minato said nothing at this.

"So? What are you going to do now?"

"I sent a team, a good one. They will bring him back… and then I will do things right."

"Oh? And what does Kushina think about this?"

"Tch." Yondaime scowled. "She doesn't need to know for now. I'll tell her when it's time. I need to bring him back first…"

**Valley of the end…**

CLANG.

"**Damn it!" **Naruto cursed when his blade got parried by Itachi's shield once again. They were battling in their Susannoo forms for twenty minutes already. The fight was too intense and both fighters were showing signs of exhaustion.

"Cough… cough!" The Uchiha suddenly fell on his knees in a coughing fit. "Damn it, not now!"

"**Ahahahaha…" **Naruto laughed. **"Looks like you're tiring, nii-san! Low on chakra? Or maybe health problems?"**

Itachi wiped blood from his mouth. "I still have more than enough to win this battle. Besides, you are tired as well, Naruto. You may have infinite chakra because of Kyuubi, but you are still a human like me and your muscles tire like mine."

"**Grrrr…" **Naruto growled. **"Nonsense! I can still fight for many hours! My body…" **However he stopped his rant when he tried to take a step forward and fell on one knee. **"Wh-What?"**

"Hmhmhm… Looks like you overestimated yourself… otouto."

"Gh!" Naruto grunted in anger. Kyuubi's chakra was leaving him quickly due to the lack of control. Rage was clouding his judgement. "Get up…" He smacked his own leg. "I said get up, bitch!"

"You made a mistake, little brother…"

Naruto slowly looked up to see Itachi standing in front of him with his Susannoo sword raised.

"…You should've fought me in a few years. But you were always too reckless and defiant. That will be your downfall." Itachi stated with superior expression.

"ITACHI!"

"Farwell, otouto."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock and anger when he saw Itachi's blade descend.

'NO! I won't accept defeat!' He thought as anger started to consume his mind. 'I will win even if it means to spend all chakra I have!'

Itachi's eyebrow rose when Naruto suddenly placed his sword in front of himself, one hand on the hilt and another on the blade. What he didn't notice was that Naruto's Susannoo did the same.

Big mistake…

"**Kokuujin Ougi: Akumetsu!"**

"Wha…?" Itachi looked up sharply just in time to see how his blade struck some energy shield in front of Naruto's demon.

"It's over." Naruto did a slashing motion with his blade and his Susannoo mimicked it, striking Itachi's demon head on. And despite the strike hitting the shield again…

SLASH.

A clear visible cut suddenly appeared across Itachi's Susannoo's entire form, but it was not over.

SLASH. SLASH. SLASH.

Again and again more cuts appeared across Itachi's demon until finally… PUFF.

…It disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving his summoner defenseless.

"Im… Cough… Impossible…" Itachi muttered in awe. 'He defeated Mangekyo's absolute defense…'

"I'm not done!" Naruto's voice shouted from behind and Itachi turned around, preparing his sword once more.

"Where are you, Naruto?" Itachi called. The smoke from his Susannoo vanishing was still in place, so his vision was very limited. "Show yourself!"

"As you wish!"

Suddenly a yellow energy blade flew right at him. Of course his instincts kicked in and he blocked it.

CLANG.

Itachi slowly walked to the fallen and deactivated blade, looking down on it. "The sword of Raijin? Where did he…?" But before he could finish that sentence a yellow flash appeared in front of him and…

SLASH.

Itachi slowly looked down… only to see himself in the situation Tsubaki was not too long ago.

"Gah!" He spat some blood. "I… cough… I see. You placed your Hiraishin seal on this hilt. I couldn't notice it in the smoke. Clever…"

Said jinchuriki only grabbed the sword of Raijin from the ground, activated it and stabbed in Uchiha's chest.

"Ah!"

"So, how does it feel?" Naruto asked. "How does it feel to know that you're about to die?"

Itachi closed his eyes. "I feel… calm. I accepted my fate long ago…"

"Then take it!" Naruto sreamed in anger, tearing the sword of Raijin from Itachi's chest, and then…

"**Frozen Requiem!"**

Itachi looked down once again and saw how his body started to turn into ice.

"Well done, brother. You have killed me… But don't let your hatred consume you… or you will lose everything… again…" Were Uchiha Itachi's final words before his body turned to ice completely… and crumbled to dust.

Also to Naruto's surprise, the sword of Totsuka that Itachi was still holding in his hand froze and crumbled as well.

Silence reigned for a couple of minutes as Naruto just stood there motionlessly, slowly realizing what he just did. Then finally he fell on his knees.

"Huff… Huff… Aha… Ahaha… Ahahahahahaha! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed madly despite his exhaustion and chakra depletion. "I did it! I finally did it, Mikoto-san! I killed him, he's dead! _I_ did it,_ me_! Nii-san is dead and now…" He took a deep breath. "And now it's all over…"

The blond slowly crawled to the river and looked down into the water.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time… It hurts me so much, I… I can't wait any longer." Naruto started to slowly unsheathe Yukianesa. "I'm coming, Mikoto-san… I will be by your side soon…"

But even before he was able to remove the sword from its scabbard a massive chakra burst happened.

"What the…?" Naruto turned his head and his eyes widened.

There stood a very angry Tsubaki… feral look on her face… and red chakra swaying around her.

"Ts-Tsubaki…?"

She looked at him angrily and then…

"**JIN!" **Hokage's daughter rushed at her former lover and delivered a crushing punch to his face.

"Guah!" Naruto gasped as he was sent flying down the river. "Oh fuck…" He tried to stand up shakily, but Tsubaki was already there.

SMACK.

Her foot connected with his face and just like that the blond went right through the mountain.

"**You bastard!" **Tsubaki pulled him out by the throat and started to punch him in the face repeatedly. **"I trusted you!"**

SMACK.

"**And you betrayed me!"**

SMACK.

"**You betrayed everything!"**

SMACK.

"**How could you?"**

SMACK.

"**How co**uld… How could…" Tsubaki dropped Naruto's body and started to cry openly. "Why, Jin? Why? I would've done anything for you…"

But he just lay there motionlessly.

"J-Jin?" Tsubaki asked as fear started to crawl into her very soul.

But Naruto still gave no response.

"Oh no… What have I done! Please no…" She shook his body desperately and then started to give him a heart massage. "Don't you dare leave me! Breath! Come on!"

"Cough!" Naruto came back to life.

"Jin!" Tsubaki released her breath. "Thank god you're alive! I… I hought…"

"…Why?" He asked quietly.

"Why what?" Tsubaki asked back.

"Why didn't you let me die?"

Girl's eyes widened. "What? But…"

"I never wanted for this to happen." Naruto suddenly said.

"Jin?"

"I was not going to become close with anyone… I was so focused on my revenge…" He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. "And then you came. I wanted to send you away… so many times… yet I couldn't do it… At first I thought it would be funny to have Hokage's daughter around even if just to annoy him. But then… I don't know how it happened, but… you became something more than a tool to use. And I even… Cough… When I was with you I started to think that there might be a place in this world for me…"

"There is a place for you, Jin!" Tsubaki shouted, grabbing his hand. "For both of us! Just come with me! I will persuade father not to punish you! We can do it!"

Naruto smiled sadly, closed his eyes and shook his head. "We can… I can… But I don't want to."

"W-Why?"

"My reason for living is gone… My reason for hatred is gone… Now there is nothing for me."

"You're wrong!" The girl yelled. "You still have me! What about me? With you gone, I… I don't know what I'll do…"

"You will." Naruto replied. "But if you truly care about me… even slightly, please do one last favor for me." He took out the sword of Raijin. "Take this blade and stab it in my heart. This should be enough to end my existence for good."

Tsubaki's eyes widened. "What? I cannot…"

"Do it!" Naruto exclaimed, shoving the sword's hilt in girl's hand. "I betrayed you! Make me pay!"

Tsubaki stood up and looked down at him angrily. "If you want to die so badly, then I will make you pay… by not killing you!"

Naruto's eyes widened at this.

"And I will return you to Konoha and you will live a long life along with me! That is your punishment!"

The blond looked up at her in amusement and then started to laugh.

"Hm… Hmhmhm… Hahahaha! Ouch, damn you really set up on this aren't you?"

Tsubaki smiled. "You better believe it."

"Well… And what's stopping me from killing myself when I'm good again?"

"I will. And I will always be near to see that you won't do anything stupid again!"

"Hahaha! Well, that will be a tough job and…" Naruto's eyes widened. "Look out!" He quickly got up and pushed Tsubaki out of the way just before…

"**Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu!"**

…A huge fireball hit him in the chest.

"AAAAH!" Naruto screamed as he fell in water and started to drift to the second waterfall, which was going underground.

"NO!" Tsubaki tried to reach him, but his hand was a mere inch too far. "JIN!" She now could only scream as he fell into darkness.

"Son of a bitch!" Sasuke shouted, having every intention of jumping down as well. "I won't rest until I see your dead body!"

But just before he could jump a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Not so fast, Sasuke-kun."

The Uchiha looked over his shoulder. "Orochimaru."

"This waterfall is high enough that even a jounin can die if he falls." Snake sannin explained. "You will die for sure."

"Are you saying that he is dead?" Sasuke asked with a mix of hope and fear in his voice.

"Absolutely not." Orochimaru stated. "That bastard will survive for sure."

"Then we must go down there and finish the job!" Sasuke screamed. "He must pay!"

"The detour will take too long. That bastard will be long gone by then." The snake sannin explained. "Besides we are risking to come across Konoha's team. We wouldn't want that, would we?"

"I don't care! He must die!"

Orochimaru sighed. "Now look here, Sasuke-kun…"

"Orochimaru." Tsubaki said dangerously. "This is all your doing… This is all your fault!"

"Indeed!" The sannin confessed. "Everything happened just as I have planned. Even better, that traitor did most of my job for me. Looks like even a rattlesnake can be tricked."

"You bastard!" Tsubaki activated the sword of Raijin and tried to lash out at Orochimaru, but suddenly got stopped by… Sasuke. "What are you doing, Sasuke?"

A memory quickly flashed in front of Sasuke's eyes… A memory of him regaining consciousness… just in time to see Itachi's body crumbling into ice.

"I've made up my mind, Tsubaki. I'm going with Orochimaru."

Said sannin licked his lips. "Excellent."

"You're going, huh? So you are going to betray me too?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "If that's what it takes to kill him then yes, but… I will offer something that he didn't." He extended his hand. "Come with me, Tsubaki."

She glared at him. "No, I am not a traitor."

"And I thought you promised to face my foe with me."

Tsubaki glared back. "And I will, if you come with me. However, if you go with that man… then next time we might very well meet as enemies.

Sasuke lowered his hand with a frown.

"Go if you must." Tsubaki continued. "But I will find Jin and we will return to Konoha."

"Hmhmhm…" Orochimaru chuckled. "Foolish girl. You actually believed what he just said? Don't be stupid, I know Rattlesnake far longer than you do. Believe me, that was just a pile of bullshit."

Girl's eyes narrowed. "You can say whatever you wish, I have faith in him."

"Idiot. Let's go, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said, placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder again. "I sense Konoha's team nearby. We must leave now."

Sasuke took a quick glance at Tsubaki again. "I'm sorry…" And with that he and Orochimaru disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Tsubaki all alone in the valley.

"I…" The girl fell on her knees.

"Tsubaki!"

Hokage's daughter turned her head just in time to see Kakashi, Jiraya, Gai and Yugao landing in front of her.

"Thank God you're alright!" Kakashi stated. "Where is Sasuke?"

"Screw the Uchiha!" Yugao shouted. "Where is Kisaragi? I'll kill him!"

"Quick!" Tsubaki exclaimed. "It's Jin! He fell down there, we must help him!"

"What about Sasuke?" Jiraya asked.

"He…" Tsubaki paused. "He left."

"I see…" The sannin stood silently for a moment. "Very well, let's go after Kisaragi."

"Hai!"

**Orochimaru's hideout…**

"Sasuke-kun, you are my chosen one." Orochimaru hissed.

"I don't care about any of that." The Uchiha replied dangerously. "Just hurry up and give me power."

"Oi!" Some girl who was walking beside Sasuke finally spoke. "Be more respectful to Orochimaru-sama!"

Sasuke threw a glance at her. "Shut up."

"What?" The girl went for a punch, but…

"Stand down, Guren." Orochimaru commanded. "You don't want to hurt our new guest in his first day, don't you?"

Guren clenched her fists, but dropped her stance still. "As you wish, Orochimaru-sama."

"Hmhmhm…" The snake sannin chuckled darkly. "Welcome to your new life, Sasuke-kun."

**?...**

"Zzzzzzzzzz…"

"Oi…"

"Zzzzzzzzzz…"

"Hey, you."

"Zzzzzzzzzz…"

"Get up, you lazy asshole!" Tayuya shouted, smacking Naruto on the head.

"Yeow!" The blond jerked awake. "What the fuck was that for?"

"For sleeping when I'm talking to you, shithead!" The red head stated… and her demander changed drastically. "Are you alright? You were hurt pretty badly."

"Really?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Any permanent damage?"

Tayuya rolled her eyes. "Nothing's ever permanent with you." She stated. "You had a couple of broken ribs when you fell, but they healed before I even had the chance to bandage them, so you're good to go."

"Nice!" Naruto stretched his limbs. "Everything went just as I have planned."

"Hahaha…" Tayuya laughed. "You know, for some moments I really thought you were going to commit a suicide."

Naruto snorted. "Are you kidding me? Life is too wonderful to give it up just like that, besides… I can't throw away the life Mikoto-san gave me…"

Tayuya slapped her face. "Here we go again! Mikoto-san this, Mikoto-san that! When will you…"

She suddenly stopped when Naruto put his hand under her chin.

"Don't forget yourself, Tayuya." He whispered. "You can do anything, you can call me whatever you want… but if you ever disrespect Mikoto-san, then I will fucking kill you."

"Tch." The girl removed her head from his hold. "Alright, whatever. Oh and by the way, I have found this letter in your pocket. I suggest you read it."

Naruto took a piece of paper from her and his eyebrows shot up.

"_Congratulations, otouto."_

"Itachi!" Naruto spat in anger and already went to tear the letter apart when…

"Don't!" Tayuya grabbed his hand. "You can do this anytime. I suggest you read it first."

Naruto slapped her hand away. "I don't wish to hear what that bastard has to say!"

"Very stupid." The flute user said. "You will find the contents… most intriguing."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. 'Hmm… I guess I won't lose anything from reading it.' He thought, returning to the letter.

"_If you are reading this, then I'm dead and you have defeated me. You have become strong, very strong. Stronger than I was at your age… stronger than I am now.  
Which is why I believe you must know the entire truth…"_

"What fucking truth?" Naruto exclaimed out loud.

"…_The truth about that day. I have probably told you that I did not kill my parents before you killed me… And I was telling the truth…"_

"WHAT?"

"What's wrong?" Tayuya asked worriedly, but Naruto ignored her and continued to read.

"_You are not stupid, Naruto. You should realize that no matter how strong I am, no matter how advanced my Sharingan was, I couldn't destroy an entire shinobi clan. The truth is I was not alone that night. I had an ally… An ally by the name of Uchiha Madara…"_

"Uchiha… Madara…" Naruto muttered.

"_He was the founder of the Uchiha clan and the first ever to gain the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan…"_

Naruto's eyes widened even further. 'He has the same eyes as me!'

"_Yes, he has your eyes… And that is actually the reason why I could never defeat him. Indeed, despite his weakened state, he is still too strong for me to destroy… You on the other hand… Yes, if you killed me, then I believe you will be able to do this. Madara is the true leader of Akatsuki. He will try to collect all biju and seal them into a giant statue. You must prevent it, for if he succeeds, that will be the end of the world as we know it._

_Now you know everything, otouto. Finish it, avenge our mother…_

_Your brother. Itachi."_

Naruto slowly closed his eyes and crumbled the letter in his hand.

'Was he telling the truth? Why would he lie if he knew he's gonna die?' He thought. 'So I can finish his job for him? Maybe… But what if he was telling the truth? Itachi…'

A memory suddenly flashed in front of Naruto's eyes. A memory of that day…

"_Indeed I did…"_

'That expression… when he said it. I never knew what it was… I never knew because I never seen such expression from him before. Now I know what it was…'

"_It was necessary…"_

'The same that I got that moment…'

"_Know that I hate myself for doing this…"_

Naruto opened his eyes sharply. 'Uchiha Madara… Well, since I'm on a crossroad, and since I don't really have better things to do, I guess I'll kill him just to be sure, so…' He grinned evilly.

"Oh, I know that grin." Tayuya stated. "What's on your mind?"

"Hmhmhm…" The blond chuckled. "Say… Have you ever wanted to wear a cloak?"

**Same place ten minutes later…**

"He was here…" Jiraya stated, looking around the cave.

"But where is he now?" Kakashi asked.

The sannin shrugged. "No idea."

"He should be nearby! We must find him!" Tsubaki exclaimed. "He promised…!"

"I wouldn't believe his word if I were you, Tsubaki-chan…" Kakashi said sadly.

"W-Why?"

"Jin Kisaragi has committed a high treason." Gai stated, closing his eyes. "He killed one of our jounins… and also severely wounded one of your team members – Akimichi Choji. He was almost dead when we found him."

Tsubaki's eyes widened. "N-No! He couldn't…!"

"Yet he did." Jiraiya stated. "He would've probably been executed if he returned. He knew that, so it is naturally he has escaped."

"It can't be..." Tsubaki stated absently as her world started to break. "They are both gone… I couldn't stop both of them…"

"Perhaps it is for the best that we didn't find him." Gai concluded.

"Indeed…" The sannin muttered. "There is nothing else we can do. Let's take Tsubaki-chan back to Konoha."

"NO!" Yugao screamed. "Where is Kisaragi! I want…"

"You are a ninja, Yugao. Act like it." Kakashi said dangerously. "Yes, your loved one was killed, but there is nothing you can do at the moment. Now you must follow orders, or you will turn into a traitor like Kisaragi."

"Gh!" The woman gritted her teeth. "Understood."

"Alright, let's move out." Jiraiya stated. "This mission is a failure…"

**Konohagakure no sato. Hospital…**

"Where is she?"

"Please, Hokage-sama! She needs rest and…"

"She is my daughter!" Minato shouted. "Out of my way!" He pushed nurse out of his way and entered the room. "Tsubaki!"

Red haired girl slowly turned her head at him. "Father…"

Minato rushed forward and hugged her tightly. "Thank god you're safe! I'm sorry I wasn't there, they should've never sent you after that Uchiha moron and…"

"Father." Tsubaki interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Am I… your only child?"

Minato's heart skipped a beat. "You…" He took a deep breath. "You are not."

Tsubaki closed her eyes. "Naruto?"

"…Yes."

"Why…" The girl looked at him again. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Yondaime paused. "Your mother… She was afraid for your safety. So she…"

"My safety?" Tsubaki snapped. "What could he possibly do to me?"

Minato sighed. "No, you don't understand. It's not him we were scared of."

"What?"

"At first it was the fear of Kyuubi." He began. "The ritual we used to seal it was supposed to split not only his chakra, but his personality as well. Shortly afterwards however, I consulted with Jiraya-sensei and we both concluded that it can't happen. Of course I was overjoyed and actually wanted to take Naruto back, until…"

"What happened?"

"People of this village…" Minato sighed. "Too many of them have lost their loved ones in Kyuubi's attack. I thought they would understand… but after seeing how they treat Naruto I hesitated."

"So you?"

"So we decided to save at least one of our children." Minato confessed. "While in reality…"

"It was sealed in both of us."

"…Yes."

"Who knew of it?"

"Jiraiya-sensei, Kushina and myself." The Hokage stated.

"Sandaime-sama?"

"No, he did not."

"I see… What happened with the Uchiha clan?"

Minato closed his eyes. "The council has framed Naruto for it. He disappeared after the massacre and there was nothing I could do to defend him."

"How so?"

Minato shook his head. "The village is not buildings… not the council and not the Hokage. The village is its people… and people believed that Naruto was to blame. Only a select few knew the truth, and among this select few the majority hated him."

"Jin…" Tsubaki whispered, clutching sword of Raijin's hilt in her hands.

"So… what are you going to do?" Minato asked. "I just want you to know that I will support any decision you make."

Tsubaki nodded slowly. "Thank you, father. I know what I must do, but I'm not strong enough for that… yet."

Minato smiled at his daughter. "I believe I have a solution for this problem." He said, snapping his fingers.

BOOM.

Tsubaki looked out the window. "Jiraiya-sama!"

"Yo, kiddo! How are you doing?" The toad hermit exclaimed, smiling beamingly.

"What are you doing here, Jiraiya-sama?"

"Didn't you tell her yet?"

Minato smiled. "I was just about to."

"What are you talking about?" Tsubaki asked in confusion.

"We're talking about your apprenticeship under my guidance!" Jiraiya stated proudly. "For the next three years we are going on a training trip! And when you return, you will be more than ready to kick both Uchiha's and Kisaragi's asses!"

"I see… But why three years?"

"Orochimaru." The sannin answered. "Have you heard of Orochimaru's immortality technique?"

Tsubaki's eyes narrowed as she remembered her talk with Kimimaro.

"Yes, I know of it."

"Well I have the information that he used it just recently. Which means he has to wait three more years before he can use it again."

Tsubaki nodded again. "When are we leaving?"

Jiraiya smirked. "As soon as you're healed, so get ready!"

"Hai!" Tsubaki replied enthusiastically. 'Wait for me, Sasuke… Naruto…'

**?...**

"It looks like Orochimaru has gained the Sharingan."

"Seems that way."

"Is it Itachi's little brother?"

"Yes."

"Hey, what about Itachi himself?"

"He was killed."

"What?"

"That is true; I saw it with my own eyes."

"Don't bullshit me Zetsu! Who could possibly kill him, hn?"

"Calm down, Deidara. It was Jin Kisaragi."

"Kisaragi… He has become quite a nuisance. I believe he must be eliminated before we start the next phase of our plan."

"Wait." Zetsu said. "I have uncovered some very interesting information about Jin Kisaragi… Apparently his real name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Naruto? As in nine tails jinchuriki Naruto?"

"Yes."

"That is… That is fortunate! Now we don't have to capture Yondaime's daughter. All we need is…"

BOOM.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! Found ya!"

"And who might you be?"

"Me?" A figure walked out from the smoke. "Well, people call me Jin Kisaragi, but I see that you already heard my real name."

"Hmhmhm…" Unknown voice chuckled. "How fortunate indeed. Not only have we learned about his status, he himself comes to us…"

"Oh? Deciding on how to capture me already?" Naruto asked. "How about I give you a better option?"

"Hmm… Well, let's hear it."

"Excellent!" Naruto exclaimed happily. "You see guys; I noticed that after I killed Itachi and Kisame you are two members short. So I thought what the hell, if I killed them, then I'm better than both of them, so…" He snapped his fingers and Tayuya appeared by his side. "Why won't you let me and Tayuya here to join your ranks instead of them? Besides, we even have our rings, see?"

Naruto and Tayuya showed their hands with Orochimaru and Itachi's rings on them.

"What about Kisame's ring?"

Naruto simply took it out of his pocket and threw on the ground.

Silence.

"And what guarantee do I have that you won't betray me?" Same unknown voice spoke after a while.

Naruto shrugged. "Simple, I have no reason to."

"Then why kill Itachi and Kisame?"

"With Itachi it was personal and Kisame… Well, he just got in my way at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I see… Very well, I agree to accept you in our ranks, Uzumaki Naruto… But I know nothing about the girl."

"Hn. First of all Naruto died a long time ago. The name is Jin Kisaragi." Naruto smirked. "As for Tayuya… All you need to know is that she's strong, I trust her and we work really good as a team. You need the result, right? What does it matter which way it was achieved."

"Hmm… Hm. Very well, you have convinced me enough. Welcome to Akatsuki."

Naruto grinned. "Nice to have business with you."

**...**

**Omake: Darthemius's mother has arrived…**

**...**

Princess Kitana: Thanks, Darthy! That was wonderful! (Giving Darthemius a pack of money) Can't wait for our next time!

Darthemius (Smirking): You're welcome, babe. By the way, I'm throwing a party tonight. Will Shao Kahn make it?

Kitana (With wide eyes): You… You don't remember?

Darthemius: Don't remember what?

Kitana: Don't remember that last time we gathered, you ended up having a heated discussion with Shao Kahn about something… Of course you were both drunk as shit. Yet everything was nice until you picked up that frying pan and started hitting him on the head, shouting something like "Bears are better than Tarkattans". It took all of Shang Tsung's magic to piece his head back together, so he said he'll never go into this realm again.

Darthemius: Oh… Well, at least you have more freedom this way. Say, I certainly don't mind you coming over here, but tell me, how could a hot girl like you… especially dressed like this, not find anyone yet?

Kitana (Sighing): Well, there was that one guy… Hell, I even offered him to rule Edenia alongside me. And he refused…

Darthemius: Say what? He refused ruling the world with _you_?

Kitana: Kind of…

Darthemius: Tell me who it is, and I'll break his fucking neck!

Kitana: Too late for that…

Darthemius: Damn…

Kitana: By the way, my… sister asked if she could use your… services too.

Darthemius: By sister you mean Mileena? Hell no!

Kitana: Oh, come on. She said she will pay double.

Darthemius: …I'll think about it.

Kitana: Sure, you do that. Good bye.

Darthemius: Bye…

Naruto (Appearing from the shower): Are you done?

Darthemius: Yep.

Naruto: Fucking finally. It's one hour till the party. Guys will start coming right about…

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

Naruto: Now. Could you open it, I'm not dressed yet.

Darthemius: Sure thing. (Opening the door) Hello… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

?: Hello, dear!

Naruto: WHAT? What happened? (Noticing a woman in the door frame) Shit man, isn't she too old for you?

Darthemius: Ahaha… Umm… It is so good to see you… (Glancing at Naruto over his shoulder) …mother.

Naruto (With wide eyes): MOTHER?

Darthemius's mother: Yes, I am his mother. Will you let me in, or should we talk right here?

Darthemius: Oh… Oh yeah, of course, come in. (turning to Naruto and mouthing 'Hide guns')

Naruto: Got it. (Disappearing in a room)

Darthemius: So umm… Why didn't you warn me that you're coming, mom?

Darthemius's mother: You always tell me that you have some problems and it is not the best time to come. So this time I decided to visit without a warning.

Darthemius: Oh…

Mother: So tell me, dear. Did you make it to Hollywood?

Darthemius (Raising both eyebrows): Uhh… Y-Yeah, of course! I was even hosting a TV show…

Mother: Really? I'm so proud of you! And who was that handsome boy just now?

Naruto (Appearing from the room with a cola can in his hand): Everything is taken care of, pal!

Darthemius: Mom, meet my roommate… umm… Daniel Radcliffe.

Naruto (Choking on his cola): What?

Darthemius pointed at his mother.

Naruto: Oh… yes, nice to meet you, ma'am!

Mother: Wait, you mean you played Harry Potter?

Naruto: Y-Yeah, of course!

Mother (Tilting her head to the side): I never thought you were so… big.

Naruto: Umm… Well, Harry Potter series are over, so I decided to change my image. You know a guy can get stuck in people's mind as one single character…

Mother: Too true. Oh, can I use the restroom, sweetie?

Darthemius: O-Of course, mom!

Naruto (After the toilet door closed): What fucking Daniel Radcliffe?

Darthemius: Chill, man. Mom thinks I went to Hollywood to be an actor…

Naruto: But why Radcliffe? Take a damn good look at me, we're nothing alike!

Darthemius (Shrugging): That was the first name that popped up in my head.

Naruto: Whatever…

Tifa Lockhart (entering through the still opened entrance door): Darthy! (Wrapping hands around Darthemius's neck) I was so looking forward to seeing you again!

Darthemius: Oh shit…

Naruto: You don't say…

Darthemius: Umm… why are you so early, Tifa?

Tifa: Are you kidding? I came here first so I can claim you for the night of course. I'll even pay extra if you make me shatter a glass by screaming your name again.

Darthemius: Double shit…

Naruto: You don't say…

Mother: Oh, I never knew you had a girlfriend, sweetie.

Darthemius: Oh, it's nothing like that, we're just acting! I… mom, meet Monica Belucci!

Tifa: Who?

Darthemius (Through gritted teeth): You are very happy to meet my _mother_, right Monica?

Tifa: Uh… Oh yes, of course! Nice to meet you, ma'am.

Mother (Skeptically): You're much younger than I thought.

Tifa: I uh… I did a plastic surgery.

Mother (To the side): I guess modern medicine can do wonders… (To Tifa) So tell me, dear. What can you tell me about my son? He never tells anything to his mother…

Tifa: Oh, he's great! All girls just love to… play with him. Sometimes we even fight so we can end up in the same… movie as him.

Mother: I knew you had it in you, dear!

Darthemius (Rolling his eyes): Thanks, mom…

Albert Wesker (Walking through still open door with a vodka box in his hands): Hey, guys. There's still plenty in my car, mind giving me a hand?

Darthemius (Hastily): Mom, meet… umm… Leonardo Dicaprio!

Wesker (Letting the box fall from his hands): The hell?

Mother: Oh, Leonardo! You were so great in Titanic!

Wesker: Uhh… sure. Darth, a word please.

Darthemius: Sure, we'll be right back…

**Kitchen…**

Wesker: The fuck was that?

Darthemius: That was my mother.

Wesker: Oh… Still why Dicaprio?

Darthemius (Shrugging): Sorry, he was the first one who came in mind when I thought about blonde actors.

Wesker: Damn, couldn't I be Bruce Willis?

Darthemius: Are you high, man? He's bald!

Wesker: True… What about Jackie Chan?

Darthemius: Duh, you're not Chinese.

Wesker: Hmm… Then why not Chuck Norris?

Darthemius (With wide eyes): ARE YOU INSANE?

Wesker (Taking a step back): W-What?

Darthemius: No way, man! I know you're cool and all, but there is no way… AND DARTHEMIUS MEANS NO WAY you are cool enough to be Chuck Norris!

Wesker: Fine, let it be Dicaprio. But on one condition, I'm having the best looking girl tonight.

Darthemius: Deal! Let's get back…

**Living room…**

Mother: Welcome back, dear. More of your friends have come by the way.

Darthemius (Noticing Alucard with a very irritated look on his face): Oh…

Wesker (Approaching Alucard): And you are?

Alucard (Rolling his eyes): Tom Cruise…

Wesker (Smirking): Leonardo Dicaprio. Nice to meet you, hahaha…

Alucard: Fuck you…

Trish (Appearing in a flash of lightning): Have no fear, blonde hottie's here! Oh, hi guys!

Mother: Wow, that's a nice trick…

Darthemius (In panic): Mom, meet… Britney Spears!

Trish (With mouth agape): Wha…? Are you blind, what fucking mmmf…!"

Naruto (Covering Trish's mouth): She's just tired. Come, sweetie. You require a nice hot shower. (Dragging struggling Trish away)

Darthemius (Rubbing his temples): Sorry, guys, but I guess the party's off. My mother will require a Stunner… I mean a spare room.

Tifa: Awww…

Darthemius: Don't worry, I'll think of something for tomorrow. Al… um Leo, can you call the others?

Wesker (Rolling his eyes): Sure, buddy. Have a nice family reunion.

Darthemius (Quietly): Fuck you…

Mother: You said something, dear?

Darthemius: No, of course not, mom. I'm just so… happy that you came. Come on, I will show you my apartment…

**...**

**And that's it for today.**

**Fuck like hell and sleep well!**

**Darthemius.**


	20. My way

**Darthemius: Come here, you aliens!**

**Alien: CHWAK!**

**Darthemius: Shin-ne!**

**BLAST.**

**Darthemius (Shouldering plasma gun): Done! How about you, pal?**

**Predator (Blasting several aliens up with his shoulder cannon): ROAR!**

**Darthemius: Nice! But there is just one more thing… (Turning the Predator around and giving him the RKO) I can't stand your fucking face!**

**Director: CUT! Good job everyone, break fifteen minutes.**

**Darthemius (Rolling his eyes): Fucking crap…**

**Naruto: Hey, why are you bitching, man! You're doing great!**

**Darthemius: Fuck you. Tell me why am I even playing in your damn movie?**

**Naruto: Well, because we couldn't make it in a video game, but Holywood said…**

**Darthemius: Not that! I meant why am _I_ playing in your damn movie? Couldn't you ask some… superstar?**

**Naruto (Raising an eyebrow skeptically): Who?**

**Darthemius: Well… How about Bruce Willis?**

**Naruto: No good, man. There is no one to save.**

**Darthemius: Shit… What about Daniel Radcliffe?**

**Naruto: No magic either.**

**Darthemius: Leonardo Dicaprio?**

**Naruto: This isn't a soap opera…**

**Darthemius: Keanu Reeves?**

**Naruto: Nah, that guy's only cool when he's inside the Matrix.**

**Darthemius: Jackie Chan!**

**Naruto: Hey, that doesn't sound so bad! But he's just not the type…**

**Darthemius: Fuck… Well how about…**

**Naruto: Stop, buddy. You're playing because we're shit out of money. And besides, who else can play a tough son of a bitch like that?**

**Darthemius: Fine, fine…**

**Director: Break's over, everyone! What's next, Naruto-san?**

**Naruto: Oh yeah, next scene… (Looking into the script) Darthemius RKO'es a Predator… and then alien Matriarch jumps out…**

**Alien Matriarch: Finally it's my turn! What should I do?**

**Naruto: Hey, don't start stealing Naruto's catchphrases now! Anyway, alien Matriarch jumps out and attempts to rape Darthemius. Then a sex scene follows…**

**Alien Matriarch: Sure, I can do that.**

**Darthemius: WHAT? I can't!**

**Alien Matriarch: What, afraid of the real woman? Wimp.**

**Darthemius: Fuck you! (To Naruto) You can't do this to me, man!**

**Naruto: Oh, come on, Darth! You have fucked every pussy there is! What's one more?**

**Darthemius: Go away, she's too old.**

**Alien Matriarch: Hey, I'm just twenty seven!**

**Naruto: See! You can't use her age as an excuse.**

**Darthemius: Oh… then how about the fact that she has a fucking ACID instead of blood?**

**Naruto: Umm… Is it gonna end bad for him?**

**Alien Matriarch (Shrugging): Hell if I know.**

**Naruto: Well… Tough luck, pal.**

**Darthemius: Fucking pal you are… Fine then, I need ten more minutes.**

**Director: What for?**

**Darthemius: To write a will… and to finish this damn author's notes.**

**Director: Fine, but be quick. I'm not paying you for author's notes.**

**Darthemius: Asshole… Anyway, hello, guys. It's been a while. Now don't be too hard on me because I have to defend my diploma in two weeks. And then this fucking university crap will be finally over! I can't believe it!**

**Okay, okay. Onto pressing matters. First of all, I have received hundreds of messages saying that Fanfiction will be banning authors who write adult stories. Thank you guys. Really. That means you actually like me! But you may stop, I got it already. And if those morons will actually close my account, just search for my stories elsewhere. I will certainly upload them again.**

**By the way, can someone explain that rating crap to me? Sorry, I'll explain. You see, I myself never gave a slightest damn about what rating a movie or a videogame has. Shit I've been buying vodka since I was fifteen! Besides, is it true that you can smoke after you're eighteen in America? Because you know… I actually stopped smoking at eighteen.**

**Anyway, let's return to ratings. Now every time I watch some 'rated' movie, they always say something like "This video is not recommended for children". Now let me ask you this, do any of you actually give a flying fuck about what they recommend? I could care less! I don't understand, are they afraid of what, children starting swearing? Shit, I was swearing when I was FIVE!**

**But then my friend told me: "Hey, man. That's because we live in Russia. In every other country they're following that rating crap." Are you really guys? I don't know so I'm asking. I mean what the hell? Are people afraid that their little boy will go and ask "Hey, dad! What's a bitch?"**

"**Where did you hear this horrible word, son?"**

"**I wead it in a stowy! It's weally fun! Nawuto if kiwwing people left and wight and calls himself whe toufest son of a bitch! And in whe end of each chapter awthor alwayf say fuck like hell and sweep well!"**

"**This is horrible! He must be banned!"**

**Is that what they fear? Or maybe that children's gonna learn more about sex at fifteen that their parents could for their entire life?**

**And this Fanfiction is worst of it! I mean come on! "We don't have MA rating since 2002!" Are you actually proud of this, guys? Please, without these stories the site is doomed! Take this particular story for example. Remove fighting scenes, remove sex… What will remain? Shit, it will turn into a twisted Kishimoto's version!**

**Also, for people who're signing petitions… Don't do that, guys. That's just giving them a reason to check your stories. I actually thought of a radical solution. The idea to fuck up their rating system for good. Consider this, they will be looking for M-rated stories with violence and sex? Well, we can't remove violence and sex. Then what remains? Exactly, rating! What if we all switch our damn rating to T? How will they search then?**

**Director: Thirty seconds, Darthemius!**

**Darthemius: Fuck… Okay, wish me luck…**

**Staff girl: Darthemius versus Predator, scene 134!**

**Director: ACTION!**

**Darthemius: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**

**...**

Chapter twenty: My way.

"Shin-ne!" – talks.

'Nah.' – thoughts.

**...**

**Konohagakure no sato. Hokage's office…**

"Sensei? Oi, sensei!"

"Huh?" Minato snapped out of his daydream. "Sorry, Kakashi. What were you saying?"

Kakashi smiled genuinely. "Nah, nothing important, just finished my report. Besides, it's obvious you're really not interested in all that boring crap… especially today."

"Yeah…" Yondaime sighed and looked in the window.

Today was the day… The day his daughter would return from her training trip.

"Three years came quickly, didn't they?" Masked jounin asked.

"Not really." The Hokage stated. "I was counting every day…"

"Did you miss Tsubaki-chan that much?"

Minato closed his eyes. "…No. I just knew this day would come… And I feared of it."

Kakashi's eyebrows rose. "But why? Aren't you glad that your daughter is returning?"

Yondaime threw his student a tired glance.

"No… Because I know exactly why she's returning."

"Kisaragi."

"Yes…" Minato closed his eyes once again. "If she's coming back, then she believes herself to be strong enough to take him on."

"You think she's not?" Kakashi asked.

Minato shook his head. "I'm afraid she never will be…"

Now Kakashi was really surprised. "Have you no confidence in your daughter, sensei?"

"I do… But, I also know my daughter well. And she has some traits that I admire greatly." The Hokage stated. "Open mind, honesty, kindness, honor…" He sighed again. "However, I also know that these traits are fatal for a shinobi. There is no place for honor and kindness in what we do."

"And Kisaragi understands that well." Kakashi finished.

"That he does." Minato nodded. "But there is a good thing in all this. We have absolutely no info on his whereabouts. Tsubaki won't be happy to hear that, but at least I can keep her out of trouble… at least for a while…"

**Konohagakure no sato. Main gates…**

"So… are you ready for it, kid?"

"You know it, Jiraya-sensei. I've been waiting for this."

Jiraya watched with pride how Tsubaki rushed up the wall and looked out into the village.

"It's good to be home… at last." Red haired girl said with a smile. 'Wait for me, Jin…'

**Orochimaru's hideout…**

"Hmhmhm…" A low chuckle echoed through the dark dungeon. "You surely killed a lot of people… Sakuke-kun."

Two Sharingan eyes opened slowly. "There was one time when he told me…"

_Flashback…_

"_Listen here, Uchiha. You are nothing but a spoiled child, I'm a cold-blooded murderer. Nothing you say will be enough for a threat to me…"_

_End flashback…_

"That's why…" Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I'm not going to _say_ anything. And if I must become as cold as he is, then so be it. I'll do anything to see him dead."

"Vengeance… A good motive." Orochimaru said. "However… Do not forget that it was _his_ motive as well."

Sasuke clenched his fist. "I haven't forgotten… Now…" He stood up. "Do you have anything more for me?"

The sannin shook his head. "No, that's it for today."

Sasuke sheathed his sword. "Then I will be in my chambers. I'm not in the mood, so keep your lapdogs away… Unless you want them disposed off that is." He added and disappeared in darkness.

"Hmhmhm…" Orochimaru chuckled again when his student was gone. "Hmhmhmhmhmh… Oh, Sasuke-kun! No matter how hard you try, you'll never be like Rattlesnake." He snorted. "Foolish boy, I can read him like a book. How can someone so obvious even try to… Bah, why do I care? All I care about is… Cough!" The snake summoner suddenly fell to his knees in a coughing fit.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Karin appeared out of nowhere. "It's time for your medication, my lord!"

"Cough!" Despite obvious pain, an evil grin appeared on sannin's face. "Soon… Very soon these eyes will be mine! And then they will pay… all of them! Konoha, Akatsuki, but most importantly…" Now his grin was about to split his face in two. "I'll show you that the Viper still has its coils, Rattlesnake!"

Yes, old Orochimaru was just too excited about what's going to happen soon… which is why he didn't notice a slight twitch of Karin's hand during his monologue…

**Akatsuki hideout…**

"Okay…" Pain began. "Since everyone's here…" He then rolled his eyes and growled in frustration. "Where is Rattlesnake?"

"Beats me, un." Deidara replied. "The guy is like a bird…"

"What do you mean?" The leader asked.

The clay user shrugged. "He'll crap on your head and fly away."

"Tch, that boy is starting to test my patience." Pain closed his eyes for some seconds and then opened them again. "No matter, he has already moved on his target. It's time for the rest of you to act. Hidan and Kakuzu, you are moving on to Niibi. For despite Kisaragi's lack of respect, I believe he will be done with his job quickly."

"Wait a minute." Kakuzu spoke. "You mean Jin has gone after Ichibi? But wasn't he assigned Hachibi?"

"He was." Pain responded. "He, however, works with Tayuya. And Ichibi is her mission. So it is only naturally that he will be there as well."

"Suna, huh…" Sasori grunted. "I pity that village if Rattlesnake went there…"

"Speaking of Rattlesnake…" Pain spoke again. "Deidara and Sasori, you are to go to river country and await his arrival with Ichibi."

"Hmm, what for?"

Leader's eyes narrowed. "I don't trust him, so I will feel much more comfortably if you were there as well."

Sasori held a slight pause, but then nodded. "Very well, we will depart immediately."

**Unknown area…**

"Still as peaceful as ever…" One young man muttered, looking down at a single hand-made grave. "I'm sorry it took me so long to visit again, Mikoto-san, but you know how it is." He smirked. "Naturally, you were a shinobi too…"

A soft wind blew in his face and young man closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation.

"Mmm… Feels nice." He said. "You know, I might sound crazy… or be crazy… for a while… alright, since the beginning. But I actually think this wind feels exactly like your touch… So soft and gentle."

The young man kneeled in front of the grave. "I miss your touch s much! Your touch, your voice, your smile… your beautiful smile… Oh, what would I give to see that smile again…?" He stopped. "But I guess you won't smile at me again, Mikoto-san. I… I did it, like I told you I would. I killed your son… I killed my brother. Itachi is no more. I guess you know that already, but I still had to tell you myself."

The wind stopped and he stood up sharply. "But I can't stop! I won't! Not now, not when I know the truth!" His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't worry, Mikoto-san, I finally know who took you away from me! And I promise you! He will face destiny worse than any death!"

Silence.

"You do not approve…" The young man looked down. "I knew you wouldn't… Such a kind person like you could never approve something like this. But I'm afraid I'll have to disobey you one last time… And then I'll be free…"

"Oi, Jin!" Rough female voice interrupted his speech.

Naruto turned his head slowly to look over his shoulder.

"How long are you going to continue this shit? Let's go already!"

"**Hishouken!"**

"Gah!"

"Remember your place, Tayuya." Jin said dangerously. "You may be my partner, but if you interrupt my talk with Mikoto-san again, it will be your ass."

"Tch, whatever." Tayuya muttered, pulling an ice blade from a tree it was stabbed into… after it passed dangerously close to her head. "I just wanted to say that you've got a message."

"Oh? And who is it from?" Naruto asked.

Tayuya smiled. "Oh, you'll like it. It's from Kin."

The blond smiled, as if he already knew what that message going to say.

"And?"

"She says… Show time."

"Hmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled. "Then I guess it's time to face the crowd!"

**Konohagakure no sato. Hokage's office…**

"Hokage-sama, you have a visitor."

A warm knowing smile appeared on Minato's face. "Send them in."

"Hai!"

Few seconds later the door opened and…

"Father!" A very happy Tsubaki rushed forward and almost crushed her father in a hug.

"Hey, I'm happy to see you too, Tsubaki." Minato turned his head. "Jiraiya-sensei."

"Yo, Minato!" The old pervert greeted, raising his hand. "How have you been?"

Yondaime sighed. "Nightmarish. Nothing else to do beside that damn paperwork! I almost wish someone invaded again."

"Hmhmhm…" Tsubaki giggled, releasing her hold. "It's nice to see that at least some things never change."

"Yeah, speaking about changes…" Minato looked his daughter up and down. 'Damn!' He turned to Jiraiya. "How did you…?"

Jiraiya flinched. "Hard… very hard."

"What are you talking about?" Tsubaki tilted her head in confusion.

Minato rolled his eyes. 'Speaking about oblivious. Shit, I almost have a hard on just from her hugging me! Get a grip, Minato! This is your daughter! But still…' He looked at her again. 'In a matter of looks, she jumped waaaaay above Kushina's head.'

"No matter." Yondaime shook his head. "Better yet, tell me how your training went."

Tsubaki smiled confidently. "You will be most surprised with my progress, father."

"Oh?" Minato smiled back. "I see someone's confident."

"I sure am." Tsubaki said.

"And for a good reason." Jiraiya added. "This girl has put me through hell."

Minato raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

The sannin sighed. "I mean that she didn't let me sleep until I evaluated everything she accomplished for a day, and she also didn't let me sleep until I teach her something new."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. But the worst part was that she did not want to return until…" Jiraiya sighed. "Until she bested me in a fight."

Minato turned to his daughter. "Does that mean…?"

"Yup!" She grinned at him. "I beat his sorry perverted ass alright."

"Really?" Minato was genuinely surprised. "And to what point did she push you?"

Jiraiya looked down. "All out."

"Say WHAT?"

Jiraiya took a deep breath. "It's true, Minato. Your little girl is on a whole different level now."

"I… I see. Well, if that's the case, you won't mind showing me what you learned, right?"

"Sure thing, father!"

"Then meet me on a training ground in two hours. You can spend them as you like, but I suggest visiting your mother first. She missed you too."

"Alright." Tsubaki nodded. "I'll see you in two hours." She said and left.

"Damn!" Minato exclaimed as soon as she was out of his hearing range. "I know it's wrong for me to say that, but man she's hot! Even Kushina has nothing on her! And I once believed Kushina to be the most beautiful woman to ever step foot on this planet… just don't tell her I said that."

"Don't worry, I won't." Jiraiya sat across from his student. "Besides, I can understand you completely. But if you thought _that_ was hot, you sure as hell didn't want to know what I went through while she was doing her senjutsu training…"

"Senjutsu training? You mean…?"

"Yes, I taught her how to use natural energy."

"Uh-huh…" Minato nodded. "Now I can see how she was able to beat you. But what I don't get is why were you…?"

"Oil." Jiraya interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"Initial part with oil. Remember that?"

Minato smiled. "Yeah, I remember myself being covered from head to toe with this damn oil, sipping only in my boxers… whole… day…"

"Understood, did you." Jiraya smirked.

Minato's eyes bulged out of his head.

"What?" Jiraya asked.

"I… I think I just came…" Minato muttered. "Don't tell me things like these! Ahem. Better tell me about the you-know-what."

"Okay." Jiraya replied and… pulled out a sake bottle.

"What's that for?" Yondaime asked.

"Because you won't fucking believe this…"

**Kazekage tower…**

"Kazekage-sama?"

"Hmm?" Sabaku no Gaara turned around slowly. "What is it, Baki?"

"The meeting is about to begin."

Gaara nodded slowly and turned back to watch the sunset. "Very well, I will be there shortly."

"Hai." Baki bowed respectfully and left the roof.

Godaime Kazakage closed his eyes slowly. "Friends, huh…"

_Flashback. Three years ago…_

"_Why…? Why are you here?" Gaara asked as he was strapped to his bed in Konoha hospital. The invasion didn't go as his superiors have planned, and he himself wasn't even a part of it. Oh no…_

_Rattlesnake defeated him before it started._

"_I'm here to inform you that you've been released from custody." Tsubaki said calmly._

_Gaara's eyes widened. "W-What?"_

"_I spoke the truth, Gaara. In less than an hour you will be free to leave back to your home village."_

"_Tch…" Gaara greeted his teeth. "Home." He spat. "What home? No one's waiting for me there. And even if there was a reason to return there, it's useless, I have failed…"_

"_Failed in what?" Tsubaki wondered._

"_Failed to prove my existence."_

_Tsubaki stood still for a second, then she slowly walked closer to him and took his hand gently._

"_Even if you failed your mission, it doesn't mean you don't exist."_

"_What mission?" Gaara screamed in rage. "There was no mission! My purpose was to kill! Kill and prove that I'm the strongest and that I'm alive! But…" He greeted his teeth in anger. "If I can be defeated so easily, then what is the point? I don't see a reason to exist anymore…"_

_Tsubaki thought for a moment. "Then how about I give you a reason?"_

_Gaara's eyes widened. "What?"_

"_I understand what you're saying. You need a reason to keep going, but you don't have one. How about I give you one?"_

_For some unknown reason Gaara started to shake. "What… What is it?"_

_Tsubaki smiled and extended her other hand. "From this moment on we are friends. And your purpose will be to protect me, just like mine will be to protect you. Agreed?"_

_Gaara's eyebrows rose. "Protect… me?"_

"_Sure!" Tsubaki's smile grew. "I always protect my friends! That's a promise!"_

"_A promise…"_

_End flashback…_

"A promise I intend to keep." Gaara stated, putting his Kazekage hat on. "I will not fail again."

**Hokage mansion…**

"Dinner…" Kushina muttered, slicing carrots with her kitchen knife. "I could slice several shinobi squads with my sword! Instead, everything I do is making dinner…" She sighed heavily. "Why did you have to become Hokage, Minato…?"

Suddenly…

"Hi, mom!"

"Oh, hi, Tsubaki…" Kushina's knife fell from her hand. "Tsubaki!" The woman ran over and wrapped her daughter in a hug. "Oh my God, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, mom." Tsubaki said, returning the hug. "I can't stay however. Father expects me to meet him at training grounds soon."

Kushina smiled. "Then let's not keep him waiting."

Tsubaki raised an eyebrow. "You want to go as well?"

"Heh, I was once a shinobi to, you know." Kushina replied. "And I would like very much to see my only child's progress."

Tsubaki's mood went down immediately.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Kushina asked.

"No… it's nothing." Tsubaki turned around and went for the door. "Let's not make father wait…"

**Training grounds…**

"I can see that something is wrong." Kushina continued to press as they neared their destination point. "You'll feel better if you tell me."

Tsubaki took a deep breath. This was beginning to get really annoying.

"I told you it's nothing, mother. Please drop the subject and…" She stopped. "What?"

The training ground was not empty. Oh no, there was a crowd of people… a crowd of very familiar people.

"Tsubaki!" Sakura noticed her first and rushed to her teammate. "Welcome back!"

"Oh, you look so beautiful!" That was Ino. "Can you give me a few tips?"

Not just the two of them. Everyone from their graduation team was there. Along with Gai's team and Gai himself. Yet there was one person who Tsubaki was very surprised to see. Very surprised, and very anxious to see this person somewhere more private.

"You guys…" Tsubaki muttered. "What are you all doing here?"

"We came to greet you of course, Tsubaki-chan!" Kiba shouted happily. "Man, you look hot!"

Tsubaki smiled warmly. "Thank you, Kiba… Say, I don't see Hinata."

"And you probably won't for a while." Shino replied.

"Huh? Why is that?"

"Well…" Kiba scratched the back of his head. "She's not a part of our team anymore… In fact, there is no team eight anymore."

"After that mission three years ago…" Shino started. "Which I wasn't a part of…"

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Can you drop it at least now?"

"Besides, you could end up like I did." Choji added.

Tsubaki's eyes widened. 'Choji…'

_Flashback. Three years ago. Konoha hospital…_

"_What happened to Choji?"_

_Shikamaru's face became grim. "He's in critical condition."_

_Tsubaki covered her mouth with her hands. "Are his wounds that bad?"_

_Lazy genius took a deep breath. "Yes. Medics spent last three hours to just remove that ice blade without injuring him even more."_

_Girl's eyes widened in horror. "Ice… blade?"_

_Shikamaru looked at her questioningly. "Don't you know? Kisaragi tried to kill him on his way to you…"_

_End flashback…_

"…As I was saying." Shino continued, ignoring his colleagues. "After that mission Hinata changed even more. She started training more seriously and separated herself from us. Two years ago she insisted on taking the chuuning exam alone."

"Alone?" Tsubaki asked. "Wait, you mean like…"

"Yes, just like he did." Shino spoke quietly.

"So, what happened?"

"Nothing, except that Hinata passed with flying colors… after killing all her opponents in every part that allowed killing." Kiba said a little angrily. "About a year ago she became a jounin and then took ANBU's proposal. She managed to prove her effectiveness very quickly and now she's second in command, next only to our new ANBU commander Uzuki Yugao. So as you can see, Hinata's not hanging with us anymore."

"I… I see." Tsubaki said. "By the way, what about you guys? What are your ranks?"

"It was troublesome, but we're all chuunins."

"Eh? You too, Sakura?"

"Yup!" Sakura gave a peace sign. "I decided to train as a field medic and soon caught Tsunade-sama's eye. Now I'm her second apprentice!"

"Wow!" Tsubaki smiled. "You must be pretty good then!"

"Oh? And what about you?" Someone said from behind.

Someone Tsubaki knew very well.

"Hmhmhm… You should know that already, pervert." Tsubaki smiled and turned around. "After all, I suspect you already made Jiraiya-sensei sign all your books."

"Hahaha!" Kakashi laughed. "You know me too well."

"So… Am I right to assume that you all came to see my skill?" Red haired girl asked.

"Yosh! That we did!" Gai stated.

"Well? How is it gonna be?"

"You should know that already." Minato said, appearing in a flash of yellow. He was dressed in his battle gear and held one of his kunais in his hand. "If you beat Jiraiya-sensei, then there is only one thing left." Yondaime took a battle stance.

Tsubaki smirked and did the same. "I was waiting for this."

**Sunagakure's outskirts…**

"I'm a roller, babe! I'm a rider, babe! So ease down, and wrap your legs around me! Wrap your legs around me…"

"What, you want to do this right now?" Tayuya asked in surprise.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You know very well that it's just my favorite song. So unless you want to have a full ass of sand…"

"I'd rather not…" The red head replied.

"That's what I thought." Jin said with a smirk.

"So, what's the plan?" Tayuya asked as Sunagakure came into view.

"Easy and simple." The blond responded. "You are going to go there and fight against the village. And while you do that, I'm gonna sneak in and get your jinchuriki. Easy enough?"

Tayuya's eyes widened. "Y-You can't be serious! I can't…"

Naruto glanced at her with evil grin on his face. "What, too tough for you?" He stopped and turned to her fully. "Perhaps I was wrong when I took you as my partner…"

"Tch." Tayuya gritted her teeth. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Good." Jin turned around to walk forward.

"Asshole." The girl muttered, following her partner. "Anyway, why do it like this? I mean, Sasori said he had a spy in there somewhere, and perhaps we could…"

"Sasori said?" Naruto asked incredulously. "Yeah, and Deidara said 'art is a blast'! And Hidan said 'All praise Jashin-sama'! And Pain said 'I am a God'! And Konan said 'Oh yes! Fuck me harder'… Oppa… Did I say that out loud?"

"Sure did." Tayuya replied skeptically.

"Ahehe… No matter. Did you get the point?"

"Sure, you fucked Konan." The red head stated.

"Exactly!" Naruto's eyebrows rose. "Wait, no! The point is that I don't give a rat's ass about what they said! We are doing it my way!"

Tayuya continued to stare at him.

Jin sighed. "Fine, you can add Konan to the list."

Slowly Tayuya took out a small notebook and with a quiet "horny bastard" wrote a single name in it.

"Actually, you should be grateful!" Naruto began. "Because I gently agreed to capture your jinchuriki. If I was not so gentle, I would've said something like: 'Go and do everything yourself while I sit here and masturbate."

Tayuya took a deep breath. "Why did you take me with you, Jin? I know you could do everything yourself."

"Hmhmhm…" The blond chuckled. "I could, but I needed someone to suck my dick while I travel!" Seeing her downed look, he rolled his eyes again. "Oh, quit it!" Jin wrapped his arms around Tayuya's waist and pulled her closer. "Stop this bullshit, girl. I took you because I need you, and you know it."

The girl frowned. "Yeah… But sometimes you treat me like trash…" Her eyes then whidened when he touched her chin and raised her head with his hand.

"And sometimes I do not." Naruto replied, capturing her lips in a soft and gentle kiss.

Tayuya melted instantly. 'Son of a bitch! He knows I can't resist when he does that!'

"I need you, Tayuya, and I mean it." Naruto whispered when they parted. "You know I couldn't get where I am right now without you. And I also need you in order to move forward. Never doubt that."

The girl just stared at him in awe. She was rude and harsh, yes. But sometimes a girl needs to feel like a girl. And Naruto did just that, made Tayuya feel like a girl. Gentle and beautiful… God's greatest creation.

That was actually the reason she fell for him in the first place. Because being raised in Otogakure was not… easy. And it was absolutely impossible to grow up a lady in that hell hole. Everyone she met there was brutal and barbaric… Until she met _him_. Tayuya never knew what he saw in her, but she didn't care as long as she could have him…

"Well, are you ready to continue?" Jin asked.

Tayuya nodded slowly with a smile on her face.

"Okay then!" Naruto rubbed his palms together. "We're close enough. Now…"

"What are you going to do?" The red head asked.

Naruto smirked at her. "You didn't actually think that I will let you fight alone?" He struck his right hand into the ground. **"Kuchiose no jutsu!"**

PUFF.

"Wha…?" The word died in her throat when Tayuya realized what her partner just summoned.

"**Orochimaru? Why did you summon me in a place like this?" **Manda, the huge purple serpent asked. **"Where are you, Orochimaru? If this is some joke, you will…"**

"Yo!" Suddenly came from below. "Long time no see, purple ass!"

"**What the…?" **Manda looked down… and howled in rage. **"RATTLESNAKE! I will eat you alive!"**

Naruto rolled his eyes, took a deep breath… and teleported right onto Manda's nose.

"You should think twice before threaten me, worm." The blond exclaimed. "You know I have no problems in wasting your ugly ass, so there are two options really, buddy. One, you do what I tell you. Two, I make you do what I tell you."

Tayuya's eyes widened. 'Is he serious? He's threatening the snake boss!'

Manda hissed dangerously. **"You broke the contract, Rattlesnake! You didn't bring me sacrifices I required and…"** He was suddenly interrupted when Naruto kicked his head.

"Do I look like that trash Orochimaru to you?" The blond spat. "Unlike him, I can kill you without moving from my spot! You should be honored to have such a strong person as your summoner."

"**Tch… Fine, Rattlesnake. What is your command?"**

Naruto smirked. "Now we're talking." He pointed his hand. "See this village?"

"**Yes."**

"I want you to go in there… and eat anybody you want."

"**A sacrifice?" **Manda asked in confusion. **"Then why didn't you fucking say so!"**

Naruto shrugged. "You didn't give me a chance. Now see this pretty girl? She will help you make people of that village realize that they are in fact sacrifices for you."

"**I like the sound of that." **Theserpent king stated. **"Hop on, little girl."**

Tayuya nodded and jumped on Manda's head. "Any final tips?"

Naruto smirked. "Sure, kick ass."

"You bet!" Tayuya exclaimed, just before Manda charged at the village.

**Kazekage's office…**

"Hi, Gaara."

"Hmm?" Godaime Kazekage tore his eyes from his book. "What is it, Temari?"

"Nothing." The girl replied. "I just wanted to visit you."

Gaara smiled at his sister. "Thank you… Though there is nothing interesting here, just me reading my book. Don't you want to sleep?"

Temari frowned. "Yeah, but I sometimes remember that you can't do that and it's just… It's not fair."

Gaara closed his eyes. "Many things in this life are not fair. Especially the ones that we want to go our way."

"Yeah…" The girl smiled again. "But sometimes we get lucky."

"Sometimes. But then…"

BOOM.

The entire village shook.

"What is it?" Gaara asked, not standing up from his chair.

Temari rushed to the window. "We are under attack!" She shouted. "A giant snake tore through the border wall!"

"A snake?" Gaara asked with wide eyes.

"Wait, you mean… Orochimaru?"

"Is someone on that snake?" Temari tried to look closer. "I can't see from here, but that certainly is not Orochimaru."

"Why do you think that?"

Temari shrugged. "Orochimaru wouldn't attack alone. He would've brought an army… and sent them first."

"True." Gaara nodded.

"So, what are our orders?"

"Take Kankurou and mobilize the entire village." The Kzaekage commanded. "Apprehend that invader. Take alive… if possible. I will join…" He suddenly looked over his shoulder. And although there was nothing except for the wall, his face twisted in anger.

"G-Gaara?" Temari asked worriedly.

"You have your orders. Go, I will join you shortly."

"H-Hai!" Temari nodded and rushed out.

Gaara gritted his teeth. "Looks like you've lost the remains of your sanity…"

**Konohagakure no sato. Training grounds…**

"**Rasengan!" **Two similar techniques hit each other.

BLAST.

"Wow! Looks like that girl is really going all out on Minato's ass!"

"Master!" Sakura exclaimed. "When did you get here?"

Tsunade waved her hand. "Jiraya stopped by and said that the princess is back. I had to see it."

"Is that the true reason?" The toad hermit asked.

"Nah, I just wanted to see Minato get his perverted ass kicked."

"Hey!" Kushina replied. "That's my perverted ass!"

"Too bad!"

Back on the field Tsubaki faced her father with serious look. Each held one Hiraishin kunai in their left hand.

"You became good, Tsubaki." Minato stated with a smile.

"And you did not." Tsubaki said back. "Start taking me seriously, father, or this fight will end very shortly."

Hokage's smile fell. "Very well then." He threw his kunai. **"Kage kunai no jutsu!"**

"Hn." Tsubaki just dodged every weapon with grace. "This old trick again, father?"

Minato raised an eyebrow. "Old?"

"Looks like Hokage's job has made your skills dull." The girl stated. "It seems to me that you have lost your creator's nature." She threw her kunai in the middle of the field. **"Reverse Hiraishin no jutsu!"**

"Oh my!" Jiraya commented. "She already went for that."

"What is it?" Kakashi asked, observing with his Sharingan. "I can see nothing."

"And you won't, until it's too late…" Jiraya muttered with a sad smile on his face.

Meanwhile Minato tilted his head to the side. "_Reverse_ Hiraishin no jutsu? What is this technique?"

"You're about to find out, father." Tsubaki replied, taking a taijutsu stance. "Come!"

"Very well then!" Minao disappeared in a flash of yellow. But when he reappeared…

"Too slow, father." Tsubaki said from behind.

Minato froze. "W-What?"

The girl shook her head. "Techniques have the ability to grow old. And I was researching Hiraishin for a while. You are bound by those kunais you use constantly."

"Oh? Then what about you?"

"Hmm…" Tsubaki paused. "Well, I guess I can tell you since you're my father. In order to use Reverse Hiraishin no jutsu I need only one kunai. When I stab it into the ground, it creates a field in every part of which I can appear on a whim of mine…"

Minato decided to use his daughter's distraction with her speech and teleport himself out of that situation.

"You shouldn't relax when…" Minato began, but his daughter nowhere was nowhere to be seen. "Where…?"

"And you should let me finish." Was heard from above.

"Wha…?" Minato looked up just in time to feel Tsubaki's heel drop connect with his shoulder.

"I can teleport even in midair." Tsubaki said, sweeping her father's legs from below him and before he fell she followed with a hard spinning kick to his ribcage.

"Gah!" Minato gasped when his back hit the tree.

"Holy shit!" Kiba exclaimed. "Tsubaki-chan is winning against Hokage-sama!"

"For now yes…" Gai replied. "Hokage-sama is not that simple as well."

Back in the field Minato smiled. "Well done!" He exclaimed, taking out another kunai. "But I guess your field has a range and it doesn't reach here…"

Words died in his throat when Tsubaki simply raised her left hand, and her kunai appeared in it in a flash of red.

"That's why it's called Reverse Hiraishin no jutsu."

"Hmhm… Hmhmhmhmhm!" Minato chuckled. "Very good! As expected from my daughter! Say, how about we take it up a notch?"

Seeing her father close his eyes, Tsubaki understood immediately what he was doing.

"Very well, father." She did the same.

"What are they doing?" Kurenai asked.

"They are gathering natural energy." Jiraya answered.

"Natural energy?"

"Yes. Watch closely…"

Suddenly both Minato and Tsubaki opened their eyes and… they were yellow.

"Here I come, Tsubaki!" Minato stated and rushed forward.

Girl's eyes narrowed. 'He's fast!' She saw her father throw a punch and prepared to parry it when he suddenly vanished. "Wha…?"

"**Rasenrengan!"**

"Damn!" Tsubaki cursed, teleporting away just in time. "What did you just do?"

"Hmhmhm…" Yondaime chuckled. "You didn't think I gained my title just because of one single technique?"

"Tch." Tsubaki thrust her hand forward and…

"**Kikouken!"**

Minato's eyes widened when a bolt of condensed energy flew straight at him. Still it was not quick enough for Konoha's Yellow Flash.

"That's far too slow to hit me."

"That was not meant to hit you." Tsubaki replied from behind.

"Shit!" Minato cursed when he saw Tsubaki's kick coming at his face. He managed to block it, but Tsubaki was not done.

"**Joushou Dageki!" **Tsubaki shouted, delivering a mighty uppercut to her father's solar plexus.

"Gah!" Minato gasped as air was knocked out of him.

"Not yet!" The girl stated, spinning around. **"Boushi Ryute-ru!"**

SMACK.

One spinning roundhouse kick later Minato was sent flying over the training ground again.

"Guh." Yondaime slowly got to his feet. "I should start training again. Paperwork is really bad for health…"

"So… Is that all you've got, father?" Tsubaki asked with hints of disappointment in her voice.

Minato took a deep breath. "It is not." He replied. "But I'm not going to use that mode against my daughter…"

"Stop it!" Tsubaki yelled. "Stop holding back and treating me like a child! I know you've been doing that since the beginning of the fight! My life will be in constant danger now! How can I be ready for this danger if my own father refuses to help me?"

Minato frowned at that.

"Still going to hold back? Fine!" Tsubaki placed her hand into her robe and pulled out… the sword of Raijin. "Then I will make you take me seriously!" And with that she activated the sword and… threw it at her father.

'What?' Yondaime's eyes widened. But before the sword reached him, Tsubaki appeared in a flash of red, grabbed the sword and swung it at her father.

"Ah!" Minato gasped when sword cut through his gear, leaving a shallow cut on his chest. 'Not going to back down, huh… Well then!" He opened his eyes sharply and did a one-handed seal. **"Kai!"**

Tsubaki's eyebrows rose when her father's body started to glow yellow. "Wha…?" But before she could even finish her question, Minato appeared beside her and delivered a crushing kick to her back.

"Tsubaki!" Kushina screamed from her spot and was about to rush to her daughter's aid… when Jiraiya grabbed her shoulder.

"You'd better stop." He warned.

"Let go, Jiraiya!" The woman yelled. "She needs me!"

"No, that's exactly what she doesn't need right now." The old hermit stated. "Tsubaki is trying to prove something to herself, and she won't be able to do that if you interfere."

"But…!"

"Stand down, Kushina… If you don't want your daughter to hate you."

The woman only looked down at this.

"Wow! Is this Hokage-sama's true power?" Lee asked.

"Yes." Gai nodded. "That's what made him the feared shinobi he is."

Back in the field Tsubaki was finally able to track down her father and…

"**Joushou Dageki!" **She tried again, but…

"I'm sorry, Tsubaki." Minato caught her fist as if it was nothing and threw the girl over his shoulder. "It's over." He pointed his kunai at her throat.

"It is." Tsubaki admitted, closing her eyes.

Minato released his breath and stopped his 'Yellow Flash' mode. "That was the best fight I had since Yondaime Raikage!" He said, extending his hand. "You sure went a long way with…" Next word died in his throat when he looked at Tsubaki's face again.

A face with a deep frown on.

"Oh, come on now!" Minato kneeled again and hugged his daughter. "You came this close to beating me and in a few years…"

"No, you don't understand, father…" Tsubaki whispered.. "I wasn't training to beat you."

Yondaime's eyes widened. "Tsubaki, you…" He sighed. "I know you've been holding back as well."

The girl smiled weakly. "Jiraiya-sensei told you?"

"That he did." Minato nodded.

"Yes, I have _that_. And I probably would've beaten you if I used it." She shook her head. "But that is not the answer, because… because he has it too."

"Naruto…"

Tsubaki nodded. "I thought that if I could defeat you without unleashing _it_, then I probably stood a chance against him."

Minato frowned at that. "Do you really believe him to be as strong as me now?"

"No, father…" She shook her head. "I believe he's already stronger…"

**Sunagakure no sato. Random rooftop…**

"My, what a view!" Naruto stated, observing how Manda crushed Sunagakure's barriers with Tayuya on his head. "Too bad I missed my popcorn…"

"You wouldn't get the chance to eat it anyway."

Naruto grinned in satisfaction.

"At last, damn it! And here I thought you're going to ignore little old me…" He turned around sharply. "Kazekage-_sama_."

**...**

**And that's all folks! Yes, I made it out alive. How? I used two condoms.**

**And since I love ratings so much…**

**FUCK LIKE HELL AND SLEEP WELL!**

**Darthemius.**


	21. Harsh reality

**Darthemius: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! No, that was not my pre-death scream. That was a scream of joy… because finally… Finally…! That's right, Darthemius said FINALLY DARTHEMIUS HAS GRADUATED FROM THE FUCKING UNIVERSITY! **

**OH HELL YEAH! You people can't believe how overjoyed I was, am, and will be for at least two more weeks! I did it, people! I DID IT! This fucking education process has finally come to an end!**

**Now I think you get the idea why I've been missing for so long. Yeah, I was drinking my ass off, getting laid… drinking my ass off while getting laid… good times. So I was kind of busy. In fact, I was… 'congratulated' by each and every one of my girlfriends, which is a large number. I was also congratulated by a few professors, but I never told you that.**

**But since I'm feeling a little sober right now… I decided to play Max Payne 3. Poor guy. Why does he always end up alone and with nothing? I mean hell, can't he get the girl at least once? Well, he did get it once, but they decided to ignore that ending… By the way, I feel so sorry for poor Fabiana. The girl didn't deserve to die like that. The only woman I wouldn't mind seeing with a bullet in her head is my fucking grandmother…**

**What the fuck am I talking about? You're here for the story, right? Okay, a few words. First of all, I got many people saying "Why did Pain let Naruto in Akatsuki?" Ever heard a saying: "Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer"?**

**Next is ranking… okay, since someone asked I will put a Shippuuden rankings for major characters next.**

**And the last thing. Please stop sending me those 'They are deleting stories! Spread the word!' messages. I appreciate it, guys, but I got more than two hundred. That's enough… really. Besides, I told you already. I don't care about their damn rating crap. If they delete me… well, it's their loss. My friend actually proposed to open my own site to post my damn stories. Well, since I was drunk as shit, I told him to fuck off…**

**Tifa: Hey, Darthy! Get back in bed, it's getting cold.**

**Darthemius: Oh, sure! I'll be right back…**

**Tifa: And stop talking to yourself. It's starting to get weird.**

**Darthemius: Uh… yeah. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, guys. I think there will be no more delays like that in the near future…**

**And now…**

**Shippuuden rankings.**

**...**

Uzumaki Naruto/Jin Kisaragi/Rattlesnake.

Age: 17.

Rank: SS.

Status: Freelancer/Wanted criminal/Bounty hunter.

Main attribute: Swordsmanship.

Special ability: Hiraishin, Sharingan, Kyuubi's chakra.

Description: Time did nothing much with subject's state of mind. After supposedly realizing his ambition and avenging Uchiha Mikoto's death the subject managed to calm down a little… For about seven minutes. Quickly finding a new purpose he returned to his life of a mercenary and bounty hunter. The only difference is that he joined a criminal organization named Akatsuki. His reasons for that are unknown to this date.  
Still has anger management issues.

Main goal: Unknown.

**...**

Namikaze Tsubaki.

Age: 17.

Rank: SS.

Status: Acting genin of Konohagakure no sato.

Main attribute: Ninjutsu/Swordsmanship.

Special ability: Kyuubi's chakra, huge chakra reserves, fuuinjutsu master.

Description: Spending the last three years in training the subject actually managed to surpass her teacher (Jiraiya of the sannin), who to this day remains the only one knowing about the full extent of subject's true power. Anxious and determined to bring both Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto back to the village… while still unsure of what will happen if she does. Still kind and compassionate to the great concern of her menthors.  
Now also has anger management issues.

Main goal: Get her life back together.

**...**

Uchiha Sasuke.

Age: 17.

Rank: S.

Status: Konoha's renegade shinobi.

Main attribute: Raiton techniques.

Special ability: Sharingan, Cursed seal of heaven.

Description: The subject became even more unstable after coming face to face with his true enemy. Watching his brother die at the hands of Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke decided that he will acquire power by any means necessary. That resulted in him joining Orochimaru and training under the sannin for the last three years. The subject was told that he will become more like his enemy if he continue following this way, but Sasuke is fine with that as long as he can fulfill his dream.

Main goal: Kill Uzumaki Naruto and avenge his clan.

**...**

Namikaze Minato.

Age: 47.

Rank: SSS.

Status: Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no sato.

Main attribute: Excels in almost everything.

Special ability: Hiraishin no jutsu.

Description: Still setting an example for the entire world, the subject has spent the last three years worrying about his daughter… and her possible reunion with her brother. That's why he took no steps in finding Uzumaki Naruto's whereabouts, possible plans, or even presumable course of actions.  
Desires greatly to redeem himself in his own eyes, and the eyes of his children.

Main goal: Set things right.

**...**

Tayuya.

Age: 18.

Rank: S.

Status: Mercenary/Renegade shinobi.

Main attribute: Katon techniques.

Special ability: None.

Description: The sole survivor of Uzumaki Naruto's former squad called the sound five. During the last three years the subject managed to improve her skills greatly. In fact, her improvement was so much, that she has switched her main battle attribute after finding a strong affinity for fire. Right now serves as Uzumaki Naruto's partner in the criminal organization Akatsuki.  
Also greatly infatuated with her partner.

Main goal: Help Naruto achieve his goals.

**...**

Uzuki Yugao.

Age: 26.

Rank: A.

Status: The commander of Konohagakure's ANBU forces.

Main attribute: Swordsmanship.

Special ability: None.

Description: After losing her squad as well as her fiancé at the hands of Jin Kisaragi, the subject wishes for nothing else, that to see him die. For that purpose she has completely forsaken her personal life in order to advance in ranks. Now she spends time in high-risk missions and extreme training sessions, waiting for her time.

Main goal: Kill Uzumaki Naruto.

**...**

Hyuga Hinata.

Age: 17.

Rank: A.

Status: Acting jounin of Konohagakure no sato/Vice-captain of ANBU forces.

Main attribute: Juuken.

Special ability: Byakugan.

Description: Brought out of her shell, the subject took her life into her own hands. Abandoning her team at the age of 15, she was able to pass the chuunin exam on her own and quickly advance in ranks afterwards. The subject's personality changed completely, turning from a shy and timid individual into a strong and determined leader.

Main goal: Has yet to be revealed.

**...**

Uzumaki Naruto (Fully unleashed).

Age: 17.

Rank...

Status: Monster.

Main attribute: Doesn't matter.

Special ability: Hiraishin, Sharingan, Kyuubi's chakra.

Description: Something you really shouldn't encounter.

Main goal: Kill.

**...**

Chapter twenty one: Harsh reality.

"Shin-ne!" – talks.

'Nah.' – thoughts.

"**You will." **– demonic.

**...**

**Sunagakure no sato…**

"Kisaragi." Gaara said grimly. "Pretty stupid of you to come here."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Are you really crazy enough to face the master of sand in a desert?"

The blonde grinned and spread his hands. "YES!"

Gaara's eyes narrowed. He knew that despite his territorial disadvantage, this man was not to be underestimated.

"What is your goal, Rattlesnake?"

"My goal?" Naruto thought for a moment. "Well, there's that pose in Kamasutra that I always wanted to try, but the girl needs to stand upside down and spread her legs wide and then I…"

"Quit fooling around!" The sand started to swirl madly around Gaara. "Why did you come here?"

"Ah! So that's what you were referring to! That's simple!" The blond replied. "I'm here to present you with two options!"

"What options?"

"Well…" Naruto scratched the back of his head. "The first option is that you quietly knock yourself out, place yourself on my shoulder, let me carry you back to Akatsuki base where we will extract Ichibi from you… most likely killing you in the process…"

"Hn. And what's the second option?" Gaara folded his arms.

Jin shrugged. "Actually it's not much different from the first one, but I wouldn't recommend that because… Well, let's just say you will like it even less."

"Is that so?"

"Hahaha!" The blond chuckled. "You have doubts I see! Come on, old pal! We both know that you're nothing."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Kisaragi." Gaara replied. "I came a long way as well."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Fine, option two it is. **Hishouken!**"

"Hn." Gaara smirked as his sand blocked Naruto's ice blade. "You'll have to do better than that."

"Hmm… Okay." Naruto said, rushing forward at insane speed and striking with his katana.

"Tch." Gaara scowled, jumping high in the air.

"Useless." Naruto stated, preparing to catch Gaara when he landed, but… "What the…?"

"I learned your skills well, Kisaragi." Gaara said, using his sand to fly.

"Ho, not bad for a one trick phony." Jin commented.

Kazekage glared. "Your insults are nothing to me, Kisaragi! **Sabaku Kyu!**"

"Oppa!" Naruto exclaimed as sand started to surround him from both sides. "Not good, better to run away in fear… I mean withdraw." He said, running deeper into the village.

"You're not getting away!" Gaara stated, following suit. "In this village sand is everywhere!"

"Damn." The blond cursed, seeing sand cutting off his every path. "Thahaha! Fine, defense doesn't suit me anyway!" He turned to Gaara. **"Hyoku Getsumei!"**

Godaime Kazekage watched stoically as a large arrow made of ice approached him quickly and…

CRACK.

…Smirked in satisfaction when it was destroyed by his sand.

"Did you really think that a three year old trick will work again?" Gaara asked in amusement.

Naruto frowned. "Actually yes, I did… Damn, that was my strongest ranged attack…"

"Give up, Rattlesnake!" Gaara screamed. "You've got nothing left! I promised my… friend that I will not kill you."

"Kill me?" Naruto looked up without his usual smirk. "You're thinking too highly of yourself, trash."

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "So be it." He waved his hand and sand completely enveloped all of Jin's limbs. "I promised not to kill you, but I never said anything about broken bones. Last chance, Kisaragi!"

The blond smiled darkly and closed his eyes. "You still don't get it. There is nothing you can do…"

Gaara took a deep breath. 'I'm sorry, Namikaze Tsubaki.' He clenched his fist. **"Sabaku Sousou!"**

BLAST.

Instead of crushing Naruto's limbs Gaara's sand was suddenly blasted away by some unseen force.

Gaara just stared in shock. "H-How? That is impossible!"

"Not impossible." Naruto cracked his neck. "Just too difficult for your limited mind to understand." He stated… opening his eyes slowly.

The Kazekage gasped in shock after seeing said eyes. "It cannot be! You…!" He gritted his teeth, forming a sphere of sand around himself. "You still haven't won! This is my absolute defense, none of your ice techniques will be enough to break through it."

Naruto frowned at that. "Well that's a shame…" He raised his left hand and Yukianesa disappeared in it.

"Giving up?"

Naruto shook his head. "You really should've chosen option one… Now you made me use this power." He scowled. "The power _they_ gave me. You have no idea how much I hate it."

'What is that?' Gaara wondered, seeing how Jin's hands started to emit red chakra. 'That energy… it's incredible!'

Meanwhile Naruto spread his hands wide and started to move both of them counter clockwise.

"I won't apologize, Mikoto-san. This is all for you." He pressed his arms together. **"Crimson Rage!"**

"Shit!" Gaara's eyes widened when a huge beam of red light came from Jin's hands straight at him.

"One down."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Gaara screamed at the top of his lungs. His sand shield and armor were destroyed almost instantly and the pain was unbearable.

"Enough." Naruto moved his hands apart and Gaara's motionless body fell on the ground. "Hmm…" He began, walking closely. "Even his clothes burned."

Indeed, Gaara was almost naked now. Many severe burns marked his body.

"Alive." Naruto quickly checked Gaara for life signs and after finding them he picked Godaime Kazekage up. "Sigh… they always the take second option…"

**Another part of the village. Tayuya's location…**

"Weak!" Tayuya stated, impaling yet another Suna shinobi on her kodachi. "Oi, Manda!"

"**What?" **The huge snake turned to his partner.

"Another meal for you." The red head shouted, throwing the shinobi up with her blade.

"No!" Unlucky guy screamed on top of his lungs… just before he was swallowed whole by Manda.

"**Nice!" **The snake king said. **"I like you, female. Are you Rattlesnake's mate?"**

Tayuya smirked. "You could say that. Another team closing in from the right!"

"**Got it!" **Manda swung his massive tail, collapsing a building on the approaching squad.

"Smart thinking." Tayuya said, doing a cross slash with her twin swords. The result – one man in four pieces. "Say, can I ask you a question?"

Manda thought for a second. **"Very well, you may ask."**

"I was always wondering… Why does everyone call him Rattlesnake?" The girl asked. "I mean, I could understand humans, but you?"

"**Hehehe…" **The great serpent chuckled. **"That's because, this asshole is one cunning slimy traitorous son of a bitch."**

Tayuya raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"**Well no, actually not. He also cannot be controlled. A perfect quality for a rattlesnake."**

"Really? And I heard of these snake charmers, who can tame a snake…"

"**Not every snake can be tamed." **Manda stated. **"Rattlesnake is one of them. They might obey, but only when they want something."**

"I see… Yes, that explains it. Look out!" Tayuya quickly jumped backwards and that saved her life, because next moment…

"**Dai Kamaitachi no jutsu!"**

"**What the hell?" **Manda exclaimed as several cuts appeared on his body.

"Stop right there! You will not go any farther!" Temari appeared with her fan ready to strike.

Tayuya's eyes narrowed in anger. "You! Fucking bitch, I will pay you back for that time!"

"**You know this female?" **Manda asked.

"Not for long!" Tayuya growled, readying her swords.

"You…" Temari muttered. "From back then. You were with…" Her eyes widened. "Jin!"

"Hey, what's going on?" Kankurou asked, landing beside his sister.

Temari glared at him. "We're under attack, you idiot! Can't you see?"

"Yes, I _can_! Thank you very much." Kankurou replied. "I meant who is attacking us."

"They are." Temari glared at Tayuya. "Tell me where he is."

"That's for me to know and for you to find out when it will be already too late!" Tayuya shouted, jumping from Manda's head straight at Temari. "Keep other worms away from me, I'm going to take this bitch on!"

"**Very well, I was intending to do that anyway…"** Manda replied and continued to devour good people of Sunagakure.

Temari's eyes narrowed. "It seems to me that you have forgotten what happened three years ago." She swung her fan. **"Ninpo: Kamaitachi!"**

"Heh." Tayuya smirked, placing one sword behind her back and doing some hand seals with her free hand. "Oh no, I remember _exactly_ what happened! **Katon: Housenka no jutsu!"**

Temari's eyes widened. 'Fire? But…'

"Down!" Kankurou shouted, pushing his sister away at the last second. "What's the matter with you? Don't freeze like that!"

Temari shook her head. "Sorry." She stood up. "It's just that I've fought her before, and she didn't possess such skills as fire jutsu."

"Well, it looks like she was training." Kankurou replied, summoning his three puppets. "Let's take this bitch down, I'll back you up."

Meanwhile Tayuya's eyebrows rose in amusement. "Oh? A puppeteer?"

"So? What of it?" Kankurou responded.

"Hah, nothing." Tayuya ran a hand through her hair. "It's just that I have an acquaintance that asked me to give a small present to a puppeteer if I ever run into one in this shithole."

"Who is your acquaintance?"

Tayuya smirked. "Perhaps you heard the name… Sasori?"

Kankurou's eyes widened. "Sasori? Aka Suna no Sasori?"

"That's right. And here's the gift." Tayuya said as her body… burned to dust.

"What?" Temari yelled in shock. "Where did she…"

"AH!" A sudden yelp of pain made her turn around.

"Kankurou!"

"Tch." The puppeteer removed a dart from his neck with a hiss. "What the hell is…?" Next words died in his throat because his vision became blurry. "F-Fuck… poison…" He muttered, collapsing on the ground.

"Good guess, clown!" Tayuya appeared in a burst of flames.

"You!" Temari stood protectively in front of her brother. "What did you do to him?"

Tayuya shrugged. "As I said, just a little gift."

"Cough… it was a poisonous dart… cough…" Kankurou muttered. "Be careful, Temari… Cough…"

"Oh, don't worry, I won't do that to her." Tayuya drew her blades again. "Because I want to have the satisfaction from cutting her to bits!"

"Tch." Temari glared. "You won't trick me again!"

Tayuya's smirk widened. "Oh, I beg to differ!" She said as her body disappeared from view. "Not all my skills have changed."

"Genjutsu!" Temari exclaimed. "Kai!"

"Hahahahahahaha!" Tayuya's laughter came from all directions. "Oh pu-lease! Do you think I'm in Akatsuki for nothing?"

"Akatsuki!" Temari's eyes widened. "Then it means you're after Gaara!"

"Bingo! Now do me a favor and stand still while I cut you down. I'll deal with Kazekage-_sama_ next."

"No, I won't let you!" Temari shouted. "I…"

"Shin-ne." Tayuya appeared from behind, her sword already I motion...

But suddenly…

"Duck!"

Temari obeyed instantly and her life was saved yet again. "Baki-sensei!"

"Another freak." Tayuya groaned. "Oi, Manda! I told you to keep other trash away from me while I deal with this bitch."

"**Che. Well excuse me if I'm having problems fighting alone against thousands!" **The great serpent replied.

"Damn." Tayuya hissed, pushing against Baki's blade of wind.

"How are you, Temari?" Baki asked, keeping his eyes on Tayuya.

"I'm fine, thank you." Temari nodded.

"Fucking insects."

Baki glared. "Give up, girl, and maybe your life will be spared."

The red head smirked again. "Sorry, but giving up is not an option for me because…"

She was suddenly interrupted by a loud…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"What?" Temari turned around sharply just in time to see a fading beam of red light and… the falling body of her youngest brother. "Gaara!"

"They used this attack as a distraction to get to him!" Baki shouted.

"Heh, I guess he's done." Tayuya jumped backwards, breaking the deadlock. "A shame, I really hoped to finish you off this time. Well, you can't have everything." She sheathed her swords and took out a single kunai. "Well, since it's already too late…" And with a mocking smirk the girl threw said kunai on the ground…

Immediately a flash of yellow followed.

"Y-Yondaime Hokage?" Baki stuttered.

"Umm… Sorry to disappoint, but no." The newcomer said, chewing on a piece of fried meat. "Mmm… nice."

"Took you long enough, asshole!" Tayuya scolded. "I almost had a whole Hidden Village on my ass!"

Naruto swallowed his meat and turned to her. "Shut your mouth and be thankful that I did your job for you."

"Fuck you, Jin."

"Sure, once we get to bed."

"J-Jin?"

Naruto turned to Temari. "Oppa! Hey there, girl! How has it been?"

Temari watched him with wide eyes. "Jin, you…" Then she noticed unconscious Gaara on his shoulder… and the fact that he was also dressed in Akatsuki cloak. "But… But you promised!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "First of all, never trust a Rattlesnake. And secondly, I promised not to kill him. And as you probably can see…" He turned his head to see that, with Gaara still being on his shoulder, the only thing Temari could see was Gaara's ass. "Well, I guess you can't, so I'll just tell you. Your brother is alive… for now. I will just take him to Akatsuki base where they will extract biju from him."

"What? NO!" Temari readied her fan again. "I won't let you!"

"Ahahahaha!" Jin wrapped his free hand around Tayuya's waist. "It was nice seeing you, Temari. Oi, Manda! Playtime's over."

"**Damn, and it was just getting good…" **The serpent said, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"You're not going anywhere, Kisaragi!" Baki stated angrily. "Return Kazekage-sama this instant!"

"Hmm… Let me think for two seconds." Jin smirked. "Nah. Ja-ne!" And with that he and Tayuya disappeared in a flash of yellow.

"Damn it!" Baki cursed.

"Gaara… What are we going to do, Baki-sensei?" Temari asked.

"We will need some help on this one…"

**Wind country border…**

"Why did you do that?" Tayuya asked. "We could get out of there without it."

"No." Naruto said stoically. "I want them to know…"

"What?"

"Everything." He stated. "Akatsuki's plans, our position and who _exactly_ the attackers were."

"But why do that? I mean, you could always do that later."

Naruto smirked. "Oh, I just want for her to rush after me without thinking. After all, I haven't seen my dear sister in what, three years? I guess I just miss her too much."

Tayuya scowled at that. "Fucking asshole…"

**Konohagakure no sato. Akimichi's BBQ restaurant…**

"Tsubaki-chan was awesome!" Kiba told everyone who missed the display of strength between her and her father.

Those persons were of course their parents, who were at work at the time. But they sure weren't going to miss Tsubaki's welcoming party. Yeah, all were present… all except Hyugas that is…

Tsubaki smiled at enthusiastic Inuzuka. "Thank you, Kiba, but could you please stop doing that? You said that I'm awesome about thirty times already."

Kiba blushed. "Yeah, but… you're awesome!"

Everyone chuckled at that.

"So, what are your plans, Tsubaki-chan?" Kakashi asked. "Are you ready to rejoin team seven?"

Tsubaki's smile faded. "Actualy…" She turned to her father, who was unusually silent. "The course of my actions depends on what I'll hear from my father."

Minato bit his lip and tried to evade that conversation. "Well, if you're talking about chuunin exams…"

"No, father." Tsbaki said calmly. "You know exactly what I was talking about. You said you'll have information…"

Yondaime sighed. "Tsubaki, let's… let's at least save it for tomorrow. Today is a joyful day, let's enjoy while we can.

The girl nodded slowly. "Very well. So… You all saw my skills, how about you tell me what you have learned?"

"Sure thing!" Kiba jumped at the chance to brag about his skills. "I improved my sense of smell! Now it's even better than ninja dogs'!"

"Wow, that's…" Tsubaki didn't know how to say it, but to learn one thing in three years, well, that was… "…Umm… Impressive."

"Ha, you bet!" Kiba smiled widely.

"What about you, guys?" She turned to Gai's team… and her eyes narrowed.

"Yosh!" Lee exclaimed. "I…!"

"Sorry, Lee." Tsubaki interrupted. "You can tell me later. Now I'd like to have a few words with you."

"Umm, sure."

Tsubaki stood up. "Let's go outside."

**Outside…**

"I'm sorry for being rude…" Tsubaki began when she and one other person got out of the building. "Actually I don't even know what your name is."

Another girl shrugged. "It's Kin, Tsuchi Kin."

"Right." Tsubaki's look became dangerous. "I remember you being on Hidden Sound team three years ago. What are you doing here?"

Kin gave a sheepish smile. "Well, I kind of defected before the invasion started. And later, after what happened to Hyuga Neji, I became good friends with Tenten, so Hokage-sama offered me a spot on team Gai."

"I see… And how were you able to defect?" The red head asked. "I don't think father would take you in just because you asked."

Kin paused. "Well, Jin-kun helped me and…"

That was a wrong thing to say.

"Gah!" Raven haired girl gasped when she was raised by her throat and slammed into a wall.

"What do you know about him?" Tsubaki asked dangerously.

"Cough… I… I don't know anything!" Kin tried to struggle out of Tsubaki's grip, but it was in vain.

"Don't lie." Tsubaki closed her eyes and opened them once again. But when she did, they were not her usual blue, but yellow. "I have a pretty good sense in this mode, so I'll know if you lie. Now I'll ask again, what do you know about Jin Kisaragi?"

"I don't know…!"

"My patience is running thin." Subaki stated, clenching her fist tighter.

"Cough… Alright! I'll tell you, just… cough… put me down!"

Tsubaki released her hold and Kin fell on her knees coughing.

"Talk."

"Cough, cough… I heard rumors he joined an organization named Akatsuki…"

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Gh…" Kin slowly stood up. "I… I don't know much about him specifically, but I know he works with a partner."

Tsubaki's eyebrows furrowed. "Who is he?"

"She." Kin corrected. "A girl named Tayuya…"

Tsubaki's eyes widened. 'So Shikamaru's reports were true.' "Continue."

"Well, I once heard that this Tayuya is important for some reason and that she knows him better than anyone." Kin stated. "If you want information about him, she is your person. That's all I know, I swear!"

"Hmm… Alright." Tsubaki nodded, visibly relaxing. "I'm sorry I was rough before, but I sometimes lose control when it comes to him."

"It's alright, I understand."

"Peace?"

"Peace."

"Okay, let's go back inside…"

**Akimichi's BBQ restaurant…**

"So? Had a little girlish conversation?" Jiraya asked with a sly smile.

Tsubaki smiled back. "I'm sorry, sensei, but there was nothing to take your notes from."

"WHAT?" Kushina screamed madly. "He was taking notes from you?"

Tsubaki looked startled. "Umm… Well yes. I saw Jiraya-sensei writing madly in his notebook every time I was in my bikini suit. Or when I was training with water. Or with oil on the toad mountain…"

The look on Kushina's face made it official, Jiraya was dead.

"He sometimes even asked if I could undress for him…"

"WHAT?"

Tsubaki shrugged. "Well, it's not like he didn't see it before. Besides, why would I mind him looking at me? It's not a crime…"

That second Kiba fell unconscious with a nose bleed. Choji and Lee were blushing madly. Even Shino's face was a little red. Minato stayed conscious only because it was his daughter. And Kakashi was giggling to himself.

The only ones who weren't affected were Shikamaru, who said it was troublesome; and Gai, who _was_ troublesome.

"You know, Jiraya…" Kushina turned to the sannin. "Killing you will be too easy. I will…"

"Stop it, mother." Tsubaki interrupted.

"But Tsubaki! He was looking at you as a sex tool!" Her mother screamed.

Tsubaki raised an eyebrow. "So? He wasn't trying to do anything. Besides, do you think if you beat him he will change his mind?

That shocked every girl to the core.

"What, you were actually thinking that?" Tsubaki asked incredulously. "That's ridiculous! If a man looks at a woman like that, that means he finds her beautiful and attracting. I would be insulted if I didn't receive such looks!"

"Uh, I'm sorry…" Someone interrupted her tirade. "Are you Namikaze Tsubaki-san?"

The girl slowly turned her head. "Yes, I am. And who might you be?"

"My name is Hyuga Hanabi. I am Hinata-nee's younger sister, and I have a message from her to you. Nee-sama wants to meet you tonight at training grounds."

Tsubaki tilted her head to the side. "Well that's… unexpected. But why at night? Couldn't she just come here?"

"I don't know, but…" Hanabi hesitated. "I suggest you don't go."

"Huh, why?"

"Nee-sama is very angry at you for some reason." Younger girl explained. "I don't think her intentions are friendly."

Tsubaki's eyes narrowed. "I see… Well, you can tell Hinata that I will be there." She paused. "For sure."

**Akatsuki hideout…**

"Open up, you ugly bastards!" Naruto shouted, banging his foot on a massive boulder. "I said open up, you pieces of trash!"

Suddenly the rock moved.

"Ah-ha! Scared, are you!" The blond said with a smirk.

"Ahem."

He looked over his shoulder and saw Tayuya making a handseal.

"Umm… I guess that works too…"

The girl just rolled her eyes and entered. "Come on already. I swear we're going to have three extremely exciting days."

Naruto frowned. "Yeah, I heard that."

Then a silhouette appeared from darkness. "That was quick."

Naruto shrugged. "Did you expect us to drink tea with them?"

"No." Pain's eyes narrowed. "Deidara, Sasori! Come out, they're here."

"Oh, they really are here, un."

"Eh?" Tayuya turned around. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were sent here in case you two screw up." Sasori spoke from his puppet. "Which is highly unlikely, just as I said."

"Ho, thanks for the confidence." Naruto smirked.

"Enough chit-chat. You can save that for later." Pain said, summoning a huge statue. "We must seal Ichibi immediately."

"Hai, hai…"

"Oi, Jin?" Tayuya whispered quietly.

"Hm?"

"What are we gonna do?" She asked only for him to hear. "If those two are here, we…"

The blond smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't worry; I knew they'll be here."

Tayuya's eyebrows rose. "But how?"

Naruto's smile widened. "That was my plan…"

**Sunagakure no sato…**

"Gah, dammit!"

"Hold on, Kankurou!" Temari pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Temari-sama, but we have never met with this kind of poison before." One of the medics stated.

"This is bad." Baki spoke. "I guess we'll have to ask _them_. I'll go and…"

"No, I will." Temari stood up. "I will ask them."

"Hmm… very well." Baki nodded and Temari walked out, remembering what she saw…

_Flashback…_

'_Burn it if you're stupid.' Temari read on a scroll she accidentally found in her robe. Carefully she unrolled it and started to read._

'_Guess who!' It started. 'If you're reading this, then I'm dead… Hahaha, no. Not me, but your brother…'_

_Temari's anger rose, but she decided to finish reading before deciding anything._

'…_Well yeah, sorry about that, but it couldn't be helped. For my plan to succeed your brother has to die. That, however, doesn't mean you will lose him. I promised you, didn't I? So here is what you must do in order to have your brother back. Inside of this scroll you are reading right now there is another scroll, which is sealed. You must bring that one scroll to an old hag named Chiyo. Do you know one? If you don't, ask someone else. If you do that, everything will be perfect._

_Oh, and nice ass by the way…'_

_End flashback…_

"Let's see if your word means anything." Temari whispered, entering large gate.

"Who is it?" She heard elderly voice.

"My name is Temari." She walked closer to a small pond and kneeled. "A jounin of Sunagakure no sato. We require your help."

"We retired a long time ago." The old woman replied. "Why should we do anything?"

"Umm… Chiyo-baasama?" Temari asked.

"Yes?"

"I… I have a scroll for you."

"For me?" Chiyo looked genuinely surprised. "Well, where is it?"

"Here." Temari handed the scroll over.

"Let's see…"

The old woman unrolled the scroll and…

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Started to laugh madly. "Cunning son of a bitch!"

"Oi, nee-chan! What is that?"

"Nothing, Ebisu." Chiyo set the scroll on fire and threw it away. "But it looks like I will have one last mission." She stood up. "What is required of me?"

"Just like that?" Temari asked in surprise.

Chiyo snorted. "What did you expect? My whining? You can still hear that, you know. I'm not in a rush."

Temari sweatdropped. "I'd rather not…"

**Konohagakure no sato. Training grounds…**

'What a quiet night…' Tsubaki thought, standing in the middle of an empty training field. 'Nights like these bring back memories.' She closed her eyes slowly and let a smile on her face.

Only to drop it three seconds later.

"I know you're here, Hinata." The red head said, still not opening her eyes. "You can hide your presence very well, but I could feel your intent from a mile away."

"Hn, showing off your skills to everyone. That's so like you, Namikaze."

Tsubaki opened her eyes just as slowly. Yep, there stood Hinata… or what she assumed was Hinata.

No, she was not ugly as hell, or wrapped in clothes from head to toe. On the contrary, Hinata became quite the looker in these three years much like Tsubaki herself. And her clothes consisted only from one black t-shirt and a pair of tight shorts.

Then what was different?

The stance… the look. Tsubaki saw no traces of Hinata she knew in the person she was now witnessing. There were no more covering, no more stuttering… no more doubt. Gone was the shy girl who always hid behind someone's back.

'So the kitty is finally out of hiding...' Tsubaki's eyes narrowed at the thought. 'No. She did not come out of hiding herself. He brought her out.'

Hinata said nothing; she just continued to stare at Tsubaki silently.

"Well? Are you going to look the whole night, or maybe you'll finally tell me why you called me out here for?" The red head asked.

Hinata just tilted her head to the side. "Fascinating…" She paused. "The prodigal daughter has returned! Oh joy! Hokage-sama is happy, everyone else is ecstatic! Cute little girl has surpassed a sannin!"

Tsubaki's eyes narrowed even more. "News travel fast I see."

"Oh, indeed." Hinata replied. "I even took a break from missions in order not to miss your little performance."

"Thank you." Tsubaki nodded mockingly.

"You are welcome." Hinata nodded back with a smirk. "However, I couldn't help but notice the look of disappointment on your face after the fight ended. Perhaps that was not the outcome you were hoping for?"

Tsubaki gritted her teeth. "What do you want, Hinata?"

Hinata dropped her smirk. "I want to know just one thing… What did he ever see in you?"

"W-What? What did you say?" She actually had a great idea, but she decided to ask anyway.

"You heard exactly what I said!" Hinata shouted in anger. "I was always looking at you back then… Fuck, I looked up to you! Daughter of the Hokage, the most promising student since Uchiha Itachi, the kind heart, the soul of every company… simply a pretty face! We were so alike, and so different at the same time… But you, you had everything! Friends, a loving family, support of every person alive. I would've been overjoyed if I had at least one of those!"

"What are you talking about?" Tsubaki wondered. "Are you holding me responsible for your hardships in life?"

"For that?" Hinata responded. "No, not for that." She shook her head. "I never had any problem with you. I understood that every downside of my life is because of me and nobody else. But then… then _he _came."

Tsubaki's eyebrows rose. 'Are we thinking about the same person right now?'

"He came and completely destroyed my world!" Hinata shouted. "Everything I believed in, he broke as easily as you can break a match! By defying the authority, by doing what he wanted… by being so strong and determined…"

'Yeah.' Tsubaki nodded mentally. 'Definitely the same person.'

"And no wonder he got his sights on you." The Hyuga heiress finished her sentence. "It didn't surprise me at all. I didn't feel jealousy though. Seeing you two together was… right. It was like something decided by heavens the moment you two were born. I was… fascinated just by looking at you. Of course I never believed someone like him could even turn my way…" She paused. "And I was proven wrong yet again. He came and… and I changed. I became the person I'm happy to see in the mirror every morning. And that's all because of him!" She held another pause, taking her time to glare right in Tsubaki's eyes. "And then he left."

'She'd better not mean what I think she does.' Tsubaki thought as anger started to crawl into her head.

"I couldn't believe it at first…" Hinata continued. "He simply went and betrayed the village. I had you know that I was thinking long and hard about this."

"About what?" Tsubaki asked.

"About what reason he could have for leaving." Hinata stated. "With such power at his age he could've become the greatest shinobi in history of this village. Every shinobi from genins to ANBU had respect for him. And he also had you…"

Tsubaki's fists clenched.

"And I started to look for the reason. Was it the village? No, I checked the records. He was paid quite well. Then what was it, the people? No, even ANBU didn't hold a grudge for that incident years ago. Say… what's left?" Hnata asked, smirking arrogantly. "You are."

Tsubaki was losing her cool at alarming rate.

"**Calm down, kid. You don't want to lose it inside of the village…"**

"…" The red head said nothing, she was just trying to burn a hole through Hinata's head with her glare.

"Ah, you don't like what I'm saying it seems." The Hyuga heiress said as her smirk widened. "Harsh truth… it hurts, isn't it? Tell me, how does it feel to know that he left because of you…?"

"SHUT UP!" Tsubaki shouted. "You know nothing!"

"Oh, do I?" Hinata mocked. "And I think I know quite enough! How dare you to say that you love him one second and trade him for that Uchiha piece of trash the next one?"

"W-WHAT?"

"Surprised? Yeah, I know even things like these!" Hinata shouted; all playfulness leaving her voice. "You drove him away! YOU DID! And now you're back… saying that you're going to bring both of them back. Bring them back just to choose Uchiha over him again! I WON'T HAVE IT!" She took a battle stance. "You're not going after him! I am the one who's going to bring him back! And I will never let you near him again!"

Tsubaki just stood silently in shock for some seconds. Then her head lowered slowly…

"You…" She muttered and looked back at Hinata with as much anger as she could master. "You will regret saying this!" With that Hokage's daughter disappeared in a flash of yellow, but…

"**Hakkesho Kaiten!"**

"Gah!" Tsubaki was thrown back by the famous Hyuga technique.

"Hmhmhm…" Hinata chuckled, walking slowly towards downed Tsubaki. "Teleporting behind your enemy, how predictable." She mocked, looking down at fuming Tsubaki. "But in my case it's useless! Byakugan allows me to see everything around me, so I will know exactly where you will appear even before you do!"

"Tch." Tsubaki spat some blood and stood up. "Then I'll just have to take you down the old fashioned way!" With that she took out the sword of Raijin and attacked Hinata head on.

"Hn." Raven haired girl backed away, evading several sword slashes. Quickly she tried to sidestep another strike and get Tsubaki from behind, but instead got a hard kick to the ribs.

"Guh!" Hinata fell down on her back, clutching her chest. "You…" She slowly stood up and glared at her opponent. "You are going to pay for that!"

Tsubaki only narrowed her eyes…

"HAAAAA!" Hinata gathered chakra in her palms. **"Hakke Kusho!" **She shouted, thrusting her right hand forward.

Tsubaki didn't know what that was, but all her instincts screamed to evade the attack. So she did… teleporting away from the line of attack… Never in her life was she more shocked.

Hinata was already there.

"**Hakke Rokujouyonshou!" **She screamed, attacking every major point of Tsubaki's body.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" The red head screamed in pain.

"Game over." Hinata finished, striking the last spot and finally allowing Tsubaki to fall limply on the ground. "Huff… Huff… Hmhmhm…" She chuckled. "Way too easy. I can't believe Jiraya is that weak…" She said looking down at her opponent victoriously. "Or perhaps he simply went easy on you because you're a girl… or Hokage's daughter… or maybe both? Anyway, it doesn't matter to me. What does matter is that you wanted to go after him."

"AH!" Tsubaki screamed again when Hinata's foot landed on her abdomen.

"You can't with this kind of strength!" The Hyuga heiress stated. "You have missed your chance! I am the only one for him now! Jin-kun will be mine!"

Tsubaki's eyes turned red…

"**Don't! You can't let it out here!"**

"…"

"**Control yourself! Do not let her words get into your head!"**

"…"

"**STOP!"**

"Huh?" Hinata exclaimed as Tsubaki's hand suddenly caught her ankle. "Still trying to struggle? You… What the…?" She looked at said arm… only to see claws instead of nails.

"So you think I lack strength…" Tsubaki's low hiss sounded from below. "Well congratulations! Because right here and now you will be the first resident of Konoha who w**ill actually see my real strength!"**

Hinata only had the time to widen her eyes before she was thrown all the way through the training field.

"AH!" Hinata yelped when her back hit the tree. "Impossible… How could she do that from her position?"

"**Not impossible." **Sounded from behind, making Hinata's heart skip a beat. **"Just too difficult for your limited mind to understand." **Tsubaki replied, just before her fist hit Hinata's face.

"Gah!" Raven haired girl's body rolled on the ground. "Cough… You…" She looked at Tsubaki again, noticing the change in girl's body, voice, chakra system… and the look on her face. "What are you?"

"**What I am?" **Tsubaki asked in amusement, walking towards downed Hinata. **"Something that you will never understand!" **She screamed, picking Hinata up by the throat. **"Something that only **_**he**_** can understand!"**

"Gh!" Hinata tried to struggle, but then Tsubaki's grip became stronger. 'Dammit… can't breathe…'

"**Useless fool!" **Tsubaki spat. **"Jin used you up and threw away! He didn't kill you simply on a whim and I bet he didn't even turn around when he left you in that forest! Imbecile!" **She threw Hinata on the ground with tremendous force.

"Ah!"

"**You're no match for him!" **Tsubaki shouted, releasing her killing intent. **"I am the only one who knows what he's really capable of! And if you think that he will ever be yours…" **She smiled wickedly and created Rasengan in her right hand. **"You've got another thing coming!"**

"No!" Hinata screamed when Tsubaki took a step forward and… fell down on her face. "W-What?"

"Looks like we made it."

"Thank god… Take care of your daughter, Minato. I will speak with this one."

"Hai, sensei." Yondaime took his daughter and disappeared in a flash of yellow.

"J-Jiraya-san?" Hinata stuttered.

"You did a very stupid thing, young lady. And it almost caused the destruction of this village." The sannin spoke.

Hinata's eyes widened. "W-What are you talking about?"

Jiraya sighed. "I'm saying that if Tsubaki-chan would've released her full power it would've taken all of my and Minato's strength to stop her."

"Is she… that powerful?"

"She is." Jiraya confirmed. "And I would really appreciate if you don't try to anger her again."

"I…" Hinata looked down. "I won't." She stated. "In truth, I… I believed that she was weak to do what she's aiming to do. I thought I could do better… But with this kind of strength she will have no problem bringing him back." She then smiled sadly. "Knowing that he's back will be good enough for me… At least enough for me to continue moving forvard."

Jiraya frowned at the girl. "I hope you are right…" He said. 'Though deep inside I doubt it… really doubt it.'

**...**

**Darthemius: Well, that's it for the chapter. But since I was gone for so long…**

**...**

**Omake: Code EHD…**

**...**

Tifa: I hope you don't mind scrambled eggs… That's the only thing I can cook anyway.

Darthemius (Waving his hand): Not at all. I'm surprised you even agreed to cook something for me.

Tifa (Smiling): Well, I wouldn't be so surprised after _that_.

Darthemius (Raising an eyebrow): That? Oh, you mean on the balcony?

Tifa: Sure. That was…

Suddenly…

Naruto (Busting through the door): Darth!

Darthemius: The fuck? That was my favorite door!

Naruto (Glancing over his shoulder): Ahaha… Umm… Ups?

Darthemius: Don't ups me! Why are you busting in anyway? You have a key, you moron!

Naruto: Okay, okay! I'll buy you a new one, sheesh. But check this out, we have a job!

Darthemius (Furrowing his eyebrows): Are you shitting me?

Naruto: No, man! We have another job! What's better… (Taking out a suitcase) We've already been paid!

Darthemius: I take it back, you can break another door…

Tifa: And what's that job?

Naruto: Oh, hi there, Tif. Didn't notice ya… By the way, why are you wearing nothing but an apron?

Tifa: Well, I was cooking…

Darthemius: Later. What's the job?

Naruto: Oh yeah, that… Well, we'd better wait for the rest.

Darthemius (Raising an eyebrow): The rest?

**Two hours later…**

Darthemius: Stop yelling, everyone! Now… (Turning to Naruto) Are you finally going to tell us what you gathered so many people for?

Alucard: I second that! I have people to kill, you know.

Aizen: Well, I don't mind. Being out of prison is nice…

Naruto: Okay, okay! You see, the thing is BANDAI has sponsored a "Code Geass" remake.

Sephiroth: And what do we have to do with that? Wouldn't the original crew be more fit for the job?

Naruto (Smiling sheepishly): Well… The thing is they forgot robots' allowance. So all robots left the project, saying that they will get more in Transformers. So we'll have to completely redo Code Geass WITHOUT robots.

Trish: Strange. I thought all their fights were with robots…

Naruto: Exactly! So they needed someone who could make awesome action scenes without robots. And that's where we come in! The payment is more than great. All we have to do is play in the damn anime.

Tifa: Fine, fine… So, how are we gonna do this?

Naruto: Well, since I got you all here, I will be the fucking director. (Drawing his gun) Any objections?

Everyone: NO!

Naruto (Smiling): Good. Then we can skip to the role assignment. Lelouch Lamperouge – Darthemius.

Darthemius: What? But I don't have any powers!

Naruto (Waving his hand): Don't worry, pal. Lelouch never fought anyway. Besides, you have that look in your eyes when you're drunk. We'll just hit you in the face a couple of times and call it a Geass.

Darthemius (Skeptically): Great…

Naruto: Okay, next! C.C. – Trish.

Trish: Hell yeah! I'm playing a bitch!

Naruto: Umm… A witch.

Trish: Shut the fuck up.

Naruto: Umm… okay. By the way, _our_ Code Geass will have MA rating, so expect a lot of sex scenes. (Pointing at Trish and Darthemius) Especially you two.

Trish: Alright!

Darthemius: I'm dead.

Tifa: Unfair! I want to have sex scenes too!

Naruto: Ah, speaking of which… Tifa, you play Kozuki Kallen.

Tifa: Great! Umm… Who's Kozuki Kallen?

Naruto (Slapping his face): Well, a girl who… Damn, it's too hard to explain. Just do whatever the fuck I tell you.

Tifa: Well, fine…

Naruto: Next! Kururugi Suzaku – Aizen Sousuke!

Aizen (Shrugging): Well, I don't really mind, but can you tell me why I'm playing the traitor, who can stab their friends in the back and smile at the same time…? Oh…

Naruto: Exactly. That and your hair color. Besides, Suzaku has the most fighting scenes in the picture, and we need these scenes to be awesome and badass. Okay, next! Emperor Charles – Alucard!

Alucard: Am I the main villain?

Naruto: Well… depending on the point of view.

Alucard: Then I refuse to play in…

Naruto: Do I need to call Isabella?

Alucard (With wide eyes): NO! Anything but that! Alright, I'll play, just… just don't call her.

Naruto: Great! Besides, who else can play the undying motherfucker with long hair and stupid dress?

Alucard: Hey, it's not stupid! It's…

Naruto: Okay, next! Prince Shnizel – Albert Wesker!

Wesker: Hey, why me?

Naruto: Oh, come on! A blonde haired guy with a million dollar smile, who wanted to become a god by killing billions of people?

Wesker: Now I definitely need to meet the guy.

Naruto: Sure, you do. Okay, next! Princess Euphemia – Usagi Tsukino!

Usagi: Cool! A have a role!

Wesker: What? I thought we have only evil guys here.

Tifa: Hey, I'm not evil!

Wesker: Oh, sorry… But hey, you slept with Darth.

Usagi: Umm… I did too.

Trish: I wonder who didn't…

Darthemius: Enough already!

Aizen: Umm, a moment, Naruto. I just looked over the script, and it says that Suzaku falls in love with Eauphemia. And since we have MA rating, does that mean…

Naruto: For sure! You two will fuck half of the time since I just hate when Euphemia speaks.

Aizen: Hmm… While I don't mind, she is just a girl…

Darthemius: HAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA! Say that again when she sucks your balls out.

Naruto: Discuss that later. Next! Jeremiyah Gottwald – Sephiroth.

Sephiroth: Hm.

Naruto: Finally someone who doesn't throw a fucking tantrum! Thanks, Seph.

Sephiroth: Anytime.

Naruto: Okay, next! Oh shit…

Alucard: What? What's wrong?

Naruto: Now that could be a problem. (Looking around the room) I really have no idea who can actually play… _that_.

Trish: That?

Naruto (Nodding his head): Lelouch's sister Nunnally…

Wesker: What's so difficult?

Naruto (Rolling his eyes): Can you play a useless girl, who can't walk, can't see… probably can't think straight either. And on top of that she wants the world to be kinder.

Silence…

Naruto: I thought so. Now I guess this meeting is adjourned until we find a character like that…

Alucard: We can always make one.

Wesker: Really? How?

Alucard: Come on! Take a girl, tear out her eyes and legs and voila!

Darthemius: And what about the kinder world?

Alucard: Genjutsu!

Naruto: Hmm… Not a bad idea. But we still need to do that. So until then get the hell out of here and learn your damn roles!

Darthemius: I live here.

Naruto: Oh, alright. I guess you can stay…

_**To be continued… probably…**_

**...**

**And that's all for today.**

**Fuck like hell and sleep well!**

**Darthemius.**


	22. One step away

**Darthemius: Oh my god… Oh shit… Oh fuck…**

**Naruto: Okay! Narita battle scene! Action!**

**Darthemius (Hesitantly): C-Cornelia? I… I will defeat you!**

**Ultimecia: I do not think so, Zero. Hell's Judgement!**

**Darthemius (Running away in horror): SHIIIIIIIIIIT!**

**Aizen: Zero, your methods are wrong. You're not using hollows. Hadou #63: Raikouhou!"**

**Darthemius (Running to the other side): FUUUUUUUUUCK!**

**Sephiroth: Zero! You will pay for my humiliation. Meteor!**

**Darthemius: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**

**Tifa: I will protect Zero! Final Heaven!**

**Darthemius: NOOOOOO! Stop it!**

**Naruto: Cut! Okay, what the hell is with you, man?**

**Darthemius (Panting heavily): What's up with me? Huff… Huff… I'm on the verge of death every fucking minute! Everyone is trying to kill me! Even Tifa! And she's supposed to protect me!**

**Naruto (Scratching the back of his head): Well yeah, I feel for you, Darth. But what can I do? You're the main character, so enjoy.**

**Darthemius: Fuck you! I don't wanna die!**

**Naruto (Shrugging): Did you forget how much we've been paid?**

**Darthemius (After a pause): Fine then. At least let me take a break. I need to do a few things first.**

**Naruto: Things like what?**

**Darthemius: Write my last will… and talk to the readers a little.**

**Naruto: Sure. Hey, everyone! Break twenty minutes!**

**Darthemius: Whew, another survived scene… Oh, hi guys. Sorry for being too long on updates recently, but I had a problem. The problem was with this story. Yeah, you see I know how to end it already. But to bet there certain conditions must be met. Especially one in particular. And I wrote a whole chapter to get there… But then I didn't like it and decided to rewrite. And I was so pissed off (that chapter was very long) so I kind of forgot it was time to update.**

**But rejoice, here is the new chapter! And one more thing. I confess, I made a mistake. I should've explained Tsubaki's situation in the previous chapter somehow. By doing what I did, I made it look like she was losing to Hinata wihout Kyuubi's power. When in reality she was mostly fighting with herself. Don't worry, you will get it after this chapter.**

**Anyway, I just want to thank everyone who was following my stories so far and…**

**Naruto: Break over!**

**Darthemius: And I guess someone else will have to take over after my death. Wish me luck…**

**...**

Chapter twenty two: One step away.

"Shin-ne!" – talks.

'Nah.' – thoughts.

"**You will." – demonic.**

**...**

**Hokage mansion. Tsubaki's room…**

"So…" Minato began, looking down at his peacefully sleeping daughter. "Will I have to deal with this every time someone challenges her?"

"I don't think so." Jiraiya replied, shaking his head. "Not many things can anger your daughter so much now, Minato. Perhaps this Hinata girl said something really out of place. Otherwise it wouldn't have come to this."

Yondaime took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll talk to Hinata about this. Just…" He paused. "Just tell me one thing, how could this happen? What purpose did he pursue?"

"Well, you have to understand that I haven't been there in person, but…" Jiraiya said. "From Tsubaki-chan's words it happened like this…"

_**Flashback. Three years ago…**_

"_Huh?" Red haired girl exclaimed in confusion. "Where the hell am I?"_

_Indeed, Tsubaki has found herself in a completely different place than she went to sleep in. Last she remembered correctly she and Jiraiya were in a forest. And this place looked like a… sever._

"_**Come…" **__Suddenly echoed. __**"Come to my voice. Find me."**_

"_Who are you?" Tsubaki asked, standing up. "Where am I?"_

"_**Find me and I'll explain everything."**_

_Tsubaki paused to think for a second. 'Who could this be?' She thought and took one step forward. Then another and another… 'Doesn't matter. It's not like I know how to leave this place on my own and this… someone said he'll explain something.'_

"_**Turn now." **__The voice said and Tsubaki did as she was told… only to find herself in front of a large cell._

"_What is…?" She began, but words died in her throat when two burning red eyes appeared behind said cell._

"_**So my jailor has finally decided to pay me a visit."**_

_Tsubaki's eyes narrowed. "Ah, I see… So you must be the Kyuubi no yoko."_

"_**Indeed I am." **__Nine-tailed fox answered. __**"I assume you have many questions for me."**_

"_You are correct to assume that." The girl stated. "First of all, why did you attack my village all those years ago?"_

"_**How fascinating…" **__Kyuubi muttered instead of an answer. __**"I do not see any hint of fear in your eyes, stance or words. You are truly a worthy specimen to be my jailor. I'm not even mentioning your beauty…"**_

"_You haven't answered my question." Tsubaki interrupted harshly._

_The fox grinned. __**"Indeed, I did not. Very well. That was not the question I'd like to answer, but if you wish to know the truth then so be it. Remember when your father told you that you hold me inside?"**_

"_I do." Tsubaki's glare intensified. "But if this is some kind of attempt to turn me against my father then…"_

"_**It is not." **__The demon interrupted. __**"I was just going to say that your father forgot to mention about the person who held me before you."**_

_Girl's eyebrows rose. "Before me?"_

"_**The woman you call your mother."**_

"_What?"_

"_**It's true." **__Kyuubi stated. __**"Uzumaki Kushina was my jailor before you. She was pretty good at it too. However there is one moment when the seal weakens greatly. The moment of child birth. And someone used it to his advantage."**_

"_What do you mean by that?" Tsubaki asked._

"_**One man came when Kushina was giving birth. And he used his cursed power to set me free."**_

"_I see… So this man is responsible for the destruction of my village."_

"_**Yes."**_

"_Who is this man?"_

"_**That is not important." **__Kyuubi exclaimed to Tsubaki's shock._

"_What do you mean not important? Of course it is! Don't you want vengeance on that person for using you?" The red head shouted._

"_**I do." **__The demon stated. __**"Right now however, that is really irrelevant."**_

"_How is it irrelevant?" Tsubaki asked._

"_**It is irrelevant because I'm more interested in survival than vengeance."**_

_Tsubaki's eyes widened at this. "Survival? But father and Jiraiya-san said you are immortal! What can possibly threaten you?"_

"_**Your brother." **__Kyuubi said grimly._

"_Naruto…" Tsubaki whispered._

"_**Indeed."**__ The fox began. __**"The one who contains my other part… The one you fell in love with… The one who left you…"**_

_The girl gritted her teeth. "That's none of your business." She said dangerously._

"_**You are wrong, it is." **__Kyuubi stated. __**"For his actions have led to the point where without your help I'm particularly doomed."**_

"_But… But how?"_

"_**What you do not know, Tsubaki, is that when Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina performed the sealing the later was very low on chakra. So my power was not divided equally. One of the two holds much bigger part of me."**_

"_Who?" Tsubaki knew the answer already, but decided to ask anyway._

"_**Naruto. But that is only half of the problem."**_

"_How so?"_

"_**I don't know how it happened, or what was my other half thinking…" **__The demon began. __**"But for some reason Uzumaki Naruto gained those cursed eyes…"**_

"_You mean Sharingan?" Tsubaki asked._

"_**Yes. And not just any Sharingan, but its ultimate version."**_

"_Ultimate version? Is it some advanced stage? How can one get it?"_

"_**He took someone else's eyes and replaced his own with them."**_

_Tsubaki gasped in shock. "You mean… he actually took another person's eyes?"_

"_**Correct. But we're not here to discuss that. What's important is that with these eyes he could control my other part. He took my power for his own and in the end… he completely destroyed my other consciousness."**_

"_Destroyed in which way?" Tsubaki asked cautiously._

"_**In every way." **__Kyuubi replied. __**"It simply ceased to exist. The analog would be a living human with a dead brain. It happens sometimes…"**_

"_I… I understand." Tsubaki squeezed out of herself. "But you still have consciousness."_

"_**Yes, I do. However that won't be enough." **__The demon said. __**"Remember when I said that I am weaker than my other part? The truth is I'm about three times weaker."**_

"_So Naruto is three times stronger than me…" Tsubaki muttered._

"_**Indeed. But what's important for me is that one quarter of power is not enough for resurrection." **__The fox said. __**"I will explain. It does not matter how many times I am sealed, in the end I can still break free. But the thing is that the weaker part is always absorbed by the stronger one. So it doesn't actually matter which one of you two dies first, I will still be absorbed by my other half…"**_

"_And its brain is dead." The girl finished for him._

"_**Exactly. The moment both parts are out of the seal I will vanquish forever. And I prefer for that not to happen. So I am proposing a deal…"**_

"_A deal?"_

"_**Yes. I help you and you help me. Simple." **__Kyuubi stated. __**"You want to return him, right? But you assume he won't come voluntarily, and you don't have enough power to bring him back by force. Besides, he can control my power in him perfectly."**_

"_What's your point?" Tsubaki asked angrily._

"_**The point is that you need my power and I am willing to grant it. I will give you a full access to my power in exchange for one thing."**_

_Gril's eyes narrowed. "And what is that thing?"_

_Kyuubi paused. __**"You must promise me that when you do bring Uzumaki Naruto back, you will convince Namikaze Minato and his mentor Jiraiya to transfer my other half in you so I can be complete."**_

_Tsubaki tilted her head. "Are you sure that's even possible?"_

_Kyuubi held another pause. __**"I am not… However if there is someone who can possibly manage that, it's these two. Also, if that will prove to be not possible, then I will settle for another solution."**_

"_Which is?"_

"_**Seal my other part completely." **__The demon stated. __**"Imprison it within Naruto forever so when his death comes, my other part dies with him. Unlike option one I am sure that this is possible…"**_

"_And you will seal away your own power?" Tsubaki asked._

"_**Yes, if it means my survival."**_

"_I… Very well. I need your power so I'll do what I can as long as no harm will come to me or Naruto."_

"_**Good." **__Kyuubi said. __**"Now I must warn you that my power will be very hard to control. I am giving you full access, so it does not matter how much you use, there will be no harm for you. However there is a downside…"**_

"_There always is…" Tsubaki commented._

"_**Oh, indeed! Your downside is that your emotions will be much more difficult to control. Especially strong ones like hatred, passion and despair. You will have to learn to control them perfectly. I'll help you in training, but in battle you will have to depend only on yourself."**_

"_I understand. What must I do?"_

"_**Nothing, I will do everything. Expect yourself to be feeling differently in the morning." **__Kyuubi replied. __**"That was all I had to say, but before you go, there is one more thing you should know. It's about your brother…"**_

_**End flashback…**_

"That is why I had to teach her to control natural energy." Jiraiya explained. "It gives her far better control of her emotions."

"I… I see…" Minato muttered, trying to digest everything he was just told. "Tell me, sensei… did she use _it_ during our fight today?"

Jiraiya closed his eyes. "She did not."

Yondaime smirked. "So that's how it is, huh? I guess I should not be the Hokage anymore eh?" His smirk then faded. "What will happen when she learns that we have no information on him?"

"Nothing." The sannin stated. "I said she can control herself pretty well. But we shouldn't delay this for long. I will start gathering info right away, but when I find him…"

"What then?"

Grey haired man sighed. "I know you will try to stop your daughter from going, but I must insist that you won't."

Minato's eyes narrowed. "And why not?"

"Because she won't be able to control herself then."

Yondaime's eyebrows rose. "You mean you tried?"

"Many times." Jiraiya stated. "And she always got angry once I started. But if _you_ try… I'm afraid she will snap."

"I… I understand." The blonde man nodded. "However you have yet to find anything. In the mean time I will give Tsubaki some missions to get her back in shape for teamwork and maybe ease her mind on this case…"

**The next morning…**

"Mmm… Wha…?" Tsubaki slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. "I'm… I'm home? But how?" She sat up and tried to remember. 'I was on the training field fighting Hinata and then…'

"**You lost control." **Kyuubi finished for her.

Girl's jaw clenched. "Again…"

"**Don't be too hard on yourself, you were justified this time."**

"No, I was not!" Tsubaki snapped, placing both hands on her head. "Damn it all!"

"**Calm down, Tsubaki. This girl…"**

"Did nothing!" The red head shouted. "She just said a few words and here I go throwing your chakra around!"

The demon sighed. **"True. But pitying yourself will give you nothing. Learn from your failure and become stronger."**

Tsubaki looked down. "Well, I guess you're right." She smiled. "Besides, I wouldn't call it a failure. I did kick her ass pretty bad."

Kyuubi chuckled.** "That you did. Now get up and let's see what information your father has."**

"Right!" Tsubaki dressed up immediately and went to the door. But when she opened it…

"Huh? Hinata?" Red haired girl asked in confusion, looking directly into a pair of lavender eyes. 'She looks startled. I think she was struggling with the decision to knock on my door.'

"**I think you're right." **Kyuubi confirmed. **"Her heart rate intensified drastically when she saw you."**

Tsubaki's eyes narrowed. "So, what do I owe?"

"I…" Hinata looked away. "I'm… I came to apologize."

Tsubaki tilted her head to the side. "Apologize?"

"Yes." Hinata took a deep breath. "I… Look, I know I can't just say I'm sorry and we become good friends just like that."

"Damn right."

"But I just wanted to apologize for what I said yesterday." Hinata looked down. "I know you cared for him too…"

"I still do." Tsubaki interrupted.

"Of course. So what I said yesterday it was… low. I'm sorry." Hinata's voice became quiet. "But I just want you to understand. I… I couldn't just move on like nothing happened. I had to believe in something. I had to believe _I can do something_! So I just had to blame someone. And… Shit, I know how that sounds, but I guess I'm sorry it had to be you." She added, smiling sadly.

Tsubaki mirrored Hinata's smile. "Lucky you… I had to blame myself."

Hinata's smile faded. "Look, Tsubaki, I…"

"I know…" The red head interrupted, raising her hand. "But we won't get anywhere by apologizing the whole day. So how about we just forget about it?"

Hinata's eyes widened. "Just… Just like that?"

Tsubaki smiled warmly. "Sure, I can see that you're sorry. And since we both want to bring him back so much…" She extended her hand. "Then how about we simply stop bitching, find his sorry ass, kick it as hard as we can and bring it back together?"

"Hmhmhmhmhm…" Hinata closed her eyes and chuckled. "There you go again with your attitude. But…" She took Tsubaki's hand and smiled back. "I guess I can do that."

"Great. Now I'll just have to see father and…"

"Oh, by the way." Hinata interrupted. "He asked me to bring you to him."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

**Hokage's office…**

"What do you mean you have no information?" Tsubaki's shout echoed through the village.

Minato just raised his hands apologetically with a sheepish smile on his face. "I'm sorry, but he is a very difficult person to track. And that's not surprising if he can use the you-know-what."

Tsubaki's eyes narrowed. 'Hiraishin.'

"He can use what?" Hinata asked.

"I'll explain later." Tsubaki replied. "So what do you suggest I do in the meantime?"

Minato smiled beamingly. "The thing you were training for! I have several missions for a person with your skills! Some really dangerous ones." He added suggestively.

Tsubaki sighed sadly. "I wasn't training for that."

"Look, kiddo…" Jiraiya spoke. "I know what you were training for, but currently we have no leads on his whereabouts. And that doesn't cancel the fact that you are still an active shinobi of Konohagakure. Which means you have to follow your father's orders."

Tsubaki looked down. "I guess."

"Oi, cheer up, you hear?" Jiraiya exclaimed. "Doing some missions will prove useful in the long run. With all that training you surely forgot how to work on a team. And you'll need a good team to bring him down."

"Yeah, you're right… So, what is the mission?"

Minato smiled. "Well, at first we'll have to wait for…"

Suddenly the door opened.

"Hokage-sama?" Sakura began, entering the room. "I brought Kakashi-sensei."

"Ah, excellent! Good thing I called for him two hours earlier." Minato nodded. "So while you still don't have the fourth member, your cell will be accompanied by Hinata here."

"Me?" Said girl asked.

"Yes." Yondaime stated. "You are a professional in infiltration and assassination, and this mission requires such skills."

"Hai!"

"So…" Minato continued. "This is an A-rank mission in the land of Lightning. An assassination."

Kakashi's only visible eye narrowed. "Lightning? That makes it double dangerous. The relationship between Konoha and Kumo has always been shaky at best."

"Indeed." Minato nodded. "But that's not the hardest part. You must make sure that Kumo gets blamed for this assassination."

"Hmm… interesting." Tsubaki muttered.

"Very." Kakashi added. "Alright, we'll take it. I know a couple of Kumo shinobi that we can blame for this. After all, I copied their skills pretty well."

"Good. So team seven, your first mission starts now! Go and…"

PUFF.

"What the…?" Minato stood up from his chair.

A single ANBU appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Hokage-sama, we have a situation." One Uzuki Yugao said with a deadly serious expression on her face.

'I don't like the sound of this.' Yondaime's eyes narrowed. "What is it?"

"We have just received an emergency message from Suna." Yugao placed a single scroll on the desk. "And I'm requesting to be placed on the team."

Tsubaki's eyebrows rose at this.

"**Ten to one it's about him."**

'I'd say one hundred to one.' The red head replied.

Minato gritted his teeth taking the scroll. 'Damn it! Why couldn't she wait at least a minute!' He thought as he began to read. "Oh no…"

"What is it, father?" Tsubaki asked cautiously.

"It's nothing, Tsubaki. Just a simple request from Kazekage. Anyway, you have your mission so…"

"It saddens me that you are lying to me, father." The girl replied.

Yondaime's fist clenched. "Look, Tsubaki. I am your father and…"

"What's in the letter?"

Minato closed his eyes. "Kazekage has been kidnapped… by Akatsuki."

Everyone's eyes widened at this.

"You… You mean they actually kidnapped him from his village?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes."

"Who was it?" Tsubaki asked.

Minato looked away. "Look, Tsubaki…"

"Who, father?"

"…Jin Kisaragi."

Tsubaki's heart skipped a beat.

_Flashback…_

"_Protect… me?"_

"_Sure!" Tsubaki's smile grew. "I always protect my friends! That's a promise!"_

"_A promise…"_

_End flashback…_

"They're going to take it from him, right? They are going to kill him."

Minato sighed. "Most likely."

Tsubaki's eyes narrowed. "I'm going."

Yondaime looked at his daughter sharply. "You shouldn't…!" But before he could finish he felt a hand land on his shoulder.

"We spoke about this, Minato. Remember?" Jiraiya said.

Minato struggled with himself for some moments, but then closed his eyes and sighed again.

"Very well." He said. "You are on the team… all of you."

"What do you mean all of us?" The toad hermit asked.

"Exactly what it sounds." The Hokage stated. "The mission is to report to Sunagakure's command and if possible find any traces of Kazekage or… his kidnappers. Leave immediately. It's a three day trip, so…"

"It is not." Tsubaki suddenly interrupted. "I need you all to join hands…"

"You can't be serious, Tsubaki!" Minato shouted. "Even I can't teleport so far! You will…!"

"She can do it, Minato." Jiraiya interrupted. "You would be amazed at the real amount of power your daughter holds now. All of you take Tsubaki-chan's hand. Direct contact is necessary."

"Umm… what's going on?" Sakura asked.

"Tsubaki-chan is going to use sensei's Hiraishin no jutsu to transport us to Suna instantly."

"Yes, however it will be on foot from there since I don't know where they were heading. And even if I knew, I would've needed a beacon."

"Are you sure she can do that, sensei?" Minato asked worriedly.

Tsubaki smiled at him. "Have some faith in me, father."

"Still…" Jiraiya spoke. "It will be much harder than last time. It's six people now instead of just two. Can you handle it, kid?"

"I'll do it." Tsubaki stated firmly. "Expect us back soon, father. **Hiraishin no jutsu!**"

Six people disappeared in a flash of red and Minato landed back in his chair with yet another sigh.

"That won't end well…"

**Sunagakure no sato. Kankurou's hospital room…**

"Hmm… I'll have to disappoint you here, girl." Chiyo stated, looking down at the medical file. "I never had an experience with this kind of poison. But even if I had, I haven't practiced my medical skills in a very long time. So I doubt I could be of any help."

Temari frowned. "I understand… Sorry for bothering you, Chiyo-sama."

The old woman waved her hand. "It's nothing, girl." She turned to Baki. "Was it my grandson's work?"

"It was." The jounin replied. "He asked for it to be used especially on a puppeteer."

Chiyo grinned. "Hmhmhm… Insolent as always."

Then the door suddenly opened.

"Over here, please!" Single Suna chuunin said and several ninjas in Konoha headbands rushed into the room. One of them was…

"Konoha's White Fang?" Chiyo shouted in rage. "I will kill you!"

"Wait, Chiyo-sama!" A red haired girl got in her way.

"Oh, Tsubaki-chan! How have you been?" Chiyo said and shook her head. "Wait a second, where was I? Oh yes! Konoha's White Fang! I'll kill…!"

"That's not Konoha's White Fang, Chiyo-sama." Tsubaki stated. "That's his son."

Old woman's eyebrows rose. "Really? Oh yes, I mean I knew that of course. Ahehehe…"

"You guys…" Temari walked to the group. "How did you get here so fast?"

"Tsubaki-chan teleported us here with her jutsu." Jiraiya explained. "Better tell us what happened."

"Of course." Baki nodded. "However Kankurou…"

"Please save my brother!" Temari pleaded.

"Sakura." Kakashi said. "I believe it's your turn."

"Hai!" Pink haired girl replied. "I'll do my best."

Chiyo tilted her head in amusement. "Do you actually think she can neutralize a poison even I had no experience with?"

"Of course. She's Tsunade's student after all." Jiraiya stated.

"Ah, that explains it…"

"What's wrong, Tsubaki?" Hinata suddenly asked. "You look tired."

"Y-Yeah…" Said girl leaned on the wall for support. "That jutsu took a lot out of me. It would've been easier if there were not so many people to transport."

"It's okay, kid. Go take a rest for a few hours." Jiraiya turned to Baki. "Can you arrange a room for her?"

The jounin nodded his head. "Right away, Jiraiya-sama."

"N-No!" Tsubaki tried to sound more refreshed than she looked. "I'm ready to go, just…"

"Just go and do what I say." Jiraiya interrupted. "We still need to find their location first. And even if we get there in time, do you think that Akatsuki will give up their prey that easily? No, you will need to be one hundred percent if we are to face them… especially if one of them is Jin."

That last word did the trick.

"Very well." The girl bowed her head in resignation.

"Takeru! Please escort Tsubaki-san to one of our spare rooms." Baki commanded.

"Right away, Baki-sama. This way, Tsubaki-san…"

"This one sure is stubborn." Baki commented, watching Tsubaki's retreating back. "There is something you must know though, Jiraiya-sama. Can I speak with you privately?"

"Yes." The sannin nodded and they walked away from the others. "What do you want to speak about?"

The Suna jounin held a pause. "Jin Kisaragi… He used Yondaime Hokage's jutsu to escape."

Jiraiya took a deep breath. "Yes, I know…"

Baki's eyes widened. "You… know?"

"I know he can use it…" The hermit muttered. "I never expected him to be so daring though. To use that in front of the entire village…"

"Well, he used a pretty good distraction so I doubt many people actually saw how he escaped. But Temari and I saw him perfectly. We stood right in front of him."

"Interesting…" Jiraiya rubbed his chin. "And what was the distraction?"

"Oh, he dispelled his summon, creating a large smoke screen."

Jiraiya's eyebrows shot up. "A summon? Now that is interesting indeed! I never knew he possessed a contract. What was the summon?"

"It was a snake, Jiraiya-sama." Baki stated.

Sannin's eyebrows were about to escape his forehead. "What the fu… Sorry, how big was the summon? Did he call its name?"

"I believe he said… Manda."

"Son of a…" Jiraiya gritted his teeth. 'I should've known. After all, he was Orochimaru's apprentice…'

"Jiraiya-sama?"

"It's nothing." The sannin exclaimed, shaking his head. "Look, Baki, tell no one about the jutsu. Minato wants Kisaragi alive… for now at least. We will discuss the matter once we get him into our custody."

"Are you sure you can do that?" The jounin asked.

Jiraiya smirked confidently. "You bet…"

**Back with others…**

"Yugao?"

"…"

"Yugao!"

"Huh?" The woman snapped out of her daydream. "I'm sorry, Kakashi-sempai. Did you say something?"

The masked man rolled his eyes. 'I swear I won't say this line ever again…' He thought. "Yes, I did say something. You were silent since the mission started. What's on your mind?"

Yugao's eyes narrowed. "You know exactly what's on my mind."

Kakashi's expression hardened. "Indeed I do. And that is why I started this discussion."

"What's your point, sempai?"

"Are you going to stay professional through the course of the mission?" Kakashi asked bluntly. "Or will you become a liability?"

Purple haired woman's fists clenched. "You will not take this opportunity from me, Kakashi." She said harshly. "Or have you forgotten that I'm the ANBU commander now? I outrank you on the field."

Kakashi closed his only visible eye. "That you do… But tell me, do you outrank Jiraiya as well?"

"Tch." Yugao hissed.

"Exactly. And right now he is in charge of our squad. So I'm going to ask again. Will you stay professional, or should I ask Jiraiya to send you back to Konoha?"

The ANBU commander gritted her teeth. "Fine, Kakashi. You have my word."

"Very well then. I hope you'll stay true to it…"

"Done!" Sakura exclaimed cheerfully. "The poison is not out of his body entirely, but his life in no immediate danger anymore."

"Thank god…" Temari said in relief.

"I'll need to make an antidote though." Pink haired girl continued. "Do you have herbs here?"

"Of course, right this way, Sakura-san."

"That girl sure is handy." Chiyo stated.

"That she is." Kakashi nodded his head.

"So, did we miss something?" Jiraiya asked as he and Baki returned to the room.

"Sakura has stabilized Kankurou." Kakashi replied.

"That's good to know." Baki stated.

"Now we can start looking for the enemy." Masked jounin continued. "Can you show me the battle site? I may not look like it, but I'm a professional tracker."

Baki paled somewhat at this. "Umm…"

"There might be a problem with that, Kakashi." Jiraiya explained. "They didn't leave by normal means…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well…"

"There's no need for that." Kankurou raised his voice for the first time. "Have you recovered my puppets?"

"Yes, Kankurou-dono."

"Check Karasu's left arm."

Baki did so, retrieving a small piece of cloth. "What is it?"

"It's a piece of that girl's cloak." Kankurou stated. "I retrieved it while she thought I was incapacitated."

Suna jounin smiled. "Well done, Kankurou." He stood up and offered the piece to Kakashi. "Will this do?"

Grey haired shinobi nodded. "Yes, that will do perfectly. **Kuchiose no jutsu!**"

PUFF.

"**What do you want, Kakashi?" **One of eight appeared dogs asked.

Kakashi offered a piece of cloth to the dogs. "Pakkun, I want you to find this person as quick as possible."

"**Hmm… Won't be easy, but we're the best." **Pakkun said after sniffing the cloth. **"I will report once we have something."**

"Good." Kakashi nodded. "Remember, Pakkun, as soon as possible. This is a critical matter."

"…**Very well. Expect an update in six hours."**

**Tsubaki's room…**

"_I told you not to stand in my way." _

_SLASH._

"NO!" Tsubaki sat up on her bed sharply. "Damn it…"

"**That dream again?" **Kyuubi asked.

"Yes…" The girl sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Come to think of it, I don't even have a scar… Is that because of you?"

"**It is."** The demon stated. **"I concluded that scars shouldn't touch such beauty."**

"Beauty, huh…" Tsubaki smirked. "You know, it's not the first time I hear you mention my looks. Are you… you know, male?"

"**I am as a matter of fact. Why?"**

"Nothing, just wanted to check." She looked out the window. "The sun is starting to rise. Is it morning already?"

"**Yes. You have slept through the night."**

Girl's eyes widened. "What? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"**You were still tired, besides…" **Tsubaki could swear Kyuubi was grinning right now. **"I just enjoy the look on your face when you're asleep."**

The girl blushed. "Screw you."

"**You can't, you're too small."**

"Tch. That's it, I'm out of here." She stood up and went for the door. "Let's see if they have found anything…"

**Outside…**

"What do you mean I'm not going?" Temari shouted in outrage.

"Exactly what it sounds." Baki exclaimed. "You are going on patrol."

"Now? When my brother is about to die?"

"Oh, everybody is ready to go I see…"

"Tsubaki-chan!" Jiraiya exclaimed happily. "Excellent that you're here. Now we can finally depart."

Tsubaki's eyebrows rose. "You actually got the location?"

"What, you had any doubts?" The toad sannin asked.

The red head tilted her head skeptically. "Do you want an honest answer?"

Jiraiya frowned. "No, I'd rather hear a lie…"

Temari shook her head. "Anyway, that's not a question. I'm going and that's that. They'll need a Suna shinobi to guide them anyway."

"If that's the case…" Sudden voice began. "Then I'm sure I will be more than enough."

Temari turned her head. "Chiyo-sama?"

"Were you expecting someone else?" The old woman asked.

Temari gave her a knowing look. "No, I was not. Well, I'm fine if Chiyo-sama is going with them."

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Jiraiya asked. "I mean your age is…"

"I know my age perfectly, boy." Chiyo said, making Tsubaki snicker. "And I know my limits pretty well too. Believe me when I say that I can still give many youngsters a time of their life…"

Silence.

"You… Maybe you wanted to say 'a run for their money', Chiyo-sama?" Temari asked.

"Yes… Wasn't that what I said?" The old woman asked back.

"No, umm…" Tsubaki blushed. "You said about giving youngsters a time of their life…"

"Oh…" Chiyo looked taken aback. "Well… I still got that too, ahehehe…"

"Sure you do…" Jiraiya said, rolling his eyes. "Come on, let's move."

**Akatsuki base…**

"I'm a roller babe… I'm a rider babe…"

"Stop that, Kisaragi." Pain said with annoyed expression on his face. "You've been singing that for the last three hours."

"Oh yeah? Well I've also been standing in the same spot for the last _two days_." Jin replied. "Besides, why the fuck must we all do that? Can't you do it by yourself since you're… you know, a god?"

Pain growled. "You're testing my patience, Kisaragi. Be silent, or…"

"Or you'll do what?" Naruto asked sarcastically. "You know we can't move for the rest of the day. And even if we could I can always run away…"

"How brave of you." Tayuya commented.

"Oh, shut it!" The blond snapped. "Must we all be present for this damn extraction? I mean can't we just assign it like we did with jinchuriki?"

"No, if all of us are not present then it will take even longer to extract the biju." Pain stated.

"Oh, fuck it…" Naruto said with a frown. "Well, can't we at least move? I mean my ass is itching and…"

"We've got intruders." Zetsu suddenly stated.

"What?" Pain asked. "Do you know any of them?"

"I do." Plant-man replied. "In fact all of you know them. One is Jiraiya of the sannin, and the other is the Kyuubi jinchuuriki."

Silence.

"It's too soon. We cannot allow them to interrupt the extraction." Pain said. "We will use that jutsu. And since you wanted to move so much, Kisaragi…"

"Wait a second." Tayuya suddenly exclaimed. "Can I go instead?"

Pain raised an eyebrow. "Why would you volunteer?"

The girl smirked. "I have my reasons."

"Hmm… Very well. But you know what awaits you if you fail."

"Yeah, I do…"

**River country forest…**

"How long?" Kakashi asked his summon.

"**Not much." **Pakkun replied. **"We'll be there soon. Surprisingly the trail was easy to trace."**

"What do you mean?" Yugao asked. "I can't believe he slipped up like that."

"And I don't either." Jiraiya added. "Are you trying to say that…?"

"**Yes, someone purposely left a fine trail for us to follow." **The small dog stated. **"And I think… wait!"**

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"**There is a presence up ahead." **Pakkun stated. **"One human… a girl."**

"Alright, everybody down!" Jiraiya commanded and the entire squad landed on the ground right in front of the unknown person.

"Ah, at last you're here!" The girl said, running a hand through her long red hair and smiling evilly from ear to ear. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this…"

**...**

**Darthemius: Wow! A cat fight coming! See you soon!**

**Sephiroth and Aizen: Zero!**

**Darthemius: Or not…**


	23. Did you miss me?

**Serah Farron: N-Nii-sama?**

**Darthemius:…**

**Serah: So you… from the beginning!**

**Darthemius: Yeah… I destroyed the old world… and created… a new world… (Closes his eyes)**

**Serah: AH! NII-SAMA! NO! PLEASE, OPEN YOUR EYES!**

**Darthemius: PFFFFFFFFFT! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA !**

**Naruto: CUUUUUUT! (Getting out of his chair) What the fuck is wrong with you, man! This is the last part with you as an acting character, and all you need to do is fucking stay dead!**

**Darthemius: Kh… Kh… Sorry, man. It's just I really can't stand the look on her face when she screams all that crap.**

**Serah: Oh come on, Darth! We've been shooting this scene for over two hours. I'm tired of yelling so much.**

**Darthemius: You were perfectly fine with yelling last night.**

**Serah: That has nothing to do with this…**

**Wesker: Enough, guys! Just get this damn episode over with! Seph and I already got the booze ready.**

**Sephiroth: Exactly. Get a grip, Darth. You weren't laughing like that when we brought John Cena to play Clovis.**

**Darthemius: Yeah, that one was fun… Why did we do that, by the way?**

**Serah: So you could shoot him in the head.**

**Darthemius: Oh, sure…**

**Naruto: Alright, one more time. And no laughing!**

**Darthemius: Shit, I can't man! I need a short break.**

**Naruto: Tch, fine. Fifteen minutes break. But after that we finish the damn scene, or I'll kick all of your asses! Got it?**

**Everyone: Y-Yeah…**

**Naruto: Then what the hell are you waiting for?! Go take your damn break!**

**Darthemius: Whew, that was close… (Turning to camera) Well hello, guys. And if you were wondering, no I'm not dead. I'm just really busy with work lately. Still, I managed to get this chapter for you. But apparently there are some bad news… yeah some REALLY BAD NEWS!**

**MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT: I'm sorry guys, but I'm afraid I'll have to ABANDON this story and delete it immediately!**

**Yeah, you heard me. I'm abandoning this story as soon as this chapter comes out! The sole reason for that is… Well, you have to forgive me for my straightness, but I'll say it the way I'm used to. **

**You see, several days ago some piece of trash named Vairy contacted me, saying that it is impossible for Naruto to get Sharingan through blood transition.**

…

**After reading it… and rereading it for twenty more times I was like: Holy fucking shit! Holy fucking shit! HOLY FUCKING SHIT! FUCK ME IN THE ASS WITH A DIRTY SPOON! How could I be so blind?! Of course that couldn't happen! And then I thought hell, I can't write this story any longer after I was shown my foolish wrong ways! So I'm abandoning it. Yeah…**

…

**And if you believed that, you're as dumb as that Vairy. To be honest with you, I really was like: HOLY FUCKING SHIT! But not for the reason I told you before. I just can't believe how stupid can a person be to point others what can or cannot happen in a fucking FICTION UNIVERSE! Actually I fell off my chair when I read this:**

"_**So, basic genetics lesson one oh one. KG's are activated through the HOMOLOGOUS pairing of RECESSIVE genes. In order to ACTIVATE doujutu or a KG in general, you must have the genetic combination to unlock it. Now, in the case of transplants, the doujutsu is already ACTIVATED and hence once it is placed in the RECIEPENT'S body will then work for them. HOWEVER, the RECIPENT'S body will not be MADE for the DOUJUTSU and will THUS face a BIGGER strain when the DOUJUTSU IS IN USE. **_

_**Now, make sense? Good."**_

**Well? Did… **_**that**_** make sense? Well, it sure as hell didn't for me. Though I sure had a good laugh for about thirty minutes. Yeah, that phrase made my day. So I said to her… Yeah, she admitted she was actually a she… Anyway, I said that I will definitely be putting this in my next ANs and even mention her name. By the way, she changed the name after that to… Drossel Keinz. Another stupid name if you ask me.**

**So yeah, I was lectured by a yaoi fangirl about Narutoverse. A really good reason for me to abandon my work… Just not enough. To be completely honest, this was my first time meeting a person, who didn't understand the phrase: IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Also there were three other imbeciles, who pointed that I made a super powered cliché Sasuke out of Naruto in this one.**

**Okay… One wrote a story where Yondaime sealed an ULTRA-MEGA-SUPER bloodline in Naruto that will… oh yeah, rock the Elemental Nations.**

**Another enjoys immortal Harry Potter stories.**

**And the third signed as Sasuke Uchiha…**

**Fucking hypocrites, at least be honest. If you simply don't like the story, just fucking say so. Don't search for reasons.**

**Now let ME tell you something. And I'm referring to everyone right now. Did I make a cliché story? Damn right, I did. Discarded main character with a sister/brother present. A cliché? For sure. But at least this is the one I like.**

**Did I make Naruto look like Sasuke? Perhaps. If you believe I did, then know that it was not intentionally made. In fact, there are big differences. The thing I always hated about Sasuke is that he's a pawn. Naruto here is anything but that.**

**But! It doesn't matter what I did! Instead let me tell you what I didn't do!**

**Naruto is not good.**

**Naruto doesn't want to become the Hokage.**

**Naruto is not using Kage Bunshins.**

**I hate these three the most. They are way much more overused than everything else. In fact, I'm not even following the main story line every step of the way! I mean I actually try to change something, and not just create a character who simply knows what's going to happen next and deals with it like it's nothing.**

**Well, if you don't agree with everything I said, it's your right. I'm not making anyone believe in my words, or read my stories for that matter. I'm writing them simply for your enjoyment. And if you don't like what you're reading, there is always a red button in the right upper corner of your monitor.**

**As for all of you, my good people who actually like what they're reading here, let me make a real huge announcement for you. From this very chapter, the plot will move completely off main course. In fact, I see the ending not too far away.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter and…**

**Naruto: Break's over! Get your asses here!**

**Darthemius: And wish me luck…**

**...**

Chapter twenty three: Did you miss me?

"Shin-ne!" – talks.

'Nah' – thoughts.

"**You will." – **Demonic/jutsu.

**...**

"Ah, at last you're here!" The girl said, running a hand through her long red hair and smiling evilly from ear to ear. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this…"

Tsubaki's eyes narrowed. "I take it you're Tayuya."

"Ho?" Said girl tilted her head to the side slightly. "And how do you know that?"

"I have my ways." Tsubaki said, drawing a Hiraishin kunai. "Do not kill her, she knows where Jin is."

"Hahaha!" Tayuya laughed at that. "I know that being underestimated is good and all, but that's just insulting! Or do you actually think that I'm just stupid enough to come here alone, knowing what the opposition will be?"

"Do not be reckless, Tsubaki." Hinata stepped beside Hokage's daughter. "Remember, she uses sound based genjutsu."

Tayuya raised an eyebrow. "Genjutsu?! Your information is way outdated." She said, drawing two swords from her back. "Now I prefer close combat."

"Do not be stupid, girl." Jiraiya spoke. "It's one against seven; you have no chance to win."

"Hmhmhmhmhm…" Tayuya chuckled, taking a battle stance. "Who said I'm aiming to win? I just need to distract you morons long enough for them to finally extract Ichibi from that red haired piece of trash."

'Gaara!' Tsubaki thought with wide eyes. Instantly she drew the sword of Raijin and one burst of speed later she already clashed it against Tayuya's blades.

"Ha, that was easy." Tayuya stated with a smirk. "Having some anger issues?"

"You're way too careless." Yugao said, appearing behind Tayuya and attempting to cut her in two.

Said girl only snorted and quickly somersaulted backwards over ANBU commander's head. **"Katon: Okibi Juumonji! (Blazing Fire Cross)" **She shouted still in midair, bringing both of her swords together and swinging them simultaneously.

"Tch." Tsubaki hissed, using Hiraishin to escape two deadly blazing shockwaves.

"Ah, Hiraishin." Tayuya said, landing on the ground gracefully. "Never thought I'll see it so fast from you, Namikaze."

"I see you know who I am as well."

"Of course." Tayuya smirked. "We all know who you are, Namikaze. Especially me."

Tsubaki's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean by that?"

Instead of response Tayuya took out a small notebook. "See this? This is my 'Tough bitches to kill' list. And your name is proudly holding the second place."

"Second?" Jiraiya wondered. "Who's the first then?"

Tayuya's smile fell at this. "The biggest bitch in the world. I once tried to take her down but failed. In fact our fight slowly turned into sex, and she beat me there as well." She sighed. "I need more training…"

"Oh my…"

Tsubaki turned around in anger. "Jiraiya-sensei!"

"W-What?" The sannin asked, quickly hiding his own notebook behind his back.

"We're on a mission damn it!" The girl shouted. "Do _that_ on your free time!"

"Fine, fine…" Jiraiya waved his hand. "Okay, here's what we'll do. Tsubaki-chan and Yugao will attack her head on with swords. Kakashi and I will cover you with ninjutsu. Hinata, once you see an opening, finish it with your juuken."

"Hai!"

Tayuya rolled her eyes. "You do know that I've heard everything, right?"

"You talk too much." Yugao exclaimed, rushing forward with amazing speed.

CLANG.

"Now we're talking!" Tayuya said joyfully, parrying ANBU commander's strike with one of her blades. "I was starting to get bored. Bring it!" She exclaimed, pushing Yugao away.

"**Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu!" **Kakashi shouted from the right, sending a large fireball Tayuya's way.

"Fire?!" Said red head exclaimed in amusement. "How stupid."

"Wha…?" Even Jiraiya stopped what he was doing when Tayuya suddenly raised her arm and… stopped the fireball with it.

"Using fire against me is the dumbest thing you can possibly do." Tayuya spoke confidently, compressing the fireball to the size of an orange. "Weak… try mine." With that she raised her hand again and threw the fireball at… Hinata, who was silently approaching from behind.

Hyuga's eyes widened when a small fireball was thrown at her. What could surprise her so much? No, not the sheer fact that she has been discovered, but the actual speed of the fireball. What's worse, she was moving at high speed herself and couldn't dodge in time. However…

"**Hakkesho Kaiten!" **Hinata quickly span around, deflecting Tayuya's projectile with her chakra. But then…

"Look out!"

CLANG.

Two swords clashed right in front of Hinata just as she stopped.

"Hn, not bad bitch." Tayuya stated with a smirk, locking eyes with Tsubaki. "But still useless."

Tsubaki's eyes widened when Tayuya's body suddenly burned to a crisp. "Shunshin!"

"Nice guess." Tayuya confirmed, cutting Hinata's back and sending her face first into a nearby tree with a hard kick to the spine.

"Gah!" The Hyuga heiress gasped in pain.

"One down. Six to…"

"**Raikiri!"**

"Woah!" Tayuya somersaulted, narrowly evading Kakashi's signature jutsu. "That was way too close, dipshit! Didn't your mother teach you not to hit a fucking lady?!"

Kakashi turned to her with both eyes opened. "No, she never mentioned a _fucking_ lady."

"Well, that's too sad because…"

"**Rasengan!"**

"Shit!" Tayuya jumped high in the air immediately, but…

"**Boushi Ryute-ru!"**

"Ah!" Tayuya gasped as Tsubaki's kick sent her into the ground. "Fuck…" She sat up quickly and looked around down on herself in panic. "Where the fuck is it?"

"**Crescent Moon Dance!"**

Tayuya turned around sharply, seeing Yugao jumping at her, leaving a couple of afterimages on her way.

"Tch." Tayuya gritted her teeth, sheathing one of her swords.

"DIE!" Yugao shouted, bringing her sword down, but…

"Back to you, bitch!" Tayuya yelled, pushing Yugao's sword aside and lashing out with her free right hand... blazing free right hand. **"Inferuno Rendan!"**

"Yugao!" Kakashi shouted as his ex-subordinate was thrown high in the air.

"Gh." Said woman grunted in pain, trying to remove fire from her clothes, but…

"I'm not done yet, bitch!"

Yugao's eyes widened when not one, but five Tayuyas appeared around her in a burst of flames and started to attack her with barrage of punches and kicks from all sides.

Jiraiya gritted his teeth. "I can't take her down; I will harm Yugao as well."

"Don't worry, I'm on it." Tsubaki stated, disappearing in a flash of red.

"Die!" All Tayuyas exclaimed at the same time. **"Deruta…"**

But before she could finish five flashes of red appeared around her.

"Wha…?" Was the only thing Tayuya could say before all of her copies were cut down. Even she herself got a nasty cut on her left hand. "Grr…"

"It's over." Jiraiya stated confidently. **"Hari Jizo!"**

"Fuck!" Tayuya cursed as her body was caught in Jiraiya's long grey hair. She tried to struggle for about ten seconds, but then… smirked. "Well shit."

The sannin nodded. "Sakura, get Hinata and Yugao back on their feet quickly, we have very little time to spare."

"Hai!" Pink haired girl responded and began her job immediately.

"Now you…" Jiraiya brought Tayuya closer to him. "Where is the Kazekage?"

Tayuya snorted. "Jin was right, you are an idiot."

Sannin's eyes narrowed. "You're not so strong for Kisaragi's partner."

Tayuya shrugged. "Well, at least I'm better at giving head than certain someone who…" But then she was suddenly cut off when a red chakra hand wrapped around her entire body.

"Ah!" Jiraiya yelped, retracting his hair quickly. "Tsubaki-chan, wait!" He tried to shout, but…

SPLASH.

The huge red fist clenched, crushing probably every bone in Tayuya's body.

"We have wasted enough time as it is." Tsubaki said darkly retracting her hand. But when she did that, everyone's eyes widened.

Instead of Tayuya a completely unknown _man_ fell down on the ground limply.

"What?" Tsubaki rushed forward in shock. "Who is it?"

"No idea…" Jiraiya muttered, looking down.

"I know him." Chiyo said, walking beside them. "It's captain Yuura, a jounin of our village."

"Oh, I see…" Jiraiya said calmly, but then quickly turned to Chiyo in anger. "Where the hell have you been during the fight?!"

The old woman waved her hand dismissively. "This was not my fight."

"What?! Then why the hell did you come at all?!"

"Jiraiya-sensei." Tsubaki said dangerously, interrupting hermit's rant. "Enough. I don't care why she came, but what I do care is finding Jin and Gaara. And right now I'm trying really hard to calm myself. So either you help Sakura or be quiet."

Jiraiya's eyebrows rose in shock. "Damn, when did you become so forceful?!"

"Jiraiya-sensei."

"Hai, hai I'm shutting up…"

**Akatsuki's hideout…**

"So? How was the fight?" Pain asked in his low voice.

Tayuya slowly opened her eyes. "Meh, I was expecting more."

"And the jinchuuriki?"

Red haired girl paused. "Apparently she already knows how to use her biju. Oh, and one more thing. During the fight she planted one of her Hiraishin seals on me and I couldn't find it. I recommend not getting close to her."

"I see… And what about Jiraiya."

"Hn, now that one was strange." Tayuya said. "It looked like he was not even trying. I think he was trying to stay out of jinchuriki's way."

"Interesting." Pain grunted, and his eyes narrowed. "But all their efforts were in vain."

THUD.

Gaara's body fell on the ground with no traces of chakra and life inside.

"The sealing is complete." The leader stated. "Deidara, Sasori, Tayuya and Kisaragi. You will deal with our guests. The rest of you, dismissed." And with that he disappeared along with all other silhouettes.

"Fucking finally." Naruto stated, jumping down and sitting on a rock. "I can't wait to stretch my dick…"

"Grr…"

He slowly turned around to see a very scowling Tayuya.

"My legs! I meant my legs!"

"Tch." Tayuya spat. "I'm fine with you stretching your dick if it is with me."

Naruto grinned. "Of course, babe! Who else I could be stretching it with, these two?!"

"Hey! Are you implying that I'm not pretty enough, un?!" Deidara asked in anger.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "No, I'm implying that you're a man."

"Oh… Well yeah, of course!"

"Are you sure he is a man?" Tayuya asked skeptically.

"I wonder…" Jin said, standing up. "However… There is one thing I want to make clear to all of you." He turned around, observing everyone in the cave with blazing Mangekyo Sharingan in his eyes. "The jinchuriki is mine. Understood?"

"H-Hai…"

**Outside…**

"Looks like a five way barrier…" Jiraiya muttered, looking at the huge boulder that was blocking their way into the cave. "The first seal is here, which means four others must be five hundred meters away in four different directions. North, west, east and south most likely." He looked closely. "Seems like all five must be removed simultaneously. Then the boulder must be broken quickly because…"

"Wait!" Tsubaki suddenly interrupted. "You're wrong, sensei. It's a trap."

Jiraiya turned to her in confusion. "What makes you think that?"

"There." Red haired girl pointed at the middle of the seal. "It's a double layer seal. Hmm… Pretty clever. The entire trap is based on a thought that we'll try to look for an advanced barrier when it only takes a combination of handseals to open it. And the handseals are…" She paused. "There, I've got it."

"Are you sure about it?" Kakashi asked.

The girl grinned at him. "Please, you forgot who my sensei was?"

"Point taken…"

"Now before I open the entrance there is something I must ask." Tsubaki turned around, facing the entire group. "If Jin really is inside I must ask you to not attack him no matter what the circumstances are…"

"Say what?!" Yugao shouted. "I came on this mission for the sole purpose to see that bastard dead! And if you think for one second that…!"

"Yugao-san." Tsubaki said dangerously as her eyes turned red for a second. "This is for your safety. No one in this group can attack him and possibly survive except for me and maybe Jiraiya-sensei."

Sennin's mouth opened at the insult. "What do you mean maybe?!"

"Please, sensei…"

"Fine, but we'll have a discussion about this later."

Tsubaki sighed. "Let me make one thing perfectly clear. No one will attack Jin until I'm done speaking with him. Understood?"

"Tch." Yugao spat. "I've been waiting for three years for this. I can wait ten more minutes."

"Good." The red head nodded. "Now stand back, I will open the barrier." With that she did several handseals and the boulder indeed moved from its spot.

"Inside, quick!" Jiraiya commanded, running inside along with everyone else.

"Ha! Look at this, danna! They actually got inside without breaking the barrier!" Unknown voice said from the darkness.

"Who's there?" Kakashi asked.

"What? No one's here, un." The same voice answered.

"I doubt they're this stupid, Deidara." Another unknown voice spoke.

"I wouldn't be surprised…" Now that voice was familiar.

"Tayuya." Tsubaki hissed. "Where is Gaara? Where is Jin?!"

THUD.

Something suddenly fell on the ground between Akatsuki and Konoha's party. And that something just happened to be a body…

"There is no need to yell." Another body landed gracefully next to the first one. "Here we both are."

"Jin..." Tsubaki whispered.

"In the flesh." Said blonde said, raising his hands slightly. He looked just like before… only taller and in Akatsuki's signature cloak. "Did you miss me?"

'Calm down. Just calm down…' The girl told herself, trying to stabilize her heart rate. "What… What did you do to Gaara?"

Naruto smirked. "Take a good damn guess." He replied, kicking Gaara in the side.

"Gh." Tsubaki's fists clenched.

"Suppress it, Tsubaki." Jiraiya said harshly. "You can't let it slip now."

"Yeah… I know." The girl took a deep breath.

"Oh? Anger issues again?" Tayuya said, adding more fuel to the fire.

"Enough." Jin exclaimed to her surprise. "Go. You know what to do."

Tayuya's eyebrows rose. "Now? But I haven't even…!"

Naruto looked at her over his shoulder. "Shut up and do what I say."

"Tch." The girl stood up slowly. "Hai, hai… Slave driver…" She said, disappearing in a burst of flames.

"Hey! Where did you send her, un?" Deidara asked.

"None of your damn business, un." Naruto replied harshly, turning back to Konoha group. "Now I believe all of you have business with me except for…" He looked at Yugao. "Who the hell are you?"

Woman's jaw fell. "You… You don't even remember me?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Should I?"

"You… YOU BASTARD!" Yugao screamed, drawing her sword. "You ruined my life, you traitorous fuck! And you don't even remember my name!"

"Umm… Yeah."

"Yugao, no!" Kakashi shouted, but…

"**Ultimate Dance of the Crescent Moon!" **Purple haired kunoichi suddenly split into four and lashed out at Naruto from four different sides. "DIE!" Dour swords were brought down together and…

CLANG.

"**Kokuujin Yukikaze." **Naruto said calmly, standing behind already single Yugao with a sheathed sword in his left hand. "Please take note that I hate killing women."

SPLASH.

"AAAAH!" Yugao screamed as a fountain of blood erupted from her chest.

"You know, I actually remembered her." Naruto stated. "She still needed to work on her left side…"

Suddenly…

"JIN!"

The blond turned around only to come face to face with a very angry Tsubaki.

"Oh shi…" He couldn't even finish his speech before both of them disappeared in a flash of red.

"Damn it!" Jiraiya cursed. "I must find her! You'll have to take the rest, Kakashi!"

The jounin certainly didn't like the idea. "Wait, Jiraiya-sama, you're needed here most. Besides, Tsubaki-chan is tough; she won't go down that easily."

"No, you don't get it, Kakashi. It's not her physical well-being that I'm concerned about… But you're right. Let's finish this quickly…"

**Some nearby field…**

"Oppa!" Naruto exclaimed, flipping back on his feet. "Missed me that much? Couldn't wait to be alone with me?" He asked with a smirk.

"No, I couldn't." Tsubaki replied, taking out the sword of Raijin and activating it.

"Ho-ho! So you've kept it…" His smirk widened. "As a reminder of me no doubt."

Girl's eyes narrowed. "You're flattering yourself."

Naruto shrugged. "Of course. If I won't, then no one will." Then his smile fell. "Hn, judging by the expression on your face you have a lot of questions for me…"

"No, I've got only one." She interrupted. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you leave me? Why didn't you return?"

"Ha! But that's two different questions entirely." Naruto laughed. "Besides, return where? To Konoha? Please, why would I go there?! I have no more reasons to remain in that garbage dump you call your home."

"No reasons?!" Tsubaki shouted. "What about me?!"

Naruto waved his hand dismissively. "You're better off without me anyway."

"W-What?"

"Did you speak to your father?"

Tsubaki's eyes narrowed. "You mean to _our_ father?"

"Hmhmhmhahahaha!" Naruto laughed lightly. "So he actually told you. And, what do you think?"

"What they did to you was wrong." She replied. "But that is not a reason to wish vengeance on the entire village. You…"

"Village?!" Naruto interrupted. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! When did you reach that conclusion?!"

"What?! But… But you killed a jounin!"

Naruto waved his hand again. "He was just standing in my way."

"And what about joining Akatsuki?"

"A means to an end. Just like it was with Konoha." Jin's smirk widened. "Besides, that was not even what I was asking about."

Tsubaki tilted her head to the side.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I meant about us being brother and sister."

"Ah, that." Tsubaki paused. "You knew, right?"

"Sure."

"And why didn't you stop it?"

The blond shrugged. "What could I say, sorry we can't because I'm kind of your brother?" He smirked. "Besides, you're just too beautiful to resist and, considering other things I've done in my life, sleeping with my sister doesn't sound so horrible."

"I see…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Not the reaction I expected…"

"Oh? You wanted me to throw a fit?" Tsubaki asked with a smile.

"Actually… No, I really didn't."

Pause.

"What are you up to?"

"You know I can't tell you that."

Another pause.

"Fine then, why does Akatsuki want the biju?"

"Doesn't matter."

Tsubaki's eyebrows rose. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Naruto smirked. "That means that whatever they wanted to do with biju… Let's just say they won't be in any condition to do anything…"

**One mile away…**

"And what do you think he meant by that?" Light Zetsu asked as he resurfaced from the ground.

"**Are you stupid, or what?" **Dark Zetsu replied. **"It was obvious as day, he's going to betray us. The only thing I'm wondering about…"**

"Wait. He knew he was going to be watched!" Light Zetsu exclaimed. "Why would he reveal his intentions?"

Dark Zetsu rolled his… eye. **"Yes, that." **He paused. **"Jin Kisaragi is the most cunning bastard I have ever seen. There is no way he can screw up like that. He's up to something, but what?"**

"Wait, did you hear that?"

"**What?"**

Both Zetsus stopped to listen.

"Sounds like… music."

Dark Zetsu's… eye widened. **"Genjutsu!"**

"Good guess, shithead."

"Tayuya!" Light Zetsu shouted. "What is the meaning of this?! Release us this instant!"

Tayuya walked in front of Zetsu and looked down at him in amusement. "Release you? Now why would I do something like this?"

"**Makes sense." **Dark Zetsu suddenly exclaimed. **"You joined together with Kisaragi… No, wrong. You joined because of him. Obviously Akatsuki never had your loyalty to begin with. And if Kisaragi actually is a traitor." **He smirked. **"Then you're here to end me."**

The girl tilted her head to the side. "Do you actually have two brains or something?"

"**As a matter of fact, yes I do." **Zetsu's smirk widened. **"However there is a tiny little detail you have forgotten about. I am not alone, there are thousands more of me. And all of them…"**

"Will be useless with you dead." Tayuya finished for him. "Don't worry, we thought about that too. And even if Madara somehow make them work with his Sharingan… Well, don't worry. We'll take care of it too."

Zetsu's eyes widened. **"Wait! How do you know about…!"**

"Good bye, Zetsu." Tayuya interrupted, grabbing Zetsu by the throat and throwing him up in the air. **"Deruta Endo!"**

"EEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

**Back with Naruto…**

BLAST.

"Oppa!" Naruto smiled. "That was my due to leave. So with your excuse…" He turned around… only to feel the sword of Raijin close to his neck.

"I cannot allow it." Tsubaki said sternly. "You are a criminal now, Jin. And as a shinobi of Konohagakure no sato I'm placing you under arrest."

"Hmhmhmhmhm…" Jin chuckled. "You actually think you can do that?"

Tsubaki's eyes narrowed. "I know I can." She said. "And you know you can't escape from me… Naruto."

**(Starting song: "Kouen" from Naruto Shippuuden OST 2)**

Naruto's smile fell. "Naruto is dead. I am JIN KISARAGI!" He shouted, turning around and clashing swords with Tsubaki.

"Gh." The girl grunted, trying to push Jin back with both hands.

"Hmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled again, seeing her struggle. "Come now. You've been training for this and here I am. All you have to do is defeat me!" He said, pushing her away. **"Hishouken!"**

"**Kikouken!"**

CRASH.

Two projectiles met in midair, nullifying each other.

"Ho?" Naruto's eyebrows rose. "Picking up words from my book?"

"Yes, I do." Tsubaki said, taking out a single Hiraishin kunai. "That and more! **Reverse Hiraishin no jutsu!**"

"Reverse?" Naruto asked, blocking Tsubaki's sword slash from behind.

"Indeed." The girl smiled. "Now within kunai's range I can travel anywhere."

The blond nodded. "I see. Well that's good and all, but…" He suddenly disappeared in a flash of yellow. "I don't need them at all." Jin whispered in her ear.

"Tch." The girl hissed teleporting five feet away from him. "Stop playing with me, Jin!"

"Hahahahahaha!" Naruto laughed. "And what do you want me to do, kill you?"

"Take me seriously!" Tsubaki yelled, bringing her sword up.

"Hmm… Well, if you say so. **Touga Hyojin!**"

The red head quickly jumped to the side, dodging a massive wave of ice. "Such old tricks won't work against me, Jin."

"Ho?"

"**Hijutsu: Dendou Kaze! (Electric wind)" **Tsubaki shouted, bringing her arms together.

"Wha…?" Naruto asked in confusion as he suddenly found himself inside of a small tornado.

"Take this! **Hijutsu: Genshiryoku Menkan! (Atomic Energy Discharge)**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Jin screamed in pain as he was electrocuted by hundreds of small lightnings coming from the wind.

"Not yet!" Tsubaki exclaimed, going through another set of handseals. **"Fuuton: Katto Nagare! (Cutting Stream)**

"GUAH!" Naruto gasped as he was thrown back with a massive gust of wind.

"Huff… Huff… Had enough yet?" Tsubaki asked, trying to catch her breath.

"What do you think?" Sounded from… behind.

"Wha…?" Tsubaki asked in shock, only to find herself pinned to a tree. "Genjutsu."

"Indeed." Naruto smirked, looking down at her. "So you want to be taken seriously then? Very well, I'll give you what you want. **Mangekyo Sharingan!**"

Tsubaki's eyes widened when the world turned red and black. "W-Where are we?"

"Welcome, dear sister, in the world of Tsukiyomi." Naruto said, appearing out of thin air. "In this world I control everything. So I can actually make all kinds of things happen." He turned to her. "But for you… Oh, I have a perfect thing to show to you!"

Suddenly the world around them shifted.

"For the next twenty four hours you will live the life of one Uzumaki Naruto…"

"DEMON SPAWN!"

"YOU TOOK AWAY MY FAMILY!"

"DIE!"

"N-No…" Tsubaki whispered in horror.

"Have fun."

"NOOOOO**OOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

BLAST.

"Fuck!" Naruto cursed as he was suddenly thrown back by a massive energy burst. "What the hell?"

"**NARUTO!"**

"Woah!" The blond could only say before he was roughly lifted by the throat. "Ts-Tsubaki?"

'Tsubaki' grinned evilly. **"Not exactly." **She said, slamming Naruto's back against the wall. **"I thank you for creating this world, human. Out there you may be stronger than me, but here? Oh, you don't have my powers here."**

"GUAH!" Naruto gasped as air was knocked out of him.

"**I on the other hand do!" **'Tsubaki' stated, punching Naruto in the face.

"Cough…" Jin got back on his feet slowly. "Well say good bye to your temporary advantage! KAI!"

Nothing.

"What the hell?"

"**Hmhmhmhmhm." **'Tsubaki' chuckled. **"You won't be able to leave this world, Naruto. Not until your own designated time ends!"**

Naruto's eyebrows rose. "Oh shit!"

"**Nice said!" **'Tsubaki' said, clapping her hands. **"Now allow me to show you what happens when you fuck with demons!"**

"SHIT!"

**Back in the real world…**

"GUH!" Naruto gasped loudly, falling on his knees in exhaustion.

"Wh-What happened?" Tsubaki asked in confusion, still leaning on a tree with her back.

"**I… I used my power to… weaken him…" **Kyuubi said in her mind.

'Did you do it?'

"**Yes… But he was too strong. I… I used too much… of my energy… You… will have to finish this fight… without my… help."**

Tsubaki nodded. 'Okay, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve.' She smiled. "So how was it, having your own jutsu backfiring?"

"Cough." Naruto spat some blood and smirked. "So… little girl thinks she can play with big boys?"

Tsubaki's eyes narrowed. "If you think that this is just a game for me, then you're terribly wrong, Jin." With that she brought the sword of Raijin in front of herself. **"Dai roku-roku-roku kousoku kikan kaihou. Jigen kanshou kyosuu houjin tenkai!"**

Naruto's eyebrow rose. "What the…?!"

"**BureiBru kidou!" **A huge energy surge erupted from Tsubaki's body, and when Naruto looked at her again… Well, nothing much was different. Only the sword of Raijin was now glowing blue instead of yellow. "Am I big enough now?"

"Hmhmhmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled and stood up slowly. "My, my! BlazBlue… I wonder where you got that."

"Jiraiya-sensei and I stumbled upon one of Orochimaru's abandoned hideouts." The girl explained. "Fortunately we were able to recover some information. Just enough to recreate the device."

"Oh really?" Jin grinned evilly. "And I guess you know what it does, right?"

"Yes." Tsubaki nodded. "It breaks the boundary between Kyuubi and me."

"Fascinating!" Naruto exclaimed. "And I assume you also know how it does that."

Tsubaki's eyes widened along with Naruto's grin.

"Yes, I thought so." The blond said, bringing his sword in front of himself in vertical position. "Allow me to show you then. How was it…? Oh yeah. **Dai roku-roku-roku kousoku kikan kaihou. Jigen kanshou kyosuu houjin tenkai!"**

"GAH!" Tsubaki suddenly gasped, clutching her stomach. "What… What is going on?"

"Hmhmhmhmhm… It happens when you're trying to stick your nose in what you don't understand. **Code S.O.L. BureiBru kidou!"**

"H-How…?" Tsubaki whispered in shock, looking down at her sword that was not glowing blue anymore… In fact, it was not glowing at all. The blade was deactivated.

"Well, I suppose I can tell you that." Naruto cracked his neck; his exhaustion long forgotten. "_I_ am the one who created BlazBlue!"

Tsubaki's eyebrows rose. "But… But I saw…"

"Ah, you saw Orochimaru's journals…" The blond shook his head. "Foolish girl. And how would he know if it actually works?! Only I could use it, and only I know exactly how it works!" Then his eyes narrowed. "But to use _that_ against me? I guess I wasn't harsh enough three years ago at the valley." He said, unsheathing his blade. "I told you not to stand in my way."

Girl's eyes widened.

"_I told you not to stand in my way."_

_SLASH._

The memories of her dream flashed in her eyes, making her just sit there, paralyzed with fear.

'Am I… Am I going to…?'

"**Fubuki!"**

CLANG.

"What?" Naruto asked in confusion, looking at the strange cloud of smoke that blocked his strike. "What the fuck?"

But when the smoke cleared he withdrew his blade immediately.

"Eww! You could say you'll summon one of these disgusting creatures right there, Jiraiya. I wouldn't have attacked then."

"Strange hearing the word _disgusting_ from a snake summoner." Jiraiya exclaimed, landing behind Jin along with Kakashi and Hinata.

The blond shrugged. "At least I'm not like you, morons. I mean Orochimaru always does his 'coming out of mouth' trick. I bet you have something like this too.

Jiraiya's eyebrows furrowed.

"Ha! I knew you do!" Jin stated happily.

"Are you okay, Tsubaki-chan?" Kakashi asked in concern.

"Y-Yeah, I guess…" The girl replied, regaining her composure.

Meanwhile Naruto turned away from her completely. "So… If you're here, then I guess these two clowns got what they deserved."

Tsubaki glared at his back. "Quite careless of you to turn your back to your opponent."

The blond grinned. "Not careless. I'm just giving you a free shot. Will you strike at my back?"

"Tch." The girl hissed… teleporting to her teammates in a flash of red.

"Hmhmhahaha…" Jin laughed. "I knew you wouldn't. I guess you really are unfit for shinobi life… But I still didn't receive an answer to my question. Actually, I take it back. I'm only interested in a blondie. What happened to him?"

Jiraiya smirked. "Worried about your friend?"

Jin smirked back. "Nah, I actually hope he died."

"What?" Kakashi exclaimed. "Why?"

"Che, he was just too loud." Naruto stated, waving his hand. "Besides, his debates about art always creped me the hell out and…"

"Wait." Tsubaki suddenly interrupted. "Why are you not interested in the other one?"

Naruto's smirk widened. "Oh, that's because he will die anyway…"

**With Sakura, Chiyo and Sasori…**

"How stupid. Wasting the serum on that girl." Sasori shook his head in disapproval. "Now there is no way you'll survive."

"Huff… Huff…" Chiyo panted heavily, looking down on Sakura's unconscious body. "Heh… Hehehehe… Stupid? I don't think so. After all, I knew I was going to die even before I went on that mission."

Sasori's eyes narrowed. "Then why would you…?"

SLASH.

"Wha…?" The puppet master stared down at his pierced chest in shock. Slowly he turned his head to look over his shoulder. "T-Tayuya… I should've known."

The red head smirked, withdrawing her blade from Sasori's chest. "Exactly, shithead. You should've… Then again it's my gain that you haven't."

"Gh… I know you're acting on Kisaragi's behalf." Sasori said, losing his energy quickly. "There is no way Akatsuki will let that slide."

Tayuya's smirk widened. "Oh, they wouldn't… if they learn about it that is."

"Heh, no way around that." The puppet master stated. "Zetsu is…"

"Already taken care of." Tayuya interrupted. "Thanks to you I may add. You and your exploding friend were a really good distraction."

"Tch…" Sasori's eyes started to close. "And I so wanted… to make a puppet… out of him… a shame…" And with that he finally fell down, lifeless and broken.

"Well, well…" Tayuya spoke, looking around the puppet graveyard. "I guess Jin was right after all. He actually _was_ one big piece of trash."

"You're… Cough… You're Tayuya, right?" Chiyo asked.

"Bingo. Jin sends his regards by the way. And since our part of the deal is done…" She glanced at Sasori's broken puppet body. "We expect you to do the same."

"Heh, don't worry. I've stayed in this world way past my time."

"Good." Tayuya turned around to leave, but Chiyo stopped her.

"Wait. Just… Tell me what he's planning."

"Hahahahahahaha!" Tayuya laughed hard at this. "Fuck me if I know!" She stated, disappearing in a burst of flames.

Chiyo smiled sadly. "Poor girl… No matter." She placed her hand on Sakura's forehead. "Time to wake up, Sakura…"

**Back with Naruto… **

"So… you're killing off your allies now." Tsubaki said, glaring at her brother.

Said blond shrugged. "I'm a rattlesnake."

"That's your excuse for everything."

"Of course! Works all the time, besides…"

"Jin-kun." Hinata suddenly interrupted. "Hokage-sama sincerely wishes for your return. He promised to give you a fair trial and possible reinstatement if you'll come willingly."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Oh, hello Hinata. I have to admit I almost forgot you're there. Looks like you actually improved your speech, well done."

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed. "Indeed. I did just what you told me."

"Oh really?" Jin asked in amusement. "Did you actually tell Yondaime to go fuck himself like I asked?"

"No, I didn't."

The blond shook his head. "I guess the improvement can only go so far…"

"I guess I should inform you that I belong in ANBU now."

"ANBU you say?" Naruto said, running a hand through his hair. "You mean second in command to the woman I just killed?"

Hinata's eyes widened. "How do you know that?! It's a top secret information available only to…"

"Enough." Tsubaki said, raising her hand. "He's a rattlesnake."

Naruto's grin went to his ears. "Finally you remembered! About damn time!"

"Hinata, do you remember our promise?"

Raven haired girl nodded. "Of course." She replied, taking a juuken stance.

"Then let's kick his ass and be done with it!" With that Tsubaki took out four kunais and threw them in four different sides. **"Fuuinjutsu: Jigen Chacha!" (Dimensional disruption)**

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Was that supposed to do anything?"

Instead of responding Tsubaki placed her still not working sword back in her pouch and took out two kunais. "Be careful everyone. I have just taken away everyone's ability to use instant transportation. That means you won't be able to use even kawarimi right now."

Kakashi's _both_ eyes widened. "Why did you do that? You just left us with a huge disadvantage."

"No, she did the right thing." Jiraiya countered. "Without that the fight would've ended without even starting."

"Nicely done!" Naruto said clapping. "But guess what, you can't take away my speed!" With that he rushed forward at insane speed and brought his katana right down on Kakashi.

"Damn." The copy ninja was only saved because he wisely decided to uncover his second eye earlier. Ducking under the slash he actually managed to also throw a pair of kunais at Jin's head.

"Naïve." Said blond replied, evading both knives by tilting his head to the side.

"Disperse!" Jiraiya commanded. "Attack him from all sides!"

"**Ultimate Rasengan!" **Tsubaki rushed at her brother from the left.

"Oh shit!" Naruto exclaimed, somersaulting backwards. "That was a big one…"

"**Hakkesho Kaiten!"**

"Wha…?" Naruto looked down. "Oh fuck!"

He was about to land on one of Hyuga's signature jutsus… and landed.

"Ahhh!" Jin gasped as he was thrown away into a tree. "Damn, that was painful…" He exclaimed, slowly getting up from his knees.

"**Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu!"**

"**Katon: Karyuu Endan!"**

Kakashi and Jiraiya attacked from back and front sides.

"Tch. To hell with defense!" Naruto exclaimed, rushing straight at Jiraiya. **"Touga Hyojin!"**

"Oh crap!" Jiraiya exclaimed as a huge wave of ice pierced his stream of fire in two and continued to approach him. **"Hari Jizo!" **With that his hair wrapped around his entire body, blocking the ice effectively. But…

"**Hyoku Getsumei!" **A huge arrow of ice followed. "Block that, you piece of shit!"

Jiraiya stood his ground, believing his shield to protect him again… Tsubaki however knew it won't happen.

"**Kinjutsu: Enma Tate!"**

"Ho?" Jin watched, without any amusement now, how his ice arrow crushed against a shield of red energy. "I guess you _are _skilled enough to play with big boys."

"Tell me that when I beat you!" Tsubaki shouted. **"Fuuton: Kamikaze no Tsurugi!"**

"What the…?" Naruto exclaimed in confusion when several wind blades appeared around him. "Oh damn…"

"Attack!"

"Tch." Naruto's hand glowed red. **"Shouheki Koshou!" (Barrier break) **Naruto waved his hand to the side, creating a shockwave in all directions and efficiently obliterating all of Tsubaki's swords. "Heh, too bad girl."

Tsubaki smiled at him. "That was not meant to hit you."

"Wha…?"

"**Hakke Rokujouyonshou!"**

"Oh shit!" Naruto turned around sharply just to receive first two strikes.

"**Nishou! Yonshou! Hachishou! Jirokushou! Sanjunishou! Hakke Rokujouyonshou!" **Hinata shouted, completing her combination.

"Ah, damn…" Naruto grunted, falling on his back and trying to stand up as fast as he could.

'That won't hold him.' Jiraiya thought, assessing the situation. **"Doton: Yomi Numa!"**

With intense pain all over his body Naruto didn't even notice how he started drowning into Jiraiya's swamp.

"Tsubaki-chan!" The sannin yelled. "This is our only chance! Use that jutsu!"

Girl's eyes widened. "But… I can't use it on Jin!"

"Believe me, it won't be enough to kill him." Jiraiya stated. "However if we don't finish this now he'll bring out the big guns and then we're done for!"

Tsubaki frowned. "I… I'm sorry, Jin." She whispered, raising her right hand high in the air. 'Kyuubi,I'll need your power for that jutsu.'

"**Very well… However I won't be able to even protect you afterwards. You know that."**

'I do… But I really have no choice.'

"**Alright, it will be as you wish."**

Immediately two red hands shot out of Tsubaki's back and moved around her own.

"What is she doing, Jiraiya-sama?" Kakashi asked.

The hermit smirked at this. "Just wait a second. You won't believe your eyes."

Meanwhile Naruto finally recovered from Hinata's attack and…

"Oh, crap! Do you have any idea how much these boots cost?!" He said, looking up… and noticing Tsubaki. "What the hell is that?!"

"Please forgive me, Jin." Tsubaki said grimly. **"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!"**

Kakashi's eyes widened. "She… She actually did that! She has surpassed sensei!"

"HAAAAA!" Tsubaki yelled, throwing her technique straight at her brother.

"Hmm…" Said brother closed his eyes. "Very well then."

'There is no way he can escape!' Jiraiya concluded.

And indeed he didn't. He just raised his hand and the technique disappeared right before hitting him.

"WHAT?" The sannin shouted in shock. "This is not possible!"

"Jin…" Tsubaki whispered in awe.

"You wanted me to get serious, right?" He slowly opened his eyes to everyone's shock. "Congratulations, your wish is fulfilled." The blond raised his right hand. **"Bansho Ten'in!"**

"Kyah!" Hinata screamed as she was suddenly pulled towards Jin.

"One." Naruto said stoically, kicking Hinata through several trees.

"It can't be!" Jiraiya exclaimed. "Rinnegan! Kakashi, we must…!"

"**Raikiri!"**

"No, wait!" Jiraiya tried to shout, but it was too late.

Kakashi struck with his sparking hand only to meet Naruto's hand halfway.

"What?" The jounin stared in shock how his jutsu was quickly absorbed in Naruto's hand.

"I've had enough of you." The blond stated, grabbing Kakashi's arm and snapping it.

"AAAAAAHHH!"

"Kakashi!"

"Shut up." Naruto grunted, hitting the back of jounin's head and throwing his unconscious body away. "Now you." He said, turning to Jiraiya.

"Tsubaki, run! We… WOAH!"

"**Shinra Tensei!" **Naruto shouted, blasting Jiraiya away for almost one hundred meters.

"Jiraiya-sensei!" Tsubaki shouted, only to find herself pinned to a by the throat once again. "Gh." She hissed, staring right into Naruto's eyes defiantly.

"Not a bad jutsu." Jin said as his eyes returned to normal. "But you have a long way to go."

"Cough… You know I won't give up, Jin."

Naruto looked in her eyes for a moment, and then… released her with a sigh. "Damn you're stubborn."

"Of course…" The girl stood up. "It's still not too late for…"

"Shut up!" Naruto snapped at her, pinning her back to the tree once again. Only this time it was by simply grabbing her shoulders. "How can't you understand?!"

She looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about? What can't I understand?!"

"Tch." Jin hissed. "I knew you won't take a hint. I left so you could move on. I covered my traces enough so you couldn't follow. Shit, I even killed those two so you wouldn't even think about going after me!"

Tsubaki tilted her head. "Two?"

"Well yeah, that guy at the gates and that fatso."

"You didn't kill Choji he survived."

"Oh… Well, at least I tried." He shook his head. "Doesn't matter! What matters is that I joined Akatsuki so I could keep you safe. I uncovered my identity, placing a target on my back instead of yours! And you're running around throwing high level jutsus around without knowing a single thing!"

Tsubaki's eyes widened. "You… You did it all for m-me?"

Naruto smiled sadly. "Who else? All my purposes were gone with Itachi…"

"But why then!" The girl shouted. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I thought that's simple." He replied. "So you wouldn't seek me out."

Tsubaki's lips started to shake. "J-Jin…"

"Nothing awaits me in the place where I'm going. My story won't have a happy ending. But you…" Naruto leaned closer. "You will not share my fate."

"I…" She leaned closer as well… but Naruto suddenly pulled away and turned around.

"Wake up your team and go." He said, looking away from her. "When this is all over you won't have to worry about me anymore."

"Wait!" Tsubaki screamed. "Wait, please! Don't leave me again! I lived for three years waiting for this day! You can't leave like that! At least… At least tell me where to find you when it will be over?"

Naruto looked down smirking. "You won't be able to reach there…"

"NO!" The girl rushed forward and hugged him from behind. "I won't let you! I'll…"

"You'll make it." Jin replied. "I know you will, I have faith in you." And with that he disappeared right in her arms in a flash of yellow.

"H-How…?" The girl whispered, checking if her barrier was still in place.

It was.

"He… He could leave anytime." She looked up. "Jin…"

**Back with Naruto…**

"Meh, girls sure love with their ears." Naruto muttered, cracking his neck. "So? How are our friends?"

"What do you think?" Was Tayuya's short reply.

"Dead."

"Exactly."

"Great. What about our dear friend Deidara?"

"Hmm…" The girl paused. "I have found his arm. So it's either he was completely destroyed or he ran away."

"Nah." Jin waved his hand. "His arm would be gone too if he was destroyed. The fucker is still alive. No matter, I will just let someone else take care of him. Maybe our old friend Orochimaru."

"Good idea… So, how did it go with that bitch?"

Naruto smirked. "Oh, you'd like to know that, would you?"

"Yes." Tayuya crossed her arms. "Well?"

"Exactly the way I wanted."

The girl tilted her head to the side. "And details?"

Naruto's smirk widened. "Nah, not telling."

"Tch, asshole." The red head spat. "So, what should I do now?"

"Oh yeah. You're to move on with Hidan and Kakuzu." The blond stated. "Meanwhile I have other business to take care of…"

Tayuya's eyes narrowed. "Don't tell me it's _her_ again!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on! She just asked me for a favor!"

"Oh yeah, I've seen her favors!" Tayuya shouted, blushing a little. "Even experienced them once…"

"Then you should know why I can't refuse."

"Tch, horny asshole." Tayuya hissed getting up. "Be careful, Jin."

"You be careful." Jin replied. "And if things go out of hand, you always have _that_."

"Sigh… Fine, I guess I'll see you in a few weeks…"

**...**

**And that's it for now.**

**Fuck like hell, sleep well and drink cola… even in your sleep.**

**Darthemius.**


	24. Just can't stay apart

**Darthemius: Well? Why no one still asked if I'm dead? Well I'm not! And since I don't feel like writing all that omake crap today, I think I'll just share some thoughts of mine.**

**First of all, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this crap. And to all who actually interested why I was absent for so long… well, some might actually be surprised. I was absent because I wrote EHD. Yep, and I simply forgot that I still have this story to finish.**

**But have no fear, Darth is here, Darth is back, Darth has balls… big ones. So no, this story is still going, and in fact, I actually realized HOW I'm gonna do what I was planning to do.**

**As for this chapter… well, some might ask the necessity of it. Well, it is important for things to go the way I want them to. Also, I have many people saying that I made Naruto just too strong. Well, I can reveal this now… actually no, read and find out yourself. Just know, I never do anything because someone is unpleased with my work. Everything in this chapter is a part of the plot.**

**Finally, I'd like to share my thoughts on recent Naruto manga chapters. Yep, I checked it and did something I haven't done for a while… I slapped my face… five times.**

**Okay, seriously. Masked guy being Obito is not a shocker. People assumed that since the moment he appeared. But what I really couldn't stand was… yep, his REASON! Yep his big fucking REASON for his Moon Eye crap, or whatever he called it.**

**Obito (To Kakashi): "That's because you let Rin die."**

**Darthemius: Holy fucking shit! Holy fucking shit! HOLY FUCKING SHIT! (Yep, I'm always saying the phrase several times now because of that video… you know, where the car went flying) Yeah, the grand motive of fourth great shinobi war is that Kakashi let Rin die…**

**Obito: "And in this world there will be no need for heroes…"**

**Darthemius: KNOW YOUR ROLE AND SHUT YOUR MOUTH! Seriously, how fucked up can this story become?! Shit, I don't even know where to start… Okay, I could overlook that the character that has the story named after him is doing ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to further the plot. Think about it, all he ever does is yell and scream how he's gonna protect everyone and how he's gonna become Hokage and how he's gonna save Sasuke, all the while throwing Rasengans left and right. (Did I overlook anything?) But still, that's okay. Why is that okay? I'll tell you. You see, Naruto's universe is actually very good for a fanfic writer. Yeah, no plot whatsoever, a simple character, who can be turned in almost anything, demons, jutsus, girls with huge breasts… not many of those, but still.**

**It's actually perfect if you think about it. A whole created universe for you to use and create everything you wish. A real paradise for a writer. And if you don't believe what I said, just try to write a Code Geass fanfic with a good plot. No, I'm not saying it is impossible, but I think it's impossible to make the plot better than the original one!**

**Totally different with Naruto. Hell, even I wanted to know the reason behind Obito's moves. But damn it!**

**Still, I'm not a hypocrite and it came to me shortly afterwards. And what about "Way of the Rattlesnake"? After all, Naruto started everything because of Mikoto's death. BUT! He simply wishes to avenge the woman he loved, not 'use genjutsu to create the world without heroes'.**

**Fucking hell! And to think that I once liked the story! Fuck, I was thrilled to watch first season! And now… shit, now I look only fights because everything else is utter bullshit!**

**No, I'm not suggesting Kishimoto makes EHD Naruto, I already did that. But that 'saving precious friends' crap gets really old. I could understand it from a thirteen year old, but sixteen?! Come on! A simple Naruto with brains, sense of humor and a set of balls is all we want. What good is overpowered moron?! He's as likely hurt his friends as he is his enemies! Want a proof that he is a moron? Here you are!**

**Confucius: "Only a fool never changes his opinion."**

**Darthemius: Care to remember one time Naruto changed his opinion? Exactly… Okay, my head already hurts from that and sorry, but I just had to share with someone.**

**Anyway, here we go…**

**...**

Chapter twenty four: Just can't stay apart.

"Shin-ne!" – talks.

'Nah.' – thoughts.

"**You will." – **demonic/justu.

**...**

**Konohagakure no sato. Hokage's office…**

"Okay…" Yondaime muttered slowly, rubbing his forehead. "So the mission can be dubbed as a success."

"Well, that depends on the point of view." Jiraiya responded, leaning on the wall.

Minato took a deep breath. "Actually your mission was scouting and possible assist to Sunagakure in recovering Kazekage. You did everything…"

"Only we lost Yugao in the process." Kakashi said quietly.

Minato sighed again. "She died on a mission. We all take that risk, and she knew…"

"No, that was my fault." The masked jounin interrupted.

Hokage's eyebrows furrowed. "I can't see how this is any of your fault, Kakashi."

"I knew that Yugao desperately wished to destroy Kisaragi." The jounin stated. "I knew she won't be able to withstand any provocation from him and rush in without thinking and…" He paused. "I have to admit, he threw her off balance masterfully. Just one phrase and she lost all control. I knew it will end like that, yet I had faith in her. I…"

"Stop, Kakashi." Jiraiya spoke. "What Yugao did was her mistake and no one else's. You went through war and know this as well as we do."

"H-Hai…" Kakashi replied hesitantly. It was clear that he was still not over it.

"Yes, Yugao's loss is a tragedy to our village…" Minato started. "However we must force ourselves to go forward. And to do that we will need a new ANBU commaander." He turned his head. "Hyuga Hinata, you are second in command of ANBU forces. Do you believe that you have what it takes to claim the position?"

For the first time in the last three years the girl hesitated. "I…" She looked down. "I do not… I'm sorry, Hokage-sama, but I don't think I am qualified enough to lead the entire ANBU forces."

Minato smiled at this. "It is good that you know your limits, Hinata. I agree with you on this one, I do not think you are ready yet. But something tells me that in a few years the position will be yours."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Hinata bowed. "However there is one thing…" She continued. "Jin Kisaragi… He knew that Yugao-san was the commander, yet this information is only available to clan heads, their heirs and several higher-ups."

Minato's eyes narrowed. "Is that so…?"

"It is." Jiraiya said with a nod. "I was there when he stated it. We have a traitor in our ranks, Minato."

"I see." Yondaime exclaimed stoically. "Don't worry yourselves about it. This is a high-rank treason; I will deal with it myself." He stated. "I want to know another thing… What happened during your encounter with Kisaragi?"

Silence.

"Well?"

Jiraiya sighed. "It is as we have feared, Minato. He became strong… Perhaps even beyond me and you."

"Tch." Minato scowled. "What skills he has? What techniques did he use? How your fight went?"

"We encountered four Akatsuki members in their hideout…" The sannin began. "Those four were Aka Suna no Sasori, Deidara of Iwa, Tayuya and Kisaragi."

"Four?" The Hokage asked. "But you said that…"

"Let me finish, damn it!" Jiraiya interrupted. "I said we encountered four. But then Kisaragi sent that girl Tayuya away for some reason."

"You don't know?"

"No, we haven't seen her after that." Hinata confirmed.

"Strange…" Minato rubbed his chin. "Anyway, please continue."

"Very well."Jiraiya took a deep breath. "After Tayuya left, Kisaragi… well he…"

"He killed Yugao." Kakashi finished. "It's alright; I understand that there is no way around that."

The sannin frowned. "Yes… As Kakashi said, Yugao attacked Kisaragi head on and he killed her as if it was nothing."

Minato's eyes narrowed again. "How did it happen?"

Jiraiya paused. "Well, Yugao used her best sword technique – the Ultimate Dance of the Crescent Moon. But Kisaragi, he… I don't even know how to explain…"

"He blocked it, Hokage-sama." Hinata picked up.

Yondaime's eyebrows rose. "Blocked you say?! Even I could only dodge that move! How did he do that?"

Hinata nodded. "I had my Byukugan activated the entire time, so I saw when Yugao-san's sword hit Jin Kisaragi's right hand a strange energy shield appeared around it for a very short moment. And then… I don't know how he did it. I did not blink or anything, but one moment he was in front of Yugao-san, and next one he was already behind her with a sheathed sword in hand. I never saw how he drew his sword, unsheathed it… I didn't even see him move. But he also managed to land a fatal blow. And all in less than a second. I would've never believed it was possible if I didn't see it with my own eyes."

"Hmm…" Minato rubbed his chin. "A time-space manipulation perhaps. I will look into it, continue. What happened next?"

"Next Tsubaki-chan tackled him and teleported both of them away, leaving us to deal with two others." Kakashi stated. "Jiraiya-sama, myself and Hinata took on Deidara, while Chiyo-sama and Sakura took down Sasori."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a bit stupid? You left a barely alive old woman and a medic to deal with the greatest puppeteer of all times?!"

"Chiyo-sama requested to take him on alone." Jiraiya replied. "I decided to leave Sakura as a backup."

"Fine, at least she's alive… where is she, by the way?"

"Tsunade-sama called her in as soon as we arrived." Hinata explained. "She said it was about the poison created by Sasori."

Minato nodded. "Very well, that's a good reason. Continue."

"We continued battling Deidara and even managed to tear one of his arms off." Jiraiya told. "After that he ate some of his clay and blew himself up. We couldn't find any traces of his chakra afterwards, so either he killed himself with that, or he just used that explosion as a way out. My money's on second."

"Why?"

"The explosion would've been much bigger otherwise."

"Hmm, if you say so. What happened next?"

"After that we tracked Tsubaki-chan down…"

"How was she?"

"She was unharmed, but…" Jiraiya paused.

"But? But what?"

"But Kisaragi was about to strike her down."

Minato's eyes widened. "What?! But that's...!"

"I know what I saw, Minato. She was not moving, and he was about to cut her in two with his blade."

Yondaime looked away deep in thoughts. "And then?"

"Then we all battled him until…" Jiraiya stopped.

"Untill?"

"Untill he activated his Rinnegan."

"Rinnegan…" Minato muttered, still looking in the window. "I thought he had Sharingan."

"Yes. However I believe that his eyes were able to evolve somehow."

"I see…" Minato muttered again. "And?"

"The tide has turned against us completely after that." Hinata stated. "He took me out first."

"Yes, Kakashi and myself followed." Jiraiya added. "We had no idea about his abilities… We still don't."

"…So it actually came down to Tsubaki and him again."

"Yes." The sannin confirmed.

"And she came out alive and unarmed." Minato added. "And he didn't kill anyone afterwards either."

"Yes."

The Hokage was consumed by his thoughts completely now.

"Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked.

Silence.

"Oi, Minato!" Jiraiya called.

Silence.

"Say something dammit!"

"…He let you go." Yondaime concluded. "No, that's obvious. _Why_ did he let you go? Why didn't he kill Tsubaki if he was going to as you say he was? Or why didn't he kidnap her if he is a part of Akatsuki? Too many questions…"

"There is something else." Hinata began. "Jin Kisaragi said that he was hoping his allies were killed in a fight with us. He also confirmed it."

"So he's also plotting against Akatsuki." Minato gritted his teeth. 'Damn it! What are you planning, Naruto?'

"Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked. "What should we do about ANBU forces? What are my orders?"

"You are to return to your duty for now." Yondaime replied. "I will bring Ibiki back from his retirement for a while. Kakashi, you are on a break due to your wrist trauma. And Jiraiya-sensei, you are to gather as much information about Akatsuki as possible. Plans, members, everything…"

"What about Tsubaki-chan?" Kakashi asked. "She didn't say a word after we left Suna."

"I will deal with her myself, but can you deliver a message to her, Hinata?"

"Of course, Hokage-sama."

"Tell her that she is to be in my office tomorrow morning." The Hokage stated. "The rest of you, dismissed."

**Kirigakure no sato. Mizukage's private chambers…**

Kirigakure no sato, one of the five great shinobi villages. Not too long ago the village went through a hard period. A civil war started by Yondaime Mizukage Yagura almost brought Kirigakure on a brink of destruction. People were fighting their own neighbors. Brother went against brother, father against son… And all because of one thing, bloodline.

Yes, Yagura believed that bloodlines needed to be purged completely. So he ordered a total annihilation of bloodline carriers. In fact he almost accomplished his goal…

Until Jin Kisaragi was brought into the conflict.

With his legendary sword Yukianesa in his hand Jin went alone against Yagura and slain him in front of Mizukage's own army. A huge mistake on Yagura's part was underestimating Jin because of his age. A mistake that was only realized when the fight ended… Seven seconds after it started.

Fortunately for the village, after Yondaime Mizukage's death the war stopped immediately. The order was restored, and reconstructions have begun. Therefore Mei Terumi, who was appointed as the Godaime Mizukage, was having a very busy schedule…

"Yes! Fuck me!"

…Or at least that's what she said to her subordinates…

"Ah!" Mei screamed in pleasure, trying to push herself off the wall. "Pull my hair! Harder!"

"Damn insatiable bitch…" Single male voice grunted behind her.

"Exactly!" Mei stated, finally pushing herself off the wall and falling on top of her lover. "My turn!" She stated, licking her lips evilly as she started moving her hips back and forth.

"Shit…" Another grunt came from below.

"Hmhmhmhmhm…" The woman chuckled, not stopping her actions. "I can feel it growing bigger. Cumming again, are you?" She asked teasingly. "Well, you can… kyah! Wait, not my breasts! It's my weak spot!"

"Shut up! If I'm gonna cum, then you're going with me!"

"Ah! Ah yes! Yes, fuck me! MAKE ME CUM!" Mei yelled at the top of her lungs as her head arched backwards. "I'M ALMOST THERE! FUCK ME!"

"GUH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Mei screamed, when several shots of sperm inside her very core finally pushed her over the edge.

Several seconds of silence and…

"Huff… Huff…" Mei panted heavily, falling on top of her lover and smiling innocently. "Hi, Jin-kun!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and turned his head slightly to look at the clock.

"Eight hours, Mei…" He muttered. "It took you eight hours to say hello. What's next? Gonna force me into marrying you?"

Mei's smile turned into a confident smirk. "Perhaps. Besides…"

"Gh." Naruto gasped once again when Mei's soft fingers wrapped around his cock.

"…Who can make you feel better than I am?" The woman asked as her smirk widened. "Would you refuse if I ask you that?"

Naruto shook his head. "Being your plaything isn't enough? Now you want to turn me into your slave?"

"Tempting." Mei said, rolling on top of Jin completely and claiming his lips for a couple of minutes. "Unfortunately…" She continued as they parted. "I don't think you're the type to stay in one place for long. So I guess I'll have to settle for a plaything."

Naruto sighed in relief. "Yeah, a terrible tragedy…" He placed his hands behind his head. "So? Are you gonna tell me what's that big important thing is, or do you want to keep this up for another day?"

"Umm… second?" The woman replied innocently.

"Mei!"

"Oh fine, fine." She slapped his shoulder lightly. "Besides, you've been missing for two months! What do you expect me to do while…!"

"Mei!"

The Mizukage sighed. "Alright, alright…" She laid her head on his chest again. "You have it easy, you know. Came in, slain Yagura, dumped the job on me, and I have to deal with all this crap everyday! Do you have any idea…?!"

"Mei!"

"I'm getting to that." The woman sighed again. "We've been having some problems lately…"

"Who, me and you?"

"No, Kirigakure I mean." Mei explained. "Our missions got compromised, our trading partners got threatened, hell even some of our people were killed on several occasions."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"And after a long investigation I was able to find the source of all our problems." The Mizukage stated. "Apparently the culprit is the village of Hidden Star."

Naruto raised second eyebrow. "Hidden what?"

"Hidden Star."

The blond held a pause. "…There is a village like that?"

"What, you've never heard of it?" Mei asked in surprise.

"Does it look like I did?"

"I guess not… Anyway, our men infiltrated the village and found out that they are planning a full scale invasion. Take a guess who are they going to invade."

"Kiri?!" Jin snorted. "Are they out of their fucking mind?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I said." Mei nodded. "And I would actually like to see them try. However there are other things. First is that their leader, a guy named Akahoshi, is calling himself Hoshikage and believes that some fucking star will bring them victory. Now you know me, I could care less about some piece of rock, but calling himself Hoshikage?! Now that's just an insult to all five great countries. But that's not all, there is another thing…"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, seeing how Mei's look darkened. "Which is?"

"He's going to attack Kiri… because he thinks we're the weakest out of five." The woman stated grimly. "Now _that_ is just a slap in my face. And you know I can't let that slide. I wanted for them to come to our turf, but not anymore. I want for that place to be gone from the face of the Earth!"

Jin tilted his head to the side. "What's the big deal? You've got more than enough resources to do just that…"

"No!" Mei interrupted. "Not just destroy them." Her jaw clenched. "I want for them to taste true fear… to learn the absolute futility of their efforts. Only you can do that…"

"Oh, come on!" Now Naruto interrupted her. "I gave you a whole village so you could do these things on your own and…"

"Do this… And your debt for Yukianesa will be repaid." Mei stated, interrupting him again. "The sword will forever be yours."

Naruto stopped rubbing Mei's back, which he was doing through their entire conversation.

"Are you sure?" He asked quietly. "That blade is your heirloom and was going to give it back after…"

"I know…" The woman closed her eyes. "But I don't want it, I want you…" She paused. "Please don't go with your plan. I will do anything…!"

"No." Naruto said simply. "I will do what you ask, but I cannot abandon my purpose. I have decided everything for myself when I learned the truth."

"…And what about that girl… Tsubaki, right? Are you going to use her as well?!"

"No, not her." The blond stated. "There is no necessity for that, I made sure of it."

"Damn, you stubborn asshole…" Mei grunted, hitting Jin's chest with her fist. "Will I at least see you again?"

"…"

**Konohagakure no sato. Tsubaki's room…**

"_You're trying to ruin everything I've done so far…"_

Tsubaki looked down, playing Jin's words over and over in her head.

"I…"

"_I did it all for you…"_

"Am I really just… standing in his way…?"

"**Stop pitying yourself." **Kyuubi's voice echoed in her head. **"Is this the extent of your determination? Pathetic."**

Tsubaki remained silent.

"**What, not even going to respond?! Are you that weak?"**

The girl shook her head lightly. "You do not understand…" She whispered. "All this time I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought that Jin's way was wrong and it will only ruin him, but… but I don't know anymore. What he said…"

"**Exactly, that's what he said." **Kyuubi interrupted.

Tsubaki's eyebrows rose at this. "W-What? What do you mean?"

"**What proof do you have that he was telling the truth except for his word?"**

"But Jin wouldn't…" At this girl's heart skipped a beat.

"_I'm a Rattlesnake…"_

"**Realized it, haven't you?" **Kyuubi mocked. **"He didn't even need to fight you, he just confused you enough to get past."**

"I…" Tsubaki hesitated. "No! He won't lie to me in such a way!"

"**He won't, won't he?"**

"I… I don't know, damn it!" The red head snapped. "I need some time alone… Some time to think."

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Tsubaki, are you there?" Hinata's voice came from the outside.

'Hinata? What could she want?' Yondaime's daughter thought, opening the door. "Yes?"

"You are here, good." Hinata said with slight relief in her voice. "Look, we need to talk. What happened back then is…"

"No, it's okay." Tsubaki interrupted with calm but sad voice. "I'm okay with what happened."

Hinata's eyes widened. "What? Are you saying that you will abandon your goal that easilly?!"

The red head sighed. "No. I just… This encounter with Jin was very emotional and I just need some time to myself."

"Oh, alright then. Just do not forget our promise."

"I won't…"

Hinata turned around, but then remembered something. "Oh, and Hokage-sama said that he's expecting you tomorrow morning in his office."

"Very well, I'll be there."

**Next 's office…**

"Namikaze Tsubaki reporting for duty…"

"Ah, hello my dear!" Minato's face lit up. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too great…" Tsubaki muttered. "Father, I have a request."

Yondaime's eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry, but if that's about him I'll have to…"

"It is not." The red head stated."I just need some time to myself, so I was going to ask you for a single solo mission. Something not hard, but away from here… from everything."

"Oh…" Minato frowned. "Well, I'm sure you're capable enough to accomplish an A-rank mission on your own. Why don't you pick yourself?"

Tsubaki walked closer and inspected several papers. "I think that one will do."

"Hoshigakure?" Minato raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it a bit too far?"

"It's alright, father. Any mission details?"

"Yes…" The Hokage nodded sighing. "The client is a former jounin of Hoshigakure. The mission is to infiltrate the village and steal the star. You are to meet the client in Tanzaku city. That is all."

"Hai." Tsubaki bowed. "I will leave immediately."

Minato's eyebrows rose. "W-Wait just a moment, Tsubaki. You have returned only yesterday. At least spend a day with your family. Your mother is worrying…"

"With your excuse, Hokage-sama." Tsubaki suddenly interrupted, disappearing in a flash of red.

Minato looked silently at the spot she was occupying for several minutes. 'Was there something wrong I said?'

**With Naruto…**

"Hello, Yoshi."

"Gah!" One middle-aged man jumped in shock and turned around. "Rattlesnake! Don't sneak up on me like that! My heart is bad enough as it is."

"Yeah sorry, sorry…" Naruto waved his hand. "Look, Yoshi. I need your advice as a professional blacksmith."

Yoshi's eyebrows furrowed. He always became 100 percent serious when it came to his job.

"Yes, I'm all ears."

"Say…" Jin folded his hands.

"_Bureibru kidou!"_

A memory of Tsubaki using BlazBlue flashed in his eyes. "Do you think it's possible to further enhance one of the legendary swords?"

"Now _THAT _is what I call a question." Yoshi stated, rubbing his beard. "You have to forgive me, Rattlesnake, if I won't be able to give you a straight answer. All legendary swords were created long before my time."

"Get to the point."

"O-kay…" The smith paused. "All legendary swords were created with some kind of unmatched ability…Unlimited power over the element."

"Yeah, how Raijin's over lightning, Yukianesa's over ice or Samehada's over water. Yeah, I know that."

"Exactly." Yoshi nodded. "But what you have to realize is second infusion is impossible."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "Excuse me?"

Yoshi sighed. "Infusion of steel and element. Don't be a moron, Rattlesnake."

"Yeah, sorry. There's just a lot on my mind. Continue."

"Alright. As I said, second infusion is impossible, because next second element will ruin all balance the weapon has and thus ruin the weapon itself." The smith replied. "But! I think there is a possibility for further enhancement! Yes, yes! But not with an element! You will need a power source! It must have a huge raw chakra supply and it also must not possess any natural element. Quite frankly I'm at a loss. I've no idea what can possibly fit these descriptions…"

"Oh, but I think I do." Jin stated with a smirk. "See you around, Yoshi…"

**Tanzaku city…**

'This place should be around here…' Tsubaki thought, walking through a highly populated area. 'Well, at least I know it's not a trap.'

"_And why not?"_ Kyuubi asked.

The girl shrugged. 'No one will want to leave so many witnesses.'

"_True… But perhaps that's exactly what they want you to believe so you would let your guard down." _The demon stated. _"You really need to change your attitude, Tsubaki. Perhaps for you it seems impossible to sacrifice so many innocent people in order to achieve your goal. But for someone like Orochimaru… or even your beloved Jin…"_

'No!' The red head interrupted. 'Jin is not like that! He killed people, yes. But he will never kill an innocent person just to get what he wants!'

"_I hope you are right… For both of our sakes."_

Suddenly…

"Strange, I thought they will send at least a squad."

Tsubaki turned around sharply. In front of her stood a middle aged woman with raven black hair. She was dressed in full shinobi gear and even had a Hidden Star headband on. "Are you Natsuhi-san?"

"I am. And you must be the Konoha shinobi I requested."

"Yes." The red head nodded.

"Come with me then, I will explain your mission in details…"

**Hoshigakure no sato…**

"I will get Mei's ass for making me go all this way…"

PUFF.

Two shinobi in Hoshigakure headbands appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Halt! State your name and business in Hoshigakure no sato!"

"Ah, so that's the infamous Hidden Star village!" Naruto exclaimed, faking admiration. "Such a sight! I never even dreamt of…"

"Enough!" One of the ninjas interrupted. "I told you to state your business!" He aimed his crossbow right at Naruto. "If you won't, we'll have to use force."

The jinchuriki sighed. "My business…? And what if I tell you that my business is to destroy your entire village?"

"Heh." The shinobi snorted. "Then I'll say that you're completely insane."

SLASH.

"Exactly." Jin replied, shaking blood from his sword with a swing.

"Ogawa!" Second shinobi screamed, seeing his partner getting cut in two. "You will die for this!" With that he aimed his crossbow and shoot Naruto right in the middle of his chest.

The blond slowly looked down. "Ouch?" He tore the arrow from his chest and looked at it. "That hurt, you know…"

"W-Who are you?!" The shinobi screamed in fear.

"Who am I?" Naruto asked in amusement. "Why, I'm your own personal fairy godmother! And I came to make sure that you all are going to live happily ever after…" With that he teleported right in front of the unlucky guy and stabbed the arrow right through his head from below. "In the next life that is."

**Tanzaku's outskirts…**

"To tell the truth, I'm quite surprised they sent only one person." Natsuhi stated. "I paid for an A-rank mission after all. We will most likely be fighting a shinobi."

"Do not worry." Tsubaki replied. "Just explain me the details. I promise you won't be disappointed."

"Hmm… very well." Natsuhi began. "As you probably know, our village has a star in its possession. And it is very proud of it I might add."

"Yes, I heard about it." Tsubaki nodded.

"But what you don't know is that training with the star is lethal." The woman stated. "Star's chakra infuses with your own and increases the total amount you can use. But doing that…"

"Puts a huge stress on the body." The red head finished.

Natsuhi's eyebrows rose. "Yes… How do you know?"

"I'm…" Tsubaki paused. "I'm good when it comes to foreign chakra. But enough about that. I understood the danger of training, what do you want me to do?"

"You… We are going to steal the star." Natsuhi stated. "And we are going to destroy it."

"Huh?" Tsubaki raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think it's too radical? Aren't you from that village?"

"I am… However I cannot allow the same tragedy to repeat itself."

"Tragedy?"

Natsuhi bit her lower lip. "My husband and I… We both underwent the training with the star. We and many of our friends…" She frowned. "But then it started. Our friends began to die in horrible pain one after another, and we could do nothing but watch. In the end only the two of us left. So we decided it was enough…"

"And you decided to steal the star." Tsubaki concluded.

"Yes…" The woman looked down. "But we failed. We were caught by Sandaime Hoshikage and his guards. But Sandaime was a good man. He understood our situation and said that he will forbid the training if we leave and never return. We agreed, leaving our little son behind."

Tsubaki's head twitched at this.

"Tsubaki-san?"

"…"

"Tsubaki-san, are you alright?"

"Hmm? Ah yes. Please continue."

"O-Okay…" Natsuhi took another pause. "So we left and promised to never return… But several years later Sandaime died under mysterious circumstances. And shortly afterwards the Yondaime Hoshikage was chosen. A man named Akahoshi." Her eyes narrowed. "Unlike Sandaime, this man was… and still is obsessed with the idea of superiority and dominance. So it is no wonder that he resumed the star training."

Tsubaki raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you intervene?"

"I gave my word. But three years later I decided it was enough… It happened when the first kid died. His name was Mizura, and he had the same symptoms all our friends had. So I broke my word and attempted to steal the star again. This time however things were different. I am the last person alive who underwent the training, so no other Hoshigakure ninja was a match for me. I was almost there when…"

"When what?"

"When… My son appeared in my way. I couldn't fight him, I just couldn't."

"I see…" Tsubaki looked away. "In that case I suggest we infiltrate the village quietly, steal the star and use my instant movement technique to escape. Afterwards I will give you the star to do as you please. Sounds good?"

"Yes, let's hurry then. I'll show the way…"

**Hoshigakure outskirts...**

"Wait a second, Tsubaki-san." Natsuhi stopped as they were nearing the village. "See this canyon?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"That green mist down there is a deadly poison. We'll have to bypass it from above."

Tsubaki raised one of her perfect eyebrows skeptically. 'I wasn't planning on going down there… Wait, what's that?' She thought, looking in the distance. "Hold on a second, Natsuhi-san. Isn't that the direction of Hoshigakure?"

"It is, why?"

The red head pointed her finger. "It's just that I can see smoke rising from there."

Natsuhi looked up and her eyes widened in horror. "Oh no… No! Sumaru!" She quickly ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped off to Tsubaki's shock.

"No, wait!" Hokage's daughter rushed after, but then stopped after seeing Natsuhi glide over to the other end of the canyon with some chakra wings behind her back. "What the…?" She muttered, observing Natsuhi's flight for several moments. 'What do you think, Kyuubi?'

"**I suggest you turn around and walk away."**

"Right… wait, what?!"

Kyuubi sighed. **"Forget about this mission and go home. There is nothing for you there."**

"No, I…" Tsubaki hesitated. Kyuubi used that tone very rarely. "I can't just leave…"

"**Fine, follow the foolish woman." **The demon replied. **"I'm sure she will not like what she'll find… and neither will you."**

Tsubaki's brows furrowed. 'What do you mean by that?'

"**Just go and see for yourself."**

"Tch." Tsubaki grunted, throwing one of her special kunais over the canyon and teleporting to its location. Natsuhi managed to fly far ahead, but using her superior speed the red head managed to catch up quickly. Still she let her client go first since unlike her Tsubaki had no knowledge about the area.

The scent of burned flesh reached Tsubaki's nose as she was nearing the village and she already had a good idea of what she'll find there.

How wrong she was…

"Oh my god…" Tsubaki stopped dead in her tracks, observing the scene in silent horror.

She has never seen a slaughter like that. The streets were filled with human corpses. Some were burning, but most were simply sliced to pieces. Blood was running on the ground like water.

The girl looked around in hopes to find at least some survivors, who could tell her what actually happen, but quickly abandoned the idea after she saw a woman and two small children beside her… All were sliced into bits.

"They didn't even care who they kill!" She exclaimed. "They simply came to kill everyone, but…" The girl stopped in mid-sentence. Why? Because she started to wonder who _they _actually were.

"Strange, I see no enemy corpses." Tsubaki muttered. "No matter how strong their enemies were, they must have at least killed some of them. But I can't see…"

"SUMARU!" Natsuhi's terrified scream came from ahead and Tsubaki took a mad dash towards the woman…

Only to witness a scene she never wished she did.

There stood Natsuhi… Right on her knees… In front of a body of a young man, who was apparently her son… And who was seemingly dead…

But no matter how sad this picture was, Tsubaki didn't care about any of that. The reason for that was the cause of young man's death…

One big blade of ice in his chest.

"Oh no…" Tsubaki whispered. "Oh please no… Not this… Anything but this."

Suddenly…

"M-Mother…?"

"Sumaru!" Natsuhi screamed, seeing that her son was in fact still alive.

"Y-You came… mother…"

"Don't speak, Sumaru! I'll do something! Anything!"

"No… It's too late…" Sumaru coughed some blood. "The one who did this… Cough… The devil… Red eyes…" He stated, making Tsubaki's eyes widen. "He went for the star… You must… Cough… You must… Stop… Him…" And with that his eyes started to close… and they did. Forever.

"Sumaru! No, NO!"

'Perhaps I should've followed your advice…' Tsubaki closed her eyes as well.

"**You still can…"**

'No, now I _really_ can't' Tsubaki concluded. "You should take your son's body and leave, Natsuhi-san. There is nothing more you can do."

"Gh." The woman laid her son's head down on the ground and stood up with angry face. "Never! I will find whoever did this, and I will make him pay!"

Tsubaki lowered her head, hearing woman's footsteps moving away from her. 'You knew?'

"**Yes. I sensed some of my chakra from that canyon." **Kyuubi stated. **"You should at least follow your own advice, you know. You won't be able to defeat him on your own."**

Tsubaki stood stoically for some more seconds. Then she opened her eyes sharply and rushed after Natsuhi.

'**Damn women and their stubbornness…'**

**The star chamber…**

Unlike last time, Tsubaki's predictions about her findings were one hundred percent correct. Natsuhi's still body was lying on the floor in a puddle of her own blood, and of course…

"Damn, the two of us just can't stay apart, ne Tsubaki?" The culprit exclaimed, turning around to face her.

"Jin…" Tsubaki lowered her head and closed her eyes. "Was this for my sake as well?"

"Hmhmhmhmhahahaha!" Naruto laughed at this. "Leave it to you to ask something like that…"

"Why then?!" The girl snapped. "Why did you kill so many innocent people?!"

The blond snorted. "Innocent? They were anything but innocent. Do you know they were using their own children as a _material_ to build a stronger army?"

"Stop it, Jin. I saw what you did." Tsubaki stated. "You didn't eliminate only shinobi contingent. You have slain civilians as well. What did they ever do to you?!"

"Nothing that I know of." Jin shrugged. "But I have another question. What did they do to _you_ that you care about them so much?"

"Nothing. But at least I know that killing innocents is wrong!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Wrong you say? And what if it's your mission?"

"What?!" Tsubaki asked in surprise. "Are you saying that…?"

"Yep, it was simply a job. Nothing more, nothing less." The blond stated. "Hoshigakure was about to strike Kirigakure. Kirigakure on their part hired me to wipe them out. Simple as that. If not me, Kirigakure would still kill everyone here. But then…" He took out a small round orb from his pocket. "Then I wouldn't get this."

"The star I presume."

"Ding, ding, ding! Correct again!" Naruto grinned. "In fact, I should thank you. For you proved me wrong yet again last time we met."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hmhmhmhm… Watch this!" With that Naruto dropped the star on the ground and… stabbed it with his sword. **"Dai roku-roku-roku kousoku kikan kaihou! Jigen kanshou kyosuu houjin tenkai!"**

Tsubaki's eyes widened. "Wait! What are you doing?!"

"**BureiBru Kidou!"**

BLAST.

The star blew up into small bits. Instead…

"Nice." Jin commented, noticing how a purple trail was following Yukianesa's every move.

"You… You just…"

"Right. I drained star's energy right into my sword." He stated. "With this I will be able to achieve everything I ever wanted!"

"No… You will not." Tsubaki stated calmly, drawing the sword of Raijin.

Naruto smirked. "Didn't we talk about this before? I told you, everything I do is for you…"

"I don't want to be the cause of this!" The girl rushed forward, clashing swords with her adversary. "I will not let you hurt any more people!"

"Hn." Jin pushed her away. "Unfortunately you don't have a say in this matter. Always a pleasure to see you, dear sister." And with that he disappeared in a flash of yellow.

Tsubaki's eyes narrowed. "I think not." She whispered, disappearing in a flash of red.

**Hoshigakure's canyon…**

"Well, that does that." Naruto said, reappearing at cliff's edge. "Poor Tsubaki… But I think she'll come around."

"We'll see about that."

Naruto's eyes widened as he quickly turned around, barely able to block Tsubaki's sword swipe.

"Damn, how did you get here so fast?" He saked.

"I can follow Hiraishin's movements." The girl replied stoically. "Besides, you can only go so far without the use of the beacon."

"Heh." Jin smirked again. "You got me alright. So, what are we going to do now?"

"Simple." Tsubaki ducked under two swords and got Naruto with a spinning heel kick to the stomach, sending him falling on his back. "I'm going to return to Konoha. And you are going with me."

"Hahahahaha." Naruto laughed, slowly picking himself up from the ground. "I don't think I'm very eager to return there."

Girl's eyes narrowed. "Unfortunately you don't have a say in this matter."

"Ho? Now where did I hear that I wonder?" The blond mocked. "However, aren't you forgetting something, girl? We've already been here before. You couldn't defeat me with help. What makes you think you can on your own?"

"Nothing." Tsubaki stated as red chakra started to swirl around her madly. "But at least now I don't have a single reason to hold back!"

Naruto's eyebrows shot up. "Oppa!"

"Nice said!" Tsubaki jumped high in the air, creating a huge ball of red chakra on her right arm.

"Not today." Naruto said confidently, teleporting away, but… "Oh fuck!"

Tsubaki was already there.

"**Ultimate Rasengan!"**

BLAST.

A huge explosion raised the area around the place Naruto was standing on. The trees were completely blown away and the ground itself cracked in several spots.

"**Don't let your guard down." **Kyuubi stated as Tsubaki landed gracefully on her feet. **"We both know it is far from over."**

The girl said nothing. She simply stood in her place, looking at the cloud of smoke she just created. That is until…

"Very good." Naruto stated, walking out of it slowly. Several bruises and cuts were making his body. However they all disappeared even before he left the cloud completely. "But aren't you forgetting anything, dear sister? My healing factor is far greater than yours. I can do next to nothing and still win our fight."

'He's right.' Tsubaki thought with narrowed eyes.

"**He is." **Kyuubi confirmed. **"But there is still something we can do. If you get a hold of him I can try and manipulate my own chakra inside him to freeze his healing factor."**

'But won't he notice it?'

"**Not until he's hurt. And even if he does, it will at least take time to get it back to working. Time he won't get."**

'Very well.' Tsubaki nodded. 'Now I know what to do.'

"**Remember; just get a hold of him for several seconds." **The demon explained. **"Play on his arrogance."**

'Got it!' Tsubaki crossed her fingers. **"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"**

PUFF.

"Eh?" Naruto tilted his head to the side when he saw three Tsubaki clones popping up in a puff of smoke. "Do you actually think a cheap trick like this will take me down?!"

"Heh." The girl smirked. "Who knows, perhaps it will! Attack!"

All clones immediately rushed into action, surrounding Naruto from all sides. One came from behind, but the blond anticipated just that.

"HA!" He exclaimed loudly, unsheathing his sword and… sending a huge wave of purple energy that destroyed the clone instantly. "Hahaha! See that?! That's my new power! Try to surpass me now, little sister!"

"Tch." Tsubaki hissed as another shockwave was sent straight at her this time. However it gave her an idea. She quickly activated her own blade and did an insanely quick horizontal slash.

"**Dendou Kai!" (Electric Cut) **A large yellow shockwave collided with Naruto's purple one, creating a big explosion and a smoke screen.

"Hm, not bad at all." Naruto stated, looking around. "Come on, there is no need to hide."

"Who said I'm hiding?"

The blond turned around sharply… Only to receive a hard hook to the face. However he used the momentum to spin around and cut Tsubaki down across her chest, but…

PUFF.

…But of course it was a clone.

"Damn, where are you?!"

"Over here!" Tsubaki appeared once again, this time lashing out with a kick.

Naruto was ready this time though. Quickly ducking under Tsubaki's leg and did an upwards slash, cutting her down once again. But of course…

PUFF.

…It was another clone.

"Fuck this!" Naruto did several handseals. **"Fuuton: Daitoppa!" **A massive gush of wind blew all the smoke and dust away, revealing a wide-eyed Tsubaki, who stood right in front of Naruto. "Got ya."

SLASH.

Still in shock, the girl slowly looked down to find herself in a very familiar position.

Naruto's sword was sticking out of her chest.

"Damn stupid girl." Jin said, taking a deep breath. "Do you have any idea how I hate to do this?" He placed his free hand under her chin, raising it up slightly. "I told you, you can't beat me. So be a good girl now, return to your village and live happily. Got it?"

"Cough…" Tsubaki coughed some blood. "Yeah, I got it…" She said as a small smirk appeared on her face. "But you're dead wrong if you think it's already over!"

Naruto's eyes widened at this. Why? Maybe because the last phrase came from behind.

CRASH.

Another Tsubaki erupted from underground right behind Naruto and got him in a full nelson grab. Next moment Tsubaki who was stabbed by Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You made another clone? Clever."

"I knew you will be arrogant enough not to use your Sharingan against just one opponent." The girl stated confidently.

"Hmhmhm." Naruto chuckled. "I guess I should blame myself for making rookie's mistake. However there is just one question in my mind. How are you going to win from this position?"

"Watch and see." Tsubaki replied. 'Was that enough time?'

"**More than enough." **Kyuubi stated. **"I not only managed to freeze his healing factor. He won't even be able to use my chakra for about a day."**

'Excellent! Now I just have to…' But Tsubaki's thought came to a complete halt when she heard a familiar voice.

"DIIIIIIIIE!" Completely blood-covered Natsuhi screamed at the top of her lungs, tackling both Naruto and Tsubaki to the ground… right over the cliff's edge.

"Oh shit!" Naruto exclaimed in slight panic, seeing rapidly approaching green mist. He then took a long breath and looked for his options. 'I need to take this two off me first!' The blond decided. **"Shouheki Koshou!" **He flared his chakra in all directions, attempting to throw both women off of him. And he succeeded…

With Tsubaki who released her grip already when they fell. Naruto's jutsu however sent her flying right into cliff's side.

"Gah!" She gasped in pain as her back hid the rock. Apparently her head hit it as well.

'What the…?' Jin thought, seeing how Tsubaki's eyes closed and how she started to fall limply like a rock. 'Oh no!' He tried to dive right at her, but Natsuhi was still holding onto his back for dear life.

"Let me go, you fucking bitch!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Never!" Natsuhi screamed back. "You are going to die with me!"

"Tch." Naruto spat, taking his sword in reverse grip. "Think again!" And with that he took Yukianesa… and stabbed it right through both of them. But when he did…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Naruto heard a mind-piercing scream, only to realize next second that it was his own. He never felt so much pain since he was little. Slowly pulling his blade out he noticed that the blood was not stopping like it usually was.

"Fuck…" He cursed loudly, noticing a somewhat good side in all this.

Natsuhi has released her grip. Naruto was free again. Ignoring the pain he quickly twisted his body in midair and grabbed the breathing mask from Natsuhi's belt.

"Fuck you!" The jinchuriki finally pushed the already lifeless body away from him and pressed the breathing mask right on his face. Now all he had to do is catch Tsubaki before she fell… or breathed enough of that damn gas.

"Come on… Come on!" He tried his hardest to reach the girl in time, diving head first after her. "COME ON!"

At the very bottom of the pit he was finally able to reach Tsubaki's hand and…

"**Hiraishin no jutsu!"**

…and immediately teleport both of them at the top of the cliff. Two teens landed in a heap, rolling on the ground a little.

"Oh shit…" Naruto cursed loudly, throwing the mask away and slowly crawling towards unmoving Tsubaki. "Come on, girl." He rolled her on her back and checked for life signs. They were present… But the girl wasn't breathing.

"Fuck!" Jin opened her mouth with shaking and blood soaked hands and did some CPR. "Don't even think on dying, you hear! I won't let you die! Come on!"

"Cough… Cough…" At last Tsubaki coughed a few times and her breathing returned to normal.

"Whew…" Naruto took a deep breath, covering his bleeding wound with one hand. "Thank god. And I almost thought…" But before he could finish that sentence, his eyes slowly rolled into the back of his head and he himself fell down right next to Tsubaki, losing conscious completely.

**...**

**Darthemius: And this, my friends, is the moment of Naruto's death…**

**SMACK.**

**Naruto: Don't worry folks, I am not dead yet. And YOU are three seconds away from getting your ass kicked!**

**Darthemius: No, wait! I was not announcing your death! It was a joke!**

**Naruto: Fuck my death! You drank all cola in the house.**

**Darthemius: Oh shit… (Swallowing) I ah… I guess this is goodnight then…**

**Naruto (Taking a baseball bat): You damn right!**

**Darthemius: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**


	25. One more time

**Darthemius: FUCKING SHIT!**

**Naruto (Sticking his head out of the bathroom): What?! What?!**

**Darthemius: Fucking Fanfiction! Did you hear about their new brightest idea?!**

**Naruto: No, what is it?**

**Darthemius: Well, they have placed author's avatar next to the story's summary! Now I have no choice but to see two guys kissing each other every two pictures!**

**Naruto: Fucking gays…**

**Darthemius: Oh, by the way. About a half of these pictures are you kissing Sasuke. I didn't know they made so much… I mean I know we were low on money once and you starred in a few yaoi doujins because of that, but…**

**Naruto: Now I did not! That was… (Looking around in wonder) That was… another Naruto. (Disappearing inside the bathroom again.**

**Darthemius (Smiling evilly): Sure, sure… Now… Naruto lives his life loyal to Konoha but what happens when he and his close friends are betrayed? Holy shit! I guess they all take off their underwear and start dancing Bacchikoi! Damn, how do they even come up with this crap?!**

**KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.**

**Darthemius: Shit, who can this be? (Opening the door) Who the hell… Kitana?**

**Kitana: Hi, Darth.**

**Darthemius: Hi, hi. Oh, and who is it with you?**

**Kitana (Blushing): That's my…**

**Sindel: My name is Sindel. I am her mother.**

**Darthemius (Raising an eyebrow): Your mother? Wait… You're not here to tell me that one of us knocked you up, right?**

**Kitana: No, I…**

**Sindel: No, I asked her to come. (Entering the apartment)**

**Darthemius (Sarcastically): Sure, make yourself at home.**

**Kitana: Sorry, Darth.**

**Darthemius (Waving his hand): Nah, it's nothing. So, what do I owe…**

**Sindel: Sindel. And I am here because we have a problem. (Sitting down on a couch)**

**Darthemius: Who? Me and you?**

**Sindel: Yes, you and me. As I said, I'm Kitana's mother. Then you can possibly realize the identity of my husband.**

**Darthemius (Thinking for several seconds): Shao Kahn?**

**Sindel: Indeed! Now let me tell you this, Shao Kahn was an absolute beast in bed! He didn't stop until I screamed for mercy.**

**Darthemius (Thinking): **_**I wouldn't stop even if you did…**_

**Sindel: But recently, the only thing he did at night is mumble something like 'Bears are better than Tarkatans' in his sleep. And when I asked about conquering the Earthrealm, he screamed "No way in hell! Darthemius is there!" Of course he never explained who that Darthemius even is, but short time later I accidentally managed to overhear my dearest daughter saying something like "Darthemius's thing is longer than a fire hose…" What the hell is a fire hose by the way?**

**Darthemius: Umm… Well, it's a…**

**Sindel: No matter! Better tell me what you're going to do about it, boy?**

**Darthemius: Well… I can't take back what I did to your husband, but I think I have a solution for your… frustration problem.**

**Naruto (Appearing from the bathroom, dressed in… nothing): Oh, we have guests I see!**

**Sindel (Eyes widening as they went down his body): What is… that!**

**Darthemius (Jumping slightly at the sudden idea): Oh… Oh! That, my dear lady… (Pushing Sindel at Naruto) That is the solution of all your problems.**

**Naruto: What?**

**Darthemius: It's a client. Make her… happy! Yeah!**

**Naruto: Oh, sure. Right this way, ma'am!**

**Sindel: Uh… Is this thing real?**

**Naruto: Of course! Only natural Ramen and cola!**

**Darthemius: Psst! How old is she again?**

**Kitana (Whispering): Forty three thousand years old.**

**Darthemius (Face twisting): Something in my pants is on the verge of death right now…**

**Kitana (Shoving her hand into Darthemius's pants): We can't have this, can we?**

**Darthemius: Babe, you can have that anytime! (Turning to camera) And while I have fun you read the damn chapter! Now get the hell out of here!**

**... **

Chapter twenty five: One more time.

"Shin-ne!" –talks.

'Nah.' – thoughts.

"**You will." – **demonic/jutsu.

...

Hoshigakure no sato's territory has never been so quiet…

"YEAAAAOW!"

Or has it…?

"Shit…" Naruto cursed, waking up with a start and feeling a sharp pain in his chest. Carefully he touched it with his hand, only to feel wet bandages under his fingers. 'What the fuck?! Why is the wound still fresh? Fuck that! Why is it still present at all?!'

"You shouldn't move." A very familiar voice echoed through the night. "Your wound might open again."

The blond slowly turned his head to the right. "Tsubaki…" He closed his eyes and smirked. "I'm surprised. I thought we'll be in Konoha by now."

The girl held a pause, silently looking at the campfire. "There is no point." She finally spoke. "You will just run away again."

"True…" Naruto said and flinched as he felt another wave of pain in his chest. "Can I ask what you've done to me?"

"You can ask…"

"But you won't answer." Jin exclaimed as his smile widened.

"I would if I could." Tsubaki replied. "Kyuubi did something to your healing factor, I don't know what exactly."

"I see…" He paused. "So? What now?"

"Now… Now you're going to tell me…" Tsubaki finally looked at him for the first time since he woke up. "Everything."

"Hmhmhm…" The blond chuckled. "I don't think I will."

Tsubaki's eyes narrowed. "I'm not giving you a choice here."

"Is that so? I wonder how you're going to make me tell you anything."

Tsubaki didn't reply to this. Instead she got up, walked closer and kneeled in front of him.

"Why are you fighting me, Jin?" She asked quietly, almost whispering. "Why? I could've helped you…"

"And how exactly could you help?!" Naruto asked in amusement, interrupting her.

"You could've taken me with you! I…"

"No." The blond shook his head slowly. "You are not fit for the task."

"But why…?"

"You are too kind." He said, interrupting her again.

Tsubaki closed her eyes, taking another pause. "What is your goal?"

"You're not…"

"Tell me." This time she interrupted him. "Please, Jin. I can't stay in the dark any longer."

Naruto looked her in the eyes… and immediately regretted it. "Sigh… Damn you and your eyes." He muttered. "Tell me, Tsubaki. Is there someone you hate enough to kill him?"

"…No."

"Exactly. But there is such a person for me." Jin stated. "Ten years ago my world was taken away from me…"

"Yes, I've heard the truth about the Uchiha massacre." Tsubaki responded.

Naruto glanced at her eyes again, but looked away just as quickly. "I hated the person who did it… Who _I thought _did it."

"Itachi…"

"Yes. I hated him enough to kill him alright. And so I submitted myself to vengeance." Jin said. "I did things many would frown upon. I betrayed everyone I've ever worked for… And I felt nothing of it. I never cared who, how, or even how many have to die in order for me to reach my goal. And if I had to die killing him, then so be it. And then I killed him… You can't even imagine what I felt that moment."

"Yes, I do…" Tsubaki responded.

"Heh, no." Naruto snorted. "You _really_ don't. Those who say that vengeance only leaves emptiness inside are fucking liars. I've never felt better! I felt complete! However, several moments later I learn that it's not over yet, not by a long shot. There is another piece of trash that needs to go. My vengeance has found another vessel… thus I have found another purpose." Then his face darkened. "But then I've learned another thing…"

Seeing the look in Jin's eyes Tsubaki decided to not say anything right now. She couldn't understand his feelings, but at least she could understand the importance.

"I have learned the _reason_ behind the massacre." Naruto finally finished.

"What reason?" The girl barely whispered.

"That is unimportant." Jin stated, closing his eyes. "But that day I learned something else… I learned how far my hatred can go. Killing that person won't be enough to satisfy me, oh no." He said through gritted teeth. "I want to destroy his purpose. I WILL destroy it! Nothing will stand in my… Cough! Shit…"

"You shouldn't strain yourself." Tsubaki said, taking a flask from her pouch. "Here, drink this. It will help ease the pain."

Naruto did so without hesitation. "Thanks… My turn for questions. Why are you helping me?"

The girl smiled sadly. "I thought that is obvious."

"It sure as hell isn't for me." Jin replied. "I have betrayed you, left you, killed your friends… well tried anyway. And what about Hoshigakure? You said you can't forgive that."

"Yet I always find myself doing just that…" She whispered.

"You still haven't answered the question why." He reminded. "For if I remember correctly, last two times we've met you tried to kill me."

"Doesn't mean I have lied about what I said to you on that boat three years ago."

Naruto's eyes widened at this. He knew exactly what boat she was talking about… and he also remembered exactly what she said. However…

"You should stop." The blond said, trying to keep his face impassive. "We're siblings, you know it can't happen."

"Oh? And I thought you didn't care about things like that." The girl replied with a smirk.

"Heh, true… But you should." He exclaimed. "I don't care about many things, and that's why I'm sentenced to death in all five great shinobi countries. Not the greatest example, don't you think?"

"Yet you saved my life when I tried to kill you…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. "How do you know? I thought you were unconscious."

"I was." The girl nodded. "It was simply a guess. One moment my head hits the rock, and next one I'm lying peacefully next to you… while you're bleeding to death. It's obvious that you saved me… again."

Jin said nothing.

"You risked your own life to save mine even despite all your hatred."

Still nothing.

"You're not as bad as you're trying to portrait yourself."

And still nothing.

"You do have feelings for me after all…"

"No I don't." Naruto finally interrupted, turning away from her. "I never want to see you again."

Tsubaki smiled. "You're a poor liar, Jin."

Naruto smiled back. "Damn, you're the first person to actually say that to me."

"Jin?"

"Yeah?"

"I… I still love you, Jin…"

Naruto snorted. "Yeah, I know…" He looked in her eyes again… and finally lost it. "Oh, fuck it all!" The blond rose up, ignoring his pain, and caught Tsubaki's lips with his own.

The girl leaned back at first, not expecting him to do that… Or better yet, expecting him to strike at her all of a sudden. But when she realized it was a kiss instead of punch, she started to lean in. Hesitantly at first, and then…

…And then Naruto leaned back, breaking the kiss.

"Damn that's wrong…" He muttered, gasping for breath.

"Yeah…"

"But sure as hell felt good…"

"Yeah…"

"But we really shouldn't do this again…" Naruto whispered, leaning closer again.

"Definitely…" Tsubaki replied, doing the same.

"Damn you for being so perfect." The blond grunted, capturing Tsubaki's lips once again, tackling her to the ground this time.

"Ah!" Tsubaki moaned in surprise and… pleasure.

"Oh, how I missed your taste." He muttered, now assaulting her neck with his lips and tongue. Something in the back of Jin's head told him that he was making a terrible mistake. That he should just knock Tsubaki out gently and leave. But after he noticed the look on her face, showing only longing and desire, he pushed that something somewhere deep below his back… yeah, there.

"Jin…" Tsubaki whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Please don't leave me tonight."

'Grrr! I'm gonna hate myself in the morning!' He thought, finally losing it completely. "Fuck!"

"Kyah!" The red head yelped when Naruto ripped her top in two, exposing her breasts to the world.

'Holy shit!' Naruto's eyes widened. 'Damn her for being my sister! Still, I guess one more time together won't hurt.' He concluded, pleasuring already mentioned breasts with his hands. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I have never wanted anything so badly in my entire life." The girl stated. "In fact…" She turned them around, so she was on top. "I can't hold myself any longer."

"Yeow!" Naruto yelped, smiling slyly. "Just don't tear me in two, alright? I'm still hurt, remember?"

"Shut up!" Tsubaki exclaimed, kissing him passionately once again.

"Wow…" Jin muttered, looking in slight shock at what Tsubaki did with his pants… if it can be called pants any longer. 'Come to think of it… If she wasn't doing this for the entire time we spent apart. Three years…' His eyes widened. 'Oh shit!'

"I'll make you regret every second you spent without me." Tsubaki stated somewhat angrily and… "AAAAH!"

"Guh!" Naruto couldn't help but clench his jaw tightly at the sudden sensation. 'Damn, her tightness hasn't changed.' He concluded, arching his head back in pleasure.

Tsubaki's head and back arched as well as she lowered herself on top of him, allowing Jin to enter her one more time. If she had some hints of hesitation before, they were all obliterated that moment. "Ah!" The girl looked down at him longingly, moving back and forth slowly. "I've missed you, Jin."

Naruto smiled sadly, fondling girl's breasts with his hands. "Fuck, I probably shouldn't say it, but I missed you too."

Suddenly Tsubaki caught both his hands with hers and intertwined their fingers together. "Please don't let go of me, Jin."

"I won't." He stated, closing his eyes slowly. 'You're a fucking asshole, Uzumaki…'

Words weren't necessary after that. Naruto simply laid down on the ground with closed eyes, feeling Tsubaki with every inch of his being as she rode him faster and faster. He had to admit the feeling was out of this world. It definitely couldn't compare to all their previous times, and hell, he even started questioning if Tsubaki was better than Mei. They were certainly on pair… Yet Mei had tons of experience. Tsubaki was just being… herself.

Naruto opened his eyes again… and regretted it for the third time. Tsubaki's eyes immediately caught his once again. They just kept staring at each other without blinking, and Naruto felt tension building up like it never did before.

"Huff… Huff… I'm gonna cum soon, Tsubaki…"

"Yeah… Huff… I am as well…" The girl replied, as they stared in each other's eyes still.

"And I really need to pull out…" Naruto said, panting heavily.

"I know…" Tsubaki muttered, not stopping a single bit.

"Damn girl!" Naruto cursed, it was already too late to pull out, so he pulled her closer instead and… "OH SHIT!"

…And let himself go.

Tsubaki's back arched again. The feeling of being filled up after all this time was incredible. It felt good, too good… way too good. She couldn't even scream despite her wide opened mouth.

Still, slowly but surely the euphoria ended, allowing Tsubaki to finally release the breath she was holding and fall down on top of him, panting heavily.

"Huff… Huff… That…" Naruto began, trying to catch his breath.

And Tsubaki expected him to say anything right now…

"That… was a mistake."

…Anything but that.

"It sure didn't feel like one." The girl whispered in his neck.

"Yet it was…" He closed his eyes. "Damn girl, why couldn't you just do what I needed you to?"

"I just did."

Naruto took a deep breath. "Tell me something, Tsubaki."

"Hmm?"

"What will it take for you to actually kill me?"

At this Tsubaki finally opened her eyes and raised her head from Naruto's neck to look him in the eyes again.

"What?"

"What will it take for you to actually kill me?" Jin repeated his question.

"I…" She was obviously at a loss. "I don't… Why are you asking something like this?"

"Because I wanted to die by your hand." He stated bluntly.

Tsubaki's heart skipped a beat. "You… No! I will never do that!"

"Hmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled. "Even if I kill your family, friends and everyone in Konoha?"

"No." Tsubaki said seriously as her eyebrows furrowed. "Not even then…"

"Hahahahaha! Just as I expected."

"Wait, you said you _wanted_."

"Yep." He smiled at her. "I relinquished the thought already. And you just proved all my expectations."

Tsubaki just stared at him in silence. She clearly didn't know what to say… What could she say?! Several minutes later she finally swallowed the lump in her throat and decided to break silence once again.

"Why?"

"Huh? Excuse me?" Naruto asked back, turning to her.

"Why did you want me to kill you?"

"I…" Naruto paused, not totally sure where to start. "You know, I did hate you at first."

"When you learned about Kyuubi and our parents."

"Exactly." He admitted. "But, compared to my hatred for Itachi, that was like a grain of sand, compared to a mountain. I never actually thought of you in anger after I left Konoha ten years ago. Then I also realized another thing, what choice could you possibly have? So I can't really blame you for anything that happened to me. And when we met again…" The blond stopped to chuckle for some seconds. "When I saw you again, I realized another thing. What right a scum like me has to hate a girl like you?"

"Stop it. You're not scum." Tsubaki interrupted.

"I was assisting Orochimaru with his experiments..."

"That does not make you a scum…"

"…Experiments on humans…"

Tsubaki's eyebrows rose. "But that still…"

"…Humans I have kidnapped…"

"But…!"

"…Kidnapped from their parents…"

Tsubaki opened her mouth again, but no words came out.

"Well?"

The girl thought for a moment. "Fine, I give up. You can be scum."

A snort came from Jin's throat, which quickly turned into a full blown laughter. He did not actually understand why he was laughing, but he just couldn't help it.

And Tsubaki couldn't help but join him. It was actually a surrealistic picture. Two people lying on the ground, laughing happily without a care in the world… At the front. And in the back was the village of Hoshigakure no sato… that more resembled a burning slaughter house.

A typical picture from your average children's book…

"You know…" Tsubaki said, as she tried to recover from laughing so hard. "You never answered my question." She looked in his eyes again. "Why did you want me to kill you?"

Naruto stopped laughing as well and took another deep breath. "Because I wronged you…"

"You wronged many people."

"Yeah, but you didn't deserve it in the slightest." He stated.

"You're saying everyone deserved?" The girl asked in amusement.

"No, but I never cared…" Naruto stopped quickly, mentally slapping himself for his inability to keep his mouth shut.

"You…" Tsubaki said with wide eyes. "You never cared about them like you did for me?"

Naruto smirked, looking away from her. "Something like that."

"I see…" Tsubaki smiled. "So… What are you going to do now that your perfect plan of me killing you has failed?" She asked, snuggling her face into Naruto's shoulder.

"Heh, that was just the way I wanted to go." Jin stated, rubbing Tsubaki's back gently. "Most likely I won't have a choice in the matter."

Tsubaki hesitated. "And if you do…?"

Naruto shrugged. "I guess I'll have to do this myself."

"You will not." Tsubaki responded, not opening her eyes. "I won't let you."

"Really?" The blond asked in amusement. "And how are you going to achieve this?"

"By giving you a reason to live." She said in a 'matter of fact' kind of way. "I will never give up on you, Jin."

Naruto closed his eyes as his smile widened. 'Damn… I guess I'll have to use plan B after all. But before that…' He opened his eyes again to look at the clear night sky. "You know… Remember what I said back to you on that same boat?"

"Yeah, you lied about loving me back."

"I didn't…"

Tsubaki's eyes shot wide open. "You… You what?"

"I did not lie." He stated, still not looking at her.

Tsubaki bit her lower lip hardly and Naruto finally allowed himself to take a glance. 'She looks really torn about something, but what can it possible be?'

"I…" The girl hesitated. "Jin, I have to tell you something… You… You need to know." She swallowed again. "We… We are not…" But before she could say another word, her eyes suddenly rolled into the back of her head, which fell limply on Naruto's chest next second.

"Aww, damn…" He made a pouting face, taking out a small dart from the back of Tsubaki's neck. "Couldn't you work a little later? Now I will wonder what she was about to say."

After making sure that Tsubaki was down and out, Naruto slowly and gently pushed her head off his chest… and noticed still present bandages.

"Hmm… Not working." He muttered, examining his wound. "I guess I'll have to see an expert." With that he stood up and looked down at Tsubaki's peacefully sleeping form. "Time to return home, dear."

**Same time. Orochimaru's hideout…**

"Cough… Cough…" Orochimaru, the snake sannin was not having a good day. Who would, lying in their bed coughing blood?

"You don't have much time, Orochimaru-sama." Karin said, sitting at his bedside. "You'll have to do the ritual today."

"I know that." Orochimaru hissed and coughed some more blood. But then, despite obvious pain the sannin was in, a cruel smirk has found its way on his face. "Today is the day. Today I will finally have Sasuke-kun's body!"

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama. But first you must drink your medicine; it will sustain you for a little while longer." Karin stated and nearly shoved a bottle right into Orochimaru's throat.

"Ouch, careful." The sannin exclaimed, drinking from the bottle. "Damn, this is not helping anymore." He threw the bottle against the wall. "Find Sasuke-kun and bring him here."

"Oh don't worry; there is no need for that." Karin stated, placing her hand right on Orochimaru's forehead.

Sannin's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What are you…?" But the answer came before he could even finish his question.

"**Chidori Eiso!"**

STAB.

"Gah!" Orochimaru gasped in surprise and pain when a spear made out of lightning suddenly pierced through a wall and got him right in his chest. "Y-You…!"

BLAST.

The wall exploded, revealing one Uchiha Sasuke. He too has changed in these past three years. The biggest change was of course his face… or the look on it at least. If three years ago Sasuke was nothing but a perfect example of brooding machine, now his face actually showed emotions. In fact, right now he had a very victorious and very amused smirk on said face.

"As you can still probably see, there is no need to call me." Sasuke said, twisting his lightning emitting hand a little. "I'm already here."

"Cough…" Orochimaru spat blood again, though this time it was hardly because of his illness. "So… So you think you can kill me with such a cheap tactics?! Cough…"

Sasuke looked lost in thought for a moment. "Umm… Yep, that's what I thought." He said, smiling beamingly at his master.

"Well think again!" Orochimaru spat in anger. "I'm not one of the legendary three for nothing!" With that he opened his mouth and… nothing. "Wha…?!"

"You should really close it, you know. A bird might fly in." Sasuke said smugly, watching how Orochimaru was overwhelmed by yet another coughing fit. "Besides, your little jutsu won't work anyway. I took care of that already."

The sannin just looked at his apprentice in shock.

"Oh, come on! Why's the look?" Sasuke mocked. "You're telling me you're actually _surprised_?! Shit, I thought you're smarter than that. I mean who in their right mind would surrender their body to a piece of trash like you? But if you're really wondering how I accomplished this…" He outstretched his right hand and wrapped it right around Karin's shoulders, still smiling victoriously. "You can thank dear Karin and her wonderful potions for that!"

"Cough… You… You have betrayed me." Orochimaru hissed in anger.

"Pfffffft! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasuke laughed hard. "Of course she did." Turning Karin around and kissing her lightly. "After all, between me and you? I think the choice is obvious."

"So… cough… You've been weakening my body for weeks." The sannin spat at them. "And now you're going to kill me with a cheap shot when I am at my weakest? My, what a noble thing to do."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in amusement. "_That_ is all you came up with as a comeback? Man, it's pathetic." He said, removing his arm from Karin and walking closer to his dying master. "What, you thought I'm gonna strike when you're at your strongest?" He shrugged. "Well, I thought about it actually. To use you as a challenge to test myself."

Orochimaru glared at this and Sasuke felt somewhat satisfied for getting such a reaction from always cool and collected sannin.

"Yep, a test… But then I realized two things. First, I don't really consider you a challenge." He stated, making Orochimaru scowl even more. "And second…" His smile has finally disappeared. "Even if I consider you a weak fool; and even though you taught me many things I know… but you haven't taught me anything _you_ know. And though I hate to admit it, you're still a legend. So why should I risk fighting you when I simply need you out of my way?"

"Cough… Then why kill me?" The sannin asked. "I can still be useful…"

Sasuke snorted. "Don't be ridiculous. We both know very well that you don't let grudges go. But if you really want to know why I'm going to kill you…" He paused. "I was humbled many times in my life. By Momochi Zabuza's apprentice, by Kakashi, by the Sound Four and even by that bitch Hinata. But that time… That time I actually learned humility. It was by _him_."

Orochimaru's eyes widened. He knew exactly who Sasuke was referring to… And every time he did, it meant things were getting serious.

"Do you know what he said?" He leaned closer to whisper in Orochimaru's ear. "He said that I was nothing but bait. You get it?! Not even a stepping stone, bait!" He spat angrily. "And then my brother fought him… And I saw it all… And my brother was a true epitome of a shinobi. The peak of Uchiha's evolution… And he… lost." Sasuke stated, standing back up. "Then I have finally understood. As great as the Uchiha name is, it's not enough to kill _him_."

Meanwhile, Orochimaru was beginning to panic. There was a fist sized hole in his chest, but that in itself wouldn't have killed him. However he was starting to panic because he was starting to get the idea of where Sasuke was going with everything he says.

"So I thought long and hard on what I must do in order to actually defeat him." Sasuke's lips slowly curled up at their corners. "And then I realized it. To beat him I must become like him! And this…" He pointed around the room. "This is exactly what he would've done in my place. So…" The teen went for his sword.

"No!" Orochimaru screamed desperately. "He didn't kill me when he betrayed me, remember?!"

Immediately Sasuke stopped drawing his sword, made a pouting face and turned to Karin. "Damn, he's right!"

The girl shrugged. "Seems that way."

"So, what should we do?" The Uchiha asked, still faking a pout.

"I don't know… nothing perhaps?"

"Yeah…" Sasuke sheathed his sword with a click. "I guess you're right."

Orochimaru's eyes widened once again. He had to give these kids their credits; he was never surprised so many times in a row.

"So… You're just going to let me live?" He asked carefully. "Just like that?"

"Umm… let me think…" Sasuke looked thoughtful for a second. "Uhh… No, I don't think so." He smiled beamingly once again.

"But… But you just said…"

"Oh, I simply agreed that we shouldn't do anything." Sasuke said, embracing Karin from behind and placing his head on her shoulder. "Right, Karin?"

"Indeed." The girl replied, grinning evilly. "After all, we would not want to interrupt the experiment."

Something in Orochimaru's stomach made a huge twist. "T-The experiment…?"

"Oh, it was my idea actually!" Sasuke exclaimed, winking at his master. "After all, you've experimented on so many people, it would be fitting that you serve as a test subject at least once."

"So…" Karin continued for him. "Sasuke-kun asked me to show some creativity and create some really unique poison. So I came with the idea of the molecular scission. I have to tell you, it was a really hard thing to create and… remember the bottle you drank just five minutes ago?"

"You mean…!"

"Yep, it's already inside you!" Sasuke stated joyously. "In fact, you can already look down and see the results!"

Orochimaru did so slowly and almost gasped in shock. The hole in his chest was not closing. On the contrary, it was getting bigger by the second.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" Orochimary yelled in pain and horror, looking how his body was beginning to crumble piece by piece.

"Hmhmhmhahahahaha!" Sasuke turned Karin around once more and pulled her closer. "We have just killed you, pal. Enjoy!" And with that he kissed the girl again, deeply and thoroughly this time. Ignoring sannin's cries of pain they just continued kissing until his body became nothing more but a… well, actually nothing but clothes remained.

"Mmm…" Sasuke moaned in satisfaction, breaking the kiss. "That felt nice!" He said, turning to Orochimaru. "And don't worry, _master_! You will live forever in our hearts! Isn't that what you always wanted?! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA! Damn, that was fun!"

"So, is this over?" Karin asked.

"_This_? Yes." Sasuke stated, losing his grin. "But the real game is just about to begin. Let's get those two morons."

"Hai."

**Konohagakure no sato. Namikaze estate…**

"Odd…" Naruto exclaimed, appearing right in the middle of Yondaime Hokage's house with unconscious Tsubaki in his arms. 'I suspected him to at least place additional protection on his house. Has it never occurred to him that I can simply use his own Hiraishin seals to teleport here?' He then rolled his eyes and proceeded to walk straight into Tsubaki's room. 'Bah, who cares?! It just makes my job that much easier.'

The mansion was large and made in gothic style instead of Japanese. Naruto had no idea why and quite frankly it was the last thing on his mind. Still, despite mansion's size, the blond managed to find Tsubaki's room rather quickly.

It has her name on it.

"Okay, here we go…" Jin muttered, opening the door with his leg. "Nice room." He admitted, laying the girl on her bed gently. "Now be a good girl and stay… Oh." Something caught his eye… something that made him shut up.

It was a picture that was standing on Tsubaki's bedside table… A picture of the two of them hugging each other. In fact it was the only picture they have taken together right after their success at Snow country. Naruto had his usual smirk on, while Tsubaki was smiling beamingly at the camera. She looked so… happy.

"Snow country, huh…" Naruto whispered, taking the picture frame in his hand. "A shame…" He said, putting the frame back on the table. "I would like to see you smiling at me like that once more… just once. Sad…" The blond smiled sadly and leaned closer to kiss her forehead. "Farewell, Tsubaki. And I know you can't hear me, but…"

Naruto's head snapped up sharply when he suddenly heard soft footsteps outside the door. 'Crap!' He thought and did the first thing that came to his mind… which was teleporting in another room. Fortunately Yondaime had his seals in each and every one of them.

"Tsubaki?" He heard another female voice, now coming from Tsubaki's room. And though he didn't hear it often, Jin recognized it immediately… and it brought a scowl on his face.

'Kushina.' Naruto thought hatefully.

"Tsubaki, you're back?" The woman asked, sitting beside her sleeping daughter. "I haven't seen you enter, did you use Hiraishin?"

No answer.

"Tsubaki?" Kushina's voice was beginning to show signs of worrying. "Tsubaki, are you alright?" The woman asked, shaking her daughter lightly.

'Gh…' Naruto clutched his head in pain. 'Fucking bitch… Still, what a perfect opportunity.' He raised his right hand. 'Just one Hishouken in the back and…'

"_Yes, kill her! Kill them both!"_

"Uh!" Naruto grunted as another sharp pain tore through his head.

"M-Mother…?" Tsubaki asked, waking up at last.

"Oh, thank god!" Kushina exclaimed happily, hugging her daughter.

"Am I… home?" Tsubaki asked, looking around carefully.

"Of course, dear. Or don't you recognize your own room?" Her mother responded, smiling at her kindly.

"I… I see… Have you perhaps seen…?"

"Seen what?" Kushina asked.

Tsubaki held a pause. "…No, it's nothing. I'm just glad to be home. If you see father, tell him that I will give my report first thing in the morning."

"Of course, darling." Kushina stood up and went for the exit. "Sweet dreams."

"Y-Yeah…"

"_Kill them! Kill them both! NOW!"_

'Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!' Naruto shouted in his head as he hid behind a wall, taking several deep breaths. 'She means nothing… nothing. I must focus on my mission…' He concluded teleporting away.

**Konohagakure no sato. Hospital…**

"Here are the reports, Tsnade-sama."

"Oh fucking hell…"

"You said something, Tsunade-sama?"

The legendary medic sighed and rolled her eyes. "No, Shizune. Give me the reports and get the hell out of here."

Shizune's eyes narrowed. "You are going to drink again, are you?"

"I said get out!" Tsunade barked, taking a huge pile of papers from her apprentice's hands. "Take a day off, get a life, get a boyfriend, do some prostitution… Fuck, do _something_ other than pestering me with my duties. I know them without you."

The younger girl looked heartbroken. "B-But… I thought…"

"Well stop doing that, you're terrible at it." Tsunade interrupted harshly. "Now be gone!"

"Tsunade-sama…"

"OUT!"

That did the trick alright.

"Damn that girl." Tsunade sighed in frustration. "Perhaps Jin was right about blasting her head off. I swear, if she wasn't Dan's niece…"

The woman took a short glance at the stock of paperwork that still remained to be done and frowned.

"Still, she was right about one thing…" Tsunade stated, opening her desk and pulling out a bottle of sake. "Fuck that paperwork! And if Minato doesn't like how I'm doing my job, then he can go fuck himself and fire me!"

With that she drank some alcohol and smiled. "Damn, this thing always makes my day be…" Tsunade stopped in mid-sentence feeling how something cold and sharp was suddenly pressed into the back of her neck. It could be anything, but it took the legendary medic less than a second to conclude that it was a sword.

"I have come for your life, Senju Tsunade." A deep male voice stated gravely.

However instead of panicking Tsunade only looked thoughtful for some seconds.

"Say… Didn't we play 'assassin and the victim' last time?" She asked all of a sudden.

"Oppa…" Not-so-deep-already male voice responded. "Hehehe… Well, you can't blame me for not remembering."

"Sure I can." Tsunade stated, getting out of her seat in a blink of an eye and slamming the sudden intruder into a wall with her… breasts? "Nice time you chose to show up, Jin." She grinned evilly. "I really, _really_ need to relieve myself of some stress right now."

"Mmm… I live only to serve you, my lady." Naruto said, grinning back. "But as much as I want to simply tear this top off of you and have my way with your huge melons, we must talk business first."

Tsunade made a pouting face. "Aww… Can't it wait? At least till the morning?"

"No, it really can't."

The woman huffed. "Fine, fine…" She replied, removing her breasts from his face and sitting back at her desk. "So?"

"Okay, first things first." Naruto stated, walking around the desk and removing his robe. "You need to explain _this_ to me."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, looking at Jin's bandaged chest. "Now that is a sight I never expected to see." With that she stood up, walked closer and placed one hand right in the middle of his chest. "A wound?"

"Exactly." Naruto confirmed with a nod.

"A sword stab…" Tsunade continued, now proceeding with some diagnostic ninjutsu Naruto didn't know. "Right down to the hilt. Damn, who in the world could do this to you of all people?!"

"It was me in fact."

Woman's eyes widened. "W-What?! Why would you stab yourself?"

Naruto waved his hand. "A long story I don't wish to explain. It's also an irrelevant one. What I _do_ wish to know is why the hell is it not healing?"

"Hmm…" Tsunade rubbed her chin in thought. "Okay, lie down on the couch."

"Eh? I thought I asked to wait…"

"For diagnostic, you moron!" The medic snapped, rolling her eyes.

"Oh… Okay." Naruto said, doing as he was told.

"So, while I'm trying to find out what's wrong with you, how about you tell me how did it all happen?"

Jin sighed. "I said I'm not…"

"Naruto."

"Don't call me that!" He almost shouted. "Oh fine! In short words my dear sister is to blame for all of this."

"What? You stabbed yourself because of her?"

"Actually yes." His face darkened. "But when I did, I felt… pain."

"Isn't it natural?" Tsunade asked in amusement.

"Not for me, no." Jin said, shaking his head. "For me to be stabbed by a sword is the same as for you to be stabbed by a hairpin. Only my wound should heal twenty times as faster. Yet this time the pain was almost unbearable. Hell, it took all of my willpower to remain in consciousness. And when I woke up… the wound was still there. It never happened since… you know."

"Yeah, I know." Tsunade said, cancelling her jutsu. "Well, the diagnostics is done."

"So? Why is my wound not healing?" Jin asked.

"It does in fact…" The woman replied. "It heals like any other wound does."

"But my healing factor…"

"Is disabled." Tsunade interrupted, dropping the bomb. "I don't know what happened between you and Tsubaki, but your healing factor is not working. You are regenerating like any normal human does, and your sense of pain is not reduced in the slightest." She paused. "You are not invincible anymore, Jin."

Naruto said nothing.

"Perhaps it can still be fixed." Tsunade began, looking at him in wonder. "How did you get it in the first place?"

"It wasn't me." Naruto responded, shaking his head. "Kyuubi has adjusted my body for casual damage I have received as a child. I don't know how to make it work again."

"But…"

"No, you were right." He finally looked her in the eyes. "I'm not so invincible anymore… Still, that doesn't mean I'm going to discard any of my plans because of that. But perhaps that means I'll have to visit you more occasionally."

Tsunade grinned at him. "That doesn't sound so bad."

"Sure it doesn't." Naruto grinned back. "But there is another thing I wanted to talk to you about. I'm switching to plan B."

Woman's eyebrows rose. "Wait, so you won't try to…?"

"Yes, I won't." Jin interrupted. "But since my dear sister is not a part of my plan anymore, I need her out of my way. And this is where you come in."

"Me?"

"Indeed." He nodded. "I need you to make Tsubaki stay in the village and out of my affairs."

"Hmm… But what can I do?" Tsunade asked.

"You're the head medic of the village, damn it! Find some reason, any reason that's good enough."

The woman took a deep breath. "Alright, fine. I'll try to do something. So? Anything else?"

"Not really." Naruto stated. "Now heal my sorry ass so we can get down to real business."

Tsunade smirked. "I was already starting to worry that you won't say this."

**...**

**And that's it! Want more? Send me cola!**

**Fuck like hell and sleep well!**

**Darthemius.**


	26. A good enough reason

**DARTHEMIUS AN!**

**Darthemius: Hey there, people of Earth! Be sure to tell me if that phrase is as stupid as it sounds…**

**Anyway nice hearing from myself, it's been a while. Sorry for the delay, guys, but I was just busy drinking, fucking and playing Resident Evil 6. Yeah, me being a fan, I actually managed to enjoy playing that game. In fact, I just don't understand why so many people are bitching about 'the series going downhill'. Most say "Oh! But it's not a horror game anymore!" Well, who gives a crap, I certainly don't. In fact, since I'm so hard to scare, I prefer action games myself.**

**So! Since I noticed that people actually read my AN's, I thought what the hell, how about I share my thoughts about RE 6. If you don't care, you can just skip to part two of my notes, or to the chapter itself. Well, here goes…**

**Good parts: 1) First thing of course is that the developers actually managed to add a nice dodging system. Rejoice fans of RE! Now your heroes can actually move while shooting! Not only that, but now they can also roll-dodge any moment instead of just a critical one!**

**2) The game actually has a plot! I mean come on, RE 5 can be described in just one row! Chris searching for Jill and Wesker during the entire game, killing everything else in his path… Okay, that took a little more than one row, but you got my point. In RE 6 we actually has FOUR main characters, who all pursue individual goals. Not so great you think?! Try to create at least one! I, being an author myself, know that it's not as easy as it sounds. Especially if you want these plot lines to interject at least at some point.**

**3) Graphics. Of course, graphics deserve an A+ grade. But that came of as no surprise, so I'm not even going to comment on that.**

**4) Survival gameplay. Yeah, many people whine about RE becoming action instead of horror with automatic aim. What's the matter, can't aim manually?! I enjoy action way much more, but it's not just that! Call me crazy, but I enjoyed it when I was forced to fight bosses with just two bullets in my gun. It's a challenge! And I like challenges in video games, just like in life.**

**Also a fully thing. RE 5 was called a game that propagandizes racism. That was because through the entire game Chris (white guy) was killing majini (black guys). What's fun is that in RE 6 half of the game you kill Chinese guys. The racism continues? Well, I never cared then and don't care now (I don't care who to kill), but some people will certainly notice.**

**Still, I the game has some bad points that I did not like very much. So bad points:**

**1) No Wesker. Yeah, I was devastated in the end of RE 5. I mean come on, guys! The man was the 'Big Bad' throughout the entire series! And they just went and killed him?! Nah, I don't like that. I still had hopes that he would return despite the announcement of his actual death.**

**2) Long missions. Yeah, even for a pro like me it takes at least an hour to complete a mission properly. No, not just run through it, I mean complete it correctly on S-rank. When I was on my first playthrough with Leon, I was like "When will this fucking mission finally end?!" Yeah, too long. And even if pause it since the time will go on anyway, so you can't stop in the middle and go have some sex!**

**Well, that's it for bad points. Not much, yeah. I told you, I liked the game. Anyway, I hope I haven't bored you guys too much yet, buuuuut…**

**DARTHEMIUS AN'S PART TWO!**

**Yep, that's not a mirage. I haven't updated for a while, so I have much to lay off my chest. Besides, unlike last part this will actually be about Narutoverse!**

**You see, since I like to read myself. And so I often find myself just moving through pages, looking for a nice story to read. Instead I find only this annoying crap over and over, and over again.**

**Have you ever had a great desire to slap your forehead real hard when you start reading a story? Well, I already have this desire when I just read a summary! In fact, I was so annoyed by reading this crap that I actually found an entertainment for myself. So without further delay, let me present you: **

"**DARTHEMIUS'S CLICHÉ CRAP LIST!"**

**CLICHÉ CRAP NUMBER ONE: During some random event, Naruto finally founds the true reason for being the Hokage! As a result, he gets twenty seven bloodlines and one Chupa Chups! So yeah, now he is powerful enough to manipulate shit through sheer willpower! All he's got to do now is to follow every canon thing there is, only looking way better than the original and also marrying every hot girl he comes across!**

**SLAP YOUR FOREHEAD HERE.**

**Okay, seriously people. What is the point of giving Naruto any power and changing absolutely nothing else?! And there are some people who say that 'copying a jutsu with Sharingan is a shortcut!' What don't like shortcuts? Well I think that Naruto's shadow clone training is a MUCH BIGGER shortcut than any Sharingan will ever be.**

**Okay, I got sidetracked… Yeah, it's a long AN. Bear with me, I haven't had one like that in a while.**

**CLICHÉ CRAP NUMBER TWO: Naruto returns from his three years training trip in high hopes that Sakura will finally see him as a man. Of course he didn't realize that while he still wears that stupid garbage he calls clothes, it's easier to see a Star Wars galaxy through a binocular. So no wonder that Sakura sends him on his way with one of her trademark punches. That is actually the moment Hinata decided to take her chance! So she comes over and confesses her love for him! Immediately acknowledging her feelings Naruto falls in love with her as well… Some of you are probably slapping your forehead already, but please, let me finish first. Anyway, Naruto and Hinata are happily ever after… But suddenly Sakura realizes with that overgrown head of hers that she actually loved Naruto as well! How will the trio get out of their mess, and how does Sasuke fit into this.**

**SLAP YOUR FOREHEAD HERE.**

**Okay, to tell the truth, I would've been slapping my forehead after the first sentence. Of course it's all exaggerated, but be honest, this is the type of fics that holds about 80 percent of any fandom, not just Naruto. I mean come on! During all their love problems our heroes forgot such things like… WAR, TRAINING, SURVIVAL?! And where Sasuke fits?! I'll tell you where he fits if I could have a say in such stories! He simply should sneak in and slay Naruto in his sleep, putting him out of his misery. Of course fluff lovers will say something like: "Then write a story when the war is already over!" Guys, what is the point of writing a story where the war is over?! Besides, I doubt that in Naruto's world it will ever be over. Anyway…**

**CLICHÉ CRAP NUMBER THREE: Naruto gets angry with Konoha and decides to leave. (A great start, don't you think?) So he gathers his things and actually leaves. (Even better!) And then he succumbs to darkness and acquires unimaginable power! (Great, excellent!) But then he finally understands that this is not his way and… Some of you already know where I'm going with this, right? Anyways, Naruto finally choose his true path! He's going to use the power of darkness to protect his precious people and his home village!**

**SLAP YOUR FOREHEAD HERE.**

**Ooooookay… Not much to say about these types of stories, just… People, if you ever write something like that, please state in your summary that the main character will turn good again. Please? And now…**

**CLICHÉ CRAP NUMBER FOUR: Naruto actually defeats Sasuke in the Valley of the end. And he carried him all the way to Konoha on his back… But unknown to him, Sasuke subtly fucks him in the ass through the entire trip. And when Naruto finally returns back to the village he learns that **_**HE**_**is **_**PREGNANT!**_** What will he do?**

**SLAP YOUR FOREHEAD HERE.**

**No mystery in that. He will hang himself right next to me if I ever open a story like that. Shit, people! My head already hurts from telling this but BWEAH! How can someone actually find anything beautiful in two guys making out?! Besides, can't those idiots finally realize that MEN CAN'T GET PREGNANT! No matter what you do! Thank the hell that I live in Saint-Petersburg and here we have a law that states: "Public display of homosexuality is a crime!" I hate to say it, but I love my government!**

**Whew, that took a while. Okay, you're probably bored beyond help, but hey! You could just skip through everything like I suggested!**

**Aaaaaaaand here it is! Enjoy!**

**...**

Chapter twenty six: A good enough reason.

"Shin-ne!" – talks.

'Nah.' – thoughts.

"**You will."** – demonic/jutsu.

**...**

**Orochimaru's hideout…**

"So, what is that big bad plan of yours you were hiding from us for so long?" One white haired teen asked with a smirk.

"I agree with Suigetsu." Karin nodded. "We already gave you our support, Sasuke. At least tell us the truth."

Said Uchiha rolled his eyes in disdain. 'Fine, you asked for it, stupid bitch.' He concluded. "Very well. My goal was, is, and always has been… the destruction of Jin Kisaragi."

Three pairs of eyes widened.

"A-Are you serious?!" Suigetsu exclaimed in shock. "Shit, you are…" He sighed. "Look, it's a bad idea, Sasuke. That motherfucker is tough."

"I agree with Suigetsu on this." A large orange haired teen stated. "Even Kimimaro couldn't beat him at his best, and Kimimaro is… was the strongest person I have known."

"Yeah, listen to Juugo, man! That asshole will take us all out before we even know what happened! Right, Karin?"

"…"

"Karin?" Suigetsu turned to the only girl in group and frowned. "Oh, damn…"

"Now you see why I've been hiding my intentions?" Sasuke asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"No… No…" Karin was mumbling repeatedly, standing on her knees and shaking constantly.

_Flashback. About seven years ago…_

_It was wrong to say that Karin was afraid of darkness. No, she was raised in it, she grew up in it. So she actually became quite familiar with dark places like dungeons or basements._

_Yet she was always afraid. No, not afraid of darkness… afraid of what's in darkness. Shadows can hide you, yes. But they can also hide many other things as well._

_And Karin had no one to watch her back. She was not fortunate enough to have a loving family, or dependable friends. Even when she was in the orphanage, children always tried to stay away from her for some reason. Of course, they were children… they couldn't understand._

_You see, ever since she was a child, Karin had a magnificent gift. She could sense people, their presence and emotions. And sometimes even thoughts._

_But other children were afraid of Karin and her gift, so they distanced themselves from her. In fact, even adults became weary of her abilities and… And they decided to take actions._

_However it was not meant to be… for in one night the orphanage was burned to the ground and all inhabitants killed or imprisoned… All but one._

_Fortunately for Karin, the leader of the murderers saw girl's potential and took her in. The fortune was not so great though. That person was none other than Orochimaru._

_Still, Karin felt wonderful. She felt great! For the first time in her life, she was not feared for being different. On the contrary, Orochimaru wanted her for her gift! And even if things he did were… unethical at best, Karin was still happy to be there._

_Until one day…_

"_Will he live, Orochimaru-sama?" Twelve year old Karin asked excitedly._

_The snake master looked down at her, smiling gently… well, as gently as he could._

"_He will. And it's all to your magnificent power, Karin."_

"_Really?!" Girl's eyes lit up. "I'm so happy I could help!"_

"_Hmhmhm…" Orochimaru chuckled. "And I'm happy for your enthusiasm. Now I need you to do something for me, Karin."_

"_Anything, Orochimaru-sama!"_

"_Go and fetch Rattlesnake. I need to show him this." The sannin said, looking back to his experiment… patient._

"_Rattlesnake?" Karin asked in confusion._

"_Ah, you haven't met him yet I see." Orochimaru now sounded greatly amused for some reason. 'I wonder how that'll turn out.'_

"_Nope, I haven't."_

"_Go to the farthest room on the right. Just be careful, it's dark there."_

"_Don't worry, Orochimaru-sama!" Karin cheered. "I will use my sense!" And with that she ran out of the room, missing a cruel grin on Orochimaru's face._

_Now to his credit, the old snake didn't lie. Light was almost non-existent in this part of the dungeon. Still, Karin had not problems moving in total darkness, so she managed to find the room pretty quickly._

"_Well…" Karin gulped and raised her hand to knock. "Here goes."_

_KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

"_Hmm? Who the hell is this?" A deep annoyed voice came from the other side. For some reason it made Karin greatly nervous._

"_I-I…" The girl gulped again. "O-Orochimaru-s-sama sent me… He… he said he wanted…"_

"_I can't hear you for shit." The voice interrupted. "Come inside and say again."_

"_O-Okay…" Karin took a deep breath and opened the door… only to find herself unable to move anymore. 'W-Who is this person?!' She thought in horror. 'His chakra… it's so vile… so evil.'_

"_Well?" Two red eyes suddenly stared right into her very soul._

"_Ah!" Karin took a step back in fear. "S-Stay back!"_

"_Huh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You come in my room and tell me to stay away?" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Staying with Orochimaru for several years taught him to be… indifferent about things like these. "No matter, what do you want?" He asked, standing up from his seat._

"_NO!" Karin took another step back and screamed. "Don't come any closer."_

_The blond boy slapped his forehead. "Alright, fine." He muttered, walking towards the strange girl._

"_AAAAAAAAAHHH!" Karin screamed at the top of her lungs, until…_

"_Shut up." Naruto exclaimed, pressing his index finger right in the middle of Karin's forehead._

_Immediately girl's eyes widened to their limits, and next second she was already on her knees, shivering like crazy._

"_I should get a reward for all this crap I have to endure because of that motherfucker. Oi!" He called._

_No reaction. The girl just continued to shiver._

"_Fucking hell!" He took her chin in his hand and raised it to look in her eyes. "Look at me."_

_And Karin did… And what she saw will be haunting her dreams for years to come._

_Naruto on the other hand… slapped his forehead once again._

"_A sensor?!" He exclaimed. "He sent a fucking sensor to me of all people?! Fucking imbecile, I bet he's laughing his ass off in his laboratory. Well not for long!" And with that he left the room, never noticing silent tears that continuously went down Karin's face. Yes, he left her there, not knowing that she will sit there staring into space for hours… And that a simple encounter with him has scarred her for life…_

_End flashback…_

"Tch." Sasuke gritted his teeth in frustration. "Karin. Oi, Karin!" He kneeled beside her and shook the girl lightly. "Snap out of it!"

"NO!" Karin screamed in response.

"Look at me." Sasuke took Karin's head with his hands and forced it to look him in the eyes. "Look at me! We have the same eyes; do you feel the same when you look in mine?"

"N-No…" Karin whispered, taking several deep breaths. "You don't have the same eyes…" She paused. "Your chakra is gentle and calm… He had nothing but hatred and anger inside. He is evil… monster!"

"And that is why a man like that must not be allowed to exist." Sasuke exclaimed, stroking Karin's cheek with his palm. "Please don't leave me now. I need you."

Karin's eyes widened. "Sasuke, I…" Her voice wavered. "I… I will never leave your side."

"Good." The Uchiha smiled warmly and stood up. "And what about you two?"

Suigetsu shook his head. "I still think you're crazy. Kisaragi is an asshole even by _Orochimaru's_ standards."

"That he is." Sasuke nodded his head. "But someone has to take care of him. Might as well be us."

Suigetsu looked up thinking. "Well…"

"I'm with you." Juugo stated surprisingly.

"Huh? Why so eagerly?" Suigetsu asked.

"I… I don't have a purpose anymore." Juugo explained. "Also there is a personal reason."

"Which one?"

"…Rattlesnake killed Kimimaro."

"That leaves only you, Suigetsu." Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Are you with us…?" His right hand landed on his sword's hilt. "Or not?"

"Tch." Suigetsu spat. "Well, before you try to kill me, let me tell you about _my_ first encounter with Jin Kisaragi…"

_Flashback…_

"_What's going on, nii-san?" Suigetsu asked._

"_It is a test, Suigetsu…" His brother answered. "Orochimaru wants to see whether or not me and you can be can be called a success."_

"_Ah, I see… And what will this test be?"_

"_I doubt it will be something pleasant."_

"_Okay, then I will…"_

"_No." His brother interrupted harshly. "Do not say a word and try to be invisible."_

"_But nii-san… why?"_

"…_Because then at least one of us will survive this. Wait, here he comes."_

_Indeed, Orochimaru appeared from a dark corridor with someone else tailing behind him._

"_I told you, I'm not in the mood, Orochimaru." That someone stated._

"_Oh, come on, don't be like that." The snake sannin replied with his usual smile on. "It won't take much of your time."_

"_And I said that I'm not interested in that experiment of yours." The second person finally became visible for the two brothers, which almost made both of them gasp._

_That person was perhaps even younger than they were! But… he spoke with Orochimaru as if they were old buddies._

"_Stop that, it's a useful ability to have." Orochimaru said. "Wounds and scars will become a distant memory. Also it's very good for infiltration and…"_

"_You forgot about the downside." The strange kid interrupted. "Molecular instability makes the user unable to part with water sources."_

"_Nah, don't worry. It's just a beta-version. It's not perfected yet, but I will do it in time." Orochimaru grinned widely._

"_Tch." The kid ran his hand through his hair. "So? What the hell do you want me to do? I'm not familiar with it."_

"_Not that. I just want you to fight one of the experiments." The sannin turned his head. "Mangetsu, your time has come."_

"_Hai, Orochimaru-sama." Mangetsu nodded and walked forward._

_The kid on the other hand was not very pleased. "You seem to ignore me today, Orochimaru. I told you that I'm not in the mood."_

"_Oh, come on Jin-kun!" Orochimaru exclaimed. "What made you so down in the morning?!"_

"_Tayuya." The kid replied simply. "And not in the morning but at night."_

"_Hmhmhmhm. Well, that's your problems. I told you she's crazy."_

"_Yeah, I heard that…" Jin rubbed his eyes. "So? I must fight this guy?" He pointed at Mangetsu._

"_Yep. Don't hold back. I want to see the full extent of my research."_

"_Fine!" Jin finally agreed. "But you won't bother me after that, agreed?"_

"_Sure, sure."_

"_Alright then." Jin said, grabbing his katana from the suddenly appeared ice cross._

_Mangetsu took a battle stance. "It is an honor, Kisaragi-san."_

_Jin snorted at that. "There is no honor in fighting me. And there is even less honor in what I'm about to do."_

"_Okay, begin!" Orochimaru shouted and Mangetsu immediately rushed forward with a strike._

_And it was no surprise that he immediately got a blade in his stomach._

"_Hn. Works perfectly I see." Orochimaru exclaimed, smiling victoriously._

_Jin looked down at his handy work. Indeed, he got his opponent, but there was water flowing out of the wound._

"_I'm sorry." Mangetsu started. "But that won't work on me."_

_Jin smirked for the first time on that day. "Is that so? Then how about this?" He gripped the hilt tighter. __**"Rengoku Hyoya!"**_

"_Wh-What?!" Mangetsu exclaimed in shock as his body started to quickly turn into ice._

"_Oh shit…" Orochimaru slapped his forehead. "I forgot you have that. I guess I really should've asked Kimimaro."_

"_Then why didn't you?" Jin asked._

_The sannin shrugged. "You're better."_

"_I see…"_

"_H-How?" Mangetsu managed to squeeze out of himself when his head remained the last unfrozen part of his body._

"_I don't feel like explaining anything to a failed experiment." Jin stated, pulling out his blade mercilessly and watching how Mangetsu's body broke into small pieces of ice._

_End flashback…_

"And you are backing down because of that?" Sasuke asked in anger.

"W-What?!"

"You heard me. You want to back down because he killed your brother?" The Uchiha asked again. "You're a disgrace. Your brother would've been disappointed."

Suigetsu's eyes widened. "Now wait just a minute!"

"No, I'm not waiting anymore." Sasuke stated. "Do you know why _I_ want to see him dead so much?" He walked closer and stood face to face with Suigetsu, gritting his teeth in anger. "That's because I went through the exact same thing. Three years ago I saw my own brother die at his hand."

"Yeah, but…" Suigetsu sighed. "Do you even think you have a chance?! I mean, even Orochimaru failed at taking that bastard down. Do you think you can do it?!"

"Perhaps I can't…" Sasuke started. "Which is why I gathered you three. I'm not stupid, Suigetsu. I understood three years ago that killing him on my own will be impossible. So if I can't do this alone, I will simply do this as a group."

"Heh." Suigetsu smirked. "When did you become so persuasive?"

The Uchiha smirked back. "Can I take it as a yes?"

"You can."

"Good." With that Sasuke took out a single scroll from his pocket. "I was already thinking I've spent all those money for naught."

"Wha…?"

PUFF.

"HOLY SHIT! You actually got it!" Suigetsu exclaimed in awe.

"Hn." Sasuke placed a giant zanbatou on his shoulder. "I promised, didn't I? Besides, it wasn't really hard… just expensive."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

The Uchiha rolled his eyes. "I remember clearly that Kisaragi took Zabuza's blade. I just didn't know what he's done with it. But recently I heard an interesting rumor about a sword named Kubikiribocho. Apparently Kisaragi sold it."

Suigetsu's eyes bulged out of his skull. "He what?! Is he insane?!"

Sasuke shrugged. "I can agree with him on that one. That's not a weapon of his choice, and not mine as well. Too slow, too heavy and…"

"And extremely deadly!" Suigetsu interrupted, snatching the sword from Sasuke's hand. "In the right hands of course."

"Hmhmhm." The Uchiha chuckled. "So you all agreed… Well, it went better than I thought."

"You thought one of us would refuse?" Karin wondered.

"I thought all of you would." Sasuke waved his hand. "No matter now, since you all agreed, we'll have to move now. And we must move quick."

"Move where?" Juugo asked.

"The hunter can be found near potential prey." Sasuke stated. "Rattlesnake is in Akatsuki. Akatsuki is after jinchuriki. Can you put two and two together, or I should do it for you?"

**Konohagakure no sato. Tsunade's apartment…**

"Mmm…" Tsunade woke up to a very pleasant sensation of slight weakness after rough night. "Jin?" She sighed. "Oh yeah, he always leaves in the morning…"

"Well, not always."

Tsunade's eyes shot wide open. "Jin?" She exclaimed, actually noticing him, looking in her window. "Well, that's a surprise. Forgot something?"

"Hmhmhm." He chuckled. "You can say that."

"So?" Tsunade took a deep breath and laid back on the bed. "What do I owe the honor?"

"The honor is mine, actually." Naruto said, finally turning around to look at her. "There is a chance that we won't see each other again." He stated to woman's shock. "So I just want to know why?"

"Why? Why what?" Tsunade yelled. "And what do you mean won't see each other?! Didn't you…?!"

"Tsunade." Jin said calmly, interrupting her rant. "You've done a lot of things to help my cause. And you don't even know what I want to achieve in the end… Well, not completely. And I want you to tell me why you did that."

The legendary medic smiled at him sadly. "Is it so difficult to guess?"

"It is." Naruto nodded. "For I am the exact thing your grandfather would've fought against."

"Who gives a damn about my grandfather?" Tsunade began. "He is not here. His brother isn't here, Nawaki and Dan are not here. The only one who's here is you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. "Me?"

"Yep!" The woman stated, winking at him. "You still don't get it? With all that crap I have to go through day after day, you are like a breath of fresh air to me. You're the only one who brings difference to my life. I'm even counting days, you know."

"Wow…" Jin said in slight shock. "That's deep, Tsunade." He paused. "I have to be honest with you. My survival in the end won't mean anything good to Konoha."

"Hahahahaha." Tsunade laughed. "Does it look like I care?"

"Hmm, indeed."

"So? Did you get your answer?"

"Yeah." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Good. Now get the hell out of here before Shizune comes in with her usual morning inspection."

"You really think she'll come?" Jin asked, raising an eyebrow. "You sent her off pretty harshly yesterday."

Tsunade waved her hand. "That just means she'll send Sakura."

"Oh shit!" Naruto exclaimed with wide eyes. "That means I really must hit it!"

"What, why?" The woman asked. "What's wrong with Sakura?"

"Her forehead! It's living on its own, I'm telling you!"

"Tch!" Tsunade snorted, shaking her head. "Get out."

"Heh, see ya!" Naruto winked and disappeared in a flash of yellow.

"Yeah… I can only hope…"

**A little earlier. Kumogakure no sato. Sewers…**

"Huff… Huff… You will not escape!"

"Shit! Do something, you useless bitch!"

"Fuck you, Hidan!" Tayuya screamed back. "See that?! She's engulfed in that biju cloak made out of fire! My arsenal mostly consists of fire techniques!"

"You're fucking useless!" Hidan screamed at her again. "What should we do, Kakuzu?"

"First of all stop yelling." The bounty hunter replied, dodging another blue fireball. "We need to capture the Nibi host alive… Really hard to do that with techniques like ours."

"Yeah, I heard that." Tayuya nodded. "I only have one technique that can affect her in this state, but it will kill her instantly. We need to remove that chakra cloak around her."

"How about you use _that_?" Kakuzu asked.

"No, not yet." The girl replied. "Do you have mastery over water? There's plenty right here."

"Not a bad idea actually." Kakuzu paused in thoughts. "Do you think that cloak will work under water?"

"Not sure, but it's worth a try." Tayuya stated. "Use earth to get her underwater and…"

"Take that, you bitch!" Hidan's angry yell suddenly interrupted their peaceful conversation.

Both Akatsuki members turned their heads just in time to see Hidan's scythe go right through Nibi's chakra cloak and cut its host's arm.

"Gah!" The jinchuriki, also known as Nii Yugito, grunted in pain, holding her right shoulder.

"Scratch that plan." Tayuya said with a sigh.

"Damn, I'll have to see his fucking ritual again." Kakuzu cursed. "Can't you do this _now_?!"

"No, not yet." Tayuya replied, shaking her head.

"Double damn!"

"Ritual commence!" Hidan yelled, starting to draw a symbol on the ground.

"Oi, what the hell are you doing?" Yugito questioned his actions.

"You'll see soon enough, bitch!"

"I doubt that, motherfucka."

"Wha…?" Hidan only had the time to turn his head before his body was crushed under a massive octopus tentacle.

"There!" Tayuya exclaimed, throwing a kunai behind her back.

"Nice try." The intruder said, tilting his head to the side, effectively evading the projectile. "But I'm not going to be taken down that easily."

Tayuya grinned in response. "No doubt."

"Kirabi-sensei!" Yugito shouted in high spirit. "I owe you one!"

"Tayuya, do that now!" Kakuzu whispered to his partner… only for her grin to widen.

"Already done."

"Ho-Ho! Did you really believe that the victory will be so easy to achieve?!" Kirabi said in his usual manner. "I won't leave my student behind, 'cus I'm…"

"I knew you won't." A sudden voice stated from behind.

"Wha…?" Kirabi turned around and…

SLASH.

…Got a sword blade in his stomach.

"SENSEI!"

"GUAH!" The dark skinned man spat some blood. "Jin… Kisaragi…"

"Indeed." Naruto stated with a smirk on his face. "I knew you won't leave her to die. That's why I told Tayuya here to tip you off about the attack. I thank you, Kirabi. Your stupidity made my job that much easier." He finished, placing a seal on jinchuriki's forehead. "Tayuya, patch him up."

"Huh? Why?" The girl asked, still doing what he asked.

"He needs to survive until the sealing is complete." He turned around. "Now, one more thing to do…" He said, looking at Yugito's panting form.

"Oi, you asshole!"

Slowly Naruto turned his head to glance at Hidan, who miraculously recovered yet again.

"The bitch is mine and…!"

Before he could even finish his speech, Naruto was already in front of him and stabbed the cultist in the chest with his sword.

"Gh…" Hidan looked down and suddenly started to laugh. "Ghahahahaha! I am immortal, you idiot! Nothing can…!"

"**Rengoku Hyoya."**

"Wha…?" Was the last thing Hidan managed to say before his body completely turned into ice.

"He's all yours." Jin stated, removing the blade.

"Oh, how long I was waiting for this!" Kakuzu stated happily, dashing forward and… shattering Hidan's body with a mighty punch. "YES!"

"Stop that, you sound like a child." Naruto stated, walking towards Yugito. "And that's really hard, knowing your age."

"Shut up!" The bounty hunter spat. "So? When do you want to do this?"

"Right now. There is no time to wait."

"Oi, what the hell are you talking about?" Yugito asked, standing on her knees.

"Nothing you should know about." Naruto stated, pressing another seal on her forehead.

"Done." Tayuya said, finishing bandaging Kirabi's body. "He should be alive for the next three days… Wait, there are only three of us! Shouldn't it take longer?"

"It won't." Naruto replied, doing a handseal. "Kagebunshin no jutsu."

PUFF.

Seven other Narutos appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Get ready, I will summon the Mazo now."

"You know…" Kakuzu began as Naruto prepared the technique. "Your plan is pretty daring even for someone like you. Do you hate that guy so much?"

"I do." Jin said dangerously. "Now don't interrupt me."

"Hai, hai." Kakuzu looked away.

"Say…" Tayuya suddenly began. "I thought you wanted to take the bounty on his head."

"I did."

"So what changed?"

"Nothing." Kakuzu replied. "My will to live is simply stronger than my thirst for money. The offer to kill Hidan also helped."

"Heh." The girl smirked. "You were always the smartest out of that bunch."

"No, not the smartest." The bounty hunter shook his head. "Just the most cautious one."

"Enough, it's complete." Naruto interrupted as a giant statue started to appear from underground. "Let's do this."

**Konohagakure no sato. Tsunade's office…**

"H-Here are the reports, T-Tsunade-sama."

The legendary medic sighed in resignation. "Shit… Alright, give them here. And Shizune?"

"H-Hai?" The assistant responded cautiously.

"Look, sorry I yelled at you yesterday. It's just…" Tsunade held a pause. "You take your job way too seriously."

"B-But you were going to drink at work and…!" Shizune tried to protest.

"I was not in the middle of some difficult operation or anything like that." Tsunade stated, waving her hand. "Even so, do you have any idea how much alcohol I must consume just to feel the effect?!"

"Yeah, I do actually…"

"Then why are you bothering me so much?! Besides, I can read the damn reports even if I _am _drunk. And if Minato don't like that, he can take his job and shove it! I wasn't asking for it! In fact, I'm only here because of…" Tsunade suddenly stopped her rant and looked at something in the window."

"Tsunade-sama?"

"You are free to leave, Shizune."

"Hai!" The girl bowed and left the office.

Tsunade just continued to look in the window for several minutes, thinking of nothing in particular. Just enjoying the view.

"How can such a beautiful place cause so many negative emotions within me?" The legendary medic quietly asked herself. "Okay, back to work…" She was just about to grab the first piece of paper, when suddenly…

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune's head suddenly appeared in the door frame once again.

"What is it? I said you can leave."

"B-But you have a visitor, Tsunade-sama." The assistant stated.

"A visitor?" Tsunade asked in confusion. "I was not waiting for any…"

"Strange. The message on my window said you wanted to see me."

Tsunade's eyes widened to their limits when one red haired girl gracefully entered the room. 'Holy fuck! I totally forgot! I had to think of a reason for her to stay in the village! Shit!' The woman started to panic. 'Okay, let's check her first and see if there is anything…' She rolled her eyes. 'What fucking anything?! She's a jinchuriki! There can be no possible disfunction in her organism! I need to…'

"Umm… Are you alright, Tsunade-sama?" Tsubaki asked in concern.

"Wha…?" Tsunade snapped back into reality. "Oh… Oh yeah! Sorry about that, too much work…"

"I see." Tsubaki nodded. "So? Why have you summoned me, Tsunade-sama?"

"Umm… Well, it's for your medical checkup!" The blond woman stated with a wink.

"Checkup?" Tsubaki raised an eyebrow. "But my body can't get unwell because of Kyuubi."

'Damn, she's also clever! Still…' Tsunade smiled. "Well, Kyuubi or not, you are still an active shinobi. Therefore, you must undergo it like everyone else."

"Okay, I don't have problems with that." The girl nodded.

"Goodie! Then lie down on that couch and relax."

"Hai."

Tsunade stood up from her desk and started to slowly walk towards her patient. Slowly because she was already trying to think what she can possibly find in Tsubaki's body.

"Alright, ready?"

"Yes."

The medic sighed and started her diagnostic jutsu. 'Fuck, just as I thought. She is a picture of perfect health! Not even one fucking disfunction! Shit, I'll have to think something up after all… Alright, think Tsunade! How about unusual influence from Kyuubi? No, Minato will immediately ask a Hyuga to look her over. Then what? Something Byakugan can't see… Maybe nervous system? Yes, that could work. But if she persist that she's alright Minato will just ask another medic and… Damn, not working either. I need to…' Thet second her hand passed Tsubaki's stomach. "Excuse me?"

"What?" Tsubaki asked in confusion.

But Tsunade paid her no mind. Instead she just moved her hand over Tsubaki's stomach again and… well…

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" The legendary medic yelled at the top of her lungs, taking a step backwards, tripping and falling right on her ass. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" She repeated again, pointing her finger at Tsubaki from her position on the floor.

"W-What happened?" Tsubaki asked in slight fear. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"You bet your ass there is!" Tsunade shouted, getting up slowly. "And thank the heavens that this is a sound proof cabinet, or else the entire village would've been here this very moment. Now…" She walked to her desk and pulled out yet another bottle of sake. "Close the door and get over here."

"O-Okay, but…" Tsubaki began, doing as she was told. "But can you at least tell me what caused your reaction."

"No, girl." Tsunade said, downing her alcohol. "How about _you tell me_."

"Tell you what?"

The medic rolled her eyes. "Had any sex lately."

Tsubaki understood everything instantly. "Y-You mean…" Her eyes widened in shock. "Oh god…"

"Want some?" Tsunade asked, pointing at the bottle.

"Yeah…"

"Good. Now tell me…" The blond woman started, pouring the drink. "When was the last time you did _that_?"

Tsubaki blushed crimson. "Well umm…"

"Well what?"

"Umm… yesterday?"

Tsunade looked away, remembering something.

_Flashback…_

"_My dear sister is to blame for all of this."_

"_What? You stabbed yourself because of her?"_

"_Actually yes."_

_End flashback…_

Tsunade's jaw dropped. "Tell me it wasn't him."

The red haired girl only closed her eyes.

"Oh shit…" Tsunade mumbled, placing her hand on her forehead. "This is really bad. You two are siblings, so…"

"Tsunade-sama…" Tsubaki tried to interrupt, but Tsunade just continued her rant.

"…So the abortion must take place…"

"Tsunade-sama, please…"

"…I will do everything myself…"

"Please listen…"

"…So no one will have to know and…"

"LISTEN TO ME FOR A MOMENT!"

That did the trick.

"What?" Tsunade asked. "Have any more shocking discoveries to add?!"

"Yes." The girl took a deep breath. "We are not related."

Tsunade's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. "What?! What do you mean not related?! I did the blood test myself and…!"

"Please, let me explain!" Tsubaki interrupted, raising her hand. "But first I must ask you not to tell anyone about what I'm going to say next. No one beside myself knows this and I want it to stay this way… for now at least."

Tsunade sighed. "Alright, but…" A sudden idea appeared in her mind. "But then you must promise me not to leave the village under any circumstances."

Now Tsubaki's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. "I… I can't promise that! I must…"

"That, or I'm telling your father about your condition." Tsunade stated. "Sorry, kid, but it has to be done. Believe me, it's for your sake."

"I…" The girl frowned. "I guess I don't have a choice."

"Good. Now on with it."

"Okay." Tsubaki took a deep breath. "Actually, I learned it three years ago, right after Jin's betrayal." She paused. "It was my first conversation with Kyuubi…"

_Flashback…_

"_**It's about your brother…"**_

_Tsubaki tilted her head to the side. "You mean Naruto… Or Jin… Anyway, what about him?"_

"_**You are not blood related."**_

_Girl's eyebrows rose. "What do you mean not related? You just said yourself he was my brother."_

"_**Yes, I thought so myself…" **__The demon started his explanation. __**"Until some of his blood accidentally got into your system during that fight in the valley."**_

"…_And?"_

"_**And your blood is not even that of distant cousins. You and he are not related." **__Kyuubi finally dropped the bomb._

"_B-But how?!" Tsubaki stuttered in shock. "Father said we are! Jin said we are! Even that Itachi person…"_

"_**Be calm, girl." **__Kyuubi interrupted. __**"I wouldn't be able to explain it myself… If I didn't get a portion of my other half's memories along with that blood."**_

"_A memory?" The red haired girl asked._

"_**Yes. When his mind was still his own." **__The demon stated.__** "You see, when he was little, he suffered a critical amount of damage done to his body. As a result, he almost lost all his blood. He would've surely died if not for some woman, who donated hers. And here is what I think. Perhaps their bloods were not matched, so my other part had to make adjustments in order to survive. Unfortunately… Or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, it is almost impossible to work with unfamiliar material, which in this case was donated blood. So, being in the critical situation, my other part did the only thing possible to keep himself alive… He changed your brother's body so it could match the injected blood, completely changing it DNA in the process."**_

"_Umm…" Tsubaki looked lost._

"_**Damn it…" **__Kyuubi cursed. __**"I believe that my other part changed your brother's cellar structure, almost completely obliterating the traits of the woman you call your mother. It is a wild guess, but I just can't see another one."**_

"_Almost?"_

"_**Yes, almost…"**_

_Tsubaki thought for a minute, silently trying to digest everything that she was just told._

"_But wait!" She suddenly exclaimed. "Even if it's true, that only erased my mother's traits! That means he still has father's DNA!"_

"_**Correct." **__The demon nodded his head, taking a small pause, before dropping an even bigger bomb. Probably the biggest in Tsubaki's life. __**"He is indeed the child of Namikaze Minato… **_**You**_** are not."**_

**...**

**And that's it. And hey, some people actually guessed what's going to happen in this chapter! So the award goes to… Shit, I don't remember… Sorry.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. And if you're a crazy EHD fan, then yeah, I already got five chapters. But I won't start uploading until I'm done with this story. Don't worry, I'm planning to end it soon.**

**Fuck like hell and sleep well.**

**Darthemius.**


	27. Plan B

**Darthemius AN!**

**Darthemuis: Oh hell yeah! I'm finally done with this damn chapter!**

**Naruto: Took you a while.**

**Darthemius: I'd see how long it will take you if you were in my condition. Fuck, I need to get out of here, the walls are distracting me.**

**Naruto: Be thankful it's walls and not telletubies.**

**Darthemius: YEOW! Don't say that word!**

**Naruto (Smirking): What, telletubies?**

**Darthemius (Shuddering): Yes, that one! Fuck this, I'm out! (Leaving the apartment)**

**Naruto: Shit, and what am I supposed to do now? (Noticing the stack of paper on the table and grinning evilly) Well now! Maybe I can entertain myself a little after all!**

**Trish (From bathroom): Oi, Naruto! Care to help me with my back?**

**Naruto: Then again, why entertain myself when I have Trish! Coming, baby!**

**Silence…**

**Tifa Lockhart (Entering the apartment): Hello? Anybody here? Darth? Naruto?**

**Silence…**

**Tifa: Aww… Maybe I'll just wait for them right he… (Noticing the stack of paper on the table) Huh? What's this? Oh! A new "WOTR" chapter! Let's see… Wait, that won't do! It lacks romance whatsoever! Well not if I can help it!**

_**Tifa's starting to write…**_

"…_**Naruto and Tsubaki suddenly met in the forest. Slowly they walked closer to each other, took each other's hands, briefly glanced at the full moon above them, stared in each other's eyes, leaned closer and…"**_

**Tifa's cell phone: TRA-TA-TA-TA TA DA DA TA-DA!**

**Tifa (Picking up): Yeah? (Eyes widening in shock) Oh, hi Cloud! Where I am? I'm… Well… I uh… I'm in shop! What? Buy milk? Sure, on my way! (Leaving the apartment)**

**Silence…**

**Aizen (Opening the door): Darthemius, I need your help to… Huh?**

**Silence…**

**Aizen: He's not here, a shame. I guess I'll wait the… Oh! (Noticing WOTR chapter) How nice… Really lacks reality though. Well, I'd be a waste to leave it like that.**

_**Aizen's starting to write…**_

"…_**Naruto and Tsubaki suddenly met in the forest. Slowly they walked closer to each other, took each other's hands, briefly glanced at the full moon above them, stared in each other's eyes, leaned closer and… Tore each other's clothes off and went right at it."**_

**Aizen (Pleased with his work): There. Now it's much more fitting to be called Darthemius's work.**

**Aizen's cell phone: I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie wooooorld! Life in plastic! It's…!**

**Aizen (Quickly picking up and looking around to see if anyone heard that): "…?"**

**Silence…**

**Aizen (In relief): Whew… Gotta change my ringtone… (Into the phone) Yes? What? New Bleach arc? I thought I'm down and done… No? Of course I agree! When? On my way! (Leaving the apartment)**

**Silence…**

**Wekser (Entering the room): Hey, guys! Let's go drinking and…!**

**Silence…**

**Wesker (In disappointment): Shit, don't tell me they left without me. Well fuck, if that's how it is, then I'm gonna sit right here… (Sitting down on a couch) And when they come back, I'll give them a piece of my… (Noticing the stack of paper) Oh? Ha, a new chapter! Wait a moment! I can't believe Darth wrote that! It completely lacks sonovabitching! Well, have no fear! Uncle Wesker's here!**

_**Wesker's starting to write…**_

"…_**Naruto and Tsubaki suddenly met in the forest. Slowly they walked closer to each other, took each other's hands, briefly glanced at the full moon above them, stared in each other's eyes, leaned closer and… Tore each other's clothes off and went right at it.**_

_**And at the most important moment Jiraiya jumps down from a tree waves his hand any yells 'HELLO!'"**_

**Wekser: Well, now **_**that**_** really looks like something Darthemius could write!**

**Naruto (leaving the bathroom): Now that felt good… Oh, hey Al! What's up?**

**Wesker: Hey, Naruto. I just came in to offer to go and get our asses drunk… Actually I thought you were doing just that, only without me…"**

**Naruto (Waving his hand): Nah, Darth went out. (Pointing behind his back at the bathroom) And I went in.**

**Wesker: Trish's in there?**

**Naruto: Yep.**

**Wesker: Damn, missed… But hey, we can still go and get drunk!**

**Naruto: Sure, I'm on! (Leaving the apartment)**

**Silence…**

**Darthemius: (Opening the door): Whew, the weather is crap these days… Wha…?! (Noticing the state of his chapter) What the fuck?! Who wrote that cra… Hey, not half bad actually. Just change 'Jiraiya' to 'Tsunade' and we'll have a new chapter! A little short, but it'll do…**

**Trish (From bathroom): Hey, Darthy! Care to help me with my front?**

**Darthemius (Raising an eyebrow): Shouldn't it be your back?**

**Trish: Nah, Naruto already helped with my back. Now I need someone to do the front.**

**Darthemius: Sure thing, girl! Count me in. Be there in a few seconds…**

**Darthemius AN part 2!**

**Well hello, guys. It really took a while this time. Mostly it was because I got ill like shit. Fuck, constant coughing made my head hurt.**

**But no matter, I'm up and so is the new chapter.**

**By the way, is anyone playing "Star Wars: The Old Republic?" Yeah, it's not KOTOR, but I liked it. Got level 50 already, but the gear is crap, so no one takes me in operations. Sad…**

**Anyway, since you guys liked it so much last time… And since there are some who rightfully pointed that I forgot something… Here I present to your attention the continuation of…**

**DRATHEMIUS'S CLICHÉ CRAP LIST!**

**CLICHÉ CRAP NUMBER FIVE: Naruto is chosen by some random deity to be his/her/its champion! All because of being a pure innocent child… or something like that. Because of that he's granted SUPERPOWERS! Now he can move a mountain, fuck grown up women and even make your granny young again! Despite all that he still finds himself losing to guys like Itachi, Orochimaru and so on. But he has a solution to all his problems! He's just gonna gather all the girls he slept with, call them a harem and swarm the enemy!**

**SLAP YOUR FOREHEAD HERE.**

**Okay, not really different from having twenty seven bloodlines, but still leaves its own mark. For the creators of such stories gives their character a nearly godlike powers to the point where they can create their own DIMENSION. But he still manages to lose every so on. I understand, you can't create a story where the hero always wins. It won't be much of a story. If that's the case, you just need to adjust the power, or think of the plot before you actually start writing.**

**CLICHÉ CRAP NUMBER SIX: Naruto is banished from Konoha by a screeching Sakura and the village council for damaging Sasuke during their fight in the valley of the end. Being the good person that he is, and having no choice in the matter, he actually turns and leaves. Tsunade's angry, Hinata's devastated… But Naruto's not giving up! He will still never give up! Never leave his dream of being the Hokage! Never stop protecting the people that hate him! Never… Okay, I can't do this anymore.**

**SLAP YOUR FOREHEAD HERE.**

**Do I even need to comment on that?!**

**Alright. I think you've had enough of my ramblings for one chapter. Now here's what you actually came looking for. Enjoy!**

**...**

Chapter twenty seven: Plan B.

"Shin-ne!" – talks.

'Nah.' – thoughts.

"**You will." – **demonic/jutsu.

**...**

**Konohagakure no sato. Tsunade's office…**

"Wait...!" Tsunade raised her hands. "Wait a goddamn second! That can't possibly be. I did the blood test myself!"

"Really?" Tsubaki's eyebrows rose. "What test did you do exactly?"

"Well. I compared Minato and Jin… Shit." The medic cursed. "But that's still impossible! You're using Hiraishin! And you can only use it if you're Minato's…"

"No." The younger girl shook her head. "Father had to recreate it completely for my usage."

Tsunade tilted her head to the side. "Excuse me, what?"

Tsubaki sighed. "Three years ago, a month before the finals of the chuunin exam." She began. "Father wanted real hard for me to use Hiraishin in the finals. But no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't use it. A week before the finals father has finally had it, and decided to recreate Hiraishin just for my usage. Have you ever wondered why I always disappear in a red flash instead of yellow?"

"I did actually…" Tsunade stated. "But I thought it was because of some personal trait, like your hair color for example."

"It's not." Tsubaki stated. "Jin also disappears in yellow, and he uses father's kunais as well."

"Damn, that's… Damn." Tsunade paused. "Have you confronted anyone about it yet?"

"I told you I didn't."

"Right, right…" The legendary medic massaged her temples. "Sorry, it's just too much to take in."

"Actually it's good that you've learned. Now I can finally talk to someone about it." Tsubaki stated. "The fact that you're a medic helps as well."

"Really?" Tsunade asked in surprise. "Why is that?"

"Because there is something I must ask." The red haired girl answered. "Tell me, can a woman give birth to two children from two different fathers at the same time?"

Tsunade's eyes widened. "Now _that_ is a question…" She paused in thought. "Well, I guess it's possible in theory. But in order for that to happen, both children must be conceived in a very short time. Two days at most. That leaves only two options. Either you're a god's child… or your mother loved having threesomes, and, by some miracle, got knocked up by two men at the same time."

Tsubaki closed her eyes sadly. "We both know it's not the former."

"Indeed." Tsunade frowned as well. "But whatever happened, I'm sure she must have a good reason for…"

"Please, Tsunade-sama." Tsubaki interrupted, raising her hand. "I just… Don't care about that anymore."

"Huh?!" The medic exclaimed in surprise. "How can you not care about something like that?! Don't you want to know who your real parents are?!"

"Do you think Jin cares?" The younger girl countered.

Tsunade took a pause. "No, he really doesn't. All he cares about is his revenge."

"Exactly." Tsubaki nodded. "And all I care about is saving him from it."

"You should stop." The blond woman sighed. "There is no stopping him…"

"You assume wrong, Tsunade-sama." Tsubaki interrupted. "I'm not going to stop him from taking vengeance. I just want to show him that it's not the only thing he has…" She looked down. "And I guess now I know how."

"But what about Minato and Kushina? They…!"

"Father will be devastated, yes. And mother… I guess I just don't want to know the truth." The red haired girl stated. "And I think it's best to leave everything as it is."

"And you're going to bear that burden alone?"

Tsubaki smiled in response. "Not if I can help it."

**Unknown location…**

"I'm a roller, I'm a rider, I'm number one motherfucking survivor! So move over, I'm the driver! And I'm high, and I'm gonna keep getting higher! Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

"I hate you…" Kakuzu stated, trembling from anger. "I really hate you. I've never hated anyone more!"

"Hey, I'm not very fond of their singing either." Naruto replied, pointing at his seven clones… who were still singing in unison.

"Oh yeah?!" Tayuya responded sarcastically. "Then why the fuck are you singing along with them, shithead?"

The blond just grinned at her. "Well, if you can't beat them, join them!"

"You can't beat your own clones?!" Kakuzu asked mockingly.

"Sure I can." Naruto stated. "But who are going to do the sealing then, you moron?!"

"Tch." The bounty hunter spat. "I still hate you."

"And I feel so bad about it… Oh look, it's over."

THUD.

Kirabi's body fell lifelessly on the rocky floor.

"Fucking finally!" Tayuya cursed, jumping down next to it. "I swear it took forever!"

"It could be faster if not for his singing." Kakuzu muttered, doing the same.

"Quit complaining. This is the last one you will ever endure." Naruto stated and did a handseal to dispel all of his clones.

PUFF.

"Whow!" He suddenly lost his balance and almost fell over… if not for Tayuya who quickly got under his shoulder.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked in concern.

Naurto looked at her in amusement. "Aww Tayuya! You're sweet!"

"S-Shut up." The girl looked away with a faint pink blush on her cheeks. "You shouldn't overexert yourself like that. When was the last time you took a rest?"

"I'll rest when I'm dead." Naruto stated, standing up straight. "Time to put plan B into motion." He turned to the bounty hunter. "Kakuzu, you take the body and go to Kirigakure immediately. Mizukage is in on this, just tell her I sent you."

"Hmm, alright." Kakuzu picked up Kirabi's body. "And if I run into anyone?"

"Kill them." Naruto stated coldly. "Until I'm done, you are dead to the world."

"I see… And what about you?" The older man asked. "You never told me what you're going to do."

"Hmhmhmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled, picking up the body of one Nii Yugito. "What else! Come on, Tayuya. We have a date with _the god_!"

**With Sasuke…**

"I have come to repay my debt to you, Elder Cat."

"I see…" The old woman replied, looking at the gifts that were presented to her. "So Orochimaru is dead I presume. Eh, Sasuke-kun?"

Said Uchiha smiled. "You presume right. I'll just need some equipment for what I'm about to do. I hope the price won't be too high."

"That depends on what your goal is, boy." The Elder Cat replied. "Tell me what you're after."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I'm after Jin Kisaragi's head."

Silence.

"B-Baa-sama…" One of the younger girls whispered.

"Quiet!" The old woman shouted. "Uchiha Sasuke. You can have everything you wish."

"Huh?" Suigetsu's eyebrows rose. "Just like that?"

"I can sense great anger and fear from the inhabitants of this room." Juugo stated. "They emerged once Kisaragi's name was mentioned. They have a history with him."

"Is this true?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." The Elder Cat took a deep breath to calm herself. "You can call that history if you wish." Her eyes opened slowly, just to show her inner malice and hatred for the man. "One year ago my youngest son decided to make a name for himself. Without consulting with me… or anyone for that matter, he left the compound and journeyed in search of Jin Kisaragi."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Did he succeed?"

"That he did." The older woman nodded her head. "A week later Kisaragi himself appeared before me and threw the remaining pieces of my son at my feet. Then he had the audacity to rub my son's weakness in my face and disappear. I will do anything to see that man dead."

"On that we agree." Sasuke wisibly relaxed. "And I won't need many things, just basic clothes and equipment. I'm confident in my skills."

The Elder Cat looked him dead in the eye. "Yes, that's exactly what my son told me in our last conversation. Be careful, Sasuke-kun. If you can't take him down, I don't know who can."

"Don't worry, I will." Sasuke replied coldly. "Even if it will be the last thing I'll do."

**Akatsuki hideout…**

"ASSHOLES!" Naruto yelled deep into the cave.

"Holes… Holes… Holes…" An echo rushed through the cave.

"Ha, too true!" The blond stated. "I don't even know which one suit them better."

"Shit, why did I have to carry this bitch all the way here?" Tayuya asked, throwing Yugito's unconscious body down on the ground.

"Because, my dear, having her soft firm body in my hands would've made me tense in certain areas." Jin responded. "Which in turn would've lead to me molesting you for the entire duration of our trip."

The girl raised an eyebrow in confusion. "So? That's what I was hoping for."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Can't say it never crossed my mind either. But then we would still be at Kumo's border, which is bad."

"What's the rush?" Tayuya asked. "I mean I know you want to do that as fast as possible, but…"

"You're late." A sudden deep voice interrupted them.

Naruto turned around and…

"Holy shit!" He pointed his finger at the intruder. "Tayuya, it's a god! A GOD! A REAL FUCKING GOD!" He shoved a camera in girl's arms. "Here, take a picture of us together!"

Pain's eyes narrowed in anger. "You're really starting to test my patience, Kisaragi. Where have you been?"

Naruto grinned. "And here I thought gods are all knowing. Take a look down there."

Ignoring the remark, Pain did just as Jin said, finally noticing Yugito's body.

"Niibi jinchuriki." His eyes narrowed once again. "That was not your target. And where are Hidan and Kakuzu?"

"We brought bad news, Pain-sama." Tayuya began. "Hidan and Kakuzu have perished during our fight in Kumogakure."

"Our fight?" Pain asked suspiciously.

"Oh yeah! I had other things to attend to, so I told Tayuya to stick with Hidan and Kakuzu for a while." Jin stated.

"And that proved to be a life-saving decision." The girl finished. "Kumo was expecting us and laid down an ambush. Instead of one, we got two jinchuriki working together. Hachibi came to assist his student here." She pointed down at Yugito. "Hidan and Kakuzu were killed. I would've been dead as well, but I had one of Jin's Hiraishin kunais with me for a critical situation."

"Yeah, Tay summoned me, and together we were able to not only get our asses out of there in one piece, but also salvage the situation."

"Hmm…" Pain studied Naruto for a minute. "This is troubling. With Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori and Zetsu dead, we are down four members. And we still have a lot of hosts to seal."

"Well, how about I give you a solution then?" Jin asked with a smirk.

Pain held a pause and then spoke. "I can at least hear it."

"Okay then!" Naruto began in high spirit. "Did Deidara complete his assignment?"

"He did." The leader informed. "He is on his way here actually."

"Great! So all that remains is to catch Rukubi, Nanabi, Hachibi and Kyuubi. So here is what I propose. Me and Tayuya separate and catch Rokubi and Nanabi. Then we seal them, join back together and capture Hachibi. That only leaves you with the Kyuubi."

"Three more jinchuriki?" Pain began. "If you're so eager, then perhaps I should assign you Kyuubi as well?"

"Oh no, no, no!" Naruto waved his hands dismissively. "She will no doubt will be heavily guarded and held tightly within Konoha. Attacking it directly is beyond me. To do that and survive you need to be… you know, a god."

Pain hissed lowly. "Fine. But that comes later. First we must seal Niibi. Immediately."

Naruto's eyebrows rose. "Wait, you mean right now?"

"Yes, right now."

'Shit, I didn't even rest after the first sealing…' He thought, feeling sorry for himself already.

But then things got even worse.

"I'm back, un."

Naruto turned around, noticing in horror that it was indeed true. Deidara was back… Deidara was back with another jinchuriki.

"Fucking shit…" He whispered. "Don't tell me we're gonna have two sealings in a row…"

"Who wanted to rush things?" Tayuya mocked. "Enjoy."

**Konohagakure no sato. Dango shop…**

"Hey, Hinata!" Tsubaki walked over, waving to her recently acquired friend. "I'm sorry for the delay."

"You're late, Namikaze." The Hyuga said back. "That's not like you. Did something happen?"

"Y-Yeah, you can say that…" The red head muttered, sitting down.

"Problems? Need any help?"

"Wha…?" Tsubaki exclaimed, only then processing the question. "Oh… No, thank you. It's uh… personal."

Hinata shrugged. "I don't enjoy gossiping. I can keep a secret."

Tsubaki smiled sadly. "Sorry, Hinata. I would've told you otherwise, but this is too personal."

"Okay, I know when not to push."

"Great. So? What did you ask me here for?"

Hinata paused for a moment. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. An interesting piece of information came in." She began. "And it's actually so interesting that I'm not even supposed to tell you anything. But I thought that this matter is… well, personal." The girl finished with a smirk. "Perhaps I shouldn't say it after all."

"Oh, haha! Very funny." Tsubaki responded, rolling her eyes. "So?"

"Hmm." Hinata folded her arms in front of her chest. "Say, does the name Uchiha Sasuke ring any bells?"

Tsubaki's face immediately lost all playfulness. "Go on."

Hinata studied her friend's face for a moment and decided to do so. "Alright. Apparently your old teammate has managed to outsmart Orochimaru himself. Sasuke annihilated him and fled. Reports confirm that now he's on the loose with a group of fugitives."

"Sasuke…" Tsubaki whispered. "That's not good. Do you know what he's after?"

"Pfff!" Hinata scoffed. "Please, I'm almost the ANBU commander now. Information is my work as well as my weapon. Of course I know what he's after."

"Then you also know why he must be stopped."

The raven haired girl raised an eyebrow at this. "Eh? You don't really think he can take on Jin, right?"

"No." Tsubaki said confidently. "I think he will fail and die. And I don't want for that to happen."

"Why? If he's stupid enough to try…" Hinata began when she was interrupted.

"He is. I know he is." Tsubaki stated. "But we were friends once. And I'm not the one who will stay idly and watch my friends die. I will…" Her eyes suddenly widened in obvious shock and horror. "Oh god…"

"What?" Hinata asked in concern. "Your 'personal' problem again?"

"Indeed." Tsubaki nodded her head slowly, still with shocked expression on her face. "I have just realized that I won't be able to do a damn thing about Sasuke…"

Hinata just tilted her head in confusion. "Strange. I half-expected you to run off immediately, saying something like 'I will save you, Sasuke'!"

"I would, if I could." Tsubaki stated grimly. "Apparently I won't be able to leave the village for a while."

"And why is that?" The ANBU asked.

"Well, it's because…" The red head paused. "Because I made a vow, alright? I promised not to leave the village. That's why…" She looked at Hinata hopefully.

"Why are you…?" The girl in question quickly understood her friend's intentions. "Oh no! I'm not going after him!"

"Please, Hinata! It's the only way!"

"Hell no!" The Hyuga argued. "He's your friend; I never gave two damns about him. Besides, have you forgotten what I did to him back then at the chuunin exam?! He will probably try to kill me next time we meet!"

"Perhaps." Tsubaki nodded again. "But I have confidence in your abilities. After all, you went toe to toe with me. And besides, you won't be going alone."

"Hah! That's actually questionable." Hinata exclaimed. "A mission like that will be ranked as 'personal'. That means if I'm allowed to go, I will only be able to take with me people who volunteer. Do you know a single person who will volunteer going after your Uchiha friend?"

Tsubaki grinned. "Perhaps I know a few…"

**Akatsuki hideout…**

"Wait a god damn second!" Deidara yelled in outrage.

"_God damn_?!" Naruto replied, mocking a shocked expression. "You just cursed a god! A REAL god! Heretic!"

"Shut up!" Now it was Pain and Deidara yelling simultaneously.

"Forget him!" Deidara spoke again. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Even if these assholes…" He pointed at Naruto and Tayuya. "Even if they separate, and you get the Kyuubi, there should still be one jinchuriki left! So why the hell have they been assigned it as well?!"

"Yeah, listen to Deidara-sempai!" Tobi added. "The two of us are unbeatable!"

"As much as I hate to admit it…" Pain began, as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. "They are very operative, so they will be able to capture both Rokubi and Nanabi faster than you."

"And what about Hachibi?!" The clay user persisted.

"I doubt you will be able to apprehend this one." The leader stated.

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do?!"

"Hmm." Pain held a pause. "Perhaps you will be interested in another thing. One of your other assignments have been busted, Deidara."

"Huh? Which one?" The blond asked.

"Orochimaru." The leader stated. "Apparently he's been taken out."

"Such a waste." Naruto exclaimed in mocking tone.

"True. Still, I wonder who did it." Tayuya added. "That asshole had a knock of survival. Killing him should've taken some… improvisation."

"I don't know the details." Pain stated. "But as for who… Perhaps you heard the name, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Of course I…" Naruto's eyebrows rose in confusion. "Who?"

Tayuya rolled her eyes. "The imbecile you used to get to Itachi."

"Ah!" Naruto's eyebrows rose once more, in realization this time. "That one! Sorry, but I have short memory on minor sub-characters who matter the least."

The red head sweatdropped. "You could at least remember his name."

"What for?" Naruto shrugged. "I wasn't paid to do that."

"Hey, now you're stealing Kakuzu's line!"

"Oh yeah?! Well, you've been stealing Hidan's lines for years!"

"Which ones?!"

"The ones like: 'you can kiss my fucking ass, shitheads'!"

"Oh yeah?! Well you can just go and do just that, shithead!"

"Oh yeah?! Well then you can…"

"SHUT UP!" Pain interrupted. "One more word and I'll kill both of you myself."

Naruto and Tayuya looked down in shame. "Sorry." They both muttered at the same time.

"GRRRRRRRRRRR!" Pain growled, clenching his jaw as tight as he could. "DEIDARA! You find Uchiha Sasuke and dispose of him!"

"With pleasure, un!"

"Excellent! Now you will all shut up until the sealing is complete, or I swear to god…!"

"Hey!" Naruto pointed at Pain. "That's not something a god should say!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**Konohagakure no sato. Namikaze estate…**

"Wow, I know I asked for you to come, but I never expected for all of you to actually show up." Tsubaki said in surprise.

Indeed, all members of her graduation class have showed up. Even Kakashi and Anko came.

"What are you talking about!" Kiba replied. "You were always there if we needed it! Of course we'll come to your aid!"

"Well, it's not exactly my aid…" Tsubaki muttered quietly. "Wait, even you, Kakashi? Don't you have… I don't know, old ladies to walk across the road?"

The jounin smiled kindly. "I tried that, yes. But then a black cat crossed my path, so I decided to come after all."

"More like I kicked his ass in the right direction." Anko added, winking at Tsubaki.

"Right… Anyway, back to the reason why I gathered all of you here." The red head began. "You see, I have a situation, and I can't handle it directly."

"Is this about Jin?" Anko asked hopefully. "I still have to kick his ass for leaving me… us I mean!"

"No." Tsubaki shook her head. "It's about a former teammate of mine."

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said in shock.

"Yeah." Tsubaki folded her hands. "He has killed Orochimaru and now he's by himself."

"HE WHAT?!" Anko yelled. "How could he do that on his own?!"

"We have the information that Orochimaru was at his weakest." Hinata replied. "It was time for him to switch bodies. Apparently Sasuke disagreed with Orochimaru taking his."

"Not very surprising." Anko huffed. "So what do you want us to do? Bring the boy wonder back?"

"Yes." Tsubaki nodded. "For if he finds what he's looking for, it will be his head."

"And he's looking for Kisaragi I presume." Shikamaru wondered.

"Correct." Tsubaki nodded again.

"Hmm… Are you so sure about the outcome, Tsubaki-chan?" Kakashi asked. "After all, he didn't kill us when he had the chance back then."

"Back then it was… different." The red head stated.

"Different in which way?"

"I was there."

"Oh."

"Indeed. I don't think Jin will be so merciful with Sasuke."

"Then perhaps you should come with us this time as well?" Shikamaru asked.

"I… I can't." Thubaki muttered. "That's why I called for your help. Besides, you're coming after Sasuke, not Jin."

"Right, I agreed to lead the mission." Hinata stated. "But since it will be graded as personal, I can only take volunteers with me. So if anyone wants out just stand up and leave."

No one moved.

"Okay then." The Hyuga nodded. "Return to your homes and pack for a two week mission. We're leaving at dawn."

**Six days later. Akatsuki hideout…**

THUD.

"Thank god!" Pain exclaimed in relief, as Yonbi jinchuriki's body hit the ground and stopped to move whatsoever.

"Hey, why are you thanking yourself?" Jin asked.

"Because I won't have to tolerate your presence." The Akatsuki leader replied in anger. "At least for a while. You all have your assignments, dismissed!" And with that his silhouette disappeared from view.

"Dismissed!" Deidara exclaimed in frustration. "We're dismissed! Who does he think he is, some fucking general?!"

"Uh, no man!" Naruto's eyes widened mockingly. "He thinks he's a _GOD_!"

"Hehe, yeah." The clay user chuckled. "Nice getting on his nerves. I'm wondering why he still hasn't killed you for mocking him so much."

"Easy." Naruto shrugged. "If he does, then he'll have to do everything himself. Simple."

"Speaking of that." Deidara suddenly threw one of his clay figures up, and in a puff of smoke a giant bird appeared. "Oi, Tobi! Get your ass over here! We have a job to do!"

"Right away, Deidara-sempaaaaaaai!" The masked man responded cheerfully, missing how dangerously Naruto's eyes narrowed at him.

"Well? What now?" Tayuya asked, watching their two fellow Akatsuki members' retreating backs along with Jin.

"What else?" The man in question shrugged. "The plan seems to be working, so I guess we have two more to catch."

"Damn, that means we'll have to separate after all…" Tayuya whined.

Naruto smirked at that. "Oh, you're missing me already? You're sweet."

"Shut up." The girl blushed. "So? Who am I coming after?"

"Umm…" Naruto looked lost for a moment. "No idea. Who am _I_ coming after?"

"You don't even know who they are?!" Tayuya asked in disbelief.

"Should I?" Naruto asked with a shrug of his shoulders. "I told you, I have a bad memory for minor sub-characters. Besides, _you_ have the list."

"Oh yeah." Tayuya took a note out of her pocket. "Okay, let's see… Utakata, some outcast from Kirigakure. And Fu, a girl from Takigakure."

"You're taking the girl." Naruto responded immediately.

"Wha…?" Tayuya raised an eyebrow. "But her bijuu is stronger. You should…"

"Nah, I don't want to fight a girl." Naruto interrupted by waving his hand.

"I thought you didn't care about your enemy's gender."

"Not if I can help it." The blond shrugged. "But damn, I wonder how that piece of shit managed to take out good ol' Orochi. I mean yeah, he was an ugly homo, but you were right when you said that he had a knack for survival. Not only that, the asshole was also very lucky."

"True." Tayuya agreed. "Perhaps that Uchiha kid managed to catch Orochimaru off guard? Or maybe he got him at _that_ moment?"

"Eh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You mean in a toilet?"

Tayuya's eyes slowly rolled into the back of her head. "No, you idiot. I meant the moment when he had to switch bodies."

"Oh, that one… Yeah, perhaps. Still, they all are not our problem." The blond stated. "Orochimaru is dead, and Uchiha is…"

BLAST.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Naruto muttered, when a sudden explosion happened about two hundred meters to the west of his position. "Right over here?!"

"What?" Tayuya's eyebrows rose. "You mean that's Uchiha?"

"Who else. Let's go."

**A little earlier. Sasuke's location…**

"You can come out now. I know you're there." Sasuke suddenly said, stopping in the middle of the field.

"Huh? I didn't sense anyone." Karin exclaimed in surprise.

The Uchiha glared at her over his shoulder. "Get a grip, Karin. We'll be closing in on our goal soon." He said and looked back straight. "Concentrate. Do you sense the enemy? There are at least two."

"H-Hai…" Karin concentrated for a second… and quickly pointed to their left. "There! Behind that tree!"

"**Raikou no Henka!" **Sasuke shouted immediately, throwing a barrage of lightning infused shurikin right where Karin pointed.

"Wai! Wai! Wai! Wai! Wai!" A single masked man in Akatsuki cloak jumped down from the tree… and landed right on his face. "Ittai! Why are you throwing weapons all of sudden?! You could at least warn me!"

Sasuke looked left and right, ignoring masked man's whining. "Where is the second one?"

"Up here, un!"

The whole group looked up instantly, noticing a number of some clay figures that were falling right on top of them.

"Art is a blast!" Deidara yelled with a happy smile on his face. "KATSU!"

BLAST.

"Hehehe. I never expected it would be so easy. After all, he killed Orochimaru." Deidara shook his head in disappointment. "Such a waste of time…"

Suddenly…

"You talk too much."

"Wha…?" Deidara only barely had the time to jump off of his clay bird before it was cut in two by Sasuke's lightning spear. "How the hell did you get up here?!"

"I'm not obliged to answer to you." Sasuke replied, diving down after falling Deidara. "Juugo, prepare to capture him. We need him alive."

"Aww, I'm so touched!" Deidara exclaimed, creating another clay bird and jumping on top of it. "Just for the record, why do you want me alive?"

"Tch." Sasuke landed on the ground and glared up at his opponent. "I don't. I just need you to tell me one thing." His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Where is Jin Kisaragi?"

"Kisaragi?" Deidara's eyebrow rose. "What the hell do you want from _him_?"

"I want to see his head removed from his shoulders."

"PFFFFFFFT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The clay user laughed at the top of his lungs. "Too bad he can't hear this, he would've laughed as well…"

**Nearby…**

"PFFFFFFFFT HAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! At least he's right in one thing!" Naruto stated, holding his sides from laughing. "Shit, I can't believe this idiot is still after me!"

"Naturally." Tayuya replied. "Or did you expect Orochimaru to actually tell him the truth about his clan?"

"Don't be ridiculous, of course not." Jin waved his hand, watching how Deidara's clay dragon fell right down on his mine field.

BLAST.

"Ouch." The blond flinched. "That gotta hurt… Anyway, no I did not expect him to learn anything. He's a moron. I just thought he would give up and go away."

"Obviously he didn't." The red haired girl said, as Sasuke's team was handling Deidara.

"Obviously."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Pfff." Naruto snarled. "Why should I…" He suddenly paused… noticing Tobi observing everything from a safe distance. "Wait… Wait a second! That's it!"

"That's what?" Tayuya asked.

Naruto grinned evilly. "Time to move into the second phase of the plan."

"Wha…?" Girl's eyes widened. "You mean right now?! But… But you can't…!"

"I can and I will." Jin stated harshly. "Deidara serves no purpose anyway. And it's better that the piece of shit himself sees my betrayal by his own eyes."

"There is no talking you out of it, right?" Tayuya said in resignation.

"No."

"What about Uchiha?"

"I'll waste him as well." Naruto said coldly. "At least like that he'll die with a purpose.

"And what about me?"

"Proceed with the plan. Get the jinchuriki and act like nothing happened. Go."

The red head sighed. "Let me at least…"

"Go!"

"Tch." Tayuya spat. "Don't end up regretting." And with that she disappeared in a burst of flames.

"Regret?" Naruto said in amusement. "I've been regretting my entire life!" His eyebrows furrowed. "Time to do something about it."

**Back with Sasuke's team…**

"Those eyes…" Deidara hissed angrily. "Those damn eyes! You are just like him. Looking down on my art like it's nothing… Looking down on me like I'm nothing!"

"I already told you." Sasuke said, looking up at his enemy. "I don't care about you _and_ your art. And if you hate so much that I look at you with my eyes, then you can just tell me where Kisaragi is hiding and we'll be off."

"Gh… Hm… Hmhmhmhmhahahahaha!" Deidara laughed madly. "I don't think so! I'm going to destroy you! All of you! Oi, Tobi! Get the hell out of here!" With that he took a big chunk of his exploding clay and… started to chew it down.

"Be careful, he's gathering a massive amount of chakra!" Karin warned.

"Perhaps we should follow that guy's advice and run as well?" Suigetsu suggested… just as Deidara opened his mouth and started spitting out his clay in dangerous proportions. "Holy shit! Is that supposed to be another bomb?!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Keep your guard up… I feel something's wrong."

His instincts didn't fail him, for when Deidara's clay reached the ground…

"**Rengoku Hyouya!"**

**(Starting song: "Endless Despair" by Daisuke Ishiwatari)**

Deidara didn't even have enough time to surprise as he, along with his unfinished clay creation turned into nothing but one huge ice block.

"Well, what do you know! I guess this piece of trash's dream has come true! He actually became art itself. Because for me art is… ICE SCULPTURES! Hahahahahaha!"

"Kisaragi." Sasuke muttered, trying to suppress his erupting anger. "So you've finally came out of hiding."

"Hiding?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Hiding from you, you mean?! Get real, you imbecile. I even forgot you still exist."

"Aww, I'm hurt. I really am." Sasuke smirked, relaxing a little. His target was in front of him, and by the looks of it he had no intent to run away. "And here I was, thinking about you all this time."

"Oh ho!" Naruto exclaimed in amusement. "Living with Orochimaru must've affected you after all. I mean, I know I'm handsome and all, but to think about me for three years…" He shook his head. "But where are your manners. Why don't you introduce your little friends to me?"

"You sure you don't remember any of them?" Sasuke asked mockingly.

"Nah. The only thing I remember is that sword." Jin pointed at Suigetsu's blade. "Where did you get it by the way?"

"Cost me a fortune." The Uchiha replied with a shrug. "But it was totally worth it."

"Hahahahaha." Naruto laughed at that. "And there you have the difference between you and me. I got that sword for free and made money by selling it. You bought it and gave to someone else. Stupid."

"Not quite. It gave me an ally." Sasuke stated. "In fact, that's where our differences end. I've spent three years of my life to become just like you and…"

"And failed miserably." Naruto finished for him. "How can you be like me if you never knew me?"

"S-Sasuke…" Karin whispered.

"I know." The Uchiha said back and turned to Naruto again. "Enough chat. I will destroy you, Naruto." With that he quickly drew his katana and stabbed it into the ground. **"Chidori Nagashi!"**

Without any panic Naruto activated his Sharingan, watching how Sasuke's lightning crawled towards him. Quickly sidestepping the deadly flow, he was immediately attacked by Suigetsu.

"Take that!"

CLANG.

Naruto managed to parry Suigetsu's sword with his own, but the sheer force of the blow still knocked him back a few steps.

"Heh. I don't care what your real name is, but I guess I still owe you one for my brother." The white haired teen exclaimed, smiling maniacally.

"On that we agree." Naruto quickly pulled back, making Suigetsu stumble forward. "I don't even care about your name at all."

SLASH.

A vertical sword strike sliced Suigetsu's body completely in two… Only for it to turn into water and reform again.

"The hell?" Naruto slowly tilted his head to the side.

"Hehehe." Suigetsu chuckled, picking up Kubikiribocho again. "I won't be killed so easily."

"A pity. Still you're…"

"DIE!"

The blond looked up sharply to see the Juugo descending right on top of him with a massive haymaker.

SMASH.

"Hmhmhm." Naruto chuckled, gracefully somersaulting over his opponents. "You're all just too slow. You…"

"Think again."

Jin barely even had the time to realize what happened before Sasuke's katana was already sticking out of his chest.

"Guah! H-How?"

Said Uchiha just looked at him stoically. "None of your business."

"A shame…" The blond muttered… just before his body turned into ice and crumbled.

"Damn, I thought it was just too easy." Suigetsu stated, placing his zanbatou on his shoulder. "So? Where did that motherfucker go?"

"Right over here." Naruto said in amusement… placing his right elbow on Karin's left shoulder and forcing the girl on her knees with it. "I told you, you're all just too slow for me."

"S-S-Sasuk-ke…" Karin stuttered in horror.

"Oh, don't be scared. I'm always nice to girls, see?" Jin rubbed Karin's cheek with the back of his palm. "Anyway, that attack was just uncalled for. I wasn't done speaking and…" Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw Sasuke preparing to dash and quickly wrapped his arm around Karin's neck. "Uh-uh-uuh! Not so fast. One wrong move and I'll have to get over myself and hurt this pretty little thing. We don't want that, don't we?"

"Tch." Sasuke hissed in anger, but relaxed his stance still.

"That's better." Naruto exclaimed with a cocky smirk. "Now, before you start all this usual crap like 'I will kill you!' or 'Taste my vengeance!' or even 'Ah, yes! Fuck me harder!'… Ahem. Anyway, before you start all this crap, I just want to know one thing… What the hell is your problem with me?"

The Uchiha clenched his fists in anger. "How… How dare you even ask something like that! After what you did to my clan! To my family!"

"Your clan?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Can't say anything specific about that, but let me tell you this." His grin widened. "You can't even imagine how good it felt when I ran your brother through with my sword! Yeah, the feeling when I saw the light fade from his eyes was better than any orgasm I've ever…" He paused. "Well, maybe not better, but at least on pair. It was fabulous!"

"If you want to fuel my anger even more, then you're just wasting your time." The Uchiha stated. "My hatred for you is absolute."

"Absolute you say?" Jin chuckled gain. "Tell me then, what do you see with those eyes of yours?"

"What I see? Simple. You dead at my feet."

"Fascinating!" Naruto exclaimed mockingly. "But you know what; my eyes see a completely different thing. Why?" He slowly closed his eyes and then opened them again. There was some difference though.

Sharingan changed to Rinnegan.

Sasuke's eyes widened. 'What are those? What did he do to himself?'

"I see things differently because my eyes are better than yours!" Naruto yelled, grinning madly. "You know what that means?! Exactly! I am better than you! And there is no damn thing you can do about it!"

"Uzumaki!" Sasuke drew his sword again and prepared to strike when…

"Wait, wait, wait!" Naruto stopped him by raising his hand. "Remember when I said that I'm always nice to girls?"

"Yes."

SLASH.

"I lied."

"Wha…?" Karin looked down in shock only to see a sword blade sticking right out of her stomach.

"KARIN!" Sasuke leap forward, fully intending to cut Naruto in two.

"Oppa!" Said blond twisted his body around Sasuke's strike and kicked him in the back, sending the last Uchiha right into Karin's body.

"Fuck." Sasuke cursed quickly regaining his posture… and noticing Karin's condition.

She was fading quickly.

"Karin! Hey, hold on…"

"I'll take care of her, Sasuke." Juugo said, appearing beside him. "You go deal with Kisaragi."

"Very well." The Uchiha nodded at his companion. "I'm counting on you, Juugo…" With that Sasuke turned around… just in time to witness a very shocking scene.

Naruto stabbed Suigetsu with his own Kubikiribocho, pinning him to the ground.

"Heh, we've been through this already." The white haired teen stated confidently. "This will not kill me."

"Of course it won't." Naruto smirked back. "That was not my intention anyway. I just wanted to see your reaction to this!" He gripped the hilt tightly. **"Chidori Nagashi!"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Suigetsu screamed at the top of his lungs as he was electrocuted by his own sword.

"I knew you'll like it!" Naruto exclaimed, turning to a shocked Sasuke. "I told you my eyes are better than yours, didn't I? Now seeing as everyone's busy…" He drew Yukianesa. "No one's going to interrupt us. What do you say we finish it with a good old fashioned death match?"

Sasuke just drew his katana. "You're on."

CLANG.

Two swords clashed against each other faster than a normal human eye could see.

"I don't know what you've done to yourself…" Sasuke began, trying to push his nemesis back. "I saw you bleed. You're not invincible, Naruto. And as long as it stays this way, I can still kill you!"

"Perhaps." Naruto's smirk widened. "But once I have all nine bijuus, that all's going to change!" With that he finally pushed Sasuke back away from him. **"Fubuki!"**

Thanking god for his Sharingan, Sasuke managed to duck under the strike and tried to slice Naruto's legs off, but…

"**Musou…" **A platform of ice suddenly appeared out of nowhere, giving Jin a jumping point. **"Senshouzan!"** Naruto yelled, jumping over Sasuke's body… and leaving a deep gash in Uchiha's back.

"AAAAH!" Said teen gasped in pain as his back was sliced open. "N-No! Not yet!" He turned around sharply. **"Raikou no henka!"**

The blond just rolled his eyes at Sasuke's desperate attempt.

"Damn, you're stubborn." He muttered, simply raising his hand and… stopping all shurikins in midair.

"H-How?!" Sasuke hissed through gritted teeth.

"Simple." Naruto said, teleporting right in front of his opponent in a flash of yellow. "I'm just better than you."

SLASH.

"GUAH!" Sasuke gasped again, receiving a long cut across his entire torso. That was too much for him to remain on his feet.

"Weak." Jin stated, watching mercilessly how Sasuke fell on his back after receiving another injury. "Do you know why you're weak?" He leaned over his defeated enemy. "That's because your goal is weak."

"F-Fuck you!" Sasuke glared at him defiantly.

"Stupid." Naruto shook his head. "Want to see me dead? All you had to do was wait a little. But now…" He was about to finish Sasuke off when.

"Hang on, Karin."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot…"

"Juugo…" Karin whispered weakly, slowly opening his eyes… until they couldn't open wider anymore. Why? Well…

"You didn't think I forgot about you, right?" Naruto asked mockingly, pushing the blade of his sword deeper into Juugo's neck. "I can't see his face, is he dead?" He asked horrified Karin.

Instead of response the girl just gave an ear-piercing scream.

Naruto's grin widened. "Thank you." With that he twisted his blade several times and then with one quick slash completely removed Juugo's head from his shoulders. "Well, that just leaves you…"

Karin just watched at the blade that was raised above her head, expecting a fatal blow any second. Instead…

"**Katon: Goryuka no jutsu!"**

"Wha…?" Naruto quickly glanced over his shoulder, but it was a false alarm.

Sasuke just sent several dragon head shaped fireballs… right into the sky.

"Talking about stupid." Naruto muttered, turning to Sasuke fully. "Give it up, Uchiha. You're finished."

"Huff… Huff… Finished?!" Sasuke exclaimed with a smile, ignoring the fact that he was bleeding all over. "I don't think so. I still have one card left to play…"

The blond rolled his eyes. "Idiots just don't know when to give up… Very well. Even if just to amuse myself, I'll see what you got." With that he took a battle stance and prepared for Sasuke to do something… anything…

He was disappointed.

"Well? Are you going to do something or not?"

Sasuke's smirk widened. "What are you talking about? I already did that."

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed. "What are you talking about."

THUNDERCRASH.

"The hell?!" Jin looked up in surprise to see storming clouds. "It was sunny a minute ago."

"It was." Sasuke stated, raising his hand up. "I commanded them to appear. And now…"

For the first time in the last three years Naruto was so surprised. Wouldn't you, if you saw a massive lightning beast spread the skies and roar at you.

"Shiny…" He muttered absently.

"This is your end, Uzumaki! This jutsu is unavoidable!" Sasuke yelled confidently. "It strikes with the speed of lightning! You can't outrun it! At last…" He moved his hand down sharply. "Disappear within the thunder. **Kirin!**"

Perhaps believing Sasuke's words, Naruto didn't try to outrun the jutsu. He didn't even move from his place. Instead he just raised his right hand…

"**Shinra Tensei!"**

…And watched with amused smile how Sasuke's beast dispersed right before touching him.

"I-Impossible…" Sasuke even fell on his knees in shock.

"Nah, that was just to show the futility of your efforts." Naruto said, waving his hand. "I could simply do this!" He suddenly disappeared in a flash of yellow and reappeared in front of Sasuke, kicking him backwards several feet next second. "But that wouldn't have been as flashy. So? Have any more cards left to play?"

Sasuke just glared up at him, breathing heavily.

"Well, that's a shame." Naruto pouted mockingly. "Nice try, Uchiha. All in vain though. For all your techniques are useless before these eyes." The blond said to Sasuke's shock. "Besides, I can't allow myself to be killed by mere pieces of trash. Not when I'm so close to my goal. So…" He drew his sword. "I guess it's time to bid you farewell." The blond stated, finally bringing his sword down…

…Or at least trying to.

"The hell?" Naruto exclaimed in shock.

"**Kagemane no jutsu success."**

"Wha…?" Naruto's eyebrows rose when about a dozen of konoha shinobi landed around him. In fact, they were all familiar to him.

"Hya, Jin-kun!" Anko yelled happily, licking her kunai. "You haven't forgotten your old sensei, haven't you?"

"Hmhmhmhm… Of course not, Anko." The blond sighed. "Seems like Konoha has not given up on capturing me yet."

"You are wrong." Hinata stepped forward with a determined look on her face. "We've come for him." She pointed at Sasuke.

"Oh…" Naruto paused. "Well, that's fine with me. Just let me go and…"

"However, since we got our hands on you…" Kakashi interrupted. "We can't just miss such an opportunity."

Jin rolled his eyes. "Stop that. You know I can leave any moment."

"Not with my jutsu activated, you can't." Shikamaru stated confidently.

"Oh, I bet I can." Naruto replied with a smirk. "One thing though. Before I leave you lot with… the other lot, I just want you to do one thing for me."

"And that is?" Hinata asked.

"Say hello to my father for me."

The Hyuga tilted her head to the side. "Your father?"

Naruto grinned. "Yep, that one." And with that he disappeared in a flash of yellow.

Silence.

"A-A-A-A…" Kiba stood gaping at what he just saw. Hell, everyone had a similar reaction. "And what should we do now?"

'I'll get to that later, first…' Hinata shook her head. "Sakura, stabilize Uchiha's condition. He won't last long as he is. Ino, check that girl. The rest, split in groups of two and scout the area for possible Akatsuki bases."

"And what about…" Shikamaru began, but Hinata cut him off.

"It's useless to guess. I'm sure Hokage-sama has an explanation for this."

"A shame we couldn't get Kisaragi as well." Kakashi muttered.

"No matter, we got what we came for…"

**Amegakure no sato. Pain's meditation room…**

"What do you want?" The Akatsuki leader asked, not interrupting his meditation.

"Nothing much." Tobi said, walking into the light. "I have just encountered something interesting."

Pain waited for a minute before finally asking. "Well?"

"Kisaragi." The masked man stated. "He is the reason for our latest problems."

"Are you sure?"

"I witnessed him killing Deidara." Tobi stated. "My guess is he killed everyone else as well."

"Not unexpected." The Rinnegan user responded. "He was getting on my nerves anyway."

"No, no. We shouldn't kill him right now."

"Why not?"

"Why kill him, when we can let him capture all remaining jinchuriki for us and _then_ kill him?" Tobi explained. "Besides, this is even better than the original plan. Now we can extract Kyuubi from him and don't bother with Konoha."

"Good. What about Tayuya?" Pain asked.

"I haven't confirmed she's a traitor." Tobi said. "But if she is, we can always kill her along with Kisaragi. Our victory now is only a matter of time."

**...**

**Ta-da! Shit is about to get real! Next chapter: "Reality check". Naruto is up for a hell of a rude awakening.**

**But until then… FUCK LIKE HELL AND SLEEP WELL!**

**Darthemius.**


	28. Not exactly as planned

**Naruto: Zzzzzzzzzzzzz…**

**Sephiroth: Zzzzzzzzzzzz…**

**Aizen: Zzzzzzzzzzzzz…**

**Wesker: Zzzz… hrm… Ouch, my head… Hey? Anyone alive here?**

**Naruto: I'm not sure…**

**Aizen: I've been dead for decades…**

**Sephiroth: Hey, what date is it?**

**Wesker (Turning his head): It's… Shit, it's 31th.**

**Sephiroth: Wait… That means we celebrated Christmas for five days…**

**Naruto: Ugh… Too much vodka…**

**Aizen: True… Wait, where's Darth?**

**Darthemius (Entering through the door): Ho, ho, ho!**

**Naruto (Rolling his eyes): Oh, look fellas! It's Santa!**

**Wesker: You're a little late, pal. Christmas was five days ago…**

**Aizen: Or perhaps you're just too drunk to realize that?**

**Darthemius: Bitch! What fucking Santa?! Look closer!**

**Naruto (Looking closer): Shit, he's right…**

**Wesker: He's wearing blue… But Santa's wearing red.**

**Sephiroth: He said he's not Santa, you idiot.**

**Darthemius (Grinning): Right you are, Seph! Indeed, I'm not Santa Claus. And I'm feeling better because I'm Russian. And here we get drunk on Catholic Christmass, New Year, Orthodox Christmas… Hell, even Chinese New Year! So I'm quite tolerant.**

**Aizen: So, who are you if not Santa Claus.**

**Darthemius: Ah, that's a good question! You see, guys…**

**Wesker: Oww… Not so loud, please…**

**Darthemius: Sorry… Anyway, since there are no Catholics here in Russia, we don't celebrate Christmas. Instead we celebrate the New Year! And of course we have our version of Santa Claus! I am Ded Moroz!**

**Naruto: De… What?**

**Darthemius: Ded Moroz, you moron.**

**Sephiroth: Oh? And what's the difference?**

**Darthemius: Ah, I'll tell you the difference! First of all, Ded Moroz has no fucking elfs, no fucking reindeers, and he's also not fat.**

**Wesker: Then what the hell does he have?!**

**Darthemius (Grinning): High alcohol tolerance… But that's what we all have. However! There is one great advantage Ded Moroz has over Santa Claus!**

**Aizen: What advantage?**

**Darthemius: Ded Moroz has a GRANDDAUGHTER! Come in, Snow Girl!**

**Trish: Woo Hoo! Heya, guys!**

**Everyone picking themselves up: Ohhh?**

**Darthemius: But that's not all! Since I'm your toughest SOB Ded Moroz in the world, and since I appreciate everything you did for me this past year… I have a whole fucking bunch of granddaughters!**

**A bunch of hot girls in bikini (filling up the room): HI, EVERYONE!**

**Naruto: OH HELL YEAH!**

**Wesker: Fucking shit! It's official, Ded Moroz rocks!**

**Girls: SEPHY!**

**Sephiroth (Blushing): Don't call me that…**

**Wesker: Hey, hey, hey! What about me?!**

**Naruto: Don't worry, pal. He can't handle more than four… And by the looks of it, there are far more. Shit, I can't even count so much.**

**Aizen: Girls, girls! I'm a traditionalist. I like to take girls on a date first.**

**Girls: But Aizen-sama, we so wanted to see your **_**bankai**_**!**

**Aizen: Well, if you put it that way…**

**Naruto: Hey, man! Where did you get all of them?**

**Darthemius: Oh, I just promised all of them a Sephiroth poster with his signature.**

**Naruto (Raising an eyebrow): Do you really have so many posters?**

**Darthemius: Are you stupid? Of course, not. So we'll have to fuck them all into unconsciousness.**

**Naruto: No problems with me, man! I'll start now!**

**Darthemius: Yeah, you do that.**

**Anyway, sorry guys for the lack of update. I wanted to update on Christmas, but I was drunk as shit. In fact, I'm already drunk right now! Still, I told myself I have to update today, or I won't be sucked off tonight… which is bad. Because apparently girls heard that and said that I will get no **_**New Year present**_**, if you know what I mean. So here it is, a new chapter. As promised, a shocker in the end.**

**Just one thing… Please, for the love of god, stop commenting me on Kushina. I DID NOT… read that DID NOT made her a bitch yet, for a gave no damn explanation about Tsubaki not being Minato's daughter. However, I got so many messages about that 'I did', and that it was a 'very bad decision', so I'm starting to consider it. I'm telling you, guys. If I get too annoyed, I'll make her a bitch just for the sake of it. After all, **_**I**_** am not a Kushina fan.**

**Other than that, I hope you all had Merry Christmas. And I also hope you'll have a very nice new year. I love you all… Girls anyway.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE!**

**...**

Chapter twenty eight: Not exactly as planned.

"Shin-ne!" – talks.

'Nah.' – thoughts.

"**You will." **– demonic/jutsu.

**...**

**Konohagakure no sato. Main gate…**

"Ahh, good to be home." Kiba exclaimed, taking a deep breath.

"No place like." Ino agreed.

"You can all enjoy later." Hinata interrupted. "First things first. Kiba, Shino. Take Uchiha to the hospital, he still needs treatment. Anko, come with them."

"Got it, boss!" Anko saluted with a happy smile on her face, making Hinata shook her head and sigh.

"Now Shikamaru. You and your team will get the rest to Ibiki. Let's see if he can get something out of them."

Said chuunin nodded. "Understood."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Suigetsu yelled in protest. "How come that he…" He pointed at Sasuke. "…Is coming to the hospital, and we're going to… someplace else?!"

Hearing this, Hinata just smiled at him sweetly. "Do not worry yourself about that. After few sessions with our _head interrogator_, you will head straight there for sure."

"Head interrogator?" Suigetsu's eyebrows rose. "Oh shi…"

Surprisingly Sasuke was silent. Not just that, he didn't make any noise during their entire trip back to the village. In fact, the only thing he did was staring absently in space.

"Hey, wait a goddamn second!" Kiba replied. "And what about that… you know…"

"Hinata and myself will be confronting sensei obviously." Kakashi stated. "It is for the best if only the two of us will come."

"Indeed." Hinata agreed. "There is one thing however…" Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Neither one of you will speak about what you have found on this mission. That is an order. Disobedience to that order will mean high treason and will lead to execution. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded hesitantly.

"Good. You all have your orders now. Go!"

**Somewhere in Earth Country…**

"So ease down, and wrap your legs around me, babe! Wrap your legs around me. Ease down, and… Where is that stupid asshole?!" Naruto exclaimed in frustration, continuing his search for Utakata, the Rokubi jinchuriki. "Should've picked the girl. At least she stays in one place… Oh! At fucking last!"

Naruto hopped onto the next tree branch and stopped. 'Let's check…' He pulled out a picture and looked down. 'Yep, jackpot!'

Indeed. Right below his position stood Utackata… beside some unknown girl. What's more important is that they were facing a group of Kirigakure ANBU.

'Oh? This should be interesting.' Naruto leaned on a tree and grinned, smelling a good fight. Besides, it would give him a good idea about jinchuriki's abilities.

But to his disappointment…

"I am ready." Utakata stated confidently. "I'm turning myself in and coming back to the village."

"Awwww…" Naruto made a fake pout. 'Now that's a letdown. Still, having that piece of trash back in Kiri wasn't in my plans, so…'

"We are glad that you came to that conclusion." One of the ANBU spoke. "However, we have no instructions to bring that girl with us."

Utakata sighed and rolled his eyes. "Sorry, but there is no helping it. She's…"

"I'm coming with Utakata-sensei." The girl interrupted.

"Utakata-sensei?"

"Don't ask…"

"I see…" The ANBU paused. "I must warn you then, girl. Your sensei's fate is still undecided. If Mizukage-sama chooses to have him executed, then we must obey."

"I don't care." The girl shook her head. "I'm gonna stay with sensei until the end."

Utakata looked at her kindly. "Hotaru…"

"Hmm… Very well then, you can come with us." The ANBU said, but…

"Sorry, guys!" Unknown voice suddenly came from all directions, startling everyone. "But the only place you all will be going to is the afterlife."

"Who's there?!" ANBU shouted, drawing a kunai. "Show yourself!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Are you really, really sure?"

"YES, DAMN IT!" The ANBU yelled. "Stop hiding and come out, you coward."

"And what if I give you ten thousand ryo?"

Now that really shocked everyone.

"W-What?" The ANBU asked.

"That guy is clearly insane." Utakata replied.

"Ah, that's not a nice thing to say." The voice responded sadly. "Still, how about it? Ten thousand ryo and I stay hidden!"

"No."

"No?" The voice was really surprised. "Okay, twenty thousand! Can you refuse that?"

"You can't buy us, you scum!" The ANBU yelled angrily. "Yuta!"

"I-I can't sense him, sir…" Another ANBU said weakly.

"Tch. Stop hiding and come out!"

"What?! Twenty thousand is not enough for you?!" The voice exclaimed in surprise. "Damn, what a greedy man… Okay, here is my last offer! Thirty thousand! That's right, you heard it! Thirty thousand ryo and I stay hidden! What do you say?"

"Do you take us for fools?!" The ANBU screamed in rage. "Show your ugly face and we'll show you what a real shinobi of Kirigakure is capable o…"

SLASH.

"O… ff…"

Everyone watched in shock how one blond man jumped down right in front of the ANBU captain and sliced him vertically in two similar halves.

"Should've taken the money." The blond man said, standing up and shaking blood from his sword.

"T-Taicho!"

"**Hishouken! Reitou! Touga Hyojin!"**

Utakata and Hotaru only had the time to blink before all ANBU were defeated with frightening ease.

"I offered you thirty thousand ryo, and you refused! So here is your super prize! A one-way ticket to hell! Hahahahaha!" The blond man said mockingly, finally turning to the pair. "And here we come to round two…"

"Who are you?" Utakata asked dangerously, standing protectively in front of Hotaru.

"Who am I?" The man raised an eyebrow. "Tell you what. I'll give you ten thousand ryo and…"

"Cut the crap!" Utakata all but yelled. "Just tell me one thing, are you here for me…?" He glanced over his shoulder. "Or for her?"

The blond man snorted at this. "I don't even know who she is."

"I see…" Utakata's eyes narrowed. "Hotaru, I want you to run back to the house and wait for me. I will be coming shortly…"

"He won't." The blond replied with a malicious grin, clicking his katana open.

"U-Utakata-sensei…"

"Don't argue, RUN!"

"You can chill out, pal." The blond man spoke calmly. "I don't really care about your girl, so she might as well watch me kicking your useless ass."

Utakata glared at him. "Am I supposed to just believe your word?"

"Why not?"

"It's pretty hard, knowing your reputation… Jin Kisaragi."

"Huh?" Jin raised an eyebrow. "So you do know me after all… Wait, then why the hell did you ask?!"

"I wanted to make sure." Utakata stated. "I never met you face to face after all. Though your ice techniques were a dead giveaway."

"Aww, you ruined all the fun." Naruto made a pouting face. "Still, if you distrust me so much, how about a bargain? You come with me willingly, and I'll promise not to harm you… Hotaru, right?"

"H-Hai…"

"That's a nice girl." Naruto grinned. "And with a nice rack even. So? How about it?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I have a history with fake promises." Utakata stated, taking his… weapon. "So my answer is no."

"Tsk, a shame." Naruto exclaimed. "What the hell is that thing by the way?"

"You're about to find out!"

Now to Utakata's credit, Naruto never faced an opponent with a weapon like his. So the blond got serious immediately, taking a battle stance, and even activating his Sharingan… Only to be disappointed for the second time.

Instead of some super move Naruto was expecting, Utakata took his… weapon in his mouth and then… several bubbles came out of it.

"Eh?" Naruto tilted his head to the side. "That's it?!"

"Just wait and see!"

And Naruto waited. He was just too curious about what these bubbles could actually do… And then one of them enveloped his head.

And Naruto waited some more… But nope. The bubble was clearly supposed to hold until he runs out of breath. Rolling his eyes in disappointment, Naruto simply raised one finger and pocked the bubble, making it pop."

"W-What?!" Utakata replied in shock. "My bubbles can't be destroyed that easily!"

"Tsk…" Jin took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "Sorry to disappoint you…" He raised his finger and created a small whirlwind on top of it. "But have you ever heard of chakra manipulation?"

"Tch." Utakata hissed. "I'm not done yet! You haven't seen…"

"I have." Naruto said in disdain. "Ever since I landed my eyes on you, you were a complete disappointment. I've had enough." His eyes shifted. **"Bansho Ten'in!"**

"Gah!" Utakata's eyes widened in surprise when his body was suddenly pulled forward… right into Naruto's outstretched hand.

"Game over." The blond stated, grabbing his target by the throat. **"Raiton: Dendou Haji!" (Lightning release: Electric Hold)**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The black haired jinchuriki screamed in pain as many jolts of electricity ran through his body.

"UTAKATA-SENSEI!" Hotaru screamed in horror.

"Done." Naruto said calmly after Utakata's body went limp in his hand. "Really should've taken the girl… Though who knows, she could've been an even bigger disappointment." With that he turned to walk away, but…

"Wait!" Hotaru screamed. "Please let him go!"

The blond snorted. "Of course! I can't refuse when you ask so nicely!" He said with a kind smile.

"R-Really?!" The girl asked hopefully.

Naruto's smile fell. "No." With that he turned to walk away again, but…

"**Suiton: Mizurappa!" **Hotaru gathered her resolve and used the only jutsu known to her… with no effect whatsoever.

Wait, scratch that. Actually there was some effect…

"What the fuck?!" Naruto looked down at his soaked clothes. "Why the hell did you do that for?! Now I'm all wet!" At this he turned around sharply, making Hotaru stumble and fall on her back.

"Tch." The blond threw Utakata on the ground and walked to her slowly. "Why do you care about that useless piece of shit anyway?"

"H-He's not useless!" Hotaru tried to argue.

"Yes, he is." Naruto stated. "For he lived all his life just to be a sacrifice for my cause. You know why?! Because he's weak."

"N-No, he's n-not…" The girl said, less confidently this time.

"If he's not weak, then how come I defeated him in less than a minute?"

Hotaru's eyes widened.

"What did you want from him?"

"I…" She looked down. "I wanted to learn from him, so I… So I can regain my clan's glory."

"Your clan?" Naruto said, raising an eyebrow. "What clan?"

"The Tsuchigumo clan."

"Never heard of it." The blond stated. "How many of them are still alive?"

"J-Just me…"

Jin snorted again. "One person doesn't count for a clan. Is that why you want to become a shinobi?"

"H-Hai."

"And you also know what a shinobi is, right?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"I… Well…"

"I'll give you a hint." Naruto pointed at disemboweled bodies of Kirigakure's ANBU. "See that? That's what a shinobi does. Imagine thirty more bodies, and you'll get what a _good_ shinobi does. Are you okay with that?"

Hotaru paused. "I… Yes. I will not discard my grandfather's legacy."

The blond tilted his head to the side. "Legacy?"

"Hai." With that Hotaru turned around and started to pull down her dress.

"Hey, wait a sec… oh." Naruto finally understood what this was about after seeing girl's back. "And what exactly is that?"

"That is my clan's kinjutsu." Hotaru stated, turning back. "It's what made them famous… and also destroyed them."

"And you want to use it to regain your clan's fame, right?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…" Naruto thought for a moment. "Well if that's true, then you clearly don't need this piece of trash to be your master." He said, pointing at Utakata over his shoulder.

"But… But who else would be willing to teach me?"

Naruto grinned. "I know just the person. Call it a sign of good will." He said, picking Utakata's body from the ground and extending his hand. "Here, take my hand, and I will help you fulfill your dream."

Hotaru slowly reached for Naruto's hand and next moment all three of them disappeared in a flash of yellow.

**Konohagakure no sato. Interrogation room…**

"Now isn't this great?!" Suigetsu said sarcastically. "I knew following that Uchiha idiot was a bad idea, but never to this extent." He looked over his shoulder at Karin, who was tied to a chair just like he was. "What do you think?"

Silence.

"Yeah, I thought so."

"Indeed." One heavily scarred man replied, walking into the light. "Care to share your thoughts?"

Suigetsu paused. "Umm… no?"

The man pulled out a scalpel. "Bad choice."

"Oh, wait, wait, wait!" The white haired teen yelled. "No need for that, man, I was only joking!"

"Oh really?"

"Y-Yeah, I'll tell you everything you need to know."

"Is that so?" The scarred man walked closer. "And how do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Simple, I have no reason to lie." Suigetsu said with a shrug.

"We'll see about that." The man removed his scalpel. "Now start talking.

"Uh okay… I'd love to do your Hokage in the ass." The teen snorted. "What do you want me to say?!"

"What really happened to Orochimaru." Man's eyes narrowed. "And what was the purpose of your little group."

"Orochimaru?" Suigetsu laughed. "That motherfucker finally got what he deserved. I don't know the details. You'd better ask Karin here about that, but I doubt she will be able to answer you."

"Oi." The interrogator slapped Karin across her face. "Answer the question."

Silence.

"Hey, chill out man." Suigetsu spoke. "She was almost killed by Kisaragi, who she fears more than death itself."

"Kisaragi?" Man's eyebrows rose at the name. "What does he have to do with your lot?"

"Du-uh." The teen mocked. "Well… Ibiki, right? Well, Ibiki, that was actually the whole purpose of our group."

Ibiki's jaw clenched. "Go on."

"Not really much to go on." Suigetsu shrugged. "Uchiha wanted to take Kisaragi down, so he brought us as a backup. A shitload of difference it made, I'll tell ya…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that it was a really bad idea, just like I told Sasuke in the beginning." Suigetsu stated. "That asshole is not only tough, but he's also the dirtiest player there is. You must have a death wish to go after him."

"What happened during your fight?" Ibiki asked.

"Nothing much. We threw all we had at him, and bastard shrugged it off like it was nothing." The white haired teen began. "Even when Sasuke did that lightning crap… I saw it with my own eyes, man! A giant beast made out of lightning! I'm telling ya, if it were anyone else, there would've been a pile of ashes in their place. But that son of a bitch Kisaragi just raised his damn hand and WHAM! The beast is gone! Asshole's unbeatable, period."

"He is not." Ibiki stated with a glare. "What happened next?"

"Nothing much. He was about to end Sasuke when Hinata came to save the day. Man, she's hot! If not for her ice cold personality…"

"Indeed." Ibiki held a pause. "Fine, I've heard everything I needed… unless you have something else to add. It could save your life. Literally."

"Well, there is one…" Suigetsu grinned. "I hope Kisaragi gets stabbed in the ass soon."

"Hm… Maybe there is hope for you after all…"

**Konoha hospital…**

"Is this it?"

"Yes, right this way, Tsubaki-sama." One of the ANBU said, opening the door in front of her.

"Thank you, eagle-san." The girl smiled at him warmly.

"It is a pleasure, milady."

"Well…" Tsubaki closed the door and turned to room's single occupant. "It's been a while, hasn't it Sasuke?"

Said person looked at her briefly, and then averted his gaze again.

"Aren't you going to say anything to me?" The red head asked, walking closer.

"What do you expect me to say?" Sasuke muttered quietly.

"Well…" Tsubaki began, sitting on his bed. "How about you tell me how your vengeance plan progressed so far?"

The raven haired teen turned to her sharply in anger. "Can't you see it for yourself?! Isn't it obvious?"

Tsubaki just stared at him curiously.

"Alright, I failed!" He snapped. "There! Was that what you were expecting to hear?!"

"Yes, actually." The girl stated, smiling kindly. "For you would've done the biggest mistake in your life if you succeeded."

Now that really confused Sasuke. "What are you talking about? What mistake?"

"Sasuke…" Tsubaki sighed. "Jin… Naruto never killed your clan."

"Lies! I was there! I saw him! I…"

"You saw him do what exactly?" Tsubaki interrupted.

"My mother's body!" Sasuke snapped. "I saw him standing over my mother's dead body! And then… Then he…"

"Attacked you?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't he kill you as well?"

"I…" Sasuke paused in thought. "I don't know."

"I see…" Tsubaki looked up, also deep in thought. "Remember that day? Three years ago in the valley?"

"How could I forget." Sasuke hissed through gritted teeth. "That day he killed my brother."

"True." Tsubaki nodded. "But have you ever asked yourself a question why? Why did he do that?"

"Hell if I know. Perhaps he wanted to finish the job he started all those years ago."

"Perhaps. But answer this then…" Tsubaki stared Sasuke straight in the eyes. "If he was alive all this time, why didn't he come back? Why did your brother stay in hiding and joined a criminal organization?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "I… I guess I was just too consumed by anger to think something like that."

The red head sighed at this. "Look, Sasuke. What I'm about to tell you might put me in prison. It will be very hard to believe, especially for you. But believe me when I say it's the truth." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Naruto really didn't kill your clan… it was your brother Uchiha Itachi."

"W-What?!" The Uchiha stuttered in shock. "I don't believe you, it's a lie!"

"I'm sorry, but it's not." Tsubaki shook her head slowly. "Your clan, the Uchiha clan, planned to take over the village. That's why the village elders and the man named Danzou sent your brother to annihilate every single one of them… except for you." She stated, shocking Sasuke even more. "Yes, Itachi asked for you to be spared if he were to commit the deed."

"Itachi… killed our parents…?"

"Yes…"

"Gh… Gh!" Sasuke clenched his fists in anger, but then… his eyes shot wide open again. "Wait, you said elders and Danzou? Aren't they dead?"

"Yes." Tsubaki nodded. "And Itachi is dead as well. Can you see it now?"

"No way…" Sasuke whispered. "There is just no way… Naruto is… avenging my clan?!"

"Yes."

"But wait! Orochimaru should've known this! Why didn't he tell me about…?"

"Because he wanted your body, Sasuke." Tsubaki interrupted. "If you knew the truth, then you wouldn't have come after Jin, thus you wouldn't have come to Orochimaru to gain power."

"I… Yes, that sounds logical…" Sasuke stared into space. "But if that's true, then… What do I have left…?"

Tsubaki smiled kindly at him. "Remember your dream, Sasuke? What was it back then?"

"To resurrect my clan and…" His eyes widened.

"Realized it, haven't you?" Girl's smile widened. "You don't need to kill anyone anymore. So how about you return to resurrecting your clan?"

"Well, I… But wait, I betrayed the village! Your father will surely have me executed, or at least thrown in prison."

"Not if I can help it. Daddy can't refuse if I ask really nice." Tsubaki beamed. "And technically you never really hurt anyone, just left the village without authorization."

"You…" Sasuke stared at her for a while and… chuckled. "You just keep doing it… Just like then in the valley."

"Yup! I'm just too awesome! Besides…" Her look softened. "We were friends once, Sasuke… I'd like for that to happen again."

"I… The Uchiha smiled back." I'd like that too."

**Hokage's office…**

"Come in." Minato muttered, not stopping writing some document.

"Hyuga Hinata reporting."

"Oh." That made the Hokage to actually throw a quick glance at the newcomers, namely Hinata and Kakashi. "Good to have both of you back. How was your mission?"

Hinata looked at Kakashi, who nodded his head, motioning for her to continue.

The girl sighed. "The mission was a success, Hokage-sama. We managed to capture Uchiha Sasuke and his subordinates. All but one…"

"Indeed…" Minato replied, still writing in his scroll. "Nice job, guys. To tell the truth, I actually expected you to fail… No offence of course."

"None taken, sensei." Kakashi spoke.

"And what about the one you haven't captured?"

"He was already killed when we arrived…" Hinata paused, gathering her resolve before continuing. "Killed by your son."

"I see. Not really unexpected since…" Pen fell from Yondaime's fingers. "What did you just say?"

"She said that your son has killed the last member of Sasuke's team." Kakashi stated. "He says hello by the way."

Minato slowly moved his hand under the table and grabbed the hilt of one of his kunais. That of course did not go unnoticed by both jounins.

"I beg your pardon, but I don't remember having a son."

"Well, I guess that means someone must've recreated your signature technique." The masked jounin said, already preparing for the worst outcome.

Hokage's eyebrows rose at this. "You mean he actually used Hiraishin in front of all of you?"

"That he did." Hinata nodded.

Minato took a deep breath and after a long pause pulled out his kunai and laid it on the desk.

"Come on in and shut the door."

Kakashi released the breath he was holding and did just that. 'I hope the storm has passed by…'

"How many of you saw it?" Minato suddenly asked.

"All of us, Hokage-sama." Hinata stated.

"Damn him…" Yondaime cursed, hitting the desk with his fist.

"Sensei, I…" Kakashi paused. "Excuse me for my boldness, but judging by your reaction, you knew about your relation for a while."

"That I did…" Minato muttered… pulling out a bottle of sake. "Want some?"

"No, thank you." Kakashi shook his head.

"I do." Hinata replied, sitting down to masked jounin's surprise.

"What? But you're underage…" He started to speak, but…

"Shut up." Minato and Hinata said at the same time.

"Oh…"

"Tell me what happened." The Hokage asked, filling up two glasses.

"Well, we were running through the forest, already believing our efforts to be futile." The Hyuga heiress began, downing the first glass. "When we suddenly caught the sight of Uchiha Sasuke's jutsu…"

"What jutsu?"

"Some lightning beast…"

"Right, continue."

Hinata nodded her head. "When we finally arrived, Jin was one second away from ending Sasuke's life. But since our orders were to bring him back alive, I told Shikamaru to stop Jin with his shadow possession jutsu."

"I see…" Minato gulped down his sake. "And what happened next?"

"Nothing much." Hinata did the same. "He said to tell hello to his father and used Hiraishin to escape."

Silence…

"Hokage-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Is… Is Jin really your son?"

Yondaime took a deep breath. "That he is…" He stated, filling up another round of sake. "My son… Naruto…"

"Naruto?!" Kakashi's eyes widened. "As in Uzumaki Na… Uzumaki! How didn't I notice it before! But if he's really your son, then why…?"

"Why did I throw him away you mean?" Minato asked back with a sad smile on his face. "It's easy. All because I was an idiot." Then the smile fell. "I believed some scroll, a stupid piece of paper…"

"What do you mean, Hokage-sama?" Hinata wondered.

"The Uzumaki scroll!" Minato snapped, resting his forehead in his hand. "The Kyuubi attack…" He sighed. "I knew my options were limited, and it's actually good that there are so few seal masters in the village. Otherwise they would've called me on my bluff."

"Bluff."

"Oh, indeed… For sealing Kyuubi on my own would've required me to forfeit my life." Yondaime explained. "There was another way however. A double seal made by two people. But that should've also split Kyuubi's chakra and personality in two. Light and dark part… Or at least that's what the scroll said. I had my doubts at first, but Kushina said it's true and I believed. I've been thinking long and hard that… that perhaps I've made a mistake. I should've checked everything several times, but the Kyuubi was tearing the village apart, I had no time…"

"Wait a minute, sensei." Kakashi interrupted. "A double seal means that it must be performed on two people. Does that mean…?"

Minato snorted. "I thought it was obvious. Yes, the second part of Kyuubi was sealed in Tsubaki."

Hinata's eyebrows rose. 'That's where that power comes from.'

"If that's true, then why did you hide her jinchuriki status?"

"So she could escape Naruto's fate…"

"Then why didn't you spare Naruto the same fate?"

Silence…

"I… I guess it's just…"

CRASH.

"Ho, drinking at work already? You're getting old, Minato."

Yondaime slowly moved his gaze at his just broken window, and then just as slowly returned it back to his just arrived sensei.

"Subtle as always, Jiraiya-sensei…" Minato muttered, filling up glasses again. "Want some?"

"Sure… But what's with the mood?"

"Oh, nothing." Yondaime waved his hand. "Just telling these two about my son…"

"I see…" Sannin's eyes widened. "Wait, WHAT?!"

"Yep, he used Hiraishin right in front of them."

"Ah, that explains it." Jiraiya said, downing his sake. "But you really should drop the subject, kids. Nothing good will come out of talking about him. Besides, I have information for you, Minato."

"What about?" Minato muttered, not really interested.

"It's the location of Akatsuki leader… And their main base." The sannin stated.

"What?" Minato put his still filled glass down. "You know where he is?"

"Not really know, but I have a very good lead… And I'm about to check it."

"Where?"

"Amegakure…"

**Kirigakure no sato. Mizukage's office…**

"Jin-kun!"

"Oh no, you don't!" The blond exclaimed, hiding from the overjoyed Mizukage behind Hotaru's small frame.

"What is this?" Mei tilted her head to the side. "Ah, I see! You want to have a threesome!"

"No, I don't!" Naruto snapped. "Well, actually I do… Bah, stop tempting me!" He walked from behind the confused girl. "Anyway, this is Hotaru. And she wants you to train her."

"And you brought her all this way, Jin-kun?" Mei squealed. "My, you're so sweet! I just wanna fuck you to death."

Hotaru blushed crimson at the choice of Mei's words.

"No…" Naruto paused. "Maybe later. Will you take her?"

All Mei's playfulness went to hell immediately. "What an interesting question… Tell me girl, do you have any ninja training?"

"I… Not really…" Hotaru muttered shyly. "But I know how to stand on water, and also know one water type ninjutsu."

Mei raised an eyebrow. "Really? Which one?"

"Umm… Suiton: Mizurappa."

"Yeah, that's true." Jin nodded. "You can see that by my still wet clothes."

"Wait…" Mei looked Hotaru straight in the eyes and pointed at Jin. "You got _him_ with that jutsu?"

"W-Well yes…"

'Oh boy…' Naruto thought, expecting Mei to do anything…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Mizukage laughed madly, falling in her chair.

…Anything but that…

"That alone would've made me to accept you for training." The woman stated, trying to catch her breath. "Knowing Jin-kun though it just can't be the case. So, what's your story, kid?"

"Well, I…"

"Hold on a second!" Naruto interrupted Hotaru's explanation. "I'll leave you girls to chat, but…"

"You sure you want to leave?" Mei said, grinning lecherously.

"Stop seducing me, woman!" Naruto snapped at her again. "Anyway, I'll leave you two to chat, but I must ask you something first, Mei… Can I leave this piece of crap here for a while?" He asked, pointing at Utakata's unmoving body that was occupying his shoulder throughout the entire conversation.

"Ah, Rokubi. You've already got him I see…"

"Yeah. Also killed one of your squads, sorry."

"Nah, they're expendable." Mei waved him off. "Sure, lay him down in that corner and… Wait, are you sure he won't wake up?"

"Sure as hell."

"Good, I don't want him to stain my carpets."

Naruto snorted at that. "You'll never change…"

**Kirigakure no sato. Smithy…**

"Hello, Yoshi."

"GAH!" One middle aged man jumped in surprise, clutching his heart. "Rattlesnake! Will you stop doing that?!"

Naruto grinned evilly. "When I have such reaction from you every time?! No fucking way…"

"I thought so." The smith sighed sadly. "So, you're here for _that_ I assume?"

"You assume right." The blond nodded his head. "And it will be for your own good if it's already…"

"Done and done." Yoshi finished for him. "Did it about a week ago actually." The smith picked some object wrapped in bandages and handed it to Naruto. "A perfect copy… Still don't know why you need it though. It lacks every unique ability of the original. Just a flashy sword."

"Which is exactly what I need." Naruto stated, grinning like a madman. "Call it my… Trojan horse."

"Really?" Yoshi raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'll have to kill you if you learn that."

"Then forget I ever asked."

"Wise choice. See you around, Yoshi." Naruto said, leaving the building. 'Okay, one down, one to go.' With that thought he closed his eyes and concentrated on his mental connection. 'Oi, Tayuya!'

'The hell you want, shithead?' A very annoyed voice sounded in his head.

'I just wanted to ask where you are, my sweet lovely princess!'

'Fuck you, asshole.' The red head responded. 'And if you really need to know, I'm already in Takigakure. And the jinchuriki was already in my reach when you…'

'Ah, you haven't got her yet!' Jin interrupted. 'Good, good. See ya soon!'

'Wait! What are you…!' Tayuya tried to ask, but Naruto already severed the link… Only to create another one.

'Forgive me, oh lord, for I have sinned!'

'What do you want, Kisaragi?' A very, very, _very_ annoyed voice of Pain responded. Yeah, if Tayuya was at least happy to hear him, Pain was _definitely_ not.

'Nothing much, boss! I just wanted to ask where do you want this piece of trash you sent me after.'

'You already captured him?' Pain asked in surprise. 'I hate to say it, but impressive work. Return in Amegakure, I have… another task for you.'

'Great, he bought it.' Naruto thought, severing the link. "Okay, stop number two…"

**Three days later. Amegakure no sato…**

"Whew! That took a while!" Naruto exclaimed happily, jumping from massive statue's finger. "Thank god there are only two more left."

"You are welcome." Pain replied, walking from behind. "Don't go anywhere, Kisaragi. Meet me in the courtyard for your next task."

"Of course, Kami-sama!" Naruto bowed mockingly.

'I hate him…' The leader concluded, gritting his teeth. 'At least I won't have to tolerate him any longer.' He thought walking away.

"I thought we agreed to let him do all the work." A sudden voice caught him in a corridor.

"Madara." Pain said lowly. "He did everything I needed him to do."

"And what about Hachibi?" The masked man asked.

"If I have to choose between capturing two jinchurikis instead of one and tolerating Kisaragi for another hour, I choose the former."

"Suite yourself." Madara shrugged. "Just don't mess up."

Pain's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't forget who you're talking to. Let me remind you that I have never lost a single battle."

"Everything happens for the first time."

"Not with a god." Pain stated confidently. "You…" Suddenly his eyebrows rose.

"What?"

"Someone has disturbed my rain's fall…" Pain stated. "And judging from their chakra, it's someone powerful."

**With Naruto…**

"Hmhmhmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled darkly, waiting for his so-called task. 'Does this idiot really think I'm that stupid?! Bah, no matter. All pieces are in place, and it's finally time to enter phase two. Now I only have to…'

BLAST.

"The hell?!" The blond asked in confusion, turning his head just in time to see a sudden explosion. "I wonder what that was…"

Not wasting any time Naruto rushed up towards the explosion area, and when he arrived… his eyebrows rose in surprise.

'Are you kidding me?! Himself?!' He thought, looking down at the lone figure standing on top of the water. 'I never expected him to be so bold and…' Suddenly he noticed another detail…

That lone figure was facing Pain's bodies… all six of them.

'Oh… OH! This is perfect! Now I don't even need to draw them all out!' He grinned evilly. "I thank you, Jiraiya of the sannin…"

Meanwhile said sannin was not fairing very well.

"Kiddo, your arm!" A frog on his left shoulder yelled.

"I noticed…" Jiraiya grunted back.

"Jiraiya-sensei." One of Pain's bodies spoke highly. "It's time for you to witness the six paths of Pain."

"Or maybe not."

"Wha…?" Pain turned his head…

"**Touga Hyojin!"**

…Only to come face to face with a massive wave of ice.

Despite being caught off guard, three of six bodies actually managed to evade the attack. The other three… well, didn't.

"Aww, that's a shame." The intruder said, walking out from a shadow. "I really wanted to get all six of you."

Jiraiya's eyebrows rose. "Jin…?"

"Kisaragi." Pain growled dangerously, noticing that Naraka path was caught in the attack. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Hmhmhmhmhm. Oh, don't give me that, god-man!" Naruto mocked in response. "I'm just doing the exact thing you wanted to do to me."

"I see." Despite having three bodies left, Pain still looked as arrogant as before. "It doesn't matter. It's time to show you both the power of a true god!"

"Sure thing, but first." Jin glanced over his shoulder. "Oi, Jiraiya. Get the hell out of here."

"W-What?" The sannin replied. "Don't be stupid, Jin! He's too strong, you need my…"

"The last thing I need is your help." The blond interrupted. "Besides, in your current state you will only be a burden."

"Tch." Jiraiya spat. "I can fight with one hand just as well!"

"No, just as bad." Jin corrected with a smirk. "Now go. I don't want Tsubaki to lose her favorite sensei."

"What are you…?"

"I said get the fuck out of here!" Naruto snapped. "And tell Tsubaki I love her. Go!"

"Naruto…"

"GO DAMN IT!"

"Tch, fine. I will wait for you at the border." Jiraiya said, jumping away.

"Bad decision." Pain commented. "You should've let him stay, even if just as a distraction. Now you have no chance to survive."

"You know…" Jin began, closing his eyes in amusement. "It always entertained me how you thought yourself to be a god just because of your fucking eyes. For if that's true…" He opened his eyes slowly to Pain's shock. "…Then I'm as much of a god as you are!"

"You!" The Akatsuki leader snapped in anger. "How can you have these eyes?!"

"It was not unexpected." Madara countered, appearing out of nowhere. "I suspected you had Senju genes in you. It was just a matter of time."

"Oh, how nice of you to greet us with your presence, oh great one!" Naruto bowed mockingly. "You're too late though. Pain-chan already lost Naraka path, which means he can't resurrect his bodies anymore. And that means he doesn't have much time left… And neither do you." He grinned evilly. "All bijus will finally be mine!"

"Don't get too cocky, boy." Madara spoke. "You might be strong for your age, but you still have a long way to go… _Had_, until you foolishly decided to betray us."

"Betray you?! Aha… Ahahahahahaha!" The blond laughed. "I was never on your side to begin with, idiot! I only used you to achieve my own goals, and now…" He drew his sword. "Now I don't really need you two anymore. So, I guess it's time to take out the trash!" With that he teleported right between three Pain's bodies in a flash of yellow and… **"Shinra Tensei!"**

Two of said bodies got immediately thrown backwards. But the last one was not so lucky. You see, behind him was a very think wall… Yeah, the impact probably broke all bones in his body, which was clearly incompatible with life.

"This is just too easy!" Naruto exclaimed confidently. "If that's all you got, then I won't even have to use any of my special moves!"

"You're getting too excited." Madara exclaimed, suddenly appearing right in front of Jin.

"Oh shi…" The blond said, just before he was slammed into the same wall Pain's body just went through.

"You forget that the two of us have much more experience."

"Perhaps." Jin grinned, getting up to his feet. "But I'm much better looking!" With that he rushed straight at Madara, running the Uchiha right through with his sword. Literally… For the sword went through without leaving even a single scratch.

"The hell?!"

"Foolish boy." Madara shook his head. "Did you think that I will be brought down that easily?"

"Actually yeah, I did." Naruto stated, raising his free left hand. "But I always have a backup plan in case I was wrong! **Shinra Tensei!**"

Now that worked even despite Madara's strange power, throwing the masked man backwards with tremendous force.

"Nice flight!"

"KISARAGI!"

"Wha… GAH!" Naruto gasped in pain, after getting stabbed in the shoulder with some iron stick. "Son of a bitch!"

"I was waiting for far too long to rid this world off your presence!" Pain yelled. **"Bansho Ten'in!"**

"WOAH!" The blond exclaimed as he was suddenly pulled towards his opponent. "Oh fuck!"

"Die." Pain said happily, pulling out another iron stick and preparing to stab Naruto through the heart, but then…

"Got ya!" Naruto suddenly disappeared in midair in a flash of yellow and reappeared… right behind Pain. "Abayo!"

"Get real." Came from the side, just as Naruto was thrown away yet again, receiving a crushing kick from Madara.

"Tch, fucking assholes…" Naruto hissed, slowly picking himself up.

"Give up, Kisaragi." Pain said arrogantly. "You took out my bodies by surprise, there is no way you can take me on in an open fight."

"Especially if there are two of us." Madara added, crossing his arms.

"Heh…" Naruto smirked, pulling out a piece of iron from his shoulder. "Gh, damn that hurts… But if you think I'll give up that easily, you're sadly mistaken!" He said confidently. "I don't care if there are two, three or twenty three! I'll still beat your asses and…"

"Bad choice."

Perhaps even Rikudo Sennin's second coming wouldn't have shocked the onlookers more than…

SLASH.

**(Starting song: "Cometh the hour" by Shiro Sagisu)**

"Wha…?" Jin slowly looked down with wide eyes… to see a sword blade sticking out of his stomach. "Who…?" He glanced over his shoulder, only for his eyes widened even more. "No… Can't be…"

"I told you, you'll end up regretting, Jin…"

"T-Tayuya… Why…?" Naruto whispered.

"I wonder." Madara muttered under his nose.

"Why?" Tayuya shook her head. "Your plan was a complete idiocy, Jin. Not only that, it was a complete suicide. And though I sometimes enjoy mindless carnage, the destruction of the world doesn't sit well with me." She stated, twisting her blade.

"GAH!" Naruto gasped, spitting blood on the ground.

"So that's what he wanted." Pain said in amusement. "Destroy the world just for the sake of it?"

"Yes." Tayuya nodded. "He thought that the world hurt him, so he decided to strike back with the power of the biju."

"Foolishness." Madara exclaimed. "Still, it turned out for the best. Now we can extract Kyuubi from him and not bother with Konoha."

"Guah." Jin spat some more blood, but then, despite his condition, managed to put a grin on his face. "Damn, I guess I've failed, a shame…"

"No, you can't." Tayuya responded, twisting the blade again. "He placed a failsafe on his seal in case you decide to betray him. If we try to extract Kyuubi the Mazo will just blow up, killing all of us in the process."

"And how do you know that?" Pain asked.

"I was the only one he trusted." Tayuya said. "He believed I would remain by his side no matter what…" She glanced down at her sword. "Obviously he was wrong. I was the only one who knew his plans, his limits… and the fact of his healing factor being disabled. This is why he's faring so bad."

"Tayuya… you bitch!" Naruto yelled in anger between coughing and spitting blood.

"Nothing personal, Jin." The girl shrugged. "I just happen to enjoy this life, unlike you."

"How curious." Madara stated. "So, what is it that you truly want, Tayuya?"

"Well, I think that this…" She pointed at her position. "Proves that I'm not in the same boat with him. I joined Akatsuki because of my own believes and hope that I've proven myself worthy and loyal."

"That you did." Madara began. "I believe you are worthy enough. As for loyalty… I think I need some more motivation." He looked at Naruto. "Finish him."

"T-Tayuya…?" Jin replied weekly, looking over his shoulder again. "You won't do it… you can't…"

The girl smiled at him sweetly. "As I said, nothing personal." Suddenly five huge fireballs appeared around the two of them. "Ja ne!" The red head sang, sommersaulting backwards.

Naruto's eyes widened in horror. "NO!"

"**Deruta Endo!"**

BLAST.

"Well done, girl." Pain spoke. "With that you've truly became one of us."

"Thanks." Tayuya nodded. "I won't let you down. By the way, I brought the Nanabi jinchuriki with me."

"Hmhmhm…" Madara chuckled. "What a fine conclusion to a long day."

Deep in their joy, neither of them noticed another pair of eyes observing everything from afar.

"Cannot be…" Jiraiya whispered, shocked to the core by what he just saw. "It just… cannot be…"

**...**

**Unexpected, ne? Happy New Year, everyone!**

**Fuck like hell and sleep well!**

**Darthemius.**


	29. Never trust a Rattlesnake

**Wesker: So, what's the deal, man? Where the hell is Darth? The girls are getting crazy.**

**Naruto (Downing the glass of vodka): Yeah, Darth is having a… mental breakdown.**

**Sephiroth: Is that why he just sits in his room, constantly yelling something like "your bunny wrote"?**

**Naruto (Spitting his drink): Not exactly what he says, but yeah.**

**Trish: I wish he would stop that, it's getting boring…**

**Wesker: Are you saying we're not entertaining enough?**

**Trish: Nah, you guys are fine. But Darth always brings all the fun and…**

**SLAM.**

**Darthemius (Kicking the door open): FINALLY DARTHEMIUS HAS COME BACK… out of his room!**

**Sephiroth: Very classic, Darth…**

**Trish (With sparkling eyes): Fuck classic! He's back!**

**Naruto: Oh hell yeah! I've been missing you, man! We all have!**

**Wesker: Damn right! What took you?**

**Darthemius: Well, that's a long story, guys…**

**Sephiroth: We're not in a hurry.**

**Darthemius: Tch, okay… The truth is… I died.**

**Naruto: You what?!**

**Darthemius: Yeah. Apparently I got too much vodka… Too much even for me. So I got knocked out, and when I woke up, it was some fucking garden.**

**Trish: Garden?**

**Wesker: Wait, you mean heavenly garden?**

**Darthemius (Nodding): That's the one. And I was like "Where the hell am I"? That's when **_**he**_** appeared.**

**Trish: Mundus?**

**Naruto: Madara?**

**Wesker: Nemesis?**

**Sephiroth: Jenova?**

**Naruto, Darthemius, Trish and Wesker (Turning to Sephiroth): …?**

**Sephiroth: What?**

**Naruto: Since when is Jenova a **_**he**_**?**

**Sephiroth: W-Well, she can be anything she wants, so…**

**Naruto: No matter. Go on, Darth.**

**Darthemius: Fine. So here **_**he **_**appears and says "Do you know who I am?" And I said "Bully Ray?" And he said: "No, you idiot!" And I said that I have no idea then. So **_**he **_**offered me four possible answers.**

**1 – House Elf.**

**2 – Matrix Agent.**

**3 – Woody the Woodpecker.**

**4 – God.**

**Trish: And? What did you answer?**

**Darthemius: Well… I asked if I can use the 50/50 lifeline.**

**Naruto: And **_**he**_**?**

**Darthemius: And he said that I'm an impossible moron and added: "I am a God!" To tell the truth, that moment I thought that it's you trying to fuck up my mind, Wesker. But then I remembered that you don't have a halo over your head. So I asked: "Am I really dead?" And he said: "Yep."**

**Trish: How come you ended in paradise after everything you've done?**

**Darthemius: That's exactly what I asked as well. And the God said: Haha, no fucking way, pal! You've been the meanest, baddest, worst scumbag I have ever set my eyes upon! So you're going to the lowest pit of hell and you're gonna stay there for eternity!" I felt really down that moment, but then an idiotic idea came to me! So I asked: "Hey, since you're a God, you're supposed to be the absolute best in everything." And he said: "Yeah, I am!"**

**Naruto (Grinning evilly): Let me guess, you challenged him to a cola drinking competition!**

**Darthemius: I would… If I wouldn't have such a bad hangover after new year's celebration. So I said: "Hey, let's have a alcohol drinking match? If I win, you'll let me go back." And he said. "Oh yeah? And what will I get if and when I win?" And I said: "Trish will suck you off." "DEAL!"**

**Trish: What?**

**Darthemius: Umm… Nothing?**

**Trish: Fuck nothing! I'm having your ass tonight!**

**Darthemius: Fine, fine… Still, the God agreed, so we started drinking beer… and vodka… and martini… and more beer, and more vodka, and tequila, and rum, and whiskey, and wine, and some more vodka, and some more beer. And then the God said that we actually drank all he had, so we went to another room, and there was some cologne. And we started drinking that… until he finally hiccupped and fell face first in his salad. And I just sat there thinking: 'Shit, I've just outdrank a God… So I guess now there's only Stone Cold Steve Austin…' And next thing I know, I'm already in my bed, smelling like shit, but feeling like a million bucks! So go and get me some fucking cola! And girls of course…**

**Wesker: Fucking finally! I'll get the drinks.**

**Sephiroth: And I'll get the girls. I'm the best at it.**

**Naruto: And I'll get… Something… I don't know.**

**Trish: Yeah, and I'll get Darth's ass.**

**Darthemius: What?**

**Trish: I'll show you how to use me as a bargaining chip.**

**Darthemius: Oh shit… Wish me luck…**

**...**

Chapter twenty nine: Never trust a Rattlesnake.

"Shin-ne!" – talks.

'Nah.' – thoughts.

"**You will." – **demonic/jutsu.

**...**

**Konohagakure no sato. Hokage's office…**

"Fuck! I'm sick of signing those damn papers!" Minato yelled in anger, placing his head on his fist. "Perhaps I should think about retirement… or at least dumping this job onto someone else and return to my jounin days…"

Taking a long breath, Yondaime Hokage looked into the window. The day looked great. Shining sun, clear sky, clean air… Nothing to worry about…

"But if so…" Minoat muttered. "Why do I feel so uneasy…?"

SMACK.

"Hokage-sama!"

THUD.

"Hiccup!" Haruno Sakura chocked on her breath when a kunai hit the door a mere inch away from her ear.

"Are you stupid, girl?" Yondaime asked, relaxing his stance. "Do you have any idea what place you just barged into?"

"U-Umm… Your office, Hokage-sama…" Sakura said weakly.

"Exactly." Minato stated, walking closer and pulling his kunai out of the door. "And you probably know who I am, right?"

"Of-f course I d-do… You're Yondaime Hokage-s-sama, Konohagakure's leader and protector…"

Minato raised an eyebrow. "Is that what they teach you in the academy these days?"

"H-Hai…"

The blond man held a pause. "I guess I should pay them a visit… But first, let me correct you, girl." He said, walking back and sitting down in his chair. "Leader and protector? Sure, but those are responsibilities. These qualities are not what _makes_ the Hokage." His look hardened. "The strongest fighter, the top assassin, the best shinobi in this god damn village! That's what makes the Hokage. Be sure to remember that."

"A-Alright…"

"Great." Minato leaned on his elbow and stared into the window again. "Now you can start explaining why you came here in the first place."

"Hai…" Sakura gulped the lump in her throat. "It's Jiraiya-sama. He's back…"

"That's excellent news." Yondaime interrupted, actually sounding somewhat pleased. "Tell him to come straight here."

The pink haired kunoichi took a deep breath. "I'm afraid it's not possible, Hokage-sama."

That actually got Minato's attention. "Really? And why is that?"

"He's…" Sakura paused. "He's in a really bad shape. Tsunade-sama is treating him as we speak. I'm afraid he won't be able to leave the hospital in his condition."

"In bad shape?" Minato asked worriedly. "What happened?"

"I… I don't know, my lord. He said he'll speak only with you."

"Damn it, sensei." Minato cursed. "I knew letting him go alone was a bad idea… Alright, lead the way."

**Several minutes later. Hokage tower…**

"I'm not really sure it's a good idea…" Sasuke muttered quietly, looking left and right at people giving him surprised glances.

"Don't worry about it." Tsubaki waved her hand at him, continuing to walk down the street. "These people wouldn't be able to do anything to you even if they tried. Besides…" She glanced at him with a grin. "They don't even have a reason now. You're a good Konoha shinobi again!"

"Hm." Sasuke smirked, looking down at Konoha headband that was wrapped around his waist. "I can't believe you kept this thing all this time… Still, you seem way too sure about your father's decision. For even if I agreed to join the village again, doesn't mean that he'll let me…"

"We already talked about it, didn't we?" The red head interrupted. "I told you daddy won't be able to refuse if I ask nicely."

"Still, I don't feel quite right putting this thing on without him actually _doing_ it yet."

Tsubaki rolled her eyes. "Will you stop that already? Look around you, no one even looking at you with hostility. Besides…"

"SQUEAL!"

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. "D-Don't tell me…"

"Yep." Tsubaki confirmed with a predatory grin. "You still have some of your previous… admirers. Hahaha!"

"Not funny!" The Uchiha snapped. "I thought my betrayal will finally free me from _some_ of them…"

"Oh, but it did." The red haired girl stated. "Remember Sakura and Ino? They were with the team that brought you back."

"Really?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I guess I just didn't really care at the time. I was too deeply in my own thoughts after…" He didn't finish the phrase, but there was no need for it.

"Tell me something, Sasuke…" Tsubaki began, stopping in the middle of the street. "What happened during your fight?"

The Uchiha hesitated. "I… I don't really want to speak about…"

"Sasuke, please."

Said Sharingan user took a deep breath. His hesitation was completely understandable. Not everyone would like to talk about their biggest failure.

"It was… unbelievable." The raven haired teen started. "I trained non-stop for three years, I even brought three allies… and he crushed all that in less than three minutes." He closed his eyes. "The strongest jutsu in my arsenal, Kirin… It strikes with the speed of lightning and it has enough power to obliterate everything in its path. But Naruto just raised his hand and it simply disappeared. I couldn't believe it even when I saw it with my own eyes. But what was the most shocking, was that he fought like he wasn't even trying; like he didn't give a damn; like we were nothing more than a couple of insects…"

"That's because you were."

"W-What?" Sasuke asked with wide eyes. "What are you…?"

"Jin… Naruto, he cares only about one thing." Tsubaki explained. "And that is getting his revenge on the person who he hates the most. I'm sure that's not you. Not only that, but you can neither bring him closer to his goal, nor stand in his way. No wonder he treated you like that."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Do you know who the person that he hates is?"

"No…" Tsubaki whispered, shaking her head.

"Do you know what he's planning to do?"

"No…"

"And what are you planning to do?"

Tsubaki's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Stop him."

"What?" The Uchiha asked, noticing the sudden change in Tsubaki's mood. "Stop him? Isn't it better to just give him what he wants?"

"No, it isn't." Tsubaki said in low voice. "Come on, let's go. We have yet to inform my father about your reinstatement."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Nice choice of words…"

The remaining path towards Hokage tower was spent in silence. Both teens were deep in their thoughts… unknown to them, their thoughts were almost identical. Still, Tsubaki managed to come out of her trance once they entered the building.

"Hello, is my father in his office?" She asked.

"Oh, Tsubaki-sama. Nice to see you again." Hokage's assistant responded. "But I'm sorry to inform you that Hokage-sama is out."

"Strange." The red head muttered. "Where could he go in the middle of the day?"

"I don't know that for sure…" The assistant began. "But earlier today Sakura-san came in, and five minutes later Hokage-sama ran out of the building after her, telling me to cancel all his appointments for today. So my guess is they ran into a hospital."

"Hospital?" Tsubaki asked, not liking it already. "Did something happen?"

"I don't know, Tsubaki-sama. But Hokage-sama had a very worried look on his face."

"I see, thank you." The red head frowned and turned to leave. "Come on, Sasuke. We'll meet him there."

**Konoha hospital Tsunade's office…**

"OUCH! Careful dammit!" Jiraiya yelled in sudden pain. "I feel bad enough as it is!"

"Shut up!" Tsunade replied, pressing wet cotton harder into the place where Jiraiya's arm was not so long ago.

"YEOW! I said stop it!"

"And I said shut your mouth!" Tsunade yelled, bumping her old teammate on the head. "Between the two of us, I'm the medic here! And I know better what you need right now!"

"It still hurts…" The toad hermit mumbled.

"That hurt?!" Tsunade asked mockingly, picking up a syringe. "Wait until I do this then!" And with that she stabbed said syringe right into Jiraiya's shoulder.

"YEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOWWW!"

"Jesus, you're like a big baby!" The medic stated, putting already empty syringe down.

"What the hell was that?!" Jiraiya hissed through gritted teeth.

"That was a very powerful antiseptic, created by me." Tsunade explained. "Unlike many others, it has to be applied inside the bloodstream. As a result, it has the ability to prevent such things as blood disease, and even heal the earlier form of cancer."

"Wow, that's awesome!" Jiraiya stated in awe. "Why haven't I heard of it before?"

Tsunade waved her hand. "That's because I have _just_ created it. It hasn't been through the test stage yet."

Jiraiya's awe immediately disappeared. "Say what?!" He asked, becoming paler by the second.

"Well, we actually tested it on mice…" The woman began. "But since we're short on prisoners, I couldn't force Minato to make one of his men a test subject. And sadly no one was stupid enough to volunteer to take antiseptic in their bloodstream. Thankfully, you came along…"

"Thankfully?!" The hermit yelled at her. "THANKFULLY?! Do I mean absolutely nothing to you?!"

"Of course you do!" Tsunade said, giving her old teammate a wink. "You are now a valuable experiment!"

"God damn you, Tsunade! If I die from that, I'll…!"

"Oh, shut up!" The woman interrupted, starting a healing jutsu to close the reopened wound. "Not a single mouse died during the experiment."

"Really?" Jiraiya asked hopefully.

Tsunade paused. "Well… no, not really. But I'm sure you'll make it through."

The grey haired man slapped his forehead with his only palm. "Thanks a lot, Tsunade! That was _very _reassuring!"

"Anytime." Tsunade replied. "But if it wasn't for that, you'd have to be put into intensive therapy for several weeks to make sure that no diseases have spread. By the way…" She stared at him intently. "Care to tell me why were you running none stop for several days with an injury like this one?"

Jiraiya immediately forgot about his still unclear fate and frowned. "I'll explain once Minato gets here.

"Minato?" Tsunade asked in surprise. "Don't tell me it has something to do with Jin."

"It does."

Tsunade's eyebrows furrowed. "Did he do this to you?"

"No… No, he didn't."

"Then…"

"I'm not going to repeat that, Tsunade." Jiraiya stated firmly, leaving no room for argument. "Besides, Minato needs to hear it more than you."

"Alright, alright." Tsunade rolled her eyes. "But whoever it was, he really did a number on you."

Jiraiya said nothing.

"Not even a comeback that you can beat him in sumo?"

Still nothing.

"Che, you're no fun…" Tsunade already resigned herself to spending some time in silence, when…

SMACK.

"SENSEI!"

CRACK.

"Hiccup!" Yondaime Hokage chocked on his breath when a fist collided with a wall right next to his ear, leaving several cracks in it.

"Are you stupid, boy?" Tsunade said dangerously, glaring at said… boy. "Do you have any idea what place you just barged into?"

Minato's eyebrows rose. 'Now where did I hear it before?' Ran through his mind. "Umm… your office?"

"No! You're in a hospital!" Tsunade yelled. "And hospital is a place for rest and rehabilitation! So no yelling is allowed! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am…"

"Good." Tsunade removed her fist and returned to healing Jiraiya's torn shoulder. "Now you can start explaining why you came here in the first place."

"I came here because Haruno Sakura told me that Jiraiya-sensei has returned and…"

"And there was no reason to create such commotion." Tsunade interrupted. "You could've simply walked…"

"Enough." This time she was interrupted by Jiraiya. "Stop pestering him, Tsunade."

"Tch." The woman scowled, returning to treating his wound. "Fine, fine. Always ruining my fun…"

Jiraiya looked at his student. "Come on in and shut the door."

"Sensei…" Minato said, doing what was asked. "Who did this to you?"

"That was… one of my former students." The sannin stated, closing his eyes.

"One of the students?" Minato raised an eyebrow. "Is he in Akatsuki?"

"He is." Jiraiya nodded. "But that does not matter right now…"

"Of course it does!" Minato countered. "You've lost an arm, sensei!"

"Yes, I have…" The old man paused. "But I would've lost much more if not for your son, Minato."

"Naruto?" Yondaime asked carefully.

"Huh?" Tsunade stopped her doings to look at her teammate again. "You mean he actually saved your ass?"

"He did…" Jiraiya took a deep breath. "And it cost him?"

Minato's eyebrows furrowed. "Cost him what?"

"…Everything."

A syringe fell from Tsunade's hand. "You're joking… right?"

"Afraid not…" The hermit replied. "I wouldn't believe it myself… if it didn't happen right in front of my own eyes."

"You… You mean…" Tsunade stuttered in shock. "You mean that Jin's actually…"

"Dead." Jiraiya finished. "He sacrificed himself to let me escape…"

"No way…" Tsunade muttered. "Impossible… He's so strong and cunning and…"

"Enough." Minato raised his voice for the first time since the announcement of Naruto's death. "What exactly happened? I want to know every detail."

"Very well." Jiraiya sighed. "I managed to track down the Akatsuki leader and engaged him in battle. However I underestimated him… Or more like he took me by surprise when I thought it was already over. That mistake resulted in this…" He pointed at his missing arm.

Minato continued to glare into space stoically. "Continue."

"Sigh…" The toad hermit took another deep breath. "Apparently my former student discovered a very… unique ability about himself. And quite frankly, I already started to think that was it for me…" His eyes opened sharply. "That's when _he_ came."

"Naruto?"

"Yes." Jiraiya nodded and smiled sadly. "Can you believe it? He actually told me that I will only be a burden, and that I should leave. And… I will be honest with you, Minato… When he started to fight, I actually believed in that. He looked so strong… I thought he was invincible. Kind of reminded me of you when you were younger."

"If that's true…" Tsunade interrupted. "Then how the hell did he…?"

"It was that red haired girl… Tayuya I believe." Jiraiya exclaimed. "She appeared out of nowhere and stabbed him in the back. Then she explained that Naruto's goal was suicide, and she didn't wish to go down with him. Also she said what he wanted to do with biju and… that his healing factor wasn't working."

Minato's eyes narrowed. "Then what?"

"Then… The real Akatsuki leader told Tayuya to prove herself by finishing Jin off… Which she did." The sannin finished.

Silence.

"I see…" Yondaime said stoically.

"You see?" Tsunade snapped at him, standing up. "You _see_?! What do you fucking see?! He was your son, for fuck's sake! And now he's dead!"

"If he was my son…" Minato slowly turned to her and stared right in woman's eyes. "Then what are _you_ so upset about?"

"I'm upset because I…"

"Be quiet." Minato said sternly, making Tsunade's eyes widen. "I've heard enough. Get well, sensei. I will need you in action soon. Patch him up as quickly as possible, Tsunade." And with that he disappeared in a flash of yellow.

"You know…" Jiraiya began, staring at the spot his student occupied just a moment ago. "I expected a different reaction as well…"

"Yeah, something's wrong…" Tsunade muttered quietly.

"You mean with Minato?"

"No, Jiraiya. I mean with this entire situation." Tsunade's eyebrows furrowed. "Something is definitely wrong."

**Outside of the room…**

"…"

Tsubaki stood frozen in the very spot the shocking news reached her ears, with her hand inches away from touching the door knob.

"_You… You mean that Jin's actually…"_

"_Dead. He sacrificed himself to let me escape…"_

"T-Tsubaki…?" Sasuke muttered carefully. The news shocked him too, though not as much as it did Tsubaki. He wanted to say something… anything. But just seeing her face stopped him.

She had the same look he had when he saw firsthand the destruction of his clan.

'Dead… Dead… Dead…' The single word was running through red haired girl's mind again and again.

"Tsubaki, I…" Finally after what seemed like hours, Sasuke grew enough courage to speak again.

"Sorry, I need to be alone right now." She replied quietly, disappearing in a flash of red.

"Wait!" Sasuke called, but it was already too late. "Dammit." He cursed, gritting his teeth. 'You are wrong about that, girl. The exact thing you _don't_ need right now is to be alone!'

**Akatsuki hideout…**

"So, what now?" Tayuya asked, sitting cross-legged in one of the armchairs.

"We continue obviously." The masked man stated. "There is a sad part however. Since we were too quick to dispose of Kisaragi, we'll have to do the job ourselves."

"He couldn't die too quickly if you ask me…" Pain muttered to the side.

Tayuya's grin went to her ears. "Oh? And here I thought that you actually liked him."

"You thought wrong!" The man snapped. "There is not a single person that I hated more. Hell, I even hated Hanzou less…"

"Really? And he always said that he actually enjoyed your company…"

"Well, he won't be enjoying it much longer." The masked man interrupted. "Enough chatter, you can do that in your free time. What's important is that with Zetsu's death we suffer a severe lack of information…"

"Can't you use the other ones?" Pain asked suddenly.

Tayuya's smirk dropped. "Other ones? What other ones?"

"That's not important." The masked man waved his hand. "And no, I can't use them to this extent. They are only good for a direct order."

"It doesn't matter." Pain stated. "I told you that I will do the job myself. Besides, there are only two jinchuriki left. Just tell me where they are."

The masked man sighed, and, out of the corner of her eye, Tayuya saw that he raised his hand to slap his face, but then realized he has a mask on. She wanted to laugh, but stiffed it.

"That's what I was trying to tell you." The masked man replied.

"Wait, you mean you don't have any idea where they are?" Tayuya asked.

"At least with Hachibi, yes." The masked man nodded. "I tried to gather information on him myself, but it was useless. It's like he has disappeared from the face of the Earth."

"Hmm…" Pain looked in the window. "And what about Kyuubi?"

"That is easy. She's still inside Konoha and doesn't seem to be leaving anytime soon." The masked man responded. "If we want to capture her, we'll have to lay down a full ground assault on the village."

"Count me in!" Tayuya said immediately. "I have a bone to pick up with that bitch."

"I'm afraid you're not going, Tayuya." The masked man informed.

"What?" The girl made a sad face. "Why?"

"Because I will need you to gather information on Hachibi." The man answered. "Besides, you're the only person available…"

"Hey, what about his girlfriend?" She pointed at Pain. "Cannon or something…"

"It's _Konan_." Pain corrected. "And she will be coming with me for support."

Tayuya raised an eyebrow. "Why can't I be your support, and Miss _Cannon_ search for the information?" She asked in disdain.

"Because she is the only one I trust with this."

"Enough, you all have your objectives now. This meeting is adjourned." The masked man stated, walking away.

"Just one question." Tayuya called after him. "What are you going to do?"

The masked man looked at her over his shoulder, and Tayuya could swear he was smirking right now.

"Someone has to announce the start of the war."

**Hokage monument…**

"I knew you would be here."

Tsubaki slowly turned her head to see Sasuke standing behind her.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but I need to be alone for no…"

"No." The raven haired teen interrupting walking over and sitting down beside her. "That's exactly what you don't need."

Tsubaki decided to ignore that and returned to simply staring in front of herself.

"Sigh…" Sasuke took a deep breath and leaned back on his hands. "Do you remember that day, Tsubaki? All those years ago when our roles were reversed?" He smiled sadly. "It was the first day we actually talked, and… the day you became me first real friend. So if you think that I'm just gonna let you sit here alone, drowning yourself in your sorrow, then you're sadly mista…"

His monologue came to an abrupt end when Tsubaki suddenly wrapped her arms around him, now crying openly in his shoulder.

"W-Why?!" She screamed between sobs. "How… How could he?! Sob… He promised… He fucking promised!"

Of course Sasuke had no idea what she was talking about, so he did the only thing left to him – hugged the girl closer to himself and let her be.

"I don't know how…" He muttered under his breath, staring somewhere in the distance. "He looked untouchable when I fought him. I doubt anyone could outdo him in a fair fight." The Uchiha paused. "It's kind of ironic… With all his treacherous past, in the end he was stabbed in the back himself… And by his own partner of all people."

Tsubaki's eyes snapped wide open.

_Flashback. Hoshigakure's canyon…_

"_Why are you fighting me, Jin?" She asked quietly, almost whispering. "Why? I could've helped you…"_

"_And how exactly could you help?!" Naruto asked in amusement, interrupting her._

"_You could've taken me with you! I…"_

"_No." The blond shook his head slowly. "You are not fit for the task."_

"_But why…?"_

"_You are too kind."_

_End flashback…_

"_Naruto is dead…" _Jiraiya's voice echoed in Tsubaki's head.

'Not happened.' The girl suddenly moved away.

"Tsubaki?" Sasuke asked in concern.

"Not now." Tsubaki exclaimed, staring into distance thoughtfully. 'What did he want? That's easy, revenge… Then why join Akatsuki? Perhaps because the one he seeks revenge against _is_ in Akatsuki…' She turned back to the only other person in the vicinity. "Say, Sasuke… Do you know how many members they had in the Akatsuki?"

"Actually yes, I do…" Sasuke paused, remembering. "Originally there was Orochimaru…"

'Dead.' Tsubaki counted in her head.

"Then there was his former partner, Aka Suna no Sasori…"

'Dead.' Tsubaki counted again. 'Killed in a fight with Chiyo and Sakura…' The girl rolled her eyes. 'Yeah, right. My guess is Jin had a hand in that.'

"Then there were, of course, my brother Itachi and his partner Kisame…"

'Dead. Killed by Jin… I think I'm beginning to see a pattern here.'

"I already told you about what happened to Deidara…"

'Killed by Jin as well.'

"The last ones I know about are Hidan and Kakuzu." Sasuke finished. "There are at least three more. Why are you asking?"

'Hidan and Kakuzu were reported dead by Kirigakure about a month ago.' Tsubaki thought, ignoring the question. 'If so, that means that the person Jin seeks revenge against is among the last three. If so, then why not just kill them? If he actually faked his own death, what reason must he have?'

"_I want to destroy his purpose…"_

Tsubaki's eyebrows disappeared in her hair line. 'Of course! A simple killing will not be satisfying. Not for Jin. He wants to destroy the man both physically and mentally. Now think about it, what Akatsuki were after? That's right, biju.' She concluded. 'Hachibi jinchuriki was reported missing about the same time as Hidan and Kakuzu. That leaves only…'

"_Never trust a rattlesnake."_

'Alright, I won't.' The girl concluded. "Sasuke, I'm gonna need your help."

The Uchiha leaned back in surprise. "My help? With what?"

"I think that Jin is still alive." Tsubaki stated. "I will be leaving the village to find him."

"What?" Sasuke's eyes widened. "But Jiraiya said that…"

"I believe he was fooled." The red head replied. "The reason behind Tayuya's actions is completely wrong. Besides…" She paused. "I saw how she looked at him. She couldn't kill him even if she wanted to…" 'Just like me…' She added in her head.

"Even if it was like you said, why would you run away?" He asked. "For what purpose?"

"I…" Tsubaki bit her lover lip. "There is a thing he must know. I won't be able to live with myself if I let him die just like that, without doing anything…"

"Why do you think he'll die if you stay here?"

"Simple. He will have no reason to live."

"Tch." Sasuke shook his head. "Women… Okay, fine. But know that I'm doing it for you, not for him."

Tsubaki glanced at him with a smirk. "I would've been surprised if it was the other way around."

**Namikaze mansion…**

"Kushina…"

"You're early, dear." The woman came over and hugged her husband as usual… However not everything was usual as he leaned back when she did. "Is something wrong? You look stressed."

"Yes, sweetheart, something's definitely wrong." Minato said and sighed. "Jiraiya came back this morning… And he said that he witnessed firsthand the death of one Jin Kisaragi."

"Kisaragi?" Kushina's hands went to her mouth. "That's the boy Tsubaki was crazy about? Oh my god. Did you… Did you tell her?"

"No, I did not tell her." Yondaime stated, walking to his favorite armchair and sitting down. "And I will _not_ tell her… And you won't either."

"But why, Minato? Isn't it better for her to hear it from us then…"

"No, it's not." Minato interrupted harshly. "As for why… I guess it's simply because Jin Kisaragi's real name is Uzumaki Naruto."

Kushina's eyes widened to their limits. "Say what?!" She yelled out in shock. "And you knew?! You knew all this time?!"

"Not really. I learned only when he escaped." The Hokage confirmed.

"And you waited all this time to tell me?!" Kushina shook her head. "Damn it, Minato. What possessed you to…" The woman suddenly stopped as a look of realization appeared on her face. "Wait a second."

"Realized it, haven't you?" Minato smirked sadly.

"You… You said he died…" Kushina whispered.

"Yeah, I did…"

"B-But that's… That's im-impossible…" The woman stuttered. "He cannot die, because if he would…"

"I know he can't…" Minato nodded. "And I know what happen if he would."

"I…" Kushina bit her lower lip. "Look, Minato. I know you're probably blaming yourself right now, but the decision we made that day was the right one. And besides, it was _I_ who refused to let you go. I didn't let you sacrifice yourself for the village."

"I'm not blaming anyone." Yondaime responded. "You are as much to blame for this as I am. We are the only ones who know what actually happened, even Jiraiya couldn't know. But perhaps… perhaps we were wrong in our decision to cast him aside? Perhaps we should've kept him close instead of trying to drive him away from the village…?"

"No!" Kushina interrupted him this time. "It was way too dangerous. If he would've gotten through your restrictions, he could destroy anything and anyone. Me, you, the village. It wouldn't have mattered to him." She exclaimed. "It was an experiment, Minato. A successful one, yes, but you still couldn't know for sure."

"Yes, you are right." The blond man smiled sadly once again. "But even if you're wrong, it won't change anything. Too little too late. Besides, that's not even the problem."

Kushina's eyes widened. "His death?"

"Yeah, his so-called death." Minato snorted. "A great spectacle, judging from Jiraiya's words. I'm even sad I missed it. And since we're still sitting here in peace, I'm one hundred percent sure it was just that, a spectacle. Which brings me to the actual problem."

The woman thought for a moment. "Why fake your death?"

"Exactly." Yondaime nodded. "He single-handedly defeated the group of our best, and looked like he wasn't even trying. That should be enough to take on anyone, or at least escape if things got bad. I think his show was not meant for us, Jiraiya simply happened to be in the right place at the right time. No, he needed Akatsuki to believe he was dead. Which brings me to a thought that Naruto was playing against Akatsuki the entire time."

"Perhaps…" Kushina rubbed her forehead in thought. "So what are you going to do, Minato?"

"This may be a perfect chance to end Akatsuki once and for all." The Hokage stated. "I could simply send my forces to hunt the last remaining members down, but first I want to know each great village's stand on this matter."

Kushina raised an eyebrow at this. "You actually think that some of them can side with Akatsuki?"

"I'm not sure about Kirigakure…" Minato said honestly. "Iwa is also known to use their services. Besides, they still hold a grudge against us for their loss in the last war. It won't take much time, I just need to be sure."

"I understand, and whatever happens, I'll…"

PUFF.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, Hokage-sama." A single ANBU member said, kneeling down in front of his leader. "But an important message has just arrived for you."

Minato nodded. "Very well, what is it?"

"It's from Godaime Mizukage, Hokage-sama." The ANBU stated. "She requested a Five Kage meeting."

"Oh?" Minato tilted his head to the side. "Did she explain her reason for it?"

"Yes, the letter mentioned Akatsuki problem."

"Talking about perfect timing…" Kushina muttered. "Too perfect if you ask me. I think something is wrong."

"No matter." Minato replied. "Even if it's a trap, I will still learn every village's standing." He turned to the ANBU member. "When and where this meeting will take place?"

"In the land of Iron in three days." The ANBU responded immediately. "Each Kage is allowed to bring only two guardians."

"Very well, sent her a reply that I'll be there."

"Hai!" The ANBU bowed and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I'm gonna bring Kakashi and Jiraiya with me in case anything goes wrong." Minato turned to his wife with a smile. "Will you keep the village safe in my absence, dear?"

The woman smiled back. "Do you even need to ask?"

**Unknown location…**

"The last reply has just arrived. Everything is just as you have foreseen."

"Hmhmhmhmhm. Have you doubted for one second that it will be otherwise?"

"Of course not. I know you don't rely on chances when it comes to that. Though I was wondering, why you needed all four of them? I could understand the 'fat and ugly', but why do you need the old man and the kid as well?"

"No reason. I just wanted for him to have no doubts about leaving the village."

"Indeed… Say, why is that? Wouldn't it be better to just let two morons fight each other?"

"No, it wouldn't. As you said, I don't leave things to chances… or at least I don't like to do so if I can help it. And while I don't care about the first moron, I need for the second to lose at all cost. Not just that, I can't allow anyone to find the body."

"But what if…"

"Don't ask about that, I have my reasons. But for everything to work just as I have planned, the first moron needs to be out of the village."

"Hm. Another gambit of yours I know nothing about."

"Oh, don't tell me you're saddened by that."

"And what if I am?"

"Then you're wasting your time. I'm too far gone…"

"Stubborn idiot… Still, not everything went as you have planned."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. It seems the girl has left the village as well. Searching for that special someone again no doubt."

"Hmhmhmhmhm. And who told you that wasn't a part of my plan?"

"Huh?"

"I'm sure you've heard the details, right? Well, let me add another one. Tsunade's office has a soundproof walls. Nobody could hear anything from the outside… unless someone actually released the seals."

"You mean you wanted her to leave? Why?"

"…I don't want her to be inside when the shit will start."

"Haha… If you were someone else I'd actually think that you became sentimental."

"You know me better than that."

"Yes, I do… Be careful."

"Don't forget who you're talking to. Oh, and tell our friend I said hello! HmhmhmhmhmhahahahaHAHAHAHAHA !"

**...**

**Whew, now that took a while. Sorry for the delay, guys, and no. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not dead… not yet at least. The reason for the delay was that I had to rewrite not only this chapter, but the next one as well.**

**And I did it five times!**

**Yeah, each time I was unsatisfied with something. Whether it was the ending, the beginning, somewhere in between oh, IT DOESN'T MATTER WHICH PART IT WAS! I didn't like it, so I have to redo it all the time. In the end, I realized what was wrong. Originally I was planning to add Pain's invasion in this chapter. But then I just realized it doesn't fit here. For Pain's invasion ends up with a really good twist, and it fits better in the last chapter.**

**Yeah, you heard me write. Next chapter will be the last. So get ready for all the secrets to be revealed. I have thought everything through several times in order to not miss anything. And the ending… Well, I'm satisfied by it. I hope you will be as well.**

**So next time, the last chapter "Retribution" will finally conclude Rattlesnake's story and…**

**...**

…**He has come back…**

"_FINALLY NARUTO HAS COME BACK…!"_

…**Why?**

"_Because everyone has darkness…"_

…**How?**

"_IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU PEOPLE THINK!"_

…**Where?**

"_What the hell?!"_

**The perfect antihero…**

"…_And I'm gonna kill you all, laughing like an imbecile!"_

**You thought he was defeated?**

"_THE PEACE HAS COME!"_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

**You thought he was cast down?**

"_**Farewell, Uzumaki Naruto."**_

"_Oh shit…"_

**You…**

"_Hmhmhmhmhahahahahahaha!"_

…**Were…**

"_What?"_

…**Wrong.**

"_OH HELL YEAH!"_

**The jabrini beating…**

"_LLLLLLLALALALALALAAAAAAW!"_

…**Pie eating…**

"_If you wanna see Naruto fuck this girl sensless, give me a HELL YEAH!"_

…**Trail blazing…**

"_You're trying to act like Naruto, but obviously you're not…"_

…**Eyebrow raising…**

"_Do you like bondage?"_

"_If I say yes, will it be enough to pass your test?"_

…**Best in the present, in future, in past…**

"_Because I'm just that damn good."_

**...Finally gonna come back with a blast…**

"_KAAAAAAAAAAAATSU!"_

…**Uzumaki Naruto.**

"_IF YOU SMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLL LLLLAW WHAT NARUTO IS COOKING!"_

**EVERYONE HAS DARKNESS: COUNTDOWN TO APOCALYPSE.**

COMING SOON…


	30. Retribution

**Darthemius AN.**

**No, I am not dead, thank you very much.**

**Now really guys. I know I took too long to update this part, but there are several reasons for that. First of all, you might… just might have noticed the size. And if you don't, I'll tell you. It took 50 pages. Yep.**

**So from that being said, you can guess that the chapter is a little long…**

**Secondly, there are way too many difficult scenes in this one. Come on, it's the last chapter guys! Final fights, revelations, choices. It's not that hard to create out of nothing. Not just that, you have to make it entertaining, believable and satisfying. BESIDES! It was also rewritten several times because of one thing or another.**

**Not just that, but I was hesitating too much on the ending. Make it tragic? Or happy? Or maybe neutral? The mix of three? So many possibilities… Well, fear no more for I have finally decided how to end it all. Some of you might like it, some might not. But as an author, I asked myself: "Where do I want my characters to end up?" **

**It took me just a moment.**

**So anyway, here it is. Enjoy this story for the last time if you can.**

**P.S. I'm not even gonna comment on the manga progress. Because after Sasuke said: "I wanna be a HOKAGE!" I smacked my head against the wall and lost consciousness for a whole day.**

**CLAIMER: Kishimoto? Never heard of it… Is it good to eat?**

**...**

Chapter thirty: Retribution.

"Shin-ne!" – talks.

'Nah.' – thoughts.

"**You will." – **demonic/jutsu.

**...**

**Konohagakure's outskirts…**

"From here on out we'll divide into a team for diversion, and another for search. I'll go over it once more. The diversion team will be Shuradou, Chikushoudou, Gakidou. The search team will be Tendou, Ningendou, Jigokudou. Konan, you go with the search team."

"Got it." The blue haired woman replied.

"Konoha has placed a spherical barrier that covers the land and air around the village." Pain stated.

"So if anyone without permission enters the village, they will be noticed immediately." Konan's eyes narrowed.

As usual, Pain showed no emotions. "As planned, we'll send Chikushoudou up in the sky above. We'll give the enemy the wrong idea about our numbers in order to confuse them. Wait for Chikushoudou's summon…"

**Konohagakure no sato. Prison dungeons…**

"Join Konoha?" Hinata chuckled in amusement, looking down at the only other occupant of the room, who was currently tied to a chair.

"Sure, why not?" Suigetsu grinned at her. "It's not like I have anything better to do."

"Do you take me for a fool?" Hinata glared at the prisoner. "Hozuki Suigetsu… I've heard rumors about you." The girl crossed her arms. "They said that you enjoy killing so much, they actually started to call you the second coming of Devil Zabuza."

"Oh, I'm flattered that you know so much about me!" Suigetsu's grin widened. "How about you tell me about yourself."

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Come on, just a little." Suigetsu continued. "I mean, I already learned that you're the ANBU Commander…"

"An assistant actually." The Hyuga corrected.

"Well, soon-to-be Commander, no matter." Suigetsu shrugged. "I don't really care about your rank; I want to know the girl behind the mask." He waged his eyebrows suggestively.

Hinata tilted her head to the side. "You're really blunt, you know. Not to mention brave, for actually trying to hit on your jailor when we're discussing the matter of your life and death."

"Oh come on, what's the big deal, Hina?!" Suigetsu asked. "I mean, you let guys like Kisaragi into your ranks! Compared to him I'm…"

SLAP.

"Quiet." Hinata interrupted, backhanding Suigetsu across the face. "Jin Kisaragi's service to Konohagakure no sato is none of your business… And don't call me Hina!"

"Hehehe…" Suigetsu laughed. "Have anyone told you that you're cute when you're angry?"

Hinata's eyes narrowed. "You're about to cross a very dangerous line." She said dangerously, placing her right foot on his left knee.

"Not really. The worst thing you can do is kill me, and I'm fine with that." He grinned at her. "If I'm to be executed, I want you to do it."

"Why?" The raven haired girl asked as her eyebrows furrowed.

"Easy. Because your face will be the last thing I'll see."

"Huh?" Hinata hated to admit it, but she was flattered. Since that Chuunin exam four years ago, no one had the courage to even speak to her with any hints of familiarity. "I have to say, I envy your guts." She said, removing her leg, and standing back straight. "Just tell me one thing, why should I appeal to Hokage-sama for your possible recruitment?"

"Easy. You said it yourself, I'm a good killer." Suigetsu responded. "I have nowhere to go, so how about I kill for your village?"

"Hm." Hinata looked her prisoner up and down. "You're making a good point. Konoha is in need of good killers… After all, shinobi's work is first and foremost killing and stealing. And our current way of teaching is covering that very… mildly. I'm the only real killer out of my entire age group…"

"Great!" Suiget's exclaimed suddenly to Hinata's surprise. "How about you tell me about your academy days more during… let's say, a candlelight dinner?"

Hinata's lips curled into a smirk. "You're awfully cocky for a prisoner. Still, perhaps there is a place for you in…"

"Your heart?"

"…Konoha corps." Hinata finished, rolling her eyes. "But make another comment like that, and I will change my mind."

"Got it ma'am!" Suigetsu grinned widely.

"What about your association with Uchiha Sasuke and that other girl?"

"Meh, I don't owe anything to them." Suigetsu stated. "I'm my own man… was, until I decided to join you… Konoha I mean!"

"Hmhmhm." Hinata chuckled. "We'll see about that…"

BLAST.

The ground above them suddenly shook after something like explosion was heard in the distance.

"What the hell was that?" Hinata asked, looking up sharply.

"How the hell should I know?!" Suigetsu yelled.

"Hinata-sama!" The door suddenly slammed open, revealing a single ANBU member. "The village is under attack!"

"Invasion?!" Hinata asked in shock. "Who is the enemy?"

"It's Akatsuki, Hinata-sama."

"Tch." The girl spat, moving towards the exit, when…

"Wait!" Suigetsu shouted at her back. "Release me, I want to help!"

Hinata looked over her shoulder and paused deep in thoughts.

"Hinata-sama, you don't actually think that…" The ANBU member was suddenly interrupted when Hinata took out a single kunai and threw it Suigetsu's way.

"Yikes!" Said prisoner yelped, but quickly found himself released from the ropes. "Huh?"

"Don't fall behind, rookie." Hinata said, turning away, and running out of the room.

"When your sweet cheeks are in front of me?" Suigetsu whispered to himself, rubbing his sore wrists. "There ain' no way!"

**Konoha dango shop…**

"No way! You actually gave in to Asuma's pestering?!"

Yuhi Kurenai sighed heavily. "Well yes… It's not like I'm becoming younger with each day. Besides, I have to say that among all of my so-called suitors, Asuma was the most determined one. So yeah."

"Nah, he's not my type."

"Who is? I swear you're gonna end up alone if you won't change this attitude of yours, Anko."

"Mmm." Said purple head chewed on her dango. "I don't mind… as long as I can have enough sex to sustain me for a day."

Kurenai slapped her face. "And what if you can't?"

Anko shrugged. "Then I'll just force someone into it."

"I should've expected something like this from you… And you're probably right." The ruby eyed woman exclaimed. "Settling down is out of character for you."

"Yup!" Anko exclaimed happily winking at her friend. "You know I was thinking about taking another brat for torturing… I mean tutoring. Who knows if I'll get another… Oh, sorry."

Kurenai's face darkened. It was a known fact that she hated Jin Kisaragi for murdering her friend Yugao.

"It's okay, Anko…" She said. "Just try not to mention him again, alright?"

"Y-Yeah. Still, what about you? Thinking about getting another team?"

"Not really." Kurenai replied. "Actually I was thinking about retirement."

"At the age of twenty six?! Come on!"

"Yeah, you may be right…"

"Of course I'm right!"

Suddenly…

BOOM.

"The hell was that?!" Anko yelled as she and Kurenai got into their battle stances.

"Sounds like… an invasion?" Kurenai suggested as more explosions echoed around the village.

"You're shitting me!" Anko said in amusement. "Who's crazy enough to attack the village directly?!"

CRASH.

Two women covered their eyes from dust as a single man in black cloak with red clouds landed on the ground in front of them.

"How about this guy?" Kurenai asked.

Anko looked the newcomer up and down. "Nah, not my type either." She stated, making Kurenai slap her forehead again.

"Where is Namikaze Tsubaki?" The man suddenly asked.

"The princess?" Anko asked. "No idea. Check out the ramen shop or her house…"

"ANKO!" Kurenai yelled. "It's the enemy! You mustn't disclose any information!"

"Oh really?" With that Anko took out a kunai and licked it. "Too bad. I guess I'll have to correct my mistake by killing you."

"Interesting." The man said emotionlessly. "Let's see how you do."

**Konoha hospital…**

BOOM.

"What the hell?!" Tsunade yelled, observing the village from hospital's roof.

"Tsunade-sama!" One ANBU member appeared in a puff of smoke. "We're under attack, please step back inside…"

"Shut up!" Tsunade exclaimed in outrage. "Akatsuki! Attacking the village! Head on! The nerve!"

"Tsunade-sama, please…" ANBU member pleaded.

"I told you to shut up!" The woman slammed her hand into the floor. **"Kuchiose no jutsu!"**

PUFF.

"**How may I be of assistance, Tsunade-sama?" **The giant slug asked.

"The village is under attack, Katsuyu! I need you to help everyone who's wounded or in battle!"

"**Roger."**

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune ran towards her master. "What are we going to do?"

"Tch." The legendary medic spat. 'He's as bold as he said.'

"_Remember, don't try to fight him." _Words echoed in her head. _"I don't want you killing him before I do."_

"Heh." Tsunade smirked, despite seeing her home village burned.

"Tsunade-sama?"

"We will do nothing, Shizune." The blond woman stated.

"What?!" Assistant's eyes widened. "But the enemy is…"

"He is just a moron who thinks he's a god…" Tsunade's smirk widened. "And just about to find out that he's not."

**Miles away…**

"Is that what you really want, Tsubaki?"

Said girl stopped her advance in the middle of some clearing.

"Yes." She said after a slight pause. "I have decided… I know what I must do."

Girl's only companion, one Uchiha Sasuke, gave a heavy sigh. "Are you absolutely sure about… Wait, what is this?"

"Hm?" Tsubaki glanced over her shoulder to see what Sasuke was talking about. "That's…"

"Smoke." Sasuke finished for her. "Only Konoha is in that direction. That can only mean one thing, the village is under attack."

"Nonsense." Tsubaki said, turning her back on the village. "No one is stupid enough to attack Konoha head on."

"Orochimaru did." Sasuke countered.

"Orochimaru is dead." The red head reminded. "Unless you lied about that."

"I didn't." The Uchiha stated. "However there are people in this world who are far more dangerous than Orochimaru."

"I know."

"And yet you still…"

"Sasuke." Tsubaki glanced over her shoulder again, but this time her gaze was directed right between Sasuke's eyes. "If you wish to go back to the village, then do it. I'm not holding you."

"Listen to yourself!" The Uchiha finally snapped. "You…"

"Don't care."

"W-What?" Sasuke asked in shock.

"You heard me." Tsubaki said gravely. "That village's state is no longer a concern of mine."

"You…" Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "You have changed, Tsubaki."

"Only a fool never changes his opinion in his life."

"And what about your parents?" Sasuke asked, folding his hands. "Will you abandon them too?"

"If I have to." The red head exclaimed. "Now, are you with me, or not?"

"Damn stubborn girl." The Uchiha grunted. "Fine, where are we going?"

"You tell me."

"Huh?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You mean you don't even know where we are going?!"

"Not exactly. Do you know of any Uchiha hideout nearby?"

"Well, there is one, but…" Sasuke paused. "Why would we go there?"

"There is no time or point for explaining. Lead the way."

**Konohagakure no sato. Market district… or what's left of it…**

"What's the situation?"

"Hinata-sama… cough…" One wounded ANBU began. "Several enemies have infiltrated the village…"

"I can see that." Senior ANBU replied. "I need more than that. Numbers, abilities, affiliations!"

"They… cough… They all have slashed Amegakure headbands on as well as black cloaks with…"

"Red clouds?" The girl asked.

"Y-yes…"

"Akatsuki for sure." Suigetsu said from behind her. "No one else is stupid enough to wear that crap. I mean it's hideous!"

"Quiet, Hozuki!" Hinata hushed. "Go on, soldier."

"We don't know the exact number… cough… but they all look the same… cough…"

"What do you mean the same?"

"Same hair color, same piercing, same eyes…"

"Uh-oh, that ain't good." Suigetsu stated.

"Why?" Hinata asked, turning to him.

"Well, I might have an idea who that guy is." The swordsman replied. "And if my guess is correct, then we'll have a pretty tough fight on our hands."

"Enough, who is this guy?" The girl asked in frustration.

"Well, the guy's name is Pain. And I believe he is the leader of their little group." Suigetsu explained. "From what I managed to learn during my stay at Orochimaru's, that guy is incredibly strong. He has six bodies, and each of them has some unique ability."

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean six bodies?"

"Exactly what it sounds like." Suigetsu explained. "He calls them Six paths of Pain… no idea why."

"This is ridiculous." Hinata shook her head. "No man can have six bodies."

"Exactly what I thought when I first heard it." Suigetsu nodded. "My guess is he uses those bodies as marionettes, while he himself hides in some hole."

"Interesting theory. So what do you suggest we do?"

"Well, obviously we need to kill the real one. But I doubt six others will just let us do that." Suigetsu shrugged. "So I guess we just have to kill them first."

"Alright." Hinata nodded. "You, try to get to the hospital." She told to the downed ANBU member and then turned to Suigetsu. "You're with me, Hozuki."

"Nice!" Suigetsu exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. "I mean, yes ma'am!"

Hinata only rolled her eyes and rushed into one of the buildings.

'Where the hell is she going?' Suigetsu thought to himself, giving chase. "Oh…"

"You never actually thought I'm gonna fight one of those Akatsuki freaks unarmed?"

Suigetsu looked around the house that happened to be a weapon shop.

"Now that's what I call a lot of tools." He said, looking around again. "Still there is no…" And then his heart skipped a beat. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"What?" Hinata almost jumped in surprise. "Why are you yelling?!"

"THIS!" Suigetsu shouted, picking up a massive zanbatou from one of the shelves. "Why the fuck is _this_ here?!"

"Ah, the sword..." Hinata breathed a sigh of relief. "Konohagakure has no known zanbatou specialists. What do suggest we do with it?!"

"Nice!" Suigetsu said, swinging the massive blade around. "Now we stand a much better chance against that Akatsuki motherfucker!"

"Won't you take anything else?" Hinata asked in slight surprise, exiting the shop.

"Nah, I don't need anything else." Suigetsu said confidently. "Now it's only the question of finding them… or not." The white haired teen finished, observing a single man in black cloak with red clouds.

"Where is Namikaze Tsubaki?" The man asked stoically. "If you tell me, I will let you live."

Hinata's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You will not take her." She stated, taking her battle stance.

"Wait, one question!" Suigetsu suddenly exclaimed. "Are you Pain?"

"Yes." The man replied. "How do you know that?"

The white haired teen grinned. "A little ugly dead snakie told me."

"Orochimaru." Pain glared dangerously. "It is very fortunate for him that he's dead."

"Yep. Say, what's with the piercing?"

Hinata's eyes rolled into the back of her head. "Can you be a little more _serious_?!"

"Of course I can, but why…"

"**Bansho Ten'in!"**

"WHOA!" Suigetsu yelped in surprise when he was suddenly pulled towards Pain with some unknown force.

"Know pain." The Akatsuki leader said, impaling Suigetsu on a steel rod that came out of his sleeve.

"Guh!" The white haired teen gasped in shock…

"Hozuki!" Hinata yelled.

…Shock that quickly turned in a big shit eating grin. Pain couldn't understand what was happening until he looked down. No, his attack hit the mark perfectly… But there was no blood coming from the wound…

There was water.

"Got ya." Suigetsu exclaimed happily. "Take us both out, Hina!"

"**Hakke Kushou!"** Hinata yelled without hesitation, throwing an open palm forward.

"Guh." Pain grunted as he was hit in the chest with… something. Pain's eyes could see it all; despite Suigetsu's body obstructing his view. He saw chakra gathering in girl's arms, he saw the strike… but that was it. Unless it was not a chakra attack, which, as Pain concluded, was exactly the case. "You will pay for that."

"Sure we will."

Pain raised his head… and for many years was astonished at what he saw. Suigetsu stood in front of him with a raised zanbatou… But that wasn't shocking. What was, was that the white haired teen had a dinner plate size hole in his chest… and paid absolutely no mind to it.

"Send me a bill from the underworld." Suigetsu said, bringing his sword down to behead the fearsome Akatsuki leader, but…

CRACK.

"Huh?" Suigetsu tilted his head to the side when another body jumped in the way... if you can call _that_ a body. "The hell is that?"

"**Shinra Tensei!"**

"GAH!"

"Hozuki!" Hinata yelled as her partner was blown away through the building with tremendous force.

"You have to be commended." The first pain said, slowly getting up from his knees. "You actually managed to kill one of my bodies."

"That was just the beginning." Hinata replied dangerously. "I don't know who you believe yourself to be, but there is no way you will leave this village alive."

"Hm." Pain looked down on her arrogantly. "You're underestimating me girl. A mistake that will be your last." He said as two more bodies landed beside him.

"And you're underestimating the power of Konoha ANBU." With that Hinata snapped her fingers and a few dosens of masked shinobi landed around them. "Let us properly welcome you in our village."

"And don't forget me." Suigetsu said, getting out of the rubble. "I hope you weren't planning to start the party without me."

"I was." Hinata responded. "But since you're here, you might as well join. Attack!"

"Your numbers don't matter." Pain stated confidently. "Today this village shall know pain."

**The Land of Iron…**

"As the one who gathered you all here…" Mei Terumi began, looking at the other occupants of the round table. "I believe I should start…"

"I apologize for the interruption, Mizukage-dono…" One Yondaime Hokage… interrupted. "But I don't see any reason to beat around the bush."

Mei just raised her hands defensively with a disarming smile on her face. "By all means, Hokage-dono."

Before continuing, Minato looked every Kage in the eyes. "No disrespect intended, my colleagues, but I came here to talk about one thing only. Akatsuki." He stated as his blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "Those people went too far. So what I'm about to do is make that organization my personal enemy. What I need to know is your stance on the matter."

"I assure you, Hokage-dono…" Gaara began. "Akatsuki are no friends of mine."

"Those bastards took my brother!" Raikage yelled, slamming his fist against the table. "I will not stop until I wipe them from the face of the Earth!"

"That's good… Because I'm making an ultimatum." Minato stated. "If you're not with me on this, then you're against me. Attempt to stay out of the conflict will be viewed as siding with the enemy."

The Tsuchikage gritted his teeth. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I am the one who defeated _you_ and your village in the last war." Minato said stoically. "Or maybe I should remind you who _exactly_ you're dealing with?"

"Enough!" Raikage roared. "You can remind each other all you want in your own free time. Don't waste mine. Now it shames me to say, but I agree with Hokage." He linked his eyes with the blond. "I don't know what your reasons are, but if you're stating that Akatsuki is your enemy, I'm with you. That does not make us friends though."

"Makes no difference to me." The Hokage responded.

"I am with you as well." Gaara spoke in his usual calm manner. "Akatsuki almost succeeded in killing me once. I will not give them another chance."

Minato nodded at him and turned to the oldest of the group. "Tsuchikage. I know you don't like me all that much…"

"That's an understatement, boy." The old man replied, glaring at the blond.

"And the feeling is mutual, believe me." Minato stated. "But consider this; do you really want to have me as your enemy… again?"

Onoki, the great fence sitter, held a long pause, trying to melt Minato with his glare. Unfortunately for him, he didn't possess such ability…

"No." He stated gravely. "Regrettably I'm simply too old to fight you again."

"Good." Minato finally turned to the only woman present. "Are you going to say anything, Mizukage?"

"Who, me?" Mei smiled innocently. "Not really. I'm just waiting for that special someone to show up."

Everyone's eyes narrowed at this.

"Who are you talking about?" Raikage asked.

"That would be me…"

**Konohagakure no sato…**

"Kuso…" Hinata cursed, panting heavily. Almost an entire ANBU division was wiped out by that single person in front of her.

"Damn this guy is strong." Suigetsu muttered, standing on one knee to her right. "Any ideas?"

"Tch." Hinata straightened and glared at four remaining Pains. "We fight, what else. Konoha shinobi never give up."

"What foolishness." Pain in the middle spoke. "Look around you." He motioned his hand at the fallen bodies of Konoha soldiers. "All this could be avoided if you just told me Namikaze Tsubaki's whereabouts."

"Yes, only for all this to still happen if you manage to capture Kyuubi." Hinata countered. "Don't take us for fools, we know exactly what you want."

"Do you?" Pain asked in amusement. "Or do you simply assume that I'm the villain because I attack your home village?"

"What are you talking about?" Suigetsu asked back.

"You may not believe me, but I'm trying to create peace."

"Bullshit, man." Suigetsu snorted. "Now _you_ look around. Does _that_ look like peace to you?!"

"To me? It does." Pain replied. "For without pain people will never be able to understand each other."

"Hm." Hinata's face betrayed no emotion. "You're just another psychopath, nothing more."

"Psychopath?" Pain raised his hand. "That's no way to talk to a God. **Bansho Ten'in!**"

"KYAH!"

"HINA!"

SLASH.

"W-What?" Pain asked in shock, looking down at his chest.

"So much for a God."

Pain looked at the newcomer in anger… "Namikaze… Kushina…" …Before rolling his eyes into the back of his head and falling down limply.

"One down." Kushina said smugly, sheathing her blade. "Three to go."

"Actually there were six." Suigetsu corrected.

"Who cares…"

"Kushina-sama…" Hinata spoke, getting up from the ground. "Cough… Ksuhina-sama, you must leave now! He looks for your daughter and…"

"Who cares." The red head spoke again.

"What?" Hinata's eyebrows rose.

"Who cares what he came here for?" She grinned. "As long as I can kick his ass everything is is fine."

"Hm." One of the remaining Pains spoke. "Looks like the rumors about you were true. You are as reckless as you are dangerous. Still, I can assure you that you will not win this fight."

"We'll see!" Kushina exclaimed, disappearing from view.

"She's fast." Suigetsu muttered in awe.

"One!" Kushina stated confidently, slicing one of Pains in two. "Two!" Faster than even Pain's Rinnegan could follow, the red haired woman made a horizontal slash, swiftly removing second Pain's head from his shoulders.

"Kushina-sama… awesome…" Hinata whispered, witnessing older woman's skills.

"Three!" She stated happily, burying her sword in last Pain's chest. "You're out haha!"

"Not exactly." That same pain stated, placing a hand on her head.

"W-What?" Kushina stuttered as she suddenly felt herself unable to move.

"These bodies are just weapons. I can revive them anytime I wish." Pain stated. "I heard about your abilities, and know that fighting you would take too much time and strength. Especially after the leveling I delivered to your village. This will make things way simpler." He closed his eyes. "Strange. Even you don't know where she is. And from her profile, she wouldn't stand by watching her village's destruction. That means she's actually not here… Which in turn means that I don't need you any longer."

Hinata and Suigetsu could only watch in horror as Pain raised his hand… taking Kushina's life force along with him.

"KUSHINA-SAMA!" Hinata yelled, but it was already too late. Woman's body hit the ground with a firm thud, announcing her passing into the underworld.

"A shame. It looks like I will have to replace all six." Pain said emotionlessly as his last body joined his latest victim on the ground.

**Some distance away…**

"Cough…"

"Nagato!" Konan yelled worriedly. "You shouldn't push yourself so hard."

"I must." The Rinnegan user said maniacally. "Or the peace will never be achieved."

"Alright, I believe in you, Nagato." Konan nodded her head. "What about the girl?"

"Apparently she was not in the village…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I just killed her mother and she didn't come out." Nagato stated.

"Really?" Konan's eyebrows rose. "Now that was unexpected…"

"Yes." Nagato agreed. "I never expected them to move her out of the village."

"Not that." Konan waved her hand. "I meant that woman actually coming out to fight you. Wasn't part of the plan, but bah, who cares…"

"Plan?" Nagato's eyebrows furrowed.

"Yep, that one."

SLASH.

**(Starting song: Hellsing Ultimate Ova Soundtrack: Jazz Funk theme)**

"GAH!" Rinnegan user's eyes widened to their limits. "Konan… why…?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Nagato, but…" The blue haired woman raised her head sharply, looking her childhood friend dead in his eyes. The look on her face was the most terrifying thing Nagato has ever seen.

The look of pure madness…

"IF ANYONE DOESN'T LOVE THE LORD, JESUS CHRIST, LET HIM BE ACCUSED! O' LORD COME… AMEN! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Y-You!" Nagato exclaimed in horror. "But how! I saw you die!"

"How? Now that is a good question indeed!" 'Konan' responded, also twisting the blade in Nagato's chest. "I guess I can… enlighten you, as a parting gift from one idiot to another. Actually I thought you of all people had the brains to find out."

"What… cough…" Pain spat some blood. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this!" 'Konan' waved at herself with her free hand. "You morons would be able to see any form of Kawarimi with those eyes of yours. However…" With that 'Konan' tore her cloak open, showing the one thing that terrified Nagato even more.

A big fat chakra receiver in her chest.

"Clever, isn't it?" 'Konan' said, grinning victoriously. "I knew you would be too arrogant to even assume that I can do the exact thing you do."

"You… Since when…?"

"My! Another interesting question! Never expected that from you. Anyway, since when you ask…" 'Konan' rubbed her chin in thought. "I believe it was even before my so-called death."

"W-What…? But then…"

"I could kill you any time I wished? Yep. But finishing you off was never actually my goal. I just needed you out of the way for the time being. And now, when I have no more use for you, I'm simply gonna remove you. I could always fight you fair and square, but why should I?"

"But… Cough… Just one…" Nagato muttered, looking down at the single chakra receiver in Konan's chest.

"Yep." 'Konan's grin widened. "Controlling just one body is way easier. Besides, I'm not as far as you usually are, so that's that."

"But what about your death! I saw it was you!"

"Ah, now there was the tricky part." 'Konan' explained. "I couldn't sacrifice my own body now, could I? Still, I have to make my death as realistic as possible. Took me two years to actually figure out the answer. Say, have you ever heard of demon country?"

"Cough… No…"

"Yep, exactly what I thought. You see, apparently they have no shinobi force… BUT! Their regular soldiers possess a… really remarkable skill. Know what that is?"

Silence.

"Exactly! The ability to change form without any restriction!" 'Konan' stated cheerfully. "Trully outstanding! There is a downside though. Once you do that technique of theirs, you have no chance to turn back. But I don't care about that. So long story short, I just caught some poor idiot, made him shift into myself and used him as a sacrifice. Smart ne?"

"Cough… What about your sword?" Nagato asked as his sight started to become blurry.

"You mean this?" With that 'Konan' pulled her sword out of Nagato's chest. "Just a cheap fake…" She paused. "Actually, scratch that. It was not really cheap…" Another pause. "Actually, scratch that too. It was _really_ not cheap. Still worth every penny though. And umm… I don't know how to say it but uh… I think our time is really up, your divine lordship."

"Cough… As long as I won't be hearing your speeches anymore…" Nagato whispered, using the remains of his strength.

"That's the spirit! Oh, one more thing…" 'Konan' quickly raised her free hand and punched Nagato straight in the face. "Always wanted to punch a God."

SLASH.

And just like that, Nagato's head fell on the ground, breaking the life of what was supposed to be a child of prophecy.

"Man I feel good!" 'Konan' exclaimed cheerfully. "I bet I would have a boner right now if I had a dick. Killing gods always made me horny!" With that she pulled the remains of her cloak open, revealing dozens of exploding seals. "AMEN!"

BLAST.

**The Land of Iron…**

"I don't know how you were able to sense me, Mizukage, but you have to be commended."

"YOU!" Minato leaped from his seat, kunais in both hands. "You've got some guts showing yourself in front of me again!"

"Who is this man, Hokage?" Raikage asked dangerously as all bodyguards rushed to the scene.

"Why ask him when I can simply tell you myself?" The man in the orange mask and Akatsuki cloak responded, sitting down. "I am Uchiha Madara."

"Nonsense!" Onoki yelled. "Madara is dead."

"I assure you, I am very much alive." Madara exclaimed. "But I'm not here to talk to you about my health. I am here to tell you my plans."

"Tell us your plans?" Minato asked. "Just like that?"

"Indeed. I have nothing to fear from any of you."

Mei couldn't keep the smirk off her face this time. 'Should I just break him now…? Nah, I think I'll let him finish. It's rude to interrupt after all.'

"I call it the 'Moon Eye' plan." Madara continued. "By using the energy from captured biju I will project a very powerful genjutsu onto the Moon's surface, placing the entire world under my technique. Everything will become one with me, and the true peace will finally be achieved."

"Genjutsu?! Peace?! What nonsense are you talking about?!" Minato spat in anger. "A true peace can only be achieved by the combined efforts of others!"

"How very idealistic." Madara said in amusement. "However, that's exactly what I expected from you. Almost two decades have passed since our last meeting, Namikaze Minato, and you haven't changed a bit. Still a naïve fool with a false sense of security…"

"And you're still a deranged psychopath." Minato countered.

"A psychopath, am I?" Madara chuckled. "Then what does that make the ones around you? Look at those two." He pointed at Raikage and Tsuchikage. "They believe that peace can only be achieved if one nation conquers all others. Kazekage? The boy who've been killing people since he was five? The poor kid does not know what peace even is. That leaves you…"

Mei just winked at the masked man.

"It shames me to admit it, but I don't know anything about you. That does not make any difference though. All individuality will be erased with the creation of the perfect world." Madara stated confidently. "All I need is two more tailed beasts."

Raikage raised an eyebrow at this. "Two?"

"Indeed." The masked man nodded. "I have told you my plan, it's time to deliver my ultimatum. Give me the remaining biju, or there will be consequences."

"You will not get my daughter!" Minato yelled.

"Wait a damn…" Raikage wanted to speak, but Madara interrupted him.

"Very well. Then you may consider that the fourth great shinobi war has just officially started."

"Wait a goddamn second!" Raikage yelled, bringing everyone's attention to his person. "What do you mean you need two biju? We thought you only need one!"

"You are wrong." Madara replied. "Hachibi and Kyuubi are still out of our reach."

"WHAT?! Then where the hell is my brother?!" Ay yelled in anger.

"Oh, he's alive and well."

Everyone turned to Mizukage as she said that.

"He will be returned to you after this meeting… along with your other jinchuriki."

Now that surprised even Madara himself. 'What is this woman talking about?'

"It was you!" The dark skinned man bared his fists. "You kidnapped my brother."

"Not exactly." The woman replied, smiling innocently. "He was simple left with me for safe keeping."

"Then who…?!" Raikage paused. "Wait, I believed that Yugito's biju was extracted."

"Indeed, it was." Madara confirmed.

"Then what do you mean she will be returned?! You meant her corpse?"

"Never seen such an annoying corpse…" Mei muttered to the side. "But before we go any further, there is something I'd like to ask." With that she gave Madara her best predatory smile. "You sure were quick to declare a war. A great one at that. Tell me, Madara-san, are you sure you even have an army to fight with?"

"I'm sure." Madara stated confidently.

"Really…" Mei's grin widened. "In that case I was asked to relay a one simple message… Revenge is a dish best served _cold_."

A complete silence reigned in the room for about ten seconds. Then, without any word or warning, Madara simply disappeared into thin air without a trace.

"What?" Gaara asked. "What just happened?"

Mei released a breath she was holding. "Nothing much… He just did it."

"Who did?" Onoki asked.

"Jin… Kisaragi." The woman replied with a distant look on her face.

"WHAT?" Minato and Ay yelled at the same time. "What he did?"

"Everything." Mei stood up from her seat. "You may consider that the fourth great shinobi war has just officially ended." With that she turned around to leave, but quickly found one Yondaime Hokage blocking your path.

"What do you know about Jin Kisaragi?" He asked dangerously, raising one hand with a kunai in it. "I suggest you answer truthfully."

"About Jin? Not much." Mei replied, taking out a pocket watch. "But I do know a thing about your village…"

Minato's eyebrows rose. "What?"

"According to my watch, it has just been invaded…"

**Uchiha hideout. Outside…**

"This is it." Sasuke pointed at the building.

"Alright, let's hurry…"

"Let's not."

Two teens stopped dead in their track.

"Who's there?!" Sasuke yelled, drawing his sword.

"So' you've actually come. Just as he said you would." The newcomer stepped out of the shadow and smirked. "He was right… I hate it when he's right."

"Which is always." Tsubaki said, narrowing her eyes. "I'm also not surprised to see you here, Tayuya."

"Hm." Said girl smirked. "You're not so bad. However…" She took two blades from her back. "I cannot allow you to go any farther. The critical moment approaches."

"As expected. However…" Tsubaki took out Raijin and activated it with a hiss. "I cannot allow you to stand in my way."

"Fascinating." Tayuya exclaimed, placing one of her swords on her shoulder and pointing the other's tip at Tsubaki. "I've been waiting for this. This world doesn't have enough place for two red haired bitches. There must be only one."

"Whatever you say."

**Uhciha hideout. Inside…**

"What… What is this?" The self-proclaimed Uchiha Madara asked, standing in the middle of the Uchiha hideout… In the middle of the absolutely empty Uchiha hideout.

Yep, whatever was there before no longer was. Instead there was a single boulder in the middle… with one person on top of it.

"Ease my job." Said person spoke. "What does it look like?"

**(Starting song: "Last man standing" by Pop Evil)**

True, shadows covered man's face… But Madara knew that voice too well.

"Kisaragi." The masked man hissed lowly. "I should've known."

"Hey there, big boss man!" Jin replied cheerfully. "How do you like my work?"

"What work?" The Akatsuki leader asked, narrowing his only single eye.

Jin's eyebrow rose. "You mean you still haven't noticed? Hmhmhahaha! Okay, I guess I'll tell you… But before that, I must ask you to remove your mask… Obito."

"So you know…" The brown haired man reached for his mask and took it off.

"Indeed! I know you… I know _eeeverything_ about you!" The blond grinned from ear to ear. "Your goals, your desires and…" He jumped down from the boulder. "Your dreams."

Obito glared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"So you still haven't noticed? Okay, **Hishouken!**" With that Jin raised his hand and threw a single ice blade at… the ceiling.

"Huh?" Obito tilted his head in confusion at the sudden action… Only for confusion to turn into the look of horror when the ceiling suddenly crumbled, allowing the sunlight to lit the area Naruto was standing in.

What was so horrifying you ask? No, it was not Jin. He remained exactly like Obito remembered him… It was the boulder… As it turned out to be a giant head… A giant stone head with nine eyes.

"You…" Obito whispered in silent horror. "What have you done…?"

"Easy!" Naruto responded, spreading his arms victoriously. "I have just crushed everything you worked for since you were a teenager! Everything you hoped for, everything you strived for, everything you longed for, everything you dreamed for! I have finally crushed all that!

Obito just continued to stare in shock.

"Your army of clones…?" He waved around the room. "Devoured by snakes! Your biju weapons?" He kicked the stone head with so much force that it was launched into the air and smashed to bits against the wall. "Destroyed by my sword! Buddy Madara? Erased for good! And now the only thing that's left… is to end your miserable existence forever."

"…Why…?" Was the only thing Obito managed to squeeze out of himself.

"Why?" Naruto asked back in amusement. "Very simple… payback." Suddenly his smile disappeared, replaced by angry scowl. "Because of you… Mikoto-san died…" He clenched his fist. "Because of your idiotic dream… Because poor Obito wanted the world where little Rin is alive… WELL I CHOSE THE WORLD WHERE LITTLE RIN STAYS DEAD! FOR GOOD!"

"YOU IDIOT!" Obito yelled back. "In my world I could reunite you with her! You could've been happy again!"

Naruto's eyebrows rose. "Reunite me? With Mikoto-san? Hm… Hmhm… Hmhmhmhahahahaha! AAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed madly. "Take a look at this, you moron!" He looked his enemy deed in the eyes and activated his Rinnegan. "You know what that is, right? And you also know what it allows me to do. Besides, me being a jinchuriki allows me almost unlimited supply of chakra. And what that means, I can easily resurrect anyone without dying myself. I even tested it twice on Niibi and Hachibi jinchuriki…"

"Hachibi. So you actually extracted him…"

"I did, but who cares." Naruto grinned evilly. "Resurrect little Rin? Or maybe your pal Madara? Hell I bet I can even resurrect Rikudo Sennin himself…"

"Then why don't you…"

"Because!" Naruto yelled angrily. "Answer this, what do you think Mikoto-san would've done if I did that? She would just slap the lips out of my mouth and then probably beat me to death herself for everything I've done." He paused. "That's why I'm glad that I accepted this hard truth a long time ago… Dead should stay dead."

Obito shook his head. "You're still so naïve…"

"No. I was naïve when I thought that I'm avenging Mikoto-san." Naruto smirked again. "Oh no, pal. I'm not avenging her, and I definitely don't want her back. Everything I've been doing up to this point is for me and no one else. And now, the only thing left for me to do…"

The world around them suddenly shifted.

"…Is to take your life."

Obito's eyes widened. "This is…"

"You know this world, don't you?" Naruto's smirk widened. "How do you call it… Kamui?"

"Pretty bold, even for you." Obito replied, relaxing a little. "In this world shinobi techniques don't work. The only thing that does is our eyes. But that doesn't matter. I can leave this place anytime I wish…"

Silence.

"W-What?"

"Hmhmhmhmhm." Naruto chuckled darkly. "You're wrong about one thing. You _can't_ leave this world anytime you wish. And neither can I. Do you actually think that I would leave things to chances after planning my revenge so thoroughly?! Oh no. You see, this Kamui is different from the one you use. It was created by both of our eyes."

"Both?"

"Indeed. You haven't even noticed how you activated your own Sharingan, haven't you?" Naruto mocked. "Exactly. So since this world was created by both of us, neither will be able to leave until the other is dead." The blond drew his sword. "End of the line, poor Obito. Time to face the music."

Obito glared silently, drawing his own blade. "You sound too overconfident, _Uzumaki_. Don't forget, you have yet to defeat me."

"Wrong!" Naruto stated. "I have already defeated you! All that's left is to put you down like the rabid dog that you are!" With that he rushed forward and clashed swords with his nemesis.

CLANG.

"Hmhmhm." Obito chuckled. "Well, well. What do you know. This world works both ways, doesn't it?" He mocked. "Neither Hiraishin, nor your ice techniques work here as well. All that's left are your skills as a swordsman."

"Which are still better than yours." Naruto responded, pushing Obito back and following with a crushing spinning kick to Uchiha's ribs.

"Guh." Obito grunted as air was knocked out of him.

Naruto, on the other hand, had no intention to stop. Closing the distance once again the blond then proceeded to unleash a barrage of sword slashes and thrusts onto his opponent, which Obito found extremely hard to avoid or block.

"What's the matter?!" Naruto mocked, not stopping his onslaught. "Getting tired already? Well I've just getting started!" He yelled as he finally managed to get through Uchiha's defense and land a shallow cut on his chest."

"Uh." Obito hissed, somersaulting backwards several times to create some distance.

"Hmhmhmhmhm." Naruto chuckled, swinging his sword relentlessly around himself. "Come on, can you do no better? I expected an actual struggle!" He spread his arms in a welcoming gesture. "Come, old pal! This is as close to equality as it gets! No jutsu, no summons, no interruptions! Just yourself and your will to live! And between the two of us, I bet you have it more than I do."

"And how did you figure that out?" Obito asked.

"Simple, you are struggling just for your survival." Naruto's grin widened. "The only thing that keeps me going is the wish to see _you_ go before I do!" With that he ran forward again, and Obito found himself struggling once again.

Still, despite not being a great swordsman, he still managed to hold himself against one of the best swordsmen in the world… if not _the_ best.

'Damn, he chose the battlefield too wisely…' The Uchiha cursed silently. 'At this rate I will be forced to use _it_.'

"**Amaterasu!"**

"Fuck!" Obito yelled, barely managing to jump away from the deadly black flames.

"Nice reaction." Naruto commented, straightening again. "Did you forget? Only our eyes work."

"I did not forget." Obito responded, standing up as well.

"Of course you didn't." The blond grinned evilly. "But unlike me you don't have the luxury of Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan… You know, I take it back. Fuck the sword fight! Let's have some race instead! **Amaterasu!**"

"Gh." Obito grunted, trying to outrun the black flames once again… and failing. 'Shit, they're catching up… NO!'

"BURN, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Naruto screamed enthusiastically as he saw Obito getting covered from head to toe with black fire. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! FINALLY!" He walked closer to the burning corpse. "What a disappointment, I expected he had at least one trick up his sleeve…"

"And rightfully so."

SLASH.

"Wha…" Naruto stared in shock with wide eyes at the sword blade that was sticking out of his chest. Slowly he turned his head to look over his shoulder… Only to see Obito again. Alive and unharmed… mostly. "H-How…?"

"It was foolish of you to believe that you can outsmart me in eye techniques, Naruto." Obito stated as his left eye slowly closed. "Izanagi. The technique that allows the user to shift the reality and make dreams come true at the cost of your eyesight. You couldn't possibly know about this technique, that's why…"

**(Starting song: "Nightmare" from Code Geass soundtrack)**

"Of course I could." Naruto interrupted and, fast as lightning, did a single motion with his hand…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

…Swiftly removing Obito's only good eye.

"Hmhmhahahaha!" Naruto laughed, grabbing the blade behind his back and, with a loud hiss, removing the sword blade from his chest. "Surprise, surprise, bastard!"

"GAH! YOU SON OF A BITCH! I WILL KILL YOU!" Obito continued to scream, rolling on the ground clutching his face.

"I really doubt it." Naruto replied, crushing the removed eye in his hand. "Now to your information, I not only _knew_ about this technique, I _planned_ onyour usage of it. For you see…" He slowly walked towards the lying Uchiha, leaned down and… tore out his second eye.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! GOD DAMN YOU, UZUMAKI!"

"Hmhmhm, already." Naruto muttered with relief in his voice. "But before we go any further, I must apologize. You see, remember when I said that neither of us can leave this world until the other is dead? Well, I kind of lied."

"W-What…?"

"Yep, you see…" Naruto held a pause. "We only can't leave while _our eyes_ exist. And to be completely honest, killing you was never in my plans."

"You…"

"You think death is enough punishment for you?" Naruto grinned evilly. "Not in the slightest, pal. In this world you will not age, you will not sleep, you will not tire… and you _definitely_ won't be able to leave."

"N-No…"

"I have done all I could." Jin whispered to his fallen enemy, all hints of mockery gone from his voice. "I have destroyed your allies, your weapons, your goals, your dreams. And now… now I will _not_ let you die. Oh no, you will live _forever_, knowing that you have failed again and knowing that you have lost everything again… and knowing that it was _I_ who took it all from you…"

"Uzumaki… Please… don't do this!" Obito pleaded, clutching his bleeding eye sockets. "Don't leave me here!"

"You wanted a new world? Well, here it is…" Naruto said, waving his hand. "A whole world, just for you…"

"No… NO!"

"Enjoy." Naruto whispered in his nemesis's ear, finally disappearing from that place forever.

"UZUMAKI!"

**Back in the real world…**

"Over… It's finally over…" Naruto muttered, clutching his bleeding chest. "Ah, dammit…"

"So… you've really done it this time."

The blond smiled at hearing this voice. "Looks like it. But it seems I was wrong about…" He turned around and… barely had the time to rush over and keep the girl from falling. "Tayuya! What happened?!"

"Cough… You were right of course…" The red head replied weakly with a faint smile on her face. "Sorry… I failed…"

"No, no you didn't." Naruto whispered, noticing that she, just like him, had a hole in her chest. Though hers was much bigger and, judging by the amount of blood on her clothes, was created a while ago.

He lowered on one knee and held the girl closer to himself. "You did everything I asked of you… Everything but _that_."

"Yeah… But it seems I won't be around for much longer to do it." Tayuya spoke sadly.

"You don't have to… Not anymore."

"…Why?"

Naruto held a small pause. "I'm not a medic, but… there is one thing I can do. And at my current state it will be enough for…"

"NO!" Tayuya yelled loudly despite her injuries. "I will not let you sacrifice yourself… Not for me… Not if I have to live on, knowing that I was the reason of your death… And if you do that after I die… then I will just kill myself again."

"You…" Naruto stared down at her in shock. "You never intended to kill me, did you…?"

"Of course not…" Tayuya whispered, closing her eyes.

"…Even if that's what I wanted?"

The girl shook her head lightly. "It's a good thing that it ended like this…"

"Is it?"

"Yes… Because I won't be able to live in the world without you…" She whispered. "You're a shithead… Naruto…"

The blond just hugged her closer and closed his eyes. "Yeah, I know…"

Silence.

"Tayuya?"

Silence.

Naruto held his breath and listened in.

No heartbeat.

"How sad…" The blond whispered, laying girl's motionless body on the floor and standing up shakily. 'I wonder if it could've ended differently…' He thought, summoning his sword and removing it from its sheathe. 'She did everything I asked, except for _that_… Is this love? The willingness to give everything for another? Did she love me…? Did _I_ love her?' He paused, placing the tip of his blade above girl's body. 'Perhaps not… But then again, I wouldn't know even if I did.'

SLASH.

"**Frozen… Requiem…" **Naruto whispered, watching sadly how Tayuya's body turned into diamond dust. "Farevell, Tayuya… You won't be waiting long."

Steps. He heard multiple footsteps approaching quickly. But he didn't move from his position. He knew exactly who that was…

"JIN!" Tsubaki's yell reached his ears.

The blond allowed a small smile on his face. 'Right on time, Tsubaki…' He thought, not even looking girl's way.

"Naruto!" Sasuke entered the room with drawn sword. "This ends now!"

"Hmhmhmhmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled. "Now? As in right _now_? Hahahahahaha! Sorry to disappoint you, Sasuke, but _this_ has already ended…At least it did for me."

Tsubaki looked around the enormous room. "Where is Tayuya?"

"Gone."

"Gone?" Sasuke's eyebrows rose. "You mean you finished her off?"

"And what if I did?" Naruto responded with a smirk. "Were you starting to like her?"

"No, but she didn't deserve to die like that…"

"He didn't kill her, Sasuke." Tsubaki interrupted. "It's not like him."

"Hmhm. You know me too well, girl." Naruto said, finally turning to his new company.

The fight against Tayuya didn't go too smoothly for them as well. Sasuke had scorched marks all over his left arm, and Tsubaki had bandages around her ribs.

'That's what delayed them.' Naruto concluded, moving his own hand to cover his chest. "But by killing Tayuya you prevented her from taking my life, so…" He swung his sword. "That responsibility falls upon you."

"Stop, Jin. I'm not here to kill you." Tsubaki stated. "Quite the opposite. I'm here to give you a reason to go on."

"Go on?!" Naruto said in amusement. "That's funny 'cus I sure as hell don't want to…"

"I'm pregnant, Jin."

"Wha…?" Naruto and Sasuke stared at her in shock.

"What are you saying?" The Uchiha asked.

"The truth." Tsubaki dropped the bomb. "We're going to have a child, Jin."

"But that's impossible. I'm your brother and…"

"We're not related, Jin."

"What?"

"I…" She hesitated. "I wanted to tell you back at Hoshigakure. There are no similarities between our cellar structures. Tsunade-sama confirmed it."

'So that's what she was going to say…' Naruto thought quietly.

"Tsubaki…" Sasuke whispered, still in shock. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I… I was afraid you'll abandon me."

"Stupid girl, of course I wouldn't have." Sasuke replied with a smile. "I… I may not like it, but… I don't care what you do as long as you're happy."

"Thank you, Sasuke." He turned her head. "You see, Jin! There is no reason to reason to go! Stay. Stay and we…"

"No."

Tsubaki's eyes widened. "W-What?"

"I said no." Naruto looked at her dangerously. "I'm afraid I cannot let this to happen."

"What are you talking about?" Tsubaki asked cautiously, taking a step back in slight fear.

Instead of response, Naruto simply took a battle stance.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Sasuke yelled, doing the same, standing protectively in front of Tsubaki. "Tsubaki gave everything she had to you! She's even carrying your child! And you…"

"And I cannot allow that." Naruto finished. "You should've stayed away like I told you, Tsubaki. Now it's too late." He raised his blade. **"Touga Hyojin!"**

Tsubaki just watched in shock how a huge wave of ice approached her. 'He's really trying to…' But her train of thoughts was suddenly interrupted by a pair of hands that quickly picked her up and moved out of harm's way. "Sasuke…"

"Tch." Said Uchiha spat, placing the girl down on the floor. "You really have fallen, Naruto." He stated, drawing his blade and attacking head on.

But even with his injury, Naruto was able to evade by jumping over Sasuke's head. Using his momentum, the blond then tried to cut his opponent in two from the above.

CLANG.

"You're not as fast as you used to be." Sasuke said after effectively blocking the incoming strike. "Looks like even you can't fight at your best after an injury like that."

"Even my worst is far better than your best." Naruto replied, disappearing in a flash of yellow.

Sasuke could only widen his eyes when a devastating uppercut knocked the air out of him, sending the last Uchiha up in the air.

"This is our difference." Naruto stated stoically.

Five more flashes, and Sasuke's body was already flying through hideout's roof.

"No!" Tsubaki yelled, using Hiraishin to teleport on the roof next to Naruto and… hug him from behind as he was about to attack Sasuke again.

"Let me go." He spoke emotionlessly.

"I can't!" She screamed. "Please, I beg you, Jin! You have to…"

"**Shinra Tensei!"**

"KYAH!"

Sasuke raised his head just in time to see Tsubaki getting blasted away by an unknown force…

Something inside him snapped that moment.

"AAAAAAHHH!" He yelled angrily, lashing out at Naruto with a barrage of sword strikes.

'What the…?' Naruto himself was surprised by ferociousness of Sasuke's onslaught. Even with Rinnegan activated he was getting pushed back. Also… "Guh." His free hand went over his bleeding chest…

Big mistake.

"**Chidori Eiso!"** Sasuke shouted, throwing his sparkling left hand forward.

"Ah!" Naruto gasped as a spear of lightning pierced through his right shoulder. **"Hishouken!" **Immediately he retaliated by throwing an ice blade at his opponent.

Sasuke, however, noticed that movement and used his instant move to quickly create some distance… Or at least he tried, for as soon as he stopped, he found Naruto already there, attempting to cut off the last Uchiha's head.

'Please work…' He thought.

"**Fubuki!"**

SLASH.

"Wha…?" Naruto exclaimed in confusion when instead of Sasuke's head one hand-like wing was separated from his body.

SLASH.

"Die!" Sasuke screamed, running his sword through Naruto's chest, but…

CRACK.

Naruto's body crumbled into ice.

"**Hishouken!"**

SLASH.

Now it was Sasuke who was pierced, but…

Sasuke turned into snakes.

"You're not the only one who can do that." The Uchiha exclaimed from behind him. "Substitutions are useless, Naruto. Our eyes can see it all."

"As much as I hate to say it, but you're right." The blond responded, slowly turning around to face his enemy.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. As much as _he_ hated to admit it, but Naruto was tough. Even with grave injuries like those, he appeared to be fine… Though it was clear to Sasuke that he was faking it. His skin was too pale and eyes half closed. His blood was flowing out of his chest even before they started talking.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke shook his head. "Before we finish this, I want to know one thing… Why?"

"Why what?" Naruto asked back.

"Why are you doing this?" The last Uchiha asked. "You said it was over. That means you have finally gotten your revenge. Why throw your life away?!"

"Hm." The blond smirked. "So you know about that… Very well, Uchiha Sasuke. If you strike me down, I will tell you."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. "Fine, if that's what it takes!" With that he rushed forward, fully intending to do what Naruto just suggested.

"Haha, come, last Uchiha." Naruto said, raising his left arm. "Let's see if you have what it takes to overcome my best sword technique!"

Sasuke recognized the stance immediately. 'The same he wanted to use against me during chuunin exams… Yukikaze.' He learned the name from Orochimaru. Even the old snake himself proclaimed that he couldn't defeat this technique…

But Sasuke was not going to stop. With all strength he had left Sasuke rushed forward and attempted to run Naruto through with his blade.

And Naruto… smiled.

SLASH.

"Wha…?" Sasuke's eyes widened as he slowly withdrew his sword from Naruto's abdomen.

"Cough…" Naruto spat some blood, finally falling down on his knees. "Nice… Nice work, Sasuke…"

"You… Why?"

"Hmhm… Cough, Cough! Hmhmhm… Why what…?" The blond replied, chucking lightly between coughs.

"I knew that move. Yukikaze." Sasuke stated. "You could kill me easily just now… Why?"

"What could be easier…?" Naruto spoke quietly, raising his head. "You… Cough… You have her eyes you know…"

Said eyes widened. "Mother…"

"Yeah…" Naruto smiled. "Kill you? That would mean that I erase the last remaining piece of _her_… I could never do that…"

"Then why dammit!" Sasuke yelled. "You said you'll tell me! Why?! Why do all that?!"

"I thought you of all people would understand…" Naruto muttered weakly. "Do you know what it's like to live with constant pain in your chest? Right in the place where your heart is supposed to be…"

"…Yes, I know."

"And I know… And I don't want to know it anymore…" Jin explained. "I've tried everything: vengeance, murder, sex, alcohol… Nothing seemed to work. However…" He smirked again. "There is one thing that will definitely work. And since I can't die by Tsubaki's hand, I guess you'll have to do."

"I…" Sasuke hesitated. "She loves you, you know… Tsubaki."

"Yeah, I know…" Naruto whispered. "But someone like me does not deserve to be loved by someone like her… I'm just gonna ask you this, take care of Tsubaki for me. Consider this my first and last request."

Sasuke shook his head at this. "You don't have to ask about this." He responded, raising his sword above Jin's head. "Is this what you really want?"

"…Yes." Naruto bowed his head and closed his eyes. "And I thank you, Uchiha Sasuke, for what it's worth…"

Naruto's smile widened. Bliss. A pure nothingness will finally embrace him. He waited long… He waited for so long. And finally, _finally_! All his problems, all his pains, nightmares and fears will be gone in a flash…

Silence…

'Now…'

Silence…

'Now!'

Silence…

'NOW!'

SLASH.

'At last…' Was the last thought that came through Naruto's mind… until a realization hit him.

There was no pain… Or at least new one. Instead…

"Why…?" A meek defeated voice asked.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see a scene that was enough to shock even him.

The sword of Raijin was sticking out of Sasuke's chest.

"Ts-ubaki…" The blond whispered. "What are you doing…?"

"Do you deserve my love now?" She asked emotionlessly.

"Wha…?"

"I will not let you die, Jin." The girl explained. "And if I have to become a traitorous bitch, just like you, in order to do that, then so be it."

"Tsubaki… guh…" Sasuke spat blood out of his mouth. "How… How could you… After all I…"

"I'm sorry it has to be you, Sasuke." She replied. "I wish there was another way, but… I told you this before; I know what I must do."

"You…" Uchiha's eyes widened. "You've… I WON'T FORGIVE THIS!"

With a loud roar, a massive beast made out of lightning appeared from the clouds.

Naruto slowly raised his head to look at the sky.

"That's…"

"**Kirin!" **Sasuke yelled in anger. "THE THREE OF US WILL DIE TOGETHER!"

Tsubaki just stared in shock. She had no idea Sasuke had something like _this_ in his arsenal. Giving her one final look of hatred, the beast roared once again and finally descended, leaving nothing in its trace. A blinding flash of light later and…

"NO!"

THUNDERCRASH!

**Konohagakure no sato…**

"OUCH!" Mitarashi Anko yelped as a wet bandage was pressed against her wounded shoulder. "Careful, you asshole! You're fucking treating a lady here!"

"Oh really?" Suigetsu asked in amusement. "And here I thought that ladies don't walk around half-naked, cursing at everyone, who's trying to help them?"

"Yes, they do!" Anko yelled. "You just have no idea about Konoha ways! Where did you get this guy, Hinata?! He's completely useless."

Said pushed herself off the nearby wall with a slight roll of her eyes. "That useless guy saved my life more than once today. And unlike the three of us, he actually knows a thing or two about medicine. So either let him help you, or wait for the next recovery squad to bring you to the hospital."

"Fine, fine…" Anko muttered, looking away.

Hinata just shook her head at the woman. 'How could someone like her become a jounin…?' With that thought she turned her head to the other woman in the group… the one that she respected despite everything. "How do you feel, Kurenai-sensei?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Hinata. I'm fine, thank you." Kurenai replied, trying to cover the fact that she was dead tired. "It's not like I've never broke an arm before." She said, glancing down at her bandaged left hand.

"Okay." Hinata nodded. "Are you sure you don't want us to escort you to the hospital?"

"No, it's fine." The ruby eyed woman responded. "We'll wait for the recovery squad. Besides, Anko should calm down to that moment."

"I see… Well, just tell me if you need anything…"

"Hinata!"

"Hokage-sama, you're back!" The ANBU replied and quickly tried to regain his posture.

"Konoha…" Hatake Kakashi whispered in shock, landing beside his old master. "What happened…?"

"Something terrible." Jiraiya responded, looking around. 'I don't see enemy bodies. Who could've done this?'

"My lord, we have an emergency…" Hinata stated.

"Yes, I can see that!" Minato interrupted angrily. "Just tell me who the enemies are and where are they."

"The enemy…" The Hyuga heiress gulped. "The enemy has been apprehended, Hokage-sama. The situation is under control, but…"

"But? But what?!" Minato snapped at her. "Answer me!"

"I… I think you should see for yourself, my lord…"

**The ruins of Uchiha hideout…**

"Uh…" Tsubaki moaned, slowly regaining her consciousness. 'Damn that hurt… JIN!' She immediately jerked up… Well, tried to at least, because she quickly found it impossible with the amount of weight on top of her.

"Damn." She cursed, gritting her teeth. 'I can't just lie here! I need to get to…' Her train of thoughts was suddenly halted when she finally realized that she didn't need to go anywhere. The object of her desire was right here, lying on top of her.

"Jin!" Tsubaki yelled worriedly. "Get… OFF!" She hissed angrily, throwing the rubble away from them and laying Naruto on the ground gently. "Jin!"

Nothing. His chest was barely moving. And with the amount of blood he lost, Tsubaki quickly realized that he doesn't have much time left.

"Please don't die, Jin! Don't leave me!" She yelled, desperately looking around for something… anything to help her.

But of course she found none.

'KYUUBI!' She screamed in her head. 'Do something!'

"**What do you want me to do?"** The demon replied. **"I'm not a god; I can't revive the dead…"**

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" Tsubaki shouted out loud. 'You disabled his healing factor once! Turn it back on!'

"**Already tried." **The biju stated. **"I can't have him die, remember? But the thing I tried last time will not work."**

'Why not?'

"**Because I did not **_**disable**_** his healing factor, I **_**took**_** it." **Kyuubi explained. **"The only way for him to get it back is to take it from me by force…" **He paused. **"And it doesn't seem like he's in any condition to do that."**

'I… Please, there have to be something you could do!' Tsubaki begged as tears started to fall from her eyes. 'I will do anything!'

"**Anything?"**

'Yes, anything! Just save his life!'

"**Well…" **Kyuubi thought for a moment. **"There might be a way to keep him alive. But I doubt you will agree to it…"**

Tsubaki hesitated. 'Does it involve me releasing the seal?'

"**Yes."**

'…Very well.' With that Tsubaki placed her hand over the seal and twisted her wrist. "Do it."

Silence.

"…**No fear." **Kyuubi spoke in awe. **"You truly deserve to be admired…" **Were demon's final words before Tsubaki could not feel his presence inside her mind.

The effect was instant. Within two seconds Naruto was completely covered in red chakra and… his wounds actually started to close… fast.

"J-Jin…?" Tsubaki asked cautiously, hoping for the best… and fearing the worst. "Jin… Please tell me it's still you…"

"Uh…" A stiffed groan suddenly escaped Naruto's throat. "Dammit… You just couldn't let me die in peace, could you…"

Tsubaki sighed in relief. "Thank god…"

"How did you do that?" He asced, finally opening his eyes. "I was pretty sure I was a goner."

"I…" She bit her lower lip. "I don't know. Kyuubi did something after I released it out of the seal…"

"You did that?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow. "I envy your guts. Still…" He gathered his strength to sit up. "Are you sure he even did something? I don't feel any different."

"I'm sure." Tsubaki nodded. "You were dying a minute ago. And now…" She looked him up and down. "You look almost completely healed."

"I see…" Naruto looked around the ruin. "What happened to Uchiha?"

Tsubaki frowned. "He used that jutsu of his, trying to kill all three of us. But you covered my with… whatever that was."

"Susannoo." Naruto explained. "Mangekyo Sharingan's absolute defense."

"Right. As I said, you covered me… But no one covered him."

"Indeed…" The blond paused. "So you actually used him and stabbed in the back afterwards?"

Tsubaki shrugged. "Seems so."

"And? How do you feel now?"

"I feel…" Tsubaki paused. "Hungry."

"Hm… Hmhmhm… Hmhmhmhmhahahaha!" Naruto laughed loudly. "What am I ever gonna do with you?"

"I don't know." She took a thinking pose. "How about finally admitting that you love me?"

"Fine." Naruto shrugged. "I love you. How does that sound?"

Tsubaki snorted. "Terrible. It lacked warm, kindness and any feeling whatsoever."

"Hmhmhm. Then I guess I need more work on my…" Next words died in his throat when two strong but gentle arms enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug. Closing his eyes, Jin did the only thing any man could do in this situation. He hugged the girl back.

"I'm not letting you go, Jin." She whispered in his ear. "I don't care what you did before and what you're planning to do next. Even if you end up against the world, I will be at your side."

"Yeah, I know…" He smiled sadly. "You do understand that I'm the most wanted criminal in the world now, right?"

"Yes, so what?"

"Were you lying about a child?"

"What?! Of course not…!"

"Then how the hell are you going to raise it if we'll be constantly on the run?"

Tsubaki paused. "Well maybe you're just gonna stop searching for more adventures on your rear end and actually agree to settle down somewhere quiet?"

"You know…" Jin thought for a moment. "I don't know about quiet, but there is one place… Besides, I believe their offer still stands."

"What offer?" The red head asked.

"I'll tell you later." Naruto replied, waving his hand. "But before that… there is one more place I wish to visit…"

**Konohagakure no sato. Namikaze mansion…**

Surprisingly enough, that was one of the few buildings that remained completely untouched by the latest invasion…

What couldn't be said about house's sole occupant. And though Namikaze Minato suffered no physical injuries, on the inside he was on the verge of death.

"I knew you would come." He spoke calmly, not turning away from the fireplace. "I've been waiting for you two."

"Were you?" Amused voice asked. "Nice place by the way. Always forgot to comment on that…"

Taking a small pause, Minato took a gulp from the bottle of sake he was holding in his left hand.

"Kushina is dead…" He said gravely.

"Yep, I know."

"Was it your doing?"

"That? No, actually _that_ wasn't."

"I see…" Minato took another gulp. "So, are you going to kill me now, or do you want to ask something first, Naruto?"

"I do actually…" Said person walked around the armchair and looked down at the Hokage. His drawn sword resting on his shoulder. "You know, with everything that happened in my day, I stopped to care a loooong time ago. Training, plotting, killing… hell I even forgot when was the last time I asked myself." He paused. "But now, with all other questions answered, with all riddles solved, with all debts paid… there is only one question that comes to mind. Why?"

"Why I decided to throw you away you mean." Minato added, taking another gulp. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"What, is it some great secret?!" Naruto exclaimed sarcastically. "I doubt anything can surprise me at this point."

"You might very well be…"

"Enough!" Naruto yelled. "I've studied your character! You're not the person to throw any child away, much less your own son! Why?!"

"…Because you are not my son, Naruto." The Hokage stated.

"Sure! And she…" He pointed behind Yondaime's back. "…Is not your daughter! What is…?!"

"Of course she's not." Minato replied, drinking from his bottle. "I knew that all along."

"Wha…?"

"I am not fertile, Naruto." The Hokage stated. "I cannot have children."

"Huh?" Tsubaki raised her voice for the first time in the conversation. "What are you talking about?"

"Only two people knew of this. Kushina and the doctor." Minato explained. "The diagnosis was final. I'm not capable to have children. Kushina always wanted kids, but… she loved me too much to leave me because of that. But I didn't want to see her suffer, so I suggested… medical pregnancy."

"And she agreed?" Naruto asked in slight surprise.

"So you don't even know who my father is…" Tsubaki concluded.

"No, I don't…" Minato responded. "But I didn't care. The moment Kushina brought you into this world was one of the happiest ones in my life. I had a daughter… My only child."

"Only?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Indeed…" Minato drank from his bottle again. "That day, Kushina brought me a daughter… We never had a son."

"Eh? Then how do you explain this?!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, teleporting one step to the left in a flash of yellow.

"Hmhmhm." Yondaime chuckled at this. "_I_ can explain that very easily. For I created this technique, and I know exactly how it works." He locked his eyes with Jin. "The Hiraishin's seal responds to one's cellar structure. So, in order to use my own kunais, it's not possible even for my blood relative. You have to literally be me… Which is exactly the case with you."

Naruto's second eyebrow joined the first one. "Say again?"

"You are not human, Naruto…"

Silence.

"Right… Then who do you think I am?"

"I have a better question, who do you believe yourself to be?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "What are you insinuating?"

"Tell me, how did you get those eyes of yours?"

Jin paused. "…It's from Mikoto-san's blood that…"

"Even if the process was possible…" Yondaime interrupted. "You would've died in the end. No one can have two nervous systems in their body."

"But I survived!" Naruto shouted. "Because of Kyuubi I…"

"No, you didn't survive because of Kyuubi…" Minato stated. "You survived because you _are_ Kyuubi."

Naruto hated when he was wrong… but by god he was. He was never more surprised in his entire life.

"Say what?!"

Minato took a deep breath. "That day… when Kushina was about to give birth, her seal…"

"Cut the crap!" Naruto interrupted. "I know all that already! Get to the point of how the hell am I Kyuubi!"

"Very well." The Hokage nodded. "When the intruder was gone, Kyuubi was still on a rampage. And Kushina's seal was completely broken, so sealing the fox back was out of the question. However, using her still fresh connection with Tsubaki, Kushina drew on her last remaining strength to channel demon's energy into Tsubaki's body, allowing me to use master seal and imprison it."

"But that wasn't all." Tsubaki said.

"No, it wasn't." Minato shook his head. "Kushina was too weak from childbirth and Kyuubi's breakout to use her chakra properly, so only about forty percent of demon's energy got sealed. The bigger part was still running rampant." He drank some sake. "To tell the truth, at first I wanted to sacrifice myself and use Shiki Fujin, but Kushina refused to let me go. She said she can come with another way if she had some time with Uzumaki seal scroll. So I thought for a way to give her time. Of course I could use a weaker seal to temporary imprison the beast, but there was a slight problem with that plan."

"Problem? What problem?"

"No one was around." Minato stated. "Tsubaki already had her seal and Kushina was out of question. I could try myself, but with most seals it was impossible. So I came up with a really bold idea…" He paused. "I created a Kage Bunshin."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You… WHAT?!"

"I was desperate." The Hokage explained. "And I was running out of options. So I thought what the hell, the worst outcome would be Kage Bunshin's destruction. But instead… something really unpredictable happened. I believe Kyuubi's wish for survival was so great that when I sealed it inside of my clone, the demon chose to seal his own power in order to escape the destruction. But apparently, all the power my cloned body had got sealed away as well. So all that remained… was an infant."

Jin's heart skipped a beat. "So you…"

"You have to understand. I didn't know how long it would take for the clone to dispel. It could be a day, it could be a week, it could be a month… And what would happen then? Another massacre?" Yondaime snorted. "Those fools from the council… They really believed you must be killed in order to get rid of Kyuubi for good. Idiots. The complete opposite would've happened. No, killing you was out of question. I have to make sure you survive… But on the other hand, I wanted you as far away from Konoha as possible."

"I see…" Naruto glared at him. "So I owe you for my happy childhood…"

"Yes…" Minato expected a punch, but it never came. Instead…

"Then what about my seal?" Jin asked.

"Simple ink. It has no meaning."

"Fascinating." Naruto smirked. "I think you should know. Tsubaki gave all of her biju energy… my energy, back to me."

"Then you've finally come the full circle." Minato nodded.

"Really? So why am I not a giant nine-tailed fox?"

"I don't know… perhaps because that's what you want." Yondaime replied. "Do you wish to kill me now? I don't have anything more to say to you."

"Now?" Naruto asked as suddenly an amused smirk appeared on his face. "You know, three hours ago I didn't even believe I would see your ass ever again. Half of an hour ago, I was fully intending to finish you off. But now? Now I think I'm gonna do the thing I have never done before." With that he swung his sword several times and… placed it back in its sheathe. "My vengeance… ends now."

CLICK.

"Mercy?" Minato asked in surprise. "Never expected that from you."

"Hmhmhmhm. It doesn't have anything to do with mercy." Jin stated, walking around the armchair and moving towards the exit. "Do you know what I see when I look at you? A man defeated. A really pathetic sight. _Killing_ you will be a show of mercy. Besides…" He stopped in the door frame and looked over his shoulder. "If I'm not your son, then I don't have to use the name you gave me. And…" He paused. "…Early in my life, I learned what it is, to have nothing. Your turn."

**Outside…**

"Are you okay, Jin?" Tsubaki asked worriedly as she and Jin walked away from Namikaze household.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" The blond responded.

"Well, you learned…"

"Everything I've learned means absolutely nothing." He stated.

"What?! But you…!"

"Yep, me." Jin grinned at her. "I'm still an asshole I always was…" He said, placing a hand on girl's cheek. "I still love you, and I still don't care about anything else."

"O-Okay…" Tsubaki replied with a faint blush on her face. "Still, are you sure we can walk around here just like that?"

"I don't really think that Konoha's in any condition to stop us even if they try." Jin exclaimed. "Besides, we're going straight for the exit, so I doubt anyone will even notice us."

"I guess you're right… Wait, why are you stopping?" Tsubaki asked when Jin suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wait." He said, raising his hand.

"What?"

"Just wait…"

3… 2… 1…

BLAST.

"Kyah!" Tsubaki jumped in shock when behind them… the Namikaze compound was blown up to smithereens.

Jin grinned in satisfaction. "Yeah, just as I thought."

"Did you do this?" Tsubaki asked.

"Nah, if I wanted to kill him, I would've done that back inside." The blond replied, waving his hand dismissively. "He did it himself."

"But… why?"

Jin snorted at this. "What would you do if you lose everything?"

"I… don't know."

"Exactly." He pointed behind his back. "And he didn't know as well. "Which resulted in _that_. So, are you ready to go?"

"Yes… though you still haven't said where we're going."

"Oh yeah. Well, I hope you're not afraid of height…"

**Ten years later. Kumogakure no sato. Raikage's office…**

"Nice sight." Jin said, looking in the window. 'If there is anything I like about this job, it's the sight…'

"Here are the papers, Raikage-sama." A young woman with blonde hair exclaimed, placing a stack of paper on the desk.

'And if there's anything I hate, it's this paper crap.' Jin thought with a scowl. "Fucking hell! Why is there so much, Samui?!"

The woman folded her hands under her big… assets. "That's because you spent the previous day drinking with Yondaime-sama."

"Che…" Jin voiced, sitting down at his desk. "I'm gonna kill the one who made me take this job!"

"You're not gonna kill your wife, Raikage-sama." Samui responded.

"Tch. I really hate you, you know…"

"Then why did you appoint me as your secretary?"

"So I can stare at your rack every day." Jin said simply, taking the first document from the stack. "If I have to sign these damn papers, I'll at least have someone like you to bring them to me."

"Yep, just as I thought. Have a nice day, Raikage-sama." Samui said, leaving the office.

"Dammit." Jin placed the document down and leaned his head on his elbow. 'I can't believe I'm doing this for almost ten years already. Time sure flies by…' He chuckled. 'The strongest ninja my ass! All I do is sign these damn papers… And Orochimaru wanted to become Hokage at some point. I salute you for hitting the deck when you could, you poor bastard, wherever you are…'

The office door opened… making Godaime Raikage smile immediately.

'Still, there are some good things in this…'

"Daddy!" A little girl with red hair leaped over the desk with grace of a butterfly and landed on her father's lap.

"Ouf! I told you not to do it, Saiko."

"Why not?"

"Because one day you might land… the wrong way." Jin winced. "And then I won't be able to make you a younger brother you oh-so-wanted."

"Really?"

"I think you'll manage anyway."

Jin's smile widened. "Good morning, Tsubaki." He said to the woman in the doorframe. "Seeing you always make things better."

"Flatter will get you everywhere, dear." She said with a grin, walking over and kissing his cheek.

"Hmhmhm, I'm glad to see you too. Though I have to say…" Jin frowned. "Since we spend the previous day doing the you-know-what, I really have to work today. So, not that I don't like it, but… What do I owe?"

"Well, me and Saiko decided to go for a walk." Tsubaki explained. "And while we walked by the tower…"

"Dad! When will you make me a genin?!" Saiko whined.

Jin rolled his eyes. "That again…" He took a deep breath. "I told you already, Saiko-chan. I will make you a genin as soon as you pass the graduation exam."

"But dad! I already know all these useless jutsus!" The little girl complained. "I even have Sharingan now! Look, look!" With that her eyes actually shifted, turning red with a single tomoe in each eye.

"That still doesn't mean…"

"But you let Naoto-niisan pass!"

"Exactly." Jin countered. "That's because Naoto actually _passed_ his exams after a whole year at the academy."

"But…!"

"Why do you want to graduate so much?" Tsubaki asked her daughter.

"Because…" The girl blushed. "Because I want to become strong as soon as possible so I can protect daddy…"

"Aww, you're so sweet, Saiko-chan!" Jin exclaimed, hugging his daughter. "But remember, if you wanna become strong like your dad, you'll have to listen to him. Got it?"

"Well yeah…"

"Good. Since you understand, I have something special for you." Jin stated, taking out a scroll from his pocket. "Here's the new training regimen I designed just for you. And who knows, if you manage to complete it today, I might also include a new jutsu."

Saiko squealed loudly, hugging him tightly. "Thank you daddy, you're the best!" The girl yelled happily, darting out of the office faster than a bullet.

"Well that takes care of that… Little training maniac." Jin muttered. "I swear, even I wasn't so obsessed with training at that age!"

"Wasn't you?" Tsubaki asked slyly.

"Alright, I was." Jin replied. "But I was, and still am, a crazy motherfucker. Which can't be possible in her case… I hope."

"Well she is your daughter." Tsubaki smirked. "By the way, did you hear? Tsunade-sama has retired."

"Oh really?" Jin raised an eyebrow. "And who did they choose as a successor?"

"Oh, you're gonna love this. It's Hinata."

The blond snorted. "No shit?! Never knew she had it in her…"

"Yeah, I even remember your first comment about her." Tsubaki stated.

"Really? What was it?"

The woman waved her hand. "Something like 'that useless bitch will die on her first real mission'."

"Yeah… Well, I have to give credits where credits due. And I'm not prideful enough to say that I was wrong." The Raikage said. "Still, pretty bold on their part to make a clan head their Kage…"

"Well, Kumo actually chose _you _as their Kage." Tsubaki countered. "What's bolder than that?"

"Hmhmhm." Jin chuckled. "Touché, my dear. Actually…" He paused. "What are your plans for… right now?"

"Well, I was about to go home and…" Her eyes widened. "Wait, you don't mean… Here?!"

Jin smiled slyly. "Sure, why not?"

"But your assistant! She… KYAH!" Tsubaki squealed when Jin picked her up and placed on his desk.

"She already left." He said, throwing his cloak away.

Tsubaki shook her head at him. "Didn't you have enough last night?"

"Did you just say enough?" Jin chuckled. "Besides, I really promised to make Naoto and Saiko a younger brother… or sister. And I never go back on my word…" He leaned down. "That's my way of the ninja…"

**THE END**

**...**

**And THAT IS IT! Whew, took quite a while to write all that down. And I thank all of you guys, who were with me till this point. Without you this story would never have been written.**

**Several facts about the story:**

**The idea of Naruto getting discarded was actually picked up from Harry Potter's 'The other boy who lived' scenario.**

**Originally Naruto's character was supposed to be made after Hazama (Another character from BlazBlue series) But that would've looked too much like EHD, so I had to give it up. Besides, Jin's character is more fitting for this scenario. I might write a 'Hazama' Naruto sometime later…**

**Seven hookers, three old ladies, two dogs and one sheep were killed in the making of "Way of the Rattlesnake".**

**The idea of Tsubaki not being Minato's daughter appeared in my mind the moment I wrote it. It wasn't planned, it wasn't intended. It just appeared in my head one second, and I decided to write it down.**

**Last two chapters took five month to write and publish.**

**All of my friends have yet to read this…**

**Ok, I believe that's all and this story will probably not be updated again. So let me say it just one more time…**

**FUCK LIKE HELL AND SLEEP WELL.**

**With best regards.**

**Darthemius.**


End file.
